Second Chances - part 2
by miraleeann
Summary: Part two in the Second Chances world. A Harry and Snape father/son story. No romance/no slash. Warning: this story does contain scenes of corporal punishment. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A few things:**

 **\- Obviously if you haven't read part one to this story you probably should or else you may be a bit confused.**

 **\- I know that there is a lot from part one that needs to be resolved and it will be - promise.**

 **\- As always, enjoy and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it but please do so nicely.**

* * *

The bell on the door chimed loudly, alerting the older man that someone had entered his shop.

He moved quickly from the back storage room and down the middle aisle. It had been less than a quarter of an hour since he had opened for the day. He was surprised that he had a customer so soon. Weekdays were usually less busy in the morning. His first customer normally trickled in around ten.

He slowed to a stop as he carefully eyed the man standing next to the bird feed. He was dressed in black slacks and a black shirt. His hair was the color of coal. The strangest part of his appearance though was the long black coat that he wore - it nearly touched the floor.

"In need of bird feed?" He questioned hoping that the man hadn't come to make trouble.

Snape's eyes took the muggle in as he shook his head. "Not at the moment. I am actually hoping for assistance in purchasing a dog." Snape felt the overwhelming urge to cast a silencing spell on himself and exit the store at once. He was absolutely sure that allowing Harry to have a pet dog would only result in a headache. Still, he had given Harry goals to meet for obtaining his pet and the child had risen to the occasion. His grades at the end of the school term had been impeccable and since the Sirius Black debacle he had managed to keep himself out of major trouble. There had been one instance in which he had acted out in class that had resulted in a smarting bottom, but aside from that the child had really been exceptionally well behaved.

He also had not pestered his guardian for a dog which the man was forever grateful for. Even with the passing of his fourteenth birthday he had not mentioned it. Snape had gifted him a very expensive set of books on Defensive spells. Of course Harry had thanked him a dozen times but Snape could see the disappointment in the boy's eyes. Clearly he had been hoping for something else.

Snape had already had the idea to purchase the animal while Harry was vising the Burrow. With the child scheduled to come home the following evening it would make the perfect surprise. Snape only hoped that he would have luck finding the perfect canine.

"We just got a litter of puppies in," the man replied with a hint of affection in his eyes. "Real cute – pure bred bulldogs." The man looked Snape over once more. "What line of work are you?"

For a fleeting moment Snape regretted not dressing in muggle attire. Before he had left the house he had debated using a quick spell that would change his normal clothing into something more suitable in the muggle world. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind. The man before him was wearing a pair of old jeans that had a rip forming in the knee – Snape nearly crinkled his nose at the sight. "I am a professor at a boarding school," Snape replied. "It is due to my profession that I do not think a puppy is the best option. The animal will be a gift for my son and we do not have the time to train it. I was hoping for something a bit older."

"I assume that your wife and son will care for the dog while you are teaching?"

Snape would have liked to tell the man to mind his own bloody business but he refrained from doing so. "I am not married and my son attends the school at which I teach, however my maid has agreed to care for the animal." He supposed that Minka was the muggle equivalent of a maid though he did not enjoy referring to her as such.

The man nodded in approval. "I only have one dog that is a bit older, goes by the name of Bane. He's a mixed breed and eight years old, well past the puppy stage. He should have been shipped out ages ago, right after he didn't sell as a puppy, but I took a liking to him; kept him around."

"Good with children I presume?" Snape questioned.

"Excellent with children," the man replied. "He's really well- mannered, smart too, though he can be a bit mischievous from at times."

Snape smirked at these words. He knew a boy that could fit that exact description. "Might I have the opportunity to meet the canine?"

The man turned, waving his hand to motion for Snape to follow him. He walked back down the aisle and at the end turned to the right.

Snape followed him, halting to a stop as he saw the black dog staring up at him, his tail wagging widely.

"Like I said he's well trained and friendly as hell to boot."

Snape approached the small fence that surrounded the animal and once close enough reached a hand over. The dog sniffed his hand and then instantly licked it.

"Friendly as hell," the man repeated once more.

Snape gently scratched the animal behind his right ear causing the dog's tail to wag even harder. "He seems like a fine match," he finally decided.

The man smiled widely. "I suppose you'll need food for him?"

"Indeed," Snape replied as he stood straight once more. "As well as a bed and a few toys I suppose."

The man nodded clearly excited about his sale as he turned and rushed back down the aisle.

Snape smiled softly down at the dog. "You are going to make a certain fourteen year old quite happy."

* * *

"What on earth were the two of you thinking," she shrieked loudly. Before either of them could reply she continued on. "I would have thought that you learned your lesson already when it came to this but clearly I was wrong!"

"No mum we did," he replied in a nervous voice. He glanced at his best friend who quickly nodded in agreement.

Harry could feel his stomach churning at the situation that they were in.

They really hadn't meant to end up hovering over the house in Mr. Weasley's flying car. Ron had only wanted to show him that his dad had gotten the muggle radio in it working. Apparently he had hit the wrong button though. Harry had contemplated jumping from the car as it quickly soared into the sky. He still wasn't sure that doing so wouldn't have been favorable over the predicament he was in now. He had seen Mrs. Weasley angry plenty of times but it was very unusual for her anger to be directed at him.

"You obviously didn't Ronald or you wouldn't have been so much as five feet near that blasted car!"

"I only wanted to show Harry that the radio is working now," Ron replied trying desperately to explain.

Harry felt Ron's weight shift next to him. He silently hoped that she would let it go. That she would somehow morph into a different version of herself, one that was much more lenient with misbehaving children.

"I don't care what you were trying to show him. You were told multiple times to stay out of it! If Percy hadn't seen you go past his window you would still be out there hovering, that is if you didn't crash!"

"We're really sorry," Harry offered speaking up for the first time since they had been ushered into the kitchen.

Ron quickly nodded in agreement. "Really, really sorry."

Harry's two front teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he prayed that Mrs. Weasley would have pity on them. He had managed to stay out of trouble for ages now. He didn't want his streak to end like this.

"Harry were you aware that you weren't supposed to be near the car?"

He could easily lie. No one had been outside with them when Ron had confessed to him that technically he wasn't allowed anywhere near the magical vehicle let alone in it. The lesson had been pounded into his brain – and his bum – months ago though, lying wasn't the answer. "Yeah," he nodded. "Ron told me."

He could feel his best mate's eyes boring into him but he didn't care. Even if he had likely sealed their fate it still wouldn't be as bad as being caught in a lie.

"To your room," she said to her son. "The both of you."

Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He would stay in Ron's room until he went home if it meant that Snape would never find out what they had done.

"I'll be up shortly," she continued. "Harry pack your things, you'll be going home."

Harry felt his stomach flip at the words. A feeling of dread that he hadn't felt in weeks filled his body.

"But mum," Ron tried.

"You are in enough trouble as it is Ronald!" She cut him off in a stern tone. "Wait until your father gets home from work and hears of this stunt."

Ron's face instantly turned as red as his hair. Harry didn't have a doubt that his best mate was going to suffer the same fate that he would.

The two boys scurried out of the room and up the winding staircase.

"Awe did little Ronnie get himself into trouble?" Fred teased as they stepped onto the second floor.

"Flying daddy's car again?" George questioned in a mock parental tone. He made a disapproving tsk-tsk sound.

"Shut it the both of you," Ron replied. His face turned red with embarrassment as he pushed by the twins and stormed down the hall to his room.

"Tough break that you have to go home Harry," George said in a voice that sounded sincerely disappointed.

"Tough break that he has to face Snape," Fred added.

Harry felt his ears burn at the words and he prayed that the twins didn't notice. He turned his head in the direction of Ron's bedroom as he heard the door shut. "I uh- have to go pack."

"Good luck Harry," Fred said in a sad tone.

* * *

Harry pushed the bedroom door open to find Ron sitting on the edge of his bed. The moment his best mate spotted him the red head jumped to his feet.

"Harry I'm sorry," he said in a sincere voice. "I should never have suggested it. It was a dumb idea."

"It's okay," Harry replied as he picked up his satchel from its spot on Ron's desk chair. He picked up his Quidditch magazine from on top of the desk and quickly pushed it inside. "I knew that we weren't supposed to. I could have said no."

"I can't believe that you told my mum that you knew," Ron remarked as he handed Harry a stray sock that had somehow wound up on his nightstand. "You could have lied. She never would have known."

Harry shrugged. He honestly couldn't believe that he had told her either. "Snape hates when I lie," he muttered as he shoved the last of his things into the satchel. He picked up his wand and pushed it into the back pocket of his jeans. He knew that his reasoning sounded stupid at best. There was no way that Snape would have ever learned the truth.

"How would he know?"

Harry shrugged once more. He didn't know how to explain that it didn't matter if Snape knew that he had lied, Harry would know that he had – that was enough.

"Is he gonna be real mad?" Ron questioned as he sat back down on his bed. There was no denying the concern in his voice.

Another shrug. He wasn't sure why he hadn't responded or even just nodded. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Snape would be mad. He had been told numerous times that if he got in trouble at The Burrow – or anywhere else – he would be in trouble at home too. "Probably," Harry finally managed to answer. His throat was dry, causing the word to stick to it like an unwanted particle of food. He didn't want to think about his guardian or the fact that he was being sent home a day early for misbehavior. He was holding on to a small glimmer of hope that he could just talk to Snape and everything would be fine.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs. "Let's go dear."

Her voice caused Harry to spring to attention. "I'll owl you later," Harry promised as he pulled Ron's bedroom door open before throwing his satchel over his shoulder.

"Don't bother. I'll probably be grounded until we go back to Hogwarts."

"I'm probably going to lose my broom," Harry offered in an attempt to make his best mate feel better.

"If I had a broom my mum would probably use it as firewood," Ron replied forcing a small chuckle.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley called once more, louder this time.

"See ya," Ron said sadly.

"Bye," Harry replied before he hurried down the hallway.

He rushed down the staircase before Mrs. Weasley could call him a third time.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, his eyes fixed on the fireplace as he waited for Harry to come through the floo. His temper was fuming. It had been ten minutes since Molly had said that she would be sending the boy home. Another five minutes, Snape decided, and he would go fetch his delinquent himself. Just as quickly as the thought entered his mind he forced it out. Doing so would only end badly and he knew it. He was far too angry for such things.

It had been months since Harry had been in such serious trouble. Naively Snape had truly believed that perhaps such misbehavior was a thing of the past.

The fireplace roared to life, seconds later his child appearing.

He could not deny that Harry looked tremendously remorseful as he stepped into the living room.

"Hi," the boy offered in a soft voice.

Snape's face was stern, unwavering.

"Can I at least explain before you go mental?" Harry quickly asked.

Snape resisted the urge to snort at the request. It was a question that Harry had asked in the past and one that Snape always agreed to. He preferred it over the requisition to promise not to go mental at all – a vow that Snape never made. "May you," he corrected his child in a harsh tone. "And yes you may."

"Ron said that Mr. Weasley got the muggle radio working," Harry said as he sat down on the couch. He dropped his satchel at his feet. He had the sudden realization of how much his relationship with his guardian had changed. It had been nearly a year to the day since Dumbledore had met him at The Leaky Cauldron and proposed that the Potions teacher be his guardian. Last year if he had misbehaved at The Burrow, Harry liked would have been walloped the second his feet made contact with the parlor floor. Any discussion would have been saved for afterwards. "He was just going to show me. We never meant to actually fly it."

"Regardless of what you intended to do you weren't even to be near the car. Were you aware of that?"

"Yes Sir," Harry answered without a moment of hesitation.

Snape's eyebrows rose in shock. He had expected the boy to deny his knowledge of the rule. "Yet that did not stop you from doing so," Snape mused sternly. "You are lucky that you didn't plummet from the sky. You could have killed yourself."

Harry could feel the lump growing in his throat. "I'm sorry," he said in a voice that he didn't recognize as his own. "I wasn't thinking."

Snape observed the child's demeanor. His eyes were downcast through Snape could see the tears rimming them.

He had little desire to dole out a punishment. Despite his anger and disappointment over the situation he wasn't fond of his role as Harry's sole disciplinarian. Still, the child had done something foolish – inexcusable. Had that blasted car malfunctioned, Snape would be at St. Mungo's right now likely praying that the boy would survive. No, he decided, Harry's poor decision could not be excused without consequences.

Harry looked up at him, his face full of remorse.

Snape raised his hand and with the crook of his finger summoned his child to him.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered not making any attempt to move. He didn't want to disobey his guardian but he hated this. He hated that he had upset the man that he had grown to love more than he would ever be able to say. He hated that the same man was disappointed in him enough to feel as though he needed to be punished. He hated that after months of behaving and avoiding this dreaded punishment he was finding himself in this position. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he didn't know what was coming. He was sure that his knowledge of his fate was written all over his face.

"I do not doubt that you are," Snape replied. "Given your current position I would be surprised if you were not." He crooked his finger once more. "That does not change the fact that there are absolutely consequences to your actions."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief as Harry stood. He had been hopeful that the boy would comply without further argument.

Slowly Harry approached his guardian. "I could be grounded," he mumbled.

Once he was close enough Snape gently took ahold of the boy's wrist. "I don't believe that grounding you in addition to smacking your backside will be necessary, however, if you feel as though it is it can certainly be arranged."

Harry shook his head, his ears burning at Snape's words. "Not in addition."

An annoyed eyebrow raised on Snape's face. "As always how I choose to punish you is not up for negotiation. As it stands you should be thanking your lucky stars that I haven't summoned the paddle," Snape chided as he released Harry's wrist and reaching out popped open the button on his jeans. His hands traveled north, carefully removing the boy's glasses from his face. He placed them on the end table before beginning to tip the child over his knee.

Snape smiled softly as he spotted the wand in the child's back pocket. If there was one lesson that had stuck it was the importance of keeping his wand on him at all times. When he had left for The Burrow two days prior Snape had questioned where it was and Harry had pulled it from his satchel. Though Snape was pleased that he had it with him he had lightly scolded his son that he needed to keep it in his pocket or his holder, digging through his satchel to find it when it was needed would hardly be ideal.

Carefully Snape pulled the wand out of the back pocket and placed it next to the boy's glasses. He spontaneously decided that the child's ability to listen to his lecturing and follow direction would earn him the right to have his bottom clothed.

Snape raised his hand and brought it down smartly on the jean clad backside. A small yelp escaped Harry but he was nearly certain that it was due to shock rather than pain.

His hand fell ten more times, the child over his lap now crying quite audibly. He debated scolding the boy as his hand fell the last four times but thought better of it. Harry knew why what he had done was wrong and he likely wasn't in a position to retain any information anyway.

Seconds after his hand fell for the final time Snape found himself gently rubbing the child's back softly reassuring him. He rolled his eyes at his own behavior. A year prior he would have cursed someone had they suggested such treatment of the boy. It often amazed him how much he had grown to love his son.

Carefully he helped Harry to his feet. As was often the case, the teenager fell into his arms, sobbing loudly into his chest.

"That certainly was not undeserved." His voice was no longer stern but comforting.

"I know," Harry choked out.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, I simply cannot allow you to make careless mistakes, you're worth too much to me Harry."

The tears fell harder as he hugged his guardian a bit tighter and wiped his face on the man's shirt. No matter how often he was reminded of it he still was somewhat amazed by how much Snape cared for him. Despite his reckless behavior he never took what he had with his guardian for granted. He knew how fortunate he was to have someone that truly cared if he put himself in harm's way.

"Is it necessary to use me as your personal hanky?" Snape asked in a tone that sounded much less annoyed than he would have cared for.

Harry shrugged not caring if he was scolded for it. His guardian wasn't nearly as stern as he had been only moments ago and he was thankful for it. He would have been perfectly content staying in the man's arms, his face buried in his chest for the rest of his life. He wished he knew how to get there without getting into some kind of trouble first.

"Into the lavatory with you," Snape instructed. "Wash your face and clean yourself up. Afterwards you can come back here as I have something for you."

Harry pulled away from his guardian and looked up at him with a curious face.

"Not that you deserve a gift in the least mind you," Snape chided gently. "When Mrs. Weasley informed me of your behavior I had half a mind to return it."

"What is it?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Lavatory," Snape repeated his request. "Wash your face and clean yourself up."

Harry wasted no time hurrying in the direction of the lavatory. The moment that the boy was out of his sight Snape smiled softly to himself. He had left the canine in the backyard after Minka and Kermy had inspected the fence that surrounded the property and made certain that there were no areas in which the dog could escape.

"Done," Harry announced his presence as he ran back into the parlor.

"You will be if you continue to run around this house as though you were raised by a troll," Snape replied as he stood. "You can easily spend the remainder of your summer holiday in your room writing lines."

Harry nearly rolled his eyes in response but stopped himself before doing so. He knew that Snape would never make good on his words.

Snape snapped his fingers causing Minka to appear at his feet. The small elf bowed deeply before looking up to the man for her instructions.

"Despite the fact that our young ward should be spending the remainder of the day in his room thinking about his poor decision making skills I have decided that now would be a suitable time to give him his belated birthday present."

Harry felt his cheeks prickle at Snape's words. It was bad enough that he knew that Minka and Kermy could see everything that happened in the house and therefore were all too aware of his punishment, Snape really didn't have to bring it up too. Still, Harry could hardly be cross with the man. After all, he had gotten him another birthday present.

"Please show Harry to his present Minka," Snape continued.

Minka bowed deeply in understanding before turning her attention to Harry. "Follow please Master Harry," she said in her soft voice before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Harry gave Snape a curious look but the man merely smiled softly in reply.

Snape followed the pair of them into the kitchen. He instantly opened his cupboard full of draughts and pretended to be taking stock. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to appear busy. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to go outside with them and see Harry's initial reaction to his new dog. He wouldn't allow himself to do so though. The idea of acting silly over something so ridiculous was preposterous.

Seconds later the backdoor closed behind Harry and Snape found himself stealing glances out of the large window that overlooked the yard. He grinned as he watched Bane run towards Harry, a moment later the two of them rolling around on the grass together Harry's face covered in slobber.

Snape's attention quickly went back to his stock of potions as he saw Harry running the direction of the house, the dog right behind him.

The back door swung open loudly. Not even five seconds later Snape felt Harry's body slam into his own. If it weren't for the counter in front of Snape the pair would have fallen to the floor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged Snape tightly. Bane jumped happily at their feet.

"You will be responsible for him," Snape forced himself to sound solemn. "You will feed him and see that he is let outside. You will bathe him as well as play with him daily so that he is not over energized."

"I promise," Harry nodded as he squeezed Snape a bit tighter.

"I mean it Harry," Snape replied. "If he is not cared for he will go back to the pet shop."

"He will be," Harry promised. "Just thank you so much!"

Snape grinned softly as his hand gently ruffled his son's hair. Despite the misbehavior that they had just dealt with Snape could not deny how well things had been going with the two of them. When Sirius Black had entered their relationship months prior, he had been sure that the man's existence would only harm the relationship that he had with Harry but he had been proven wrong. If anything things had only gotten better with the child. If the boy's behavior in the last few months was any indication of things Snape knew that Harry would not let him down when it came to Bane either. "You are so very welcome."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**To say that I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews/favorites/follows that the first chapter of this story got would be an understatement. I can't thank ya'll enough for the love! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will try and get the next one up soon :) Thank you again!**

* * *

Harry glanced up at his guardian. As was usually the way during breakfast, his face was completely concealed behind the day's issue of The Daily Prophet. His eyes scanned the cover story. His godfather's face was plastered on the front page with the word 'wanted' in dark bold letters across his chest. It was a weekly, if not daily, occurrence.

While Harry was still at Hogwarts, Sirius had often visited him in the Room of Requirement and much to Harry's delight Snape had even approved. Since the summer holiday had started though he hadn't seen his godfather at all. Harry was sure that given their history Sirius wasn't comfortable coming to Snape's house and despite any promise Harry attempted to make, Snape would not allow him to visit Sirius at his house. Several times in the past few weeks Harry had contemplated arguing with Snape that he should be allowed to go. Things had been so good between them though, he didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

Harry forced himself to look away from Sirius' piercing grey eyes. He ate a mouthful of his eggs as Bane licked his ankle from his spot under the table.

Harry grinned softly as he looked up at his guardian once more. The man seemed completely absorbed in whatever he was reading. Harry picked up a piece of bacon and slowly brought his hand down into his lap.

"Do not," Snape instructed in a somber tone. His paper did not move an inch.

"Why not?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "It won't hurt him."

"No it will not hurt him," Snape agreed his paper now dropping to reveal his face. "However, it will teach him to beg for food and if he begins to do so I may just hurt you."

Harry's face grew warm as he pulled his hand back up and dropped the piece of bacon back on his plate. He picked up his fork and pushed his eggs around creating a small pile of them.

"Not particularly hungry this morning?" Snape questioned before sipping his tea.

Harry shrugged and then catching his mistake quickly responded verbally. "Not really. We had a big dinner last night."

Snape nodded in agreement. The child's words were true. They had enjoyed quite the meal and if his memory served him correctly, Harry hadn't only had seconds but thirds as well.

"Can I be excused to take Bane outside?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

At the mention of the outdoors the dog appeared from under the table, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"You may," Snape nodded. "However this afternoon you will be working on your summer assignments."

Harry's face fell at these words. "I didn't do anything wrong last night or this morning."

"It's hardly a punishment," Snape replied as he picked up his newspaper once more. "We're into August now and I would be willing to wager that you haven't completed a single assignment thus far."

Harry's mind wandered to the numerous times Snape had asked him to work on his homework. So far he had written a few lines for Herbology and less than a foot for Potions. He hadn't even touched his assignments for Transfiguration or History of Magic.

"The expression on your face has given you away completely," Snape replied before moving his newspaper to hide his own features. "It would do you well to work on learning how to conceal your thoughts and feelings also. You begin preparing for O.W.L.s this year which will make an already difficult academic year exceedingly more challenging and, as always, I expect excellent marks. I will not allow you to start the year off already behind. Your summer assignments will be done and checked by me long before we return to Hogwarts."

Harry scowled at these words despite the fact that Snape could not see him. "If it's such a hard year how am I supposed to get excellent grades?"

Bane whined loudly at the back door, begging to be let out into the warm sunshine.

"By allowing yourself more time for your studies and less time playing with your friends," Snape replied in a slightly stern voice.

Harry was tempted to point out that he and his friends didn't _play_ but he refrained from doing so.

"Take your pet outside for some exercise," Snape instructed as Bane whined once more. "Before I change my mind and decide to have you do school work this morning as well as this afternoon."

"Can we do something fun tonight?" Harry asked. A year ago he would have raced out of the room before his guardian made good on his threat. He knew Snape much better now. He knew that the man wasn't all that annoyed. He knew he wasn't in real danger of spending the day hunched over his books and parchment.

"Such as?" Snape questioned in a bored voice.

"Will you teach me a new spell? It's been ages since you've done that!"

"It has been four weeks," Snape replied as his paper lowered to reveal his face once more. "I would hardly refer to that as ages." The man paused as he eyed the teenager before nodding. "If you successfully finish one of your essays this afternoon than this evening I will teach you a spell."

Harry smiled widely at the promise. "A fun one," he decided. "Not something boring."

"Spells are not meant to be fun," Snape replied in a voice that sounded much more lenient than he would have liked. "Now as I have already told you, take your pet outside for some exercise before you find yourself spending your morning scrubbing cauldrons."

Harry smiled to himself as he turned on his heel. "Come on Bane," he said happily as the dog jumped around his feet. He opened the back door setting the canine loose on the backyard before he walked out behind him, closing the door tightly as he went.

Snape picked up his paper once more resisting the urge to follow his son outside. He shook his head as he focused his attention back on the article about the rising fees for vault holders at Gringotts.

* * *

"You are absolutely certain that he is there?"

The older man shook his head. "I do not wish to be untruthful," he replied in a soft voice. "As much as I do hope that I am correct, I cannot be certain. The house would have to be thoroughly searched after several spells are set in place disabling his ability to vacate the premises."

Snape was silent as he digested the information. He was a man that believed in justice. His desire for justice when it came to Lily was nearly too much to bear. Still, he couldn't help his feeling of concern. If justice was rightfully served it would change his relationship with Harry. Snape no longer feared that Harry would want to live with someone else. He was confident enough in his relationship with his son to know that the child was content – happy even – living with him. He feared what the man's influence could do to Harry though. As far as Snape was concerned, Sirius Black was a bastard at best. Snape did not want Harry to grow up to be anything like the man.

As if reading his thoughts Albus continued once more. "It's unusually quiet. Where is Harry?"

"Upstairs in his room," Snape replied. "Working on schoolwork." He paused for a moment as he quickly collected his thoughts. "I think that the best plan of attack would be to investigate the property this evening. If he has even an inkling of an idea that his hiding place is no longer a secret he may flee before we have the opportunity to do anything."

Albus nodded in agreement. "What are your thoughts on Sirius joining you this evening?"

Snape's features darkened at the very idea.

"I beg of you, do not let your personal feelings interfere with this," Albus added in a gentle tone.

Snape fought the urge to snap at the man's words. Instead he replied calmly – evenly. "My personal feelings aside, Azkaban has stunted Black emotionally. If the situation arises and Peter Pettigrew is in fact captured tonight Black would need absolute control over himself. I am not sure that he is capable of that level of self-discipline at the moment. For him to go into that house and act on his feelings alone would likely be absolutely disastrous."

Albus was silent for a moment as he mulled over these words. A moment later he nodded. "I trust you fully than Severus. However, please remember the importance of capturing as well as returning him alive. Should he perish he is of no use to this situation."

"You have my word," Snape nodded.

* * *

"I taught Bane a trick," Harry announced proudly after swallowing a large mouthful of his soup. "Well sorta anyway. He seems to know how to sit but I tried to teach him stay. He stayed for a moment and then he just lied down."

"I can't teach you a spell this evening," Snape replied. The words had been darting through his mind throughout their meal. He had been searching for the right moment to try and explain the situation to his son. Time was working against him though. He had to leave in less than an hour and Harry was nearly done eating.

"I finished your essay and Herbology too," Harry reminded him in a hopeful voice. He was sure that Snape had somehow forgotten their deal. "You promised." He hated that his voice sounded so hurt.

"I know," Snape replied softly. He hated that he was going back on his word. It was something he tried to avoid at all costs when it came to Harry. He knew that the young teenager had spent the majority of his life dealing with hurt feelings from adults that either failed to protect him or went back on their word. Snape often promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to avoid failing the boy in that way – or any way for that matter. "Something came up and I have to go out this evening. I will teach you a spell tomorrow."

"Where do you have to go?" Harry suddenly noticed how serious his guardian looked. He wondered if he had been that way all through their dinner or if it had just started. He had become quite conscious of Snape's feelings. He hated to think that the man had been harboring something and that he hadn't even noticed. Had he been so caught up in Bane that he had been neglecting everything else?

Snape had spent the late afternoon hours pondering what exactly he would tell Harry. Several months ago he wouldn't have told the child anything and if he had asked he simply would have ignored the question.

Things had changed.

Now he couldn't imagine ignoring the boy and although he wasn't sure it was the best option, he was beginning to wonder if the truth would prevent future misbehavior from his son. He knew that Harry wasn't going to be thrilled about the idea of Remus staying with him. Snape was sure that he would hear several cheeky remarks about being too old for a nanny. He only hoped that by being honest with the boy Harry would be mature enough to understand the severity of the situation. "Professor Dumbledore paid a visit this afternoon."

Harry looked up at his guardian, his dinner now of no interest to him at all. "Dumbledore? When? How come you didn't tell me?"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore," Snape corrected him with enough rigidness that it caused Harry to look guilty for his slip of words and accusatory tone. "You were working on your school work while he was here and I believe I am telling you now, or rather attempting to tell you without being interrogated."

Snape's voice was much calmer as his words progressed but Harry still couldn't help the guilt that caused his cheeks to flush. He was more than aware of the fact that Snape telling him at all was such a very different scenario than what would have played out a year prior. "Sorry," he said softly.

Snape nodded his acceptance of the apology before he agilely cleared his throat. "There is reason to believe that Peter Pettigrew is currently in an abandoned house in Little Hangleton," Snape said causing Harry's eyes to widen a considerable amount. "Professor Dumbledore is currently in proximity to the house in question. He is securing it with dozens of spells making it impossible for Pettigrew to vacate the premises if he is there."

"You're going there tonight," Harry stated suddenly knowing exactly what his guardian was about to say. "To try and catch him."

Snape nodded. "I am going there tonight," he repeated Harry's words. "You will –"

"I want to come with you," Harry cut him off not caring if Snape scolded him for it.

"Absolutely not," Snape replied firmly. "It will be far too dangerous. You are too young to be attempting to catch a criminal."

"I'm fourteen," Harry replied. He was struggling to keep his voice at a normal volume but he was determined to win the fight. He would not end up being sent to his room – or worse – over this. "I'm nearly of age."

"You've hardly been fourteen for a week," Snape replied calmly. "Fourteen is also a far cry from seventeen; that being said, even if you were nearly of age the answer would still be no. This is not a game Harry. It is extremely dangerous."

"I know it's not a game," Harry retorted. "I've already fought him off once and forms of him off two other times. I can handle myself!" He was careful not to use Voldemort's name. He knew that doing so would only make his guardian cross. Besides he knew that Snape would know exactly who he was referring to.

"The matter is not up for debate young man," Snape replied in a stern tone. "As I have already said it is far too dangerous. Remus will be coming to stay with you while I am gone and-"

"I don't need a nanny," Harry muttered into his soup. "I'm not a baby."

"I do not recall referring to you as such," Snape replied in a low voice. "However your manners at the moment certainly aren't proving to me that you are a mature adolescent."

Harry remained silent as he stared down at his dinner. He hated that Snape saw him as such a child. A small voice in the back of his mind tried to argue with him that it was nice that the man cared and wanted to protect him and his childhood but he was content to do everything he could to ignore that voice. "I could be helpful," Harry said after several long moments. "You could use me as bait. Send me in there alone, he would come out for me you know that he would."

"No," Snape practically hissed. "This discussion is ov-"

"You teach me all these spells," Harry cut the man off for the third time. "You tell me that I'm exceptionally good at defensive spells but when it really counts you don't trust me. Why do you teach me all this advanced stuff if I can't even use it?"

Silence reigned as Snape attempted to reel his temper in. He was done arguing. He was done trying to explain to a hotheaded stubborn teenager that wasn't hearing a word he was saying. He was determined to make it through the evening without punishing his child. "This discussion is over. I am your legal guardian Harry. I make the rules and as I have already said you are staying home with Remus tonight. It ends here."

"Can I be excused?" Harry asked in a miffed tone.

"If you are finished your supper than yes you may be excused." Snape tried hard to keep his feelings to himself. He didn't want his child to know how hurt he was by his request.

Harry stood up with such force that he nearly knocked his chair over in the process.

"You are treading on extremely thin ice," Snape warned. "If I were you I would push my chair in and calm my temper before I made a poor situation ten times worse."

Harry wanted to tell Snape to sod off but instead he took the man's advice. It didn't matter how cross he was with his guardian, he didn't want to end up in trouble. He carefully pushed in his chair before walking past Snape and out of the room, Bane only a step behind him.

Snape sighed to himself as he tapped the table causing their supper to vanish. His appetite for the last few bites of his soup had left along with his son.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair. Was he treating Harry like a baby? After all, the boy did have a point. He was quite remarkable at defensive spells. He also had defeated the Dark Lord on more than once occasion, even if Snape was convinced that the latter two times were sheer dumb luck.

Harry had asked to join him though. He hadn't snuck out and tried to follow him. He hadn't yelled or completely lost his temper either. In fact when he had warned Harry to control his temper, the child had done just that.

Snape's hand dropped from his face before he stood. He hadn't missed the look of hurt on Harry's face. He was no longer comfortable allowing the child to deal with his disappointments on his own. If Harry was hurting, he would do what he could to alleviate the feeling.

He moved through the living room and up the staircase as the ridiculous idea of taking the child with him filled his mind once more. He didn't doubt that he could protect Harry if he needed to. The idea of Peter Pettigrew coming within five feet of the boy was enough to make his blood boil though. He had never been a fan of the oversized dolt. He was cowardly and sneaky at best. Snape could only imagine the things he would likely be saying once caught; things that Harry should never be subjected to hearing.

Snape knocked once on the bedroom door before turning the knob and pushing it open.

Harry was on his stomach lying on his bed, his arm draped over Bane who was lying next to him.

"I will not pretend to ignore the fact that you are cross with me," Snape said in a somber voice. "I suppose our discussion and my decision hurt your pride a bit."

Harry was silent. His face was buried into Bane's thick fur. He had expected Snape to scold him or maybe even yell at him for how he had argued. He had never expected his guardian to be so understanding. "I just think that I can handle myself is all," Harry replied not bothering to move his face even an inch. "I hate that you think I couldn't."

"I know that you could," Snape nodded. "I do not doubt your skill level. However, you should not have to handle yourself Harry. Whether you like it or not, you are a child. There will likely be plenty of situations in the future where you will have no choice but to fight for your life."

"And you won't be there to protect me then," Harry dared to reply. "So shouldn't I start to learn now while you still are? While you are there and you can make sure nothing happens to me?"

Snape pondered the boy's words. Enough was enough.

"Sit up," Snape instructed sternly.

Harry's two top teeth chewed hard on his bottom lip. He had pushed Snape way too far. He was in trouble for sure just over twenty-four hours since he had gotten walloped. Harry felt his ears burn in shame as he rolled onto his back and then forced himself to sit up. He was sure that even little kids didn't get into trouble as much as he did.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear," Snape said in a serious voice. "You will listen to me regardless of whether you like what I am instructing you to do."

"I'm sorry," Harry offered. He was holding on to a small sliver of hope that his words would change the outcome of this conversation but he was pretty sure that Snape's mind was made up. He was probably going to be grounded until September 1st.

Snape held up a hand dismissing the boy's words. "You will stay right next to me at all times unless I tell you otherwise and if I do tell you otherwise you will have one chance to obey me or you will be in more trouble than you know how to handle. If I tell you to run you will run. If I tell you to hide you will hide. Am I clear?"

"Wait what?" Harry asked suddenly realizing what Snape was saying. He jumped off of his bed in excitement. "I can go with you?"

" _Harry_ ," Snape snapped. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir," Harry quickly nodded. "I'll listen. I swear I will. I'll do whatever you say."

Snape glared at him sternly.

"I will Snape, really I will," Harry promised once more.

Snape nodded clearly accepting the boy's words. "Get your wand as well as your cloak and meet me in the parlor," Snape instructed. He turned on his heel and headed for the door. A second later he paused turning back to Harry once more. "In the future, do not accuse me of not trusting you. I would trust you with my life Harry and it is important that you know that."

Harry felt a pang in his chest at the words before he nodded softly. "Okay."

"And another thing," Snape continued as he turned and headed for the door once more. "If that mutt of yours even entertains the idea of lying on a piece of furniture that is outside of your room I will use him for potion ingredients."

Harry made a face as Snape left the room. "He's not serious," he whispered in Bane's direction before rushing to his wardrobe and pulling his cloak down from the top shelf. His heart was beating in excitement. He couldn't believe that Snape was actually going to let him go with him. One thing was for certain, no matter what happened Harry was going to be perfect. He wasn't going to mess up on his first opportunity. He was going to be so good that Snape was going to want to take him along all the time.

"Now Harry," Snape's voice called from downstairs. "Before I come to my senses and floo call Remus once more to have him come sit with you."

Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table and raced out of his room as Bane ran beside him. "I'm coming," he yelled back. He couldn't help the smile that had spread across his face as he realized for about the millionth time in the past year how brilliant Snape really was.

He slowed to a stop as he entered the parlor ready for Snape to chide him for his running but the man did nothing of the sort. Instead he snapped his fingers twice causing both Minka and Kermy to appear at his feet.

The pair of them bowed in perfect unison before looking up at their master.

"Harry and I have some business to attend to this evening," he explained. "I would greatly appreciate it if the two of you could keep an eye on Bane while we are out. See to it that he doesn't get into anything he shouldn't."

The two elves nodded in agreement as Harry beamed proudly at Snape's words. It felt amazing to hear the man say that he had business to attend to with Snape.

Minka and Kermy vanished once more before Snape turned to his son. "Come then Harry," he instructed as he walked back out of the parlor and towards the front entrance.

"I'll be back soon," Harry promised Bane giving the dog a pat on the head before following Snape.

Snape opened the front door.

"Are we walking there?" Harry asked in a confused voice.

"Of course not," Snape replied. "We will be traveling by apparition."

"Can't we do that inside?"

Snape shook his head as the pair of them walked down the front walkway to the main road. "You cannot apparate on our property."

"Oh," Harry said softly. "But why not?"

"For your safety," Snape replied nonchalantly. He stepped into the road in front of their house and held out his arm. "Take my arm."

"Wait – can I ask you something first?"

"You may," he replied curious as to what the question would be.

"What made you change your mind?" Harry asked. "I mean I'm glad that you did but I just wondered is all." He wasn't sure why Snape's answer was so important to him. He didn't want to think that Snape only said yes because he felt pity for him though. Harry swore to himself that if that was the case he was going back in the house.

"Last year you wouldn't have asked at all," Snape replied in an even tone. "You would have either thrown a tantrum over not being invited to go or used you cloak in an attempt to follow me."

"I would not have," Harry argued before he could stop himself.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You asked what changed my mind and I have answered you honestly. You showed maturity in asking to accompany me. You presented your reasoning and accepted it with very little dramatics when I told you no. I assume that if you are mature enough to handle yourself in that way than you are mature enough to be trusted to obey me in a situation as grave as the one we are about to enter. Now please prove me to be correct and take my arm."

Harry instantly took hold of Snape's arm. A second later he felt as though his body was being pushed through a tube that was much too small for him. A feeling of nausea swept over him. He felt himself slam onto the ground though thankfully he caught himself on his knees before he ended up sprawled out like a baby.

He quickly scrambled to his feet the nausea now gone. His eyes scanned the world around him before he looked up at his guardian. "Why are we in a graveyard?"

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes scanned the world around him before he looked up at his guardian. "Why are we in a graveyard?"

"Although Little Hangleton is quite magical, muggles do reside here as well," Snape explained as he picked up an empty muggle beer bottle from behind a headstone. "Therefore, to apparate to the center of town or even a side street would be far too risky. I took a chance that the graveyard would be empty at this time in the evening and luckily I was correct."

Harry watched as Snape waved his wand over the beer bottle; his lips were moving but no sound was made.

"You've learned about portkeys?" Snape questioned as he placed the bottle on top of a headstone.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Should anything go wrong; should I tell you to run, you are to get back here as quickly as you possibly can. You grab hold of this bottle and it will take you back to our parlor where you will stay. You will not attempt to try and help me. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded silently.

"A verbal answer," Snape requested.

"Yes," Harry breathed. "I promise."

"Cloak on," Snape instructed. "Stay right beside me with your wand drawn."

"Sirius says that he can turn into a rat," Harry noted as he pulled his cloak over his head. The moment the words left his mouth he felt like an absolute dolt. Snape already knew that and Harry knew it.

"Why Professor Dumbledore didn't expel all three of them years ago I will never know," Snape mused as he waited for Harry to adjust his cloak.

"Well it was brilliant wasn't it?" He couldn't help but ask. "Really advanced magic." Whenever Snape made even the slightest rude comment against his dad or Sirius, Harry couldn't help but try and defend them.

"Illegal is what it was," Snape grumbled. "If I ever hear of you doing such a thing I'll…" He stopped short as a loud cheer erupted across the street.

Harry's head turned to see a pub. The front door was wide open illuminating a bright light onto the street.

"Alright then Horace, get home safely," a man laughed loudly.

"Always do, always will," the man in the street replied loudly as he stumbled. "Goodnight gentlemen."

Harry heard Snape make a disapproving sound.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked. He had the undeniable feeling that his disapproval was personal.

"Horace Slughorn," Snape supplied. "He taught Potions when I was a student. He was always a bit off of his rocker."

"He seems drunk," Harry observed.

"Indeed," Snape retorted as he started walking through the graveyard in the opposite direction of the pub. "Another activity that I had best not catch you ever partaking in."

"You drink firewhisky all the time," Harry couldn't help but point out despite the fact that he had no interest in drinking.

"There is a great deal of difference between having a nightcap and stumbling out of a pub."

"So then can I try a nightcap?" Harry asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"You may," Snape nodded.

"Really?"

"As soon as you turn seventeen," Snape said as he opened the old rusty gate surrounding the graveyard.

Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the cobblestone street. "I could just try a sip you know."

"You could also just take a trip over my knee," Snape replied.

"How far is this house?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject entirely. He didn't want a lecture to ruin their night.

"Just there," Snape replied pointing to a two story house a street away.

Harry didn't doubt that at one point the house had been a beautiful property; at the moment though it looked as though it should have been condemned. The windows were boarded up. The paint was peeling off of it. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for at least one hundred years.

Harry nearly had to jog to keep up with Snape's long strides as he followed the man down the empty street.

"Severus," the voice came out of nowhere causing Harry to jump at the sound of it.

Harry quickly turned around. He instantly recognized the tall man walking towards them. He stole a glance up at his guardian. Although Snape appeared to be unaffected by the man's sudden appearance, Harry could easily see his underlining annoyance.

"Lucius," Snape said in an even tone. "Quite the surprise to see you out in Little Hangleton."

Harry stayed perfectly still as he watched Mr. Malfoy grin softly. "I had some business to attend to, a payoff from a bet to collect. It is quite peculiar to see you here as well…Hogwarts business?"

Harry watched as Snape nodded curtly. "Indeed."

"I hear you are still the ward of Potter," Lucius said in a disgusted voice. "It must be exhausting to play both roles as well as you do."

Harry was overwhelmed with the urge to ask what the man meant by his words but he forced himself to remain quiet. Snape would bloody murder him if he came out from under his cloak, he was sure of it. He tried to imagine Mr. Malfoy's face if he asked without ever removing his cloak at all. He was sure the man would be absolutely flabbergasted to hear Harry Potter's voice without seeing him. Unfortunately he was also sure that Snape would murder him for that as well.

"Yes well I have never been one to shy away from my obligations," Snape replied.

Harry was sure that he could hear apprehension in the man's voice. He wondered if it was really there though or if he was just imagining it. It was rare for Snape to sound anxious.

"I do apologize but I really must be on my way," Snape continued. "It's getting quite late and I still must travel to Hogwarts."

"Of course," Lucius nodded. "I'll be in touch."

Harry turned and quickly followed Snape remaining silent and making as little noise as he possibly could doing so.

Several feet later, Snape looked over his shoulder to confirm that Lucius was long gone before he cleared his throat. "You did very well just now," Snape said, "Very well indeed."

Harry wanted to ask Snape what Mr. Malfoy had meant when he had said that he played both sides but he was sure that now wasn't the best time to do so. "Thanks," he replied as they approached the house.

Snape paused in front of the gate. Harry watched as he waved his wand once through the air.

"I trust that you remember your promises to me?" Snape asked in a voice so low that Harry had to strain in order to hear it.

"Yes Sir," Harry whispered.

"It is imperative that you obey."

Harry could hear the seriousness in Snape's words. "Yes Sir,' he whispered once more. He wanted to tell Snape that there was no way in hell that he was going to muck this up. However, he also knew that actions spoke louder than words, especially given his history. He was determined to show the man though. He wasn't thick. He knew that if tonight went well it would increase his chances of being allowed to go again. He wasn't going to destroy that opportunity.

"Keep your wand out at all times," Snape instructed as he pushed open the small chain link fence and started up the front walkway with Harry at his side. "You will wait for instruction from me before you do anything."

"Okay," Harry whispered. Unlike when he had gone after the stone or into the Chamber of Secrets, he wasn't nervous at all. He had Snape with him. He felt safe despite the fact that he knew how juvenile that was.

Snape waved his wand causing the front door to slowly creek open.

Harry slipped inside before Snape shut the door behind him.

With a flick of his wrist, a bright light illuminated from the top of his wand.

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at how easily the man could perform spells silently. He had been begging Snape to teach him all summer but his guardian was insistent that he was still too young to learn.

Harry watched as Snape pointed his wand at the staircase. A small red spark shot from the tip of it but nothing else happened.

Snape moved slowly through the front entry and into the parlor. Harry watched as he pointed his wand at several pieces of furniture but nothing happened. He made a mental note to question what spells he was using later.

Snape paused at a large desk. He picked up a stack of papers.

Harry peered around the man's side as he tried to read them. It didn't seem like anything important to Harry, just old bank statements and personal letters. He figured that Snape must have agreed because seconds later he dropped them back onto the desk causing a small cloud of dust to erupt into the air.

Harry took a step backwards in an attempt to prevent himself from sneezing. His eyes widened as he saw the small familiar rodent scurry across the carpeted floor.

"Scabbers!" He exclaimed without thinking. A second later his cloak was off and at his feet.

Snape turned on his heel and gave Harry a deadly look before turning his attention to the direction in which the boy was pointing. Without even a second of hesitation Snape pointed his wand at Scabbers. Harry's eyes widened, a sickening feeling taking over his stomach as Ron's pet rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew.

Harry eyed his guardian as the man kept his wand on the felon. He quickly squatted down and retrieved his cloak. He was about to throw it back over his head in an attempt to somehow fix the horrible situation that he had put himself in.

"Don't bother," Snape practically growled. "Doing so would be utterly pointless now."

Harry wanted to apologize. To beg for mercy even but instead he bunched up his cloak and shoved it under his arm before pointing his own wand at Peter as well. The giant squid was swimming violently around his stomach. He tried to force himself to ignore it. Snape had never said a word about keeping his cloak on, Harry tried to rationalize with himself despite the fact that he was more than aware that it had been an unspoken understanding. Still, he had found Peter Pettigrew hadn't he? The man had been moving so quickly discussed as Scabbers that Harry was sure that if he had waited even another second he would have gotten away.

"Harry Pot – Potter," Peter stuttered over his name.

"Do not speak to him," Snape snarled as he roughly pulled Harry so that he was now standing behind him.

"Severus please," Peter now begged. "It is all a big misunderstanding. It was never my fault."

"Are you denying that Sirius Black appointed you the Potters secret keeper?"

Harry peered around Snape as Peter shook his head no. He was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Scabbers had been Peter Pettigrew this whole time. The rat had lived in his dormitory with him for ages now.

"Then you do not deny that you betrayed your friends thirteen years ago when you revealed their location?" Snape continued angrily.

"You know what he is capable of," Peter replied. Harry could see the apprehension on the man's face. "He tortured me in unspeakable ways." He paused as his eyes drifted down to Harry. "You look so much like your father. He would have understood me. He would have helped me."

"My father would never have betrayed his friends," Harry shot back moving from his spot behind Snape so that he was now standing next to his guardian. "He would have died before doing such a thing!"

Harry was expecting Snape to belt him for his outburst or at the very least to scold him, but his guardian remained silent.

"Your father-"

"Shut up!" Harry practically yelled. "You killed my father! It is your fault that he is dead!"

Snape grabbed him and situated him so that he was now behind him once more. Harry instantly noted that his guardian was much gentler with him this time.

"Your father would be appalled to see you beside Severus," Peter replied now obviously hurt by Harry's lack of understanding. "If anyone should be in Azkaban it's your so-called guardian. James Potter's son the ward of a known-"

"Silence," Snape commanded. He waved his wand causing Peter to lose the ability to speak.

"Don't hurt him," Harry whispered before he could stop himself.

Snape rolled his eyes, so like a Gryffindor. "He is not in pain, only mute for now," Snape replied. He waved his wand once more causing Peter to stiffen like a board and drop to the floor.

"A body bind," Harry stated the obvious.

"Indeed," Snape replied. For the first time since Peter had appeared Snape took his attention off of the man and turned to his son.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered. His eyes were already filling with tears but he was determined not to cry. He had messed up. He just had to accept it. Crying was childish and pointless.

"I must transport him to Hogwarts where Professor Dumbledore will be waiting," Snape replied, ignoring the apology altogether. He snapped his fingers causing Minka to suddenly appear at his feet. "Please escort Harry home," Snape instructed the small elf. "Remus Lupin will be arriving shortly. He will stay with Harry until I arrive." Snape trusted Minka and Kermy a great deal. However, he also knew how fond they were of Harry and how easily they could likely be persuaded. He hardly wanted to put any of them in a situation that was designed for them to fail. Snape's eyes traveled upward from Minka and now locked with his son's. "You will behave for him Harry."

Harry nodded as he swallowed hard. "Yes Sir."

"Come Master Harry," Minka said gently as she took Harry's hand in her own.

A second later Snape's face disappeared and the world around Harry went black. Harry felt the horrible feeling of being pressed hard from every direction, he found himself unable to breath. His eyeballs and ears felt like they were being pushed deeper into his skull.

The dreadful feeling lasted for all of a moment before the world appeared around him once more and he suddenly realized that he was standing in Snape's parlor.

"Didn't we just apparate?" Harry asked in a confused voice.

"We did Sir," Minka nodded.

"Just Harry," he instructed her before continuing with his initial thought. "But Snape said we couldn't do that on the property."

"You can't," she replied with a small shake of her head. "It's different for me, I can."

"But why?"

Minka shrugged slightly. "I'm an elf," she replied as if that explained everything.

Harry was about to ask her to explain when he heard Bane bark loudly in the kitchen. Seconds later the sound of his nails on the hardwood floor could be heard as he ran into the parlor.

"Ah Harry," Remus said in a cheerful voice as he entered the room. "I thought I heard you in here. I was just out in the backyard with your new pet. Does he have a name?"

"Bane," Harry replied. He felt guilt sweep over his body as he thought about his actions less than an hour ago. He didn't deserve a pet dog.

"A fine name," Remus smiled warmly before his attention went to Minka. "Thank you for seeing to it that he traveled home safety."

Minka bowed deeply before snapping her fingers and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea?" Remus asked as he started off in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry knew that he didn't deserve it. He knew that he should really just send himself to bed. He hadn't seen Remus in weeks though. He wanted to talk to him, to find out if he had seen Sirius. He wanted to enjoy his last few moments alive. He tossed his cloak onto the couch."Sure," he said softly as he followed Remus into the other room.

Unlike Snape who simply tapped the table and caused their tea to appear, Remus seemed content in doing things the muggle way. Harry slid into his seat and watched intently as Remus filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. Bane settled down on the floor below him, his head rested gently on Harry's left foot.

"I hear that Peter Pettigrew was captured this evening," Remus noted as he walked across the room and sat down where Snape typically did.

Harry nodded in reply but remained silent.

"Somehow you don't seem as excited about that as I had imagined that you would. You do realize what this means? Sirius is a free man now. He will be able to live a normal life once again."

"I know. I'm happy about that," Harry replied. "I mucked everything up though."

Concern took over the older man's face. "Care to elaborate?"

Harry shrugged and then mentally scolded himself for doing so. Snape wouldn't have accepted it as an answer and he knew it. He also knew that Remus deserved more than that too. "I convinced Snape to let me go along with him tonight," Harry tried to explain. "He gave me all these rules to follow. I meant to follow them too but then I saw him or well Scabbers but it was him. I yelled out and took my cloak off" He had almost expected to feel embarrassed confiding in Remus but shockingly it felt right to him; comforting in a way.

"It sounds to me as though if you hadn't done that, Peter likely would have gotten away."

"That's what I think too," Harry agreed with a nod. His fingers absentmindedly picked at a small fray in the tablecloth.

"You think that your guardian will disagree?" Remus asked as the teapot whistled loudly.

Harry watched as Remus stood and crossed the room. He retrieved two teabags and two cups from the correct cabinets. Harry couldn't help but wonder how often Remus had joined Snape for tea. The man clearly knew his way around the kitchen well. "Yeah probably," Harry muttered softly as Remus placed a cup of tea in front of him.

The older man tapped the table once causing a plate of scones to appear in the center. "Oh I don't know," he mused gently. "He may surprise you Harry."

Another shrug. Snape would be scolding him for sure now. For the first time in their conversation Harry felt his body fill with embarrassment. "He warned me though," he admitted as his ears burned in shame. "I knew how important it was to listen."

"Talk to him," Remus encouraged. "Doing so can only be helpful."

Harry gave a half shrug in response. He couldn't explain to Remus the inner-workings of his relationship with his guardian. He wouldn't go into detail about how much the look of disappointment in Snape's eyes would hurt – far more than any punishment that the man could dish out. "How's Sirius doing?" Harry asked changing the subject entirely. "Have you seen him?"

Remus nodded with a grin after sipping his tea. "He is quite good. A bit restless having been stuck in his parent's house though after tonight that problem will be solved. He misses you."

"I'm not allowed to go visit him," Harry confessed. He thought about the countless times over the summer that he had entertained the idea of sneaking off to see his godfather. "I miss him too."

"Perhaps I would be permitted to take you," Remus suggested. "At any rate it certainly would not hurt if I put forward the idea."

"Would you really?" Harry asked in an excited voice. He reached out a hand and took a scone, his worries about the evening vanishing for a moment.

Remus nodded. "Of course."

"Brilliant, thanks!"

Remus smiled gently before sipping his tea once more.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Harry asked a moment later. "Pettigrew I mean."

"I think it is safe to say that he will spend the rest of his days in Azkaban where he belongs."

Harry mulled over the response for a moment. He wasn't sure that snooping for answers with Remus was the best idea. He had seen the man angry in the past and had no desire to relive those moments. He quickly concluded though that he could always try and if Remus appeared annoyed at all Harry could quickly change the subject. "He said that Snape should be in Azkaban."

"Did he? I can't imagine why. Peter is deranged Harry. He has spent over a decade living as a rat in hiding. He is likely certifiably crazy."

Harry wanted to point out that he had been living in hiding as Ron's pet but he didn't want to change the subject. He took a long sip of his tea and placed his teacup back on the table before responding. "He started to say why. He said because Snape is a known something but Snape stopped him before he could say what."

Harry watched as Remus' face changed slightly. The calm and cheerful demeanor was replaced with one of concern.

"We saw Mr. Malfoy in town too," Harry continued. "He said that Snape playing both sides must be exhausting."

"Unfortunately Harry this is a conversation that would be best had with your guardian."

Harry noted that although Remus clearly did not want to continue with this subject he did not appear to be annoyed at all. "Yeah but-"

Remus held up a hand cutting the boy short. "It is not my place and I will not act as though it is."

"Is it real bad?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Pettigrew said that my dad would be angry that Snape is my guardian."

"It is not necessarily bad Harry, just complicated – very complicated," Remus replied gently. He paused momentarily as he sipped his tea. "It is no secret that your father and Severus did not get along. Your dad however, matured a great deal in his last few years. I firmly believe that he would be quite pleased that you have found a parental figure in Severus."

Harry was shocked by the tears that were fighting to escape his eyes. He hadn't expected Remus' words to affect him in such a way. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to get his emotions under control.

"Had I been in any condition to take you I certainly would have," Remus continued. "And I can speak for Sirius and say that he feels the same way."

Harry bit off a bite of his scone. He swallowed hard to force the food past the lump in his throat. "I know," he finally replied several moments later.

The idea of his godfather being his guardian entered his mind once more. He wasn't naive enough to think that Sirius being a free man wouldn't result in his godfather wanting custody of him. Sirius had mentioned it numerous times over the course of the school year, Harry was sure that the man wouldn't just stop now. It was the one downfall of Sirius' freedom.

Harry took another bite of his scone as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to tell his godfather that he wanted to stay with Snape.

* * *

Snape stepped out of his fireplace and into his parlor to find Remus Lupin sitting in the armchair, a book in his hands.

Snape was quite thankful for Remus' friendship even if he wouldn't refer to their relationship as such to others. The man often dropped everything at a moment's notice to stay with Harry and despite his close relationship with Sirius, Snape trusted him. After all, Remus had been aware that Sirius was living in the Shrieking Shack and despite the man's pestering he hadn't involved Harry at all.

"Severus," Remus said closing his book. "All is well I take it?"

Snape nodded as he crossed the room and began fixing two nightcaps. The conversation that he had had earlier with Harry entered his mind causing him to smirk slightly.

A moment later he crossed the room once more and handed Remus his drink before sitting on the couch. "He has been delivered to Azkaban where he will await trial. I do not doubt that he will be found guilty at which time he will spend the rest of his life imprisoned."

"It's quite concerning that he was posing as Ron's pet rat."

"Terrifying is what it is," Snape replied. It was rare that he admitted to fear but if there was ever a time for doing so this was undoubtedly it. "When I think of how easily he could have killed Harry," Snape paused for a moment before his emotions got the best of him. "I'm elated that he has been captured." Another slight pause. "Is Harry asleep?"

"I don't know," Remus answered honestly. "He is in bed. I finally convinced him to go up less than an hour ago. He wanted to wait up for you."

"He behaved for you?" Snape questioned.

Remus nodded, "He always does. I must warn you though he is quite concerned that you are cross with him."

"He is lucky that I did not give him a strapping the moment he took that blasted cloak off," Snape responded despite knowing the doing so would have been far too hasty.

"I do not disagree with your disciplinary tactics," Remus replied. He paused to take a sip of his drink. "Harry is happy and quite well behaved. Perhaps this time however, his misbehavior helped more than it hurt."

Snape glared at Remus. It did not matter if he trusted the man. He would not discuss how he chose to discipline his child with him.

"He mentioned that you encountered Lucius," Remus spoke again. "Harry questioned me about a comment that the man made. I am sure that you know what I am referring to. I told Harry that it was a discussion best left to have with you."

Snape nodded. He had expected as much. His child was exceptionally bright. He knew that Harry would not miss Lucius' words.

Remus finished the contents of his glass and placed the now empty china on the table. "It's quite late," Remus said as he stood with his book in his hand. "I had best get home."

"Thank you for watching him," Snape replied as he too stood.

He watched as the man took a handful of floo powder from the dish on the mantel and moments later vanished.

Snape picked up his glass and quickly finished the contents.

He walked across the room and placed the now empty tumbler on the side table before heading towards the front hall.

He climbed the stairs slowly as he pondered his next move. He knew that Harry likely deserved punishment. He had given the child rules and one of them had been to wait for instruction before doing anything. It had been very fortunate that everything had gone well. Harry's outburst could have easily ended in disaster. Still, Snape was not in the mood to dole out a spanking. It was easily one of the worst parts of his guardianship. It was solely his responsibility to discipline the boy, regardless of whether or not he wanted to do so.

Harry's door was cracked open, the light from the hallway illuminating in a triangle shape on the young teenager's bedroom floor.

Snape pushed the door open wider causing Bane to sit up at attention. The canine quickly realized that the intruder was not a stranger and settled back down next to Harry.

"Hi." The small voice came from under the quilt.

"You should be asleep," Snape mused as he crossed the room. He sat on the edge of the boy's bed careful not to sit on him.

"I wanted to wait for you," Harry admitted.

Snape could easily hear the emotion in his voice. He was close to tears.

"Why is that?" Snape asked despite knowing the answer to his question.

"To say sorry," Harry replied after a long pause. "I mucked it all up."

"You are quite fortunate that the situation went as well as it did," Snape replied forcing himself to sound stern. "What if that rat was meant to be a distraction so that we could be attacked from behind? What if he had grabbed ahold of you before I could react? There were reasons behind why I had instructed you to wait for my orders Harry."

Harry cringed at the chastisement. He didn't deny that he deserved it but it still hurt. "I was just afraid that he would get away," Harry tried to explain. "I was afraid that it would be my fault that he did."

Snape nodded in understanding. "The next time you accompany me on such a dangerous outing you will do well to obey the rules."

"The next time?" Harry asked as he sat up in excitement. "You mean you would take me again?"

"I would," Snape nodded. "I hardly think that one mistake made with the best interest of the situation in mind should bar you from all future outings."

Harry grinned widely at his guardian. "Thanks Snape."

"Do not thank me just yet," Snape replied. "Unfortunately regardless of your intentions you still blatantly disobeyed me Harry."

Harry was silent. His mind wandered to that stupid bloody paddle. He prayed that his guardian wouldn't summon that dreadful piece of thin wood.

"You will spend the day in your room tomorrow," Snape handed down the sentence. "I expect you to complete all of your summer assignments as well as think about your actions."

Harry nodded. The last thing he wanted was to lose a day of his summer holiday but he didn't want a walloping either and if given the choice between the two he would gladly stay in his room.

"This will not happen again," Snape said in a serious voice.

"It won't," Harry quickly agreed. "I promise."

"Very well then," Snape replied in a much gentler voice. "To bed with you."

"Wait! Can I ask you something else?"

"The conversation that you wish to have is much too long of one to have at this moment," Snape replied.

"How do you know what I want to ask?" Harry questioned as Snape stood and then gently pushed him back until his head was resting on his pillow.

"I know how your brain works Harry. I know what you heard this evening and I know that you have questions in regards to it. You are far too intelligent not to. I promise you that tomorrow we will discuss it."

"All of it?" Harry asked as Snape tucked his blankets around his shoulders. Harry was sure that he was far too old to be tucked in but he didn't care. He was certain that he would allow Snape to do so as long as the man wanted to. If he was seventeen and Snape tried he wouldn't stop him.

"All of it," Snape replied. "You have my word."

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder that this story is AU. Enjoy this chapter and please feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it - just do so kindly.**

* * *

Harry's brain awoke before his eyes opened.

Memories of the night before replayed in his mind. Despite the fact that he was thrilled that Peter had been captured and his godfather would now be free, he couldn't help but feel loads of uneasiness about it as well.

It amazed him how quickly he had grown to love Sirius. He was a link to his parents that he hadn't known existed and now that he did he couldn't get enough of the man. He knew that living with Sirius would be nothing short of amazing. Harry was sure that it would consist of a life without rules and consequences. Sirius would likely congratulate him on detentions he received and give him pointers on wandering around the castle in the middle of the night. If Sirius scolded him for sneaking out of the castle it would likely be because he hadn't been invited to join.

Harry was sure that Ron would be appalled by his thoughts but he couldn't help it – he didn't want to live with Sirius. He in no way enjoyed Snape's rules, nor did he particularly like the consequences that came with breaking those rules, but he couldn't imagine his life without them.

He tried to picture breaking a major rule such as putting his life in danger and Snape ignoring his misbehavior. He couldn't make sense of why, but the thought of his guardian doing such a thing hurt far more than any punishment could.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he suddenly remembered the outcome of his disobedience the night before. He wondered if he would be permitted to join Snape for meals or if it would be a full day of solitary confinement.

He rolled onto his side spotting a plate on his bedside table. Although he was disappointed that he would be eating breakfast alone, he couldn't help but grin at the large helping of beans and toast on the dish. It was one of the many mysteries of his guardian. Harry would never understand why Snape punished and rewarded him at the same time but he was always very thankful for it. He hoped that if he ever had kids one day that he would remember to do the same.

Gingerly he propped his upper body up with his elbows and then pulled himself into a sitting position. For the first time he noticed that Bane was not in the room. He was sure that Snape would never go for it but he had been hoping that his guardian would allow him the company of his dog for the day.

Harry was about to reach over and pick up his breakfast when he suddenly remembered Snape's promise. He was amazed that it had taken him so long to remember. The night before he had tossed and turned for over an hour trying to imagine that Snape had to tell him.

Curiosity shot through his body as he quickly pulled the covers off of his lower body. A moment late his bare feet were on the floor. He walked across his room and slowly took hold of the door knob.

He paused for a moment as he debated his next move. He didn't doubt that Snape having his breakfast ready in his room under a warming charm meant that he was to stay put. He didn't think that Snape was still cross about the cloak mishap. He hadn't seemed mad when he had come home anyway. And what if he forgot about the talk, Harry rationalized with himself. If Snape forgot and he was stuck in his room all day then his guardian would break a promise and Harry knew that Snape hated to do that.

He turned the door knob and stepped into the hallway before he could change his mind. He quickly made his way down the hallway but halted to a stop at the top of the stairs.

There was always the chance that his guardian was still cross. He could have thought about the situation a bit more and decided that Harry hadn't been punished enough. He could have already decided that if Harry didn't stay in his room he would add more punishment.

Harry leaned on the wooden banister as he considered his options.

"I believe that you are supposed to be in your room."

The sound of the familiar voice pulled Harry from his thoughts and made him jump slightly.

"You are well aware of the rules," Snape continued. "The only acceptable reason to leave your room is to use the lavatory."

"I know," Harry replied looking down at his guardian who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"I was unaware that the lavatory up there is out of service. Or perhaps construction will be taking place and the lavatory will be rebuilt at the top of the staircase," Snape mused in a sarcastic tone.

"You said we could talk today," Harry replied not moving an inch from his spot. "You said that you would explain things."

"I did and I shall," Snape nodded. "After lunch."

Harry's shoulders slumped at these words – his face fell.

"I'm sorry Harry but I must leave shortly and I will not return until then."

"Leave for where?" Harry questioned with curiosity.

"The Ministry," Snape replied honestly. "I am meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and your godfather. Pettigrew was given a large dose of veritaserum last night. He confessed to everything we knew and then some. With such a confession, a trial is not necessary. He is already in Azkaban and has been sentenced to a lifetime there."

"Why does Sirius have to go to the Ministry?" Harry asked in a nervous voice. He abandoned the banister and took a step off of the second floor and down a single stair.

"The Ministry is requesting to speak with him," Snape answered simply.

"Can I come?" Harry asked as he stepped down two more stairs. "I'll be so good that you won't even know I am there."

"I won't know that you are there because you won't be there," Snape replied. "I believe that you are being punished today."

"I could stay in my room tomorrow instead," Harry offered.

Snape shook his head firmly. "As always the punishment which I have set is not up for debate."

"If Remus is going then who is staying here with me?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to just take me?"

"Minka and Kermy are more than capable of watching over you," Snape replied. A stern look took over his face. "You will behave for them Harry. The consequences will be severe if you fail to do so."

"I will," Harry promised with a nod as he stepped down two more stairs. "Why does the Ministry want to talk to Sirius?"

"Likely to apologize for imprisoning him wrongly. I also suspect that they wish to discuss his relationship with you as well."

While Snape explained Harry took a step down another stair. He froze at Snape's words. "I won't have to go live with him will I? I mean I love him of course but –"

"Relax," Snape instructed seeing the tension on the child's face. "You will not be forced to move in with Black." Snape couldn't help the feeling of affection for his son that was racing through his body. He had suspected that Harry wanted to stay with him but hearing the words warmed his soul. "I simply meant that the Ministry would likely want to speak with your godfather about the safety precautions surrounding you."

"Oh," Harry replied. He made the move to step down another stair when Snape raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.

"However, if you take one more step down those stairs you may want to go live with your godfather rather than face the punishment that you will receive from me."

"I need to take care of Bane," Harry reminded him though he stayed put rather than moving down and testing the man.

"Bane is being taken care of by Minka," Snape informed him. "Now might I suggest that you turn yourself around and go back to your room where you belong before I find it necessary to assign another essay to your workload for the day."

Harry gave his guardian a pitiful look. "Will you come up and say goodbye before you leave?"

Snape nodded in agreement. "I will. Now go Harry."

Reluctantly Harry turned around and slowly made his way back up the staircase. He didn't see why his guardian couldn't just allow him to go and let him do his time in his room tomorrow, but he wasn't going to try and argue with Snape either.

* * *

"Had there been any inclination that you were innocent," Cornelius said in a solemn tone, "we would have released you at once."

Snape rolled his eyes at the words as he stared out the large window that overlooked downtown London. Cornelius' words were laughable. Black could have screamed that he was innocent from the top of his lungs every day, but without solid proof he never would have been released from Azkaban.

"Thank you Minister," Sirius replied calmly.

Snape's eyebrow rose. He was quite impressed with the mutt's ability to keep his temper under control. He had expected Black to be an emotional mess – yelling and screaming about the injustice of it all. He had been completely calm throughout the conversation. It almost made Snape wonder if Albus or Remus had given him something to help with his temperament. From what Snape had seen of the man in the past few months, which admittedly wasn't much, the man hadn't changed since their childhood days at all. He was still the same irrational, short tempered bully that he had always been. It made Snape fear what would happen if Harry spent too much time with the man.

"I think it may be appropriate to speak with The Daily Prophet about publishing a story to clear Sirius' name," Albus suggested.

Although Snape hardly believe that Black deserved such a thing he couldn't help but feel thankful for Albus' words. He was unfortunately all too aware that eventually his child would want to venture off somewhere with his godfather – it was only natural after all. The last thing Snape needed was to worry about how others would perceive Harry for being seen with a known murderer. He was sure that there would still be those that would read the article and doubt every word, but if it helped a few people see the truth it would be worth it.

"Of course," Cornelius nodded. "I can take care of that this afternoon. Perhaps we can even persuade them to print a special evening edition focused solely on Mr. Black's story."

"Excellent," Albus smiled. "Now we must discuss Sirius' living arrangements. He is currently residing at his parent's old estate however…"

Snape stopped listening as he glanced up at the large clock on the wall. It was nearly an hour after lunch. His thoughts immediately went to his son. He hadn't expected to be nearly this long at the Ministry. He knew that Minka would be sure to deliver Harry his lunch. She was very attentive when it came to such things. He also knew that one of the two elves would remember to take Bane out for some exercise and feed him as well. Snape's main concern was whether or not his child was getting restless. He didn't want to have to carry out further discipline. He silently prayed that Harry wasn't becoming impatient with waiting – that he hadn't ventured out of his room to investigate or find entertainment. Several times Snape had contemplated requesting to venture home for just a moment to check on his young charge however, he refrained from doing so. With Cornelius Fudge in the room the last thing he needed was for the man to think for even a moment that he questioned whether Harry would behave. The Ministry had surprisingly been leaving them alone lately and Snape did not want to give them a reason to change that. He did not doubt that Minka would alert him if she could not handle Harry. He also knew the relationship that the two shared though. He did not doubt that Harry could easily persuade Minka to allow him to misbehave.

"Now then, there is the matter of your godson," Cornelius said pulling Snape from his thoughts. "Surely you must realize that he is a special child. The level of security that he requires at all times is astronomical. I am well aware of your skill level Mr. Black and your ability to protect Mr. Potter is not being doubted in the least. I only wish to illustrate how important it is to put his safety as the top priority when you are in his presence."

Snape rolled his eyes once more. It wasn't that Cornelius' words weren't true - it was the way in which he said them. He would have liked to remind the man that the boy had a name. He also would have liked to demand that the overgrown toad stop speaking about his son as though he should be kept in a laboratory. Snape felt a wave of uneasiness flow through him as he realized that a year ago he would have referred to him solely as Potter, even adding the title of Mr. would never have happened.

"I would like to start the necessary procedures to file for custody of him," Sirius said plainly. "He is after all my godson."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape replied unable to stop himself from speaking. He turned away from the window to face the room of men. "I have been taking care of and providing for Harry for a year now while you have been unable to. I do not intend to just step down from my position."

"An excellent and valid point however, I am able to care for him now," Sirius retorted. "And I intend to do just that. His parents named me his godfather, they intended for Harry to be with me in the event that he needed to be."

"Sirius," Remus said softly speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"Over my dead body," Snape hissed. "Harry is happy, healthy, and thriving in my care. One day with you and he'll be back to risking his life at every chance he gets."

"You don't give him a choice but to behave," Sirius said. He was speaking in a calm voice but Snape could clearly see the anger on the man's face. "If he doesn't you beat him until he does. Isn't that right? I've heard you threaten him."

"I do not beat Harry," Snape snapped. "I discipline the child. Every person in this room is well aware of the tactics I use to keep the child safe. As I told you months ago Black I would find it hard to believe that had James Potter lived he would never find himself in a position where he had to punish his son." Snape could feel his temper boiling over. He would have liked to have seen Black protect the boy as well as he had without disciplining him. What was he supposed to do? Reward Harry for sneaking out of the castle and nearly drowning in the lake? Was he supposed to congratulate him for acting out in class? Was he to praise him for putting his life in danger? Black's words only further proved that he wasn't the right guardian for Harry.

"And I believe I told you then that you had better not lay so much as a finger on my godson."

"Enough of this," Snape said his attention turning to Albus. "Surely there has to be some statute of limitations. The man hardly knows Harry. Not even twenty four hours ago he was still wanted for murder."

"I know him well enough to know that he would jump at the chance to live with me," Sirius retorted.

Snape bit his tongue resisting the urge to tell the man exactly what Harry felt about living with him. His utter dislike for Black forgotten for a moment, he knew what it was like to feel that the child didn't want him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to hear it.

"Of course there are guidelines to be followed with any child and with one as special as Mr. Potter those guidelines are only intensified," Cornelius spoke up. "Given the special circumstances of this situation Mr. Black would need to wait an allotted amount of time before filing an appeal for a custody change. I am not sure of the exact amount of time that must pass but I know it is at least a year under normal circumstances."

"A year," Sirius blanched. "What about joint custody or visitation rights? He is _my_ godson!"

"I have never stopped you from visiting Harry," Snape pointed out despite knowing damn well that had the man asked he would have refused to comply.

"Please Minister, if it's at all possible I would like for Harry to visit me at my residence," Sirius said ignoring Snape altogether.

"I am not comfortable with him doing so unless another trusted adult is present," Snape spoke. He was fighting hard to keep his tone calm. The last thing he wanted was for his temper to get the best of him.

"I would be willing to accompany Harry," Remus offered. "Of course if everyone else involved approves of that. I could take him to visit weekly."

Snape had mixed feelings on the offer. On one hand he was appreciative that Remus was willing to offer his services. His doing so would make things much easier. On the other hand he was furious that he would likely have to give in and allow Harry to go.

"I think that it a reasonable compromise for now," Albus mused with a twinkle in his eye. "The time together would certainly be beneficial to both Sirius and Harry."

All eyes fell on Snape. He would have liked to refuse and then apparate home to his child. He knew that doing either desire was not an option though. "A weekly visit with Remus present would be acceptable."

"Wonderful," Cornelius smiled widely, "Mr. Black might I suggest that you use that time to get to know Mr. Potter and form a relationship with him. And now that that matter is taken care of I think this meeting can be concluded."

* * *

By the time he stepped back into his own parlor Snape's mood was foul. He had already made the decision that if his young charge hadn't behaved himself while he was gone the child would regret it.

After an exceptionally long meeting at the Ministry, he had been forced to accompany Albus back to Hogwarts where they spent more time discussing Harry's new visitation schedule with his godfather. Snape would have liked to tell Albus to be quiet about the whole blasted arrangement but instead he had kept his thoughts to himself.

Since he had left his house that morning he had been looking forward to coming home to Harry. Now that he was faced with the very real task of going to talk to his child and confess his past, present, and future he would have preferred to have been back at Hogwarts or even the Ministry rather than having to deal with it.

He snapped his fingers causing Minka to appear at his feet.

"Master Snape," she said as she bowed deeply.

"Minka," he answered, nodding. "I do hope that you had a peaceful day."

The small elf nodded enthusiastically. "Master Harry was very well behaved. He is nearly done his schoolwork as well."

Snape let out a small sigh of relief. "He didn't pester you to leave his room?"

Minka shook her head. "Not even once."

"Very good," Snape nodded. "And Bane wasn't any trouble for you?"

Another shake of the small head, "None at all Sir."

"Very well then," Snape nodded. "Thank you for your help. I think perhaps both you and Kermy should take the evening off. I am certainly capable of preparing dinner for Harry and I."

Minka smiled as she bowed once more. "Thank you Sir." A moment later she vanished in a small cloud of smoke.

Snape strode into the kitchen. He opened the small cupboard and withdrew a vial. In one quick motion he screwed the top off of it and ingested the thick contents. Seconds later the headache that had been pounding so violently that it was beginning to make him nauseous faded completely.

He left the empty vial on the counter as a reminder to himself to fill it up later before he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Slowly he made his way up the staircase. He wasn't completely convinced that having this discussion with Harry was for the best but he knew that he did not have a choice in the matter. Several times now over the course of the last year someone had nearly slipped in front of the boy. It was only a matter of time before the truth was revealed whether Snape liked it or not. He was wise enough to know that telling Harry on his own terms was far better than the child finding out on his own. Still, he wasn't sure that Harry wouldn't be jumping at the idea of living with his godfather after they talked.

Snape knocked once on the boy's bedroom door before turning the knob and pushing it open.

Bane leapt off of Harry's bed jumping at Snape's feet for attention.

"He came in here on his own," Harry quickly explained. "I didn't ask if he could."

"It's fine," Snape replied shocking his young charge by his nonchalant response. He patted the dog gently on the head in response to his excitement before walking across the room and retrieving Harry's desk chair.

"I didn't think were going to be out until tonight," Harry said as he sat up a little straighter, his back leaning against his bed's head board. "You said you would be home by lunch."

"Yes well originally I had intended to be. I wasn't aware that the meeting would be quite as extensive as it was," Snape replied as he placed the chair closer to Harry's bed and gingerly sat down on it.

It wasn't until Snape sat down that Harry noticed that his guardian looked like he was a combination of exhausted and annoyed. "What's wrong?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "Was the meeting bad? Did something happen?" Despite Snape promising him earlier that he wouldn't have to move in with Sirius he couldn't help but worry that that was exactly what was going to happen.

"It wasn't all bad," Snape replied honestly. "Just extensive." Snape paused as he took in the concern on his child's face. "Relax Harry," he said in a gentle tone. "Although your custody arrangement was discussed nothing will change aside from the fact that you will be making weekly visits to your godfather."

"I will?" Harry asked. He hoped that the excitement in his voice didn't hurt Snape's feelings.

"You will," Snape nodded. "Remus will accompany you on them."

If possible Harry's excitement grew. He could only imagine how wonderful spending time with Sirius and Remus would be. He was sure that he would hear amazing stories about his parents and go on incredible outings with them. He was sure he would even be able to convince Sirius to teach him how to pull off a prank or two.

"About what you heard last night," Snape said in a solemn voice bringing Harry out of his daydreams.

The news of visits with Sirius had caused Harry to completely forget about the previous evening. Now at Snape's mention of it he felt his heart skip a beat. Remus had said that it wasn't bad but Snape's face was telling him the exact opposite.

"As I have told you my childhood was not ideal," Snape started searching for the correct words to explain the situation in a way that wouldn't leave his child hating him. "After my parents passed away I was left virtually alone and very confused. I do not wish for it to sound as though I am using my childhood as an excuse for my actions because that is hardly the case however, I think it does play a small part in the choices I made."

"What kind of choices?" Harry asked in a curious voice. His heart was beating at a rapid pace. He didn't have the slightest idea what Snape was about to say but he had a horrible gut feeling that it wasn't good.

"Do you know what a Death Eater is Harry?" Snape could feel his voice shaking and he prayed that Harry could not hear it.

Harry shook his head.

"A Death Eater is a follower of the Dark Lord," Snape explained. "It is someone who takes the Dark Mark and agrees to spend the rest of their life serving him."

Harry felt his stomach drop at the words. "You…" he whispered.

Snape nodded. "I took the Dark Mark. I made the decision that I would serve the Dark Lord to the best of my ability. As I have already said, I was young and very confused."

Harry felt his stomach turn at the words. He instantly felt betrayed by the man he had grown to love. He had half a mind to walk out of the room before Snape could say another word. He couldn't find it in him to move though. Instead he sat on his bed staring at his guardian, his mouth open in shock.

"I likely would have served him for much longer but when he made the decision to murder your mother my feelings changed drastically. There was no way to stop him. I would have been killed for suggesting such a thing," Snape quickly tried to explain. "I went to Professor Dumbledore and confessed my horrible mistake. I begged him for forgiveness," Snape admitted. "I begged him to do everything in his power to protect your mother Harry. They were put into hiding, the only person who knew their location was their secret keeper…of course you know the outcome of that." Snape paused as he eyed his child. The tears were rimming Harry's eyes though Snape couldn't quite place if they were due to sadness, anger, or a mixture of both. "When your mother was murdered I wanted nothing more than to renounce my position as a Death Eater. Unfortunately doing so would only end in my death. Instead Professor Dumbledore devised a plan in which I would pretend to continue to be a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. I would be a spy for both sides. The Dark Lord believed me to be spying on his behalf, in actuality, I was, and still am, a spy against him. In doing so I was able to distance myself from him. I was able to take a teaching position at Hogwarts."

Harry was silent as he mulled over this information. Bane jumped up onto the bed and settled down next to him. Harry's hand immediately found the dog's back and gently began petting him.

"I can certainly understand if you are upset with me for keeping this from you for as long as I have," Snape continued. "It is not a part of my history that I am particularly proud nor is it easy to discuss."

"Did my mum know you were a Death Eater?" Harry asked. His voice was hoarse from the tears he was holding back. He had never wanted so badly to cry out of pure frustration.

"She wasn't certain but she suspected," Snape answered honestly. "As did your father and godfather. I am sure that Remus suspected it as well however, my relationship with him was a bit different in those days. He and I never quite disliked each other the way his friends and I did."

"If my mum would have lived do you think you would have kept on being one?"

"I don't know," Snape answered honestly. Despite the fact that he wasn't thrilled with the idea of answering his son's questions he was thankful that the child was reacting so calmly. "I like to think that I would have come to my senses regardless but I honestly don't know."

"Does Draco know?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice. "Is that why he always has a comment about how I don't belong with you?"

"If Draco knows it is not my doing. His father shares far too much with him."

"Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater too isn't he?" Harry asked in a confident voice. "That's why he said that playing both roles is exhausting."

Snape nodded silently.

"So the bloody Malfoys really are evil? Wait until Ron hears about this."

"Stop right there," Snape said in a serious voice. "I can certainly understand if you are upset or annoyed at the information that I have shared with you however, you will not share anything that was said today with anyone else."

Harry wanted to argue. He wanted to point out that if he told Ron not to tell anyone his friend would listen. He knew that tone of voice though and he knew the look on Snape's face. The combination of the two together was enough to make his blood run cold. "Okay," he quickly agreed.

"I am quite serious Harry," Snape threatened. "If I hear of you repeating any of this information to anyone you will be thoroughly introduced to the strap."

Harry felt his cheeks prickle at the words. It amazed him that Snape could get such a reaction out of him with one simple sentence. "I won't," Harry promised. Before his guardian could threaten him anymore he quickly changed the subject. "But why are there still Death Eaters if he isn't alive?" Harry asked careful not to say his name.

"The majority of his followers believe that he will return one day," Snape replied. "Due to this belief they want to look loyal when he does." Snape paused as he took in Harry's demeanor. The boy looked much calmer than he had only moments ago. The tears that had never fallen seemed to have given up hope of doing so and retreated back into his body. "What are you thinking?" Snape asked before he could stop himself. "What are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged softly not caring if he was chided for it. He was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I wish you would have told me sooner," he finally said.

"So do I," Snape agreed.

"I wish you never would have joined him in the first place," Harry added despite the fact that he felt childish for saying such a thing.

"We are in agreement there also."

"Will this change anything with us?" Harry asked once again embarrassed by his words.

Snape shook his head. "Not unless we let it," he replied honestly. "Which I certainly do not intend to do."

"What if the Ministry finds out and uses that to take me away from you?"

"The Ministry knows," Snape admitted. "They also luckily know the whole story. They know that I am a spy."

Harry nodded softly at this explanation. "If I have more questions later, can I ask them?"

"Absolutely," Snape nodded. "Don't ever feel as though you cannot ask me a question regarding to this or anything else."

Harry looked up with his guardian as he chewed softly on his bottom lip. "Do you think he will come back someday?"

"No." Snape spoke the lie without a moment of hesitation.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for not responding to the reviews from the last chapter. I have been having major computer issues that will hopefully be resolved this week. At that time I'll respond, promise!**

* * *

Snape peered over his morning issue of The Daily Prophet, stealing a quick glance at his son.

After their conversation the previous day he had wanted nothing more than to allow Harry to vacate his room. He had reminded hjimself to be stern though. He knew that there wasn't anything more counterproductive then going back on a punishment, even if he felt that half a day confided to his bedroom was sufficient. He had said a full day and he had to stick to it.

Other than the conventional "good mornings", their breakfast had been silent. It wasn't unusual. Snape enjoyed quiet in the first few hours of his day. When Harry had first come along, he had been sure that he would never get used to the mindless early morning chatter. Even now, a year later, he appreciated mornings where Harry was less inclined to talk. This morning though, he wanted nothing more than to hear the boy's voice, to know that things between them were alright.

When he had delivered Harry's supper the previous evening, Harry had been quiet. It wasn't out of the ordinary given his predicament; still Snape couldn't help but feel that it had nothing to do with the grounding and everything to do with his Death Eater days.

The guilt that had settled into the pit of his stomach refused to leave. He knew that the best approach would be to bring the subject up once more however; he was unable to find the correct words to do so.

Snape lowered his paper at the sound of Bane's nails on the kitchen floor. He watched as the dog walked towards the back door and then glanced back at Harry.

"Do not let him into the yard alone," Snape instructed. He instantly hated himself for how stern his tone had been.

"Why not?" Harry couldn't help but ask before shoveling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"I have several flowerbeds outside that contain ingredients that took months to grow and flourish. I do not want him to destroy or even disrupt them."

Harry looked down at his half eaten meal before looking back up at his guardian.

"Go out with him so that he may relieve himself. I will cast a heating charm."

Snape knew that look on his young charge's face. Harry wanted to argue likely that the canine would be fine on his own.

"Thanks," Harry said softly surprising his guardian. He pushed his chair back and walked across the room, a moment later the back door closing behind him.

Snape sighed softly to himself as he waved his hand over the table casting the spell.

This would not do.

He vowed that when Harry returned he would bring up the topic regardless of whether or not he had the correct words.

The seconds ticked by far too quickly for the man's liking and moments later the back door swung open once more.

Harry stumbled as Bane darted between his feet. He giggled softly at the dog's antics before taking his place at the table once more.

Snape watched as the child picked up his fork and took another bite of his breakfast before he loudly cleared his throat. "You're unusually quiet this morning."

Harry glanced up at the man, swallowing his food before replying. "Just thinking I guess."

Snape felt a particularly large pang of guilt rush through him followed by an overwhelming feeling of concern. "Thinking about what exactly?"

Harry shrugged before his mouth was filled with food once more.

"A shrug tells me very little," Snape said in a tone so gentle that he had a hard time believing it had come from his mouth. "It's also not an acceptable answer, though I know you are aware of that."

Silence enveloped the room, the reality of it being deafening to Snape.

"It's embarrassing," Harry muttered several moments later.

Snape remained silent as he started a pointless search for the right words. He feared that handling this situation in the wrong way would destroy their relationship forever.

The silence continued, the only sounds in the room being the ticking of the old clock on the wall and Bane's occasional moving under the table.

"I'm scared," Harry said in a whisper before Snape found the correct words to speak.

"Of me."

It wasn't a question. Snape knew that it had to be a fact. He had confessed the mess of a life that his wretched choices had caused and now his son was terrified of him. He was sure that things would never be quite the same. The relationship that the two of them shared would be ruined.

Snape felt an overwhelming sense of sadness rushing through his veins, but he refused to give into such an emotion. This predicament was his own fault after all.

"Not of you," Harry replied. "For you."

"For me?" Snape questioned. "Why on Earth –"

"What if he does come back?" Harry asked in a nervous voice. "You can't hide that you are my guardian. Everyone knows – even Mr. Malfoy knows. What if he kills you for it?"

The sadness did not leave Snape's body but rather blended together with a sense of affection for the child that was stronger than anything he had ever felt in the past. The boy was worried about him? It wasn't the first time that Harry had expressed concern for his well- being however, Snape was shocked and touched all the same. He hadn't been expecting it over this particular subject.

"I told you yesterday that I do not think that he will return," Snape managed to control his emotions enough to speak.

"You don't know for sure," Harry countered.

"You are correct," Snape replied softly. "However fear over anything is rather pointless until a reason is given. Should he ever return the details would be hammered out then."

"He wants me dead," Harry stated the obvious. "He would either want you to deliver me to him or kill you to get to me."

Snape allowed the very true words to wash over him. "While that may indeed be true Harry, it still does not alleviate the fact that he may never come back."

Silence reigned as Harry pushed the remainder of his breakfast around his plate with his fork.

"I don't want you to die," Harry finally said in a soft but clear voice.

"Oh Harry," Snape replied sadly. "I do not intend to do so anytime in the near future." He paused for a moment before continuing, hoping to get a smile out of his child. "I plan on sticking around until you have children of your own so that I may inform them of what a cheeky brat their father was at their age."

Harry looked up at his guardian and playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm not cheeky."

"Just a brat then?"

"Snape," Harry said with a hint of a whine.

"I am going nowhere," Snape said his voice serious once more. "Not without one hell of a fight."

Harry couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth at his guardian's choice of words.

"Okay," he nodded several moments later. "Good."

* * *

"Surely you cannot be surprised by my disapproval?"

"I most certainly am," Snape replied as he nearly slammed his teacup onto the saucer. "When you tricked me into taking the child in a year ago, I assumed that you did so because you trusted me to raise him properly."

"Now I wouldn't say that I tricked you."

"Oh I would," Snape countered in an un-amused tone. "Surprisingly the situation was for the best and has turned out quite well. However, that means that as Harry is now legally my child it is at my discretion what will be shared with him and what will not."

"If he asks too many questions – becomes too curious," Albus shook his head in worry. "If he learns of the Prophecy..."

"I did not speak a word of the Prophecy," Snape replied. "Nor will I despite the fact that I think keeping it from him is a poor decision."

"You gave your word."

"And I intend to keep it," Snape retorted annoyed at the entire conversation, "as I just informed you that I would. You of all people should be aware by now that I have gone against my gut feeling to keep my word numerous times in the past."

"I am," Albus replied softly.

"My actions do not change the fact that I feel as though keeping the child in the dark about the Prophecy will be disastrous. Do you honestly think that he will never discover the truth?"

"Of course he will eventually be told. When the time is right that is."

"Your riddles exhaust me," Snape snapped angrily. He took a deep breath willing his temper to calm. "The time will never be right for such a discussion. Contrary to what you think Albus, ignorance does not always equal bliss. The sooner that Harry knows that sooner that –"

He stopped short as the sound of the back door echoed into the parlor.

Seconds later Bane came darting into the parlor with Harry only steps behind him. The dog headed directly for the Headmaster, jumping up on his hind legs, allowing his upper body to rest on the man's lap.

"Harry!" Snape scolded. "Control your pet this instant!"

"Oh it's fine," Albus chuckled as he affectionately patted Bane's head. "He is just saying hello."

Regret at the harshness of his words rushed through Snape's body as Harry's hurt eyes locked with his own.

"Perhaps you should feed him," Snape suggested in a much gentler tone. "I'm sure that he is hungry after playing outside."

Harry nodded in agreement, the hurt vanishing. "Come on Bane," he called the dog causing him to flee from Albus' lap and happily follow his owner into the kitchen.

"I suppose that our conversation can resume at a later date," Albus mused once Harry exited the room.

"Indeed."

"There is one other piece of information that I wish to share with you. As a faculty member of Hogwarts I feel as though it is imperative to do so."

Snape raised a curious eyebrow. Hogwarts related news in August was unusual. It was rare that Albus discussed the school over holiday in general.

"Nothing too important," the man went on, "though I do feel as though the staff should be informed prior to September the first."

"Your words are hardly reassuring," Snape replied dryly. "I was very hopeful for a quiet year."

"You likely shall receive one as Harry is far too young to participate."

"Participate in what?" Harry asked as he walked into the parlor.

"Upstairs with you," Snape instructed careful to keep his tone light but sound as firm as he could. "I think that now would be the perfect opportunity to tidy up that room of yours."

Harry threw his guardian a desperate look as Albus' gentle voice filled the room once more. "Allowing him to stay would be fine. The students will know soon enough and as I said it will not affect him directly."

Snape watched as the look on his son's face changed from one of desperation to one of hope. He wasn't sure that he believed Albus' words. In his experience, whether something was directly related to Harry or not had little to do with whether or not the boy would be involved. Both the stone and the chamber had proved that point.

"Very well," Snape finally agreed against his better judgement. He hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision; however the smile that spread across Harry's face at being allowed to stay almost made any regret feel worth it.

Harry quickly rushed across the room and sat down on the couch before his guardian could change his mind and send him up to his room.

"Hogwarts had been chosen to host an event," Albus stated with a small smile.

"What kind of an event?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

Snape felt the anger flowing through his body. He didn't need an explanation. He knew exactly what event the Headmaster was referring to. There had been talk of it the previous year but he had never imagined that Albus would actually agree to it.

"No," he said the word angrily causing Harry to give him an alarming look.

"Now Sev –"

"Do not try to patronize me," Snape swiftly cut the man off. "Students have died partaking in this so-called event. The idea that you would allow such a barbaric tournament to take place is appalling!"

"It is a tradition," Albus replied. "As well as an honor to be selected to host."

Snape huffed loudly in disapproval.

"What is it?" Harry dared to ask.

"The TriWizard Tournamanet," Snape supplied with distaste.

"The what?"

"It is a highly selective Tournament in which three students are selected to compete in advanced tasks for fame amongst their peers as well as quite a large monetary prize."

"It is a dangerous, barbaric, and unnecessary tournament," Snape countered. "The only silver lining being that you must be of age to participate, making your doing so impossible."

"I wouldn't want to anyway," Harry answered honestly.

"That is because you have a brain in your head," Snape replied despite the fact that he wasn't entirely sure that he believed the boy. A dangerous competition seemed like exactly the type of activity that Harry would enjoy.

"See? Just as I said it does not affect Harry at all," Albus smiled.

"What about the students that it does affect? The dangers far outweigh the merits."

"Students that wish to compete must be of age," Albus reminded him. "They are nearly adults. If they made the very serious decision to enter their name then they understand that in doing so what is expected of them if they are chosen."

Another annoyed huff escaped Snape's mouth. "When one perishes we will be sure to put those words on their tombstone."

"Students have been killed playing Quidditch and we certainly do not ban the sport."

"Comparing the two is ridiculous at best," Snape spoke in a voice dangerously close to a yell. "The last student death related to Quidditch was nearly sixty years ago and a freak accident. I believe that a student died just ten years ago in the TriWizard Tournament."

"Accidental," Albus replied knowingly. "Completely accidental and at no fault to the tournament." He paused for a moment before clearing his throat softly. "The decision has already been made. The other students will be arriving in October with the tournament beginning in November."

"Other students?"

Snape looked at his son. He had somehow forgotten that the boy was present. He instantly noted the concerned and somewhat horrified look on Harry's face. He would have liked to tell Albus off for suggesting that the child be present.

"Yes Harry, three schools compete and so students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be at Hogwarts throughout the school year. The tournament really is an excellent way to bond our schools."

"As well as an excellent way to annoy the staff," Snape snapped. "Tripling my classroom size will result in students falling behind as is often the case with large classes."

"Staff from both schools will be calling Hogwarts home as well," Albus calmly explained. "You will not be responsible for teaching any students but your own."

Snape rolled his eyes in disapproval.

"It will be a good thing, you shall see," Albus said with a soft smile.

* * *

"You will behave."

"I know," Harry replied.

"The same rules that are set in this house apply there."

"I know," Harry repeated fighting desperately to keep the growing annoyance out of his tone.

"You will obey Remus," Snape continued. "If you fail to do so you will be punished."

"I know," Harry replied once more. He wondered how Snape would react if he acted shocked by this warning or even defiant. He couldn't imagine that it would go over well.

"If you fail to behave it will be quite some time before you return."

Harry nodded. He wondered if Snape could follow through on that particular threat. He was sure that the Ministry was behind these visits. He couldn't imagine that Snape agreed to them on his own.

Snape was silent, his lips pressed together in a thin tight line.

"I'll be good," Harry promised sensing that his guardian was waiting for verbal reassurance. "Perfect even."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the words. He was absolutely positive that one afternoon with the likes of Black would turn his son into an arrogant brat and a heartless bully. He would not stand for it either. He would march right into Fudge's office and tell that overgrown toad exactly what he could do with this arrangement.

"I'll listen to Remus and mind my manners and I'll only have one glass of firewhisky instead of two."

" _Harry_."

"It was a joke," Harry quickly promised. "You really think that I would do that?"

"What I think matters very little," Snape replied. "Just remember to…"

He trailed off as the fireplace roared to life and Remus appeared.

"Severus," he smiled widely. "Harry."

"Remus," Snape nodded as Harry happily greeted the man with a warm hello.

"All ready to go then?" Remus asked in a cheerful tone.

"Be sure that he behaves himself," Snape instructed the man causing his son's cheeks to prickle with warmth. "If for some unfortunate reason he is unable to do so I trust that I will be informed."

"Of course," Remus nodded. "Though I have faith that he will." The man looked down at Harry giving him a small smile and a quick wink.

Harry did not have a single doubt in his mind that Remus would make good on his promise to Snape. He vividly remembered the feeling of dread he had experienced when Remus had discovered him stealing from Snape in the middle of the night. He was quite certain that if he did not have a guardian Remus would have had no trouble walloping him that night.

"Shall we go then?" Remus asked Harry pulling him from his thoughts. "Your godfather is expecting us."

"Behave," Snape instructed once more as Harry stepped into the fireplace next to Remus. "And have fun," he added hastily.

"Thanks," Harry said with a small smile seconds before his guardian vanished and a very different parlor appeared.

* * *

The room wasn't what Harry had expected at all. He had been expecting something similar to Snape's parlor, cozy and comfortable looking albeit a bit dated. The parlor that he had stepped into though was the exact opposite. It was dark and dingy. It looked like it had been empty for at least fifty years.

"Sirius is likely in the kitchen," Remus explained in a cheerful voice as Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the room. "Just this way," Remus said as he started across the room and into the hallway. "Mind you don't touch anything. Some of the objects in this house are very dark. Your godfather and I have been hard at work trying to remove them all but some still remain."

"Why are they like that?" Harry asked as he followed Remus down the long poorly lit hallway.

"Sirius' parents cursed them," Remus replied. "Many pureblood families tend to do that."

Harry wanted to mention that as far as he knew nothing was cursed in Ron's house but before he could open his mouth the door at the end of the hallway flew open revealing Sirius' smiling face.

Harry practically knocked Remus over as he rushed by the man. He threw his arms around his godfather's neck as he felt Sirius' arms wrap around his torso. Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed the man until he had seen his dark grey eyes smiling.

"Harry James," Sirius whispered into his hair. "How I have missed you."

Harry wanted to respond that he had missed him too but he didn't trust himself to speak. He suddenly felt more like crying than anything doing much of anything else.

The feeling didn't pass until a few moments later when he was sitting at the long wooden table, a cup of tea in his hand and his godfather across from him.

"Help yourself to as many as you like," Sirius insisted as he pushed a large plate of sugary baked treats in Harry's direction.

Harry reached a hand out and selected a chocolate biscuit. There were only a few hours until dinner. He couldn't help but think that Snape would never have allowed such a treat this late in the day.

"How is your summer going?" Sirius asked after Harry swallowed his first bite.

"Good," Harry replied with a grin. "I've been to the Burrow a few times and I've done loads of flying. Snape got me a dog too!"

He didn't miss the look of disapproval at his guardian's name.

"Is that so?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah his name is Bane. I had been asking for a dog for awhile but I never thought that he would actually let me have one."

"I'm not dog enough for you?" Sirius asked with a small laugh.

Several times when they had visited the Room of Requirement Sirius had transformed much to Harry's amazement and delight.

"Well you aren't a pet." Harry replied before licking a bit of chocolate from his right thumb. "And I don't live with you," he added before he realized what he was saying.

"Not yet," Sirius replied in a solemn tone. "But I am working on it. I promise you that I will get you away from that abusive bat if it's the last thing that I do."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he prayed that Remus would return. The man had gone off to the lavatory all of five minutes ago but it was starting to feel like ages to Harry.

"He's not abusive." Harry muttered under his breath.

"He is," Sirius insisted. "People in an abusive situation often do not see it for what it really is."

Harry's mind wandered as he thought about what he knew of abuse.

The Durselys were abusive. They locked him away. They hadn't always fed him. They called him names and made him feel worthless. They didn't take care of him when he was sick or tuck him in. They let and even encouraged Dudley to beat him up.

"My aunt and uncle were abusive," Harry said softly. He could feel his ears burning. He would have rather faced a dementor then have this conversation but he knew that he had to do it. If Sirius somehow convinced Fudge that Snape was abusive he would likely never see the man again. "They treated me horribly - for years. Snape saved me from them."

"Harry you don't understand," Sirius said in a low voice.

"Yes I do," Harry replied. "You don't understand. Snape sp- punishes me but he isn't abusive. He never does it when I don't deserve it." He could feel that the heat had moved down to his cheeks now.

"He beats you," Sirius stated.

"No," Harry shook his head. "It isn't like that. It never has been! I know that you hate him and I know that he used to be a Death Eater but he isn't like that anymore. I love you Sirius but I like living with him and I don't want to move!"

A hurt look swept across Sirius' face causing Harry to feel like a monster.

"The orchid in the dining room is doing quite well," Remus said in a cheerful voice as he pushed open the kitchen door. "It is taking to the sun spell brilliantly."

Harry turned his head and glanced up at Remus before turning his attention back to his godfather. "Sirius," he said softly. "I just meant that -"

"We should get out." Sirius loudly cut him off.

"Out?" Remus questioned. "I thought that you wanted to spend today sitting and talking."

"Thoughts change Mooney," Sirius replied as he stood. "I think a quick trip to Diagon Alley is in order. Some fresh air would do us all good."

Harry felt his heart ache.

Under normal circumstances he would have been elated to go to Diagon Alley with Remus and his godfather. Sirius had suggested it for all the wrong reasons though. As usual Harry had mucked everything up and unlike Snape, he wasn't sure that Sirius would allow him the chance to fix it.

 **TBC**...


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think that ice cream is in order," Sirius declared loudly as the trio stepped onto the busy street.

Harry instantly noted how many people were staring in their direction. He wanted to scream at them all to sod off. Peter Pettigrew's capture and Sirius' innocence had been front page news for The Daily Prophet. Harry couldn't understand why people had to gawk.

"It's a bit close to supper don't you think?" Remus questioned.

Harry was suddenly, once again, overly grateful for the man's presence. Snape would never have allowed him to eat ice cream so close to dinner, especially not after already having a rather large chocolate treat with tea. His guardian would have been annoyed with him if he even asked for ice cream after a biscuit like that.

"Nonsense Remus," Sirius laughed loudly.

Despite the fact that Harry was still getting to know his godfather, he was fairly certain that the laugh was forced – fake.

"Harry wants ice cream. Don't you Harry?"

Harry glanced up at his godfather. He could barely make out the man's features with the sun shining so brightly in his eyes. He knew what his answer should be. He should tell Sirius that it is too close to dinner and that his guardian wouldn't like it. But then, his godfather was already upset with him for Snape related issues. Harry felt his two front teeth bite down on his bottom lip as he shrugged. "Sure."

"See Moony it is fine," Sirius replied with a quick grin. "Harry wants ice cream."

"Show me a child that wouldn't jump at the offer," Remus replied in a dry tone causing Harry to instantly feel bad about agreeing to the dessert.

"We don't have to," Harry muttered softly feeling like a complete dolt for suddenly losing his ability to speak up.

"He isn't a child," Sirius countered ignoring his godson's words altogether.

"Forgive me," Remus practically rolled his eyes. "The fact that he is a middle aged man seemed to have slipped my mind."

"It's no big deal," Harry spoke louder. "We don't have to get ice cream." He felt absolutely horrible about this whole situation. He was sure that if he had just kept his mouth shut about Snape back at Sirius' house he would still be there in his godfather's kitchen, not standing in the middle of Diagon Alley listening to two of his favorite adults argue.

"Nonsense!" Sirius flashed him a cheesy grin. "If you want ice cream we will get ice cream. Remus let the boy live a little."

Remus nodded in reply though Harry instantly noted that the man did not look any less annoyed. He looked as though he didn't feel it was worth the fight.

Sirius set off in the direction of Florean Fortescue's with Harry only a step behind him. It didn't matter to Harry that he would have rather skipped the ice cream; he still felt that being near his godfather was preferable to being near Remus at the moment.

"Chocolate?" Sirius questioned as he reached out and pulled open the glass door leading to the bright, loud parlor.

"Peppermint," Harry replied as he walked past his godfather. Fair or not he couldn't help but think that Snape would have known what he wanted without asking.

"Your mum would have chosen peppermint as well," Sirius noted causing Harry to grin softly.

"I suppose that I will secure us a table," Remus said as he walked past the counter.

Harry watched as his favorite Professor moved to the back of the room and sat down at a round table with three chairs. He couldn't help but notice that the man still looked rather annoyed by the fact that they were in the ice cream parlor.

"I really wish that Remus would stop referring to you as a child," Sirius commented as he waited for the witch behind the counter to take his order. "Don't pay him any mind. You aren't in the least." He smiled widely as the witch approached him.

Harry's mind wandered as Sirius began to rattle off the order. He forced a small smile as his godfather's words washed over him. It seemed to him that he was always begging – practically demanding – that Snape see him as an adult. His guardian was insistent though that he was far from it. More than once it had been the cause of a row between the two. Given those circumstances, Harry couldn't understand why his godfather saying exactly what he wanted to hear left him feeling empty rather than exhilarated.

"Here we are then," Sirius' voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Harry's eyes grew huge at the large peppermint sundae in the man's hands. Even if he had been truly hungry, finishing it would have been a challenge. Just the mountain of whipping cream was practically a meal in itself.

"Sirius I –"

"If you want to carry this and go sit with Remus, I will join the two of you in just a moment."

Harry took in the joy on the man's face, the excitement in his tone.

"Okay," he agreed taking the dish from his godfather's hands.

Harry turned and made his way through the parlor.

"Merlin," Remus breathed as Harry set his ice cream on the table and slid into his seat. "That's enough ice cream to feed a grown troll."

Harry gave a small nod in reply as he picked up his spoon.

"I have the most peculiar feeling that you had little say in this?"

Harry didn't miss the disapproval in his favorite Professor's tone.

"No, I asked for it, Harry quickly replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded silently thanking any higher power that would listen that he was sitting across from Remus rather than Snape.

"Here we are then," Sirius voice boomed as he joined them at the table. He handed Remus a cone with a single scoop of vanilla before taking a bite of his own small chocolate cone.

"Really Sirius he will be eating dinner in a little over an hour."

"Its fine," Harry quickly jumped in as he shoveled a large spoonful of his sundae into his mouth.

* * *

"Ready to head back then?" Remus asked as the trio left the ice cream parlor and stepped onto the crowded street.

Harry's stomach was churning. He had somehow managed to eat every bite of the monstrous sundae and he was already regretting his choice to do so.

"I think that we have time for one more quick stop." Sirius declared with a toothy grin.

"I told Severus that I would have him home by five," Remus reminded the man. "It is nearly a quarter to."

"This won't take long," Sirius promised. "Just a quick pop into Quality Quidditch Supplies to purchase the newest broom; the Nimbus 2050 I believe it's called."

Harry felt his heart drop at the words. He had been salivating over the newest model for months now but Snape had been adamant that he had to earn it. He nearly had enough too. After weeks of doing extra chores and saving his allowance, Harry was sure that he would have the broom by Halloween. He was also sure that his guardian would completely disapprove of Sirius footing the bill for it.

"That's too much," Harry spoke the words that pained him to say. He didn't miss the look of approval from Remus.

"Nonsense," Sirius replied. "I am making up for years of missed Christmases and birthdays. Besides, you are an excellent Quidditch player; you deserve the best quality broom that there is."

Harry swallowed hard. He had used the same argument against Snape on more than one occasion. "But I like my broom," he tried. "Really Sirius, I appreciate it but it isn't necessary."

"Well of course it isn't necessary. I want to do it."

"Listen to your godson," Remus urged in a soft voice.

"It is a gift. All you have to do is accept it," Sirius said ignoring Remus altogether.

"I appreciate it," Harry replied. He could feel the heat rising up his back at the awkwardness of the situation. He could feel his stomach flipping at the idea of turning his godfather down. "I really, really do. But I just can't. Thank you though…really."

Harry watched as the smile faded from his godfather's face. He felt his ears burn at the idea of Remus observing the moment. "Sirius I-"

"We had best get going," Sirius cut him off. "Allow Remus to get you home. Certainly don't want you to be late now, do we?"

"I had a lot of fun," Harry quickly replied as he followed his godfather and Remus down the busy street. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course," Sirius replied.

Harry could hear the happiness in his godfather's voice but one again he couldn't help but feel as though it was fake – forced.

* * *

"Wash up for dinner," Snape instructed as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry was happy that the man's back was turned towards him as he made a disgusted face at the idea of food. He debated telling Snape that he wasn't hungry but he couldn't decide if doing so would end poorly or not. He certainly didn't want to admit to the man that his godfather had allowed him so many treats. He was positive that if Snape found out he would be angry with Sirius and that was the last thing that Harry wanted.

"Can I take Bane out before we eat?" Harry asked as he followed Snape into the kitchen. He knew that it was a stupid plan at best. The longest that he would possibly be able to stall with taking his dog outside was fifteen minutes and that wasn't going to make much of a difference in his appetite.

"May you," Snape corrected him. "And no you may not. Minka took him out not long ago. He will be fine while we eat. Now do as I have asked and go wash up."

For a moment Harry entertained the idea of arguing with his guardian. He could easily argue that Bane was his dog and that he should be the one to take her out. He couldn't imagine that it would end well though and, in the end, he would still be made to wash up and eat his dinner.

Slowly he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the lavatory.

He tried to convince himself that he could easily eat his dinner. It didn't matter that he already felt sick; he was so overfull. He was Harry Potter. He could do anything if he put his mind to it. Snape very rarely let him have dessert and he could easily say he was tired to get out of tea and biscuits later. He just had to eat one plate and then he could excuse himself to his room.

Harry slowly trudged back towards the kitchen. He muttered a string of choice words under his breath that he would have chosen death over before allowing Snape to hear him say them. He couldn't believe that he hadn't just told Sirius that he didn't want the sundae or even Remus for that matter. He was an absolute dolt for eating every bite of it.

"I had Minka make one of your favorites," Snape informed him as he stepped into the kitchen.

Harry watched as the man tapped the table, causing a large roast to appear. Around it were platters of potatoes, vegetables, and a plate of fresh rolls.

On any other night Harry would have been thrilled with the evening's menu but as it was it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from groaning at the sight of the food.

"Brilliant," he forced the word out of his mouth as he slid into his seat.

Harry reached out and served himself a small piece of the roast, a minuscule helping of potatoes, and a tiny bit of vegetables. He picked the smallest roll out of the basket.

Snape observed the small portion of food but kept his thoughts to himself. "I forgot to mention that a piece of mail arrived for you while you were gone."

Harry looked up at his guardian, his stomach ache forgotten for the moment.

Snape snapped his fingers causing an envelope from the counter to glide across the room and land on the table next to Harry.

"It's from Hogwarts," Harry noted as he picked up the envelope and quickly opened it. Normally, given the time of year, he would have assumed that it was his book list for the upcoming school year. However, living with a Professor he had received that list weeks ago, hand delivered by Snape himself.

Harry smiled widely as his eyes scanned the words on the parchment. A second later he was on his feet. Peter Pettigrew was tucked away in Azkaban and Sirius wasn't dangerous at all. As far as Harry was concerned, there was no discussion on this matter needed – just action.

"Sign this," Harry said as he pushed the parchment at his guardian.

Snape raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Care to try that again?" He silently swore that if his son's sudden lack of manners was Black's doing he would strangle Fudge with his bare hands right after he put Harry over his knee for a memory refresher.

"Can you please sign it?" Harry asked. He could feel his ears growing warm at the light admonishing.

Snape's eyes scanned over the paper. He had been nearly certain what the envelope contained and he wasn't the least bit surprised to discover that he was correct. "I will," he nodded as he waved his hand over the Hogsmeade permission slip causing his signature to appear. "However I want you to be well aware that although I have given my permission, unacceptable behavior will leave me no choice but to revoke it."

Harry nearly pointed out that there were hundreds of other choices but he refrained. The grin on his face was a mile wide as he looked down at Snape's signature.

"Sit and eat," Snape instructed. He could sense his child's excitement and he was pleased that he was able to help be the cause of it, but he wasn't about to let something as silly as a signed permission slip interrupt their meal.

Harry folded up the parchment and put it in his pocket before sitting back down in his chair. The good mood that had overtaken his body was quickly fading as he looked down at his plate of food. Before his guardian could make a comment he picked up his fork and ate a heaping helping of roast. He swallowed hard, absolutely certain that his stomach was going to reject the food altogether and send it back in the opposite direction. When he realized that his body wasn't about to send the first bite in a projectile fashion across the room he quickly decided that the best way to deal with the issue at hand was to eat as quickly as he could but not too quickly that Snape would notice.

"How was your time spent with your godfather?"

Harry looked up at his guardian as he forced himself to swallow a mouthful of his vegetables. "It was good," he replied hoping that Snape couldn't hear the nausea in his voice. "We went to Diagon Alley for a bit."

"I was informed that you behaved perfectly," Snape said after swallowing a bite of his meal. "I am quite pleased with that."

Harry wanted to ask how he had known. He had been standing right there when Remus returned him home. Snape hadn't asked about his behavior and Remus hadn't offered any information. He wondered if the man had sent a letter.

"I told you that I would," Harry couldn't help but point out. "Do you really think I wouldn't? I'm not that thick."

"What I think matters very little," Snape replied as Harry shoveled another heaping forkful of food into his mouth. "What matters is how you act."

Harry nearly rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Intending to behave and actually behaving are two very different things," Snape continued. "I am pleased that you behaved today. I would go as far as to say that I am even proud of you for it."

Harry wanted to scowl at the words. He wanted to inform his guardian that he didn't need him to be pleased that he had behaved. He wanted to tell him to bugger off and to stop worrying about whether or not he behaved. He couldn't bring himself to do any of that though. Snape had said he was proud of him and those words meant more to Harry than anything. He grinned softly as he forced a large helping of potatoes into his mouth.

The moment he swallowed, Harry felt his stomach begin to churn. Seconds later his mouth began to go dry and his palms started to sweat.

"Harry," Snape said his name in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

Harry swallowed once more, harder this time, in an attempt to get his body under control. He was about to open his mouth and reply to Snape when he felt his stomach churn once more.

Harry jumped to his feet so quickly that he knocked his chair over in the process.

He ran through the house and down the hall with Bane at his feet and Snape only a few steps behind him. He didn't stop until he was in the lavatory.

"Harry," Snape said once more as he stood in the doorway. "Are you al-"

His words were cut off by Harry leaning over the large sink, his dinner as well as the treats from earlier now making a re-appearance.

He felt Snape's hand gently remove his glasses from his face and then rub small circles on his back.

"It's alright," Snape said in a soft voice. "Get it all out and then we'll get you up to bed."

Harry sniffled loudly as he used the back of his hand to wipe his nose. He hated himself for the few stray tears that had made their way down his face. They had come with no warning and he was sure that he was going to die from the sheer embarrassment of the situation.

Harry upheaved once more before standing straight.

"Do you think that you can make it to your room?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded as he sniffled loudly.

"Go on then. I will be up in a moment. I want to retrieve something for your stomach first."

Harry gave his guardian a desperate look.

"Do not," Snape shook his head. His voice was gentle yet stern. "If you are sick which you obviously are, you absolutely need something to calm your stomach." He waved a hand causing the faucet to turn on and a small scrub brush to begin cleaning the mess in the sink. "You will be thankful as it will prevent you from vomiting again."

"Snape I-"

"Up to bed," Snape instructed cutting the boy off. "I'll be up in a moment."

Feeling completely defeated, Harry slowly walked past his guardian and in the direction of the staircase. More tears were threatening to fall now and he wasn't even sure why. He hated taking potions but not to the extent that the thought of doing so made him cry.

He pushed open his bedroom door and watched as Bane jumped onto his bed. He laid down next to the dog as he blinked at a rapid pace in an attempt to keep his emotions at bay.

Snape cared about him. He cared that he was sick and he would do whatever it took to nurse him back to health. The guilt was almost too much to bear. He was going to have to tell Snape the truth – all of it.

"How long have you felt ill?" Snape asked as he walked into the room. "Did this start prior to this evening? Did you hide it so that I would not prevent you from visiting with your godfather?"

Harry felt Bane lick his arm as he noted that Snape sounded stern. Harry didn't have a single doubt that had he felt sick earlier and hid it, Snape would nurse him back to health and then wallop his backside into St. Mungo's.

"I'm not sick," he replied in a small voice.

Snape's right eyebrow went up in annoyance. "I hardly have time for the theatrics over taking a simple potion."

"I'm not," Harry insisted. "Not really anyway." He held his breath as he watched his guardian cross the room and then sit carefully on the edge of his bed.

"Explain yourself," Snape said the words in a tone that clearly told Harry that he was not making a request but rather a demand.

"Promise you-"

"I will not go _mental_ as you put it until after you have finished speaking," Snape promptly cut the child off. "Now I would suggest that you explain yourself before I am forced to draw my own conclusions."

"I'm not sick," Harry said once more as his right hand gently ran through the hair on the back of Bane's neck. "I just wasn't hungry is all. I ate too much earlier."

"Did you eat dinner with your godfather and Remus?"

For a moment Harry debated saying yes. He doubted that Snape would question Remus about it and he certainly wouldn't ask Sirius. Still, Harry knew that lying was not the right route to take. "No," he shook his head. "We had tea when I got there and Sirius gave me a chocolate biscuit with it and then when we went to Diagon Alley we visited the ice cream parlor."

"Where I am sure you displayed complete self-control and refrained from ordering something," Snape replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I wanted to," Harry tried to explain. "I wasn't even hungry but Sirius ordered for me and I felt like I had to ear the sundae because of it. Then when I got home I didn't want you to get upset so I figured I could just force myself to eat my dinner and everything would be fine."

"You didn't want me to be upset or angry?" Snape questioned.

Harry noted that although the man's voice was stern it certainly wasn't the sternest he had ever heard it. "Both I guess," he admitted. "I didn't want you to be angry with me and I didn't want you to be angry with me or get upset and say that I couldn't visit Sirius again."

" _Harry_ ," Snape scolded in a harsh tone. He paused as he took a deep breath and willed his temper to calm down; as he tried to force himself to see things from his child's point of view. He didn't miss the way Harry blanched at his chastisement and the sight of it was unusually unsettling to him. "First I need you to know that although I would not call your godfather a friend of mine I will not keep you from seeing him unless it is absolutely necessary for your own protection. Eating too many sweets, despite my rules against doing so, does not fall into that category. That being said, you're keeping how you felt from me is unacceptable regardless of the reasoning behind it."

"I'm sorry," Harry offered in a sincere voice.

"Yes well, I suppose the vomiting that you did is punishment enough for your poor decision."

"I won't lie again," Harry promised.

Snape nearly rolled his eyes once more. He didn't for a moment believe that his child would survive childhood without ever telling a lie again – still, he supposed that he could appreciate the effort. "If you are absolutely positive that you are no longer feeling ill then the potion will not be necessary."

"I feel loads better," Harry quickly replied.

"If you get sick again you will take it without argument," Snape warned.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I will – really."

"Rest a bit until your stomach is calm," Snape instructed as he lightly tapped his hand on Harry's sock clad foot. "If you feel up to in a bit you may join me in the parlor."

Harry nodded in reply before Snape stood and exited the room. He smiled softly to himself, pleased with how well Snape had taken the truth. He promised himself that he would remember that the next time he thought about keeping information from the man.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies for the shorter chapter but I wanted to get this up before we start feeling the effects of Hurricane Matthew. Enjoy! I'll update soon, promise!**

* * *

Snape paced across the living room, the tumbler holding his nightcap shaking furiously in his right hand.

"Severus I certainly understand why you are upset. However –"

"Do not for a moment attempt to rationalize that overgrown child's choices."

"Precisely! Azkaban has stunted him in ways that you and I cannot begin to comprehend."

"And my child is the one paying for his poor decisions," Snape retorted. "I wouldn't trust Black to look after a cat and if given the choice I would see to it that he does not have the visitation rights that he currently does."

It had taken Snape nearly twenty minutes to convince Harry to take a potion after he vomited twice more. Snape had somehow managed to keep his temper throughout his child's theatrics. Despite the fact that he had been sorely tempted to do so, he also refrained from hauling Harry over his knee for his sheer stupidity once he was cured of his sickness. He had also managed to refrain from storming out of his house to tell anyone off about the matter. He had however, sent an urgent message insisting that the one person he trusted completely in this situation meet with him at his earliest convenience.

Remus cleared his throat gently. The words forming in his mouth nearly brought him pain to speak. "I'm nearly certain that if you mentioned your concerns to Cornelius –"

"Yes Remus, I will stop the child from seeing his godfather and then perhaps he will be speaking to me again by the time that he is of age." Snape said sarcastically. He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. His eyes closed tightly. "Despite my feelings, I do not wish to keep Harry from the man. I only want to trust that he will not return violently ill again. Nor will he return injured or displaying poor behavior that he picked up in his absence from my presence."

"Harry is a good boy," Remus replied after taking a drink of the dark liquor in his glass. "He has a conscience that he follows majority of the time. It would be dishonest if I did not accredit that in large part to you Severus. When he chooses not to follow his conscience it is more than obvious that he cares a great deal how you will react. I do not believe that it is because he fears punishment either. I think he cares far more whether or not you will be disappointed in his actions."

Snape felt his heart stop at the man's words that he knew to be true. At some point over the past year Harry had grown to care about how his actions affected their relationship. More than once the child had voiced those feelings. Yet the thought of it still sent emotions racing through his body that he was not entirely sure he was comfortable feeling much less sharing with Remus Lupin.

"I want your word that this will not happen again," Snape finally said.

Remus nodded once before swallowing the remainder of his drink. "You have my word."

* * *

Snape slowly walked across the dark room careful to remain silent. The large canine on the bed had lifted his head as he had entered the room and then promptly dropped it once more on the child's leg.

Snape paused at the side of Harry's bed, looking down at the boy who was sleeping deeply. Gently, his hand reached out and lay on the child's forehead; a pointless gesture as a fever had not accompanied his stomach ache.

Carefully the same hand reached down and took ahold of Harry's quilt, pulling it firmly up over his shoulder. Without thinking about his actions, a moment later, Snape leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on top of the boy's head.

"Sleep well," he murmured the words before quietly turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

He pulled Harry's door shut behind him, careful to leave it open a slight crack causing the small triangle of light that Harry liked to shine across his bedroom floor.

Snape walked towards his own bedroom, his relationship with Harry heavy on his mind. He did not doubt that the two of them had built a strong foundation. Nor did he doubt that Harry was a good child. He supposed that perhaps he should trust in that. He supposed that trusting that his son would make the proper decisions could be beneficial for the both of them. He only wished that he could be certain that the outcome would be favorable.

* * *

"I will not be told what I can and cannot do with my godson! In all actuality he should be here living with me and the nerve of that overgrown bat is –"

"Regardless of how things should be the very real reality is that he is not here living with you," Remus cut his friend off loudly. He had tried for several weeks now to remain calm and collected as far as Harry was concerned but he was beginning to realize that if he cared even a shred for Sirius' relationship with the boy he was going to need to be a much louder force. "You were unable to care for the child when it was needed Sirius and whether you like it or not he has formed a relationship with Severus; a relationship that means a great deal to your godson. If you have any hope of developing such a relationship yourself with the boy than you would do well to realize what makes Harry happy is far more important than what you want."

Sirius silently glared at his oldest living friend.

"It is very obvious that Harry already adores you. Attempting to buy the child's love is both unnecessary and insulting to him. Christmas, his birthday, even the occasional surprise day is acceptable as far as gifts are concerned but practically forcing him to accept a gift as large as the newest broom when it is obviously making him uncomfortable is absurd," Remus continued in a voice that was both calm yet firm. "Your godson deserves better than that and you know it." Remus paused as he watched the hurt sweep over his best mate's face. "I'm sorry Padfoot but it needed to be said and you needed to hear it. I know how deeply you love Harry and he knows it too. However, you need to respect the relationships that he already has. You need to find a way to have your own relationship with the child."

"He's not a-"

"He is!" Remus abruptly cut him off. "And he deserves the chance at a childhood. Merlin knows that he will likely need to grow up quicker than he should but until then he is entitled to be a bloody child."

Silence reigned over the two for several long moments.

"I love him," Sirius finally muttered. "So very much."

"I know that you do," Remus nodded as he stood. "But work on being a better you for him." He paused as he walked around the table to Sirius' side. He reached his hand out and gave his friend's shoulder a firm squeeze. "It's late and I best be going. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon." He released his grip on Sirius before heading towards the large fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped into the stone hearthside. "And another thing Padfoot, Harry is far from abused. I will not deny that Severus believes in hands on discipline but his doing so is hardly traumatizing Harry. However, your interrogating him about it and attempting to force him into believing that he is abused may be. Just something to think about. After all, children do require discipline – your godson is no exception." He dropped the floo powder at his feet as he stated his destination loudly and clearly.

* * *

"You know what I was thinking?"

"Obviously not," Snape replied from behind his morning's issue of The Daily Prophet, "Though I would be willing to wager that you intend on informing me."

"I was thinking that maybe I could visit The Burrow once more before school starts."

Snape's paper now dropped as he raised an eyebrow at his young charge causing Harry to look up at him with some confusion.

"After your last trip I think it would be best if you remained home," Snape said as Harry squirmed slightly in his seat. "Aside from that I will not have you inviting yourself there."

Somehow Harry had managed to forget about the disastrous trip he had taken to The Burrow. He felt his ears burn at the memory of being caught in the flying car and the punishment – the first in weeks – that had followed.

"I forgot about that," he muttered into his bowl of fruit.

"How convenient," Snape mused as his paper rose up and covered his face once more. "And here I had hoped that my words and the consequences had made a lasting impression."

"I remember _that_ ," Harry said with a look. "I just forgot it had to do with The Burrow and Ron I guess."

Snape hummed softly in reply though Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of his reaction. He watched as his guardian picked up his teacup and took a long drink of the hot liquid, his paper never revealing his face in the process.

"Maybe Ron could come here?" Harry asked causing Snape to choke on his morning tea.

He could only imagine the trouble the two of them would manage to get into. Although he was certain that eventually he would have to give in and allow Harry's friends to visit he did not see why it had to be at this moment.

"We wouldn't get into trouble," Harry promised causing his guardian to roll his eyes before lowering his paper. "You wouldn't even know that he was here."

"We will be back at Hogwarts before you know it," Snape replied. "Where you and Mr. Weasley will have plenty of time together."

"I want him to meet Bane though."

The night that Harry had returned from the Burrow and received the dog he had sent Ron an owl all about it. It had taken days for Ron to write back but when he did he was thoroughly impressed with the dog as well as with Snape giving him to Harry despite his the trouble that they had gotten in.

"Perhaps if you behave yourself until then, Mr. Weasley would be permitted to visit the weekend before we return to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked in an excited voice. "Could Hermione visit too?" He knew that there was a small chance that he was pushing his luck but he also knew Snape well enough now to know that even if he was he wouldn't be chopped into potion ingredients or worse, sent away.

"If Miss Granger's parents would permit her to visit I would allow it," Snape decided silently noting that thankfully at least she was better behaved than the Weasley boy. "However, the rules will not change because your friends are present."

"I know," Harry nodded before slipping a piece of apple in his mouth. He chewed quickly and swallowed before plucking up the courage to say what he wanted. "But don't forget that you promised not to do that in front of them." He could feel the heat coming off of his ears once more. It was worth it though. If his friends were truly going to stay for the weekend then he had to be sure of where he and Snape stood on that matter. Not that he planned to get into any trouble however, being prepared was the smartest route to take in his opinion.

"I gave you my word and I stand by that," Snape nodded. "That however, is not to say that if the situation calls for it your friends cannot be sent home earlier than expected."

"That situation won't call for it," Harry replied confidently.

"Very good," Snape mused as a letter flew out of the fireplace and landed next to his plate.

Harry sat up in his chair a little straighter, leaning forward to get a better look. He smiled widely as he recognized the handwriting. "It's from Sirius."

"I believe it is addressed to me and not a nosey fourteen year old."

Harry frowned as he watched Snape take a sip of his tea and then another bite of his fruit before the man picked up the envelope. Harry was absolutely sure that Snape was moving slowly on purpose just to torture him.

He watched as his guardian pulled the parchment from the envelope and slowly unfolded it. His eyes skimmed the paper for several moments but his expression did not change, giving Harry no hint as to what it said.

"Well?" Harry asked when he was unable to contain himself for another moment. "What does it say?"

"It says that children who cannot mind their own business often end up spending the better part of the day in their room."

Despite the fact that his voice was quite stern, Harry could easily see that the man wasn't really cross.

"Snape," Harry whined slightly. "That's not fair."

"Life is not fair," Snape retorted.

"Will you at least tell me if he is okay?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice. "He isn't sick or hurt or-"

"He is perfectly fine," Snape cut him off. "Well and un-injured. He has requested that he and I meet and speak. I will be going there in an hour's time. I trust that you can behave for Minka and Kermy?"

"I want to go with you," Harry quickly replied.

"Absolutely not," Snape shook his head as he picked up his teacup and took a long drink from it.

"But Snape please! I don't want to just sit here all day. It's Sirius and –"

"His letter specifically states that although he would be overjoyed to see you today he would appreciate if I paid him a visit by myself."

"He did not," Harry replied in a hurt voice. He didn't believe for a moment that his godfather would say such a thing and if Snape didn't want him to go he didn't have to make up mean lies as to why. "He wouldn't say that."

"If you would like I will show you where it is written," Snape replied. He could easily see how crushed Harry was by his words and he unquestionably did not want to add to it. He was not about to coddle the child either though. Harry could not accompany him and he would not make up lies and excuses as to why. "This may come as a shock to you Harry but there are instances in which the discussion is not meant for your ears."

"I know that," Harry scowled at his guardian. His expression quickly changed as he watched a stern glare take over the man's face. "Sorry," he muttered softly. He used his fork to poke at a piece of melon before picking it up. "Will you tell me what it is about later?"

"If it is information that I feel as though you should be allowed to be made aware of I shall."

Harry put the melon in his mouth to refrain from arguing. He was sure that when it came to Snape he wasn't going to get a much better answer.

"If you behave today for Minka and Kermy that is," Snape added.

"I always do," Harry replied after he swallowed the piece of fruit. "It won't be any different today."

"A very good answer," Snape mused before sipping his tea.

"Can I take my broom out while you go?"

Harry knew that it was a risky question. He knew that taking his broom out while home alone was something that Snape would likely veto. He really wanted to get some practice in though and he also knew that asking rather than just doing it would fair far better for him. He also knew that asking calmly and not losing his patience if his guardian didn't give him the answer he wanted would likely work out in his favor.

Aside from a heavy sigh, Snape remained silent.

"I won't do any crazy tricks and I'll stay in our yard. If I don't Minka or Kermy can come get you right away," Harry quickly added.

"If I am summoned because you could not follow the rules the outcome will be most unpleasant," Snape promised in a serious voice.

"I know," Harry replied fighting with everything he had in him not to blush at the words. "I'll follow any rules you want."

"You may fly," Snape replied after a long moment of silence. "No idiotic tricks and do not leave the property."

"I swear," Harry nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Sirius forced the words out of his mouth in a tone that didn't sound as condescending as he normally did when speaking to the man.

"What is this about Black?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Sirius responded honestly. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man standing before him square in his abnormally large nose. He was sure that this entire conversation was going to test his patience in every way possible. He was also sure that it was what he had to do – for Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the man. He was sure that whatever the favor was it would be absolutely ridiculous. He was sure that this whole conversation would end badly at best. It had to involve Harry and he was not prepared to bend too much in that department. "Well? Out with it then!"

"I paid a visit to the Weasleys this morning," Sirius began to explain. "It turns out that Arthur was able to secure several tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. They have invited Harry as well as myself to join them."

Snape opened his mouth to protest but before he could get so much as a word out Sirius beat him to it.

"Now I know that you and I don't particularly care for each other. Remus stopped over last night and we had a talk and then I did a lot of thinking. It turns out that when it comes to Harry I need to try and see things from his point of view. I need to realize that he has a…relationship with you and that he is happy where he is. I apologize for what happened when he returned home from here. I do not imagine that you and I will ever have a friendship Sni- Severus. In fact I would be telling a bold face lie if I said I wanted one. I do want a good relationship with my godson though."

"Buying his affection is hardly the way to obtain that relationship," Snape replied coldly.

"I know," Sirius nodded. "Or rather I am learning. Throwing money at poor situations is what I was raised to do. It is what I was trying to do with Harry and I was wrong for doing it. The tickets to the Cup are absolutely free and I do not intend to shower him with gifts while there."

"Remus will be attending as well I presume?" Snape questioned. He hated this entire idea. He would rather cut off his own finger than send Harry to such an event with his poor excuse for a godfather.

"No," Sirius replied. "There will be a full moon while we are there. Arthur will be attending as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course the Weasley children as well as Hermione. We would travel with them as well as stay with them." Sirius hated this. He hated having to explain his plans to the overgrown bat. He hated needing the man's permission to see his own godson. Remus had been right though, things weren't working as they were. If he wanted more time with Harry then for now he needed to play by Severus' rules whether he liked it or not.

Snape remained silent as he weighed his options. He could easily say no. He could tell the overgrown child that Harry would not be going anywhere with him. He was sure that Harry's friends would tell him that he had been invited though and he did not want to even imagine the row that it would cause between him and his son. He tried to remember a time when Harry being cross with him wouldn't have affected his answer but that seemed like ages ago. "When is this taking place?"

"Two days from now," Sirius replied. "I know its short notice but it is summer holiday. It isn't as if Harry has school work."

Snape nearly pointed out that he planned to make it a point to make sure that Harry did some schoolwork weekly for the remainder of the summer holiday. No child of his was going to return to Hogwarts having completely forgotten what he had already learned.

"I will accompany him to the Burrow where you will meet him," Snape decided. It was one thing to give in to the request, it was quite another to have Black in his house.

"We will be traveling to the Cup at seven in the morning sharp," Sirius replied.

"Very well," Snape nodded in agreement. "I will have Harry there promptly. Is there something else that you wish to discuss or is this conversation over?"

"There is nothing else," Sirius shook his head.

"Very well then." Snape turned and walked in the direction of the large stone fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo powder and then paused. "You will return him to me just as you collect him Black. He will follow the rules that I set."

"You have my word."

Snape rolled his eyes. The amount of trust he put in the man's words wouldn't fill a teaspoon.

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well?" Harry pounced the moment that the front door opened and revealed his guardian. He had been sitting in the parlor reading his newest Quidditch magazine and had nearly knocked over a vase in his rush to jump up and greet Snape.

He was nearly positive that he would be scolded for his greeting but he didn't care. There was the slight chance that Snape wouldn't chide him and instead just confide in him. But, even if he was lectured a bit before hearing the news, it would be worth it.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"What did Sirius want?" Harry asked ignoring his guardian's demeanor altogether.

Snape resisted the urge to land a smack to the child's cheeky backside and instead walked past him and into the parlor.

"Snape," Harry said the name with a bit of a whine. "You promised!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Snape snapped as he turned around to face his charge. "I believe what I said was that if the conversation was suitable for your ears I would share the details of it with you. As it stands it was not. That being said if you continue to speak to me in this manner you will find yourself in your room with a smarting backside." Snape felt his insides coil as the last of the words left his mouth. It had been quite some time since he had threatened Harry so harshly over something minor. He could easily see the hurt on the child's face, the shock in his eyes. Snape wasn't sure why he didn't just tell Harry about the Quidditch World Cup. He had said that the boy could go after all. Telling him about it was inevitable. Still, he didn't want to hear the excited chatter for the next two days; the sooner to the event that he could tell Harry, the better as far as he was concerned.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as he involuntarily took a step backwards. He nearly put a hand back to cover his bum before his guardian made good on his threat.

Snape sighed softly as he eyed his child. He was tempted to apologize but forced himself to ignore the urge. Harry had been out of line and although perhaps such a harsh response was not warranted, apologizing would only send the child the wrong message.

"I really am," Harry offered in a sincere tone. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Several days ago I gave you my word that I would teach you a new spell," Snape replied. "I think that this afternoon would be an excellent time to make good on that promise."

"Really?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice. He knew what this was. Not often, but occasionally over the past few months Snape would feel bad for his actions which would result in the man doing something to make it up to him. Harry could feel a blanket of warmth rushing over him at the idea of spending the afternoon with his guardian doing something as exciting as learning a spell.

Snape nodded. "Fetch a light jacket and meet me in the yard. However, leave Bane inside."

Harry's face lit up as he took off in the direction of his room.

Snape turned on his heel and strode towards the kitchen. If he was going to allow his child to be in the care of Sirius Black, at least he could be sure that Harry was properly prepared.

* * *

"The incantation is _Incendio_ ," Snape instructed as he stood next to his son. "I'm sure I do not need to remind you of the most important rule."

"To enunciate," Harry quickly supplied.

"Very good," Snape replied as Harry beamed at the words. "If carried out correctly, this spell will cause the object which you are concentrating on to be set on fire. That being said, it is exceedingly important that you concentrate on an object rather than the person if you are dueling." Snape paused for a moment before he spoke once more, his voice now stern. "I also want to be perfectly clear that if I ever see or hear of you using this spell without good reason- "

"You'll chop me up and use me for potion ingredients?" Harry cut the man off with a small grin.

"It's highly likely," Snape replied in a dry voice. He cleared his throat. "Wand up and pointed at the large tree in the far corner. Concentrate solely on that tree mind you."

Harry raised his wand and looked at the large willow tree. He concentrated hard on it, clearing his mind of any other thoughts.

"Try the incantation," Snape instructed.

Harry took a deep breath before saying the spell loudly, "incendio!" A second later the tree burst into flames.

"You continue to impress me," Snape noted as he waved a hand causing the flames to vanish and the tree to go back to its original state. "This spell is normally taught to students nearly a year older than you."

Harry smiled widely up at his guardian. "Thanks."

"Cast it successfully twice more and then I will teach you the counter spell to make fire vanish."

Harry grinned at this promise before he raised his wand once more. In a perfect world he would spend every day with Snape impressing the man with his ability to pick up on defensive spells so quickly.

* * *

"Eat your squash," Snape instructed as he watched Harry push the fruit around his plate with his fork.

Harry made a disapproving face but picked up a forkful of the food and put it in his mouth. He did not dislike squash but he wasn't overly fond of it either.

Snape nodded his approval before eating a bite of his own meal.

The following morning he needed to deliver Harry to the Burrow and he still had not shared the information with the child. There was a part of Snape that would have liked very much to send a letter to Black telling the man that he had changed his mind and that if he did not like it he could sod off. Doing so, however, was hardly an option.

"Maybe when Ron and Hermione visit we could do something fun. Maybe go to Diagon Alley?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. He could not imagine towing the three delinquents around London as though he was a blasted nanny.

"Or maybe we could play Quidditch," Harry suggested when he saw his guardian's face. "Hermione doesn't really like to fly but sometimes we can talk her into it."

"Smart girl," Snape mused.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes before eating another forkful of his food. Although Snape enjoyed watching Quidditch, Harry knew that the man, much like Hermione, did not care for flying.

Snape cleared his throat as he watched Harry finish another forkful of food. "I need to speak to you about something quite serious."

Harry swallowed hard and then slowly looked up at the man. "Is this about your plant? I fixed it. It hardly even looks touched."

A stern look swept over Snape's face. "Plant? What plant exactly?"

"Earlier," Harry replied in a shameful voice realizing that he had judged the conversation poorly altogether. "When I was playing with Bane I tripped over your plant and it sort of came out of the ground. I fixed it though!" The words came out of his mouth in a rushed fashion.

"Why was I not informed?" Snape asked in a cross tone.

"Well because I fixed it," Harry tried to explain. "I didn't want you to get mad for no reason."

"In the future you will tell me immediately.

"Okay," Harry quickly agreed.

"You should be thankful that you are not about to be punished for lying," Snape remarked.

Harry digested the words that he knew to be true. From the moment that he had tripped over the plant, his foot pulling half of it out of the soft earth in the process, he had known that not telling Snape was as good as lying. He wished that he could kick his own arse for being stupid enough to confess the moment that Snape said something. There were likely thousands of things that his guardian could want to discuss.

"You will show me this plant after supper and may Merlin help you if it is destroyed."

"I told you that it's not," Harry replied. "I fixed it." He paused for a moment giving his guardian a sheepish glance. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

Snape fixed the child with one last stern look before his face returned to its normal demeanor. "Your godfather expressed interest in taking you to an event," Snape explained. "Remus is unable to attend however, Mr. Weasley, his children, and Ms. Granger will be accompanying you as well so I granted my permission."

"An event?" Harry asked excitedly as he sat up in his chair a bit straighter. His fork now discarded on the side of his plate.

"The Quidditch World Cup," Snape supplied. "If you wish to go I will deliver you to the Burrow tomorrow before sunrise."

"Brilliant!" Harry practically shrieked. "I want to go. Of course I want to go!"

"After supper you will bathe and pack as you will be camping out there for one night. You will also get yourself to bed early as we will need to-"

"Ron and Hermione are going?" Harry cut the man off happily. "And I bet Ginny and the twins too! I wonder what they have there? Maybe we can see if anyone else we know is going too! Maybe Ron, Hermione, and I can go off on our own and-"

"Excited or not you will follow the same rules that are followed in my presence," Snape said in an authoritative tone. "I have informed Mr. Weasley of these rules. Failure to follow them will not lead to pleasant consequences for you, I promise you Harry. Am I clear?"

Harry quickly nodded. "Yes Sir." Snape's words hit him hard. He knew that his guardian allowing him to go was a huge deal. A year ago the man would have likely laughed at the mere idea. "I swear I'll be so good," Harry quickly promised. "I'll be perfect."

Snape made a soft humming noise at this declaration.

"I will," Harry insisted. "I'm not _that_ thick. You'll bloody belt me if I don't."

"It's highly likely," Snape agreed in a solemn voice. "Just as it is highly likely that if you use that word again you will forfeit your dessert."

"It won't be necessary,' Harry attempted to assure the man. "I will follow all of the rules."

"I certainly hope that it is not."

Silence enveloped the room before Harry interrupted with a soft reply. "Thank you."

Snape hummed softly one more before thinking better of it. "You are welcome."

* * *

"Be sure to pack a jacket."

"It's supposed to be warm," Harry replied. Snape had woken him up while it was still pitch black outside and then the man had made him eat a bowl of fruit. Before his guardian could hide behind the Daily Prophet though, Harry had confiscated the paper and checked to be sure that the weather would be nice and rain would not ruin their plans.

"Take one regardless," Snape instructed. "It will be chilly this evening. Be sure that you have your wand as well."

"I do," Harry quickly replied.

If there was one thing that was guaranteed to earn him a smarting backside it was carelessly forgetting his wand. It was one lesson that Harry had learned and remembered.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but take your cloak as well."

Harry poked his head out of his wardrobe and gave his guardian a shocked look.

Several times over the course of the past year the cloak had managed to get him into trouble. Snape had never taken it from him, never even so much as threatened to do so. After the incident in the Shrieking Shack though the pair had a discussion about the hand me down. Snape had told Harry in no uncertain terms that the cloak was only to be used when permission was given or the situation was dire.

Snape's lips were pressed together tightly before he continued. "One can never be too careful Harry. I am sure that the Ministry is not cutting any corners where security is concerned however, I will feel better knowing that you have it with you."

Harry grinned widely as he reached back into his wardrobe and pulled the cloak down from its spot on the top shelf.

"That being said you will use it in an emergency situation only," Snape reminded him. "If I find out otherwise your social life will be in an emergency situation for the first half of the school term."

"I know," Harry replied ignoring the stern glare his guardian was giving him as he walked to his bed and shoved the cloak in his satchel.

"If you have everything that you need we should really be going."

Harry gave an excited nod as he swung his satchel over his right shoulder. He refrained from pointing out that he had already had everything that he needed packed. It was Snape that kept deciding that he needed more.

Harry quickly headed out of the room and down the staircase with his guardian only a step behind him.

"Be sure to mind Mr. Weasley," Snape reminded his child once more as he stepped off of the staircase and onto the main floor. "He is aware that if you fail to do so he may send word to me and I will come and collect you."

Harry made at face at the thought of Ron's dad being mad enough to tell Snape. That idea alone was almost worse than picturing Snape showing up to bring him home – almost.

"I will," Harry promised as he walked out the front door. He stopped at the edge of the property as he waited for his guardian to put an arm out and apparate the pair of them to the Burrow.

Silence reigned for several long moments.

"Listen to me very carefully," Snape finally said in a solemn voice.

Harry looked up at his guardian. Despite the fact that the man was often serious, Harry couldn't help but think that there was something different about this time. Snape wasn't just solemn, he looked nervous too.

"Allowing you to go on this trip was not a decision that I took lightly. I am trusting you not only to behave but to make wise decisions if needed"

"Yes Sir," Harry breathed.

"That being said I also want you to enjoy yourself."

Harry watched as Snape reached into his cloak and withdrew a small coin bag. "There is plenty here for anything you may want to purchase."

"Thanks," Harry grinned as he took the money from Snape and put it in his pocket.

"Alright then, take hold of my arm," Snape instructed.

"I'll miss you," Harry said softly.

"And I you."

Harry took a deep breath preparing himself for the horrible feeling associated with apparating before he reached out his hand and firmly gripped his guardian's arm.

* * *

"Lee Jordan is here somewhere," Fred explained.

"We're going to go find him," George added.

Harry watched as the identical red heads headed off into the large crowd.

"Harry look at that!" Ron exclaimed as he pointed to the large Quidditch pitch in the distance.

"Wicked," Harry agreed. It was loads larger than the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder. Harry looked up and grinned at his godfather.

"If you and your friends want to explore a bit on your own you can," Sirius offered. "We'll be here making lunch."

"Dad can we?" Ron asked.

Harry felt his stomach flip. He knew that Snape would have likely told him no but he was supposed to listen to Mr. Weasley and if he said yes, Harry didn't see the harm in obeying the man.

"You will all stay together?" Arthur questioned as Harry quickly nodded with the others in reply.

Arthur's eyes settled in on Harry for a moment before he slowly nodded in agreement. "You three have one hour," he decided. "And you will take Ginny along with you."

"But dad we…" Ron trailed off as Harry elbowed him in the side. Ron glanced at Harry who gave him a pointed look. "Okay," the red head agreed, "She can come with us."

Ginny offered Harry a small smile as she walked over and stood next to Hermione.

"One hour," Arthur said once more. "Do not be late."

* * *

"So you really got to go with him to hunt down Peter Pettigrew?" Ron asked in awe.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he answered. He could hear the slight shock in his own voice. It did not surprise him. He was still amazed that Snape had been cool enough to let him come along.

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

"It's a relief that he's been captured," Hermione said as the four of them made their way through the crowd and towards a sea of colorful stands selling various items. "For your safety Harry alone Harry but for everyone else as well, besides it also made Sirius a free man."

"Have you gotten to spend a lot of time with him?" Ginny asked.

"I'm starting to," Harry answered honestly. "I guess I'm going to be visiting him weekly now, Snape and Sirius had a meeting with Fudge."

"Is he still talking about your moving in with him?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone.

Harry had filled his friends in on Sirius' wishes months ago. Hermione had understood how he felt instantly whereas Ron thought that he was an absolute dolt for passing up the opportunity to have a parent that wouldn't care what he did or ever punish him for anything.

"Yeah a bit," Harry admitted. "I sort of told him I didn't want to the other day."

"I'd guess that _that_ didn't go over too well," Hermione retorted.

"Not exactly," Harry admitted. "He seemed a bit hurt by it."

"Well of course he was," Hermione replied. "He's spent years locked up in Azkaban and now he's finally out and he is in a position where he can have the life he has wanted all these years but it's too late."

"Gee thanks," Harry replied glumly. "You make it sound so horrible."

"Oh I'm sorry Harry! And it's really not or rather it won't be; Sirius just has to see that he can have a wonderful life with things just the way they are."

"I still say you are completely mental for not taking him up on his offer," Ron declared. "Just think about it Harry, you could do whatever you want!"

"Honestly Ron maybe Harry is smart enough to know that doing whatever you want isn't the proper way to –"

"Hey what are those?" Harry asked hoping to stop the discussion altogether. He didn't want to think about the things he had said to Sirius or the look that the man had had in his eyes when Harry had completely turned him down.

Harry picked up what appeared to be a weird pair of binoculars.

"Omnioculars," Ron supplied. "Wicked!"

"What are they?" Harry asked once more.

"They look like binoculars," Hermione noted as she picked up a pair.

"Like what?" Ginny asked in a curious voice.

"A muggle thing," Harry explained. "You look through them to see something closer that is far away."

"Oh these would be great to have for the game," Ron decided. His smile faded as he placed the pair he had been holding back on the table. "Maybe we can ask dad later."

"What do they do?" Harry asked hoping to finally get an explanation.

"They are a bit like the muggle version," Ginny explained. "But with these you can replay things, or slow them down, or speed them up. You can even zoom in if you want to."

"Brilliant!" Harry declared in awe as he inspected the omniculars a bit closer.

"Running a special we is," the old witch from behind the booth informed them. "Only five galleons each, you won't find a better deal here."

Harry's right hand fell down to his pocket. He knew that he likely had plenty to buy them each a pair. He also knew that if Ron and Ginny had any money it probably wasn't enough and he didn't mind buying Hermione a pair as well.

"I'll take four pairs," Harry said as he pulled the small sack of money from his pocket.

"No don't bother," Ron quickly replied, his face blushing slightly. He was always a bit sensitive when it came to money.

"I want to," Harry replied as put down the omniculars and quickly counted out the money. "You're my best friends." He handed the money over to the witch.

"Take a pair each," she instructed. "And enjoy the game."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny and Hermione said in in unison as the two of them selected their omniculars.

"Yeah thanks," Ron smiled softly.

"Look they have programs as well," Hermione said as picked four of them up. "I'll get us some of these. They'll be good to have won't they?"

Harry nodded. "And then maybe we should get back, we've been gone awhile."

"Not an hour," Ron replied as he played with his omnioculars. "Maybe half of that at the most mate."

"Harry is right," Ginny said. "Lunch is probably almost ready by now anyway."

Harry gave Ginny a small smile before the four of them turned and started walking back towards where the tent was. Harry knew that it hadn't been a full hour but Mr. Weasley had been brilliant to let them go off on their own and the last thing Harry wanted was to return late.

* * *

Ginny had been right. When they returned to the tent they found Sirius and an unfamiliar man making lunch over an open fire.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Sirius smiled widely as he introduced the man. "And this is my godson Harry as well as his friends, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Kingsley works at the Ministry. He is an Auror."

"It is certainly my pleasure to meet you all," Kingsley replied. "I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you, I promise you that."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry smiled.

"Come see the tent Harry," George called from through the small opening.

"We only have one tent?" Harry questioned as he gave his godfather a concerned look.

"I take it you've never been wizard camping then?" Sirius chuckled. "Go have a look around."

Harry turned and ducked through the small opening. What he was met with on the other side nearly took his breath away. There was a large parlor, a kitchen off behind that and several open doors that appeared to lead to bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Come on then Harry, let's go find out room," Ron said as he walked past his best friend.

"I love magic," Harry said, smiling softly to himself.

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I heard it seats a thousand people," Ron declared as the group of them made their way towards the large Quidditch pitch.

"I heard a hundred thousand at least," Sirius grinned down at the boys.

Harry couldn't help but return the smile. His godfather had an infectious grin, one look at it and Harry was following suit. It was one of the first things he had noticed about Sirius and one of the traits that he liked the most about the man.

"How do they keep muggles from seeing it?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"Kingsley was telling me about that earlier," Sirius replied. "Apparently any time a muggle gets anywhere near here they suddenly remember an urgent appointment that they are late for."

Harry chuckled softly at the idea.

"Not the kindest of spells," Sirius continued, "but harmless at least."

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of affection for his godfather. Even if the man did go about showing it in the wrong way at times, Harry did not doubt that his godfather loved him. Hermione was right, he was sure that if Sirius just realized that he could be in Harry's life without Harry having to leave Snape that everything would be fine – perfect even.

"Prime seats," the witch at the ticket box said pulling Harry from his thoughts. He looked up to see Mr. Weasley and Sirius collecting the ticket stubs as she handed them over one by one. "Straight up and as high as you can go in the A section."

It took Harry all he had in him not to run past the group of them and race to his seat. He was sure that he had never been so excited in his life. He had already thanked Sirius a dozen times since this morning but he reminded himself to thank the man at least once or twice more before the night was over.

* * *

By the time that the match was over Harry's throat was hoarse from all the cheering and his hands were nearly numb from clapping. Still, it had been one of the best nights of his life.

"Did you see that beater?" Fred asked as the group of them walked back towards their tent. "He was absolutely brilliant!"

"And the seeker," Harry added. "I am going to see if I can learn that one move he did where he acted as though he was going to fall and then he-"

"How do you know it was an act?" Hermione asked. "He may really have been about to fall."

Ron shook his head as he made a face. "He is a professional Hermione. He wanted you to think that he was going to fall but there is no way that he really was."

"I think that I would like to be a professional Quidditch player one day," Ginny said through a loud yawn.

"You're too little," Ron laughed as they ducked through the tent opening.

"I'm still growing genius."

"Alright children," Mr. Weasley said as he ducked through the tent. "Off to bed, the lot of you. We've all had a long day and we'll be traveling home early tomorrow."

Harry glanced in his godfather's direction. He was almost waiting for Sirius to tell Mr. Weasley that his godson wasn't a child but Sirius only gave an encouraging nod as if to say that Harry should follow suit.

Harry walked across the large room to where his godfather was hunched over leaning on the back of a wooden chair. "Night," he said softly.

"Good night," Sirius replied with a small grin.

"And thank you again," Harry added before glancing over to see Ron walk into the room that he was sharing with him. "This was brilliant Sirius, really."

"You are very welcome," Sirius replied. "There is no need to thank me at all though. It was really my pleasure."

For a moment Harry debated reaching out and wrapping his arms around his godfather for a quick hug. It was an action that had taken him some time to feel comfortable enough to share with his guardian. He had hoped that it would come naturally with his godfather but as he looked up at the man it felt all wrong. Snape would have made the action feel so natural. Harry even could have muttered out a _"love you"_ that everyone else in the room would have missed but Snape would have quietly responded to.

"Off to bed then," Sirius said before turning and pouring himself a drink.

Harry nodded softly to himself. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the bedroom that he was sharing with Ron.

* * *

"The simple idea that you would allow such an event to take place is preposterous at best. You knew my feeling on it before the summer holiday began when you originally brought it to my attention and you knew my feelings not long ago when you announced not only to me but to my fourteen year old that said event would be taking place. My feelings have not changed Albus and if they have it has only been to grow in disfavor."

"Harry will not be involved."

Snape fought the urge to lash out at the man and instead forced himself to answer as calmly as he possibly could. "While that is a relief, Harry is not my only concern. The students that can participate, though of age, are hardly of intellectual or magical level to deal with the ramifications of competing in such an event."

"Those who choose to put their name in the goblet will –"

"Will do so for the fame and glory of competing while giving little real thought to the truth of what they will be asked to do," Snape cut him off angrily. "We are talking about children Albus."

"I was never aware that you cared for them so dearly," Albus said softly. "Perhaps your involvement with Harry has changed you in more ways than one."

Snape scowled at the man. "I will not sit here and listen to your belittling comments," Snape sneered. "We are talking about students losing their lives for a competition. Any human being would care."

"I assure you Severus that great care will be taken to make sure that lives are not lost." The older man paused for a moment, his right eye twinkling before he spoke once more. "Speaking of Harry, the house seems unusually quiet this evening."

"Do not for a moment pretend as if you aren't aware that he is not here," Snape replied in a bored voice.

"You allowed him to go with Sirius then?"

"I allowed him to accompany his godfather as well as the Weasleys and Kingsley Shacklebolt who as we both know is a highly trained Auror." Snape raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. "I also would not say that I allowed him to go so much as I was forced to do so. I hardly had much of a choice in the matter."

"Now Severus I would say that you most certainly had a choice. Harry is in your care. Had you felt as though allowing him to attend the game was dangerous it was within your jurisdiction to refuse to allow him to attend."

Snape huffed loudly at these words. "Refuse to allow him to go and live with an unruly and impossible fourteen year old for the unforseeable future? I can hardly imagine the tantrum that the child would throw over the idea."

Albus smiled softly at these words. "I am sure that Harry is having the time of his young life. I am sure that he is behaving impeccably."

"He had best be," Snape replied curtly.

* * *

"Harry," Ron whispered loudly.

"Huh?" Harry responded as he rolled onto his back. He had been lying wide awake starring at the door for over an hour now. He knew that Ron had been awake also. No words needed to be spoken for such knowledge. It was the sort of thing that you just knew after sharing a dormitory together for so long. Had Ron been asleep he would have been muttering in his sleep and the room had been silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"Are you tired?"

"No," Harry answered without a moment of hesitation.

"I think my dad and Sirius went to bed," Ron mused. "It's been real quiet."

Harry didn't respond but he didn't disagree either. When they had first ventured to their room the mumbled sounds of Mr. Weasley, Sirius, and Kingsley talking could be heard. They had eventually faded though and then became obsolete. Harry was sure that the adults were fast asleep by now.

"Want to go sit outside?" Ron asked.

Harry pondered the question for a moment. He knew that Snape would disapprove. The man would likely have a hundred reasons for why sitting outside alone at night was too dangerous of an activity. Still, Harry couldn't see the harm in it. He could think of a ton of things that he and Ron could do that were much worse than sitting out front. If anything if Snape found out he should praise him for his choices. Besides, the chilly air always helped to make him sleepy.

"We could see if Hermione is awake," Ron continued hoping that including their friend would sell Harry on the idea more.

"Okay," Harry agreed as he sat up. He reached over to the small shelf next to his bed and retrieved his glasses, quickly sliding them up his nose. He swung his feet over the side of his bed.

"Really?" Ron asked in amazement as he quickly sat up. "Wicked!"

"Be quiet about it," Harry instructed as he walked towards the bedroom door. "I don't fancy being caught, even if it is just by your dad."

"Right," Ron agreed softly as Harry opened the bedroom door.

Slowly the two of them crept down the hallway only coming to a stop when they were outside of the door to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Alright then, go see if she's up," Ron said in a whisper.

"Me? I'm not going in there!"

"I can't go in Hermione's room," Ron nearly shrieked the thought to be quiet long forgotten.

"It's _your_ sister's room too," Harry pointed out. "At least you are related to one of them."

Ron was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright I'll do it but if they are doing girl things in there I'll – "

"What the bloody hell are girl things?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I'm quite interested in knowing myself," Hermione said as her bedroom door opened. She smirked as Ron blushed a deep shade of red. "The two of you really need to learn how to whisper. I'm surprised that you haven't woken the whole tent by now."

"Were you asleep?" Harry asked remembering to whisper once more.

Hermione shook her head. "Wide awake actually. I guess my adrenaline is still going from the game."

"We're going to go sit out front for a bit," Ron explained. "We were coming to see if you wanted to join us."

Hermione nodded. "Against my better judgement I will. I'm sure that the adults wouldn't like it though, both the ones that are here and the ones that aren't."

Harry resisted the urge to scowl at her. He was also tempted to tell her that Snape wouldn't care if he was out front in the middle of the night but he didn't want to lie to her, it was bad enough that he was lying to himself.

* * *

Harry sat down in a chair that Sirius had been sitting in earlier in the day when the adults had spent a good portion of the afternoon outside talking. The sounds of cheering in the distance told him that apparently they weren't the only ones that couldn't sleep.

"I can't imagine that Professor Snape would be okay with this," Hermione noted as she slid into the chair across from Harry.

Harry shrugged at the words. He didn't want to think about Snape at the moment.

"Peter Pettigrew is in Azkaban," Ron pointed out sitting down between the two of them. "And Sirius is as innocent as they come. Not much to worry about these days is there?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to shrug. "I would be inclined to think that there will always be something to worry about. Besides we are supposed to be in bed. I'm sure your dad wouldn't be thrilled if he caught us out here either."

"Snape said you guys could come stay the weekend before we go back to Hogwarts," Harry mentioned hoping to change the topic of the conversation.

Silence swept over the three of them as Ron and Hermione turned and looked at him. Hermione was smiling widely while Ron looked absolutely terrified.

"What?" Harry asked him in a slightly offended voice.

"I think it will be brilliant," Hermione answered. "Really Harry it is awful nice of Professor Snape to invite us."

"How did you get him to agree?" Ron asked in a bewildered tone.

"I just asked," Harry replied. "He was cool about it. He even said that maybe he would take us to Diagon Alley." Harry knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim but he couldn't help but think that maybe if he asked Snape once more – nicely – that the man might take it into greater consideration. In the same breath, he had a hard time imagining he and his friends walking around the busy stores with Snape.

"Cool," Ron decided with a nod.

"Maybe we could even…" Harry's words trailed off as he heard loud frantic screams in the distance.

Seconds later the three of them were on their feet, Ron knocking his chair over in the process.

The light of the few fires still burning showed people running away in the woods, fleeing as something was moving across the field towards them.

Harry sucked in his breath. His initial thought was to get himself back inside the tent; to wake his godfather and the others and warn them. The next thought that raced through his mind was his wand which was lying carelessly on his bed.

A group of hooded wizards were marching in the distance. They were moving together, their wands pointed towards the sky.

Harry turned in the direction of the tent and ran directly into his godfather.

"Here," Sirius forced his godson's satchel into his hands.

"What in Merlin's name are the three of you doing out here?" Mr. Weasley asked in a stern voice as he appeared outside, the rest of their party only steps behind him.

"We were just talking," Ron quickly tried to explain. "We couldn't sleep."

Harry didn't miss the unbelievably cross expression on the Mr. Weasley's face. He couldn't help but think that if Snape was there his face would be similar.

"My wand," Harry said to his godfather. "It's inside on my bed."

"I got it," Sirius replied. "It's in your satchel. Just stay with me now."

"We are going into the woods and we all need to stay together," Kingsley stated as the twins handed Ron and Hermione their satchel's.

"I need to report to the Ministry at once," Mr. Weasley explained. "The lot of you will listen to Kingsley and Sirius. Boys watch your sister." The moment the words left his mouth he turned and rushed off into the crowd.

"Let's go then," Kingsley said loudly. "Quickly please."

Harry was practically running to keep up with his godfather. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was taking place. He also couldn't help but think that Snape likely already knew and was sick with worry. Despite the fact that Harry didn't want his guardian to worry he couldn't help but feel oddly comforted by the idea of his doing so.

"Do you think the portkey is still an option?" Sirius asked as they approached the edge of the forest.

"We can only hope," Kingsley replied without stopping.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Harry asked as they made their way through the woods. "Do you think someone removed them?"

"I don't know," Sirius answered honestly.

For the first time Harry heard fear in the man's voice. An exceptionally loud scream rang through the woods causing Ginny to practically whimper in fear.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him to where the Weasley children were. He couldn't imagine how they felt with their father back there somewhere.

"Sirius what is going on?" Harry asked hoping that his godfather could shed some light to the situation.

"I don't know," Sirius replied once more. "But you have got to keep moving."

Harry jogged a few feet until he was walking beside his godfather once more.

"We've got to get to the Weasley children home," Kingsley said as they approached a clearing in the woods. In the center of the clearing were several tin cans.

"Hermione you will go with them," Kingsley continued. "Molly will get you to your parents from there."

Hermione nodded in reply as she stepped forward and placed a hand on the tin.

"Will you be taking Harry to the Burrow as well Sirius?"

"No," Sirius replied. "I'll be taking him to his home."

Kingsley nodded as he motioned for the rest of the Weasley children to touch the can as well. "I am going to accompany them home then. I will see you later today."

"Thank you," Sirius replied. "For everything Kingsley."

Harry watched as his friends disappeared from sight.

"Ready then?" Sirius asked as he reached out and touched one of the other cans.

Harry nodded as he quickly stepped forward and placed his hand next to his godfather's, preparing himself for the horrible feeling to come.

* * *

Harry's body slammed into the hard earth. He glanced up at his godfather who was standing above him having landed very gracefully.

"I'm sorry," Sirius offered as he quickly helped him to his feet. "I should have held onto you and helped you."

"It's fine," Harry replied trying hard to appear as though he had meant to land sprawled out on his stomach. He brushed the dirt from his shirt as his eyes quickly scanned their surroundings. It took him all of a second to realize that they were in a park down the street from Snape's house. The events of the night came rushing back to him as he realized that he would be facing his guardian in just a few moments, and the prospect did not sit well with him. He had been outside without letting an adult know. He had forgotten his wand on his bed. Under normal circumstances he knew that Snape would not be happy with him for these choices and after what he had just experienced at the World Cup he was sure that Snape would be furious.

"What is it?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice.

Harry shook his head. He hated that his face had given him away. Even more so, he hated the idea of confiding in Sirius. He couldn't do that. Not when it came to Snape.

"It's something," Sirius pressed. "You look more worried now than you did moments ago when the Death Eaters were attacking."

Harry shrugged instantly silently noting that Snape wouldn't have allowed such an answer. "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble," he said before he could stop himself.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at this confession. "For what exactly?"

"Snape isn't going to be happy that I was outside alone," Harry admitted. "I didn't have my wand either; that's his biggest rule and I broke it."

Sirius made a soft humming noise at these words leaving Harry confused as to what the man was thinking.

"It's fine," Harry said after a moment of silence. He didn't need Sirius going back to talking about Snape abusing him. "It'll be fine I mean. It's not like he'll belt me or anything. I just didn't want to mess up is all." Harry could feel his face growing warm and he was thankful for the darkness' help in hiding it from his godfather.

Sirius hummed softly once more before clearing his throat loudly. "We best get you home. Sni- Snape knows that you'll be arriving any minute. Worrying him won't help your situation."

Harry nodded in agreement as his godfather started off in the direction of Snape's house. Harry instantly noted that unlike only moments ago when he practically had to run to keep up with the man, they were walking at a much slower pace now.

"Thanks again," Harry said in a sincere voice. "For taking me I mean. It was absolutely brilliant Sirius."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I am your godfather. I should have been taking you to things like this your whole life. I intend to from here on out."

Harry glanced over at the man and offered him a small smile in return. This was the godfather that he had hoped for. One that understood that he had Snape for a parental figure; one that could be like an uncle of sorts to him.

Sirius led the way up Snape's front walk. He paused for a moment at the door before knocking once. The door instantly swung open.

Harry looked up at his guardian to see worry plastered across the man's face. The guilt at his choices earlier in the evening swept over him. How in the world he could be so bloody foolish he would never know.

"Where have you been?" Snape asked Sirius in an angry voice. "I received word nearly half an hour ago of the attack."

Harry watched as his godfather swallowed hard. "I apologize. It was pure panic getting out and it took longer than expected."

Snape's eyes bore into Sirius before he turned and looked down at Harry.

Harry felt Snape's eyes travel over his body as if searching for any injuries.

"He was well behaved then?" Snape asked as he turned his attention back to Sirius. "All of the rules were followed?"

"Followed perfectly," Sirius agreed without a moment of hesitation.

Harry found himself focusing on the flames in the fireplace, anything to keep his attention from Sirius lying for him.

Silence reigned as Harry felt Snape's eyes on him once more.

"Up to your room please Harry," Snape finally said. "It's quite late. I will be up in a moment."

Harry nodded softly in reply before turning to Sirius. "Thanks again."

"You are very welcome Harry."

Harry grinned softly before turning and making his way up the staircase.

* * *

Snape was silent until he heard the door close upstairs letting him know that Harry was out of the hallway and out of earshot.

"Do you take me for a complete idiot Black?"

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. "Is this about arriving home later than expected? I told you, it was complete chaos. I got him out of there as quickly as I possibly could."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear," Snape replied. "When Harry is in your care my rules will be followed."

"Your rules?"

"My rules," Snape repeated. "I know Harry well, so well in fact that the majority of the time I know when he is being untruthful whether he speaks or not."

Sirius resisted the urge to tell the man standing before him to sod off. Instead he cleared his throat before replying. "There was a small mishap with the kids. When the attack started they were to be in bed, however they were actually sitting out front of the tent."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the words. Imagine the utter nerve of the child to put himself in such a dangerous situation.

"No harm in it really. I'm sure they just couldn't sleep and wanted some fresh air."

"Once again let me make myself perfectly clear," Snape hissed. "If you intend to continue to be permitted to take Harry out of this house you will be honest with me about what occurs on these outings. Now it is late and you may see yourself out as I have a fourteen year old to deal with."

Sirius hesitated for a moment, not moving an inch from where he stood.

"What is it Black?" Snape snapped in an annoyed voice.

"If it is at all possible, don't tell him that I told you," Sirius asked feeling like a complete dolt for doing so. "I don't want him to think that I snitched on him the moment he walked away."

"Part of being an adult is taking the correct steps to keep a child safe. Unfortunately, sometimes in doing that you do in fact have to report back in regards to disobedience."

"Let me explain that to him the next time I see him then," Sirius reasoned. "Just this one – please."

"Very well," Snape replied after a moment of silence. "I will grant your wish and persuade Harry to confess on his own accord."

"Thank you," Sirius replied in a heartfelt tone.

Slowly he turned and walked back out the front door closing it tightly behind him.

Snape rolled his eyes before he turned on his heel and started up the stairs, unable to think of anything but how much he would have rather been walking in any other direction.

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A HUGE thank you to Carrie for helping me out and being my beta for this chapter. Enjoy ya'll and I will try and get the next one up very soon.**

* * *

Snape paused in front of the bedroom door. In his trek up the stairs he had been so sure of his plan. He was going to march right into Harry's room and guilt the child into telling him the truth. He expected that Harry would instantly dissolve into tears, confessing his every wrongdoing. He had not for a moment considered the thought that Harry might lie.

Slowly he turned and walked back down the hallway. Slipping into his own bedroom he picked up a quill that was lying on top of a pile of work. With little effort, he silently transfigured it and slipped the new object into the inner pocket of his robe.

Being outside without permission at night was one thing. Snape was concerned that there was more to the story, though. There was also the chance that Harry would attempt to lie about things. In either case, Snape intended to be prepared to teach his child a lesson that would not soon be forgotten.

Once again he made his way down the hall to Harry's room. For a moment he debated calling Kermy and requesting that Bane be brought inside. He decided against it though. It was a nice enough evening that the canine could stay out under the supervision of the house elves a bit longer. Besides, Snape knew that Kermy cared for Harry just as much as Minka did. The two of them didn't care for Harry being punished, not even when it was more than deserved.

Snape knocked once on the door, noticing for the first time that the boy's light was still on. He had expected Harry to be in bed fighting sleep. After all, it was late and the child did not know that he was in any sort of trouble. Harry likely thought that he was just coming up to say goodnight and tuck him in.

He pushed the door open expecting to find his son lying in bed however Harry was sitting up on the edge of his bed, wide awake, and looking quite concerned.

"I have to talk to you," Harry said the moment he saw his guardian. The words came out rushed and Snape could easily see that the child was nervous.

"I have a peculiar suspicion that something occurred at the World Cup?" Snape forced his tone to remain neutral. He couldn't help the surge of pride he was feeling. He was nearly certain that his son was about to confess. The idea of his doing so without being prompted was enough to make Snape want to reward him rather than punish him. Perhaps he had been too hasty in transfiguring the paddle.

Harry nodded. "It did. I wanted to tell you downstairs but I didn't want Sirius to know that I was going to."

Snape raised an eyebrow at this confession. Now was not the time but he would have to remember in the near future to touch on the fact that Sirius was an adult and if Harry planned on spending more time with the man he was going to have to get used to being honest with him and in front of him.

"Ron and I couldn't sleep," Harry quickly explained without being prompted. "We decided to see if Hermione was up and then to just sit out front and talk for a bit. We just weren't tired."

"And so without any regard to the rules or your own safety you did as you pleased," Snape replied in a stern voice.

Harry's two front teeth chewed on his bottom lip as he sat in silence. When Snape said it, it sounded so much worse than he had intended for it to be. He didn't know how to explain to his guardian that it hadn't seemed all that dangerous in the moment. He hadn't known that an attack was going to happen and if it hadn't he would likely be asleep in his bed in the tent right now with Snape none the wiser of any misbehavior.

"I suppose that the three of you didn't do very much thinking?"

Harry nearly pointed out that Hermione had actually said it was a bad idea but he was sure that doing so wouldn't help him in the least. If he was being honest with himself, he had known that Snape wouldn't have been happy with his decision to go outside. He hadn't thought it was dangerous, though – just wrong.

"No Sir," he finally replied. "Like I said, we just wanted to sit and talk. We couldn't sleep."

"Nor could you make wise decisions by the sound of it."

Silence reigned once more.

Harry couldn't help the guilt that was rushing through his body. He had known that going outside was wrong yet he had done it anyway with little care about what Snape would have thought.

"Is that the whole story?" Snape asked his voice sterner than ever. "Did anything else happen?"

Harry quickly debated telling Snape that he had forgotten his wand. He couldn't imagine that his guardian would take the confession well, though. Harry could practically see the man's disappointment in him growing tenfold.

"No Sir," Harry finally replied. "Nothing else happened. We were just outside when we were supposed to be in bed."

Snape sighed softly before sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered in a sheepish voice. He didn't like his guardian sitting. It put him in just the right position to punish him. "It really wasn't very smart and it won't happen again."

Even though he really wasn't feeling all that angry he forced himself to remain stern, his demeanor unwavering. "Tomorrow you will write an essay on the importance of following the rules. You will also pay special attention to explaining why it is important to make adults aware of where you are at all times."

"Yes Sir," Harry agreed. His shoulders had slumped a considerable amount at Snape's words. He wasn't looking forward to spending part of his day writing an essay but he couldn't find it in him to be too annoyed. After all, it certainly beat the alternative.

"It is late," Snape said as he stood up. "Tomorrow morning we will finish this discussion."

Harry gave his guardian a worried look as he scooted back on his bed and lay down.

Snape pulled the quilt up over the child's shoulders. "Just a discussion," Snape promised. "Nothing more. I want to discuss the time spent with your godfather or more specifically your behavior during that time."

"I know that I still have to follow your rules," Harry offered through a yawn.

"Yet you didn't this evening," Snape mused as he leaned over and placed a single kiss on the boy's forehead without giving his actions a second thought. "Aside from that, you did not want to mention your wrong doings in front of him."

Harry remained silent. He didn't know how to explain to Snape why he didn't want to say anything in front of Sirius.

"Obviously after he lied for you, you did not want to make him look bad however if I am to trust you to go with him that cannot happen Harry."

"It won't happen again," Harry quickly promised.

"We will talk in the morning," Snape affirmed. "Now get some sleep. I will send Bane up."

"What about the attack tonight?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "Why did it happen? And what-"

"Tomorrow," Snape replied in a gentle yet firm voice. "We will discuss it tomorrow."

"Night," Harry yawned once more as his eyes became heavy. "Love you."

"And I you."

* * *

"What have I told you about feeding that dog from the table?" Snape asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh I guess not to," Harry replied as his hand holding the small bit of sausage traveled from his lap back up to his plate.

"If you would like to write a second essay today on the importance of remembering and following the rules that can certainly be arranged."

Harry silently shook his head as he popped the sausage into his mouth. He didn't really believe that Snape would make good on his threat but he didn't want to press his luck either.

"While we are on the subject I do want to continue our discussion from last night."

Harry quickly swallowed his food before replying. "We _aren't_ on the subject and besides I told you that I won't do it again."

Snape nearly scolded the child for his cheek but he quickly decided against it. "It is not your behavior that I want to discuss but rather how it is dealt with."

Harry gave his guardian a curious look. He couldn't help the hopeful feeling that surged through his body. Maybe Snape was actually realizing that he was far too old at fourteen for juvenile punishments. "You want to change how you deal with it?"

"While I am sure that would please you that is not the case. What I meant and what I perhaps should have stated better was that I want to speak with you about the fact that you did not want to be honest in front of your godfather."

Harry felt his emotions shift. Usually, he quite liked that his guardian wanted to discuss things but when it came to topics like this he would have liked the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"I have been attempting to allow your relationship with your godfather to progress without much interference. I can certainly see how it is beneficial to you. However, it is imperative that the rules I set are followed regardless of whose care you are in." Snape paused as he gave his young charge a pointed look. "It is also equally as important that if something should happen both you and your godfather are honest about it in a timely matter."

"I guess Sirius didn't think it was that big of a deal," Harry admitted after a moment. "He wasn't cross at all when he found us outside. I told him that you would be mad about it and I kind of expected him to tell you but then when he didn't I felt weird telling you in front of him. Like a snitch or something."

"Although I am quite proud of you for confiding in me despite knowing that I would not be pleased, it really should have been your godfather that informed me of the issue."

"I know," Harry agreed in a small voice before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I kind of expected him too but I also wasn't that surprised when he didn't." Harry was amazed at the fact that only moments ago he was dreading this conversation and now his feelings were just pouring out of him. He wasn't sure how Snape always managed to accomplish that but he wouldn't have been the least shocked if he found out one day that the man knew some secret magic to accomplish it.

Snape could certainly see where Harry was coming from. From what he had observed of Black and Harry's relationship, he treated the child as more of an equal than a boy. Snape often wondered if Black was aware that Harry was James' son and not James himself. He didn't intend for the man to ever become a real authority figure in Harry's life. Snape knew that the idea of that happening was about as likely as Albus Dumbledore ever holding Harry accountable for his misbehavior. Still, if this relationship was going to continue Snape needed to know that his rules would be followed and that he would be made aware if they weren't.

"I think it would be wise of you to discuss this with your godfather. Perhaps let him know that you wish to be honest with me. Your doing so may help him to see it really is the best direction to go."

Harry shrugged as he drank the last of his pumpkin juice. He couldn't imagine having such a conversation with Sirius. After last night he really couldn't picture Sirius ever reporting back to Snape with any news of bad behavior.

"I was unaware that shrugging your shoulders at me is now an acceptable form of communication," Snape mused.

"I don't know how to talk to Sirius about things like that," Harry confided in his guardian after a moment of silence. "I don't know why but it's just not like it is with you. It's hard."

Snape mulled over these words for a moment before gently clearing his throat. "Perhaps I could have a discussion with him then."

Harry was tempted to tell Snape that it didn't matter he still couldn't picture Sirius changing his ways. "Okay," Harry agreed. "I'll try to talk to him too I guess."

Snape gave a small nod of approval before his eyes quickly scanned Harry's now empty plate.

"If you have finished breakfast you may take Bane out for a few moments before you start on your essay."

Harry nearly started to argue that he didn't want to spend one of his last days of summer working on an essay but he bit his tongue. In all actuality, he had expected much more punishment from Snape.

He pushed his chair back causing Bane to emerge from under the table, his tail wagging a mile a minute. "How long does the essay have to be?"

"I think three feet will be sufficient," Snape replied before picking up his teacup and taking a sip of his hot tea.

Harry's shoulders drooped as he gave his guardian a pitiful look. "Snape," he nearly whined. "It's summer."

"I was unaware that the season had anything to do with the rules that you are supposed to follow. The rules which you _promised_ to follow."

"It doesn't," Harry mumbled as he turned and headed for the back door with Bane at his feet. He should have known that Snape wouldn't go back on his word. The man never did. It was both Harry's favorite and least favorite thing about him depending on the circumstances.

"Two feet and you will spend one hour this afternoon working in my laboratory with me."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Deal," he replied without turning around to face his guardian.

* * *

"You know that tournament that Dumbledore was talking about?"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore," Snape corrected. "What about it?"

Harry didn't miss the uneasiness in his guardian's voice. It didn't take a genius to see that something about this tournament upset the man. Harry couldn't help but assume that Snape's apprehension was caused by thinking that he would somehow try to participate in it.

"Is it really that dangerous?" Harry asked. "I mean you said before that students have died during it?"

"It is incredibly dangerous. It consists of different tasks – challenges if you will – that are designed to be surpassingly difficult. They test your every sense and skill level."

"Why do they still allow it if people die, though?"

"Tradition," Snape said the word as though it was foul. "Students do not die at every tournament. As you know, it has been several years since the last did, however, the threat is always there and very real."

Harry was silent for a moment as he allowed these words to wash over him. "But you have to be of age to enter right?"

"Correct. Professor Dumbledore will draw an age line around the cup. Those under age will not be allowed to cross it and those that attempt to," Snape paused as he gave his son a stern look, "will regret it. That being said, I will personally see to your punishment and you will be thoroughly introduced to the strap if I hear of you attempting to enter."

"You won't," Harry quickly promised. "I don't want to enter."

"See to it that it stays that way," Snape retorted in a much gentler voice. "How much of that essay have you completed?"

Harry glanced down at the piece of parchment before looking back up at his guardian. "About half," he answered honestly.

"I sincerely hope that you are paying close attention to both your spelling and your punctuation."

"I am," Harry replied with a single nod. He looked down at his parchment once more attempting to concentrate on his work. His mind was wandering in other directions though. He was trying to remember every student in Hogwarts that would be of age when they returned. He couldn't help but be thankful that the Weasley twins were too young. Harry could picture them both entering and the idea of one of them being killed over a silly tournament was almost too much to bear. He was certain that they would try and cross the age line though and he was excited to see what they would come up with to attempt to get past it.

"Stop daydreaming and finish your work," Snape instructed.

"Just one more question? Please?"

"One more question," Snape agreed in a tired tone.

"What happens if you get past the age line and put your name in?"

"If your name is pulled you must compete – there are no exceptions."

* * *

"You said last night that we could talk about the attack," Harry reminded his guardian as he carefully stirred the small cauldron full of dragon blood and pixie wings.

"Twenty- two times counterclockwise," Snape said in a somber tone. "I certainly hope that you are paying attention and keeping count."

"I am," Harry nodded seriously. He peered down at the thick potion as he silently doubted himself. He knew how rare dragon blood was to come by, Snape had told him at least a dozen times in the past. He also knew that his guardian's allowing him to help with such an important ingredient was a big deal. He didn't want to muck it up.

He stirred the potion twice more before stopping. "That's twenty- two."

Snape moved from across the room and peered into the cauldron as Harry held his breath. He was sure that if had somehow counted wrong he would be in a world of trouble.

"Very good," Snape mused. "Now lower the flame a bit and wait for it to boil."

Harry did as he was instructed and waited for Snape to walk back across the room. He watched as the man picked up a small blade and went back to chopping up the small phoenix eggs.

"Would they have been baby birds?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Snape nearly rolled his eyes in response. His child couldn't have been more of a Gryffindor if he tried. "No," he answered honestly. "In every dozen or so there are what is called duds or eggs that are empty inside. Phoenix's are far too useful to be murdered before they are even born"

Harry was silent for a moment as he tried to decide whether he should repeat his question about the Death Eaters. He didn't want to annoy Snape but the desire to know what had happened and what was going on had been eating at him all day.

"I'm not quite sure that I can answer all of your questions about the attacks last night," Snape said as he chopped up the last of the eggs and disposed of them into a large cauldron. "At this point, I don't think that anyone can. There is some speculation that the members which were there simply wanted to cause trouble."

"You don't think that's true though do you?"

Harry hated himself for the fear that he could hear in his voice.

"I do not," Snape answered honestly.

"Did you know that there was going to be an attack?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "I mean because you are one or a spy or whatever."

"I did not know of the attack until it was taking place. Had I known about it prior to that you would not have been present nor would those that you attended with."

Harry nodded silently as he turned his attention back to his cauldron. The liquid inside was slowly beginning to bubble.

"You are absolutely safe in this house. As well as anywhere else that you travel. I would not allow you to go if I thought for even a moment that you were not."

"I know."

"Although your godfather is not my favorite person, I must admit that he is a highly trained wizard and more than capable of keeping you safe," Snape added.

Harry could hear the concern in his guardian's voice. He knew that Snape was worried about him. Worried that he was scared or somehow damaged by what had happened at the tournament.

"I know," Harry replied once more. He paused for a moment as he debated asking the question that was burning in his mind at all. He finally decided that he had to know, even if he hated the answer. "Do you think that it happened because me and Sirius were there? Do you think that they were after one of us?"

Harry watched as Snape's lips pressed into a tight line.

"I think that there were plenty of people in attendance that could have sparked their interest and –"

"Oh come on Snape," Harry cut the man off in an aggravated voice. "A lot of bloody people? You know that isn't true and even if it is you know that killing me would rank above them all!"

The moment the words left Harry's mouth he regretted them. He was already being punished and he was sure that his guardian was going to murder him now.

A stern look overcame the man's face and then a moment later it softened. "You are right," Snape admitted in a sad tone. "It is a highly likely probability that the attack took place because you were there with your godfather."

"Really?" Harry asked in a whisper. He never in a million years had expected Snape to react so calmly and agree with him so quickly.

"Really," Snape nodded. "That being said, while it is likely, it is not fact. There were thousands of people there Harry. It could have simply been an attempt to stir up trouble and fear. Doing so used to be quite common years ago. I would not be surprised if they decided to do so again."

Harry nodded silently.

"As I have said, you are very safe at all times."

"You promise?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the cauldron started to boil.

"I promise," Snape assured him.

* * *

"Where is my godson? Sent to his room for all eternity for one small mistake?"

"He is in bed as it is nearly midnight," Snape replied forcing himself to keep a calm demeanor. He would not allow the overgrown child in his parlor to get the best of him nor would he lose his temper.

"Sent there without supper I assume?"

"He ate two helpings of supper as well as dessert. If you must know his punishment consisted of writing an essay about the importance of following the rules as well as helping me with a complex potion. Hardly abuse and hardly a cause for an interrogation."

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Sirius asked giving no regard to Snape's words.

"Harry confessed quite quickly last night. He also confided in me that he wanted to tell me the moment he walked in the door but felt odd about doing so in front of you."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Believe whatever you wish Black but it ends here. If you wish to continue to take Harry anywhere further than your kitchen you will abide by the rules which I have set. You will also make me aware when these rules have not been followed."

"He was sitting outside with his friends. It isn't as if he robbed Gringotts."

"At night without letting an adult know where he was," Snape explained through gritted teeth. "Regardless of what you think, this is dangerous for a variety of reasons."

"I hardly think that being a foot outside of the tent without his wand is cause for all of this drama," Sirius said in an annoyed voice.

Snape felt his insides coil. _Without his wand_. He had half a mind to storm upstairs, wake the child, and punish him accordingly. Instead, he forced his face to remain unaffected by the information. "As I have said, my rules are the rules which are meant to be followed Black and I intend to make sure that you do so. If it means meeting with the Ministry I shall do so but I would like to keep this between the two of us and civil if at all possible."

"I am sure that the Ministry will see that all of these rules are completely unnecessary."

"The concern of the Ministry is keeping your godson alive," Snape replied in an annoyed tone. "His behavior has improved tenfold during the time which he has spent with me. The rules which I have set are absolutely necessary. This is a child who managed to open the Chamber of Secrets in his second year at Hogwarts – the same year that he and the Weasley boy flew a blasted enchanted car clear across London. He has been caught roaming the castle in the middle of the night numerous times. He has also put himself in life threatening situations by completely disregarding the rules. If you wish to let him act as he pleases and he is hurt or worse I promise you Black, that you will live every day of your life regretting it. I will make sure of that."

Sirius was silent for a moment before slowly replying. "I will have a talk with Harry. I will follow your rules."

"As well as report back to me when they are disregarded?"

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Very well then."

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning," Harry said as he walked through the kitchen door.

Snape looked up from his paper and nodded silently in reply. He had spent most of his morning contemplating how to address the situation with the wand or rather the lack of. Several times he had nearly gone and woken Harry, but after some thought he had decided to take a different approach.

Harry walked across the room and opened the back door allowing Bane to happily run outside.

"Go out with him," Snape instructed. "See to it that he stays away from my plants."

The moment the door closed behind Harry he tapped the table twice causing their breakfast to appear before turning his attention back to the paper.

If questioned he was sure that he wouldn't know a thing about the article that he had now tried to read several times. His mind was much more concerned with his son.

He could not fathom how Harry had been careless enough to leave his wand behind nor could he believe that the child had lied so easily about it.

Still, if Snape had learned anything about disciplining Harry, it was that approaching the manner in a calmer nature seemed to affect the child more than lashing out at him ever had. Thinking back on the first few weeks that they had spent together often left Snape with the feeling of regret.

A moment later the kitchen door opened once more and Harry rushed inside with Bane jumping around his feet.

"Can we take him for a walk into town later today?" Harry asked as he opened the cupboard and pulled out the large glass jar containing the dog's bones.

"We shall see," Snape replied. "I spoke with your godfather last night as I told you that I would."

"You did?" Harry asked as he twisted the lid off of the jar. "And he understood?"

"He does," Snape nodded. "He said that he would discuss it with you as well." Snape paused for a moment as he cleared his throat. "Is there anything that you wish to tell me? Anything that you may have forgotten to tell me before?"

"Nope," Harry quickly answered.

Snape could hear the apprehension in the boy's voice. He was no fool and he knew his son far too well.

Harry gave his dog the treat before putting the jar back in its rightful place and taking his seat at the table.

"Maybe this weekend when Ron and Hermione come the three of us can take him," Harry suggested in an attempt to change the subject as he served himself a large helping of sausage.

"Have some fruit as well," Snape instructed before folding his paper and placing it next to his dish. "Your friends may not be coming this weekend."

Harry looked up at his guardian in confusion. "Why? You said that they could."

"You are correct I did say that. However, now that you are being punished I have changed my mind."

Harry felt his heart beat a little faster at the words. "For being outside of the tent? But you never said that I was going to be punished for that! We talked remember? I wrote the essay for you."

"A fine essay at that," Snape replied. "This is not about being outside of the tent, not entirely that is."

Silence reigned as Harry stared at his guardian trying to piece together Snape's words.

"I asked you that evening, just as I did only a moment ago, if anything else had happened and you assured me that it had not. However, it has come to my attention that you were not being truthful in your words." Snape paused as he watched his son's cheeks instantly flush in realization. "Obviously you kept the information to yourself because you know what the consequence for your carelessness would be. I am not going to accuse you of anything as doing so will only prove that I am capable of learning the truth which I know you are already aware of. The choice is yours Harry, either you can tell me the truth and accept punishment for both your misdeed as well as for lying or your friends will not be visiting."

Harry could feel his ears burning as he looked up at his guardian. He was nearly certain that Snape was referring to him forgetting his wand. Still, there was the small chance that it wasn't that at all and if it wasn't then Harry wasn't about to confess to such a misdeed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked hoping that his face wasn't giving him away.

The sternness of his guardian's expression was now mixed with disappointment.

Harry could feel his stomach churning at the idea of being solely responsible for this outcome.

"Quite peculiar that you once told me that you dislike lying to me yet you do so with such ease," Snape mused in a low voice. "Perhaps you weren't being truthful then either."

"I was," Harry insisted. He heard his voice crack on the second word and he hated himself for it. He cleared his throat before adding, "I really don't know what I did wrong."

Snape's eyes locked with Harry's for a brief moment before the man picked up his newspaper and vanished behind it once more. "I suggest that you finish your breakfast and then find something to occupy your time."

"I thought you said that I could help you with the potions again today," Harry replied. He knew that he was pushing his luck but he couldn't help it. He had been looking forward to helping his guardian once more.

"I have changed my mind. The potion that I am working on is far too complex."

Harry noted that although his voice was not its normal tone, it wasn't overly stern either. If anything, it was indifferent to the situation.

Harry bit into a piece of sausage, his appetite suddenly gone, as he contemplated his choices. He knew that he should just confess. He could explain that he hadn't thought that taking his wand with him was important. After all, he didn't know that an attack was going to happen. He could also say that in all the excitement of the attack he had forgotten all about not having his wand and that that was why he didn't tell Snape about it when he got home.

He could say that, but he was pretty sure that his guardian wouldn't buy it.

He knew exactly where things were headed if he spoke up now. He would be lucky if he was allowed out of his room for the next day or so and his bum was probably going to need its own private room in St. Mungo's. Worse than that, was going to be the lecture that he would receive; the feeling of disappointing the man that he had grown to love like a father.

When he had first come to stay with Snape, Harry was sure that the man loved punishing him. He had been positive that Snape found some sick pleasure in making him suffer. Now he knew how wrong that was. It didn't matter how badly he mucked things up, he could always see Snape's disappointment and dislike when the man had to carry out a punishment.

Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was already nearly nine. He couldn't help but think that if he had just confessed the moment that Snape questioned him, his punishment would likely already be over. He would be snuggled up with Snape on the couch likely making the man feel bad enough to persuade him to allow Harry to help him with his potions later.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal when I forgot it," Harry said softly.

The newspaper lowered to reveal the stern face.

"Don't go mental," Harry insisted as he put his fork down on his plate.

Snape huffed softly at the inquiry. "Finish your breakfast and then we will discuss this."

"I'm not hungry," Harry retorted.

"Honestly," Snape said with a sigh as he waved his hand over the table casting a heating charm. "The dramatics that you insist upon."

"I'm not being dramatic," Harry nearly whined. "I just don't want to be in trouble."

"If you would use your brain you wouldn't find yourself in nearly as much trouble as you do," Snape replied. "Furthermore if you hadn't lied you wouldn't be in this situation either."

"I didn't mean to lie. I just forgot because of…" Harry trailed off as a stern look overcame his guardian's face.

"If I were you I would stop before you dig yourself deeper into this hole," Snape warned in a serious voice. He paused until Harry nodded once in agreement. "Up to your room then. I will be up in a moment."

"Can't we just talk here?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice. He was still holding on to a small sliver of optimism that talking was all that would take place.

"We cannot," Snape replied as he stood. "You will be spending the remainder of the morning in your room therefore, going there now makes perfect sense."

"But Snape I –"

"You are in a world of trouble Harry," Snape cut him off in a warning tone. "Do not make it worse by attempting to talk your way out of it."

Feeling completely defeated, Harry pushed his chair back and stood. He wanted to tell his guardian that he took it back. That he no longer wanted to confess or talk about anything but he knew that doing so wouldn't do any good. It was too late to take anything back. Besides, the only way to make things better was to take his medicine and move past it.

* * *

Harry pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his left knee in the process. He had been alone in his room for nearly ten minutes now and his mind couldn't stop jumping to conclusions about what Snape was doing. His favorite conclusion thus far being that the man had somehow forgotten that Harry had done anything wrong at all and was simply eating his breakfast, wondering where his child was, his least favorite being that Snape had to calm himself before dealing with him.

He sighed softly to himself as he tried to remember why he had ever forgotten his wand in the first place. That was just it though, it wasn't done intentionally. Had he stopped and thought for even a moment about the fact that it was lying on his bed he would have tucked it into his pocket. Unfortunately, he had been too excited about the thrill of sneaking outside with his friends to remember.

He hated every minute of this. He was supposed to have had a nice breakfast with Snape and then spent the rest of the morning helping him in his laboratory. He wasn't supposed to be sitting in his room feeling like a piece of dung for mucking everything up yet again. He only hoped that if he apologized enough Snape would forgive him. He was also determined that the second he was back at Hogwarts he was going to raid the library for a spell that would remind him to have his wand on him at all times.

The firm knock on his bedroom door pulled Harry from his thoughts and he heard himself telling Snape to come in despite the fact that he didn't realize he was speaking.

His guardian crossed the room. Harry expected the man to sit at the foot of his bed but instead watched as Snape took ahold of his desk chair and turned it to face Harry before sitting.

"I didn't forget it on purpose," Harry said softly as his eyes drifted from his feet to his guardian. "It was just an accident."

"You clearly were not thinking," Snape responded.

Harry noted that his tone was calm. It almost made the situation worse. If he sounded stern or angry at least Harry could feel somewhat sorry for himself. Snape's calmness only left him feeling like a bloody idiot.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I didn't intend to forget it though. It wasn't like I saw it and just ignored it."

"I never imagined that you did," Snape replied, "Which is why your punishment for forgetting your wand will be writing another essay for me, this time on the importance of remembering your wand." He paused for a moment as he reached into the inner pocket of his robe and withdrew the small paddle. He didn't miss the look of dread on his son's face but he forced himself to ignore it as well as to refrain from reacting to it. "Your dishonesty, however, was not an accident."

"I didn't plan to lie to you," Harry tried to explain as his legs fell so that they were now lying straight in front of him. He was working hard at keeping a stiff upper lip. The last thing he wanted was to dissolve into tears before Snape even laid a finger on him. "I planned to tell you the whole truth. I don't know why I didn't."

"Nearly a year ago I explained to you about the owls on the stone ledge," Snape replied calmly. "Intending to act different and doing so are very different and you are well aware of that. I recognize that you are not perfect. You are bound to make mistakes but I would not be doing my job if I did not give you consequences for these mistakes. This time forgetting your wand did not have a tragic outcome. However, in the future, it may and if punishing you now prevents your death years from now then I will do so as often as it is needed. That being said, lying to me is not acceptable and you know it. I have to be able to trust you, Harry. It is imperative that when I ask you a question I can trust that you are being honest with me. Trust is the basis of every relationship. If I cannot trust you then we have very little."

Harry felt his tears rush to the surface and he blinked rapidly at an attempt to keep them under control. "I'm sorry," he said in a voice that sounded so very different from his own. "I do hate lying to you."

Snape contemplated confiding in the child that he hated punishing him as well. He could easily see how close to tears Harry was though and he hardly wanted to prolong his punishment longer than needed. Instead, he raised his hand and crooked his finger to his son.

"I'm fourteen," Harry nearly whined as he turned his body and slowly slid off of his bed. "Don't you think I'm too old for this?"

"I think that you are absolutely right, you are far too old for this sort of punishment," Snape agreed. "The moment that you start behaving thus eliminating the need for it you have my word that it will end. Furthermore, I was under the impression that you do not care to be on restriction as that would hamper your plans to have your friends visit as well as put quite the damper on the remainder of your summer holiday."

Harry let out a small defeated sigh as he slowly approached his guardian. Snape was right and he hated it, nearly as much as he hated that blasted paddle. He would have liked to give the bloody thing to Bane for a chew toy.

Once Harry was close enough Snape gently reached out and removed the boy's glasses before turning and placing them on the desk behind them. His hands traveled south and quickly popped open the button on his jeans.

Harry blinked rapidly as he allowed himself to be guided over Snape's knee. He was determined not to shed a single tear before his punishment. He was far too old for such nonsense.

Snape carefully and quickly grabbed ahold of the waistband of both Harry's jeans and shorts and pulled them both down in one quick motion before picking up the paddle. He felt Harry take a handful of his pant leg. The action caused a pang of what Snape could only identify as remorse. It was a new feeling for him when it came to doling out a well-deserved session over his knee. He had to admit that he did not feel anger towards his son. His feelings were mostly those of being hurt by the boy's actions. He was slightly inclined by the thought of ending the punishment before it even started. He could assign another essay or take away his son's beloved broom. Snape pushed the thought from his mind. He knew that doing so would only end disastrously. Harry needed structure. He needed adults that kept their word, even when doing so was not a pleasurable outcome.

Snape raised the paddle and brought it down smartly on the presented backside. His child yelped in response however, Snape was nearly certain that it wasn't due to unbearable pain. He had seen Harry fall out of the sky off of his broom and walk away from it without shedding a tear after all. He didn't for a moment believe that one whack from a paddle hurt that much.

Snape raised the paddle once more and brought it down just as forcefully. He did not lecture while he administered the spanking. He did not feel as though doing so was necessary. He had seen the look on Harry's face beforehand. Snape knew that the child felt remorseful.

He started to spank in earnest as the tears began to flow down Harry's face.

Harry tried his hardest to remain silent but by the time the paddle fell for the tenth time he was sure that he was going to die before Snape let up.

"Snape I'm sorry," Harry tried to get out through his sobs. "I swear I'll never lie to you again."

A particularly hard smack landed causing Harry to cry out loudly. "Snape!"

The paddle fell several more times before Snape landed one more final smack. He dropped the paddle on the floor beside him, his right hand moving to the child's back and now softly rubbing small circles.

Harry remained where he was for a few more moments before he pulled himself to a standing position. He quickly returned his clothing to its rightful spot before falling into his guardian's chest, sobbing loudly as his tears stained the man's shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Harry choked out the words. "I won't ever lie to you again."

Snape refrained from commenting that a troll would likely be the next Minister of Magic before Harry never lied again. "I'm sure that I do not need to elucidate what will happen if you do."

Harry shook his head. He never wanted to see or feel that stupid paddle again.

"I will have Minka bring your breakfast up here as you will be staying in your room until lunch. I want you to truly think about why telling the truth is vital. I also want you to remember in the future that if you tell the truth your punishment will be far less severe."

Harry's two front teeth chewed gently on his bottom lip as he plucked up the courage to ask a question. His right arm quickly brushed the tears from his face. "After lunch can I help you with the potions?"

Snape grinned softly. A year ago he would have used such an activity as a punishment. It often amazed him how much had changed in such a short period of time. "You may on one condition."

Harry pulled away from the man and looked up at him for clarification.

"While doing so you will tell me about the Quidditch World Cup. You have barely said a word about the game itself or any fun you had while there."

"Deal," Harry agreed before leaning in and cuddling the man once more.

 **TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry glanced up at the clock above his desk. It was nearly lunch and he couldn't help but wonder whether Snape was going to allow him to eat downstairs with him or if Kermy or Minka would be delivering him a plate.

After a bit of a cuddle and much more talking, Snape had left Harry in his room for the remainder of the morning. Less than five minutes after Snape had exited, Kermy had appeared with what was left from Harry's breakfast still piping hot as though it hadn't been left sitting on the kitchen table for nearly thirty minutes.

Harry liked Kermy just fine but the fact that he was sent up instead of Minka was telling. The man knew that Minka doted on him a bit more and clearly wanted to avoid that.

Snape had said that he had forgiven him but Harry was sure that despite that, his guardian was still a bit upset with him.

It was the sole reason that Harry was now working on an essay for Snape about the importance of honesty. He would have rather done just about anything else, but if it helped Snape forgive him even a little bit more then it would be worth it.

He looked down at the last line he had written. He had basically reworded what Snape had said about trust being the basis of relationships. It was a fine way to end the essay but he couldn't help but wonder if he should write a few more lines just to make it a bit longer – a bit more impressive.

The sharp knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. He turned around to see his guardian standing in the doorway.

"I debated inviting you to eat lunch with me," Snape confided in him. "I trust that you have had ample time to think about the choices that you would make in the future to avoid finding yourself in this same situation?"

Harry quickly nodded.

"Then I think allowing your sentence to end would be appropriate." His tone was serious but Harry could hear the underlining thoughtfulness. It reminded him that as much as he hated being in his room, Snape hated having to hand down the punishment too.

"I wrote an essay for you," Harry informed the man as he stood up.

Snape raised a curious eyebrow at the boy. "I don't recall assigning an essay."

"You didn't. I wrote one anyway though." Harry could feel his ears burning slightly as he spoke. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling embarrassed about what he had done. He knew that the essay couldn't make things any worse, only better. Still he was being to feel like a dolt for having written it in the first place.

"What exactly is this essay about?" Snape couldn't help but be impressed by the child's words.

"Why it is important to be honest," Harry replied as he picked up the foot long piece of parchment and handed it to his guardian. He knew that if he didn't hand it to him and end this conversation his face was going to burn right off of his skull. "Sorry it isn't longer. I ran out of time and…."

Harry trailed off as Snape held up a hand. The man was now completely enthralled in reading the essay.

It always made Harry nervous when Snape read his work in front of him. Although his essays were usually well written, he wasn't the best at grammar and spelling. Snape also usually made sure to mention how atrocious his handwriting was. It was something Harry could always depend on. Even if his answer was perfect, Snape would still comment on some other aspect of his essays.

"I know it's sloppy," Harry said as Snape's eyes drifted from the parchment to his son. "I was kind of rushing. I mean, it's not like I was up here for that long."

"If you wish you can spend the afternoon up here as well," Snape replied.

Harry made a face at his guardian before shaking his head. "Snape," he said in a voice that carried just a hint of a whine.

"Do you truly mean the words that you wrote in this essay?" Snape couldn't help but question. Harry's actions had shocked him to the core. He had expected to find the child sulking on his bed, not working away at his desk.

Harry nodded without hesitation. He knew how important trust was. Snape was the first adult in his life that he felt he could truly trust. He was the first one to always stand by his word, even when it made Harry more miserable than pleased. He was the first one to stand by his side regardless of how badly he mucked things up. Harry knew how safe it made him feel to have an adult he could trust and in turn, he knew that Snape deserved to trust him in return.

Silence reigned for several long moments before Snape spoke once more.

"You will find your lunch on the kitchen table. I will be down in a moment."

Harry wasted no time rushing past his guardian and out of his room. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to change his mind and decide that he deserved a few more hours in solitude.

After the boy exited the room Snape looked down at the essay in his hand once more. His eyes skimmed the words looking for the sentence that had stood out to him.

 _"You are the first adult that I can remember ever being able to trust and you deserve to be able to trust me as well."_

Snape smiled softly to himself before folding the parchment and slipping it into his pocket. Perhaps he didn't give his son enough credit at times.

* * *

"It really was a brilliant time!" Harry said in an excited voice. "After seeing the match Ginny is absolutely certain that she wants to be a professional Quidditch player when she is older."

Snape looked up from the large cauldron that was bubbling in front of him. "I certainly hope that you don't have any ideas of your own for such a career. You have far too much potential fundamentally to waste your brain playing Quidditch."

"Quidditch takes brains too," Harry pointed out. "There is a lot of strategy involved."

Snape gave his son a pointed look.

"I don't want to be a professional Quidditch player," Harry continued as he picked the petals from a daisy and dropped them into a small cauldron which was filled with a thick potion. He refused to look up despite the fact that he could feel his guardian staring at him. "I want to be an Auror."

"In order to do so you will have to work exceptionally hard to bring up your Potions marks. In order to be an Auror one must have a minimum of five N.E. , one of those being in Potions, with a mark of nothing less than Exceeds Expectations."

"You know," Harry said in a nonchalant voice, "some parents would cut their kid a break if they were their teacher." He knew that his words would mean nothing to Snape. The man was never going to give him higher marks simply because he was his guardian. In a way Harry quite liked that he wouldn't too, it made him feel as though he earned his grade.

"While that may be true, some parents would also expect much more from their own child," Snape replied calmly. "I could certainly start assigning you additional work in my class. Perhaps an extra few feet to every essay assigned? Or I could just give you nightly detentions with me where you would complete extra assignments."

Harry playfully rolled his eyes at the threats. "Forget it. Just treat me like everyone else."

"Funny when this arrangement started that is exactly what you demanded from me."

Harry shrugged softly and then instantly realizing his mistake he cleared his throat. "Well that was just because I thought you would be extra mean to me in front of my friends."

"Public humiliation often does more harm than good," Snape mused as he opened a small flask and dumped the contents into the cauldron.

"I didn't know that you thought that then," Harry informed him before picking the last of the petals from the flower. "What do I do now?"

"Stir it clockwise," Snape instructed. "Do not let it stick to the bottom."

Harry picked up the ladle and began stirring the thick potion. "Ron and Hermione are coming to stay on Saturday right?"

"Merlin help me they are," Snape replied though Harry could tell by the tone of the man's voice that he wasn't really annoyed by the idea. He knew it was a longshot but, Harry even had the slight suspicion that Snape was secretly looking forward to it.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. "Or maybe just the three of us could go to that muggle park down the street."

"I thought perhaps the three of you could do extensive essays on fairies and their many attributes to potion making. Five feet each should be appropriate."

"Snape," Harry said the name in a whine.

"The park would be acceptable if you think that the three of you can be trusted without adult supervision."

Harry felt his ears burn involuntarily at the mention of trust. "We can," he promised without hesitation. The last thing in the world he wanted was to get into trouble while his friends were visiting. Aside from the fact that he was sure that if he did Snape would never let them visit again, there was also the horror of the idea of being punished while they were there. Although Harry was nearly certain that Snape wouldn't haul him over his knee in front of his friends or even while they were in the house he knew that if Snape sent Ron and Hermione home early they would likely be able to guess what was to come. Just thinking about it was enough to make his stomach flip. "If I didn't say it already, thank you for letting them come to visit."

"Lower the heat on that before it boils over," Snape instructed, ignoring the boy's words.

Harry quickly reached for the metal handle and turned it causing the flame under the cauldron to dim. He couldn't help but wonder if his parents had survived if he would have ever helped his dad with something like this or his mum even.

"What is it?" Snape asked in a knowing voice. He had grown to be able to read his son like a book. The despondent look that had swept over the child's face had not escaped him.

"Nothing," Harry quickly replied. He kept his head down in an attempt to hide his face from his guardian as he continued to stir the potion.

"Always with the dramatics," Snape replied in an aggravated tone. "I will never understand why you insist on going about things on the more difficult route."

"Huh?" Harry couldn't help but ask. His head snapped up, a confused look plastered on his face.

"I am certain that after a year you are aware that I will not allow you to keep important information from me and wallow in self-pity. Why on Earth you refuse to open up without extreme prompting will never cease to amaze me."

"You don't open up so easily either," Harry dared to reply.

"I am an old man," Snape replied. "My ways are much harder to change than your own."

Harry nearly rolled his eyes at the man's excuse.

"That being said I am determined to break you of the habit before you have the chance to become old and bitter."

A shocked expression took over Harry's face as he eyed the man. He had never heard Snape refer to himself in such a way.

"Do not stand there staring at me with your mouth hanging open," Snape continued after a moment. "What was or is bothering you?"

Harry thought about refusing to talk. He didn't feel much like divulging his feelings for dissection. He knew that his refusal would not do much good though. Snape would continue to badger him until he opened up. As much as he hated it he also knew that in the end he would likely feel loads better.

"I was thinking about my parents," he answered honestly as his attention went back down to the cauldron. "I guess I was wondering if I would have had moments like this and helped them with things like I help you."

"Your mother was highly skilled in Potions," Snape replied in what was now a much gentler voice. "It is not far-fetched to imagine that you likely would have found yourself helping her with them. When it comes to your father however, I think the two of you would have bonded much more over your love of Quidditch."

Harry shrugged softly. He hadn't expected such a heartfelt answer for his guardian. He was suddenly sure that if he responded verbally he would wind up bursting into tears. As far as he was concerned it was bad enough that he had already cried earlier in the day.

"I know that you miss them," Snape continued. "It is only natural that you would." He paused for a moment as he eyed the child he had grown to love. Harry looked sadder than he could remember seeing him in quite some time. "You mentioned to me some time ago that your godfather expressed interest in wanting to take you to visit the cemetery. Perhaps a trip there in the near future would be helpful."

Harry nodded in agreement still not trusting himself to speak.

"You've stirred that for long enough," Snape continued changing the subject at precisely the right moment. "You may add the African sea salt now – exactly two tablespoons. Then leave it to simmer and take Bane outside for a bit."

Harry reached across the table and picked up the small bottle of salt and the measuring spoon. "I know that I don't say it enough but thanks…for being like my parent and all that." His voice cracked slightly on the final word and he silently prayed that he would be able to keep his emotions in check. He stole a glance at his guardian and saw the man nod silently.

A moment later Snape cleared his throat. "There is no need to thank me. It has truly been my pleasure."

* * *

"He is determined to destroy my relationship with Harry."

Remus raised an annoyed eyebrow in his best mate's direction but remained silent. He was sure that there was more to this story than Sirius was leading on.

"Imagine thinking that it is okay to insist that I report back to him every time he steps a toe out of line. He is nearly of age not a bloody toddler."

"He is a far cry from being of age," Remus couldn't help but point out.

"Mooney you can't honestly be taking his side. All the mischief we got into in our day?"

"Most of which was extremely dangerous," Remus replied in a serious voice. "You can't honestly tell me that you would be okay with Harry drinking firewhisky in the Room of Requirement or exploring the Forbidden Forest at all hours of the night?"

"Harry can take care of himself," Sirius replied in an insistent tone. "You know what he is capable of. My godson is an incredible wizard."

"You are absolutely right, he is an incredible young wizard. However, that does not excuse the fact that he is still learning. More than once he has survived by sheer luck. I do not feel as though holding him accountable for his mistakes is the end of the world. Mr. Potter held you accountable for your mistakes and if I remember correctly you thought the world of that man."

"He was old Mooney," Sirius replied with an awkward chuckle.

"Wake up Padfoot, so are we! Harry deserved the right to a normal childhood and the right to be protected while he still can be. You are not doing him any favors by allowing his bad behavior to slide."

Sirius chewed on his bottom lip as he mulled over these words.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he finally replied. "James and Lily were supposed to be here. I was supposed to be the fun loving uncle."

"You are right," Remus nodded sadly. "Things did not turn out as they should have. That does not change the fact that Harry is still here though. There is no rule that states that you cannot be the fun loving uncle as well as a responsible adult." Remus paused as he placed a gentle hand on his best mate's arm. "Harry has a best friend Sirius. He does not need another one. What he needs is a godfather that can both have fun with him and hold him accountable for his actions."

"I'm not sure that I can be that godfather," Sirius replied in a fearful tone.

"Oh I think that for Harry you can do just about anything."

* * *

"I want to discuss something quite serious with you."

Harry looked up at his guardian. It wasn't like the man to bring up serious topics during their evening tea. Somber topics were discussed during dinner. Light topics were reserved for tea time. Quidditch, Hogwarts, talks of upcoming plans, stories about his friends– not serious discussions.

"I believe when I gave in to your request for a dog one of the stipulations was keeping up with your other responsibilities."

The confusion that was plastered on Harry's face didn't diminish but deepened.

"If my memory serves me correctly, and I certain that it does, you have more than one pet," Snape replied sternly. "I am also confident in my assessment that in your excitement of receiving Bane you forgot about Hedwig which was understandable for the first few days but now has become quite disappointing."

Harry felt his face grow warm at Snape's words. His guardian was right, he had forgotten about his owl and he felt wretched for doing so. He was sure that he had never felt like more of an arse in his whole life.

"Might I suggest that you pay her a visit in the attic this evening," Snape suggested.

Harry nodded, his face still burning. He thought about pointing out that her being in the attic as opposed to her cage in his room could have had something to do with his neglecting her but he quickly thought better of it. His relatives had kept her locked in her cage for the entire summer holiday while Snape had practically turned his attic into an Owlery. Harry wasn't about to throw that back in the man's face.

"She probably hates me," Harry muttered softly.

"I would expect her to make her feelings known but I am sure that once she does so she will be pleased to see you." Snape paused as he fixed his son with a stern look. "From this moment forward you will be sure to make time for both of your pets. If you cannot give them the proper attention which they deserve I will make certain to find them a home in which they will receive just that."

"Yes Sir," Harry quickly answered. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly a stern lecture from Snape could make him wish that the floor would swallow him whole. If he didn't think that he would sound like an absolute dolt he would have promised to never go more than a day without spending adequate time with both of his pets.

"It really won't happen again," Harry continued when Snape remained silent.

"Very well," Snape nodded as his face softened. "Now perhaps we should discuss your ambition to become an Auror."

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What time are they supposed to be here?"

Snape raised an annoyed eyebrow as he swallowed a bite of his lunch. "As I have already told you several times this morning they should be arriving within the next hour."

"It's still okay if we go down to the park right?" Harry asked before eating a spoonful of his soup. He swallowed before continuing. "I mean by ourselves."

The annoyance on Snape's face quickly changed to sternness. "It is fine, however, I am warning you now Harry, if you are planning something while you are not under adult supervision your friends will be sent home and you will be an exceedingly sorry boy."

Harry felt his cheeks burn at his guardian's promise. Even after a year it amazed him that the man's words could have such an effect on him. "I'm not planning anything."

"You are quite invested in the idea of going alone," Snape mused.

Harry shrugged softly. "I'm fourteen. I just don't want to seem like some baby that needs to be watched everywhere."

Snape digested his son's words. He could certainly see why Harry would feel that way. He wanted to trust the child but still he knew that a stern reminder could go quite far.

"Be as that may this is your final warning as I do not intend to embarrass you in front of your company. You will behave this weekend or you have my word that-"

Snape's threat was cut off by a loud knock on the front door.

"They're here," Harry nearly shrieked as he jumped from his chair.

"Which is hardly an excuse to act like a troll," Snape scolded lightly as he too stood.

Snape followed Harry down the front hall, allowing his son to open the door for his guests.

"Hey Harry," Ron smiled brightly.

"Hello Harry," Hermione grinned. "Hello Professor Snape, thank you for having us."

Snape nodded his approval at the girl. He appreciated her manners but he also couldn't help but feel that he had hardly had much of a choice but to allow them to visit eventually. He only prayed that his house would still be standing by the time that they left.

Harry smiled widely at his friends before looking up at their chaperone. "Hi Mr. Weasley."

"Harry," Arthur replied with a grin, "wonderful to see you as always." His eyes drifted upward though his smile did not falter. "Severus, you as well."

Harry watched as Snape nodded in reply.

"I will be back to get them in the morning," Arthur continued. "If there are any problems please do not hesitate to send word and I will return sooner."

Harry couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness at the idea that Snape wasn't the only parent that gave warnings about behavior. Harry quickly glanced at Ron thankful that his friend didn't appear to be embarrassed at all. Harry was sure that had it been him he would have blushed ten different shades of red.

"Dad," Ron said in a persistent voice. "Don't forget to ask about…" He trailed off giving his father a pointed look.

"Ah yes," Arthur grinned. "Molly and I were wondering if Harry would like to join us in London later this week. We will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron and seeing the children off at Kings Cross."

"Can I?" Harry asked excitedly. "Please?"

Snape gave the child a stern look. He could not stand when Harry jumped on him before giving him a chance to answer or even process his thoughts.

Despite the crossness of his appearance, Snape answered in his normal tone without a hint of annoyance. "I can't see why that would be an issue given that Harry's behavior is satisfactory."

Unlike his best mate only seconds earlier Harry felt his ears burn slightly at Snape's words.

"Can we take Bane to the park now?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject.

"You may," Snape nodded. "Have your friends put their things upstairs before you go. Be sure to be home in time for supper as well."

* * *

"I think it would be absolutely wicked," Ron declared in an excited voice. "I bet Fred and George find a way around it."

Hermione rolled her eyes in reply. "I can't imagine that they will be able to outsmart Dumbledore."

Ron shrugged. "They might, you never know and if they can do it Harry then we could too."

"I don't want to," Harry answered honestly. His response had nothing to do with the fact that he was sure Snape would bloody murder him if he tried to enter the TriWizard Tournament. With or without his guardian's threat he really wanted nothing to do with the whole thing. Despite Ron's excitement over it he couldn't help but agree with Snape. It really just sounded dangerous to Harry and as far as he was concerned he could do without danger in his life for a while.

"The Tournament sounds a bit unsafe to me," Hermione decided. "I'm surprised that Dumbledore is allowing it at all."

"Didn't you hear Harry? It's tradition."

"Tradition or not it sounds barbaric," Hermione retorted. "I'm not sure why anyone in their right mind would willingly sign up for such a thing."

"Are you kidding?" Ron replied in a shocked voice. "Imagine if you win! People would practically worship you. Who wouldn't want that?"

Harry made a face at the words. He was all too aware of what it felt like to have everyone know his name. Most of the time it didn't bother him too much but he still couldn't help but be weirded out by strangers knowing who he was just by looking at him. Especially considering he was famous for something he didn't even remember doing. Not to mention that his claim to fame occurred at the same time that the death of his parents did.

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look before glancing in Harry's direction.

"Did I tell you that I saw Malfoy at Diagon Ally?" Ron asked changing the subject entirely. "He was being dodgy as hell. Him and his mum, looking like they were up to no good as usual."

Harry swallowed hard. His mind wandered to what he knew about Malfoy's father. Snape had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't to share the information with anyone but Harry trusted his friends. He knew that if he told them to keep it a secret not another soul on earth would ever find out.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned reading Harry's face like a book.

"You have to promise," Harry replied despite the fact that he knew that asking them to do so was not necessary. "The absolute best promise that you have ever made. Snape will bloody murder me if he ever finds out I told."

"Of course," Hermione quickly responded as Ron nodded in agreement as well.

"Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater," Harry said in a hushed tone. "Snape told me."

Ron's eyes grew wide as Hermione gasped in response.

"I always knew there was something up with him, with the whole bloody lot of them really," Ron declared.

"Snape just told you?" Hermione couldn't help but question.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We were discussing some other things and it just came up." He wasn't ready for his friends to know about his guardian's own past. He knew that they would be understanding but he also knew that Ron's eyes would likely bulge out of his head. Harry wasn't prepared to deal with the looks, the questions.

"I wonder if he had any part in what happened at the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione mused. "After all he was there. It would make sense that he participated in the attacks or at the very least was aware that they were going to happen."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I feel like he might have told Snape if he knew though," Harry replied. "And there is no way that Snape knew. He wouldn't have let me go if he did."

"Unless he didn't want Snape to be warned because of you," Hermione concluded. "It's no secret that Mr. Malfoy is not a fan of yours and everyone knows that Snape is your guardian. He could have purposely kept the information from Snape."

"I wonder if Malfoy knows," Ron said. "About his dad I mean."

"I'm sure he does," Harry replied. "I'm sure that his father tells him everything."

"You think he knew that the attack was going to happen at the Cup?" Ron asked as Bane dropped a ball into his lap.

Ron picked up the ball and threw it across the park causing Bane to run after it as Harry shrugged in reply to his best mate's question.

"There is a way to find out," Hermione said in a serious voice. "We could brew Polyjuice Potion again and pay Malfoy another visit in his dormitory."

Harry bit his tongue despite the fact that his brain was screaming at him to speak up.

"Harry could take the ingredients from Snape and-"

"No," Harry quickly interrupted him giving up his fight to keep his mouth shut. "I can't steal from Snape. I won't." It was one thing to make Polyjuice Potion. It was another to steal from Snape to do it. Harry would never have been able to explain why but some rules were easier to break than others. One thing he was certain of was that he would never steal from Snape.

"Harry's right," Hermione agreed. "It's not the right way to go about it. Snape will know if he is missing ingredients and Harry will end up on restriction."

Harry nodded in agreement thankful that Hermione had understood without his needed to explain things.

"We could get the ingredients that we need in London," Ron suggested as Bane dropped his ball onto Hermione's lap before licking her cheek affectionately.

Hermione smiled in reply, giving the dog a quick scratch behind the ear before picking up his ball and throwing it across the park once more.

"I'll make a list," she replied. "I'm sure that we could find the ingredients in London and if for some reason we can't, we just won't do it at all."

Harry nodded in agreement as he silently prayed that the ingredients would be harder to find then his friends thought that they would.

* * *

"Are we supposed to wait for Snape?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes gazed over the dining room table. He had never actually eaten in the fancy dining room. He and Snape always ate in the kitchen leaving Harry to instantly conclude that Snape obviously figured that Harry's friends were worth a fancier setting for their dinner.

The meal itself appeared to consist of bangers and mash, a dish that was quite popular at Hogwarts and that both Harry and his friends loved.

"I'll go let him know that we're back," Harry replied.

He quickly walked through the living room. He was headed in the direction of the study when he noticed the laboratory door cracked slightly open.

"Snape," Harry called out. He waited for a response before pushing the door open further.

Snape was stirring a potion in a large cauldron. Harry could see it bubbling from the doorway.

"What are you making?" Harry asked momentarily forgetting about dinner.

"A very complex potion in preparation for my upcoming Seventh Year class."

"Are you going to take a break to eat dinner with us?" Harry asked as he peered at the potion.

"I've already eaten."

Harry scrunched up his nose at these words. "Without me?"

"You have your friends here," Snape replied. "You will not be eating alone."

Harry thought about pressing the matter but he decided against it. He was sure that Snape would join them later for tea.

* * *

Dinner had been delicious. Afterwards with Snape's permission, the three of them had flown around the backyard much to Hermione's dismay.

The trio had come inside over an hour ago. Harry had expected to find Snape at the table, ready for their evening tea.

The kitchen table had been empty though, the dining room set for tea with an assortment of biscuits in the middle of the table.

Harry had found his guardian in the study, a stack of papers piled in front of him. Harry had persisted as much as he dared before giving up and accepting the fact that his guardian would not be joining them. Harry was thankful that he and his friends got along as well as they did and were as close as they were. When they were at the Burrow, and even at Hogwarts, there was always a host of other people around. It always made the conversation and time pass so quickly. He was glad that even without that he did not have to worry about things being awkward.

* * *

"Do you always eat alone?" Ron asked causing Harry's disappointment in his guardian's recent behavior to deepen.

Harry shook his head. "Never actually."

"School starts next week," Hermione pointed out. "I am sure that he is just busy preparing for the upcoming year. I can't imagine that preparing for all of his different classes is an easy task."

Harry smiled softly at her words. Leave it to Hermione to find the logical reason for everything. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that the answer wasn't that simple.

"What's going to happen with Sirius when school starts?" Ron asked as he reached for a second biscuit. "Will you still visit him once a week?"

Harry shrugged. No one had discussed what the arrangement would be once school started. "I guess. Probably still with Remus."

"I think it's wonderful that you are getting to know him," Hermione chimed in after finishing the last of her tea. "And now that Pettigrew has been caught he may even be able to visit you at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in agreement though he didn't have any real desire for Sirius to do so. Although it would be wonderful to have Sirius come to a Quidditch game or even just hang out by the lake with him, he knew that his presence would annoy Snape. Harry was thankful that his guardian understood that he needed a relationship with his godfather as well but he didn't expect either of the two to fully accept his relationship with the other.

"I still think you're nuts for not going to live with Sirius," Ron said in a hushed voice as if he was afraid Snape would pop up at any moment. "You could do whatever you want."

Harry shrugged softly at the words. He was sure that he would never in a million years be able to explain to his best mate that doing whatever he wanted didn't sound all that wonderful to him.

"Honesty Ron," Hermione sighed. "There is more to it than just that."

Ron shrugged as he finished off his third biscuit.

* * *

"If you are just going to push your food around your plate you might as well excuse yourself from the table."

Harry looked up at his guardian. Ron and Hermione had left over an hour ago and this was the first time that Harry had seen the man since he had refused to have tea with them the night before. Snape hadn't even sent them to bed at any certain time. Minka had appeared in Harry's room just before ten at night to tell them that Hermione was to go to the other guest room and the boys were to go to sleep.

Harry wanted to be angry at his guardian for his disappearing act but he wasn't, he was hurt. At first he had assumed that Snape really was busy but now he suddenly appeared to have all the time in the world.

Harry pushed his roasted potatoes across his plate ignoring his guardian's words altogether.

"As I just said, I will not sit here and watch you play with your food," Snape said in a stern voice.

In the past, Harry would likely have snapped back at his guardian making the situation ten times worse. The afternoon likely would have ended with Snape punishing him in some way or at least threatening to do so. Harry was done with that though. He no longer felt the need to act that way with his guardian. They had come too far for such things.

"I'm mad at you," Harry said without any hesitation.

Snape was taken aback by the words and although they hurt him he could not help but feel immense pride at the fact that Harry was facing his emotions head on. "You are mad at me?"

"No," Harry decided shaking his head. "You hurt my feelings. Why did you ignore my friends all weekend? Why did you make us eat alone? I wanted you to hang out with us."

Snape felt his insides coil slightly at the boy's words. "I know that you did," he replied. "However doing so was not a possibility."

"Yes it was," Harry argued careful to keep his volume at a normal level.

"I am their Professor Harry. I cannot be their friend as well. I cannot allow them to see a different side of me than the one that they see at school. Doing so would affect how my classroom is run as well as how I present myself as a teacher."

Harry mulled over these words as he tried to find an angle to argue them. He knew that Snape had a point. He didn't like it nor did he agree with it but he knew that it was there.

"So you will never get to know them?" Harry asked softly.

"I wouldn't say never," Snape replied. "Eventually your time at Hogwarts will be over and then I am sure I will know them as adults."

Harry frowned involuntarily at these words.

"I am sorry Harry but that is the way that it needs to be. Now are you planning on eating your lunch or would you like to be excused until dinner?"

"I'll eat," Harry replied after a moment of silence.

"A wise decision."

 **TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What time am I leaving tomorrow?"

Snape looked at his young charge. The boy was reaching across the table for his second chocolate biscuit.

"That is your last one," Snape instructed. "You will be going to bed not long from now and the last thing you need is more sugar in your system."

Harry nodded his agreement. He wanted to tell his guardian that sugar wouldn't keep him awake. At Hogwarts sometimes he and Ron ate several chocolate frogs before bed and he still slept just fine. But he didn't want to start an argument nor did he want to admit to his late night snacking during the school year. He was sure that Snape wouldn't approve at all.

"I will be delivering you to the Leaky Cauldron after lunch," Snape continued answering the question at hand.

"And then you'll leave?" Harry asked despite knowing the answer.

Snape gave a silent nod before sipping his tea.

"You're sure you don't want to stay?" Harry asked. "It'll be loads of fun."

He absolutely hated leaving his guardian alone. It didn't matter how many times Snape reassured him that he liked being alone or that he was busy with other things. Harry was sure that the man was completely lost and lonely when he was gone.

"We have very different definitions of the word fun," Snape mused. "Aside from that I have already explained to you that I need to go to Hogwarts and begin preparations for the new school year. Even if I wanted to go with you I would not have the time to do so." Snape paused for a moment as he fixed his son with a stern look. "My absence however will not affect your ability to behave correct?"

"Correct," Harry nodded before biting into his biscuit. His thoughts wandered without his permission. He was sure that Snape would not approve of shopping for Polyjuice Potion ingredients. He was actually pretty sure that if the man found out he would be in loads of trouble.

Harry eyed his guardian carefully. The past few days Snape had been in a pretty good mood. He had worked with him on a few defensive spells and let him help with a potion. He had barely even scolded him when he and Bane had tracked mud all over the kitchen floor.

Harry couldn't help but think that he could use that good mood to avoid the whole Polyjuice plan altogether.

"Hey Snape?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. He refrained from reprimanding him about how he had just been addressed.

"Remember what you told me about Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked. He was careful to keep his tone light. He didn't want his guardian to think that he was up to anything.

"I do."

Harry took note that although his voice was serious, it wasn't cross.

"Do you think he knew what was going to happen at the Quidditch World Cup? I mean he was there. We didn't talk to him but I saw him there with Malfoy."

"If Lucius had any knowledge of what was to take place he certainly did not make me aware," Snape replied.

Once again Harry noted that his voice was not angry in the least.

"If he knew do you think that Malfoy knew too?" Harry asked nonchalantly before taking another bite of his biscuit.

Snape digested this question before swallowing. "As I have told you in the past I am not privy to what information Lucius shares with Draco. I believe if memory serves me correctly, I believe I also told you that I personally think that Lucius has always shared too much with his son. A child should not take on the worries of an adult."

Harry resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. He had been hoping that his guardian would give him some piece of useful information that would get him out of the whole idea of making Polyjuice Potion. He knew that if he just explained to Ron and Hermione that he didn't want to disappoint his guardian that they would understand. He didn't them to think he was a baby though. He didn't want them to know that he cared so much about what Snape thought or felt.

* * *

He skidded around the corner to face another long empty hallway. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. The sweat was dripping from his forehead. His stomach was churning in fear.

He ran as quickly as he could. He could hear the snake behind him, picking up speed. He could hear the horrible screeching noise getting louder and louder.

He didn't know where every else was. He had never seen Hogwarts quite as empty as it was now. Even the paintings on the wall where missing all of their normal characters. They were just normal paintings of landscapes and grand empty rooms.

"Snape," he yelled. He was sure that his voice was barely audible. He was nearly out of breath from running. He didn't have the stamina to scream any louder than he had. He ran faster, nearly falling as he turned another corner. "Snape," he hollered once more despite the fact that he was sure that he was the only person in the castle.

He could feel the tears building up in his throat. Hot, angry tears.

"Harry," he heard Snape yell back.

"Snape," he screamed his voice now hoarse. His throat burning like he had swallowed fire.

"Harry," Snape hollered back once more. "Wake up!"

Harry could feel hands on him now, shaking him. He wanted to slap them away but he couldn't find the energy.

"Harry you are dreaming," Snape's voice said once more. Harry could hear the concern in his guardian's tone. "You need to wake up."

Hogwarts started to vanish around him, the sounds of the snake disappearing with the castle.

Suddenly he was in his bed, the sweat still pouring from his body.

"You are burning up," Snape said in a worried voice. His right hand was now pressed firmly but gently against Harry's forehead. "Don't move. I will be right back."

Harry watched as his guardian stood up straight and turned to walk away.

"Don't leave me," Harry whimpered before he could stop himself. He instantly felt like a complete and total prat but he didn't care. He was sure that if Snape walked away he would fall apart completely.

He expected his guardian to scold him for acting so childish. Instead Snape turned back to face him before snapping his fingers once.

In less than a second Minka appeared at his feet.

"Master Snape," she bowed at his feet.

"Minka please go to my supply closet and fetch the vile marked for fevers," Snape said. To anyone else he would have come across as calm but Harry could hear the underlying worry. He could see the deep lines next to the man's eyes. He had obviously been very deeply asleep, woken in sheer panic at hearing his name being screamed. Harry could only imagine how anxious he was even if the rest of the world wouldn't have been able to.

Minka gave Harry a distressed yet sympathetic glance before vanishing once more with a small puff of smoke.

Snape took the one step to Harry's bed and then sat gingerly on the edge.

Harry immediately moved himself over giving his guardian more room. He swallowed hard, willing the tears that had formed during his nightmare to go back to where they had come from. He couldn't bear the thought of crying now.

Once more Snape's right hand reached out, this time gently resting against Harry's cheek.

An anguished expression took over Harry's face causing the worry on Snape's to deepen.

"What is it?" Snape asked in a voice that was full of concern and yet left very little room for argument.

"My scar hurts," Harry answered honestly as his fingers moved up to his forehead without his consent.

If possible, the concern on Snape's face grew ten-fold. "When did this start?"

"Just now," Harry answered honestly. "Or maybe while I was asleep. Not before then though." Harry was silent for a moment. He could feel the sweat pouring off of his body under his thick quilt. His feet started to kick the blanket down, not stopping until all that was covering him was his thin sheet. "What do you think it means?"

The words had hardly left Harry's mouth when Minka appeared once more. She handed the small bottle to Snape before bowing deeply.

"Thank you Minka," Snape said kindly. "That will do for now."

She bowed once more before vanishing.

"Snape," Harry said in a whine.

"I will flavor it," Snape replied as he waved a hand over the vial. "However in return you will not argue with me about taking it," he continued in a no-nonsense voice.

Harry shook his head. "It's not that," he quickly replied not wanting his guardian to think that he was refusing or disagreeing. "My scar just hurts."

"Are you sure it isn't your head that hurts from your fever?" Snape asked as he handed Harry the potion.

Harry sat up and shook his head with a frown. "No, it burns. It feels like it's on fire." Without waiting for his guardian to prompt him he brought the phial to his lips and quickly drank the contents.

Snape took the empty bottle from the boy's hand and placed it on the bedside table. His hand instantly went back to Harry's cheek, pressing gently against it. He knew it was a pointless task, although the potion worked well, it would still take at least thirty minutes for the fever to vanish completely.

"Does your scar still burn?" Snape asked in a gentle voice. If his son's scar was truly prickling with heat he was not sure what it meant but he was positive that it could not be a good sign.

"A little," Harry replied. "Not as bad as it was."

"Was it the same dream that you were having before?"

Harry shook his head before lying back down. His pillow felt cold against his skin and he was appreciative for it.

"For the life of me I will never understand why you can't just answer a question appropriately the first time," Snape replied. Although his words were of annoyance, his voice was gentle. "If it wasn't the same Harry than what was it about?"

"I was at Hogwarts," Harry answered. "But no one else was there, not even the people in the paintings. The Basilisk was chasing me through the castle and no one was there to help me."

"You were calling me for help?"

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed softly.

"How is your scar?" Snape asked as his hand reached out and once more rested on Harry's cheek. He seemed a bit cooler than he had only moments ago.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Harry replied through a yawn. He hoped that Snape believed him that it had. He didn't want to seem like some lunatic that woke up screaming and complaining about a pain he didn't really have.

"I will have to do some research," Snape said softly. "Discover what it means."

"How can you research it when no one else has a scar like mine?" Harry asked with another yawn.

"A valid point."

"Huh?"

"We will discuss it more tomorrow," Snape promised as his hand reached out and checked his son's forehead once more. He was convinced now that Harry's fever was breaking at a rapid pace. "It is nearly three in the morning. You need to go back to sleep."

Harry wanted to ask his guardian to stay with him until he fell asleep but he suddenly felt like doing so was far too immature.

"Go on then. Close your eyes and try to sleep. I will stay here until you do."

Harry gave the man a soft smile before doing as he was told and shutting his eyes. Sometimes his guardian being able to read his feelings so clearly wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

"Burning you say?"

Snape nodded. The sun was just coming up outside and he had already been awake for hours. "He said it felt as though it was burning, yes."

"Interesting," Albus mused.

"Indeed though with the Dark Lord gone I can't help but wonder what it could mean."

"Well as you said, Harry did have a fever. It could have simply been a side effect from that."

"And if it wasn't?" Snape questioned in a low voice. He had a horrible gut feeling that the two were not related in any way.

"Did you consider taking him to St. Mungo's?" Albus asked causing Snape to snort in response.

"Oh they would love to get their hands on him wouldn't they? Especially if I brought him in for something pertaining to his famous scar. Outside help will be the last resort."

"A reasonable response," Albus agreed. "Forgive me but I did not think of it from that point of view. You are absolutely right. He would likely be kept for weeks for various testing."

Snape raised an eyebrow. It was uncommon for Albus to agree so easily when it came to Harry's care.

"I would keep a close eye on Harry. Make sure that the nightmare is not a reoccurrence," Albus suggested.

Snape resisted the urge to answer rudely. Of course he intended to keep a careful watch over his son. He would have liked to remind the Headmaster that he had done a better job of keeping a close watch than anyone else had.

"Unfortunately I must be getting back to Hogwarts," Albus continued as he stood. "I have a meeting later this morning with the Headmasters from the schools which Hogwarts will be welcoming for the Triwizard Tournament that I must prepare for."

Again Snape bit his tongue. He had made his own feelings about the blasted tournament well known several times now. He didn't see how doing so one more would make any difference at all.

"Give Harry my best," Albus smiled warmly before showing himself to the front door.

* * *

"You said that I could!" Harry exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

"That was before last night," Snape tried to explain calmly. "I think it is best that you stay home until tomorrow. Your body needs time to rest after fighting off such a high temperature."

"I feel fine," Harry argued loudly causing Bane to jump up from his spot under the table. The dog vacated the room without looking back.

"Not only did you have a fever but you said that you scar hurt. You should be thankful that I am letting you go at all."

"Why should I be punished because it hurt?" Harry practically whined. "It's not my fault that it did."

"It is hardly punishment. As I just said and have been saying you will meet up with your friends tomorrow granted that you are still well." Snape was trying hard to keep his patience. He knew that Harry hadn't had the best night's sleep. He also knew that his disappointment about missing out on a day with his friends was very real. Still, he was having a hard time ignoring the whining and cheekiness.

"You aren't being fair!" Harry declared.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "Given the circumstances I happen to think that I am being more than reasonable."

Harry rolled his eyes. It took every ounce of self-control he had to restrain from telling his guardian to sod off.

Snape gave his child an exceptionally stern glare. "If you cannot behave appropriately you do not have to go with your friends tomorrow either."

"I didn't say anything," Harry scowled. He could not believe how unfair Snape was being. The man had cured his fever almost instantly and he had been fine ever since.

"Your actions are speaking much louder than your words young man."

It was a warning.

One that Harry heard loud and clear. Unfortunately he did not care.

"But I feel fine," Harry tried once more. "Better than fine actually. Like I never even had a fever last night."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and silence enveloped the room.

A moment later his hand dropped before he answered in a low, serious voice. "I will not continue to argue with you about this. Either you will stop pestering me or you will go to your room. Either way you will not be joining your friends until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Fine," Harry replied haughtily as he stood up. He had hardly touched his breakfast and the smell of it was causing his stomach to grumble. "I'm going to my room."

Snape resisted the urge to stand up himself and deliver a well-deserved smack to the child's jean clad backside.

"Suit yourself," Snape forced himself to remain stern yet calm.

* * *

Harry slammed his bedroom door and then quickly came to his senses and grabbed ahold of the door before it actually made contact with the doorframe. Instead he gently shut the door and opted for kicking his bedframe angrily.

Harry was sure that he had never felt quite so mixed up in his whole life. Half of him wanted to take his cloak and join his friends whether Snape liked it or not and the other half of him wanted to apologize to his guardian for being such an enormous prat.

He knew that Snape was only trying to protect him. He also knew that he had woken the man up in the middle of the night and likely worried him a great deal.

Still, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at the idea of being made to miss the first day with his friends. He was sure that Ron and Hermione would have some sort of incredible adventure that he would completely miss out on.

He tried to force himself to focus on the idea that Snape was the one in the wrong.

Harry held his breath as his plate from breakfast appeared on his bedside table, steam still rising from it.

His two front teeth bit down on his bottom lip. The verdict was in, he was an enormous prat.

 **TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Snape tapped the table causing the remains of his breakfast to vanish. His appetite was suddenly gone.

He was beginning to wonder if this morning was just a glimpse of the next few years would bring. He was absolutely sure that if that was the case he would not survive it.

Snape snorted softly appalled at his own behavior. Months ago he would have never allowed Harry to behave the way that he just had. The moment that the child started raising his voice and arguing he would have found himself with a smarting backside.

For a fleeting moment Snape nearly summoned the paddle with the mindset to go upstairs and live up to his reputation. As quickly as the thought entered his mind it exited once more. He cared far too deeply for Harry to act so harshly with him.

He wasn't quite sure when his feelings for the child had grown so much. To the outside world he tried his hardest to keep up the facade of the stern, ghastly guardian. There were still glimpses of it when he was alone with Harry as well. He could be rigorous. He could lecture the child, threaten him, he could even go as far as to carry out punishments though lately that only seemed to happen when absolutely necessary. He could no longer land an unplanned smack to the cheeky child's backside - at least not without feeling guilt for doing so.

The thought of retreating to the child's room gone, Snape deliberated his other options.

Finally he made the decision to leave his young charge be. Harry's temper calming could only help the matter and Snape was certain that his own temper could use a cooling off period as well.

He was sure that eventually Harry would come back downstairs himself, likely sulking over his predicament. Though Snape did hope that the boy would take the higher ground and greet him with an apology.

Nevertheless, if there was one thing that Snape knew it was that teenagers were unpredictable.

* * *

Harry was lounged across his bed on his stomach. His head was draping over one side while his feet were hanging over the end of his bedframe.

The tray that had been holding his breakfast was now empty and he was expecting lunch to appear on it any second. He had been sure by now that Snape would spring him from his sentence. He knew that he had been a prat but he didn't think that his behavior was worthy of an entire morning in his room. Then again, he wasn't Snape.

A tapping on the window caused Harry to jump nearly causing him to fall off the bed. He caught his balance and then rolled onto his back. Less than a second later and his sock clad feet were moving quickly across the floor.

His fingers fumbled with the lock on his window before he was able to unlatch it. He quickly pulled the window open allowing Hedwig to fly into his room.

The owl did a quick lap around the ceiling before landing on Harry's wooden bedknob. Harry gave his owl a quick pat before retrieving the letter that was in his mouth.

Harry found himself wishing that he could go up to the attic and bring his pet back a treat. Instead he petted her once more.

Harry tore open the letter instantly recognizing his best mate's handwriting.

His eyes scanned the parchment as he read about his friends in London. Two ingredients that they needed had already been found and purchased. The yearning that Harry felt for wanting to be with his friends grew. He could easily picture them, hunched over the piece of parchment in their room at The Leaky Cauldron rushing to finish the letter so that they could run off to their next big adventure while he was stuck in his bedroom on punishment.

Harry's eyes drifted to his wardrobe door as he weighed his options. He knew that Snape would be mad but then - Snape was already mad. He also knew that if he got caught he would be the world's largest prat but then - he was already a prat too.

He also didn't plan on getting caught.

He held his breath for a moment, his heart beating rapidly as he quickly ironed out the details of his plan. If everything went right he could be back in an hour, two hours at the most. He would have to figure out how to summons the Knight Bus but he had done it before, it couldn't be that hard.

His heart skipped a beat as he thought about Snape coming to talk to him while he was gone. He pondered whether or not he would be able to convince the man that he had been in the bathroom or maybe in the study reading.

Nearly as quickly as his lies entered his mind they exited. Snape would never believe any of it. The problem was that Harry wasn't sure if he cared.

As Harry debated his plan a small popping sound signified that his lunch had now appeared on the tray that his breakfast had been on.

A small smile tugged at Harry's lips.

If his lunch had appeared than his guardian likely wouldn't any time soon.

Harry moved across the room. He stepped into his trainers and then bent over and quickly laced them up.

A second later his wardrobe door was open. He reached up to the top shelf and pulled down his cloak.

Moving quickly and quietly he darted across his room before pulling the cloak over his head. He perched on the windowsill.

The large tree outside of his window had the perfect branch just within reach. Strong, sturdy, and plenty big enough to hold the weight of him.

Harry sat on his windowsill and then, before he could lose the nerve, he swung his legs outside of the window and onto the tree. He slowly and carefully scooted his body forward until he was out of the window and sitting on the large branch.

Reaching back, he closed the window behind him in an attempt to cover his tracks in case his guardian did come looking for him. A fruitless task as he didn't have a story prepared if he were to get caught anyway.

He paused for a moment realizing that this was his last chance to crawl back into the room and do the right thing.

He couldn't do it though.

Harry grinned as he went back to scooting himself down the branch and towards the tree. His heart was beating at a rapid pace. He hadn't had a true adventure in months and despite the fact that he knew that it was wrong he couldn't help the excitement - the adrenaline - that was running through his veins.

A moment later he was at the base of the tree, his right foot moving to the branch below him. As quickly as he could Harry made his way down the tree. He was halfway there when his cloak caught on the branch above him stopping him dead in his tracks.

Harry pulled at it as roughly as he dared but the cloak did not budge.

He swiftly climbed back up a branch and attempted to free his cloak but it had somehow gotten caught on a branch that was too far out of his reach.

Harry swore under his breath as he struggled with his cloak for another moment.

He felt his right foot slip from the branch below him and then a second later his left foot followed. He didn't realize that he was falling until his body hit the hard earth.

Harry swore softly once more before he scrambled to his feet. He was pleased to find that he wasn't hurt. His cloak however was still hanging from the tree branch.

He had known that he would have to jump the last few feet as the tree didn't have a single branch close enough to the ground. That also left a huge problem with his cloak being stuck and Harry being unable to climb back up and get it.

Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket. He pointed it towards the tree.

"Accio cloak," he said in a whisper, too worried that Snape would hear him if he spoke any louder.

Harry watched as his cloak moved softly in the breeze but it made no attempt to come to him.

He raised his wand once more and said the spell in a desperate voice. Once again, nothing happened.

He quickly contemplated his plans. He couldn't go without his cloak. If Mr. or Mrs. Weasley saw him he knew that they would tell Snape. Aside from that, he couldn't sneak back in the house in an hour or so without it.

Despite the fact that his heart had been beating rapidly for the past ten minutes, he was now experiencing a second feeling on top of that. The giant squid was now doing violent laps around his gut.

He was beginning to wish that he had just stayed in his room where he was supposed to be.

Momentarily he debated sneaking back into the house and his room. That didn't help his cloak that was stuck in the tree though. He needed Snape to help him get that.

He needed to admit defeat and he knew it.

Slowly he walked around to the front of the house. He was sure that there were prisoners in Azkaban that were having a better afternoon than he was about to.

His brain raced trying to come up with an excuse that would save his bum.

He stopped at the front door and turned the doorknob to find it was locked. His mind went to the backdoor. He knew that he could not scale the fence surrounding the backyard though. And even if he did somehow manage to do so, he would end up in the shrubbery that bordered the tall pickets.

So much for his plan of attempting to sneak back in.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked once.

His brain suddenly screamed at him to run away but before he could move the door opened.

"What on earth are you doing outside?"

Harry couldn't find his voice. He swallowed hard as he watched a stern look take over is guardian's face. "I asked you a question."

"I climbed out of my bedroom window," Harry admitted in a shaky voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the confession. A confused look swept over his face.

"I was going to leave," Harry confessed before Snape could question him. "But then I changed my mind."

" _Harry_."

The tone sent a chill down Harry's spine. He hated that tone - loathed it.

"My cloak is stuck in the tree," Harry replied feeling like a complete idiot.

Snape's nostrils flared as he glared down at the boy. "You changed your mind about leaving or your issues with your cloak changed your mind for you?"

Harry was silent one more. His ability to talk was floundering. Hs tongue felt too thick, like he couldn't work with it to help him speak.

"Get inside this instant."

Harry knew that tone and despite the fact that he knew all too well how serious his guardian's demand was he could not seem to make his legs work. He was rooted to his spot on the front porch.

Less than five seconds passed before Snape lost his patience completely. He reached out and grabbed the child by his upper arm. A second later he pulled him across the threshold. As he did so, he raised his right arm and brought his hand down exceptionally hard, not once but twice on the boy's backside.

After the first Harry arched his back in an attempt to get away but Snape's grip was much too strong. After the second, a small yelp of pain escaped the boy's mouth. The sound of it nearly caused Snape to blurt out an apology but he quickly swallowed his words and instead shut the front door.

Snape took several deep breaths as he willed himself to calm down. He nearly pulled Harry into the parlor and over his knee without a word more. Doing so however, in Snape's opinion, would set their relationship back roughly eleven months and he certainly did not want that.

"Answer my question at once," Snape demanded in an angry voice. He had somehow managed to control his actions but his tone was not manageable.

Harry looked up at his guardian with a confused face. He couldn't for the life of him remember Snape asking him any questions.

"You changed your mind about leaving or the issues with your cloak changed it for you?" Snape asked once more the animosity in his voice unwavering.

Harry was silent, struggling to find his voice. His throat felt thick and dry. The giant squid from the Great Lake did violent laps in his stomach.

"Your silence speaks volumes," Snape practically hissed.

"I can explain," Harry quickly replied. He took a step backwards without realizing that he did so. His back now pressed against the wall. "You said that I could go and then you changed your mind. You sent me to my room for the whole day." His thoughts were coming out in a jumbled mess. His explanation falling apart.

" _You_ sent yourself to your room," Snape corrected his son.

Harry was quiet as he digested the words. Snape was right. The man had given him a choice and Harry had chosen to send himself to his room.

"You weren't being fair," Harry tried to rationalize his decision to climb out of his window.

"It is not my job to be fair," Snape replied in a stern voice. "It is my job to be your parent. You were ill last night. I did not say that you could not join your friends. I simply said that you would need to wait until tomorrow. However with the stunt that you just pulled I am considering keeping you home until August 31st when you can return to Hogwarts with me."

"I was angry with you," Harry admitted.

It suddenly occurred to him that he had been angry with his guardian less than a week ago. That time he had told Snape that he was angry rather than defying him. It had worked out quite well too. Harry wished that he had remembered that thirty minutes earlier.

"An emotion that you are certainly allowed to feel. However, attempting to sneak away and run off to meet your friends is not the proper way to handle it," Snape replied. "Had you succeeded with your cloak, how did you plan on traveling to Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged and then instantly thought better of it. "I planned on taking the Knight Bus."

Snape made a soft humming noise that Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered when his guardian did not verbally reply. "I wasn't thinking."

Silence encompassed the room once more after the last word left Harry's mouth.

After several long moments Harry tried again. "Snape come on just say something - anything." He was becoming emotional though he couldn't understand why. He was sure that he was in a world of trouble but this was more than that. He hated that his scar had hurt him last night. He hated to even think about what it meant. He hated that unlike his friends he had to think about such things. He hated that it had the power to control his life.

" _Parlor_."

The word vacated Snape's mouth in such a way that Harry abandoned his spot against the wall and nearly ran into the room.

Snape strode into the parlor behind the child, pleased that he could still muster the tone that he reserved for the most serious situations. It was one thing to display it in the classroom setting, causing even year seven students to jump to attention. It was quite another to use it on his Harry.

He nearly decided to forgo the usual punishment and replace it with his threat of taking away the trip to Diagon Alley. After careful consideration he could not imagine doing so though. He was sure that it would constitute cruel and unusual punishment both for Harry and himself. He could not begin to imagine the moody, sulkiness such a sentence would inflict on the teenager. In Snape's opinion, getting the punishment over and done with and putting it behind them was the far better option.

Harry was sitting on the couch and Snape couldn't help but wonder if the boy had sat down so quickly in an attempt to keep his bum out of the line of fire.

He walked past his desk picking up an old quill as he did and silently transfiguring it into a wooden paddle.

At the sight of the paddle the tears started streaming down Harry's face completely out of his control.

Snape raised a curious eyebrow as he crossed the room. Although he had expected his son to eventually cry, he hadn't expected it prior to his punishment. Harry's doing so was not a normal occurrence. Typically Snape was halfway through doling out a punishment before Harry cried so unyieldingly.

Snape found himself fighting to remain cross.

"If you think for one moment that your dramatics will prevent me from giving you the punishment that you deserve you are sorely mistaken young man."

Harry shook his head as he pulled his knees up to his chest, his heels now resting on the edge of the couch cushion. "It's not that."

"Then enlighten me," Snape requested. "What exactly is causing your tears?"

"I didn't ask for this," Harry replied through his tears. "It's not my fault that I have my scar or that it hurt. I hate this."

"Your scar hurting was not the sole reason that I kept you home today," Snape reminded the boy as he sat down on the couch next to him. "You had a high fever last night as well."

"Probably from my scar. We don't know that it didn't cause it."

Snape nodded. "You are correct. We do not know that. However, allowing you to leave for the night would have been irresponsible on my part. Aside from your scar hurting and your fever, you also have a history of having the same nightmare nightly. I was not about to allow you to go before seeing how you are tonight."

Harry shrugged as he sniffled loudly. "I wish I didn't have this stupid scar on my forehead. I wish I wasn't who I am sometimes."

Snape considered these words. A year ago he never would have believed them. A year ago he was sure that the child relished in the idea of who he was. He had been so sure that Harry loved the fame that was associated with his name - with an act that as a baby he had had very little control over.

He listened to the child's despondent sobbing.

"Upstairs for a nap this instant. I will come up in a moment and see to it that you are tucked in."

Harry looked at his guardian with a confused face. "But you said that you were going to -"

"I don't recall saying that I was going to do anything," Snape cut the child off before he could finish his sentence. "Now do as I have said and go upstairs for a nap. We will discuss your window escape act as well as your scar when you wake."

Harry leaned into the man for a second, stealing a small cuddle of appreciation before pulling himself to his feet and hurrying out of the room. He wasn't about to dawdle and cause his guardian to change his mind.

Snape sighed softly to himself as he quietly transfigured the paddle back to a quill and set it down on the side table.

That child of his was slowly wearing him down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Snape ran his right hand down his face as he silently scolded himself. Had he really just grabbed Harry and smacked his backside without any warning at all? It had been ages since that had occurred. Of course, Snape knew that it was not undeserved but he still couldn't help but feel guilty for it.

And now he was faced with the dreadful task of punishing the child. An hour ago, he had been cross enough to dole out a punishment with little remorse. Since then, he had made the mistake of looking at things from Harry's point of view.

He certainly could see where the child's frustration stemmed from. It wasn't Harry's fault that he had his scar or that it had hurt. Snape could see why his wanting to keep Harry home felt like an unfair punishment to the boy. Still, he couldn't let the sneaking out go without penalty. As far as Snape was concerned it was the most dangerous and disobedient thing that his son had done in quite some time. It certainly called for a spanking, if not a paddling.

Then there was the matter of the words that Harry had spoken. Hating his scar was one thing. Snape could see why the boy would. However, wishing that he was not himself was worrisome at best. Snape was all too familiar with such feelings. In his own childhood he had often wished that he was not himself. He did not want the same for Harry.

Silently, Snape hoped that his child would sleep right on through until the following morning and that when he woke Snape could just act as if Harry's misbehavior had never happened.

Being the sole person responsible for disciplining Harry was easily his least favorite part of being the boy's guardian.

Snape snapped his fingers causing Kermy to appear in front of him.

The house elf bowed before looking up to Snape for his orders.

"Is Harry still sleeping?"

Kermy nodded. "Yes Sir, would you like me to wake him?"

Snape considered this request for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Allow him to sleep. However, please alert me the moment that he wakes."

"Yes Sir," he nodded before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Snape stood, pulling himself away from the comfort of his armchair.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up the kettle. He filled it with water before placing it on the stove and turning the burner on.

It had been quite some time since he had made his own tea without the use of magic and he was enjoying the familiarity of the tasks. They were serving the purpose of taking his mind off of his son.

He selected his tea and a few moments later poured the boiling water into his teacup before retreating back to the parlor.

Snape sat back down in his armchair and was a second away from summoning the book that he was currently reading when Kermy appeared in front of him.

After bowing his head the small elf opened his mouth. "Master Harry has just woken."

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes.

It took him several moments to remember why he had been sleeping in the middle of the day and once he did he felt his stomach flip over itself.

He really couldn't believe that he had been barmy enough to think that climbing out of his window was a good idea. And he had to have been completely mental to think that he wouldn't have gotten caught. Somehow Harry knew that even if he had managed to summon the Knight Bus he still would have ended up in the same position he was in now.

Harry was nearly certain that despite the fact that Snape had sent him for a nap he was still in for it. He didn't for a moment expect that Snape would just forget what he had done and if those two smacks that he had gotten earlier were any inclination of what was to come, it would be days before he would be able to sit properly again.

Harry rolled onto his side and nearly jumped out of his skin as he spotted Kermy standing next to his bed.

"I'm so sorry Master Harry," the elf apologized profusely. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," Harry replied as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He had long given up on trying to convince Kermy and Minka that they didn't have to call him Master or Sir.

"Master Snape would like to see you downstairs in the parlor at once," Kermy informed him in a serious voice.

The choice of which house elf was sent to wake him did not go unnoticed to Harry. Snape knew that he was much closer with Minka. Had it been her that was sent to fetch him, Harry would have had no problem questioning the elf about how angry Snape was. Harry quite liked Kermy but he couldn't ask him, he just couldn't.

Instead, Harry swallowed hard before nodding his agreement. "I'll be right down."

Kermy bowed once more before snapping his fingers and disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

Harry used his feet to push the quilt off of his body and then slowly swung his legs off of the side of the bed. He was fairly certain that at this given moment, he would have rather faced Voldemort himself than Snape. Despite that, Harry knew better than to keep the man waiting. If Snape had to come looking for him it would only makes things a million times worse.

Harry's sock clad feet touched his bedroom floor and a moment later he was pushing his bedroom door open. Despite the fact that his body was screaming at him to walk in the other direction, Harry walked down the hallway towards the staircase.

He planned to throw himself at Snape's mercy. He was trying to convince himself that if he just apologized as much as he possibly could maybe Snape would let him off easy. Maybe the man would only lecture him, not that Snape's lectures were any cup of tea either.

Harry paused at the top of the staircase, leaning into the banister. His mind drifted to how utterly stupid he had been to climb out of his window. If he had just talked to Snape about how angry he had been he likely wouldn't have ended up in any trouble today at all.

The sound of Bane giving a cheerful bark from the kitchen and then the back screen door slamming shut pulled Harry from his thoughts and he quickly hurried down the staircase. The last thing that he wanted was to keep Snape waiting. If the man felt forced to go fetch him himself, Harry was positive that no good would come from it.

Harry stopped steps away from the parlor entrance. It occurred to him that this was his last chance to fling himself from the roof, a prospect of which was sounding much more desirable than facing his guardian. Forget the walloping, which he was sure that he was in for, he had put himself in a dangerous situation. Snape's disappointment was likely going to be the worst part of all of this.

"You have but a moment to stop daydreaming and get in here before you find yourself in more trouble than you are already in."

The stern voice caused Harry to jump. He wanted to ask his guardian how he had known that he was there when they couldn't even see one another but he was sure that it wasn't the right time to do so. Instead, Harry swallowed hard before stepping into the parlor.

"Hi," he offered. Instantly, he felt like a complete dolt for doing so. Imagine greeting your executioner so nonchalantly.

"I assume that you are now well rested? That we may deal with how you are feeling as well as with your bout of misbehavior and sheer disregard for the rules without the theatrics that you displayed earlier?"

Harry instantly noted that although Snape's voice was stern, he sounded more sad than anything else. It was enough to make him wish that the floor would suddenly swallow him whole.

Harry nodded a reply and then thought better of it and quickly cleared his throat. "Yes Sir."

He watched as Snape's features softened just the slightest bit.

"I want you to know that I understand how you must feel in regards to your scar. It is not something that you chose and yet you must deal with the repercussions of it."

"I wish I didn't have it at all," Harry admitted as he took several steps closer to his guardian. He leaned against the side of the armchair opposite of the one Snape was sitting in.

"Yes well, wishing and hoping for something to be different will produce dismal results," Snape replied. "Perhaps it would be more effective to find better ways to cope with it."

"Like how?"

"Well I could make more of an effort to see things from your point of view when it comes to how you feel about who you are. I also plan on doing extensive research and finding out as much about your scar as I possibly can."

"How?" Harry asked. "I'm the only one with a scar like mine."

"Perhaps more research on the person that gave you the scar then."

Harry nodded quietly in reply. Despite the fact that Snape's voice seemed quite calm at the moment he was sure that before this conversation was over it would turn stern once more. Harry wanted to throw himself at Snape's mercy, to beg the man for forgiveness. Instead, he remained silent. He knew his guardian well enough to know that he could apologize until he was blue in the face, it wouldn't change the outcome of this conversation at all.

"Regardless," Snape continued. "I don't ever again want to hear you say that you wish you were not who you are. You are an extraordinary being Harry. Your positive attributes are extensive and even on your worst day I am quite happy that you are exactly who you are."

Harry felt his heart swell at his guardian's words. Despite the fact that Harry knew how Snape felt about him it was rare for the man to be so vocal about it.

"I need you to understand Harry that everything that I do is for your best interest. I am not keeping you home today in an attempt to be mean or unfair but rather because I want to be sure that you are without a fever or pain for a full twenty four hours before allowing you to gallivant around London."

Harry felt his insides coil at the words. For the majority of his life he had spent his days wishing that someone cared. He had been sick numerous times only to have Aunt Petunia drag him from his bed and force him to go to school. Here Snape was doing everything he could to keep him safe and care for him and he had repaid the man by sneaking out and trying to run off. Harry was sure that Snape would never forgive him or trust him again. The thought of it was enough to make Harry want to sick up.

"I'm sorry that I snuck out," Harry offered in a sincere voice. "I was just so angry."

"As I have told you in the past, anger is an emotion that you are certainly entitled to feel however, how you choose to act on that emotion was not acceptable," Snape replied calmly. "It will do you a world of good to realize that acting on your anger the way that you did today will only result in a sore bottom."

Harry felt himself blush involuntarily at the words. "I know," he admitted. "I knew before I even did it that I shouldn't have."

"Yet you acted regardless."

Snape's tone was sterner now and Harry was thankful that the man wasn't yelling.

"I messed up," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry." He was still holding on to a small sliver of hope that he wasn't about to have an up close view of the dark hard wood floor. He silently prayed for any other punishment. He would have jumped at the chance to write an essay.

"Surely you know that this cannot go unpunished," Snape replied. "You put yourself in an exceedingly dangerous situation. You could have fallen from that tree. Worse yet, you could have succeeded in summoning the Knight Bus and found yourself lost somewhere in London or along the way."

Harry remained silent as he eyed his guardian.

"Since you have come to live with me a year ago you have known that my number one concern is your safety. I simply cannot allow you to put yourself in harm's way. You are worth too much to me Harry."

Harry swallowed hard in an attempt to keep his emotions under control. Once again he felt like a complete prat. Snape did everything that he could to keep him safe and in return he purposely put himself in dangerous situations. He vowed to himself that this was the last time. He was going to grow up and stop being so careless and foolish when it came to his safety. Snape deserved at least that.

"I could write you an essay," Harry offered in a small voice.

Snape frowned at these words. "Surely you realize that an essay will not suffice for the situation that you put yourself in today."

"Snape", Harry practically whined. "I don't want a sp - er to be punished." His ears nearly burned off his head at his near slip of words.

"Very well then you shall have a choice," Snape replied in a intolerant tone.

Harry gave his guardian a skeptical look. Surely he had to have heard the man incorrectly.

"Your ears did not deceive you," Snape replied. "I know that I have often told you that how you are punished is my decision and not yours however, just this once, I shall make an exception. You can either be on restriction until September 1st and forgo your trip to London with your friends or you can take a trip over my knee for a thorough meeting with the paddle."

Harry sighed softly. It didn't even require any thought.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," he replied without a moment of hesitation. The tears were already rushing to the surface, fighting his eyes for an escape.

"Very well then," Snape crooked his finger towards the child.

Harry slowly walked towards his guardian, watching as Snape picked up the previous day's issue of The Daily Prophet from the coffee table and silently transfigured it into that dreadful piece of thin wood.

"I really am sorry," Harry offered once more as his guardian set the paddle down next to him and carefully removed Harry's glasses from his face.

"I do not doubt that you are," Snape replied as he set the boy's glasses on the coffee table. He reached out and carefully popped the button of Harry's jeans open. "However, as I have told you numerous times in the past your safety is my number one concern Harry. I cannot and will not allow you to jeopardize that regardless of your reasoning. Your doing so will always result in serious punishment. The sooner you accept that and remember it the better off we both will be. I care for you far too deeply to allow such behavior to go without punishment."

While Snape spoke he guided the child over his lap and in one quick motion took hold of the waistband of his jeans and lowered both them and his shorts as far as they needed to go.

"I want you to realize Harry that this is not about my being angry with you for your actions but rather my disappointment in them. I had thought that perhaps we were past your carelessness when it comes to putting yourself in danger but clearly I was very wrong."

Harry felt the tears that he had been fighting so desperately rush to the surface and pour over. He hated feeling as though he had disappointed his guardian.

A moment later he felt the impact of the paddle and his body jerked without his consent.

"As I have told you in the past if this is what it takes to keep you safe, I will put you over my knee every night."

Snape followed every word by another smack from the paddle.

The tears were now flowing heavily, clouding Harry's vision.

"I'm sorry," he choked out the words. "I'll never do it again."

"Should I ever find that you snuck out of this house again you will be introduced to the strap."

Snape was spanking in earnest now and Harry was sure that a fire had erupted on his bum. He silently vowed that he would never do anything stupid enough to feel the paddle again.

"Furthermore the next time you put yourself in a dangerous situation I will personally see to it that the spanking you are receiving now looks like a few love pats in comparison."

"Snape please," Harry managed to get the words out through his tears. "I'll be good."

Snape huffed at these words, forcing himself to ignore the pained feeling that was filling his body and to continue on with the task at hand.

"You need to learn to value your life Harry not for what you mean to the Wizarding World but because of what you mean to those you care about you - for what you mean to me."

Snape's words broke Harry.

His tears quickly turned to sobs and the occasional wail. How could he be so horrible to someone who cared about him so much? He only hoped that once Snape was done the man would forgive him.

Snape quickly dealt out half of a dozen more smacks before dropping the paddle and gently rubbing the child's back. He had been hard on Harry and he knew it. His own heart was pained by the fact that he had to be the one to carry out the punishment.

A moment later Harry was on his feet. After returning his clothing to its rightful spot he fell into Snape's chest weeping into the man's shirt.

"I'm sorry," the words came out in a blubbering mess. "I'm horrible."

"You aren't anything of the sort," Snape replied softly as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "You just need to learn to make more rational decisions as well as to control that temper of yours."

"I swear that I will never sneak out again."

Snape silently prayed that the promise would hold true. His threat was not one that he wanted to have to follow through on. "See to it that you don't."

Harry sniffled loudly as he pulled himself away from Snape's chest and wiped the back of his right hand across his face in an attempt to brush away his tears. "Are you still mad?"

"Not at all," Snape replied honestly. "In fact, if you would like you may join me for a cup of tea."

Harry nodded. "In here?" He asked his mind on the soft comfort of the sofa.

"In here," Snape repeated. He flicked his wrist causing a teacup to appear next to his own which had been sitting under a warming charm. "And I suppose that when we are done we should make sure that your trunk is packed correctly and perhaps if there is time after that I could teach you a new defensive spell."

"Don't feel bad," Harry said in a knowing voice. "I messed up. I deserved it."

Snape huffed at these words fighting to save face. Harry was beginning to know him a little too well. "I hardly feel bad at all you cheeky little brat," he replied in the sternest voice that he could muster. "You deserved every last swat you received and then some."

"My cloak," Harry blurted out as he brushed the remainder of the tears from his face. He had suddenly remembered that he had left it hanging from the tree.

"Minka retrieved it and put it back in your closet where it belongs while you were asleep though I suppose she should have put it in your trunk."

Harry couldn't help the small grin that formed on his mouth at these words. He was always afraid that Snape would take it from him when he got into trouble with it and he was pleased to know that once again this wasn't the case.

Harry leaned in and gave his guardian a final tight squeeze before pulling away from the man once more. He was sure that he would never understand how he had come to care for and love Snape so much but he was forever grateful that he had.

 **TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I am SO incredibly sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. Hurricane Irma delayed me as I had to evacuate and a few days after I was home my husband and I left to travel. Things are settled down now though so expect updates much more often. Thank you for all of your reviews and emails :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Christmas will be here before we know it," Harry promised. He noted that his voice sounded confident despite the fact that he didn't believe his words at all. "And in the meantime I will convince him to let you come be with us."

"Hogwarts is absolutely no place for a canine," Snape spoke from his spot in his armchair across the room.

"He could stay down with you," Harry suggested. "He wouldn't have to stay in my dorm."

Snape huffed at these words. "A dog would not be allowed in your dorm room."

"I know," Harry replied as he scratched Bane behind his right ear. "That's why I just said that he could stay with you."

An annoyed humph escaped Snape's lips. "This is not a topic that is up for debate. As I told you when you first asked for a dog, Bane will stay here with Kermy while we are at Hogwarts."

"Filch has his cat there," Harry pointed out as Bane rolled onto his back so that Harry could scratch his stomach. Harry was on the floor behind Snape's chair with Bane. He could not see the man's face yet he could practically see the displeasure on the man's face.

" _Mr_. Filch," Snape reminded in a voice that was just stern enough to cause Harry to squirm slightly. "Furthermore I do not care what he has at Hogwarts, Bane will be staying here and that is the end of this discussion."

"But what if he just came on the weekends?" Harry asked. He knew that Snape was miffed but he really couldn't help but push for just a small bend of the rules.

"You are leaving for the Leaky Cauldron in less than a quarter of an hour Harry," Snape said sternly. "It will be three days before we see each other again at Hogwarts. Do you really wish for me to be cross with you before we part ways?"

"No Sir," Harry replied in a contrite voice. He paused for a moment as Bane affectionately licked his left knee. "I'm just going to miss him is all."

Silence swept over the room for several long moments.

"Keep yourself out of trouble and receive good marks in all of your subjects and we will discuss allowing Bane to visit Hogwarts for a few hours on a Saturday next month."

Harry couldn't keep the large grin from spreading across his face.

"Do not gloat," Snape scolded. "If you get so much as one bad grade or find yourself unable to follow the rules you will not see that animal until the Christmas holiday and no amount of whining about it or trying to negotiate with me will change my mind."

"I know," Harry quickly replied. He couldn't help but being completely baffled by the fact that Snape had known he was smiling without being able to see his face. Did Snape really know him that well these days? "You are going to bring my trunk to Hogwarts right? And Hedwig?"

"I am," Snape replied as he stood and turned to look down at Harry. "If you are done saying your goodbyes to your pet find your satchel and we will go."

Harry gave Bane one last long pet before nuzzling his face into the thick fur around the dog's neck. A moment later Harry pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll miss you too you know," Harry said as he walked towards the front hall to grab his satchel from where he had left it on the bottom step.

"And I you," Snape replied.

"After the start of term feast can I come down and see you?" Harry called back to Snape as he picked up his satchel and flung it over his shoulder.

"You may," Snape replied as Harry walked back into the parlor. A feeling of warmth rushed through him at the idea that Harry wanted to spend part of his first night back at Hogwarts down in his quarters.

"Cool," Harry decided as he followed his guardian to the fireplace. "When are you leaving for Hogwarts?"

"Likely this evening," Snape replied as he picked up a handful of floo powder. "You will behave for the Weasleys, correct?"

"Of course," Harry answered without hesitation.

"If you do not I promise you Harry you will -"

"I will," Harry quickly cut his guardian off. He knew that Snape hated when Harry interrupted him but he really did not want to hear Snape's threat. He didn't plan on disobeying and he knew the man well enough to know exactly what would happen if he did.

Snape resisted the urge to give the child a verbal lashing and instead choose to ignore his rudeness. "You have your wand?"

"And my cloak," Harry promised a bit shocked that his guardian had changed the subject so quickly. Ever since the World Cup Snape was insistent that if Harry was going to be without him for more than a day that he had cloak with him. "I _do_ listen to you, you know."

Snape placed his hand on Harry's right shoulder and gently guided him into the fireplace. "I will miss your cheekiness you brat."

"I'm not cheeky," Harry insisted.

"Just a brat then," Snape smirked as he dropped the floo powder at their feet.

* * *

"We managed to purchase the leeches as well as the knotgrass and fluxweed," Hermione informed him in a hushed tone. "Still need the shredded boomslang though." She grew silent as a displeased look took over her face.

"What?" Harry asked instantly realizing that she obviously had more to say. It was a part of their friendship that he both loved and hated. It could come in handy but at the same time it could be annoying when he had to prompt her to continue.

"Well there is a store that sells it but it is down Knockturn Alley."

Although Harry was sure that Hermione expected a different reaction, he could not help the exaggerated laugh that escaped his mouth.

Harry did not have a doubt in his mind about what Snape's response to a trip down Knockturn Alley would entail. He also did not doubt that they would likely get caught. They had the cloak of course but retrieving the ingredient meant that at least one of them would have to be seen. Unless Hermione planned to steal it. The idea of being caught stealing on top of that made Harry want to dissolve into laughter and vomit all at the same time.

"I know," Hermione replied in a soft voice. "It's risky."

"Risky?" Harry questioned in an exasperated tone. "There is no way that we won't get caught."

"Well we have your cloak," she attempted to rationalize.

"Even with the cloak someone has to be seen to pay," Harry replied. "We can't steal."

"No," Hermione quickly shook her head. "No of course we can't."

"We can't what?" Ron asked as he walked into the small bedroom. He shut the door tightly behind him before crossing the room and perching himself on the end of the four post bed. He looked over at Harry and Hermione who were sitting in the window seat for clarification.

"Steal," Hermione replied. "We can't steal the boomslang."

"Course not," Ron nodded in agreement. "We could take it and just leave money in its spot though. Not really stealing then."

Harry felt a pang of annoyance at Ron's logic. He didn't want a solution, at least not one that still involved breaking rules.

"Snape will murder me if I go down Knockturn Alley," Harry replied without hesitation. The days of being embarrassed to admit that he got in trouble seemed long behind him. These days addressing it seemed like a lot less trouble than avoiding it.

"Well yeah I know," Ron replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction. Somehow he didn't imagine the two were on quite the same page.

"Mum will kill me too. I just got off restriction for the car," Ron continued referring to the enchanted car issue from earlier in the summer. "I'll be in for it for sure. Worth it though."

Harry remained silent. He wasn't surprised that Ron had been grounded for as long as he had. Harry was suddenly feeling thankful that Snape just got things done and over with. Still, Harry wasn't so sure that it was worth it. Punishment he could handle. Snape's disappointment he could not. He often wondered how Ron managed to care so little about that. Maybe it was because Ron's parents had been there his whole life. Or maybe Ron did care and had perfected hiding it. Harry suspected the latter.

"We could go on our own," Hermione suggested.

"No," Harry instantly shook his head.

"Fitting all three of us under the cloak is getting difficult anyway," she reasoned ignoring Harry's outburst.

"No," Harry repeated with more force this time. He wasn't about to let his friends get in trouble while he played it safe.

"If we got caught Harry would be in trouble anyway. Snape would never believe that we took the cloak without him knowing," Ron pointed out.

Harry nodded in agreement though he couldn't help but wonder when Ron had come to know Snape so well. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of things Harry shared or because Ron had become that observant.

"There has to be another way to get it," Harry said after a moment of silence. "That doesn't involve Knockturn Alley." He paused for a moment before hastily adding, "or stealing from Snape."

A defeated look swept over Hermione's face as she racked her brain for another solution.

"I could ask Fred and George to do it," Ron suggested in a sheepish voice. "I bet they would just for the thrill of it."

"Your mother will be furious if they are caught," Hermione pointed out.

Ron shrugged. "They would still probably do it. Besides they are always in trouble."

"We can't let them get in trouble for us," Harry replied. There was a part of him that would have loved to agree with the idea but he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. Despite the fact that Ron was likely right and Fred and George would jump at the chance to go on a mission down Knockturn Alley, Harry wasn't okay with the idea of the two of them getting into trouble for trying to help them.

"We will have to search Diagon Alley," Hermione decided. "Maybe it is sold somewhere and we just aren't aware of it."

"And if it's not?" Ron asked as his eyes locked on Harry.

"If it's not we'll figure something out," Harry replied. He paused for a moment before reluctantly adding, "I guess we'll use my cloak."

* * *

"Mum you said that we could."

Molly eyed the three children standing in front of her, her gaze lingering on Harry for a moment longer than the other two.

Harry nearly told her that Snape would be okay with them going off on his own but he wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't a lie. He had never really discussed it with his guardian. Diagon Alley was packed with Hogwarts students and their families though. Harry was sure that the three of them would be fine.

"Alright," Molly finally agreed after a long moment of silence. "The three of you will stay together and stay out of trouble. You know where you are and are not allowed Ronald."

Ron casually nodded though Harry noticed the tips of his best mates ears turning the same color as his hair.

Molly once again eyed the three of them though this time her gaze was stern.

"We won't do anything we aren't supposed to do," Ron hastily promised.

"We just want to look around the shops Mrs. Weasley," Hermione added in a sweet voice.

"Check back in one hour," Molly instructed.

"We only have an hour?" Ron questioned in an annoyed voice.

"Check back in an hour and then we will discuss how much more time you can have," Molly replied.

A moment later Ginny shrieked loudly across the room as Fred lifted her over his head. Molly's attention immediately went to her two other children.

"Let's go," Ron said as he walked across the large room.

Harry followed his friend out of the Leaky Cauldron. The bright sunlight caused him to squint for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the change.

"We should check the Apothecary again," Hermione suggested before her left foot was even out of the doorway.

"But you were there, you said that they didn't have it," Harry replied puzzled by her suggestion.

"Yes but we didn't ask if they had it, we just had a quick look around. It isn't used for much other than Polyjuice Potion. I didn't think asking was a good idea. It may make someone suspicious."

"We don't need anyone thinking that we are making Polyjuice Potion," Ron added.

"Okay so we'll go look," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Harry is with his friends then at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Snape nodded in reply as he watched the old man lean back in his chair. "He will take the train back with them. I feel that despite our arrangement it is important to allow him that normalcy."

"I am inclined to agree," Albus replied. "I take it that he has not felt any more pain in his scar."

"Correct."

Snape had questioned Harry several times the previous evening as well as that very morning. When Harry continued to deny any pain, Snape had even gone as far as to threaten the child within an inch of his life if it was discovered that he was lying in order to go see his friends. Harry however had assured him that he was not.

"I do not have any answers as to why it was giving him pain," Albus admitted. "I am still doing some research but as you know Harry's scar is not a common occurrence."

"You pulled me away from my work to tell me what I already knew?" Snape questioned.

"No," Albus admitted. He paused for a moment taking a sip from his tumbler of firewhiskey. "Sirius contacted me and asked me if it would be possible to attend the first Quidditch game next Sunday. I gave him permission to do so but I felt that informing you of this was virtuous."

Snape felt his blood boil at the words. "Why on earth wouldn't that mutt ask me if he wanted to see his godson?"

"Now Severus, Sirius was concerned that his presence at Hogwarts would not be welcome due to the events of the last school term. I am sure that he will contact you and make you aware of the situation as well."

"He cannot just come and go as he pleases while Harry is at school. This will be an exceptionally challenging year for him academically and he does not need distractions from his frivolous godfather."

"You agreed to allow Harry to have a relationship with Sirius," Albus reminded gently. "You stated that it was important for Harry."

"I do not renege my words however, I also told you over a year ago when I took Harry in that I would make the decisions for him and I would not be overruled. That was _our_ agreement Albus. Harry may have a relationship with his godfather, however he still needs structure. I will not allow that to change."

"Sirius simply wants to see his godson play a game of Quidditch. Would you like me to contact him and revoke my permission?"

Snape considered this before reluctantly shaking his head. "Allow him to attend the game however in the future I would appreciate if I was asked prior to a decision being made."

"Very well."

* * *

"You said that if we checked back we could go back out."

"I said nothing of the sort," Molly replied firmly. "Aside from that, you were nearly ten minutes late."

"We were just looking at the newest brooms. We didn't mean to be late," Harry tried.

The three of them had scoured the shelves of the Apothecary only to come up completely empty handed.

"It is nearly time for supper," Molly said as she gave Harry a sympathetic look. "You lot need to get upstairs and cleaned up. You can go back out tomorrow for a bit."

"But mum -"

"Ron," Arthur said loudly from his spot across the room. "Listen to your mother please."

Ron's shoulders sank a considerable amount as he admitted defeat. "Come on guys, let's go."

"You have twenty minutes until supper," Molly reminded them as Harry and Hermione followed Ron out of the room and up the winding staircase.

"So we'll use your cloak tomorrow then?" Ron asked the moment that they were in the bedroom that Ron and Harry were sharing with the door shut.

Harry sighed softly as he tried to weigh his options. "We could check the junk shop."

"The junk shop isn't going to have it," Hermione said quietly. She could see Harry's uncomfortableness at this situation and she did not like it.

"The street peddlers then," Harry suggested.

"We could check them," Hermione agreed.

"You said yesterday that they wouldn't have something like that," Ron pointed out.

"I did," Hermione admitted. "But I may have been wrong. I wouldn't completely rule out that one of them could."

"You did yesterday," Ron muttered making Harry feel like a complete dolt in the process.

"Listen," Harry said. "I've been…" He paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words. "I've gotten into a lot of trouble recently. I tried to sneak out and the wand thing at the World Cup and Snape-"

"You don't want to use your cloak," Ron supplied in a disgruntled voice.

"With good reason!" Hermione declared.

"It's not that I don't want to," Harry tried to explain. "It's just that we always get caught. I'll be on restriction forever. No - no, if I am caught in Knockturn Alley I'll probably have to go live down in Snape's quarters with him. He'll be furious."

"We don't have to do it," Hermione replied without hesitation. "We will find another way."

"And how are we going to do that?" Ron asked in a defeated tone.

"Well we can't do anything tonight anyway," Hermione replied. "Just let me think."

 **TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating. For those of you who don't know, I am five months pregnant with my first child and unfortunately sometimes growing a little human kicks my butt. I promise that I will try and get it together and update quicker! Enjoy the chapter and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it (nicely).**

* * *

Snape's long black cape swayed behind him as he paced down the long corridor. He had sat down less than a quarter of an hour ago to work on his lesson plans for his first year students when he realized that he was completely out of motherwort. He instantly made the decision that he would travel to the Apothecary before lunch, getting the task out of the way.

Hogwarts was a place that always brought Snape pleasure but perhaps more so when the dormitories and halls were empty as the students enjoyed their holiday. The deafening silence of the large building had a calming effect on the man. He enjoyed it far more than when the halls were blaring and boisterous

He turned a corner to see Albus standing at a large window, gazing over the west side of the property.

The sound of Snape's footsteps tore the man from his daydream.

"I was on my way to speak with you," Albus remarked. "However I found myself gazing out at the crows in the courtyard. Peculiar birds they are."

Snape stopped moving but made no attempt to verbally reply.

"I just spoke with the Ministry."

"I do not want Cornelius Fudge around Harry," Snape reminded the man in an irked tone. "I will not allow it. Not after what happened the last time. I absolutely will not -"

Albus held up his hand causing Snape to trail off.

"I just spoke with the Ministry," the man repeated. "They would like to schedule a visit to check on Harry in the upcoming days. When this was requested I informed them in no uncertain terms that Cornelius Fudge was not welcome to do so in this school, however, if they would like to send a suitable replacement I may be willing to allow it."

"Thank you," Snape replied after a moment of silence. "I appreciate it."

"I believe they will be sending a female," Albus continued. "Though I confess I do not know who it will be as of yet."

A list of the females who worked at the Ministry ran through Snape's head. He knew of several who would be a far better contender for the situation with Harry than Cornelius had been.

"As in the past they will observe Harry in his classes?" Snape questioned.

Albus nodded. "As well as review his disciplinary record though given that we will only be a few days into the school term I have no doubt that it will be immaculate."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. Surely given his child's tract record the Headmaster must know that days into the school term could result in a long list of misdeeds.

"They will also likely want to discuss the situation with Sirius," Albus continued. "They will want to make sure that Harry is adjusting well to his godfather being a part of his life."

Snape couldn't help the huff that escaped his lips. "If Harry and his overgrown child of a godfather could have one visit that doesn't end in disaster perhaps I would be able to observe whether the two are adjusting to each other or not."

"We have discussed this numerous times," Albus mused as he gazed out the window at the crows once more. "You have agreed that Harry's relationship with Sirius is valuable to both parties."

"I do not deny that it is. That being said, I do not think that it is too much to ask that when the two of them spend time together it does not result in my constantly having to reprimand Harry afterwards and then explain to that mutt why his actions were less than satisfactory."

Albus clucked his tongue softly before answering, deciding to ignore the mutt comment. "With a little luck Sirius visiting Harry here at Hogwarts will leave little room for disaster."

Snape resisted the urge to huff once more. "If that child ever manages to stay out of trouble simply because he is on these school grounds I will be rendered speechless."

"Is Harry aware of that wager?" Albus grinned softly. "Your proposal alone may be reason enough for him to behave."

Snape smirked at the words.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done it."

Hermione bite down on her bottom lip. She could hear the anger in her best friends voice and she absolutely despised herself for putting it there.

"They jumped at the chance," Ron countered. "We hardly even asked."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Honestly Harry it's true. We just mentioned the situation and they pretty much offered."

Harry shook his head. "It's not right."

He honestly couldn't decide what was more unsettling. The fact that the twins were out risking their necks for them or the fact that if they succeeded he would have no choice but to go through with the plan to make Polyjuice Potion. He was absolutely positive that his guarding wouldn't be happy about their doing so.

"You agreed yesterday that we had to get it," Ron pointed out. "You can't deny that you did."

"I know," Harry replied in a miffed voice. "I don't deny it."

"I'm sorry," Hermione offered in a sincere voice. " _We_ are sorry. George and Fred honestly did offer though. They were actually excited about the idea. You know how they get about things like this. Once they knew about it we couldn't have stopped them from going. They practically ran out the door."

She was consumed with guilt. She had known from the moment that she and Ron approached the twins that Harry would be upset with them. It made her feel even worse that she was the one who had convinced Ron to go along with it.

"We really are sorry," she added before Harry could respond.

Despite the fact that he would have liked to stay mad, Harry found himself nodding his understanding. "It's alright. I mean it's not but I understand."

"You do?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Really?"

"We need the shredded boomslang," Harry reasoned. "I don't like it but I get it."

* * *

"They got caught," Harry said quietly. He hated to be the one who said it. Forget that he didn't want to make the Polyjuice Potion. Regardless of his feelings toward it he definitely didn't want the twins to get caught.

"I hate to say it but I think Harry is right."

"No," Ron shook his head. "There is no way. They never get caught."

"They've been gone for nearly three hours," Hermione said softly. "It shouldn't be taking them this long."

"They don't get caught," Ron repeated once more. "They once snuck out, flew all the way to Lee Jordan's house, _spent the night_ , and flew back the next day before breakfast and didn't get caught."

Harry's two front teeth bit down and chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about Ron's words. He had to admit that he couldn't remember a moment where the twins got caught doing anything. Still, they had been gone for ages.

"Okay," Hermione said faintly. "Then where are they?"

"I don't know but I know that they did not get caught. They don't do that."

"You are absolutely right little brother," Fred said as he walked into the room with a cheesy grin on his face and George only a step behind him. "We don't get caught."

"Good thing that _you_ have faith in us!" George added.

"You got it then?" Harry asked. He couldn't decide if he was excited or absolutely terrified.

"Of course we did," George beamed.

Fred reached into his trouser pocket and produced the small phial handing it over to Hermione.

Harry glared at the vial. He couldn't help but wonder how such a small ingredient would likely cause so much trouble. He fought the overwhelming urge to knock it out of Hermione's hand and shatter the glass into hundreds of pieces.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked in an accusatory voice as Hermione slipped the flask into her pocket.

"We stopped off at Gambol and Japes," Fred admitted.

"Stocked up on some No-Heat Fireworks," Fred added. "They always come in handy for the school year."

"Then of course we had to sneak them into the bottom of our trunks and right now was the perfect time," George remarked. "With mum being busy making sure Gin didn't forget anything."

Ron beamed proudly at his brother's words. "See, I told you that they never get caught."

* * *

"You don't want to do it."

Her accusation was met with silence as Harry continued to look at his Quidditch magazine and Ron concentrated on munching his chocolate frog.

Their compartment on the Hogwarts Express had been unusually quiet for the first half of their journey now. Moments after the train had set off, Hermione had dove into their new Potions book wanting to look over what was to be expected of them this year while Ron had tracked down the trolley lady and treated himself to a handful of chocolate frogs. In turn, Harry had dug his Quidditch magazine out of his satchel and settled into reading an article on new brooms that were expected to come out in the next year or so.

"Harry!" She practically shouted causing Ron to jump.

"Huh?" Harry responded dumbfoundedly as he looked up from his magazine.

"You don't want to do it."

"Do what exactly?" Ron questioned with a mouthful of chocolate.

Hermione paused long enough to throw him a repulsed look before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Make the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione explained in a whisper. "You don't want to make the Polyjuice Potion."

"I never said that," Harry answered a little too quickly for his liking.

"Yeah he never said that," Ron echoed.

"I saw your face when Fred handed me the shredded boomslang. You don't want to do this," Hermione stated careful to keep her voice at a low volume.

"He never said that," Ron grunted instantly ready to stand up for his best mate.

"I'm not upset about it," Hermione quickly clarified. "Not at all. I just don't want you to feel forced-"

"I don't feel forced," Harry quickly cut her off. He could feel the tips of his ears beginning to burn in shame.

"It's because of Snape right?" Hermione inquired. "You don't want to get into trouble."

"He doesn't care about getting into trouble," Ron interjected, his voice just as annoyed as it was seconds earlier.

"Yes he does," Hermione replied. "And that is okay."

Harry tightly closed his eyes as he listened to the two of them argue. He said a silent prayer begging and pleading that the ground would open and swallow him whole.

"You don't even know what you are talking about," Ron sneered. "You claim that you saw some look."

"It's not about getting in trouble," Harry said loud enough for the two of them to hear him over their arguing. "Not really anyway," he added in a softer voice as both of his friends turned their attention to him. Harry swallowed hard before forcing the words out of his mouth. "I don't like disappointing him. He's just - he's done a lot for me."

"Of course you don't," Hermione said gingerly. "You would be insane if you did!"

Harry eyed Ron as his friend ate another bite of his chocolate frog.

"I'll do it," Harry quickly added. "I mean of course I am going to do it."

"Harry no," Hermione shook her head. "If you don't want to do it you shouldn't feel as though you should have to. We understand - whatever it is that you want to do."

"Yeah Potter if you are too scared to make Severus mad then don't be a bad little boy."

The words had hardly had a moment to hit Harry's eardrums and he was already on his feet. His eyes narrowed when he saw not only Malfoy but Crabbe and Goyle as well. "Shut it Malfoy."

"Awe look boys," Malfoy snarled. "Little Potter is all upset."

"I said shut up," Harry repeated furiously. He felt a gentle hand on his left elbow and without even looking he knew that it was Hermione. A second later he felt Ron's weight lean into his right side.

"Careful now," Malfoy said in a daunting tone. "Don't want Severus to get mad at you. He might put wittle baby Potter in the corner."

"You foul mouthed cockroach," Hermione hissed.

"You lot are pathetic," Malfoy laughed in an exaggerated tone. Several other students had now stopped in the train corridor to watch. "Especially you Potter. Too much of a baby to do anything that the big scary Severus says that you can't."

Harry wasn't sure if it was Malfoy's annoying voice or the way he kept calling Snape Severus. Or maybe it was the fact that he was suddenly very aware of just how many people were watching their confrontation. Or maybe it was the need to prove Malfoy wrong and shut him up completely.

Regardless of what it was, a moment later Harry found himself in the compartment across from his own sprawled out on the floor punching Malfoy.

He could hear Hermione screaming at him to stop. He could hear other kids cheering the fight on.

He felt Malfoy's fist make contact with his mouth and a moment later he could taste the undeniable flavor of blood in his mouth.

In return he threw his own fist at Malfoy's right eye.

A second later Harry felt his glasses fly off his face, a wicked pain setting in just below his left eye.

"Harry he isn't worth it!" Hermione screeched.

The words hardly registered in Harry's brain when he felt a strong hand grip his shirt and roughly pull him to his feet.

* * *

"Sit!"

When Harry didn't instantly obey he found himself being pushed forcefully onto the hard wooden kitchen chair.

"Listen I-"

"Silence," Snape bellowed as he pulled his own chair out from the table and placed it in front of Harry's. He sat down, his face now inches from his son's.

He reached out and cautiously removed Harry's glasses. The wire rims were bent and the left frame was completely shattered.

With a flick of his wrist, the glasses mended themselves and Snape carefully set them on the kitchen table.

Harry observed the anger in his guardian's eyes. The man's brow was furried and his lips were set in a tight line.

"Look Snape I-"

"I said silence," Snape snapped causing Harry to flinch slightly at the words.

Harry forced himself to remain silent despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to plead his case.

"How dare you act in such a manner," Snape lectured. "You should be thanking your lucky stars that I didn't put you over my knee in the middle of the Great Hall the moment I was notified."

It wasn't lost on Harry that despite how absolutely enraged his guardian sounded he was still being exceptionally gentle as he carefully cleaned the cut on Harry's lip.

"I'm sorry," Harry practically whispered. "It just happened."

"Just happened?" Snape huffed. "Perhaps I'll just happen to take a strap to you."

Harry blanched at the threat causing Snape to huff once more.

Snape picked up a small jar of salve from the kitchen table. He twisted the cap off, dipped a finger into the balm and carefully applied it to the cut on Harry's lip.

Harry searched his guardian's eyes, hoping to find some small sliver of a chance that he wasn't about to be murdered.

"Can I try and explain?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Snape's hand slowly lowered from Harry's face as he gave his charge a menacing look.

"I know fighting is wrong," Harry offered as he watched Snape pick up a second emollient. "I mean I don't think that this was okay."

Snape gave his child a stern glare.

"And I know that you are mad," Harry said as Snape's fingers gently touched the bruise under his left eye. Despite the tenderness of his guardian's touch Harry couldn't help but flinch in pain. "And I am sorry."

"Fighting is never acceptable," Snape said in a grave tone. "You were on the train as a means of transportation not to act in such a manner. Aside from the fact that it is absolutely barbaric behavior what would have happened had someone gotten seriously hurt?"

"I know," Harry replied softly. "The whole thing was stupid. Malfoy just makes me so angry."

"Regardless of how someone else's behavior affects you that is not an excuse to behave the way that you did. I was told that you started the fight. Is that correct?"

Harry nodded. There was absolutely no use in denying it. He was sure that there had been at least thirty witnesses that saw him throw the first punch. "Physically yes but not verbally. He started that."

"Perhaps if an altercation was unavoidable than keeping it verbal would have been wise."

"Yeah I know," Harry answered honestly. "I knew that you would be mad the second that it started." He paused for a moment as Snape's hand fell from his face once more. "I really am sorry."

"And I suppose that you think that saying that you are sorry is satisfactory enough for a consequence for your actions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Your face healed quite nicely," Snape mused.

Harry gave the man a peculiar look. Surely he must have heard him wrong. Snape should have been transfiguring something into a paddle not commenting on how well he had healed him.

"I want to discuss something serious with you."

"More serious than fighting?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Snape's face, if possible, grew sterner yet. "Watch your cheek."

"Sorry," Harry muttered softly.

Silence reigned for a moment before Snape continued.

"The Ministry will be sending someone new to speak with you. She will be here tomorrow morning."

"She?" Harry couldn't help but clarify.

"She," Snape nodded. "Professor Dumbledore thought it may be helpful to the situation if someone aside from Mr. Fudge visited with you."

"Will they know about the fight today?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Clearly you have not realized this but every Professor and employee of this school has gone out of their way to make sure that the Ministry is not privy to the ongoings at this school. That being said, would it have killed you to start the school year just once without being in a world of trouble?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Harry tried to explain. "Really I didn't Snape."

Snape was silent as he contemplated his next move. He knew what Harry deserved for his actions yet he was not in the mood to dole out any physical punishment. Nor did he think it was completely fair for Harry to receive harsher punishment than Draco for the same crime.

"No less than seven feet on my desk by Friday on the importance of behaving properly and the dangers of fighting."

"Seven feet," Harry questioned in an astonished tone.

"If that isn't long enough for you I can certainly extend it," Snape replied.

Harry quickly shook his head and resisted the urge to scowl at the man.

"If this happened again Harry…"

"No I know," Harry quickly nodded. "I _really_ do. It won't, I promise."

"Bed," Snape ordered. "I'll be in shortly to tuck you in."

Harry nodded in agreement before standing up. "Thanks. For not killing me and all."

"Yes well that was very kind of me," Snape responded fighting to keep a smirk off of his face.

 **TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment Snape heard Harry's bedroom door shut he was on his feet. He knew his child well enough to know that Harry would be in bed as he had been told to do so. He had seen Harry's face when he had given him his punishment and although writing a seven foot essay was no easy task, Harry definitely had expected a much more physical punishment and was pleased that he hadn't received one. Despite the child's knack for finding himself in hot water, he wasn't imbecilic enough to disobey this evening.

Snape snapped his fingers causing a house elf named, Carric to appear at his feet.

"Master Snape," Carric bowed deeply ready to hear her orders.

"Please see to it that Mr. Potter has a suitable dinner delivered to his room. Chicken with a starch and two vegetables. No dessert. Be sure to inform him that he is expected to eat it all of it."

Carric nodded her understanding.

"Then please inform Mr. Malfoy that I would like to speak to him in my office and that he is to report there promptly."

"Yes Sir," Carric responded promptly.

"You are dismissed," Snape replied. He watched as Carric vanished into thin air before turning and taking a few steps towards the direction of the door. A moment later he turned on his heel and snapped his fingers once more causing Carric to reappear.

"My apologies for preventing you from completing your tasks."

"Of course Sir," Carric answered quickly. "No apologies needed at all Sir."

"Please see to it that Mr. Potter's dinner does not contain turnips as one of the vegetables," Snape instructed in a no-nonsense tone. "He does not care for them."

"Certainly Sir. Of course not," Carric nodded seriously.

"Carry on then," Snape replied before turning on his heel once more and heading out of the door of his quarters.

He strode down the long dimly lit hallway before turning and walking up a short flight of stairs.

Snape did not doubt that Harry had been truthful and the altercation had started with Draco. Snape had known the pompous child since he was born. Draco's bullying tendencies were not a secret.

Snape walked into his office and closed the door behind him. His eyes fell on the pile of work that he had planned to complete after dinner. Unfortunately his night had not worked out as he had planned.

He knew Draco well enough to know that the child would stall. Taking this information into account Snape sat down at his desk and picked up a paper off of the top of his pile and sat down behind his desk.

Professors often complained about mapping out lesson plans but Snape quite enjoyed the task. It was no secret that he would have much rather taught Defense Against the Dark Arts as opposed to Potions but regardless, he did not mind planning his classes. In his opinion doing so was one of the more enjoyable parts of his career.

He was nearly done planning out the second week of lessons for his first year students when a small knock pulled him from his thoughts.

Snape smirked. Having known Draco for as long as he had, he knew the games that the child played. He had been wondering if he was going to be met by an arrogant, self-assured young Malfoy or a timid, pitiful child. The knock confirmed that he would be seeing the latter.

"Enter," Snape spoke loudly.

The door opened and Draco slipped inside closing it quickly behind him before he turned to face the head of his House.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked in a confused tone.

Snape fixed the child with a stern look. "Do not for a moment act as if you are not aware of exactly why I summoned you here. Am I correct to assume that one of the older students in Slytherin House healed you?"

Draco nodded but did not answer verbally.

"Sit," Snape barked.

Draco quickly scurried the few feet to the chair in front of Snape's desk and sat down without a word of protest.

"It wasn't my fault," Draco practically whined the moment he made contact with the chair. "He attacked me!"

"You mean to tell me that Potter sought you out on the train?"

Draco nodded silently.

"I know the two of you very well," Snape replied sternly. "While he is not always innocent I have a hard time believing that your words are true. You are already receiving a punishment for your part in the fight perhaps you would like to rephrase your explanation before you also receive punishment for lying."

"Severu-"

" _Professor Snape_ when we are in this building regardless of whether we find ourselves amongst others or alone."

"He hit me first," Draco replied.

Snape took note that the tips of the boy's ears were a dark shade of red. Clearly being chastised over how he would address him had an affect on the child.

"Were you taunting him verbally?"

Draco remained silent neither affirming or denying the claim.

"Seven feet on the importance of behaving properly and the dangers of fighting will be on my desk by Friday and if you are found to have been fighting with Potter or anyone else again it will result in your being expelled from the Quidditch team."

Draco scowled openly at the man. "My father will not allow you to keep me from playing Quidditch."

"Your father has absolutely no control over how I choose to discipline my House. Furthermore if you dare to threaten me in such a manner again not only will your Quidditch days be over but your days at this school will as well."

The redness had now spread from Draco's ears onto his cheeks.

"Seven feet by Friday," Snape repeated in a harsh tone. "You are excused and I expect you to go directly to your dormitory and to bed. You will find a suitable dinner waiting for you there."

"It's only eight o'clock," Draco argued.

"I am well aware of the time," Snape thundered. "And I know that you are aware of the fact that as the head of your House I can rely on corporal punishment when all else fails." Snape watched as the blood drained from Draco's face. "If you do not wish to find yourself bent over my desk for a hefty dose of the paddle then I would suggest that you do as you have been told."

Draco was silent as he stood up and quickly left the room.

Snape took a deep breath after the boy left. He needed to relieve himself of the anger he was feeling towards Draco before he went anywhere near his son.

* * *

"You're still mad," Harry observed as Snape roughly pulled the quilt up around Harry's shoulders.

Harry was nearly certain that his assumption was right despite the fact that his guardian had made sure that he had had dinner. He couldn't even blame the man if he was. Harry had expected as much after all.

"I am not," Snape replied as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"You seem it," Harry mused softly.

"Regardless of how it seems I am not cross with you," Snape said hoping that his voice wasn't too stern.

"But you are making me go to bed at nine," Harry pointed out. "My friends won't be going to bed for at least another hour, probably two."

Snape huffed at these words. "If I ever hear of you up until eleven on a school night you will kiss your dormitory goodbye and reside down here until you are done at Hogwarts. Furthermore, you are going to bed early this evening because you are being punished."

Snape's words were met with silence as Harry rolled onto his side in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I want to know what exactly you and Mr. Malfoy were fighting about on the train,"

Harry knew the tone of Snape's voice. His words were not a request. Still, he knew that he couldn't explain it to his guardian. How could he when the whole thing had started over whether or not Snape would be mad at him over breaking rules?

"Do not mistake my words for a question," Snape said sternly. "I expect an answer young man."

"You," Harry answered honestly.

Snape was not surprised by the answer. Something had been telling him from the start that this was about him. "What about me might I ask?"

Harry shrugged causing his guardian to raise a stern eyebrow.

"Are you _trying_ to annoy me this evening?"

"No Sir," Harry replied in an apologetic tone. He paused a moment gathering his thoughts before he continued. "He was just saying things about you - about us that I didn't like."

"About our relationship," Snape responded knowingly.

Harry nodded, "yeah."

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Mr. Malfoy is jealous?"

Harry mulled over Snape's words for a moment before answering the man. "I don't care. That doesn't make it okay."

"You are correct, it certainly does not however perhaps it could help put things into perspective for you."

Snape stood up and then reached out a gentle hand and brushed Harry's hair off of his forehead. "You need a haircut."

"I like my hair like it is."

"It's unruly," Snape commented as he waved a hand causing the light in Harry's room to dim a considerable amount.

"I like it," Harry repeated once more. "And no one makes you cut your hair if you don't want to."

"We will discuss it tomorrow," Snape decided. "It is time for you to go to bed. You have class tomorrow."

Harry ignored the urge to argue with the man and instead rolled over onto his stomach and forced himself to close his eyes.

* * *

"How much trouble are you in?" Ron asked as he helped himself to a large serving of bacon.

"I have to write an essay."

"That's all?" Hermione questioned. "For fighting Malfoy?"

"Seven feet," Harry clarified before taking a bite of his eggs.

" _Seven feet_!" Ron said in a fretful voice. "That's practically child abuse!"

Harry gave Ron a look as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All things considered I think that Harry is quite lucky that his only punishment is to write an essay. He could have easily been suspended for what happened." She paused for a moment as she served herself a small helping of fruit. "Which is why I don't think we should go through with the plan to make the Polyjuice Potion."

"Hermione no," Harry quickly replied. He could feel Ron's eyes on him. "I don't want to be the reason that -"

"You aren't," she cut him off. "At least not the full reason. With this tournament about to start there will be even more students in the school as well as more teachers. I don't think it's smart to break any major rules."

Harry eyed his best friend. He couldn't help but feel as though her reasoning was a stretch at best. She was trying to protect him and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. They broke rules all the time and it hardly mattered how many people were in the castle.

"Did I tell you that Fred and George are coming up with an Aging Potion to try and enter the Tournament?" Ron asked completely changing the subject, much to Harry's surprise.

"It won't work," Hermione replied in a bored tone. "You really think that Dumbledore won't have thought of that?"

Ron shrugged in reply as he shoveled a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"I think they are barmy for even wanting to enter," Harry muttered.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when he felt a hand clamp down gently on his shoulder. He turned his head to the left to see Snape towering over him.

"Accompany me to the Headmaster's office please."

For a sinking moment Harry thought he was in trouble for something. He instantly worried that Malfoy had overheard more of their conversation on the train than he had thought and that Snape knew about the Polyjuice Potion. The moment he stood and his eyes met his guardian's though he knew that he wasn't in any trouble. Snape didn't look angry at all. If anything he looked worried.

Harry had to practically jog to keep up with Snape's large strides.

The moment they were out of the Great Hall Snape cleared his throat loudly but did not miss a step. "As I told you last night, the Ministry has sent someone new to observe today. I believe it goes without saying that I expect impeccable behavior from you today."

"Don't you expect that everyday?" Harry asked before he could stop himself as they climbed the stairs.

"Watch your cheek," Snape warned in a stern voice.

"Sorry," Harry quickly answered as the pair of them came to a halt at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Snape turned to face Harry. He reached out and gently straightened the boy's tie. He looked Harry up and down before giving a quick nod of approval. A second later he thought better of it and reached his right hand out and attempted to flatten down Harry's unruly hair.

"It's fine," Harry insisted in the most non-cheeky tone he could muster.

After a moment more of fussing Snape gave up.

"I am cutting your hair this evening."

"No," Harry replied. "I like it. Besides everyone is wearing it like this right now."

"Which is hardly a reason to keep it as it is. Following the masses like a trained troll is idiotic." Snape paused for a moment. "Gumdrops," he said in an un-amused tone.

The staircase appeared and Harry quickly followed his guardian up the stairs.

"Do not forget your manners," Snape reminded him. "Mind your cheek and do as I say."

"I know," Harry replied as Snape knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

A moment later the door opened on its own accord.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore smiled brightly as Harry walked into the room.

"Sir," Harry smiled.

A short woman with soft brown hair and light blue eyes stood up and turned to face Harry and Snape.

"Harry I would like you to meet Ms. Armstead from the Ministry," Dumbledore stated. "She will be observing you today and then meeting with you later to talk."

"Hello," Harry said. "It's nice to meet you." He couldn't help but eye Snape nor could he help but feel a surge of happiness when he saw approval in the man's eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you Harry," Ms. Armstead replied with a wide smile. "I look forward to getting to know you."

* * *

"Ms. Armstead?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as the three of them walked towards the Potions classroom. "Why? Do you know anything about her?"

"No," Hermione replied honestly. "I've never heard of her. Though that doesn't mean anything, the Ministry employs so many people only a handful actually make the paper."

"Does she seem better than Fudge?" Ron asked.

"Anyone is better than Fudge," Harry responded as they walked into the Potions classroom.

Harry instantly noted that Snape was not in the room however, Ms. Armstead was in the back of the classroom.

"That's her," Harry said in a low voice.

He watched as Hermione practically broke her neck trying to get a good look at her.

Harry slid into his seat as he silently promised himself that no matter what happened in this class he would not lose his temper. He didn't forget how horrible he had felt after he acted out last year when Fudge had observed Snape's class and Harry was determined that he would not relive that feeling.

A moment later Snape entered the classroom causing silence to fall over the room. How intimidating Snape could be when he entered a room never ceased to amaze Harry.

"As you are all aware this is an exceedingly important year in your academic career," Snape said in a cold tone. "That being said, you can expect an exceptionally challenging year in this classroom ahead of you. I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting in the most important examination of your lives, during which time you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions." Snape paused for a long moment before his eyes settled on Harry. "Potter, can you tell me one of the many ingredients that would be considered poisonous?"

Harry breathed a soft sigh of relief. His mind traveled back to three weeks prior. He had been helping the man with a potion and while doing so Snape had listed a dozen poison ingredients. Harry was sure that Snape had called on him for two reasons. To see if he had been listening and remembered what Snape had taught him and to see if he could answer and behave properly in class.

"Flying seahorses," Harry replied confidently.

"Ms. Granger another?" Snape continued but not before giving Harry a small nod of approval.

* * *

"Can you tell me about your relationship with Professor Snape?" Ms. Armstead asked in a kind voice.

Harry's two front teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to think of some way to explain his relationship with his guardian.

"Mr. Fudge seems to think that you fear Professor Snape. That you are too afraid to speak up about it."

"No," Harry quickly shook his head. "I don't fear him at all." He knew that his words were truthful. Even when Snape was at his absolute angriest Harry did not fear him. He hated disappointing him. He loathed facing him when he was upset. But he did not fear him.

"Then can you explain your relationship?" She asked once more.

"No," Harry answered honestly. "I wish I could. I really do. I don't know how to though. I don't know the right words." Harry paused for a long moment as he tried to think of a way to explain. He wanted to tell the lady to sod off with her request but he was sure that doing so wouldn't help. The Ministry could ruin everything. He was sure of it. He didn't want to give them a reason to do that. "He cares about me," Harry finally continued. "He takes care of me. I never had that before - not really anyway. My aunt and uncle never cared what happened to me. Snape does. A lot."

"And when he gets angry with you he disciplines you physically?"

Harry nodded despite the fact that he could feel his face nearly burning off of his skull. "Not when he gets angry," Harry tried to explain. "It isn't like that. He - he gives me consequences for things I do, good and bad I guess."

Harry could feel small beads of sweat forming in his palms. He hated this conversation. This lady may have been nicer than Fudge but she was still from the Ministry and Harry was over talking to anyone from the Ministry.

"The Ministry has your best interests in mind Harry," Ms. Armstead spoke in a kind voice. "We only want to be sure that you are well cared for and to understand the relationship that you have with your guardian."

"It is a good relationship," Harry replied. "I'm not afraid or anything like that. I care about him and he cares about me. The Ministry should know that I am fine - great even."

* * *

"I'm sure that given that you spent the night down here last night you are anxious to spend some time in your dormitory however, before you go I wanted to discuss today's events with you."

Harry looked up from his homework. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He knew that Snape likely listened to the recording of his meeting with Ms. Armstead and although Harry knew that his behavior had been satisfactory he couldn't help but feel anxious that he had answered things incorrectly.

"You were quite extraordinary today," Snape mused softly.

"Thanks," Harry beamed as his eyes shifted back down to his work.

"Look at me please," Snape requested.

Harry's eyes slowly roamed back up to meet his guardian's.

"The way that you described our relationship," Snape said. "It is important for you to know that I feel very much the same way."

 **TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

"You know," Harry said as he paused in his writing. "Most teachers didn't give us homework this week. With the other schools arriving and all."

Snape huffed at these words. "Nonsensical. The other students will be attending classes while they are here. Their arrival is absolutely no reason to put a halt to your studies."

"It's just exciting," Harry replied now completely abandoning his homework. "I can't wait to see who is picked to be in the Tournament. Ron thinks that that seventh year Rupert Golden is going to put his name in because he is brilliant and be picked and Seamus thinks -"

"Any student who would willingly enter themselves in this tournament is far from brilliant," Snape mused. He resisted the urge to remind Harry how serious it was to restrain from attempting to enter the tournament. School had been in session for over a month and Harry had somehow managed to keep himself out of trouble completely. He hoped that he was not being naive in believing that perhaps his child was finally starting to understand the importance of following the rules. "Is your essay nearly finished?" He finally asked choosing to change the subject completely.

Harry looked down at his work before scrunching up his nose. He was just about halfway done the essay about Dragon's Blood. "Eh, almost," he conceded.

Snape raised a knowing eyebrow.

"It isn't even due for another two days," Harry pointed out. "I have plenty of time."

"The assembly to welcome the other schools is tonight at supper and then you will be far too distracted watching which students deem themselves shrewd enough to enter their name into the goblet. You will finish the essay now while you can give it your undivided attention."

"I will be able to give it my undivided attention tomorrow," Harry tried.

"Doing so will not be necessary as you will do so now. If you are unable to do so you can certainly work on it in your room away from any distractions that are here in the parlor."

Harry knew the tone that his guardian had used. His words were not up for debate. Harry was quite comfortable on the parlor floor in front of the roaring fire. He didn't want to give it up for being secluded to his room.

"I'll finish it now," Harry replied in a defeated voice. "Out here."

Snape resisted the urge to smirk. "Very well then. Concentrate on your work."

Harry didn't reply but instead set back to writing his essay. He had only managed to get one more sentence on his parchment when he softly cleared his throat unable to help himself. "They only pick one student from each school right?"

"Harry," Snape cautioned.

"It's just a question," Harry countered.

Snape remained silent for a long moment as he debated whether to answer the question or send the child to his room for his pure defiance. In the end he decided that although he found it completely ridiculous, he could see how the Tournament was exciting to Harry. He looked down at the child who was peering up at him, a guilty look plastered on his face at his actions.

"You are correct, one student from each school is selected."

"And then they have to do three tasks?" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Snape responded. "We have been over this several times."

"Do you know what the tasks will be?" Harry asked. He knew that he was pushing his luck but he didn't care. He also knew Snape well enough to know that he wasn't in danger of getting into any real trouble. Worse case scenario the man would scold him and send him to his room though Harry was pretty sure that that wouldn't even happen.

"I do not. However, even if I did that would fall under information that I am not permitted to share with you."

"When will the names actually be picked?"

"A week from today," Snape replied. "You have another question, two at the most, and then you are returning to your school work."

Harry grinned softly at the words. He knew that Snape wouldn't really punish him.

"Don't gloat," the man scolded lightly.

"What happens if someone puts someone else's name in the goblet and it gets picked?" Harry asked.

"As I have explained to you already, if a name is pulled from the goblet the student does not have a choice but to compete. If someone puts a name in there that is not their own the consequences will be severe."

"I wouldn't do that," Harry clarified. He didn't like the sternness in his guardians voice.

"I don't recall stating that you would," Snape replied. "Now I believe that your allotted time for a conversation has ended. You will return to your school work please."

"Just one more question?" Harry asked.

Snape gave a soft sigh but nodded in agreement. "If you must."

"Could someone really die in the tournament?"

"They have and they absolutely could again."

* * *

"Viktor Krum is here! Can you actually believe it? Here at Hogwarts!"

The excited whisper caused Harry to nearly choke on his pumpkin juice.

"You sound like you have a crush," Ginny commented with a chuckle from her spot across the table.

"Shut it," Ron replied.

"She's right," Hermione agreed with a small giggle. "You sound like your in love. He's only another student."

"He is amazing," Ron corrected her in a tone that sounded as though he couldn't believe his ears. "You saw him at the Quidditch World Cup. He was the best player there."

Hermione shrugged in reply. "So he can fly around on a broom. So what? That doesn't make him all that special to me."

"He will definitely put his name in the goblet," Ron decided. "Not that he needs anymore attention or popularity but he will and he will most definitely win."

Ginny rolled her eyes in reply. "You don't know that."

Harry was about to open his mouth to add his opinion to the conversation when he felt a hand clamp down on his right shoulder.

Harry's head instantly turned and looked up. Snape was peering down at him. Although he was sure that to everyone else in the room the man appeared to be his normal self, Harry couldn't help but feel as though his guardian looked angry.

Snape had been missing at the Welcoming Ceremony. Harry hadn't thought too much of it. He knew that his guardian wasn't pleased with the idea of the Tournament. Harry had figured that the man was just avoiding the festivities.

"I need to speak with you alone," Snape said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Harry was on his feet a second later, his dinner long forgotten. He didn't miss the sympathetic look that Hermione threw him as he followed Snape out of the Great Hall. He also didn't miss the smirk on Malfoy's face. He would have liked to make a rude gesture in the boy's direction but he knew that doing so without being caught was impossible.

"Are you mad?" Harry couldn't help but ask the moment that the large door to the Great Hall closed behind him.

Snape was silent as he walked down a long hallway.

Harry nearly had to jog to keep up with the man as he racked his brain trying to figure out what it was that he had done wrong.

A moment later Snape turned into an empty classroom. Harry was a step behind the man and nearly fell backwards when Snape quickly turned around.

"I am going to ask you a question and so help me if you do not answer truthfully I will-"

"I will," Harry quickly responded. "I swear I will." He didn't even care that he had interrupted Snape. He could feel the anger radiating off of the man's body. He hadn't seen his guardian as angry as he was in a long time. He was still racking his brain trying to think of what he could have possibly done wrong but nothing was coming to his mind. He had actually been better behaved recently than he could ever remember being.

"I happened to do inventory of my supply closet this evening and found several ingredients used to make Polyjuice Potion have gone missing." Snape's nostrils flared. The vein in his forehead was visible. Harry could feel the hotness of the man's breath on his face. "I will ask you this only once and I expect complete honesty. Have you or your friends taken anything from my inventory?"

"No Sir," Harry replied instantaneously. He silently prayed that Hermione or Ron weren't brewing Polyjuice behind his back.

" _Harry_ ," Snape warned in a threatening tone.

He absolutely hated when Snape said his name like that.

"Snape I swear. I promise that we didn't. I don't know where your supplies went, really." Harry was desperate for his guardian to believe him.

Silence reigned as the man's eyes bored into Harry's.

"Ask Minka!" Harry suddenly blurted out. "Or any house elf. I haven't been anywhere near your supply closet and neither have my friends."

"That won't be necessary," Snape finally replied after another long moment of silence. "I trust your words to be truthful."

"Thanks," Harry said softly. His heart rate slowly regaining normalcy. He couldn't help but feel that his relationship with Snape had just taken a giant step forward. The man had never just taken his word over something so serious in the past.

"I apologize for accusing you," Snape said in a sincere voice.

"It's okay," Harry replied. Twice in just a moment he felt something shift between the two of them.

* * *

"I swear I didn't," Hermione said in a serious hushed tone. "I told you that I think it is a bad idea. I wouldn't do that without telling you."

The three of them were sitting in a corner of the common room. Although most of their classmates were down in the Great Hall watching to see who would put their name in the goblet they still felt compelled to keep their voices down.

"And I didn't," Ron added. "Not a chance in hell."

"I didn't mean to accuse either of you," Harry said. "It just doesn't make sense. I mean if it's not us then who is it?"

"It could be anyone," Hermione answered. "Think about it. The names for the Tournament are about to be chosen. Someone could be brewing Polyjuice Potion in an attempt to make themselves an older student in order to enter their name."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron declared. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you aren't an idiot," Hermione replied. "It won't work. Do you really think that Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of our time, won't have thought of that?"

"Maybe not," Ron said meekly.

"Why would you want your name in there anyway?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "Snape said that people have literally died during the Tournament."

"Yeah but imagine if you don't die. Imagine all the attention and fame you would get from it!"

"I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime thanks," Harry replied.

* * *

"I want to speak to you about something important."

Harry looked up from his breakfast his eyes locking with his guardians. It was Saturday and Harry had asked Snape if they could have breakfast together. It was one of his favorite things to do doing the school year. It almost made him feel as though they were back home in their own kitchen.

"Your godfather requested to visit with you this afternoon and I informed him that as long as you wished to see him he could do so."

"Of course I want to see him," Harry answered instantly. He was sure that Ron and Hermione would want to hang out with them as well. When he and Sirius had first started spending time together the previous year they often had to do so in the Room of Requirement. Things were different now that Sirius was a free man though, he could roam around Hogwarts grounds without an issue.

"I will send word to him that he may arrive after lunch and in return you will spend an hour this morning studying your History of Magic."

"The exam is a week away," Harry retorted.

"You are correct however I expect you to achieve a perfect score therefore you will spend an hour each day in between now and the exam studying," Snape replied calmly before sipping his tea.

"A perfect score?" Harry asked in a disbelieving tone. "What if I can't do that?"

"You are perfectly capable of achieving higher marks on your work. If you spent more time studying and less time playing with your friends you would be a much better student."

Harry wanted to point out that he and his friends did not _play_ but he refrained. "I'm not a bad student," Harry pointed out. "I get okay marks."

"I do not recall saying that you were a bad student but you are correct Harry your marks are just okay when they could be extraordinary. I have seen first hand what you are capable of."

He wanted to be annoyed at the man but he couldn't help the happiness that he was feeling at Snape saying he could be extraordinary.

"As I have told you before this year is extremely important. Next year you will take your O.W.L's which will determine your future. No son of mine is going to squander away their years at Hogwarts and ruin their future in the process."

"I'll study for an hour," Harry agreed. He was sure that he didn't have a choice but to give in and he didn't fancy his lecture going on any longer. Despite the fact that Snape had referred to him as his son which he quite liked.

"Can I study in the library with my friends?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at his young teenager. "I can only imagine the amount of studying that will actually get accomplished with Mr. Weasley by your side."

"Hermione will be there too," Harry pointed out before taking a bite of his sausage.

Snape took a long sip of his tea before placing his cup back on it's saucer and answering his young charge. "You may study with your friends in the library," he agreed. "However when you are done I will quiz you on what you have studied and if you do not know the answers you will be studying down here for the rest of the school term."

Harry wasn't sure that he felt Snape's deal was completely fair but he knew that arguing would do no good. Besides if he was honest with himself, his studying habits really weren't the best.

"Is it okay if Sirius and I hang out by the lake this afternoon? Or if I show him the new trick that I can do on my broom?"

"Both activities are acceptable," Snape decided. "My only request is that you are not late for dinner and as always that you follow the rules which I have set."

* * *

"You are absolutely amazing!" Sirius beamed as Harry swooped out of the sky and landed firmly back on the ground.

He had been flying around the Quidditch pitch for the last thirty minutes showing his godfather all of his best tricks.

"I still have to perfect standing on my broom but Snape is sort of against that," Harry replied. He instantly wanted to kick his own arse for bringing up his guardian.

"Well then I would see to it that he isn't aware of it," Sirius said with a cheesy grin. He looked around the grounds before turning his attention back to his godson. "I have to tell you Harry being back on these grounds as a free man brings back a million memories. Have you any idea how often your father and I would sneak out at night and go into the forest?"

"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Oh nearly monthly," Sirius replied as the two of them slowly made their way back to the castle. "It was one of our favorite places to be."

"Weren't you scared?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. He felt like a complete dolt the moment that the words came out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was for his godfather to ever see him as some scared little kid.

"Absolutely," Sirius answered causing Harry to shoot the man a disbelieving look. "We were usually terrified to be honest but we always saw that as part of the fun."

"Did you ever get caught?"

"Quite a few times. Our third year we actually held the record for the most detentions given out in one month - nineteen."

"I think that's more than Fred and George have ever gotten," Harry replied in an impressed voice.

"I'd be surprised if anyone has beaten that record," Sirius said with a chuckle. The two of them stopped at the top of a hill and gazed out at the lake.

"The Tournament is quite exciting isn't it?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah it is. It should be interesting to watch."

"It took place when we were in our fourth year. I tried to enter and ended up with Saturday detentions for a month."

Harry snickered at the words. "Ron wants to try and put his name in in the worst way."

"And you don't want to do so?" Sirius questioned.

Harry shook his head. "Nah. I'm actually glad I am too young to put my name in."

"Smart boy," Sirius replied softly. "Much smarter than I was at your age."

"I just figure that I've gotten enough attention to last me a lifetime. Plus everyone says how dangerous it is." Harry shrugged. "I just want a quiet school year."

 **TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for taking ages to update this! I promise that I will try and update more often. Also I get a lot of reviews, private messages, emails, etc. asking me when Harry will start calling Snape "dad" and the answer to that is pretty much never. I just wanted to address that so that we are all on the same page. Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)**

* * *

"It isn't going to work," Hermione informed the pair of them.

Harry eyed her before his gaze drifted to Ron. His best mate's face looked annoyed to say the least.

"How do you know?" He asked in a heated voice.

"The Age Line was set by Dumbledore himself," Hermione replied. "Do you honestly think that he won't have thought of an Aging Potion? Your brothers aren't going to get near the Goblet but they are going to succeed in getting themselves into trouble."

"They worked on the potion all night," Ron clarified. "It will work."

Harry wasn't sure which one of his friends had the better argument. Hermione was likely right in the fact that Dumbledore would have thought of everything but if anyone could come up with a potion to get around the rules it would be the twins. They were practically geniuses when it came to finding a way to break the rules and coming up with original potions and spells.

"Let's say that it does work," Hermione replied. "What happens if one of their names is pulled? Everyone will know then that they broke the rules to do it."

"They will have to compete," Harry interjected. "Snape said that about a dozen times, if your name gets pulled you don't have a choice."

"So yeah they would get in trouble but they would still get to do it," Ron said in a mesmerized voice. "Imagine how wicked that would be? It would be worth getting in trouble."

Harry was silent as Hermione argued that they would likely get expelled for putting their name in the goblet. He didn't want to sound negative but he couldn't find anything good about the idea of competing in the tournament.

* * *

Harry walked into Snape's quarters to find his living space empty and deafeningly silent.

"Snape?" He called out.

He stood still for a moment waiting to hear his guardian answer him. However the only sound that responded to him was the loud ticking of the clock on the mantel.

Slowly Harry crept down the hallway, stopping in front of Snape's laboratory door. He knocked on the door and waited a moment before pushing it open to find the room empty. Harry took a step into the room in order to reach the doorknob once more and then quickly stepped backwards closing the door behind him.

Harry stopped for a moment as he made sure that he had his guardian's schedule correct but even after rethinking he was sure that Snape was not teaching a class at the moment. Harry had purposely completed all his homework, studied for an hour for the History of Magic exam, and made sure that Snape's schedule was clear as well so that he could spend some time with his guardian. He couldn't help but miss the quiet moments that the two of them had spent over the summer.

Harry's eyes swept the room spotting a piece of parchment sitting on the end table.

He crossed the room and picked it up his plans going to hell as he read Snape's handwriting. The man had gone to Ireland for the day to find an ingredient that he was out of. Harry frowned as he set the note back down. Instantly he felt annoyance sweep over his body. It wasn't as if his guardian had known that he had wanted to spend time together but it still wasn't like Snape to not tell him that he was going somewhere - not anymore. A small part of Harry tried to reason that the man had left a note but a larger part of him couldn't help but feel that that wasn't the same. If Harry hadn't worked so hard to clear his schedule he would have likely never even came down to Snape's quarters and then he wouldn't have ever known that his guardian left.

Harry flopped down onto the couch as the annoyance continued. Hermione was in the library studying and Ron was still working on his homework.

Harry's trainer kicked the corner of Snape's armchair as he tried to think of something to occupy his time. He could hardly help that his annoyance with Snape was growing as his ability to come up with something else to do was faltering.

For a moment he debated using the floo to go home and see Bane. He would have loved to spend the afternoon in the backyard running around with his dog. Right before he had left for Hogwarts Bane had been so close to learning how to shake hands. Harry was sure if he could have a a few hours with the canine he could perfect the trick. He quickly scrapped the idea though. It was too easy to get caught. Minka was there and although Harry really liked her and he knew that she really liked him, he was still pretty sure that she wouldn't think twice about telling Snape if he was there.

He also entertained the idea of taking a secret passage into Hogsmeade and visiting Honeydukes. The adventure sounded brilliant but going on his own didn't sound nearly as fun as if he had someone to share in the mischief. Harry knew that if he asked Ron the red head would likely jump at the chance to join him however, Harry was tired of talking about the tournament and it was all Ron wanted to discuss these days.

When the final idea entered his mind it was so brilliant that he was shocked that he hadn't thought of it first.

Harry jumped to his feet and without giving it a second thought he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

Snape's note had said that he wouldn't be back until late afternoon. Harry was sure that the man would never even notice if he disappeared for an hour. He would be back long before his guardian would.

Harry dropped the floo powder at his feet and a second later stepped out of the fireplace and into a somewhat familiar parlor.

The house was unusually quiet. For a split second Harry found himself worrying that Remus may be there as well. He knew that his godfather wouldn't tell on him to Snape but he was sure that Remus would. Harry silently cursed himself for not checking the Professor's schedule before leaving Hogwarts.

Harry quickly nixed the idea of calling out for Sirius and instead decided to explore the house and find his godfather on his own. At least then if Remus was present he could quietly make his way back to the fireplace hopefully undetected.

He slowly crept across the parlor and down the long hallway that led to the kitchen. The silence was deafening and Harry was beginning to wonder if his godfather was even home at all.

He slowly pushed open the large wooden door to the kitchen.

Harry expected to find the room empty given the stillness of the house. He jumped, his heart skipping a beat when he found his godfather sitting at the kitchen table, his hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Harry," Sirius said in a shocked voice. The man blinked several times and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to figure out if he was imagining things.

"Hi," Harry offered in a soft voice instantly feeling like a complete dolt.

Seconds later Sirius was on his feet, his tea long forgotten as he rushed to his godson and embraced him in a tight hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Everything is great. I just wanted to visit you."

"Severus knows that you are here?" Sirius asked as he released the child.

Harry nodded without hesitation. He had planned on telling the truth but for some reason in that moment he just couldn't. He knew that lying was wrong. He knew that his godfather wouldn't care that he had snuck off. In fact, the man would probably be proud of him for it. But it had occurred to him in that moment that if he told Sirius the truth, Sirius would be essentially lying to Snape. The relationship between his guardian and his godfather was strained at best. The last thing that Harry wanted to do was add to that by making his godfather lie for him.

"He allowed you to visit on your own?" Sirius asked in an astonished tone.

"Uh yeah," Harry replied as Sirius took his spot at the kitchen table once more. Harry sat down across from the man as he quickly continued speaking, hoping that his godfather believed him. "Yeah he said it was okay."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Did he now? Well that was kind of him. I'm surprised that he didn't have Remus accompany you."

"I think he has a class," Harry replied instantly noting that it was the first honest thing he had said.

Sirius was silent for a moment before he nodded once. "You are correct. First years I believe." He wrinkled up his nose before chuckling softly. "A nervous bunch I'm sure."

"He's a really good teacher," Harry replied. "I bet even the first years aren't that nervous with him."

Sirius grinned at his godson's words. "You know he thinks just as highly of you."

Harry returned the grin as silence enveloped the two of them.

A moment later Sirius clapped his hands together loudly causing Harry to jump slightly. "We should get out! It isn't everyday that I get you all to myself after all. Let's go to Diagon Alley or better yet Hogsmeade! We can stop in Honeydukes and Dervish and Banges. What do you say?"

Harry smiled widely. This was exactly what he had been hoping for. He wanted - he needed - an adventure with his godfather. "Sure."

* * *

Snape placed the large glass jar of frog's brains on the top shelf of his supply closet. He was quite pleased that he had been able to find the ingredient and return back to Hogwarts hours before he had expected to.

He was tempted to set off to find Harry and see if the child wanted to spend some time together. He was sure that he could come up with a defensive spell that the boy would be eager to learn. Snape quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He was sure that Harry was off with his friends, thrilled to have some time alone with them. Snape was not about to become the sort of parent that forced their child to spend all their free time with them. Regardless of how much he missed moments with his son.

He had felt guilt throughout the day at the idea that he had left the castle without so much as telling Harry. However, he knew his child well and he knew that had Harry been aware that he was going out he would have wanted to join him. As far as Snape was concerned, traveling around Ireland for the day was no place for a child. He had had no idea that he would find the ingredient that he was looking for so easily.

His guilt multiplied when he thought of how Harry had responded to Ms. Armstead. Although Harry often expressed his feelings toward Snape, it still shocked the man when the child did it so easily and so freely.

Once again the idea of going to find Harry entered Snape's mind. He was sure that Harry was down by the lake or on the Quidditch pitch. Perhaps even the library with Ms. Granger or in his common room with Mr. Weasley. Snape could easily send Minka to find him, offer to teach the boy a spell or even ask him if he would like to help with a potion.

Snape smirked at himself at the mere thought of such behavior. He had never summoned Harry in the past unless the child was in some sort of trouble and he was not about to make a habit of it now.

He would invite Harry to have dinner alone with him. A much more common occurrence.

Snape walked into his parlor. He plucked his cloak from the hook behind the door and fastened it around his neck.

Harry's behavior with Ms. Armstead deserved some sort of reward and Snape instantly decided that he would be sure that one was waiting for him after supper.

* * *

"What does it do exactly?" Harry asked as he held the small device in his hand. "It looks like a toy muggle top."

"That is exactly what it looks like," Sirius agreed. "It's far from it though it does spin like a top. It also lights up and whistles if someone nearby is doing something untrustworthy. They come in handy."

"Wicked," Harry said in an impressed voice. He silently wondered if any of them had been placed by the cup for the tournament. He assumed that what the twins were planning would technically be considered untrustworthy.

Harry's eyes drifted to a display of Remembralls.

"Surely you know what those are."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Neville had one our first year. It never really helped him remember anything though. I actually haven't seen his in awhile."

"That's right," Sirius smiled warmly. "You told me about that or rather about your rescuing it and how it secured you a spot on the Quidditch team."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I actually thought I was done for but McGonagall was cool about it all." Harry couldn't help but think that if something like that had happened now Snape would likely be furious with him for doing something so dangerous. He also nearly corrected himself and added _Professor_ McGonagall but he stopped himself before the words exited his mouth. Sirius didn't care if he addressed adults properly and Harry was sure he would die of embarrassment if the man heard him correct himself.

"Sometimes she'll surprise you," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Did I ever tell you about the time that she caught your dad and I skipping Potions class. We had Slughorn for Potions and he could be a bit wonky at times, overall a wonderful teacher just a bit out there. She let us go with a promise to never do it again."

"Did you keep your promise?" Harry couldn't help but ask as they stepped out of Dervish and Banges and into the bright sunlight.

"Well technically we promised her that she would never see us skipping a class again and in that sense, yes we kept our promise."

Harry chuckled softly at his godfather's response. It amazed him at how easily his godfather and his dad had gotten away with breaking the rules. Harry felt like every time he stepped so much as a toe out of line he got caught. He couldn't figure out if they were really just that good at being bad or if Snape was just that good at staying a step ahead of him.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked. "We could pop into Hogs Head for a quick bite."

Harry shook his head. "Not really. But if you are we could-"

"I'm not in the least," Sirius cut him off as they walked down the cobblestone street. "I was only concerned that you were."

Harry grinned softly at his godfather's words. It had been so long that he had Sirius all to himself. He had almost forgotten how thoughtful and parent- like his godfather could be. Though he was sure that if he pointed that out to Sirius the man would hate the idea of it.

"You know," Sirius continued. "Your dad and I always heard that there was a secret passage in Hogs Head that lead to the Room of Requirement but we were never able to find it. We spent countless hours looking on both ends too."

"Are there any secret passages that lead to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. "I mean I know about the one that leads to the alley next to The Three Broomsticks, but are there any others?"

"Found that one out did you?" Sirius questioned in a proud voice.

"Well when I had the map," Harry explained. "I used it last year to come to Hogsmeade when Snape wouldn't sign my permission slip."

"And why on earth wouldn't he? Trips to Hogsmeade are a right of passage! Every Hogwarts student should experience them."

"Because of you," Harry answered honestly as the two of them turned the corner. "We thought that you were trying to kill me then and he said it was too dangerous."

Sirius mulled over this explanation. "In that case I don't blame the man for not signing it."

Harry's eyes widened at his godfather's response. He would have expected Sirius to spew pure hate at Snape's actions. He wouldn't have been surprised if the man went on a rant about how Harry wasn't a child and could take care of himself. Harry felt a warmth at his godfather's words. He quite liked this version of Sirius and he hoped that it was here to stay.

"And to answer your question there is one more secret passage and it happens to be in the store that we are headed to."

Harry gazed the street trying to guess which shop they were going to. "Honeydukes?" He guessed after a moment of silence.

"Correct," Sirius replied. "In the cellar there is a secret passage that will take you directly to Hogwarts. It actually leads to a small spot under the back staircase by the greenhouse which is quite convenient."

"There is never anyone back that way," Harry noted.

"The convenience of it all," Sirius smiled as he opened the door to Honeydukes allowing Harry to walk into the store first.

"Now you must let me buy you a few treats," Sirius said as he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. "What are your favorites? Chocolate frogs? Fizzing Whizzbees? Pixie Puffs?"

"You don't have to buy me anything," Harry replied as he watched a bewitched display for Chocolate Wands. They were blasting out tiny puffs of smoke at a small army of Liquorice Trolls.

"I don't recall saying that I _had_ to," Sirius clarified. "However I want to. Now what will it be? What is your favorite?"

"Probably Chocolate Frogs," Harry answered.

"Are collecting the cards still popular?" SIrius asked as he led the way to the large display of Chocolate Frogs. "I remember your dad and I had a few hundred between the two of us."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I have about thirty of Dumbledore. "Ron and I have been dying to find a Newton Scamander but he was a limited edition and they only made so many. I doubt we'll ever get one."

"Maybe today will be your lucky day," Sirius replied with a wink as he picked up four chocolate frogs. "Take two back to Ron as well."

"Thanks!" Harry beamed.

"Let me pay for these and then we'll head over to Zonko's for a quick look around," Sirius replied as he headed towards the register.

Harry watched his godfather walk up to the counter before a display of Bat's Blood Soup caught his attention. He had never tried the candy but Seamus swore it was brilliant. Somehow the name alone turned Harry off of it.

He was about to go join his godfather at the counter when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Harry quickly reached for his wand and pulled it out before turning to see who had his hand on him.

His eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. His stomach flipped over itself.

" _What the hell are you doing here_?" Snape hissed.

 **TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

"I asked you a question," Snape breathed angrily when Harry did not answer him. He was trying his hardest to keep his volume at a low level. Despite the fact that he wasn't sure he had ever been quite so angry at his son he hardly wanted to embarrass him in a public setting. " _Harry_!"

Harry cringed at the way in which Snape had said his name. He absolutely hated when his guardian took that tone. He knew that he should answer the man but he was unable to find his voice. Although he knew that Snape was speaking in a livid whisper, Harry felt that the entire store could hear every word that his guardian was saying. He swallowed hard and attempted to think of something that he could say to explain himself. His eyes quickly glanced in the direction of his godfather who was still at the counter, chatting with the witch who was ringing him up before his attention went back to Snape.

Snape's head turned in the direction which his son had looked. His eyes locked in on the man. "I should have known," he hissed indignantly. He turned his head back now glaring at the child standing before him. He would have liked to land half a dozen swats to Harry's jean clad backside right where they stood but he forced himself to control his impulses. "Do not move so much as a toe," Snape ordered in an angry whisper.

Harry grabbed Snape's arm before the man could take so much as a step. "It's not his fault," he said in a desperate whisper. "I told him you said that I could." The last thing he wanted was to admit to Snape that he had lied to his godfather but he couldn't let his guardian think that Sirius had done anything wrong either.

Once again Snape was met with the overwhelming urge to discipline his child where they stood. Instead he shook Harry's grip off of his arm. "Do not move," he repeated before he walked towards Sirius.

Harry's two front teeth bit down on his bottom lip. His thoughts instantly went to the secret passage in the cellar that Sirius had told him about. He could easily make a run for it. He could go back to Hogwarts and then floo himself to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had said that he was always welcome there. Or he could go up to the Astronomy Tower and throw himself off of it. Somehow that option seemed more favorable than facing his godfather, not to mention his guardian.

Harry watched the two men talk for a moment before Sirius turned to look at him. Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the disapproving look that was plastered on his godfather's face.

Snape raised his arm and with the crook of his finger summoned his son.

Harry would have rather faced a room full of Dementors than to walk over to his godfather and his guardian. In spite of that, he wasted no time hurrying over to the pair of them. He wasn't daft. He knew that Snape was livid. Despite their agreement Harry was actually surprised that Snape hadn't walloped him right in the store.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect from his godfather. He had never experienced Sirius even close to cross with him. He had honestly never expected to be in a situation where he had to face the man for bad behavior. He was trying to prepare himself for Sirius to scold him or even yell at him. What he wasn't prepared for was the absolute hurt expression on the man's face.

"You lied to me?" Sirius questioned.

He wasn't yelling nor was he scolding but his voice wasn't it's normal tone and Harry hated himself for being the one who changed it.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied briefly forgetting that they were standing in a store. "I can explain - really."

"Any explanation that you may have will have to wait until later," Snape interjected swiftly. "You and I are returning to Hogwarts now."

Sirius nodded his understanding. For as much as he had protested the way in which Severus disciplined his godson he suddenly found himself sympathising with his old enemy. He couldn't imagine how he would handle such a situation if he were Harry's guardian. For the first time Sirius was thankful that he wasn't.

It wasn't even that the boy had sneaked out of the castle. Sirius was nearly certain that had his godson told him the truth he wouldn't have sent him back. He had been far too excited to spend time with the young teenager to send him away. But that was just it - Harry hadn't told the truth. The idea that his godson could lie to him so easily didn't sit well with Sirius. He had never imagined that Harry would feel the need to lie to him about anything.

"Let's go Harry," Snape said in an unrelenting tone as he turned and headed for the store's exit.

"I really am sorry," Harry said once more to his godfather. He didn't wait for Sirius' reply. Instead he quickly turned on his heel and rushed to catch up with Snape. He wasn't about to make the man angrier by dawdling.

The moment that the door to Honeydukes closed behind them Snape surveyed their surroundings. Surprisingly the street was quite empty.

"You will stay right beside me," Snape instructed sternly. "Failure to do so will result in my being forced to hold your hand until we are back in the parlor."

Harry blanched at this threat as he practically jogged beside his guardian to keep up with the man's long strides. He could only imagine the look on Malfoy's face if he saw Snape leading him through the castle by the hand like a baby. Harry was determined not to let that happen.

Harry hurried beside Snape away from Hogsmeade and down the path that lead to Hogwarts. "Snape," Harry tried in a breathless voice. "If you will just let me explain."

Harry was met with silence.

He swallowed hard as he followed Snape through Hogwarts front gates. "It's not nearly as bad as it seems," Harry tried once more. "I was with Sirius. He is an adult!"

Once again the moment that the last word left Harry's mouth silence enveloped him.

He wasn't mental. Harry knew that Snape was angry - livid even. He wasn't sure that he had ever seen his guardian quite as infuriated as he was. Harry was also sure that Snape wouldn't give a damn about any of his excuses but he had to try. He couldn't just admit defeat and accept that he was done for - he just couldn't.

"You are going mental without even letting me explain," Harry said as the two of them approached the castle.

Snape quickly turned on his heel causing Harry to halt to a stop and take a step backwards at the same moment nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

"As it stands you should be grateful that I resisted the urge to tan your hide in the middle of Honeydukes. However I promise you Harry that if you cannot accompany me in silence that I will give in to my yearning."

Harry could feel the man's hot breath. He could see the anger written on his face - his lips set in a tight line, his jaw clenched. His eyebrows were low and his eyes were squinting.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered. He couldn't help but think that as little as a few months ago he would have answered his guardian with a meek 'yes Sir'.

"We will discuss this once we are alone," Snape promised. "Unless of course you would rather that we do so where we stand?"

Harry shook his head as he gave Snape a desperate look. He knew that they had an agreement and he knew that Snape likely wouldn't go back on that agreement but Harry didn't want to call the man's bluff either.

Snape gave a stern nod before he turned once more and started up the steps to the castle.

Once again Harry found himself practically sprinting to keep up with the man. When they entered the castle Harry's eyes darted around hoping that they would not find any other students. Thankfully the halls were mostly empty. The occasional first year passed them, nearly running when they spotted Snape but Harry was sure that he had forced his face to look nonchalant enough that they didn't suspect he was walking to his death.

He quickly followed his guardian down the staircase that led to the hall to his quarters. Harry swallowed hard as he resisted the urge to attempt to explain himself once more. He was too daunted by the thought of Snape making good on his promise.

With a flick of the man's wrist the door to his private quarters opened.

Harry followed his guardian into the parlor. Now alone with no risk of anyone seeing or hearing anything that transcribed, Harry found his voice once more.

"If you will just let me explain you'll see that it really wasn't a big deal."

Snape felt a heavy dose of frustration course through his veins.

Disobedience was one thing but failure to even see why what he had done was wrong was quite another.

Snape gave his child a disbelieving glare as the teenager continued to ramble on.

"I was only in Hogsmeade and Sirius was with me. He is an adult Snape!"

Without giving much thought to his actions Snape took the two steps towards his son.

"Maybe I should have asked first but you weren't here to ask and…" Harry trailed off as his guardian spun him around.

Harry closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for the all too familiar sting of Snape's hand to make contact and conquer. What he wasn't expecting was the feeling of the man's hands clamping down tightly on his shoulders.

A second later Harry was being led firmly across the parlor.

Before he had even a moment to react, Harry found himself looking at the corner of the white wall.

"You will not move," Snape hissed.

Harry swallowed hard. Surely the man had gone mental. He was fourteen, not four. He couldn't stand in the corner like some bloody, sodding toddler!

"No Snape if you would just -"

"Hold your tongue," Snape ordered. "You will remain silent. You will keep your head forward and remain here until I give you permission to move. Failure to do so will result in finding yourself on the receiving end of a strapping that you will not forget."

Harry's lips set in a tight line as he forced himself to bite his tongue.

"Is that understood?" Snape barked.

Harry nodded hard before finding his voice. "Yes Sir."

Snape hummed his approval before removing his hands from his son's shoulders. He resisted the urge to land a resounding slap on the boy's backside. Instead he moved across the parlor retrieving a stack of papers from his desk.

Snape sat down in his armchair, his small pile of second year lesson plans in his lap. At fourteen he was certain that thirty minutes in the corner would not harm the boy nor would it be an impossible feat for him to endure.

Snape was still in a bit of disbelief that he had even resorted to such a punishment. He was sure that it was normally suited for much younger children but then so was spanking and he hardly needed convincing of what a positive effect that could have on an unruly teenager. It worked on his Slytherins as well as on his Harry.

Still, Snape couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of guilt. He quickly forced himself to push the feeling aside. Given what his son had done he could have initially reacted much harsher than he had. As it stood he still wasn't convinced that a strapping was not appropriate.

Harry's list of misdeeds from leaving the castle to lying unquestionably called for harsher punishment. Still, Snape was all too aware of what a leather strap felt like on bare skin. Though it was not the worst pain in the world it was certainly more severe than a paddle. Yet if his son could not see the fault in his ways, Snape was convinced that a harsher chastisement would be suitable. His child clearly needed to be taken down a few pegs.

He set his pile of papers on the table next to him and then closed his eyes tightly pinching the bridge of his nose. His mind was far too occupied with his son to concentrate on anything else.

* * *

Sirius picked up the days issue of The Daily Prophet.

He opened the paper up, his eyes scanning the articles hoping for something that would catch his attention and take his mind off of the days events.

A moment later he sighed loudly disregarding the paper onto the kitchen table once more.

He replayed the days earlier hours once more.

He was having difficulty deciding had his godson told him the truth what he would have done. He liked to envision himself marching Harry right back to Hogwarts, lecturing him all the while.

Realistically, Sirius knew that he would have done nothing of the sort.

He would have been enthralled and overjoyed at the idea that his godson connived against old Snivillus. He would have been thrilled at the thought of Harry behaving so like James; sneaking out of Hogwarts, breaking the rules. He likely would have purchased the boy a reward of sorts for his behavior. At the very least a chocolate float.

He would have given the boy pointers on how to get back into the castle undetected as well as tips on other ways to sneak out in the future.

He would have thought of somewhere better to go than Hogsmeade.

They could have had a proper adventure. Just like he and James used to.

Sirius sighed loudly once more.

Given all of this he could not for the life of him understand why Harry had felt the need to lie to him.

Surely the boy didn't think that he would react any differently. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if he had been so inconspicuous about who he was.

Countless times he had told Harry that living with him would be a life of freedom. Freedom from all the absurd rules that he was constantly made to follow. Freedom from the strict and harsh ways in which Severus treated him. Freedom from the abuse that the poor boy had become so accustomed to that he actually justified it as deserved.

Sirius had made sure that his godson knew that he was the polar opposite of Snivillus. Harry's failure to confide in him made absolutely no sense.

* * *

Harry's raised the front of his right foot slightly pushing the toes of his trainer into the baseboard of Snape's white parlor wall.

"If you put scuff marks on that wall you will sorely regret it," Snape said in a low voice.

Resisting the urge to respond verbally and rudely Harry chose to instead keep his mouth shut and put his foot back on the ground.

He was nearly certain that he had been in the corner for at least an hour now. He was sure that at any moment he was going to keel over from pure boredom.

After he had gotten over the initial shock of being made to stand in the corner like a baby Harry was feeling more annoyed than anything.

He wasn't exactly shocked that Snape was angry. If he were honest with himself he had completely expected the man to be livid if he was caught. However, he was tired of being treated like such a baby.

Last year had been one thing. Snape had thought that Sirius was dangerous and after him. The man's crazy rules had at least been for good reason. This year he was fine. There was no reason that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade with his godfather if he wanted to. Sirius could protect him if anything happened anyway. Snape was just being impossible.

Once again Harry's foot absentmindedly rose causing his guardian to clear his throat loudly. Harry sighed softly to himself lowering it once more.

He sincerely hoped that this corner thing wasn't going to be something that Snape started to do more often. He would have rather written the man ten essays instead of staring at the boring wall.

Snape cleared his throat loudly once more and Harry looked down at his feet before he could stop himself. He almost thought that he had been pushing his shoe against the wall again without even realizing it.

"When you are ready to discuss your poor decision making skills and horrendous behavior you may come over here and do so."

Harry made a face at his guardian's choice or words before slowly turning on his heel to face the man. He would talk to him but there was no way he was approaching him.

Before he could stop himself Harry found himself speaking. "You didn't have to go so mental without even letting me explain."

Snape opened his mouth to reply but before he could get a word out the teenager continued.

"I'm not a baby," Harry continued with just as much attitude as he dared. "I should be allowed to do things."

Snape resisted the urge to scold the boy for his tone instead choosing to focus on the issue at hand. It occured to Snape that a year ago not only would he have scolded Harry for his language but the child would likely already be over his knee, all the talking saved for later.

"I believe that as your legal guardian it is my responsibility to keep you safe. It is also at my discretion to decide what it is that you are and are not allowed to do."

Snape was working hard to keep his anger at bay. He was beginning to regret his decision to refrain from assaulting his son's disobedient backside while it was in the corner.

Harry leaned back slightly, his shoulder blades now resting on the parlor wall. "You just hate Sirius so you don't want me to have any fun with him," Harry dared to accuse the man.

Snape found himself taking a deep breath while he slowly and silently counted backwards from ten. It wasn't the accusation that bothered him but rather the manner in which it had been done. He sincerely hoped that Harry did not really feel that way. He hoped that it was just his attitude speaking.

"My personal feelings toward your godfather have no connection to the restrictions that I have set upon your time spent with him. Sirius spent many years in a very wretched environment. Doing so stunted him emotionally, as it would anyone. I do not doubt that if put in the situation he could absolutely protect you. I am also certain that he does very little in seeing that you follow the rules. I actually find it quite peculiar that you were not truthful with him. I have a hard time believing that had he known the truth he would have done much about it."

Harry felt the tips of his ears go warm causing his guardian to raise a knowing eyebrow.

"I just did," Harry replied.

"Another lie."

The heat from Harry's ears spread down to his cheeks. "You think everything is a lie."

Snape made a disapproving noise at the statement.

"You do," Harry insisted, he voice getting louder with every word. "Just because I don't want to tell you something doesn't meant that it is a lie. Can't I just not want to tell you?"

"Do not take that tone with me," Snape hissed. "You are in enough trouble as it is."

"I shouldn't even be in trouble," Harry declared. "I didn't even do anything wrong."

"You left the castle without permission."

"That's only because you weren't here to ask," Harry countered.

"If the Ministry were to become aware of your misbehavior today it could pose a big problem. You are aware of this."

"The Ministry is being stupid and you know it!"

"I have already asked you once to do something about your cheekiness. Do not make me do so again."

Harry wasn't even sure why he was so angry. All he knew was that he would have liked to tell his guardian to bugger off.

"Your feelings towards the Ministry do not change the fact that they could still do harm to the relationship that we share." Snape paused as he looked for some sign of regret in his son's face. He was pleased to see that Harry's eyes traveled south for a moment, a small glimmer of guilt causing his face to flush slightly. Snape's eyebrow rose as he continued, "Since when are you permitted to leave this castle without permission?"

"Well I'm not," Harry admitted in a much more normal tone. "But I should be."

"Your direct defiance certainly does not demonstrate that you are mature enough for such a change in the rules."

Harry nearly stamped his foot in response but the irony of how immature that would be was not lost on him.

"Furthermore," Snape continued in a stern voice. "The fact that you are unable to see the error of your actions does not convince me either."

"Because you are being impossible!" Harry practically yelled.

"Enough," Snape barked the little patience that he had possessed finally exiting his body. "Come here at once."

"No," Harry dared to reply.

He knew that he was literally playing with fire. Snape hated when he said 'no' to him in response to much less serious situations.

Snape's eyes narrowed. Had his child really had the gall to speak to him in such a way? He knew that he could easily get up and retrieve Harry himself. However, he wasn't about to do so. Harry would come to him.

" _Harry_."

Harry hated that tone. Every time it came out of Snape's mouth it made Harry wish that he had never insisted that the man stop calling him Potter.

A small part of him was begging his feet to move. Begging him to throw himself at Snape's mercy. Begging him to stop with his attitude. Begging him to do anything but stay rooted to his spot on the wall like he was.

He watched as the face of the guardian that he had grown to love changed. His eyes narrowed, glaring at Harry. His eyebrows pulled down together causing wrinkles to appear. His lips set in a tight line. His jaw stiffened.

Snape swallowed before opening his mouth. He choose his words carefully. He did not want to act on the threat that he was about to make and he silently and sincerely hoped that Harry would comply and he would not be forced to do so. "Given your behavior today I think that I have been more than patient with you however I warn you Harry James my patience is running very thin. Whether or not you are in trouble for your actions today is not up for debate. You know the rules which I have set. You are aware that you are not to leave this castle without permission directly from me. You are also aware that at this present time you are not to be alone with your godfather without permission directly from me. Furthermore you lied to your godfather which I will not allow. You know better than to lie to anyone. I do not know what exactly has gotten into you today but this is your last chance. You will walk across this room to me and accept a paddling or I absolutely promise you that I will remove my belt and you will receive a very thorough strapping."

Harry felt his blood run cold at Snape's words. He wanted nothing more than to remain defiant but he knew his guardian well enough to know that his word was good. Snape would not say it if he did not mean it.

Before he could give another thought to his actions he found himself walking across the room. He would have liked to walk right past the man and up to his dormitory but he knew that doing so would only make his situation a million times worse.

The moment that Harry was standing in front of him Snape picked up a quill from the table beside him and silently transfigured it into the familiar piece of maple wood. He often questioned himself as to why he didn't just transfigure something that he could allow to remain a paddle and keep it in a desk drawer. He knew the answer though, each and every time he foolishly hoped that it would be the last. The more he grew to care for Harry the more he dreaded this particular part of his parental duties. Still, he would do whatever it took to keep the child safe. Breaking rules may have seemed trivial to Harry but self control was going to keep him alive in the long run. Aside from that he would not lose his child at the hands of Cornelius Fudge. Harry had to follow the rules regardless of what it took to make certain that he did so.

After setting the paddle down next to him, Snape gently reached out and removed the boys glasses placing them on the table before he popped open the button of Harry's jeans.

He took note that Harry's defiance was still written on his face and promised himself that when the punishment was complete he would talk to his son and explain calmly why what he had done was unacceptable.

A moment later Snape tenderly took ahold of Harry's wrist and guided the boy to his side and then over his lap. In one quick swift motion he took ahold of the waistband of both the boy's trousers and his shorts and pulled them down as far as they needed to go. Despite his son's defiant attitude Snape felt the boy grab a handful of his pants leg.

Snape picked up the paddle once more and without a moment of hesitation brought it down smartly on the small backside that was presenting itself.

Harry's body jerked as the sting from the paddle assaulted him. He closed his eyes tightly willing himself not to cry. But by the time the paddle fell for the eighth time the tears were already streaming down his face. He couldn't help but feel like this was all Snape's fault in the first place. If his guardian had just told him that he was leaving for the day instead of just leaving him a stupid note none of this would have ever happened.

After another dozen smacks fell as Harry's sobs echoed off the walls as Snape showed no signs of letting up. Harry knew that usually by now he would be begging and pleading with the man to stop but he refused to give into such behavior today.

"The way you behaved today was completely unacceptable," Snape lectured as a particularly hard smack landed.

"And then you have the absolute audacity to react to my disappointment in such a cheeky, bratty, disrespectful manner." Each word was emphasized with another hard smack.

Harry let out an exceptionally loud sob causing Snape's heart to catch in his throat. He looked down at the red, punished skin and instantly decided that Harry had had enough. He dropped the paddle beside him once more and allowed his hand to move to Harry's back. He began rubbing gentle circles as the boy's body heaved with his tears.

Normally Harry stayed over his lap for an extended period of time before standing and practically throwing himself into the man's arms. Today however was different.

After only a second of Snape's gentleness Harry stood and quickly returned his clothing to its rightful place. He did not make a move to seek comfort from his guardian and when Snape reached out to make the first move Harry shrugged him off.

Harry's right hand moved up to his face in an attempt to quickly brush his tears away. A pointless task as his tears were still falling.

Snape worked hard to keep his emotions concealed. He didn't want Harry to see how hurt he was by his actions.

"Perhaps a nap would do you some good," Snape suggested. "When you wake we can have dinner together down here."

"Can I just go to my dormitory?" Harry asked. His tears were beginning to stop but his anger towards his guardian had not diminished. This whole thing was a mess and it was Snape's fault.

"That would be fine," Snape replied in what he hoped was an even tone. He was torn between pulling his son in for a hug and pulling him over his knee for another dose of the paddle until he had his normal Harry back.

"And I'll eat dinner in the Great Hall," Harry added.

"Also fine," Snape nodded curtly.

Harry reached past the man and retrieved his glasses from their spot on the table. His tears had finally stopped though he knew it was obvious he had been crying. He made a mental note to stop in the bathroom by the staircase to wash his face.

The moment his glasses were back on his face Harry turned and walked towards the door. He was sure that he had never been so angry at his guardian before.

"Before you go," Snape said causing Harry to stop just before he was about to open the door. He turned around slowly to face the man.

"I understand that you are obviously upset with me," Snape said in a low voice. "What I have a hard time understanding is how you do not see the fault in your behavior today. When I took on the role as your legal guardian I made the promise to you that I would hold you accountable for your actions, both good and bad. While you may not see how serious your breaking the rules is I assure you that that does not change the fact that it is very serious. Now if you wish to give me the cold shoulder that is fine however you will follow the rules which I have set in order to keep you safe and alive or you will deal with the consequences of breaking them."

Harry didn't give himself even a second to think about Snape's words. "Fine," he replied before turning and walking out the door.

 **TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm hoping that this chapter makes up for the weeks/months of me not updating due to being pregnant and then having a new born :) If longer, more detailed chapters like this is something that you are into please let me know and if you prefer shorter more to the point chapters let me know that too. And if there was something in this chapter that you loved...or hated...I would love to hear about that too. Just please do it kindly. I'm sensitive when it comes to my writing sometimes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry splashed the cold water on his face for the fourth time. It had helped a little, his cheeks were no longer red only slightly chapped. His eyes were still swollen though. He knew that if he saw any of his friends their wouldn't be a doubt in their mind that he had been crying.

The realization of his situation only made his annoyance with his guardian grow. If the man would have just listened and let him explain none of this would have happened. Actually if Snape would have just told him that he was leaving the castle the whole day would have played out differently.

Harry splashed another handful of cold water on his face despite the fact that he knew it would not make a difference.

His brain worked quickly as he tried to formulate a plan. He guessed that it was around four in the afternoon. Dinner was still two hours away. By then he would look fine, normal. He almost considered going down to Hagrid's. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of how mad Snape would be if he went without asking him. He was angry at his guardian but he wasn't mental. Snape would belt him for sure if he got caught leaving the castle, even if it was just to visit Hagrid.

His mind instantly went to the back staircase. It was empty when the castle was at its busiest. Harry was sure that no one would be using it now. It led straight to the Owlery, a location that was also likely to be deserted. At the most a first year or two may be up there but Harry wasn't especially worried about them. They all gawked at him all the time regardless. If it wasn't his scar that caused it, it was the fact that his parent for all intents and purposes was their most feared Professor. Harry had gotten used to the constant wide-eyed gaping and rubbernecking that they did when they spotted him.

Pushing his glasses back onto his face, Harry made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall that led to the back staircase. He had to pass by Snape's door and he made a face as he did.

If he didn't think that it would cause Snape to seek him out he would skip dinner just to make the man feel bad; just to make him worry.

Harry took the steps two at a time. Despite the fact that he was sure that they would be unoccupied he didn't want to dawdle and test fate.

He pushed open the large door to the Owlery. Instantly he spotted the redhead sitting on the large wooden beam, looking out over the grounds.

Before Harry could turn, catch the door, and walk out the heavy oak slammed loudly behind him causing his friend to jump from the surprise of it.

She turned her head and locked eyes with him.

Having been raised with multiple siblings, and brothers at that, she immediately noticed the redness around his eyes, the dryness of the skin on his cheeks. He had been crying and crying hard, she was certain of it.

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

A year ago she would have been a nervous wreck talking to him. Her palms would have been sweating. She would have been stuttering and stumbling over her words, and that would have only been if she could talk to him at all.

She had learned a lot in the past year though. About boys in general and specifically about him. Like Hermione had said, if she wanted him to see her as more than just Ron's little sister than she had to act like more.

Sometimes it amazed her how much she still had to learn considering she had grown up in a house full of boys. Brothers were different though. The list of things she had learned from them was miles long but not always useful for the kind of relationship that she wished for with Harry.

Harry nodded as he stayed where he stood.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked. She didn't want to go but she would for him. The Owlery at this time of day was unofficially hers. It had started last year and she had spent countless hours alone thinking up there. Sometimes it was the only quiet time she could find in her whole loud, chaotic life. Had it been anyone else that had walked in she likely would have asked them to leave her alone but she couldn't do that to Harry. Not under normal circumstances and certainly not when he looked like he did.

"You want to sit?" She asked when he didn't make any attempt to move. For a second she thought that he looked like he was going to say no. For a second she was certain that he was going to shake his head, turn around and leave.

Instead he shrugged and then nodded before approaching her.

She watched as he sat down gingerly next to her. It was a little too cautious for her liking. If she didn't know better she would have assumed why but she couldn't imagine that her assumption would be right. Just because her mother went that route didn't mean that Snape did. Still, if there was one Professor that she could see doing that it would be him. She had heard stories about him discipling the Slytherins but she had always suspected that they were just rumors. Still, in her opinion it was the biggest perk of being in Gryffindor. Although McGonagall had the authority to do the same Fred and George had told her that the head of their house hadn't done so in more than twenty years. These days she couldn't picture McGonagall doing that at all.

She almost asked him once more if he was okay but after thinking about it for a moment she decided to change her approach. "It's pretty up here isn't it? I love sitting up here and looking at the grounds. It's so high up that it almost makes you feel like nothing can touch you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed after a moment. He was pleased that she hadn't questioned why his eyes were red and if she had noticed that he winced when he sat she didn't mention it.

The two sat in silence for several long moments before Ginny cleared her throat. "If you don't want to talk about it I understand but I hope that you are okay." She paused for a moment before deciding that she wouldn't just assume that he knew what she meant. "And if you want to talk about it, we can. I mean I wouldn't tell anyone or anything like that." As the last syllable left her lips she instantly regretted her words. She was sure that he had no interest in talking to her about whatever was bothering him and her bringing it up again was probably just annoying.

"I got in a fight with Snape," Harry replied shocking the young redhead.

Ginny was quiet. She wanted to be sure that he didn't want to add anymore to his words before she interjected.

"What was it about?" She finally questioned.

She hoped that she wasn't coming on too strong. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off.

"His crazy rules," Harry replied. "Him treating me like a first year."

"How so?"

Harry's teeth chewed gently on the inside of his right cheek. He had always quite liked the youngest Weasley despite Ron's constant insistent muttering of how "mental" he claimed that she was.

He trusted her.

Not enough to disclose all the inner workings of his relationship with Snape - that was just far too embarrassing, not to mention private - but enough to talk to her about some things. He knew that she wouldn't tell Ron, or anyone else. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did.

"He has all these rules for everything," Harry explained. "I'm lucky I'm allowed to walk around the castle without him by my side. I went to Hogsmeade with Sirius today and Snape is mad about it."

Ginny's small nose crinkled with confusion. It was one of the traits that she hated most about herself. Charlie and Fred always poked fun at the look her face took on when she confused but try as she might she couldn't stop herself from doing it. It was as natural as breathing. "He said that you could go but then got angry when you did?" She asked trying to understand.

"No," Harry admitted. "I didn't ask him. He wasn't in the castle to ask. I just went."

Ginny sucked in her breath.

Harry hadn't just broken a Snape rule; he had broken a Hogwarts rule. Aside from Hogsmeade weekends and approved trips home students couldn't just leave Hogwarts. She tried to imagine how her mum would react if she just left Hogwarts because she wanted to. She liked to imagine that she would excuse such behavior but she knew that was laughable. Her wooden spoon would come out of its resting spot in the kitchen drawer in record time. Fred and George often took advantage of various secret passages to leave school grounds but they never got caught and they knew what they were up against if they did. Ginny knew her brothers well enough that she was confident that if they ever were caught they would be angry at themselves for slipping up and putting themselves in that predicament rather than at their mum for punishing them.

"That's kind of a major rule," she pointed out. She took extra care to make sure that her voice was kind and not condescending.

"I guess," Harry agreed in a hesitant tone. "But he didn't even really let me explain." Harry paused for a moment as he thought about the statement he had just made. It was true that Snape didn't _really_ let him explain but did he really have anything to explain? He supposed that he could have told Snape that he had wanted to spend time with his guardian and he was hurt to find him gone. "He just went mental on me," Harry continued. "He goes mental on me all the time for the stupidest things."

Now Harry knew that was a lie. As angry as he was at Snape he had to admit that the man rarely went mental these days without allowing him ample time to explain himself. Sometimes even forcing him to explain when he didn't want to in order to try and avoid going mental. Despite his anger and annoyance, Harry couldn't help but feel horrible that he was lying about the man.

"That's awful," Ginny concluded. She had plenty of experience with a parent going mental. Luckily in her case she was rarely on the receiving end but life with her brothers made her a spectator often enough. Their mum always let them explain. In fact she demanded an explanation. Ginny couldn't imagine not being permitted to do so. "Is it too late to go back with your relatives? I'm sure that if you explained all of this to Dumbledore he could help you." She paused momentarily. She had heard passing whispers about Harry's relatives. She didn't know much about it but from what she did know she gathered that it wasn't good. It was one of the downfalls of being the youngest in her family, she was constantly protected from hurtful truths. "Or you could even live with Sirius. I mean if things are that bad and you are this unhappy surely you can't stay with Snape. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and neither would my parents. I know that you could live with us if you wanted to."

A feeling of dread filled Harry's body. He hadn't meant to make Snape sound so horrible. The last thing he needed was Mrs. Weasley getting involved. He was sure that if she even got the slightest idea that he wasn't happy she wouldn't sleep until she and Mr. Weasley were his guardians. Despite the fact that Harry was sure that he would be happy living at the Burrow it wouldn't be the same. It didn't matter how upset he was with his guardian he certainly didn't want to lose the man. He couldn't imagine anything worse.

"My relatives don't care about me," Harry replied shocking himself with his honesty. Very few people in his life actually knew the truth about them. "They never did."

Harry's words instantly made his mind wander back to his life with his aunt and uncle. They would never have cared if he went somewhere without permission. They would have been more angry that he came back instead of disappearing forever.

"Snape isn't really a bad guardian," Harry continued. "I mean I don't want to find a new one. I just wish he wasn't so strict."

Ginny couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips even though she instantly felt guilty for it. "Harry you are talking about Professor Snape, you knew that he was strict long before he became your guardian."

When Harry didn't reply she cleared her throat softly and continued. "All parents are strict. I guess it's because they love us and want the best for us. My mum would have lost her mind if she was your parent and you left the castle for Hogsmeade without permission." She couldn't believe what she was about to say but she needed Harry to understand. She had her suspicions as to what had happened between Harry and the Potions Professor and she felt the need for Harry to know that he wasn't alone. She ignored the fact that she could feel her face growing warm and forced herself to continue, "I would even go as far as to say that she would have worn you out with her wooden spoon."

Harry felt his skin tingle as his heartbeat sped up. He had known that Mrs. Weasley was strict. He also knew that she didn't put up with nonsense. He had never really thought about her parenting tactics being on par with Snape's though.

Before she could die of shame and before things grew too awkward she opened her mouth once more. "I know you didn't ask for my advice and I'm sorry if it's none of my business but I think that you should set things right with Snape. Maybe he was unfair in not letting you explain things but you did break a pretty major rule and he was probably more worried than anything. People aren't perfect, not even parents." She paused for a moment before hastily adding. "You can tell me to shut it if you want to."

"I don't want to tell you to shut it," Harry replied with a small grin. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just really angry with him."

"Tell him that," Ginny said as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "It'll make you feel better. Will probably make him feel better too."

Harry was silent as he thought her words over. He knew that she was right. In reality he couldn't stay angry with Snape forever. Eventually he would have to be around the man and talk to him again. Still, it wasn't going to be easy.

"You are really good at this you know," Harry finally said. "Talking and listening."

Ginny beamed. "Thank you. I'm here anytime you need me."

* * *

Harry stood in the hallway outside of the entrance to Snape's quarters. He was leaning back against the wall, enjoying the coolness that the cold stone walls were bringing to his back. Usually he hated the draftness of this particular hallway. It wasn't just the fact that it always made him shiver he also disliked the symbolism of it leading to Snape's residence. Today however his entire body felt like it was ready to burn up and the coldness of the walls was a relief.

Any moment now Snape would walk out to go to dinner and Harry planned on being there when he did. He had no plan as to what he was going to say to the man or how he was going to say it. He only hoped that when he saw his guardian the right words would magically come to mind.

His talk with Ginny had made him remember a lot of things. Snape could be too strict. He could be annoying. He could be downright impossible at times. However, he was still a million times more than his relatives had ever been to him. Snape cared about him. He cared whether he lived or died. He cared whether he ate his vegetables or not. He cared if he got enough sleep and if his clothes fit. He cared about every last little thing in his life. And when he got angry it was usually for a relatively good reason, even if Harry hated to admit that to himself. Even harder to admit to himself was the fact like he likely did deserve the walloping he had gotten. Truthfully if Snape would have strapped him he probably would have deserved that too.

Harry rested his head on the castle wall. He was sure that he had been standing outside of the door for ages now. He didn't know why he hadn't just knocked or even just walked in as he normally did. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. He was feeling like a huge arse and he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do to fix it.

He knew that he was being foolish and that he should just go into Snape's quarters. He couldn't help but feel nervous about it though. What if Dumbledore or someone else was in there with Snape? What if his guardian was still mad and decided he needed a few more whacks with the paddle or worse the strap? Harry's bum had just started to stop smarting from earlier. He shuddered at the very thought of going back over his guardian's knee so soon.

Suddenly an idea appeared to him. He stood up straight, his body no longer touching the wall and quickly snapped his fingers as he had seen Snape do a hundred times. He waited for a moment hoping for Minka or Kermy to appear before he snapped once more, harder this time. When nothing happened he tried a different approach.

"Minka," he said in a whisper. He was too afraid that if he spoke any louder Snape would hear him. He couldn't imagine that his lingering in the hall trying to summons his favorite house elf could help his current situation any.

When the two foot elf didn't appear from the thin air Harry swallowed hard and tried once more slightly louder. "Minka," he said in a desperate tone.

Not a second later she was bowing at his feet. "Master Harry?"

"Just Harry," he replied with a small smile. He felt like he was forever reminding her that she didn't have to call him Master. "Um I just had a question."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes of course. I shall do my best to answer you quickly and correctly."

"Er thanks," Harry replied. "I...uh, is...um...is." Harry sighed at himself. He felt like an absolute dolt stumbling over his words. "Is Snape in there?" Harry forced the words out in a rushed fashion as he motioned towards Snape's door.

"He is not," Minka replied. "Master Snape had a meeting with Professor Lupin and then he proceeded to the Great Hall for dinner. Do you need Minka to fetch him for you?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No," he quickly responded. "No thank you. I was just wondering is all. Could - uh...could you not tell him that I asked you? Unless he asks you if I did I mean but he won't. Could you just not say anything about me?"

"Of course not Master Harry," Minka promised sincerely. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "No thank you." He quickly modified his response. He noted that his including the thank you was likely Snape's doing. He could practically see the man giving him a stern look of reminder when he hadn't said it.

Minka bowed deeply before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

For the second time that day Harry found himself chewing on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't stand in the hallway until Snape came back and he had absolutely no desire to go to dinner. He had barely eaten all day but he wasn't hungry at all. He was sure that if he didn't talk to his guardian that he would never eat again.

Slowly he took the four steps forward required for his hand to reach Snape's doorknob. Before he could stop himself he quickly turned it and stepped into his guardian's parlor closing the door tightly behind him. He couldn't remember ever being quite so nervous about being in Snape's parlor alone. Then again, he had never been such a dolt towards the man either.

He wasn't even completely sure that he wasn't still angry with Snape. He still felt angry but it was mixed with other emotions now. Regret, anxiousness, and sadness to name a few. As cross as he was with Snape he couldn't help but worry that the man wouldn't want to talk, wouldn't want to forgive him. The mere thought of it was enough to make Harry's stomach churn.

He walked across the parlor and sat down in the armchair that Snape favored. He recalled that in the past when he had messed up he had wanted to be close to Snape even if it only meant sitting where he sat. This time was so different though. The last time had been when he had acted out in class in front of Fudge. He had been sure that his guardian was going to murder him but Snape had hardly punished him at all. Harry was sure that it had something to do with the complete mess of a state that the man had found him in. This time he had already been punished and he wasn't completely convinced that Snape wouldn't punish him more. He knew that he was allowed to be angry with his parental figure but he was sure that he wasn't allowed to act the way he had as a result of it. No matter how mad he was.

Using only his feet to assist him Harry pushed his trainers off before bringing his knees up to his chest. He was determined that he wouldn't cry. He didn't care that he felt like absolute rubbish. The damage was done and now he just had to try and correct it the best he could. Sitting in Snape's chair crying like a baby wasn't going to help and as far as Harry was concerned he was getting far too old to act in such a way.

It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione in hours and now he was missing dinner. He could practically hear their conversation. Hermione's concerned whispers over where he was while Ron shoved another helping of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He would be worried too but he wouldn't be nearly as vocal about it as Hermione would be. He hoped that Ginny told them that he was okay but didn't give them any other details. He didn't want them to worry but he also didn't want them to come looking for him or to have the details of what his day had consisted of. Harry was sure that eventually he would confide in them that he had gone to see Sirius and ended up in Hogsmeade without Snape's permission but he wanted to do so on his own terms and not until after he knew how things stood with his guardian.

Harry debated calling Minka once more and telling her that he changed his mind and wanted her to go get Snape. He quickly decided against it though. He actually wasn't sure if he wanted Snape to show up. He was torn between hoping that the man would walk in any moment and hoping that it would take him days to return.

* * *

Snape's eyes scanned the Great Hall. He was hopeful that perhaps his initial assessment had been incorrect. Perhaps for some reason, unknown to him, his child had decided to sit somewhere other than with his friends.

His eyes began to narrow as they reached the end of the Gryffindor table without locating Harry.

There were many things that Snape was prepared to handle in raising Harry. He could handle misbehavior. He could handle disobedience. He could even handle the boy's cheeky attitude. However he could not and would not handle this. He would not stand for the boy to sulk and miss meals as a result of it.

When Harry had left him hours earlier the child had asked to go back to his dormitory. Snape was well aware that the teenager had done nothing of the sort. Rather than find him and insist that he rest, Snape allowed Harry to do as he pleased so long as he did not go where he was not allowed. After all, Snape was certain that the boy's pride was hurting quite a bit. So long as the childish moping was done away from him, he did not mind it.

Skipping meals, in Snape's opinion, was taking the self pity way too far. He hardly did everything that he did for the boy so that Harry could starve himself.

As it stood dinner was nearly over. Even if the boy came rushing through the doors now he would never have enough time to eat a proper meal.

Snape felt his blood boil at the very thought of Harry's immaturity. He had expressed to the boy numerous times how important it was to eat three balanced meals a day. He did not care if his child wallowed in his own sulking for the rest of his days as long as he took proper care of himself while he did so.

A moment later Snape was on his feet, the last few bites of his own meal long forgotten. He would not put up with such insolent disregard for his words.

He marched through the Great Hall well aware of the worried looks he received from both Weasley and Granger. The youngest Weasley looked concerned as well. Snape huffed softly at this discovery. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. If she had shown interest in the past, Snape had never noticed it.

With a wave of his right hand the doors flew open for him and Snape walked out in the main foyer.

He considered going right up to the Fat Lady and demanding that he be allowed to enter the Gryffindor Tower. He knew that his demand would not be denied. He also knew that given the current state of his and Harry's relationship barging into his dormitory may not be the best plan of action.

He descended down the staircase that led to the dungeons and past that his chambers. He would send Minka to retrieve his child.

His initial plans hours earlier had been to allow Harry time to calm himself. He hoped that when the teenager was ready he would come to him on his own, ready to talk. That plan had changed drastically however, Snape was certain that he was acting accordingly.

Snape hurried down the staircase and a moment later waved his right hand once more now causing the door to his chambers to open on their own accord.

He was seconds away from snapping his fingers and summoning Minka when he spotted Harry in his armchair.

Snape's eyes widened at the sight of his child. "May I ask why on earth you were not at dinner?"

"You weren't here so I was just waiting," Harry quickly explained. He had made no attempt to move so much as a muscle.

"At no point did it occur to you that I was likely upstairs eating supper?"

"Well yeah," Harry admitted. This wasn't going correctly at all. Snape seemed like he was still angry. Harry was tempted to tell the man that he changed his mind. That he just wanted to go to his dormitory.

"Yet you do not see the issue with your missing a meal?" Snape questioned. He was working hard at keeping his tone at a normal level. He hardly wanted to yell at the boy. It was in his experience that doing so never worked well with Harry. "After all the times that I have expressed to you the importance of not doing so you chose to ignore my words?"

Harry shrugged softly at a complete loss for an explanation. He knew that his doing so would only annoy Snape more but he didn't know what else to do. This wasn't going as he had planned. He had never once thought about what his guardian would think of his missing dinner. It was yet another way that Snape showed how much he cared for and loved him. The man was always reminding him how important it was to be sure he ate every meal. Under normal circumstances Harry appreciated the man's concern. At the moment though he would have liked if Snape never cared if he ate again.

For the second time that day Snape closed his eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten. He had had more than enough for one day. He swore to himself that he would get through to his child no matter what it took to do so.

With a flick of his wrist a plate of food appeared on the kitchen table. It consisted of bangers and mash with a large side of peas. There was also a large glass of pumpkin juice.

"To the table with you," Snape said in a no-nonsense tone.

When Harry didn't jump right to his feet. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Dinner," the man commanded.

"I want to talk to you," Harry said in a brittle voice.

Snape fixed his child with a stern look. "You will do as I have said and eat your supper. When you have finished we shall talk."

Harry slowly pulled himself up from the armchair. He knew the look on his guardian's face and he knew that he would be stupid to try to argue with it.

Snape watched with approval as Harry stood and made his way to the kitchen table. As his son walked past him he landed a firm smack on the boy's backside. It certainly wasn't the hardest smack he had ever doled out to Harry nor the lightest. He sincerely hoped it alone would express the gravity of his missing meals and was pleased when the boy let out a small yelp in response to it. Although he was certain that Harry's reaction was due to shock rather than pain Snape still found himself feeling satisfied that his point was made.

Harry sat down at the table fighting hard to keep his tears at bay. Snape had hardly touched him and he knew it. The smack hadn't hurt in the least. The words and feelings behind it had though. That single light smack had spoken a dozen words, none of which were making Harry feel like anything but a complete and total prat.

He picked up his fork as to not upset his guardian anymore but he couldn't bring himself to eat. The lump in his throat was growing by the moment and Harry was sure that if he tried to swallow even a bite of food he would choke to death.

Harry swallowed hard in an attempt to shrink the lump or better yet make it vanish completely but it was no use. He blinked at a rapid pace but the few tears that had somehow made their way to the surface managed to escape regardless.

"If I live to be two hundred I promise you Harry I will never understand the dramatics that you insist upon," Snape affirmed. He sighed softly to himself before waving his hand to set a heating charm on the child's food. Dinner could wait for now.

"I'm not dramatic," Harry managed through his tears.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sat down in his armchair. "I have set your supper with a heating charm. If you wish to speak to me before you eat you may do so."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. He had not expected that. He had expected Snape to insist that he stop being emotional and eat.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Harry offered the words as he struggled to make his tears stop.

"If those are the only words that you wish to say to me than you may eat your dinner, go up to your dormitory and go to bed."

The words pained Snape to say. He knew that Harry was hurting. He had been long before the light smack and scolding he had just earned. Yet despite that Snape could not allow his child to mutter a quick apology and have all be forgiven. Harry was far too old for such things. Snape wasn't about to let his behavior earlier off so easily no matter how much he wanted to do so.

Snape was met with a sniffle but no verbal answer. "I am certain that you understood my instructions," Snape went on. He paused for a moment softening despite his desire not to. "If you have something of substance to say you may walk over here and do so otherwise you will eat in silence and excuse yourself for bed where unlike earlier you will go this time."

A year ago Harry would have been baffled as to how Snape knew that he hadn't gone to his dormitory earlier but these days it didn't even faze him.

Harry sat in silence as he weighed his options. He didn't want to go to bed. He was sure that doing so would only make the situation more than a million times worse. He had come down here with the intent to talk to his guardian and he wanted to do so but he wasn't sure how. His right hand placed his fork on the plate before brushing the tears from his face. "I don't know where to start," Harry admitted.

"I often find that the beginning is an excellent place," Snape mused from his armchair. He made no attempt to turn around and face his child. Harry was going to have to come to him.

"Okay," Harry agreed. He opened his mouth once more to continue but before he could Snape spoke.

"I will not have you speaking to the back of my head. As I said only moments ago if you wish to discuss the atrocious attitude that you displayed earlier you will walk over here and speak to me face to face." Once again Snape found himself feeling cruel. Harry was struggling and he knew it. He was sure that most parents would be at the table beside the boy, cuddling him and comforting him until he felt better about the way in which he had behaved. Snape however, was not most parents.

Snape could not help the small grin that danced on his lips as he heard the kitchen chair move across the wood floor. Perhaps not being like most parents worked for him and for his Harry just fine.

A moment later Harry was across the room, sitting on the couch now facing Snape. His tears had stopped but his face looked as though they could fall again at any moment.

"Thank you for respecting me enough to speak to my face," Snape said causing Harry to look guilty at his actions only seconds earlier. "Now you may continue with what you were about to say."

Harry hadn't looked at what he was doing as disrespect but not that Snape pointed it out it did make sense to him. He supposed that if he wanted Snape to treat him like more of an adult than he should probably make the attempt to act like one. Still, he couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his mouth. "You didn't have to smack me."

"Nor did you have to act carelessly enough to have the audacity to attempt to skip dinner," Snape countered in a stern tone.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry pointed out. "I wasn't thinking."

"It seems to me that you did not do a great deal of thinking at all today."

Harry was silent as he mulled over Snape's words. He absolutely hated this feeling. He hated that Snape was cross with him. He wanted the Snape that was kind to him. The Snape that would allow himself to be hugged and cuddled even if only for a few moments. He wanted that Snape more than anything at the moment and he knew what he had to do to get him. He had to be honest - about everything.

"I was upset with you," Harry admitted. "Mad at you even."

Confusion swept over Snape's face at his son's words. He was about to ask what exactly he had done when Harry continued.

"I came down here this morning looking for you...to see if you wanted to do something today and you were gone. You didn't even tell me, you just left a note."

"The note was left as a means to communicate with you," Snape reminded the teenager. "And although I sympathize with your feelings they are hardly an excuse to leave this castle and lie to your godfather."

"I know," Harry replied. "I only lied to Sirius because I didn't want you to get mad at him."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked in an appalled tone. Surely he had heard the boy wrong. His words made absolutely no sense.

"If I would have told Sirius that you didn't know he wouldn't have made me come back," Harry explained. He hated that he was being so honest about his godfather. When Snape had said earlier that Sirius didn't enforce the rules he had hit the nail on the head. Harry knew that but he hated to admit it. He was sure that it wouldn't help him in spending any more time with Sirius but he couldn't lie and keep it from Snape either. "Sirius wouldn't have gotten mad or yelled or anything. He would have just let me stay and then if I got caught he either would have had to tell you that he knew and you would have gotten mad or he would have lied and if you found out you would have gotten mad."

"It sounds to me as though the best solution would have been to follow the rules and stay in the castle," Snape mused.

Harry nodded softly. "Yes Sir."

It occured to Harry that despite the fact that Snape had only been a parent for a year his parenting skills were pretty advanced. It often amazed him that the man could make his misbehavior seem so stupid in so little time and with so few words.

Harry's top front teeth chewed down softly on his lower lip. He still wasn't completely convinced that he wasn't in for more punishment. Snape had never done so in the past but than again until today he had never been made to stand in a corner either.

"Aside from your utter disrespect for the rules the attitude and cheek that you displayed when we returned to Hogwarts was unacceptable at best," Snape said sternly. Although his son had already been punished Snape refused to talk gently to him about his wrongdoings. As he was convinced that doing so would send the wrong message completely.

"I am sorry about that," Harry replied sincerely. "I really am. I hate that I acted like that...that I treated you like that."

Snape made a soft humming noise at Harry's words which his son did not know how to take.

Harry had to know what his fate was. His stomach was flipping over itself. As much as he hated himself for the words that were about to come out of his mouth he couldn't stop them either.

"I uh I understand if you think I should be punished more," Harry said his face growing warm as he did so. "I hope that you don't think I should be," he quickly added hoping his words could somehow persuade Snape. "But I understand."

Snape resisted the urge to smile softly at the boy's words and instead forced his face to remain sullen. "While punishing you further would certainly be justified in this situation I do not feel as though doing so is necessary."

Harry let out a slow sigh of relief. "I really am sorry," he offered once more."

"As I have told you in the past it would be wise to work on behaving better and therefore having little to be apologetic for," Snape advised. He watched as Harry nodded in reply. His child still looked forlorn. Although twenty minutes prior it would have been unacceptable, Snape supposed that at this point he had been stern enough and Harry was certainly contrite. He raised his hand and crooked his finger at his son.

Unlike when he was sure he was about to get an up close and personal view of the floor Harry wasted no time standing and approaching his guardian.

The moment that the boy was close enough Snape reached out and pulled the child into a tight hug. Harry's arms instantly wrapped around the man's neck, his face finding a spot against his chest.

"I sincerely hope that you realize that although my rules may be an annoyance to you they are only set in place to keep you safe," Snape said softly. "I certainly do not make rules in order to try and make you miserable."

"I know," Harry muttered. This is what he had been longing for. The feeling of comfort that only Snape could bring him.

"I take my job as your guardian quite seriously and I intend to make certain that you not only live to be an adult but an adult that is a contributing member of society. I will not have any son of mine speaking to people as you did today nor will I allow you to grow up to be someone who thinks that being dishonest is acceptable."

To anyone else Snape's words would have sounded like a stern scolding but to Harry they were a reminder of how fortunate he was to have Snape on his side.

"I love and care for you very much Harry James," Snape continued. "And unfortunately for you that means that I will do whatever it takes to see to it that you are raised properly. Even if that means paddling your disobedient backside until you need a cushioning charm to sit."

Harry felt his face grow warm once more but he nodded into Snape's chest regardless. He hated that a single threat from the man could cause such shame to overcome him but he adored how he was feeling at the moment in Snape's arms. "I love you too," Harry finally replied. "A lot."

Snape smiled softly at the boy's words as he gave him a tight squeeze. "If you have said everything that you wish to say and if you are feeling better you may go eat your dinner. Afterwards you can go up to your dormitory. I am sure your friends think you are chopped into pieces and in a cauldron at the moment and I would hate for them to be forced to go to sleep with such visions."

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he released his grip on his guardian. He loved that Snape could poke fun at himself sometimes.

"Go on then," Snape instructed, "eat your dinner."

Harry nodded in reply before turning and walking towards the table. Before he could get out of his guardian's reach a light smack hit his bum.

"And no more skipping meals," Snape reminded him with a raised eyebrow as Harry turned back to look at him. "I will not have you going hungry."

Harry grinned with a nod. "No more. I promise."

Snape nodded his approval as Harry set off for the table once more. He smiled softly to himself as he heard the kitchen chair move across the floor and then Harry's fork clinking against the plate.

They would be just fine, he was certain of it.

 **TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy! I will try to have the next one up as soon as I can :)**

* * *

"They pick one student from each school right?"

With the selection of the students chosen for the Tournament taking place in just a few short hours Harry was beginning to get nervous about who would be picked. Snape had explained multiple times, in no uncertain terms, just how dangerous the Tournament would be. As exciting as he was sure the competition would be, he certainly didn't want to see anyone die.

Snape looked up from the potion that he was working on. He had been silently counting; making sure that the complex brew was stirred exactly forty-two times. This task caused him to ignore his son's question as he continued to tally the amount of times he moved the large ladle around the metal cauldron.

"Right Snape?"

Harry had been looking for the courage all morning to ask Snape's permission to do something that he was sure was going to cause his guardian to go completely mental. It thoroughly amazed him that he could jump down into the Chamber of Secrets or go into the Forbidden Forest with little fear at all but the thought of Snape getting angry at him again so soon was enough to fill Harry with dread.

Snape frowned at his son as he held up a finger on his free hand signaling for the boy to give him a moment.

"Sorry," Harry offered causing the man's frown to deepen. He felt like a complete dolt for not keeping his mouth shut. He had broken one of Snape's most basic rules for hanging out with him while he worked. He was sure that he was in for a scolding now putting his opportunity to ask for Snape's permission even further off.

Snape had grown quite used to the teenager frequenting his laboratory while he worked. He was actually quite fond of the boy's company. That being said he had told his son at least a hundred times that when he was concentrating he needed silence. Harry was aware that if he did not answer him he was to cease speaking.

Snape stirred the potion for the forty second time as he lowered the finger he had been holding up to his son. He resisted the urge to scold the boy for his oversight.

After the events of the previous day Snape was slightly thankful that speaking too much was the only thing he could scold the boy for. And speaking in a normal tone as opposed to the cheeky one he had displayed the day before at that.

"You were counting huh?" Harry asked in a sheepish tone. He only hoped that the reprimanding would be a quick one.

"That I was," Snape replied before picking up a handful of frogs legs and dropping them into the cauldron.

Harry instantly noted that his guardian didn't sound stern at all. When the man didn't start scolding him Harry opened his mouth once more, a new concern already on his mind. "The frogs are already dead when they remove their legs right?"

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the inquiry. His son couldn't be more of a Gryffindor if he tried. "Frogs have many uses both in the magical world as well as in the muggle world. Slaughtering them for their legs would be imbecilic at best."

Harry felt the worry exit his body at Snape's words. He couldn't imagine killing something as innocent as a frog just for a potion.

"As far as your original question goes, you are correct one student from each school is selected," Snape continued as he began stirring the potion once more.

Harry eyed the man carefully. "Are you counting again?"

"I am not," Snape replied. "Once the frogs legs are added the potion is to be stirred until it changes to a light shade of green."

Harry made a face as he sat up in his chair a little straighter in order to get a better look at the potion inside the cauldron. "You know if potions didn't look so disgusting people would probably be more likely to take them."

"How a potion looks has absolutely no relevance when you consider what it can do for you," Snape replied. "For instance this particular potion can stop internal bleeding with only one teaspoon."

Harry's face contorted once more. "Are you making it for a class?"

"I am brewing this particular potion at the request of Professor Dumbledore," Snape explained. "He has requested several complex potions so that they may be on standby during the Tournament in the unfortunate event that they are required."

At the mention of the Tournament Harry suddenly remembered his original question that he had meant to ask.

"What if there isn't a student from each school that puts their name in the Cup?" Harry questioned. "Like what if no one from Hogwarts did?"

Snape gave a satisfied nod at the potion he was working on as the shade of it transformed. He set down the ladle and picked up a vial of unicorn blood adding it to the draught. "I suppose that if that were to happen measures would be taken in selecting a student to compete from Hogwarts. However I assure you Harry it will not occur."

"How do you know?" Harry asked as he picked up a jar containing a thick blue substance. He moved the jar around causing the substance to bubble slightly.

"If you drop that you will be an exceedingly sorry boy," Snape warned causing Harry to instantly put the jar back down.

The words had only left Snape's mouth because he knew that they would succeed in making Harry listen. However, that being said, if the boy had dropped the jar and caused it to shatter and destroy the supply it was holding Snape was not completely certain that he wouldn't find himself landing half a dozen good wallops to his son's backside.

"I wouldn't do it on purpose," Harry pointed out forcing his voice to refrain from being cheeky.

"An unfortunate accident could be the cause of unfortunate consequences," Snape replied calmly. "More so when the accident could have been avoided if you were not touching things that you aren't to be touching."

"What is it?" Harry asked hoping that his guardian would stop before he spelled out just what those unfortunate consequences would be.

"Troll blood," Snape supplied as he picked up the ladle and began stirring the potion once more. "Despite the fact that trolls are dimwitted creatures they tend to live quite a long life. Aside from that they prefer to venture off and die alone usually in a desolate area making their blood extraordinarily difficult to come by. That jar happens to be the last of my supply."

Harry sighed softly at his guardian's explanation. He needed to change the subject. Any hopes he had of asking for a favor would be long gone if he continued to annoy the man. "So how do you know that it would never happen? No one from a school putting their name in the Cup I mean?"

"With arrogance comes foolishness Harry," Snape replied as he lowered the heat on the burner causing the steam coming out of the cauldron to lessen a considerable amount.

"What does that mean?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He eyed the jar of troll blood once more watching as a trail of bubbles moved along the side of the glass.

Snape walked across the room and retrieved a large pot. He returned to his spot in front of the cauldron and dumped the contents of the pot into the potion. "It means that some students only see the glory associated with the Tournament and not the true harm that they are putting themselves in. They want all of the fame without realizing that in order to obtain it they may nearly perish. My only solace is that you are far too young to even consider competing."

"Mine too," Harry agreed. He was sure that his guardian didn't believe him but he really had no desire to be involved in the Tournament. He was actually thrilled that he was too young for it. He was sure that if he were old enough he would feel pressure to enter his name. He was also sure that even if he was old enough Snape would be against his entering.

Silence reigned as Harry tried to think of a way to ask his guardian for permission to do what he wanted - needed- to do.

"Do you need help with anything?" Harry asked. "Any other potions?" He figured that offering his assistance certainly couldn't hurt things.

"I do not," Snape replied. He turned the burner off and picked up a large lid covering the cauldron. "This potion will need to cool before it is bottled." Snape paused for a moment as he picked up the not empty pot and carried it to the sink. "Perhaps you should go find Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger, occupy the rest of your afternoon with their company."

Harry's teeth chewed on the inside of his right cheek. It was now or never. He didn't want to put it off any longer. As it stood it had already been put off for too long. He rationalized with himself that the worst thing that could happen was that Snape would say no. He might lecture him or even threaten him but Harry was sure that he wasn't in any danger of finding himself in real trouble just for asking. Then again, up until yesterday he had never thought he was in danger of being made to stand in the corner either.

He swallowed hard plucking up every ounce of courage that he could. "Can I ask you something first?"

"You may," Snape replied as he turned on the water and began filling the pot.

When Harry made no attempt to speak, Snape opened his mouth once more. "I assure you Harry, although I am occupied I am listening."

"Promise that you won't go mental?" Harry asked instantly feeling like a complete dolt for doing so. He always hated when he found himself requesting that from his guardian. The man's answer never changed.

Snape shut the water off before turning to face his son. He was silently hoping that whatever Harry's question was it was not going to lead to his temper rising. They had shared a lovely day and Snape hardly wanted the mood of it to change.

"Absolutely not," Snape replied in a serious voice. "As you are well aware, I will never make such a promise."

Harry's shoulders slumped at the man's words. Despite the fact that he had known how Snape would respond he couldn't help his slight disappointment.

"You have my undivided attention Harry," Snape said when his son made no attempt to speak.

Harry looked up at the man. His tone left little room for argument. Snape wanted to know what was up and he wanted to know it now.

"I was wondering if I could go see Sirius before dinner," Harry said. "To apologize to him," he added as he watched his guardian's face grow stern.

"Harry I don't thin-"

"I lied to him Snape," Harry cut the man off knowing that he would likely be scolded for doing so. "You said yourself that it was wrong of me. I just want to go apologize."

Snape mulled over the boy's request. A part of him was proud of his son for wanting to apologize and do the right thing. Even so, he could not shake the feeling of dread at the thought of Harry spending time alone with his godfather. As far as Snape was concerned the man was not stable. He could only imagine the disasters that could occur while Harry was there. That overgrown mutt would have his child off in Knockturn Alley drinking firewhiskey if it were up to him.

"You know how I feel about your spending time alone with him," Snape said ignoring the fact that he had been interrupted altogether. "Perhaps if Professor Lupin is free and is willing to accompany you -"

"I don't want him to come with me," Harry cut the man off once more.

"I would sincerely appreciate it if you would refrain from continuing to interrupt me," Snape said in a grave voice. "As I can promise you that if you do so even once more the only place you will be going is to your room."

"Sorry," Harry offered in a sincere voice. "But please Snape. I swear I won't break any rules and I won't go anywhere but to Sirius' and back, even if he wants to go somewhere I will say no. I won't eat anything and spoil my dinner and I will definitely have my wand with me. And if you say how long I can stay I won't be even a second late I promise." Harry paused for a moment and when his guardian made no attempt to speak he continued. "If Remus goes with me it's taking the easy way out. I have to apologize to Sirius on my own, not with Remus sitting there listening to everything I say. It won't be right if it happens that way."

Snape felt himself sympathizing with his son's words. He was not a perfect man. There had been plenty of times in his life where he had found himself in a position where he needed to apologize to someone. There had also been plenty of times where he should have apologized and could not find the strength in himself to do so. He appreciated Harry's bravura as well as his self awareness. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that allowing Harry to venture off alone to see his godfather would be a colossal mistake.

"Snape I swear," Harry continued once more. "If I do anything wrong you can...you can belt me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at these words. "If you do anything wrong it is highly likely that I will," he replied in a dry voice.

"So that means I can go?" Harry asked excitedly as he jumped off the stool he had been sitting on.

"Against my better judgement you may," Snape replied. He glanced up at the large clock on the wall. A moment later his voice took on a much sterner tone. "You have one hour not even a minute more."

"I promise," Harry quickly nodded.

"So help me Harry if you are late or if I discover that you have done anything wrong while you are there you will be eating your dinner while standing," Snape promised in a grave voice.

Harry felt his stomach flip at the man's words. Once again a simple threat had caused his entire insides to squirm. "I won't," Harry assured him. "I swear I won't."

"Very well then," Snape agreed. "Use the floo in our parlor and if your godfather is not home come directly back, do not wait for him."

"Promise," Harry replied as he rushed towards the door. He didn't miss Snape's use of the word 'our' when speaking about the parlor. It caused a strong feeling of warmth to rush through his body.

"One hour," Snape reminded the boy in a somber tone.

"One hour," Harry repeated as he opened the door and hurried through it.

Snape sighed softly running a hand down his face. He silently prayed that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. That he had not set his son up for failure by allowing him to go.

He found himself back at the sink and turned the water on once more forcing himself to concentrate solely on the task at hand. He reminded himself that he had to trust that Harry would listen instead of assuming that it would end badly.

The door to his laboratory flew open once more causing Snape to jump slightly at the shock of it.

Harry was in the doorway, his face flushed and his hair a mess as if he ran all the way back down the long hallway.

"I forgot to say thank you," Harry said with a smile.

"You are welcome," Snape replied forcing the warm feeling that was growing inside him to cease. "Now go before I change my mind and make you scrub cauldrons until supper."

If possible Harry's smile grew wider at his guardian's words. "Don't start my hour until now," he said before closing the door and rushing off once more.

Snape chuckled softly at the boy's words. Although a year ago he never would have imagined it possible, he could no longer picture his life without the unruly teen playing such a big part in it.

* * *

Harry stood in the fireplace looking out at Snape's parlor. His hand was in a fist, holding tightly to the floo powder.

He knew that he had to go. Five minutes of his hour had already ticked by. However, he was suddenly feeling very nervous. He had been so preoccupied with figuring out how to convince Snape to let him go that he hadn't really thought much about what he would do if Snape allowed it.

He had no idea what he was going to say to his godfather. He supposed that he could tell the man the truth. Harry was afraid that the truth made Sirius sound like a huge arse though or rather it made Harry sound like he thought of his godfather as a huge arse.

His eyes drifted up to the clock on the parlor wall. He had now wasted eight minutes.

Harry didn't have the same feeling that he would have had if he were about to have to face Snape and apologize for lying. He knew that Sirius likely wouldn't scold or lecture him. The idea of Sirius walloping him was laughable. Harry couldn't forget the hurt that had been in his godfather's voice when he had found out that he had been lied to though. He was dreading hearing that tone again.

When Harry messed up and had to face Snape he hated it but he knew that no matter what he had done his guardian would forgive him. He might yell some first and he might make his bum feel like a thousand bees had attacked it but he still always forgave him.

Harry did not have the comfort of knowing that Sirius would though.

He was beginning to worry that his godfather wouldn't accept his apology and deny him any forgiveness at all.

Harry looked up at the clock once more, thirteen minutes were now gone.

He quickly weighed his options. He could stay right where he was and never apologize to his godfather but then the next time he saw the man it would likely be extremely awkward and then he would have to address it somehow. Or he could act like a mature fourteen year old and do the right thing.

Harry couldn't help but remember that the last time he had a choice this big he had decided to stay in bed and avoid telling Snape the truth forcing the man to send Minka to fetch him.

He let out a frustrated sigh before making his decision.

Harry dropped the floo powder and loudly and clearly stated his destination.

A moment later he stepped out of the fireplace and into the parlor that was becoming more familiar to him.

Unlike the previous day when he had to go looking for his godfather, this time the man was sitting on the couch in the parlor. He had a book in his hands but the moment he saw his godson he closed it tightly and set it down beside him.

"I am surprised that after yesterday you are sneaking over here again so soon," Sirius observed as Harry stayed rooted to his spot. "I imagined that you are on some sort of restriction."

"I'm not," Harry replied honestly. He himself had been quite shocked that Snape hadn't added restriction to his punishment. "And Snape knows I am here. For real this time."

"And why are you here?" Sirius questioned. He had spent the better part of the night before and the morning trying to figure out why his godson had lied to him. The boy had hurt his feelings and it wasn't a pleasant realization to endure. Sirius had never imagined feeling so hurt by his godson.

"I wanted to come explain why I lied to you and apologize for doing so," Harry answered without hesitation. This was like ripping off a muggle bandaid when he was little. He had to do it quickly so that it would cause less pain.

Sirius' eyes opened widely. He never expected an apology. At fourteen Sirius would have never taken the initiative to apologize without someone telling him - likely forcing - him to do so.

"Snape sent you then?" Sirius couldn't help but ask.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Actually I had to practically beg him to let me come."

Sirius let these words sink in before clearing his throat softly. "Alright then, why did you lie?"

Sirius was sure that he already knew the answer. The teenager didn't trust him. Sirius was sure that Harry thought of him just as he did every other adult. He was sure that his godson had the wrong idea about him completely.

"I guess to try and protect you," Harry replied honestly. He was dreading this part. His brain was working on overtime trying to come up with a way to explain why he had done what he had done without making it sound like he thought his godfather was a complete arse.

Sirius rose an eyebrow at the words. "Come again?"

Harry slowly walked across the room. He gingerly sat down on the edge of the cushion of the armchair. He was having a hard time trying to find the words to say what he wanted to say.

"You don't want to tell me?" Sirius questioned after several long moments of silence.

"It's not that," Harry tried to explain. "I just can't find the right words." Harry paused for a moment willing himself to say what he felt. "I don't want you to hate me."

Sirius felt his heart tighten at the words. "I could never do such a thing," he replied sincerely. "Regardless of your reasoning behind why you lied to me." Sirius closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A moment later his hand dropped. His eyes opened once more. "I was never mad at you for lying to me. I was confused as to why you did it and hurt that you would."

Harry felt his insides coil at his godfathers confession. He was sure that he would have rather if Sirius was angry - furious even. That would have been far better than knowing he had hurt him.

"I'm sorry I did it," Harry said in a honest voice. "If I would have told you the truth, you would have let me stay anyway and then if I got caught Snape would have been mad at you because you knew," Harry explained. "And if you would have lied to him to protect me he would have been mad too."

"Why this concern about his being cross with me?" Sirius questioned in a concerned voice. "It doesn't bother me in the least if he is. My concern is your feelings, not his."

"But see I care about you both," Harry tried to clarify. "I know that you two hate each other and I know that I can't change that. Things happened when you guys were kids. I get it. But I also don't want to add to it. I don't want it to be my fault if you two get into a row."

Sirius was silent as he thought over his godson's words. He was sure that Harry didn't know the half of what went on during his days at Hogwarts. For the first time that he could remember he found himself relieved that the teenager didn't. As much as Sirius didn't want to admit it, it was plain to see that Harry cared for Snape a great deal.

Harry was proving to be far more like his mother than Sirius ever imagined he could be.

"You are right," Sirius admitted. "I likely would have lied to cover for you. That is something I should probably work on."

Harry raised his eyebrows in response.

"You heard me correctly," Sirius nodded. "If I stand a chance in hell of ever convincing Sni- Snape that I am suitable for you to spend an ample amount of time with than perhaps it is time for me to do some growing up as well."

Harry shrugged softly. "I think that maybe I just shouldn't have put you in this position in the first place. I should have just stayed at Hogwarts."

Sirius met Harry's shrug with one of his own. "Maybe we both need to work at making better choices."

* * *

"Did you even notice that I was back a whole ten minutes early?" Harry asked.

Snape was working on lesson plans for his second year students. He didn't look up from the stack of parchment that he was writing on. "I did notice," he replied in a dry tone. "I've made arrangements to have the clock sent out for repair at once."

"Snape," Harry rolled his eyes.

The man looked up from his work and gave his teenager a small grin before returning to his work once again.

"We had a really good talk," Harry informed the man. "Sirius and me I mean."

"Sirius and I," Snape corrected him.

Harry ignored the correction and instead continued in what he was saying. "Sirius said that he thinks he needs to grow up some. Be more adult when I am with him."

Snape resisted the urge to speak his true feelings on his son's words. "I certainly hope that he does."

"I think that he will," Harry replied. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his godfather's realization. On my hand it would be amazing to be able to spend more time with his godfather. Especially without constantly worrying that something would go wrong that would cause Snape to be mad at him or worse, Snape to be mad at Sirius. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what he felt about having a godfather that acted differently. In the short time he had known Sirius he had gotten far too used to doing whatever he pleased around the man. He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of Sirius enforcing rules or scolding him.

When Snape made no attempt to reply to his words, Harry continued. "And if he does start acting differently then…"

Harry trailed off as his guardian's head rose once more. The man fixed him with a stern look.

"I am sure that whatever you wish to speak to me about regarding your godfather is very crucial however if tonight promises to be a long one due to the choosing for the Tournament."

"You have to finish your work," Harry replied in a knowing voice.

"Indeed I do," Snape resolved.

"I'll just go see what Ron and Hermione are doing," Harry offered.

"Dinner is in an hour," Snape reminded him, his attention going to his work once more. "It would do you well not to be tardy."

* * *

Harry turned the corner that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady and nearly walked right into her.

"Oh hi," she smiled brightly as she tucked a long strand of her red hair behind her ear. "You look better today."

"Much better," he agreed with a grin.

"That's good, I'm glad." She paused for a moment as she adjusted the small pile of books in her arms. "If you are looking for Ron, he and Hermione are in the common room. There is a whole group in there making bets on which names will come out of the Cup tonight."

"You aren't interested in it?" Harry asked. He was under the impression that he was the only student in all of Hogwarts that couldn't be bothered with the Tournament.

"I'm sure it will be exciting enough," she replied. "But I don't know. It seems sort of scary more than anything."

"That's what I think too," Harry confided in her. "Kind of dangerous."

She smiled at his words. "I should go. I want to get to the library and study for my History of Magic exam before dinner. I'll see you later okay?"

Harry nodded in reply as she walked past him.

"Hey Gin?" He called when she was half way down the hall.

She turned back around and looked at him.

"Thanks again for yesterday."

She smiled softly at his words. "Welcome."

* * *

"As you all know if your name is selected you will have no choice but to compete. That being said, I sincerely hope that no one has put their name in without giving the consequences of their actions serious thought."

Harry watched as Ginny eyed her twin brothers. He sincerely hoped that neither of their names would somehow be called out. He couldn't imagine spending the next few months worrying about them constantly. In reality, he didn't want anyone's names to be called no matter how juvenile that felt.

Harry watched as Dumbledore removed the cloth that had been covering the Cup. It instantly began glowing.

A small piece of parchment flew out of it landing in Dumbledore's hand.

"From Beauxbatons Academy Miss Fleur Delacour," he announced loudly.

The Great Hall erupted into applause.

Harry watched as a tall blonde girl stood and walked proudly to the front of the Great Hall. She didn't look scared in the least.

Harry's eyes scanned the staff table settling in on Snape. His guardian looked utterly disgusted by the whole ordeal. Harry would have liked to go get his guardian. He would have liked to go down to their parlor and have tea together forgetting about the whole Tournament.

A moment later a second piece of parchment flew out of the cup once more landing in Dumbledore's hand.

"From Durmstrang Viktor Krum!"

Ron nearly knocked Harry out of his seat as the redhead stood clapping loudly.

Like Fleur, Viktor didn't look scared in the least. He looked as though he was thrilled that his name had been called.

Harry couldn't help the feat that he felt for him though, and Fleur as well. Snape's warning of the deaths that the Tournament had caused rang in his ears.

He was so lost in thought that he missed the final piece of parchment departing the Cup.

"And from our own Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!"

Now the room had Harry's full attention once more. He knew Cedric. Not as well as he knew some others but well enough. Well enough that he didn't want to think about his dying in the Tournament.

Once again he looked at his guardian. Snape no longer looked bored but concerned. As if he wanted to take Cedric as far away from Hogwarts as he possibly could.

When Cedric reached the front of the Great Hall, Dumbledore clapped him on the back proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said in a loud proud voice. "I present to you your champ…"

His words trailed off as the Cup began glowing even brighter. Colorful sparks were shooting from inside of it, extinguishing the moment that they emerged.

A piece of parchment, smaller than the others, shot out of the Cup and floated through the air.

Harry glanced at his guardian who now looked worried. It wasn't a look that Snape wore often and it made Harry anxious.

Harry's eyes went back to Dumbledore. The man walked back towards the Cup and held his hand up. A moment later the parchment landed safely in it.

Harry watched as Dumbledore read it, the color draining from his face as he did. "Harry Potter," he said loudly.

Harry felt his stomach flip over itself. His throat tightened. All the blood in his body dropped down to his toes.

He felt himself stand up though he wasn't sure how he got there.

His eyes locked with Ron's. His best mate looked absolutely enraged. A moment later they drifted to Hermione who looked as though she was about to cry.

He was walking towards the front of the Great Hall now, his feet moving on their own accord.

His eyes found Snape's. There had been far more occasions than he would like to admit in the past year where he had seen his guardian furious but none of them compared to this very moment. Snape looked as though he wanted to murder someone with his bare hands.

He was nearly to the front of the Great Hall when he felt someone take a firm grip of his arm and pull him in the opposite direction.

The last thing he saw before the door to the Great Hall closed was Snape storming in the direction of Dumbledore.

 **TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Not quite as long as the last chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same :) Hopefully this quick updating schedule will continue for me and I will have the next chapter up soon. As always, please feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it...kindly :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You assured me that he was safe," Snape hissed in a outraged tone. He would have liked to yell at the old man until he was blue in the face but he was all too aware that every student was watching him intently. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Harry.

"I thought that he was Severus," Albus replied in a gentle voice. "I promise you that I thought he was. I never imagined that this would occur."

"I warned you repeatedly that hosting this blasted event was a mistake," Snape retorted. He felt a gentle hand on his arm but he shook it off without taking the time to see who it was. "Now my child is in danger!"

Snape felt the gentle touch once more this time accompanied by a quiet voice.

"Perhaps it would be best to continue this privately," Minerva said in a hushed tone. "Away from the entire student body."

"He is not competing," Snape stated in a voice that left little room for argument.

"In private," Minera repeated in a much more forceful tone.

"In my office," Dumbledore agreed.

* * *

Harry looked up at the familiar scarred face as he was led down the long hallway that led to the staircase to the dungeons.

He had never seen the man look as he did now. Harry instantly noted that he didn't look angry - he looked scared. Harry had been hoping to find some comfort in the man's face. The look of fear was making his own anxiety worsen.

He had no doubt in his mind where they were headed. He was thankful that it hadn't been Snape that had grabbed him and led him out of the Great Hall. He was sure that he would have died of embarrassment if that would have happened. As it stood he wasn't sure that he wasn't going to keel over with shame in the next day or so. He knew what he had seen. Snape was charging towards Dumbledore when he had left. Harry was sure that every person in the Great Hall had heard whatever Snape had said to the man.

Harry felt his cheeks prickle with warmth at the very thought of it all.

Under normal circumstances it was hard enough having a guardian that was the most feared Professor in the school. Harry was sure that every time he yelled at someone in class that student pictured how Snape must treat his own child. And these circumstances were far from normal.

The whole school was already probably talking about how he had to be led out like some baby while his guardian yelled at the Headmaster for pulling his name. Harry could only imagine what Malfoy would have to say about it all.

He forced himself to push Malfoy out of his brain as he walked into the familiar parlor.

Harry watched as the Professor withdrew his wand. He held his hands up and muttered softly as Harry strained to hear what spell he was saying.

A moment later the man's hands fell to his sides as he turned to Harry. "You will be more than safe here until Severus arrives."

Once again Harry noted that the man didn't seem angry in the least, just scared or maybe even concerned.

"Remus," Harry said softly. "I didn't put my name in there. I swear I didn't."

Remus gave the boy a small sad smile. "I never imagined that you did," he replied gently. "And I assure you that every adult in this castle is currently working to discover who did." He paused for a moment. He didn't want to leave the child. He was sure that Harry was scared out of his wits. Still he couldn't stay. "I have to go now, Professor Dumbledore is expecting me. As I already said I promise you that you are safe here and Severus should be down shortly."

Had it been Snape that he was talking to Harry likely would have begged the man to stay. The last thing he wanted was to be alone. But he couldn't do that with Remus. He was far too old for such behavior and he would never want the man to view him as such a child.

"Okay," Harry settled on.

"I highly suggest that you stay down here in Severus' quarters," Remus cautioned as he headed for the door. "I do not think that he would be happy if he found that you ventured off."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry promised as he sat down in Snape's armchair. Once again he found himself feeling the desire to be close to his guardian regardless of how he accomplished it.

"I shall see you tomorrow in class," Remus promised as he walked out of the parlor, closing the heavy door behind him before Harry could respond.

Using only his feet to assist him, Harry pushed his trainers off of his feet and let them hit the floor with a dull thud.

He brought his knees to his chest, hugging his legs tightly.

None of this made any sense.

Snape had told him a dozen times how tight the age line was around the Cup and how impossible it was for anyone to put a name in other than their own. It didn't make any sense that another student had done it as a prank. Even if pinning this on Malfoy would have been satisfying.

But then who would have done it. Harry couldn't imagine a teacher doing such a thing.

The thought of his guardian entered his mind. Snape had been angry. Angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

The sudden fear that the man wouldn't believe him entered his mind and Harry felt a new panic take over. He did not have a doubt in his mind what his punishment would be if Snape thought that he put his name in. It had been spelled out for him plenty of times. The threats would be over this time and Harry was sure of it.

He was determined to do whatever he had to do to make sure that Snape believed him. He just had to.

Harry was in the midst of trying to think of what he would say to Snape when his legs shot out straight as he suddenly found himself wincing in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode right off his body.

Without his consent the fingers on his right hand went to his scar as if covering it would somehow stop it from throbbing.

He closed his eyes tightly as he let out a moaning sound from the sheer pain.

Then just as quickly as it had started hurting - it stopped.

Harry could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He was breathing heavily. His head was throbbing. His stomach was upset.

His scar had never hurt so bad before in his life.

Harry sat completely still for a moment as he forced himself to calm down. One thing was certain, he wouldn't be telling Snape about his scar.

* * *

"The issue at hand is obviously how his name was entered in the first place," Minerva said in a grating tone. "I know that Harry has had his moments of disobedience but I do not believe that he would enter his name."

"Nor do I," Remus agreed softly from his position in the armchair in the far corner of the office.

"I am inclined to agree with you both," Albus spoke from where he stood next to his desk.

Snape remained silent. He was boiling with anger. After everything he had said, all the warnings he had given - Harry's name had been pulled. He knew the rules. He knew that they were protected by very old, very powerful magic. He also knew that he would not rest until he was sure Harry was not involved in this mess.

"I assure you Severus that everything will be done in order to attempt to remove Harry from the Tournament," Albus said in a sincere voice.

"Attempt to remove him?" Snape asked in a sarcastic tone. "There will be no attempting to remove him. He is removed as I have done so. As his parent I am forbidding him to compete!" Snape was practically yelling now.

"We all care for Harry," Remus said gently. "Surely you must know that none of us want to actually see him compete."

"Mark my words," Snape replied angrily. "You will not see him do so. I will do whatever it takes to make sure of that!"

"The contract is binding," Albus reminded the man in a kind voice. "Harry is now a representative of Hogwarts. Although I will certainly do everything in my power to have him removed I must confide in you that I would be amazed if I were to succeed."

"He is far too young to compete!" Minerva interjected heatedly before Snape had a chance to respond. "Surely that must mean something!"

"Perhaps," Albus agreed. "I will need time to go over the contract and see if I am able to discover a technicality in the rules."

"Time is something that we have very little of," Remus pointed out. "The first event is two weeks from today."

Once again Snape felt his anger boiling over. He wanted to yell - to scream at the top of his lungs - but he settled for speaking in a considerably low voice. He did not have the energy left in him to scream. He was sure that he had never felt more emotionally drained in all of his life.

"You assured me that this would not happen," his eyes narrowed in on Albus. "You promised me - you _fucking_ promised me." He paused as he forced his body to calm down before he gave into his urge to rip someone's head off. "Now my fourteen year old has been put in a horrible position. He will not compete. That is absolutely final."

"Severus," Minerva said in a nervous tone. "I think it would be best if…" She trailed off as Snape held up his right hand silencing her.

"I have heard more than enough. My mind is made up. I do not care what the bloody rules state or what sort of magical contract has been formed. Harry is not competing. Now if you will all excuse me I have a fourteen year old to deal with."

Remus watched with bated breath as the man stood and stormed out of the room. For a moment he debated going after him, talking to him about Harry and the fact that the boy claimed he was innocent. However, Remus decided against it. He had known Severus since they were just eleven years old and Remus was sure that he had never seen the man as angry as he was this evening. He didn't take well to being told what he should do in regards to Harry under normal circumstances, he certainly wouldn't tonight. Aside from that, Remus knew that he had to trust in Severus. He had to have faith that the man knew Harry well enough to know what to do.

* * *

Harry glanced up at the large clock on the mantel sighing when he saw the time. It felt as though he had been sitting waiting for Snape for hours when in reality it had only been twenty five minutes.

The last ten of that twenty five minutes had been spent praying with all his might that Snape would believe him that he did not know how his name got into the Cup.

Unfortunately there had been many times since he had come to stay with Snape that he had been punished by the man. Although in the beginning Snape had a tendency to punish him much more quickly than he did these days, Harry did had to admit that his guardian had never punished him unjustly. Even if in the moment Harry felt like he didn't deserve to be in trouble, he always had. If he had actually put his name in getting a strapping would be one thing, it would be warranted - earned. Getting one for something he had never even done would be horrible. He was sure that it would change everything between him and his guardian. Harry didn't want to know how he would feel about the man if that happened. The thought alone scared him.

Harry hugged his knees tighter to his chest.

His scar was still aching dully but it was nothing compared to the unbearable pain that had seared through it twenty minutes earlier.

His thoughts wandered to his friends and the other students of the school. He could only imagine the things that were being said about him. He was sure that Malfoy hadn't stopped talking along with Crabbe and Goyle and likely every other person in the Slytherin house. Then there was the way Ron's face had looked when his name was called. Harry was sure that his best mate was furious that his name had been pulled. He was sure that Ron was probably worried about his safety and Harry felt terrible that he was putting him through it.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the door to the parlor open and Snape walk in. It wasn't until the man slammed the large door shut loudly that Harry was even aware that he was there.

The slam of the door caused Harry to jump to his feet. In the time that he had spent with Snape Harry had slammed his door only once. It was the beginning of the summer and he had been sent to his room for being too cheeky. His guardian had appeared in his room so quickly that Harry was sure that he had flown. The whack that he had received on his bum and the verbal lashing that he had gotten had made him swear to himself that he would never slam a door again if Snape was around. And now here the man was slamming the door so loudly that Harry was sure that the castle was going to come tumbling down around it.

Harry looked up at his guardian. He was about to open his mouth and throw himself at Snape's mercy when Snape walked across the room. Harry watched as the man took off his black cloak and threw it angrily onto one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

Harry was absolutely sure that he was done for. Any moment now Snape was going to take off his belt - Harry was sure of it. More than that though, he was sure that he wasn't going down without a fight. Not when he was innocent.

"Snape!" He said in a desperate voice. "Snape I promise! I swear! I _really_ swear! I don't know how my name got in the Cup. I didn't put it in there!" Harry paused for a moment as he attempted to collect his thoughts. His guardian's hadn't made any move to turn around and face him but he also hadn't made any attempt at taking off his belt. "I know that doesn't make any sense and I don't have an explanation only that I swear I didn't do it! I wouldn't do it. I know you probably don't believe it but I told you all along that I don't want to compete and I really meant it - I still mean it. Snape I swear! You have to believe me!"

Snape sighed softly as he turned around to face his son. "Calm down," he instructed in the mildest voice he could muster. "I'm not angry with you. I know that you did not put your name in the Cup."

"I didn't…" Harry started quick to continue defending himself. Snape's words washed over him. "Wait what? You do?"

Harry felt a wave of relief rush over his body.

"Of course I do," Snape replied. "The magic that it would take for you or one of your friends to get your name into that Cup is far too advanced for you."

Despite the fact that he was thrilled that his guardian believed him - that he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of his first belting - he couldn't help the scowl that took over his face at Snape's words.

"Oh for Heaven's sakes," Snape said in an exasperated voice. "A moment ago you were begging me to believe you and now you are offended that I do? You are quite brilliant Harry but not yet at the level where you can outsmart magic as powerful as the Age Line that surrounded the Cup."

By the time he had finished speaking he sounded a lot less annoyed. He sounded slightly amused by the thought.

Harry shrugged softly. "No, I guess I'm not offended. I'm just glad that you believe me."

He watched as Snape walked past him, stepped over Harry's trainers as he raised an eyebrow at the manner in which they had been discarded on the parlor floor, and sat down in his armchair.

Harry heard his guardian sigh loudly. A blind man could have seen that he was plenty angry. Harry was just thankful that he wasn't angry with him. Still, Harry knew that he needed to tread lightly. Snape was angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Given past experience Harry knew better than to do anything that could annoy the man.

He slowly walked into the parlor, stopped in front of his guardian and picked up his trainers, and sat on the couch placing his trainers on the floor next to him. "Sorry," he offered in regards to his shoes. "I meant to put them in my room."

Snape nodded in reply but made no attempt to speak.

"What did Dumbl- Professor Dumbledore," Harry quickly corrected himself, "say about it all?"

Another loud sigh escaped Snape's lips. As much as he would have liked to protect Harry and assure the child that everything would be fine, he could not lie to him. Morally he could not allow himself to do so. Aside from that, there would be no point in it. Harry needed to know the truth. Despite that, Snape did not feel that the teenager needed to know that he would have liked to wring Albus' throat.

"As you know, the rules state that your name was pulled therefore you must compete. These rules are protected by very powerful and very old magic," Snape explained. "That being said, rest assured that I will see to it that you do not compete. No child of mine is going to be put in such a dangerous situation. I will not stand for it."

Harry felt himself breath a sigh of relief that he hadn't even been aware that he was holding on to. "You really think I won't have to?"

"No," Snape replied confidently. "I know that you will not be competing. I promise you Harry that I will do whatever it takes to keep you out of that Tournament."

Harry noted that the man still sounded plenty angry. He found himself wondering what Snape had said to Dumbledore. He wished he knew how to ask without annoying his guardian further.

"Before Remus left he did a spell," Harry informed the man. "But I'm not sure why."

"He was concerned that whomever put your name in the Cup was still lingering in the castle," Snape confided in his son. "I however believe that the person is long gone. This castle is highly protected and you are safe here regardless of what happened this evening."

Harry let Snape's words seep into him. He had to admit that even with the night's events he didn't feel unsafe. That may have been naive of him but he was sure that regardless of what happened, Snape would protect him.

"I know," he replied after a moment. He selected his next words carefully. The last thing he wanted was to cause Snape's anger to be directed towards him. "What do you think everyone will think of me not competing? I'll look like a coward won't I?"

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the words. "You will look like someone with a brain in their head," he replied in an irked voice. "What others think is of absolutely no concern to me nor should it be to you. Participating in the Tournament because you are worried about what others may think would be foolish at best. I will not hear anymore talk of it!" By the time he had finished speaking he was yelling.

Harry was silent as he forced himself to bite his tongue. He wanted to ask Snape if he never worried about what others thought when he was a student at Hogwarts but he was sure that doing so would not end well.

"Sorry," Harry said in a sincere voice. "I didn't mean it like that."

Snape felt his heart hurt at Harry's words. He had not meant to speak so harshly to the child. It had been an innocent enough question. He could have answered kindly. He did not have to take his anger out on his child nor had he meant to.

Snape shook his head before he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A moment later his eyes opened to find his son watching him intently. "I am the one who is sorry. I did not mean to take my anger out on you. Please forgive me."

"It's okay," Harry instantly replied. He was touched that Snape had apologized and he wasn't about to deny the man forgiveness. After all, Snape had never denied it to him. "You're upset," Harry justified the man's actions.

"My being upset is not an excuse to take it out on you," Snape said. "A lesson I have had to remind you of more than once. I can hardly hope to teach it to you if I cannot remember it myself."

"Maybe you should stand in a corner," Harry dared to reply hoping to lighten the mood. The moment that the words left his mouth Harry found himself holding his breath hoping that Snape didn't scold him for his cheek - or worse.

Snape couldn't help the grin the spread across his lips nor could he help the loud chuckle that escaped his mouth. For the first time in over an hour he felt something other than pure anger.

Harry felt himself let out a long sigh of relief.

"I assure you Harry that in my youth I spent plenty of time doing just that," Snape said through his light laughter.

Harry raised his eyebrows at these words. He knew that Snape's father had been abusive. It was a realization that he didn't like to think about. He had never imagined the man receiving punishments like he had though. He wondered if his father had made him stand in the corner or if it had been his mum. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He was sure that now was not the right time to ask.

"So what now?" Harry questioned.

"Now it is time for you to go up to your dormitory and go to bed. Tomorrow you will go to your classes as you normally do."

"Everyone is going to be talking about it," Harry was bold enough to reply.

Snape swallowed hard willing himself to remember that it was not Harry he was angry with. In all honesty, he could understand the boy's concerns. He knew all too well how it felt to be the topic of conversation at Harry's age. Snape's thoughts instantly went to Draco and how he knew the Slytherin could act.

Once again Harry found himself holding his breath. Sometimes he truly couldn't believe how stupid he could be; how much trouble his mouth could get him into.

"Perhaps they will," Snape replied calmly. "And while I am sure that their doing so may be difficult to endure you will not engage in any arguing or fighting as a result of this. Despite my reaction moments ago I do understand and sympathize with your situation. I certainly know what it is like to be the topic of conversation. That being said Harry make no mistake that if I learn of your indulging in any inappropriate behavior you will sorely regret it. Walking away will prove you to be the more intelligent person involved. Fighting back will only result in you nursing a smarting backside. Are we clear?"

"You want me to just let people talk about me?" Harry couldn't help but ask. If he had gotten away with everything else he had said to Snape he didn't have much fear of getting himself into trouble for debating his guardians words. "To my face even?"

"Yes," Snape replied once again willing his temper to remain at bay. "That is exactly what I want you to do. I want you to hold your head high and walk away. If you feel as though it is excessive or violent you will tell a Professor or myself and it will be handled."

"I'll look like a baby," Harry mumbled.

"A wiser choice than looking like a heathen fighting in the halls," Snape said sternly. "There will be absolutely none of that and that is final. As I said, if there is your behind will pay the price as will your social life. Now once again, are we clear?"

"Yes Sir," Harry answered in a defeated voice. His shoulders slumped. He could feel his face sag.

"I am sure that your friends will stand by your side and walk away with you," Snape reminded him in a much gentler tone. "I am also sure that once you are officially removed from the Tournament the chatter will die down."

Harry shrugged in reply and Snape found himself resisting the urge to scold the boy.

"Now," Snape continued, "as I have already said it is time for you to head up to your dormitory and go to bed. You are in my Potions class tomorrow morning and I will not have you yawning over your cauldron."

"Can I stay down here tonight?"

Snape felt a familiar warmth take over his body at the boy's request.

"You may," Snape agreed. "However on second thought I am sure that tonight's events have left you feeling quite awake. A dose of Dreamless Sleep would do you a world of good."

"You'll flavor it right?" Harry asked as he picked up his trainers and then stood up.

"Peppermint as always," Snape nodded. "Go on and change. I will be there in just a moment and I expect to find you in bed."

Harry walked past his guardian and then stopped and turned. He walked back into the parlor. "Thanks," he said in a genuine tone. "For believing me I mean."

"You are very welcome," Snape replied with a small smile.

Harry grinned back before heading to his room once more.

Snape sighed softly before closing his eyes and running a hand down his face. Perhaps a dose of Dreamless Sleep would do him well also.

 **TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy! And please feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it. Also a big thank you to all the guest reviewers. I appreciate ya'll so much! I just wish you had accounts so I could reply to your reviews and thank you all individually. But just know that you are so very, very appreciated!**

* * *

"I took the liberty of assuming that you would prefer to eat breakfast down here this morning," Snape said as Harry appeared in the hallway. He was dressed for the school day however his hair was a disheveled mess and he was not wearing shoes.

"Thanks," Harry smiled sincerely. He was thrilled that Snape had known exactly what he needed. The last thing he had wanted was to face the Great Hall this morning. He knew that eventually he was going to have to leave Snape's quarters but he was hoping that he would be able to talk to his friends before facing anyone else.

Harry slid into his seat next to his guardian. A grin spread across his lips as he noticed the beans and toast on his plate. Snape's small act in trying to cheer him up touched Harry's heart.

"You need a haircut," Snape noted as he picked up the morning's issue of The Daily Prophet.

"I like my hair the way it is," Harry replied picking up his fork. "I don't want it cut."

"It is untidy," Snape decided. "A trim would do it wonders."

Harry chose not to reply. Instead he put a large forkful of his breakfast into his mouth. Arguing with Snape wouldn't do any good. If he decided that he was going to trim Harry's hair, it was as good as done.

"About last evening's events," Snape said changing the subject completely. "I am sure that you are frightened. There is no shame in feeling that way. You would be foolish not to harbor such feelings." Snape paused as he locked eyes with his son. "I meant what I said Harry. I will absolutely do everything in my power to see to it that you are excused from the Tournament."

Harry let Snape's words wash over him. He was scared. There was no denying that fact. He didn't want to compete. He had absolutely no desire to find out what kind of horrible tasks the Tournament would consist of. Despite that, he also didn't want to be pulled from the Tournament either. He didn't want anyone to think that he was scared. He didn't want to look weak. He knew he couldn't say that to Snape though. The man had made his feelings about it all perfectly clear the night before.

"That being said," Snape continued when Harry did not respond. "You will refrain from involving yourself with anything to do with the Tournament."

"Okay," Harry agreed. He wasn't sure what the man was referring to but he figured the instructions were easy enough to follow.

"I do hope that you are planning on wearing shoes to class today," Snape commented changing the subject once more as he held up the paper effectively hiding his face in the process.

Harry swallowed his food. He had wanted to talk to his guardian about possibly skipping class, just for the day, just to give the news of his name coming out of the Cup time to settle down. He couldn't find the right words though. After a moment of silence he finally just decided to try the pitiful route. "Do I really have to go to class today?" He asked in the saddest voice he could muster.

"I am puzzled as to why you would think that not going would even be an option," Snape mused from behind his paper.

Harry sighed as he pushed his breakfast around his plate with his fork. "It's just that everyone will be talking about it."

"Skipping classes for the day will hardly solve that problem," Snape pointed out.

Harry had to admit to himself that his guardian did have a point. If he didn't face the world today he would have to do it tomorrow and then there would probably be even more rumors going around about where he had been the previous day. Rather than admit his defeat, Harry decided to change the subject altogether.

"Remember yesterday when you said that when you were little you had to stand in the corner?" Harry asked. It baffled him that he would have rather died than discuss a walloping with Snape but somehow discussing the corner thing didn't bother him at all.

"I do."

The paper still had not moved.

"Who made you do that?" Harry asked curiously. "Your mum or your dad?"

Silence took over the room and Harry was sure that the man wasn't going to answer him. He was sure that he had taken it way too far. Snape's childhood was probably painful for the man to discuss and here he was questioning him about it. If Snape started asking him about the Dursleys and details of what they did to him he would feel horrible and he knew it. Harry felt like a complete and total arse. He put another forkful of his breakfast into his mouth as he racked his brain trying to think of a way to change the subject.

Snape cleared his throat softly from behind his paper and Harry was sure he was about to get the scolding of a lifetime.

"My mother did," he replied. "As I have told you in the past, my father preferred a much more abusive form of punishment."

Harry let out a long soft sigh of relief. He was shocked that Snape had actually answered him and not only that but his voice hadn't sounded cross in the least.

"Did you hate it?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"As I recall I did," Snape replied. "I hated disappointing her as well. She was a very kind woman."

"I hated it too," Harry confided in the man. "Like a lot. It's just so boring."

Snape swallowed his laughter and instead forced a stern look to take over his face. He slowly lowered his paper and made eye contact with his son. "If you would keep yourself out of trouble it wouldn't be a concern to you."

Harry put another forkful of his breakfast into his mouth effectively making answering his guardian impossible.

He watched as Snape raised a knowing eyebrow before his paper concealed his face once more.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Harry," she practically shrieked. "I have been so worried about you!"

She flung herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. The corner of her Potions book dug into his ribs.

"When your name was called I couldn't even breath," Hermione continued in a rushed voice. "And then Remus pulling you out of the Great Hall and Snape practically losing it on Dumbledore. It just all happened so fast! And then you never came back last night and -"

"Hermione I am fine," Harry insisted as he pulled away from her. "Honest."

Harry eyed Ron who had been standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall. For the first time since seeing them Harry noticed that he still looked mad.

"Hey," Harry said,

"Don't 'hey' me," Ron snapped. "You must think I am a right idiot."

"Huh?" Harry questioned. He didn't miss the concerned slightly scared look that had taken over Hermione's face.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend and you don't even tell me," Ron replied angrily.

"Tell you what?" Harry was beginning to get frustrated.

"How the bloody hell you got your name in the Cup," Ron said in an exasperated voice.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry replied in a hurt voice. He had expected that some people would not believe him but he had never thought that Ron would be one of them.

"Right," Ron replied sarcastically before his tone switched to one of anger once again. "I guess being The Boy Who Lived isn't enough for you huh? You need more fame?"

Harry felt his hurt quickly change to anger. If anyone knew how much he hated the fame he had acquired as a baby it was Ron. Although his best mate didn't agree with his feelings Harry had always thought that he at least understood them.

"Sod off you bloody git!" Harry snapped back. "You are an idiot if you think I would purposely put myself in the Tournament! You know I had no interest in it!"

"A brilliant strategy for anyone watching," Ron decided. "You act like you don't care about it and in the meantime you are sneaking your name in."

"Ron please," Hermione said softly.

"You're an arse," Harry replied. He could think of a million others things to say but he was sure that none of them mattered. If Ron wanted to believe that he seriously put his name in the Cup than he could.

Harry walked past the red head and down the hall towards the Potions classroom. A moment later Hermione rushed up the hall and walked beside him.

"If you believe that I put my name in the Cup too than you can just-"

"I don't," she quickly cut him off. "I told Ron both last night and this morning that he was crazy if he thought that."

"Thanks," Harry replied after a moment of silence.

Hermione smiled softly in reply.

"Potter!" The familiar annoying voice called out his name from behind him.

Harry turned on his heel willing himself to keep his temper under control. Snape's words were ringing in his ears and the last thing he wanted was to find out how serious his guardian's threat was.

"What?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice. After Ron the last thing he wanted was to deal with Malfoy.

"Think you're hot shit don't you?" Malfoy asked with a mean smirk. Crabbe and Goyle were right beside him laughing at his words. "My father said it is typical that your name would be called. Always looking for attention aren't you?"

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks," Harry replied. He could hear Hermione's breathing quicken. He was sure that she expected him to resort to physically fighting at any moment.

"What about Severus?" Malfoy asked in a mock concerned tone. "I bet he was angry at you. I bet you spent the night standing in the corner like a baby and -"

"Let's go," Harry said to Hermione before Malfoy could finish his sentence. "He isn't worth it."

Harry turned around once more and started towards the classroom. Malfoy however was unfortunately headed in the same direction.

"Always looking for attention Potter," Malfoy taunted behind him. "I guess that's what happens when you grow up an orphan. No attention from mummy and daddy so you have to do everything you can to find some."

"Ignore him," Hermione said in a serious voice. "You were right, he isn't worth it."

Harry swallowed hard resisting every urge to turn around and punch Malfoy square in the jaw. He walked into the Potions classroom with Hermione a step behind him and quickly made his way to his desk.

Harry ignored Ron as the boy sat down next to him and made a disgusting sighing sound.

For the first time ever Harry found himself hoping that Snape's class would consist of the man lecturing while they took notes leaving zero time for any talking whatsoever.

"Walk to the back of the classroom and select a cauldron," Snape instructed loudly. "I trust that you all completed the reading that was assigned on Confusing Concoctions. You will spend your time in my classroom today attempting to brew this potion. You will do so silently."

Harry wasted no time making his way to the back of the classroom and selecting a cauldron. Once back at his seat he opened his text book and quickly made a mental note of what ingredients he would need. He liked when they brewed potions in class. He always tried to complete his perfectly in order to impress his guardian. Though Snape never praised him in class he often would later when they were alone.

Harry was about to go collect the ingredients he would need from the large supply room in the back of the classroom when Hermione placed what he would need on his work space next to him.

"I got mine and yours," she said in a kind whisper.

"Thanks," Harry whispered back with a smile.

She returned the smile before quickly making her way back to her desk.

Harry began working intently on his potion. He read the instructions as carefully as he could. Ron's words kept popping up in his thoughts though. Malfoy was one thing. Harry was used to his annoying taunting. He had learned to basically let it go in one ear and out another. Ron was a different story altogether. Harry had never imagined that his best mate wouldn't believe him. He had never imagined that Ron could think so lowly of him. He wasn't just angry at the red head - he was hurt.

He leaned over his potion to see it slowly changing to a light purple color exactly as his textbook had said that it would.

A moment later something flew through the air landing in his cauldron causing the liquid to splash up and onto Harry's left hand. His skin instantly began burning.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's voice thundered.

A moment later his guardian was standing next to him carefully inspecting his hand.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked in a very gentle whisper.

Harry nodded though he was honestly fighting back groaning in agony. His hand was searing with pain.

Harry could feel Snape's concern radiating off the man's body.

"Directly to the hospital wing Potter," his guardian spoke in a normal volume.

"I'm okay," Harry replied. The last thing he wanted was another reason for anyone to make fun of him. "I don't need to go."

Snape's face went stern. "I don't recall my words being a question." He felt for his son. He knew that Harry was hurting both emotionally and now physically but he could not allow him to leave his burns untreated. His eyes scanned his classroom. He needed a student that he knew would be truthful. "Ms. Granger," he instantly decided. "Walk Potter to the Hospital Wing and then immediately return."

"Yes Sir," Hermione responded before turning to Harry. "Let's go."

Harry gave his guardian a desperate look and when the man ignored it he gave in and followed Hermione out of the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy you will remove yourself from my classroom," Snape said in a furious voice. "You will go to my office and wait for me. I will deal with you when class is over."

Snape watched as the blonde smirked in the direction of his friends before getting up and walking across the classroom and into his office.

"The rest of you will complete your assignment," Snape instructed in an angry tone.

He watched as his students quickly busied themselves with their work before he strode back to his desk. His thoughts were consumed with his son. He wanted nothing more than to be in the Hospital Wing with him but unfortunately that would have to wait.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk watching as the last of his students exited his classroom.

Ms. Granger was still at lingering by her desk and Snape was sure that she was waiting to speak to him.

As the door to his classroom closed he raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry Professor Snape I don't mean to get anyone in trouble but I think that you should know that Draco was trying to start a fight with Harry before class. He was saying things to Harry about the Tournament," Hermione said in a calm voice.

She wasn't sure that Harry wouldn't be upset with her for telling his guardian what had happened but she didn't care. Snape needed to know, she was sure of it.

"How did Harry respond to this?" Snape asked curiously. He silently prayed that his son had heeded his warning.

"He ignored it," Hermione answered honestly as she picked up her Potion book. "He just walked away. I just thought that you should know."

"Thank you Ms. Granger," Snape replied sincerely. "I truly appreciate your making me aware of this."

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled before turning and walking out of the classroom.

Snape sighed softly at the new information. He was desperate to go up to the hospital wing and check on his son. However, he knew that Harry was in good hands. Poppy exceeded at her career. She had healed hundreds if not thousands of burns in her time at Hogwarts. Snape was sure that Harry was doing just fine. Ms. Granger would not lie, if she said that Harry was in the hospital wing than that was where he was.

Despite his overwhelming urge to be with Harry, there was another student that needed his attention at the moment.

As the Head of a Hogwarts House it was at his discretion to use corporal punishment on the students in his House as he saw fit.

In spite of the rumors that Snape was aware circulated the school halls he had not resorted to using such a punishment on one of his Slytherins in over a year. The last time had been a fourth year who had been caught drinking firewhiskey in the Owlery. A stupid decision at best.

This time was so very different.

Harry would be fine. Snape had no doubt about that. He was sure that by the time dinner rolled around he would be back to his normal cheeky self. However, Snape could not shake the feeling of how horrible things could have played out. The potion could have splashed Harry in the face - gotten into his eyes. The cauldron could have exploded seriously injuring not only Harry but several other students nearby.

Snape had known the Malfoy family since before Draco was born. He had watched Draco grow into the fourteen year old he was now. While he knew that the boy did possess redeeming qualities, he also knew that the child was a pompous, spoiled brat. Snape did not believe for one moment that his actions towards Harry were meant as an innocent prank. Draco had set out in a malicious manner. He had set out to hurt Harry and he had succeeded. Thankfully only in a minor way.

Snape opened his desk drawer and withdrew a wooden ruler. He slipped it into the inner pocket of his cloak before standing.

The last child that he had sent into his office to wait for him had been Harry the day that Cornelius had visited his classroom.

The irony of this was not lost on him.

That day he had intended to paddle the daylights out of Harry. Yet when he had found his son sobbing uncontrollably and begging for forgiveness he had softened. This situation was different. Harry had acted out in class at the worst possible moment but he had not put anyone else in danger. He had not hurt another student out of pure spite. Snape did not have a doubt in his mind that if his son ever intentionally and carelessly hurt someone without doing so in self defense he would strap him without giving his actions a second thought.

Snape walked across his classroom towards his office.

He knew what his reputation was. He was well aware that a good majority of the students were convinced that he enjoyed doling out punishments. The fact of the matter was that they could not have been further from the truth. Perhaps at one time he relished in his ability to deliver a well deserved punishment but Harry had changed all of that. Anymore he found himself dreading the task more and more. It was bad enough with his son when he could be loving and caring yet stern at the same time, with Draco he was going to have to appear rigid at all times. He was not a Professor that mollycoddled and cuddled his students. Alone with Harry was one thing - Draco Malfoy was quite another. Yet regardless of how much apprehension he felt towards his role as a disciplinarian, he would not shy away from his responsibilities.

He reached out his arm, gripping the doorknob to his office. He found himself wondering which Draco he would meet. The boy who would try to talk and argue his way out of being in any trouble at all or the boy who would be crying large crocodile tears in hopes that behaving in such a manner would excuse him from any punishment. Snape couldn't decide which would be worse.

He turned the doorknob and pushed the heavy oak door open to find Draco sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

At the sound of the door opening and closing behind him, the blonde turned his head and stole a small glance at his Potions Professor before whipping his head back around and staring straight ahead.

Had this been a little over a year ago, Snape would have marched into the room. He would have hauled Draco up out of his seat and immediately began administering his punishment.

Harry had taught him a thing or two though.

Snape walked across his study past where Draco sat and took a seat in his own chair behind the desk. He noted that the blonde menace's eyes were downcast. It pleased Snape to know that at least the child had some guilt in what he had done.

"Certainly at fourteen years of age you are aware of how dangerous it is to put an ingredient in a potion that does not belong?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Draco replied in a flippant tone. "If Potter hadn't been leaning into his cauldron like he was he wouldn't even have gotten hurt."

Snape found himself silently counting backwards from ten. He would have liked to blister the child sitting in front of him. Draco could have seriously injured his child and Snape was not about to let that off with a detention or an essay as the punishment.

"Had he been leaning any further in and he could have been burnt on the face," Snape practically growled. "Had you picked something else to throw into his cauldron you could have caused an explosion which very well could have resulted in several students being hurt."

Draco shrugged. "But none of that happened. Potter will be fine, he hardly even got hurt."

"You purposely and maliciously set out and exceeded in harming another student," Snape said in a deadly low tone. "Surely you do not think that this behavior will go unpunished?"

"I'll serve detention," Draco answered in a bored voice. "Tonight then?"

"Given the circumstances of your misdeeds and taking into account the attitude which you have displayed since I entered this room I do not feel as though detention will be a sufficient enough punishment," Snape informed the boy. He reached into his cloak and withdrew the wooden ruler placing it on his desk in between Draco and himself. "Though it does not occur often I am certain that you are aware that as the Head of your House I can resort to corporal punishment when I deem it necessary and in this situation I most certainly do."

Draco's eyes grew wide at the words. The color drained from his face.

"You can't do that!"

"I assure you that I absolutely can and will. However if you would like I can summon Professor Dumbledore so that he may confirm just what I can do and witness your punishment as well."

Draco shook his head in response. He was sure he couldn't imagine anything worse.

"My father will hear about this," Draco attempted to threaten the man, "and when he does he will be furious at you."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the child's antics. "I have known your father longer than you have and I happen to know that had he witnessed your behavior in my classroom today he would handle things exactly as I am about to," Snape paused as he watched Draco's face regain color once more, this time of the crimson variety. "However you are absolutely correct, your father will hear about this as I intend to send a letter home to him telling him exactly how you acted today. Far be it from me to deny him the right to discipline you further if he sees fit."

"Look Severus I -"

" _Professor Snape_ while you are in this castle. I have reminded you of this in the past. If I need to do so again we will have to find a way to help your memory. Perhaps four feet on lines would do the job."

"Professor Snape," Draco started over. "I never meant to hurt him, it was just a dumb prank."

"Regardless of whether or not you meant to hurt him you did so," Snape replied. "Perhaps a thorough meeting with the ruler will help you to remember in the future to be much more careful in regards to how you behave in class as well as outside of it."

"I'll serve detention every Saturday for a month," Draco tried to wager. "Two months even!"

"Unfortunately how I choose to punish my students is not up for debate Draco," Snape replied sternly. It was a line that he had used on Harry more than once and Snape instantly noted that unlike Harry who would have looked saddened by the words, Draco just scowled.

"On your feet this instant," Snape instructed. "Trousers and shorts down."

"Severus no," Draco whined loudly making no attempt to move a muscle. The arrogant brat was now gone, replaced by a spoiled whiny child.

"I warned you only a moment ago that if you continued to address me incorrectly there would be repercussions," Snape replied sternly. "However on second thought instead of writing lines I think it would be sufficient to add to the punishment already at hand. Therefore instead of the ten strokes that I intended to give you, you will receive twelve."

"No," Draco whined once more.

Snape tapped his desk twice causing everything that had been on it to vanish aside from the paddle. "For every minute that you stall in standing and doing as I have asked you to do I will add two more with the ruler." Snape paused and when the boy made no attempt to move he continued. "The choice is yours Draco. I do not have another class for an hour. At my calculations you would be at well over one hundred by then."

Snape hardly meant his words. If Draco didn't stand in a moment he would help the boy to his feet. Anymore than twelve with the thick slab of wood would be far too much for the child.

Snape's eyes narrowed in on the boy causing Draco to let out a pitiful sigh. A moment later the young teenager was on his feet. His fingers fumbling with the button on his trousers.

Snape waved a hand causing the chair that Draco had been sitting in to move backwards across the room.

"Across the desk," Snape instructed the moment that Draco began to slip his trousers down.

Snape walked around his desk as Draco let out a pitiful whimper and then bent over as he had been told.

Without uttering another word, Snape stood next to the boy. He put his hand on the small of his back and raised the ruler into the air.

The moment that the ruler made contact with the small backside Draco let out a loud sob.

Snape rolled his eyes at the sound of it. There was absolutely no way that one whack with the ruler could cause pain that would result in such a dramatic reaction. Snape found himself suddenly feeling very happy that he normally dealt with Harry and not the child he was dealing with at the moment.

By the time the ruler fell for the third time Draco was practically screaming.

Snape nearly took the time to lecture the boy about how his actions would not lessen his punishment but he chose to ignore them and continue with the task at hand.

He developed a rhythm as the raised his arm and brought the ruler down smartly. After the final smack he dropped the ruler onto his desk and removed his hand from Draco's back. He patted the boy's back once, gently signifying that his punishment was complete.

Draco quickly stood up and then bent over and took hold of his clothing hastily returning it to its rightful place. He winced as it passed over his bum.

"You will go to the lavatory where you may wash your face and then directly to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class where you will behave yourself," Snape warned. "Failure to do so will result in you finding yourself in the same position you were just in."

Snape had never punished a child twice in one day and he certainly didn't intend to start. He knew Draco well enough to know that the threat would work wonders.

"Are you really going to send a letter to my dad?" Draco asked in a nervous voice.

Snape fixed the child with a stern look. "I do not say things that I do not mean. Surely by now you know this."

A fresh wave of tears rushed down Draco's face.

Had it been Harry standing in front of him Snape would have done whatever it took to calm the boy down. He could not tend to his students like that though. If word of that traveled through the castle his classroom would never run properly again.

"I do intend to inform him that you have been thoroughly punished for your actions and I will suggest to him that his punishing you further is likely not necessary," Snape offered the words that he hoped would comfort the boy. "Now as I have said go take care of your face and then get yourself to class."

Draco nodded before rushing out the door. Snape couldn't help but make the comparison that Harry would have wanted a hug and words of comfort before being sent away.

Snape waved his hand and tapped his desk twice once again causing his office to return to its normal state.

With that task out of the way he needed to go see his son.

* * *

"I'm fine," Harry insisted for what felt like the hundredth time. "It hardly hurts at all anymore."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boys words. He was gently holding Harry's left hand in his own, inspecting the burn marks that covered the entire top of his hand and went down three of his fingers. "This certainly does not look fine to me."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Not only a moment ago it hardly hurt and now it does not hurt at all," Snape replied. "Which is correct?"

Harry's front two top teeth chewed down on his bottom lip. Sometimes he hated how much his guardian paid attention to details. Yet at the same time he loved that the man cared enough about him to do so. "It hardly hurts," Harry admitted. "I guess it still burns a little bit."

"Ah I see we are being a much more cooperative patient now Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Harry a knowing look.

Harry would have liked the ground to swallow him whole rather than sit there with Snape now giving him the stern glare that he was.

Harry would have liked to tell her to be quiet. He hadn't been _that_ uncooperative when he had showed up in the hospital wing. He just didn't like being poked and prodded at. He hated when anyone acted that way but more so when that person wasn't Snape. He had learned to tolerate his guardian fussing over him when he was hurt or sick but he hadn't come to terms with Poppy doing it.

"He will need another dose of the healing potion in a quarter of an hour," Poppy informed Snape. "And the ointment will need to be rubbed onto it once more then also. However after that he will be free to go Severus." She reached her hand out and set it gently on Harry's forehead. "Still cool as can be," she smiled softly. "Rest a moment and then I will be back to take care of you."

Harry nearly asked the witch to stay. He knew that as long as she was there Snape wouldn't question him about what she had meant by being uncooperative.

"You don't predict any lasting scars do you?" Snape asked before she could leave.

"Oh of course not. It looks far worse than it is, within the next few hours it should vanish completely," Poppy answered with a kind smile. "Now let me just prepare the potion and ointment and I will be right back."

Harry watched as she pulled the curtain around the bed giving the two of them some privacy. He waited until he heard her walk away before he opened his mouth, determined to get his words about before Snape could speak. "I wasn't an uncooperative patient," Harry clarified. "I just don't like being here."

When Snape didn't respond Harry spoke once more.

"I wasn't mean to her," he said. "And I wasn't cheeky either."

Snape found himself resisting the urge to chuckle at his son's words. After dealing with Draco's behavior, Harry's antics seemed so miniscule. He swallowed hard forcing his voice to take on a stern demeanor. "Regardless of whether you like being here it is in your best interest. I will not hear of you giving Madam Pomfrey any trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed in a defeated voice. "I won't do it again."

"See that you don't," Snape nodded. He cleared his throat softly. There were things that he needed to say to his son. Things that he could not just ignore. They deserved some verbal recognition. "I am quite proud of you."

"What for?" Harry questioned as he ran a finger over the burn marks on his hand. He kind of wished that they would last for a few days. At least then he would look like less of a dolt for ending up in the Hospital Wing.

"I instructed you to keep your temper under control when it came to your peers and you did just that. It would have been very easy for you to whip out your wand or your fists and settle things with Mr. Malfoy and you refrained from doing so. As I am said I am very proud."

"Thanks," Harry said with a small smile. He had to admit that although it would have felt wonderful to punch Malfoy right in the face, this felt even better.

"It is unfortunate that doing the right thing landed you in the Hospital Wing however, I assure you that does not change the fact that you still behaved appropriately."

"Did he at least get more than one detention?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'm sure that I do not have to tell you that how I choose to discipline another student is absolutely none of your business," Snape replied in a no nonsense tone. "I know that you wouldn't appreciate if I shared one of your punishments."

Harry was silent in response. Snape was right, as per usual, he wouldn't like that at all.

"Now," Snape continued when Harry did not reply, "do you feel as though you can go to your Defense class or do you need the rest of the day to rest?"

Harry was tempted to take the rest of the day off. It would have been nice to avoid Malfoy as well as Ron for a bit longer. Still, he knew that not showing up for his next class would just make him look weak. Worse, he knew it would make Hermione worry.

"I can go to class," Harry decided.

"You are absolutely sure?" Snape questioned. "If you do not feel as though you can it is positively okay."

"No, I am sure. I can go," Harry repeated.

"If your hand begins to bother you or if you feel sick in any way you will report back here immediately," Snape instructed.

"Promise."

Harry smiled softly to himself. Sometimes it truly amazed him how much his guardian cared about him. He often wondered what he had ever done to be lucky enough to have Snape in his life.

 **TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy! And as always feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it - nicely :)**

* * *

Snape held his son's left hand in his own as he carefully examined it. As Poppy had predicted it was impossible to tell that Harry had ever been burned at all.

"You aren't in any pain?" Snape questioned as he gave his child a serious look.

"I promise I'm not," Harry replied. "It feels fine."

"You would tell me if it did not?" He disliked accusing the boy of not being truthful but he couldn't help but make sure. His instincts to take care of Harry and make sure he was okay were strong.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Snape held his stare with the teenager for a moment before releasing his hand from his own, satisfied with the answer. He walked across the room and sat down in his armchair, watching as Harry picked up his Quidditch magazine and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I take it that your Defense Against the Dark Arts class went well?" Snape asked. "No issues with Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head. He had actually been surprised by how quiet Malfoy had been in their Defense class. He had expected the tormenting to continue but Malfoy had been different - almost subdued. And Ron had just ignored Harry completely.

"No homework this evening?"

Harry looked up from his Quidditch magazine and shook his head.

After dinner Harry had retreated down to Snape's quarters. His guardian had been surprised to see him at first but after giving it a moment's thought Snape realized that the teenager probably needed some peace and quiet. Still, he couldn't help but worry that there was more to it than that. Harry usually spent his evenings with his friends in the Gryffindor common room not sitting on his couch with a magazine looking sullen.

"No Mr. Weasley this evening?"

Harry shrugged silently but Snape could clearly see the boy's demeanor change at the mention of his friend.

"A shrug tells me very little," Snape reminded his young charge.

"He's being an arse," Harry muttered. He knew that he would likely be scolded for his choice of words but he didn't really care. If Snape wanted to know how he felt than he wasn't going to sugarcoat it.

"Language," Snape chided. Under normal circumstances he would likely have lectured the boy much more harshly. He may have even sent him to his room. However, given the recent events he was finding it hard to be so rigid.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled before sitting up a bit straighter and closing his magazine. When he spoke again his voice was much more normal. "He thinks that I put my name in the Cup. He doesn't believe me that I don't know how it got in there."

Snape was silent as he digested this information.

"I expected it from Malfoy and even some other people but not from him."

Snape could clearly hear the sadness in his son's voice. He himself was quite disappointed in the Weasley boy. Still, he didn't feel that allowing Harry to be privy to that information was wise. He had half a mind to contact Arthur and Molly and inform them of how their son was acting. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Harry was fourteen, he needed to handle issues with his friends on his own.

"Perhaps you should try and look at it from his point of view," Snape suggested.

Harry gave his guardian a disbelieving glare.

"Regardless of whether you chose to be so you are a very well known person Harry. Ronald has a big family and he likely often feels lost in the group of them."

Harry couldn't help but grin softly at the fact that Snape had just called Ron but his first name. He had never heard the man do so before. The grin lasted all of a second before he remembered how horrible Ron had been. "He's being a git," Harry replied. "He is supposed to be my best friend."

Snape opened his mouth to reply when Kermy appeared at his feet.

"Master Snape," the house elf bowed deeply. "Professor Dumbledore is requesting your presence in his office."

Snape nearly sighed in reply. It was well past eight at night. Unless Albus had thought of a loophole to excuse Harry from the Tournament, which Snape highly doubted, he was not in the mood for a meeting.

"It is in regards to the Ministry Sir," Kermy added when Snape did not reply.

"Very well," Snape replied feeling even more frustrated at the entire idea. "Inform him that I will be there momentarily."

Kermy bowed deeply once more before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Can I come with you?" Harry asked excitedly as he watched Snape stand.

"Absolutely not," Snape replied. "You may go up to your dormitory and go to bed."

"Aw Snape come on," Harry tried. "I'll be so quiet. You won't even know I am there."

"I won't know that you are there because you will not be there," Snape replied in a no-nonsense voice. "You will be in bed."

"It isn't even nine yet," Harry argued. "Besides you know it is probably about me."

"The answer is no Harry," Snape said his voice now growing stern. "I refuse to continue to argue with you about this. You may go to your dormitory or you may stay here tonight but you will not be joining me nor will you be going anywhere else. If you continue to argue with me you may go to bed after being punished however I highly suggest that you choose the higher road and just stop now."

Harry knew that tone and he knew better than to argue with it. "I'm going to go up to my dormitory," Harry decided. He didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction of not showing up.

"Thank you," Snape replied in a much calmer voice. "Do not stay up too late. You have History of Magic early tomorrow."

"Will you tell me what happens tonight?" Harry dared to ask.

"If I feel as though it is information that should be shared with you I shall."

* * *

"I do not have a doubt in my mind that that menace of a child deliberately put his name into the Goblet of Fire! He is absolutely out of control. Someone needs to take a firmer hand with that boy and -"

Snape stood up so quickly that he nearly knocked the chair backwards that he was sitting on. "His name is Harry," he cut the man off in an angry voice. "And I happen to think that I have plenty of a firm hand on him. He is better behaved now than he ever was in the past! His grades have improved and he is happy not that his feelings are of any concern to you."

"He purposely put his name into the Goblet of Fire," Cornelius replied in a smug tone. "You call that behaved?"

"I do not believe for one moment that he did anything of the sort," Snape remarked confidently. "The chances of Harry being able to accomplish such a feat are slim to none."

"The boy defeated Voldemort more than once Severus, surely you cannot tell me that he is not advanced enough to cross an age line undetected."

"He defeated him out of sheer dumb luck," Snape replied, now in a voice that could only be described as a yell. "And if you would use your brain you would surely be able to see that the possibility of Harry being able to enter himself into the Tournament is ridiculous at best."

"Severus," Albus said in a gentle voice. A blind man could have seen that he was trying to deescalate the situation

"No," Snape replied angrily. "I will not stand here and listen to this man talk about Harry in such a way."

Cornelius chuckled softly and sarcastically. "You care for the boy Severus and that has clouded your vision. He is a terror and everyone knows it. Deep down you know it as well. It does not matter what you try and do for the boy this proves that he will never change."

Snape was working hard to keep his temper under reins. He would have liked to punch Cornelius square in the face. He suddenly had the realization that this is how Harry must feel when dealing with Draco.

"His name is Harry," Snape hissed angrily. "You do not even know him. How the hell would you know what he is? As it stands he is an incredibly caring child. He works hard to keep himself out of trouble and although he may make mistakes at times he has consequences for those actions and he learns from them."

As the last word left his mouth, Snape took several deep breaths willing himself to control his temper.

"I find myself agreeing with Severus," Albus said in a soft tone. "Although Harry may display moments of poor judgement where he finds himself getting into mischief, overall he is a wonderful child with excellent characteristics. There isn't a Professor in this school that doesn't enjoy having him as a student."

"Blinded by his celebrity status I am sure," Cornelius huffed. "Which is clearly what led him to entering himself in the Tournament. I am positive that he did so because he knew that there would not be consequences for it. Now due to his sheer stupidity and arrogance he must compete."

"He is not competing," Snape replied in a stern voice. "I forbid it."

"It is not your decision to make," Cornelius replied in an amused tone. "He is a representative of this school. He has no choice but to compete, it is stated very clearly in the rules. If he fails to do so he will be expelled which will only further prove that you are not a suitable guardian for the boy. If he is forced to compete it will also show that you are an unfit match for a parental figure in the boy's life. Imagine a child of his age being put in such a dangerous situation. Should he survive the first task he will be removed from you immediately afterwards. At which time the Ministry will be more than ready to take over legal guardianship."

"Over my dead body," Snape snapped. He took a step towards Cornelius, his nose now practically touching the man's. "And it would do you well to refrain from ever threatening me in such a way again."

"Severus," Albus said in a loud voice. "Perhaps this is where this meeting should come to an end."

"Perhaps," Snape hissed.

"We are studying the rules very intently Cornelius," Albus continued. "If there is a loophole that will prevent Harry from competing it will be found."

Cornelius huffed at these words before turning on his heel and walking towards the fireplace. "In the meantime, Harry's room at the Ministry will be prepared."

Before Snape had the time to reply, Cornelius picked up a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Silence reigned in the office for several long moments before Snape spoke softly, his voice thick with emotion.

"I cannot lose him Albus."

* * *

Harry flipped a page of his Quidditch magazine as he glanced up at the clock. Snape had been gone for nearly an hour. He knew that he was supposed to be up in his dormitory but his guardian had given him the option of staying down in his quarters. It wasn't Harry's fault that he hadn't decided to do so until after Snape left.

He still hated the idea that Ron got the satisfaction of knowing that he never came back tonight but the curiosity at what was happening in Dumbledore's office outweighed that by far.

Harry was sure that if he played his cards right Snape would tell him everything that happened. He had to. It was about him, he was sure of it.

He turned another page in his magazine when the parlor door opened. Snape walked in and slammed the door loudly behind him causing Harry to drop his magazine and jump up off the couch.

Harry instantly realized that his guardian was clearly in a horrible mood. The meeting must have been bad. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Fudge had said about his name coming out of the Cup.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" Snape asked in an angry voice.

"I decided to stay down here," Harry replied suddenly feeling regret at his decision. "You said earlier that I could."

"That does not answer my question," Snape barked. "I am nearly certain that I told you to go to bed."

"It's not even that late," Harry answered.

Snape was no fool. He knew exactly what his son was up to and he was not in the mood to be interrogated by his fourteen year old about the meeting he had just endured.

"Bed. Now." Snape said enunciating each word.

Harry eyed his guardian carefully. There was no doubt that the man was livid. Harry knew that he should likely just keep his mouth shut and go to bed yet he couldn't help but ask.

"What happened at the meeting?"

The anger on Snape's face deepened as he walked across the room and took a firm yet gentle grip of Harry's upper right arm.

"The meetings that I attend are absolutely none of your business," Snape said sternly as he began leading Harry across the parlor and towards the hallway that led to his room. "I'm not quite sure where you got the notion that the conversations of adults are meant for your ears but I assure you Harry that I have no qualms about teaching you that lesson."

Harry was practically jogging to keep up with guardian's long strides. He could have kicked himself for asking Snape such a question when he was already clearly mad.

"Furthermore," Snape continued as they approached Harry's bedroom door, "when I tell you to do something you will listen."

As they crossed over into Harry's bedroom Snape released his grip on his son's arm and landed a resounding slap to his jean clad backside.

"Ow," Harry accused as he turned around to face his guardian. "That hurt!"

"Good," Snape replied. "I meant it to! Now change into your pajamas and get into bed before I decide to turn you over my knee for proper punishment!"

Harry wasted no time in pulling a plaid pair of pajama pants from his wardrobe and changing. It had been ages since Snape had swatted him without any warning and he hardly wanted to push the man any further.

The moment that Harry was in his bed Snape roughly pulled the covers up around him. "Now go to sleep," Snape instructed. "You have class early tomorrow and I will not have you attending without proper rest. If I catch you out of this bed for any reason other than to use the lavatory you will receive proper punishment, mark my words."

Harry rolled onto his side choosing not to reply to Snape's threat. Whatever had happened in the meeting was obviously not good and Harry wasn't about to do anything else to make the situation worse.

Snape walked towards the door waving his hand as he did so causing the room to become dark.

"Snape?" Harry said just before Snape walked through the doorway.

"What?" The man asked in an annoyed tone.

"Night," Harry replied.

Snape sighed softly before forcing his voice to relax. "Goodnight."

He walked down the hallway and back to the parlor. Stopping at the sidecar he poured himself a nightcap.

Snape took his drink and sat down in his armchair. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he closed his eyes tightly.

He hated himself for the way that he had just treated Harry. Yes the child should have listened and gone to bed when he had been told to do so. Harry also shouldn't have asked about something that was not his business but did that justify how he had just acted? A year ago Snape wouldn't have thought twice about it but things had changed so drastically since then.

He could not recall the last time he had given Harry a smack without some sort of warning.

Snape had acted in a way which he had promised himself that he would no longer do with Harry. As far as Snape was concerned he and Harry had come too far to take several steps backwards in their relationship.

He would talk to his son in the morning. He would not allow it to just go.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened slowly. It took him a moment before the events of the previous night replayed in his mind like a slow motion movie. He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by Snape's actions. True he probably shouldn't have stayed up when he had been told to go to bed. And he probably could have kept his mouth shut instead of asking about the meeting. Still, the man didn't have to be so mean to him. The smack hadn't even hurt that much, it was more about the fact that it had been so unexpected.

Harry couldn't help but try and find the small positives in the previous evening. Snape had still tucked him in, even if it was done harshly. He had seemed nicer when he said goodnight too. Like he wasn't that mad anymore.

He was about to get out of bed when a shooting pain erupted in his scar. Both of his hands instantly went to his throbbing forehead, pushing down on it in an attempt to make the pain stop. He closed his eyes tightly before rolling onto his stomach and screaming in agony into his pillow.

Then just as quickly as the pain had started - it stopped.

Harry turned his head to the side and took a few deep breaths attempting to regain his composure. He did not want Snape to be able to tell that anything was wrong with him.

Several moments later when he was sure that it had passed, Harry rolled out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his school uniform and quickly got dressed. He had History of Magic this morning, easily his least favorite class. The only good thing about it was that it wasn't with the Slytherins.

Harry stepped into his trainers and bent over to tie them before looking in the mirror. His scar was a little inflamed but nothing too major. He picked up a brush and made sure his hair was strategically placed to cover his scar.

He walked across the room, pausing as he reached out and took ahold of his doorknob. He silently hoped that Snape was in a better mood this morning. He didn't want to end up in trouble before class.

Taking a deep breath he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Stepping out into the hallway Harry was met by silence.

Slowly he made his way down the hall.

Snape was sitting at the table hidden behind The Daily Prophet, breakfast already served and still steaming slightly. Harry smiled softly to himself as he saw the beans and toast on his plate.

"Morning," Harry said as he walked across the room and took his seat.

"Good morning," Snape replied as he lowered his paper. He folded it neatly and set it to the side. "I wish to speak to you about last night."

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking up at his guardian. "I should have gone to bed when you told me to and I shouldn't have asked about the meeting."

"Perhaps," Snape answered softly. "And perhaps I should not have acted so harshly."

"Huh?" The confused reply came.

"You heard me correctly," Snape nodded. "I was upset about the meeting and I allowed my frustrations to get the better part of me and for that I am truly sorry."

"It's okay," Harry replied honestly. "I knew you were mad. I should have just listened."

"In the future you have my word that I will do my very best to refrain from allowing my anger at others to affect how I treat you."

Harry grinned softly at the words as he picked up his fork. "Thanks."

"Eat your breakfast," Snape instructed. "You will not be late for class."

Harry ate a mouthful of his food before deciding that Snape was in a pretty good mood. The man had apologized for how he treated him before but it wasn't something that happened often.

"Can you tell me anything about the meeting?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice. He knew that there was a chance that he would be scolded but he was sure that if Snape had been as angry as he had that it had something to do with the Triwizard Tournament which meant it had something to do with him.

"Cornelius Fudge seems to believe that you put your name into the Goblet," Snape answered without hesitation. He would not tell the child about the Ministry's threat to take him. He absolutely refused to put that burden on Harry. It was not fair.

"That stupid arse," Harry replied before he could stop himself.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his son's choice of words. "Although I do not approve of you being late for your morning class I could certainly make an exception and write a note excusing you for the first half of it if you would rather spend that time in the corner thinking about the language that just escaped your mouth."

"Sorry," Harry offered. He paused for a moment before continuing. "But he is Snape. You have to admit that he is."

"I do not have to do anything of the sort," Snape replied. Though he would have liked nothing more to agree with Harry's words and add a few of his own to the list of descriptions of the man he would not allow himself to do so. His son was fourteen and twice in the past twenty four hours he had used foul language in his presence. Once more and Snape promised himself that he would give the boy some sort of punishment. "While I do not agree with his assessment of the situation I will not resort to name calling and nor will you."

"Fine," Harry agreed. "But I don't like him at all."

"A feeling that you are certainly entitled to," Snape replied as he picked up his paper once more. "Finish your breakfast and get to class."

"That's it?" Harry asked. "You aren't going to tell me anything else?"

"There is nothing else to tell," Snape replied.

"But you were so angry," Harry exclaimed. "Something else had to have happened!"

Snape lowered his paper once more. "Yes I was angry. He accused my child of lying."

Harry couldn't help the small grin that spread across his lips. "Thanks."

"You will not be thanking me in a moment if you don't stop talking and start eating," Snape replied.

Harry put another forkful of his breakfast into his mouth but he didn't stop smiling. Snape could act annoyed all he wanted. Harry knew the man well enough to see that he was anything but.

* * *

"How many times has it happened?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Twice," Harry replied honestly.

The two of them were in a small space next to the Bell Tower. They only had a few minutes before they had to be in History of Magic class and Harry had taken the opportunity to pull her aside and talk to her about his scar. He had to tell someone. It was starting to scare him a little now and if anyone was smart enough to help him figure out why it was happening, it was Hermione.

"What does Snape say about it?"

"I haven't told him," Harry admitted softly.

He knew that she would ask and he was dreading her reaction. She would disagree with his decision, he knew that for a fact.

"You haven't told him!" She gasped. "Why not?"

Harry's two front teeth chewed down on his bottom lip for a moment as he decided on his reply. "The last time it hurt was awhile ago and it wasn't nearly as bad as this. It actually hardly hurt at all that time. I had a headache and a fever and it was probably just that that really hurt and Snape lost it. He made me stay home and miss the first night in Diagon Alley remember?" He paused until Hermione nodded signaling that she did in fact remember. "If I tell him now that it hurts and as bad as it hurts he will go mental. He probably won't even let me go to class and he definitely won't let me stay up in my dormitory or hang out with you. Now do you understand why I can't tell him?"

"Well yes," she admitted in a defeated tone. "But I still think that you are crazy for keeping it from him. What if it is something serious Harry? He could probably help you with it. Plus if he finds out that you are hiding it from him he will probably be upset about that."

Harry couldn't deny that Hermione was right. If Snape found out that he was hiding it he was going to be in a world of trouble.

"I can't tell him," Harry replied. "I just can't." He paused before he glanced at her. "Do you think that you can help me figure out why it is hurting?"

Hermione's face grew serious as it often did when she was deep in thought. "I can try," she finally answered. "It will be hard though. You are the only one with a scar like that. It's not as if I can just research it in the library. But I will try."

"Thanks," Harry said softly.

* * *

History of Magic was easily the most boring class that Harry had ever attended. Professor Binns had droned on for ages about the Giant Wars. Harry had hardly been able to pay attention at all but he had somehow managed to stay awake. The last time he had slept through Professor Binns class had been in his second year, before Snape adopted him. Back then he had always used the class as a naptime so to speak. These days he was sure that Snape would murder him if he found out he was doing that. Still, he would need to borrow Hermione's notes from today's lesson.

He was on his way to lunch when he felt a hand reach out of nowhere, grab ahold of the back of his shirt, and pull him forcefully.

He struggled against it for a moment in an effort to fight back but the hand was too strong. He felt himself moving backwards and a moment later he was moving through a wall.

Only then did he stop struggling, suddenly realizing who the hand belonged to.

"You are a free man you know. You don't have to hide out in the Room of Requirement."

Sirius' wore a concerned look on his face. "Your guardian prefers that I let him know when I am coming and I didn't have time to do that. I just heard that you name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. A small fear crept up in him that his godfather would not believe him. Harry wasn't sure how he would react if that happened.

"Have you any idea how worrisome that is?" Sirius asked in a grave tone.

Another nod.

"Do you have any idea who put your name in?" Sirius questioned.

Harry felt a wave of relief rush through him at his godfather's words. "No," he answered honestly. "I guess maybe it was just a prank."

"This was no prank," Sirius replied shaking his head. "Whoever put your name in there is not a friend. Students have died in this Tournament. It is highly dangerous."

"That's what Snape said too," Harry answered softly.

"What else has he said about it?"

"He says that I'm not competing in it," Harry replied. "I don't know how that'll work though. The rules say that if my name was pulled I have to compete. Other than that he won't really talk about it."

Sirius' eyes grew wide at these words. "He isn't trying to help you figure out the first task and prepare you for it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not allowed to I guess. He said I am not allowed to do anything that has to do with the Tournament."

Sirius muttered something under his breath that Harry didn't quite catch before speaking at his normal tone once more. "Harry listen to me." Sirius crouched down in front of his godson placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "He is not going to be able to remove you from the competition, doing so is impossible at this point. You need to talk to the other champions and see what they know. You need to try and figure out what the first task is so that you can start to prepare for it. Going into it without any preparation is disastrous. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded silently. Despite what he had promised Snape he could see Sirius' point. If he did have to compete the first task was less than two weeks away. He needed to know what he was going into. He needed to figure out how to talk to the other champions.

* * *

Harry ran into the Great Hall. Lunch was nearly over now. He had spent most of the time with Sirius in the Room of Requirement. It was only when his stomach started literally demanding to be fed that he told his godfather he had to go. It was at that point that he also remembered that his guardian would be at lunch and was likely wondering where he was.

He skidded to a stop at the Gryffindor table and slid into an open spot next to Hermione and across from Ginny. Ron was a few seats down and Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the red head smirked in his direction and then whispered something to Seamus.

Harry picked up an apple and took a large bite out of it hoping that his eating a piece of fruit would buy him some extra points with Snape before he turned his head to look for the man at the staff table.

Snape was seated in his normal spot, his eyes boring in on his son.

Harry gave the man a small smile, hoping to receive one in return but Snape looked stern.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked a moment later.

Harry turned his attention away from his guardian and looked at his best friend. "Sirius was here," Harry said in a low voice. Despite his godfather's name being cleared and Sirius being free Harry was all too aware of how some people looked when the man's name was mentioned.

Hermione studied Harry's face for a moment before replying. "He believes that you didn't put your name in." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"He thinks that I need to work on finding out what the first task is and preparing for it."

"But Snape said that you aren't competing," Hermione replied softly. "I mean you aren't right?"

Harry shrugged. "That's what he says but I mean he hasn't come up with a way to get me out of it yet. Sirius is right, I should probably at least try and get ready just in case."

"The first task is soon," Ginny said as she leaned across the table to make herself closer to them. "I think Sirius is absolutely right. If Snape can't get you out of this than you need to be ready."

"That's what I think too," Harry agreed.

Hermione nodded once. "Okay then we will all work on trying to figure out what the first task is. I will see if I can talk to Fleur."

"And I will just ask around and see what I can find out," Ginny added. "Maybe one of my brothers knows something."

* * *

Harry walked out of the Great Hall with the intent to go see if he could find Cedric and talk to him about the first task when he walked almost directly into his guardian.

"Care to enlighten me as to why you were so late for lunch?"

Harry could hear the sternness in the man's voice. He was actually finding himself very thankful that the two of them were in the middle of the hall and not alone in the parlor.

"Sirius was here," Harry admitted. "He pulled me into the Room of Requirement. He was worried because he heard about my name coming out of the Cup." Harry was not about to lie about where he had been. It wouldn't do any good. Snape always found out the truth eventually and when he did Harry would pay for it.

Snape's face softened a bit. "You are aware that when you meet with him I am to be informed."

"That's why I am telling you now," Harry replied. "I couldn't tell you then. I didn't have any warning, he just pulled me in there."

"I sincerely hope that he agrees that you will not be competing and that he did not put any foolish nonsense in your brain about the Tournament."

"He does," Harry answered. "He said what you did, that it is dangerous...that people have died."

Snape nodded his approval at these words. "And where are you headed now?"

"The library," Harry replied. It wasn't a lie. He had planned on going to the library to see if Cedric was there. Of course if he wasn't he was then going to check the Quidditch pitch and down by the lake but he didn't think that it was necessary to share all of that information with his guardian.

"I will be leaving the castle shortly," Snape shared with him. "I need to travel to Diagon Alley for some ingredients and likely will not be back for a few hours."

"Can I come?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

"You may not. You have Charms class to attend."

"I could miss it just this once," Harry pointed out as three second years scurried past them. He knew that if he and Snape were alone this would be the point where the man grew stern and likely threatened him but they weren't alone, they were in the middle of the hallway and Harry was almost having fun at the idea of pushing Snape just a bit when the man couldn't punish him.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "Keep in mind that although we are in the halls now eventually we will find ourselves alone and although that may seem like an idle threat I assure you Harry that it is not."

Harry scowled at the man. Sometimes he hated how well Snape knew him. "I'll go to Charms."

"A wise decision," Snape mused.

"Can we have dinner together?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

"We cannot as I may still be out of the castle at that time. We can however eat breakfast together tomorrow morning."

Harry grinned softly at these words.

"Now I must go," Snape continued. "I will see you in the morning. Behave yourself while I am gone."

* * *

Harry was listening to Professor Flitwick list the properties of the Seize and Pull Charm when a scroll appeared out of the thin air next to the Professor's head.

The small man grabbed the scroll from the air and unraveled it. His eyes scanned the parchment before he placed it on his desk.

"Harry Potter," he said a moment later. "Your presence is required by Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall."

Harry quickly stood up and collected his books all too aware that every eye in the classroom was following him as he walked towards the door.

"In trouble again Potter," Draco hissed as Harry walked past him.

Harry forced himself to ignore him and bite his tongue despite how good it would have felt to turn around and tell the boy to shut his ugly face.

Harry pushed the door to the classroom open and headed in the direction of the Great Hall. He had no idea why Dumbledore wanted him. He hoped it was good news. Maybe the man had somehow found a way to get him out of the Tournament. That wouldn't explain why he wanted him in the Great Hall though. Harry was sure that if it was something like that he would ask him to meet in his office.

Harry opened the door and walked into the Great Hall to see Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. Dumbledore was there as well talking with a lady that Harry had never seen before. She had short, curly white hair. Her skin was pale, like she hardly ever spent a moment in the sun. She had a pair of red glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

The door shut loudly behind Harry causing everyone in the room to look at him. He noticed Viktor and Cedric smirking and he instantly felt awkward. They probably both believed that he had put his name in.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said loudly and kindly. "Come here my boy and let me introduce you to Miss Rita Skeeter. She is doing a piece on the champions of the Triwizard Tournament for The Daily Prophet and would like to interview you first.

 **TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for every review and all the support this story has been getting. Ya'll really have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Harry had been up for nearly an hour. The others in his room were all still fast asleep. Ron muttering something about a kitten, Neville snoring softly.

After being interviewed by Rita Skeeter for over an hour Harry had missed the remainder of his Charms class. Instead of going back there he had stopped in his dormitory to drop off his books and then he had headed down to dinner. As Snape had predicted, he wasn't there. However, it wasn't until Harry had scanned the teacher's table looking for the man that he realized that his guardian was going to be upset over his talking with Rita Skeeter.

Snape had said in no uncertain terms that he wasn't to have anything to do with the Tournament. Harry was pretty sure that talking to Rita Skeeter for a huge article in The Daily Prophet was doing exactly that. There was also no way to hide it. Snape read The Daily Prophet every morning. The article was going to be in this morning's paper. If Snape didn't already know what Harry had done, he would soon.

Perhaps the worst part of it all was that Harry couldn't even avoid the man. He was due to have breakfast with him in less than an hour.

Slowly Harry rolled out of bed. Careful to be quiet as not to wake his roommates. He quickly pulled a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt out of his trunk and dressed before stepping into his trainers and bending over to lace them.

His only saving grace was that Dumbledore had told him to do the interview. He had to listen to Professors right? How many times had Snape told him that? Surely the man couldn't get mad at him for doing just that could he?

Then again, it was Snape.

Harry hurried down the staircase. His plan was to get to Snape before the man saw the article. He hoped that by doing that he could somehow explain it all to him before he had a chance to get cross.

He was thankful that the Gryffindor Tower was empty. Everyone else was likely just starting to stir.

Harry ducked through the portrait and took off in a sprint to the dungeons. Snape would already be awake, he was sure of it. Hopefully though he was busy with work and hadn't picked up the paper yet.

He flew down the stairs that led to the dungeons. The moment his feet hit the castle floor he ran once more skidding to a stop in front of Snape's door.

He was about to reach out and grab the doorknob when he heard a loud bang. It sounded as though someone had slammed their fist onto a table.

"He deliberately disobeyed me," Snape practically yelled causing Harry to jump backwards despite the fact that his guardian had no idea he was even there. "I strictly forbade him to do anything involving the Tournament and yet here he is, his face is plastered on the front page of the blasted Daily Prophet!"

Harry hoped that whoever answered him wasn't someone that he would be completely mortified by. He couldn't imagine certain adults knowing how angry Snape was at him.

"I am sure that if you speak with Harry he will have an explanation," Remus replied causing Harry to smile softly. He really loved Remus. He would have to remember to tell him that some time. And although he wasn't thrilled about the idea of Remus knowing Snape was this upset with him, he was pleased that his Professor was sticking up for him.

For a fleeting moment Harry wondered if this is what it would have been like if his dad were alive. Would Remus be trying to stick up for him while his dad ranted about his bad behavior? Or would his dad have let him just compete in the Tournament? Somehow with the way Sirius had reacted Harry had a suspicion that his dad would have been trying to pull him out of it as well.

"An explanation?" Snape fumed back. "I gave him one rule to follow. I should march up to his dormitory this very moment and show him exactly what happens when he so blatantly disobeys me."

Harry took a step backwards as if he expected Snape to come storming through the door at any second.

"The interview isn't that bad," Remus replied. "I understand that he disobeyed you but I am sure it could have been much worse."

"Not that bad?" Snape huffed loudly. "He painted a picture of himself as an arrogant celebrity. As though he is proud of being the youngest to ever compete in this Tournament."

"Severus if you just -"

"That alone is an issue as I have told him numerous times that he is not competing," Snape cut Remus off before he could finish his thought. "He will be down here this morning for breakfast and I promise you that I will express to him once more that he is not to be involved with this damn Tournament. If he cannot understand that through words perhaps he will understand it when it is communicated through a paddle across his backside."

Harry blushed involuntarily at his guardian's threat. He absolutely hated that Snape would share that with Remus. He couldn't even complain about it either because than he would have to tell Snape that he had been eavesdropping and he could only guess how pleased the man would be about that. He wondered how many other teachers knew about how Snape punished him. The thought alone caused the redness on his cheeks to spread all the way up to his hairline.

"I am sure that Harry did not mean to come across as an arrogant celebrity. You are well aware of how Rita Skeeter embellishes."

"The boy does not think! I can only imagine what will be said when Cornelius gets his hands on this article. He was quoted as saying that he would be happy if the Ministry would just leave him alone."

Harry's eyes grew wide at Snape's words. He had never said that! That stupid lady had mentioned the Ministry and Harry had said that he didn't know much about their involvement and that he respected what they set out to do. He had actually been really proud of his answer. He was sure that Snape would have been proud of it too!

"It sounds to me as though you and Harry have a lot to discuss this morning."

Harry swore that the man's voice sounded almost sad. Like he hoped Snape would calm down before then.

"I should probably be going."

There was a long moment of silence before Harry heard Remus speak once more.

"As I have told you in the past I do not disagree with how you are raising Harry. I will not deny the fact that James and Lily would be proud and I do not wish to interfere but as I have said, I am sure that there is some explanation for all of this. Harry knows that you read the paper daily. I highly doubt he would do something like this knowing that you would find out nearly instantly. It's not like him."

Once again Harry found himself smiling softly despite the fact that he was about to meet his executioner. Remus really was brilliant. Harry could completely see why his dad had been such a good friend of his.

Harry heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly took several steps back down the hallway. He leaned up against the wall in the hopes that if for some reason Snape came out as well he would somehow camouflage into the brick wall making himself invisible to his guardian.

He watched as the door opened and Remus walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," he said softly instantly feeling like a complete prat. Besides the fact that he was basically getting caught eavesdropping he now knew that Remus was privy to how Snape punished him. Harry had to make himself force the thought out of his mind before his ears burned off his head.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that he is really angry," Harry admitted in a sullen tone.

Remus walked over to Harry and reached out an arm, giving the boy a soft pat on the back.

"It wasn't even my fault," Harry explained. "He is always saying that I have to listen to teachers and Dumbledore told me to do it!"

"I think there is someone else that you should be explaining this to," Remus said with a wink.

"He is going to murder me," Harry mumbled his ears burning.

"Make him listen," Remus suggested. "He will if it is important to you."

When Harry made no attempt to move Remus gave him a small nudge in the direction of Snape's door. "Go on." And then a moment later he added, "I assure you that despite how angry he may seem I won't be attending your funeral anytime soon." He gave Harry a small grin when the teenager looked up at him.

Harry was sure that he couldn't prolong the situation any more. Another moment and he would look like a complete baby to Remus.

Harry nodded softly before taking the first step towards Snape's door.

"I will see you later in class," Remus promised before continuing on his way.

Harry took the last few steps to Snape's door, reached his hand out, and rested it on the doorknob.

He took a deep breath before turning the knob and slowly opening the door.

The moment he crossed over into the parlor his guardian took a firm hold of his right upper arm. Harry was prepared for that all too familiar sting to take over and conquer. What he wasn't prepared for was Snape to lead him across the room and place him firmly in the corner.

"Don't. Move." Snape instructed in a deadly tone.

"You told me to listen to my Professors and other adults," Harry said in a desperate voice. "And Dumbledore fits both! I was just doing what you told me to do! I couldn't say no to him!"

But Snape was so angry that he hadn't heard a single word. His mind was consumed with the article, the fact that his child had disobeyed him yet again, and whether or not he should land a stinging swat to the child's disobedient backside where he stood.

"Quiet," Snape barked. "You are in enough trouble as it is! Do not make this situation worse for yourself."

He strode across the room and sat down in his armchair. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of all the things Harry could have done, this article was likely one of the worst.

Snape's eyes slowly opened and drifted down to the coffee table, locking with Harry's eyes in the picture that was plastered on the front page.

"Snaaape," came an insistent whine from the corner. "You have to listen to me!"

The sound of the child whining snapped Snape from his thoughts. He hated that whine. Harry was fourteen and in Snape's opinion far too old to be behaving in such a manner.

"You will stand in that corner silently or so help me Harry you will go over my knee for a dose of the paddle this morning," Snape threatened.

"No!" Harry replied. He refused to be punished for something he couldn't help. "Dumbledore pulled me from class. He told me to do it. _You_ told me to listen to Professors!"

Snape sighed softly, " _Harry_ ," he said sternly.

Harry stomped his foot in anger before turning around to face his guardian. "No!" He dared to say. "I had to listen to him! You always say that I have to listen to adults and Professors. I had to do it! I couldn't say no to him!"

"Turn around and face that corner," Snape snapped. "How dare you stomp your foot at me like a toddler. I thought perhaps that a warning would be enough to deter your behavior but clearly I was wrong. Therefore you can sit on a sore behind for your morning class. But before that you will complete your time in the corner. Now obey me and turn around at once!"

Harry held his guardian's stare for another moment before admitting defeat and turning back around. He hated this. He knew that Snape would be upset about the interview but he was being impossible. He wouldn't even try and understand. And he hated this stupid corner. It was boring and childish. He hated that he had to stand and stare at the wall and think about the fact that he was going to be walloped in a few minutes. Every second that he stared at the boring white paint he felt worse for himself.

Snape picked up the paper, his eyes scanning the article once more. He took a deep breath in an attempt to reign his temper in. He forced himself to listen to what his son had said - to hear him. He _had_ told Harry on numerous occasions that he was to listen to his Professors and obey them.

"Come here," Snape beckoned to his son.

Harry made no attempt to move. "I'm not coming over there so that you can punish me for something I didn't have a choice over," Harry boldly replied. "I'm not."

"I believe that you are already being punished," Snape answered. "I also believe that I asked you to do something and I expect you to obey me."

Harry wanted nothing more but than to stay rooted to his spot but he wasn't daft. He knew that if he continued to push Snape it would only make matters worse for him.

Slowly he turned on his heel and walked to his guardian.

"I understand what you are saying," Snape said in a surprisingly calmer toner. "And you are right. I have told you to listen to both Professors as well as other adults. You said that _Professor_ Dumbledore pulled you out of class and told you to do this interview?

Harry nodded. "He introduced me to Rita Skeeter and the other champions were there but she wanted to interview me first. And I didn't even say half of what she said I did! I never said that about the Ministry and I didn't act the way she said I did either!"

Snape raised a curious eyebrow, "How are you aware of what the article quoted you as saying?"

"Hermione gets The Daily Prophet everyday," Harry quickly supplied. "It was on a table in the common room before I came down and I read it."

"Rita Skeeter is known for her embellishments," Snape replied. He sighed softly before he continued. "In the future regardless of who asks you to do so, you will not have anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament. I intend to personally speak to Professor Dumbledore about this matter as well as future issues related to the Tournament."

"Am I still in for it?" Harry asked blushing slightly.

"You are not," Snape replied. "However should this happen again…"

"It won't," Harry promised before his guardian could finish his threat.

"Then we will let this go," Snape said as he stood. "I believe breakfast should be ready."

* * *

"I got some information," Ginny said in a hushed voice.

She, Harry, and Hermione were the only ones in the back hallway by the greenhouse. The hallway would likely be deserted for at least another hour. Still, she knew that the information she had was sensitive and sometimes she swore that even the walls could hear you at Hogwarts.

"About the first task?" Harry questioned anxiously.

Ginny nodded. "Ron told me actually," she admitted. "He actually found out from Charlie."

Harry heard Hermione gasp slightly though he couldn't quite figure out why.

"It's dragons," Ginny said confirming Hermione's fear. "Each champion will have to steal an egg from a dragon."

Harry felt his stomach drop at her words. He wasn't sure how it hadn't immediately registered in his brain that Charlie Weasley worked with dragons. Ron must have mentioned it to him at least a hundred times. Of course if Ginny found out because Charlie had told Ron it would have something to do with dragons.

"Breath Harry," Hermione instructed him gently.

Harry hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until his friend said something. He slowly let out his breath willing his body to remain calm. Snape had told him he wasn't competing. There was absolutely no need to freak out.

"They are already here too," Ginny added. "They have them in the Forbidden Forest. Apparently Charlie said they are only about a fifteen minute walk in, just behind Hagrid's."

"I should go try and see them," Harry said more to himself than the girls. "I could use my cloak. Just to see what I am really up against." He glanced in Hermione's direction waiting for her to tell him how mental he was.

"I actually don't think that is a bad idea," she said shocking Harry. "If for some reason Snape can't figure out a way to prevent you from competing than you should know what you are up against. I think that you should go tonight. The first task is only one week away. Once you know how big the dragon is and what it is capable of we will still have six days to try and figure out a way for you to defeat it."

Once again Harry felt his stomach drop. He had no idea how he was supposed to defeat a dragon. He was sure that the other Champions knew spells that he hadn't even dreamed of yet that they could use. And Snape wasn't going to be any help. The man didn't even want to talk about the Tournament let alone try and help him figure out how to compete in it. Harry was positive that Snape would bloody belt him just for preparing for the first task.

"Right," Harry replied. "I'll go tonight. I'll use my cloak."

"Should one of us come with you?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "My cloak can really only fit one person these days. We're bigger than we used to be. It's too risky for more than just me to be under my cloak."

"Just don't get caught," Hermione offered her advice.

"Er right, thanks," Harry retorted sarcastically before turning his attention to Ginny. "Thanks Gin, for finding out everything that you did about the first task. It was brilliant of you, really."

The redhead grinned softly. "Of course! I'm just glad I could help."

* * *

"I have told you countless times that Harry is not a Champion! How dare you wait until I am out of the castle and then have that insufferable Rita Skeeter interview him!"

"Now Severus," Albus replied calmly. "I did not plan for Ms. Skeeter to interview him. She arrived at the castle unexpected and requested an interview with each of the Champions. I could not deny her that. It is a timeless tradition that the Champions be interviewed for the local paper."

"Harry is not a Champion!" Snape thundered.

"His name came out of the Goblet. We have yet to find a solution that would prevent him from competing or being expelled. Therefore at this moment he is still considered a Champion," Albus reasoned. "I do not want to see Harry compete anymore than you do Severus but until we find a resolution I cannot pretend as though he is not a Champion."

"The hell you can't," Snape snarled. "I have read the rules over dozens of times and nowhere in them does it state that the Champions must give interviews!"

"It is not in the rules, as I just said it is a tradition dating back over one hundred years."

"And it ends here with Harry," Snape countered. "He is not doing any more interviews. Skeeter lied about the majority of what he said as well as about his personality while giving the interview! Have you any idea how Cornelius and the others at the Ministry will react to this? He was already threatening to take Harry before this blasted interview!"

"Cornelius is aware of how Ms. Skeeter writes her interviews. I will speak with him and remind him that she tends to change things for the amusement of her readers."

"If Cornelius uses this interview in any way to revoke my custody of Harry I will _never_ forgive you for it Albus."

"I would never forgive myself for such a thing," Albus replied sadly. "As I have assured you I will speak with him. Your custody of Harry will not be in jeopardy over the interview he did. You have my word Severus."

* * *

Harry slowly crept out of the side door by the lake. His cloak was in place covering every inch of his pajama clad body as well as his trainers.

He looked up at the sky as a blast of lighting lite it up seconds after thunder clapped loudly. It was pouring outside.

The rain was actually so hard that Harry had nearly backed out of going at all. Hermione had been right though. After tonight it would be six days until the first task. He didn't want to waste another day not preparing himself and he really felt that he could not do that until he saw the dragons. He was going to have to hang his cloak to dry out for a few days but it would be worth it.

He was holding out hope that maybe they were just babies or even teenagers. He couldn't imagine that they would be expected to go up against a full grown dragon. But then, Snape did say that students had died in the past.

The sky lite up with lightning once more making it look more like noon than just after midnight. Seconds after the thunder roared once more.

Harry walked towards Hagrid' hut as quickly as he dared. He would have liked to run so that he could get back and out of the rain faster but he knew that if he did that he risked his feet showing. The last thing he needed was someone seeing his trainers running across the grounds this late at night.

As he passed Hagrid's huts he took note that the man either wasn't home or was already asleep. The entire hut was dark and not a puff of smoke was coming from his chimney.

Harry needed to remember to make it a point to ask Snape if he could go visit Hagrid soon. With all the excitement of the Tournament Harry hadn't even been to see the man yet. Of course he had seen him around the grounds a time or two but it wasn't the same as having a proper visit. Harry missed visiting with Hagrid.

Harry stepped into the Forbidden Forest. A memory of his first few weeks with Snape instantly flashed through his mind. He had purposely gone into the Forest several times just to prove to himself that he didn't have to listen to Snape. Harry nearly laugh out loud at the very idea of him doing something like that now. The thought of how disappointed Snape would be in him if he knew what he was doing at the present moment was enough to make Harry was to sick up.

He slowly walked through the Forest careful to listen for any sounds of another person or a strange creature. It was impossible to walk silently on the leaf and trig covered ground. If he heard anyone else he was going to have to freeze in his spot.

Again he considered running. He doubted that dragons had just been left alone in the woods though. Someone must be out there with them and if that someone saw his trainers he was as good as caught. He had no choice but to walk slowly.

Harry shivered in the cold, wet night air.

His cloak was soaked. So far it was preventing him from getting wet but Harry wasn't sure that eventually the water wouldn't seep through.

The Forest illuminated for a moment as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. Harry quickly learned around to assure himself that he was alone. He wished that he had some way to know how long he had been walking. If he had to make an educated guess he would say five minutes but somehow it felt a little longer than that.

He stepped over a fallen tree as carefully as he could though he was sure that his feet had been visible even if only for just a moment.

After walking for a few more moments he finally heard voices shouting ahead of him.

Once again he was hit with the overwhelming urge to run. His cloak was heavy from all the rain and it was started to drench straight through in spots. Water was dripping down Harry's back as well as down his nose. He was shivering slightly and trying his hardest to do so quietly.

He walked under large tree branches that had been blocking his view deeper into the Forest. The moment that he passed under them he saw bright light coming from just a few hundred feet in front of him.

Harry walked faster, careful not to begin jogging. He could hear people yelling and the loud sounds of dragons.

He stopped abruptly as he spotted two large dragons. One was asleep but the other was flapping its wings so fiercely that it was causing the trees nearby to literally bend in half due to the force of the wind it was creating. It stopped for a moment, breathing fire into the air so hot that Harry could feel the warmth from where he was standing, which really wasn't all that close.

Harry instantly felt his stomach flip over itself, the blood draining from his face, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

He wouldn't stand a chance up against one of these dragons.

All he would be allowed was his wand and he was sure he didn't know a single spell that would help him in a situation like that. Even if he somehow managed to cast a Body Binding spell powerful enough to work, the dragon would still be able to breath fire. And he was sure that six days was not nearly enough time to learn a spell that would help him.

He felt his dinner slosh around in his stomach once more. If he had to go up against one of these dragons he was going to fail. He didn't doubt that for one moment. In the same breath, if Snape somehow managed to get him out of it he was going to look like the world's biggest coward. He was going to look like he was too scared of the dragon and he begged and cried until Snape fixed it.

Harry sighed softly as he slowly started backing away from the arena. The wet earth had now gone completely through his trainers as well as his socks and his feet were freezing cold. He was going to have to dry out his wet clothing in front of the fireplace tonight. He was too afraid that a nosey house elf would end up collecting them for the washing and somehow realize that if his clothing was wet he must have been out in the rain. He was sure that somehow word of it would get back to Snape.

He was still walking backwards when he nearly fell over a large patch of vines. His right foot instantly got stuck and Harry stumbled for a moment before catching himself and balancing out.

Harry tried to wiggle his foot free but the vine seemed to have a firm grip on it.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they?" The familiar voice said.

Harry turned his head to the left to see Hagrid and Remus only twenty feet from him. The rain seemed to be falling everywhere but onto them and Harry was sure that they knew some spell to prevent themselves from getting wet. He was envious that he didn't know it as well.

Harry held his breath praying that he wasn't about to get caught. Slowly and carefully he leaned over and quietly began trying to pry his right foot from the vines.

"Quite beautiful," Remus agreed. "Also quite deadly."

"Mostly misunderstood," Hagrid replied. "I'm sure if they were had the chance to bond with someone they could be tamed."

"Don't get any ideas Hagrid," Remus chuckled softly. "This lot will be gone by this time next week. I only hope that Severus finds his solution and Harry isn't made to go up against one of them."

"Oh he can't!" Hagrid exclaimed as Harry finally got his foot free. "He isn't old enough to know the proper spells."

Harry quickly stepped out of the vines. He would have liked to stay and here the rest of the conversation but he was too cold and too afraid of being caught.

He quickly started walking back towards the castle careful to walk slowly enough so his feet would remain hidden.

* * *

Harry didn't stop moving until he was back in the Gryffindor common room. The moment he was inside he peeled off his socks and placed them as well as his trainers in front of the roaring fire. Next to pulled off his pajama shirt and laid that out in front of the fire as well. He knew that the house elves would find them there in the morning and somehow know that they were his. Hopefully by then they would be dry though.

After deciding that his pajama pants were hardly even damp he climbed the stairs to his dormitory quite thrilled with himself that he hadn't gotten caught.

He quietly climbed into his bed. There was no way that he could sleep though. He couldn't get the image of the dragons out of his mind nor could he stop thinking about his predicament.

He didn't want to compete. He knew that. He also didn't want to be pulled out though. He could practically hear Malfoy's comments if that happened. He could see the entire school thinking he was a complete and total baby - a coward.

As it stood he didn't think that he had to worry about being removed from the Tournament. Snape could say it all he wanted but he couldn't just pull him from it without finding a loophole. He hadn't been able to do that yet and he was quickly running out of time.

Harry looked up at his ceiling as he tried to remember every spell he had ever learned. It was pointless though. Even the spells that might help him were worthless. He wasn't sure that he could cast any of them powerfully enough to stop a dragon.

Someone was going to die in the Tournament this year and it was going to be him.

 **TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: if medical stuff freaks you out you might want to skip this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all my anonymous reviewers! I wish ya'll had accounts so I could thank you personally but just know that I do appreciate you! Enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it :)**

* * *

Harry rolled onto his side and pulled the heavy quilt over his shoulder as he shivered. He swallowed and instantly regretted it. His throat felt like a thousand knives had cut it up into shreds.

A moment later he found himself shivering once more. The quilt was doing nothing in terms of keeping him warm.

"Harry you've got to get up," Neville said suddenly coming into Harry's view. "We're already late for breakfast."

The idea of food made Harry want to vomit.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said in a hoarse voice his throat hurting more with every word.

"Are you sick?" Neville asked in a concerned voice.

"No," Harry replied despite the fact that he knew it was a bold faced lie. "Just not that hungry. I might sleep for a bit more."

"Okay. Just don't be late for Potions," Neville suggested before walking away.

Harry shivered once more. He thought about getting up to find a shirt, his pajama shirt having been left down by the fire last night, but he didn't have the energy to move. Every part of his body hurt. His head was throbbing, his throat was on fire. His stomach was churning, he was freezing cold, and his entire body felt like he had fallen hundreds of feet off of his broom.

He wanted to sleep.

Everything in him wanted nothing more than to rest but he couldn't get warm enough and his head wouldn't stop pounding. His eyes hurt and every little sound made his head throb even more. Harry was sure that he could even hear the light shining through the windows.

He sniffled hard as he shivered once more. Throughout his entire childhood he had been sick numerous times. His aunt and uncle never cared. He was still made to go to school and do his endless list of chores. He only saw a doctor once a year for his physical in order to go to school. He had fought through every illness without any help from anyone and he could do it again.

Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Breakfast was halfway over. He had to get up, get dressed, and get to Potions. If he was late Snape would go mental. As it stood he was likely already going to get an earful for missing breakfast.

Harry slowly sat up. The pain in his head instantly intensified. His stomach churned so badly that he was sure at any moment he was going to vomit all over his bed. His throat burned like he had swallowed fire. He was shivering so badly that his teeth were chattering. _Maybe he did need help._ He decided that he would go to Snape after Potions and tell him that he was sick. Surely Snape wouldn't know that he had been out in the pouring rain. There were numerous things that could make a person sick. It could be a virus that was already brewing long before last night.

Carefully, as to not cause himself any more pain, Harry stood up. He forced himself to swallow the wave of nausea that hit him like a ton of bricks. He walked across the room and pulled his school uniform from his wardrobe. The task alone completely wore him out and he found himself sitting on the edge of his trunk breathing heavily.

It took him a moment to feel as though he had enough strength to get dressed. As he buttoned his school shirt he wondered how some rain had made him so sick. A little cold he could understand but he felt like he was dying. Harry was nearly positive that it wasn't the rain at all. He must have been coming down with something before he went out last night.

Harry leaned over to tie his shoes. The action made him feel as though his entire stomach was going to come up and out of his mouth. He quickly sat up straight once more and brought his foot onto his trunk to tie his laces.

He contemplated going to the Hospital Wing but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He liked Poppy well enough but he didn't love her poking and prodding at him. Harry was sure that she would force a dozen potions into him not bothering to even offer to flavor them. Snape would be the much better option. Harry swore to himself that the moment class was over he would tell his guardian just how bad he felt.

* * *

"The Blood-Replenishing Potion is a potion that tops up the blood levels of the drinker after blood loss from injury or other means," Snape lectured.

The classroom was dark, the overhead projector being the only light in the room as it illuminated a detailed outline of multiple potions and their properties. Snape was going through each one and defining them as the class took extensive notes.

Harry was trying hard to pay attention. His head was still pounding and his stomach was still churning. His throat felt as though it was bleeding it hurt so badly. His back, legs, and arms hurt. His eyes were heavy and despite his thick school sweater he was still freezing cold.

"The Deflating Draught causes anything swollen by magical means to shrink back to normal size. This is the opposite to a Swelling Solution and acts as an antidote to it."

Harry felt his eyes slowly closing. A second later he put his head down on his desk. He didn't care that he was in the middle of class. He didn't care if Snape got angry. All he cared about was closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione hissed in a desperate voice. "Harry!"

"Ms. Granger!" Snape snapped as he flicked his wrist causing the classroom to light up once more. "I do not recall asking you to wake Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for your sheer meddling." He paused for a moment as he watched the girl's face turn bright red. If his son had been awake he would be getting a horrible glare for scolding the boy's best friend. "Now as long as no one else would like to act foolishly you may be dismissed."

Hermione glanced at her sleeping friend with a worried face before gathering her books and hurrying out of the classroom.

Snape walked down the aisle and stood next to his son's desk. He waited until the last student had left the room before he picked up Harry's Potion book and dropped it loudly onto the boy's desk causing him to jump, his head jerking up.

"How dare you have the audacity to sleep during my class," Snape hissed. "And on top of that you missed breakfast? I have half a mind to tan your hide right here in my classroom!"

"No," Harry replied in a sad voice.

"What did you just say to me? I have warned you countless times about answering me in such a cheeky manner young man," Snape snarled.

"I'm sick," Harry said quietly.

Snape's face quickly changed from angry to concerned. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Harry's forehead.

"You are burning up," Snape said tenderly. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Since I woke up," Harry answered honestly noting that as he did a small look of sternness crept into his guardian's features. "I was going to tell you after class. I promise I was."

"You should have told me the moment that you woke," Snape replied as he beckoned for Harry to stand. "Surely you know that I would have excused you from class this morning."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he slowly stood up. He watched as Snape picked up his books.

"Let's get you into bed."

Harry walked through the classroom as his guardian followed him.

"Aside from the fever you have, what else is bothering you?" Snape questioned as they started down the long hallway to his quarters.

"My throat hurts," Harry replied. "My whole body aches too and I keep feeling like I might get sick but I haven't." He paused for a moment as they approached the door to the parlor. His new symptom hadn't been there when he had woken up and Harry wondered if it was even worth mentioning. Surely it couldn't have anything to do with the flu he had caught. "My feet and legs itch. That just started though."

Snape raised an eyebrow as the pair walked into the parlor. He shut the door behind them before turning to his son.

"Sit on the couch please and take off your shoes."

Harry sat down and used his feet to push off his trainers and then his socks. He was laying back on the couch, his head rested on the comfortable big cushion.

"Interesting," Snape said in a serious tone. "Quite peculiar actually."

"What is?" Harry asked his eyes now closing. He was thankful that Snape's couch was so soft. He was sure that if he opened his eyes his head was going to explode.

"This rash that is currently all over your feet and spreading up your legs paired with your other symptoms is caused by a plant known as Venenum Sanguis. It grows in large patches of vines. Usually the closest known plant would be hundreds of miles away however, within the last few months one sprouted up in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry swallowed hard instantly regretting his decision to do so. He was sure his throat had never been so sore in his life. His stomach flipped over itself but it wasn't the nausea anymore. It was that familiar feeling of dread - the giant squid doing violent laps. Harry felt his heart beating out of his chest. It was so loud that he could hear it thumping away.

When Snape was met by silence he spoke once more. "There must be some mistake. Some other explanation for this. Surely you wouldn't deliberately disobey the rules and venture into the Forbidden Forest? You wouldn't act so carelessly would you Harry?"

Harry could feel the lump already forming in the back of his throat. He could hear the disappointment in his guardian's voice and it felt way worse than any sickness could. He loved Snape more than he could ever explain in words and he absolutely hated this feeling of upsetting him yet again.

Once more Harry refused to answer him so Snape continued. "Especially after being told numerous times how dangerous the Forest can be. I believe in the past you have even been punished for venturing into it. I know! Someone else must have gone into the Forest and somehow collected a piece of the vine. They must have rubbed it on you while you were fast asleep. Perhaps it was Mr. Malfoy or even Mr. Weasley, his anger over your name coming out of the Goblet far too strong. Or perhaps it was so windy last night that a piece of the plant somehow snapped off and flew through the air. Incredibly it flew into your dormitory window and landed on you. Perhaps I should summon Minka and have her check your dormitory for the plant before another student touches it and becomes infected. As I know that you would _never_ do something so defiant, so dangerous, and so disrespectful to the rules which I have set. And certainly not when you are aware of what the punishment would be for such a disobedient act."

"Stop," Harry finally answered in a hoarse voice as he brought his head up. He willed himself not to cry. He was too old to act like such a baby over getting into trouble. Even if the tone of Snape's voice was enough to make him want to fling himself off the Astronomy Tower. "You know that none of that happened."

"Are you admitting to me that you went into the Forbidden Forest after you have been told countless times to stay out of it? And I suppose you did so under that blasted cloak of yours?"

Harry swallowed hard once more causing his throat to feel as though it was going to burst into flames. He shrugged softly before nodding.

"To bed. Now." Snape said in a stern voice. "Night clothes on. I will be in in just a moment."

Despite the fact that all morning moving had been a struggle Harry suddenly had no problem scrambling to his feet and quickly moving towards his bedroom.

Harry was sure that he had never changed clothes so quickly in his life. His only solace was that he didn't think Snape would actually punish him while he was sick. He couldn't be that mad could he?

Harry climbed into his bed. He still felt horrible about how things had gone with his guardian but he couldn't help but feel thankful for how comfortable his bed was.

He wondered what the man was doing. He prayed that he wasn't transfiguring something into a paddle. Harry's whole body was already so sore that he was sure he would break with one whack.

A moment later Snape walked into the room with a silver tray in his hands.

"Roll over onto your stomach," Snape instructed.

Harry wanted to ask why but he was sure that he wasn't in any position to question his guardian. He quickly rolled over onto his stomach, his glasses pressing into his pillow.

He heard Snape set the tray down on the bedside table before the man reached his hand over Harry's head so that the boy could see it.

"Glasses."

Harry's hand quickly traveled to his face as he pulled his glasses off and handed them to his guardian.

"This is quite the mess that you have gotten yourself in," Snape said as he placed the glasses next to the tray. "Venenum Sanguis is very poisonous. Luckily the rash has only spread as far as your knees. Had it spread any further I likely would not have been able to treat you myself and you would currently be laying in a bed in St. Mungos. However, despite the fact that it is still in the early stages it will take some time before you begin to feel better and the process to get you there will not be easy. I certainly hope that your venture into the Forbidden Forest was worth it."

Snape moved the large quilt off of his son before sitting on the edge of his bed. In one swift motion he lowered both his pajama pants and his shorts.

"Snaaape nooo," Harry whined. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was in for a walloping. "I'm sick."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the child's dramatics but the whining kept him from doing so. "Although it would certainly not be undeserved you are not in for a spanking at this moment. We will deal with your blatant disrespect for the rules after you are well."

Harry turned his head to the other side. His vision was blurry but he saw Snape's hand reach onto the tray and pick up a needle.

As if his body was acting without his consent Harry instantly rolled back over and pulled the quilt over him. The fear that had taken over his body was far worse than any walloping could have caused.

"What in the world?" Snape questioned in an astonished tone.

"I'm not getting a needle," Harry declared firmly. "I'm not."

Snape eyed his son carefully. The boy was clearly frightened. In the four short years that he had known Harry he had never seen him truly terrified. Not after battling a Basilisk nor after facing a form of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head. Not when he told him about his Dark Mark or when discussing the idea of Voldemort returning. Never when awaiting punishment. He had seen him nervous and remorseful but never outright terrified.

"The poison from the plant has made you ill," Snape tried to explain calmly. "That illness can affect your bloodstream. The medicine that is in the needle will heal you faster than any potion could. Receiving the vaccine is not up for debate."

Harry shook his head. His lower lip was trembling both from his sickness and from the fear that was radiating through his body.

" _Harry_ ," Snape said in the tone he reserved for serious scoldings. He thought that perhaps the stern approach would work.

Harry felt his stomach flip at his guardian's pitch. He absolutely despised when Snape said his name that way. It was usually followed by a scolding, a walloping, or some other form of punishment. Typically it made Harry instantly give in and both obey and apologize profusely.

Today was different though. Instead of his normal reaction Harry shook his head. "No," he said rigidly.

Snape sighed deeply. Clearly being stern was not going to work.

"Harry," Snape said in a much gentler tone. "Surely you can not be this scared of a little needle? It will hardly hurt at all."

Harry shrugged at his guardian's words. He felt like an absolute prat but he could not give in. He hated needles. Every memory he had of them was horrible and traumatizing. He didn't care if Snape paddled him - he didn't even care if he belted him, he wasn't getting a needle.

Snape nodded once before leaning over and placing the needle back on the tray. "Okay," he said tenderly. "Do you wish to discuss why you are so afraid of getting a needle?"

Harry was always so careful about what information he shared about his previous life. He hated the idea of Snape, or anyone, knowing every rotten thing that the Dursleys had said or did to him. Normally he would refuse to talk or tell as little as he possible had to. But his head hurt, his throat was still killing him, his whole body ached, and his stomach was a mess.

"When I was sick they would never take me to the doctor's," Harry tried to explain. "They would never even give me medicine or take care of me or anything. The only time she ever took me to the doctors was to get a physical so I could go to school and she always said that she only did that because then she would be rid of me all day."

Snape felt his blood boil at Petunia's treatment of her nephew. If he didn't think he would lose Harry forever he would pay a visit to the Dursley's and curse them all until they never treated anyone badly again.

"She would always take me to a different doctor than the one that Dudley went to. He was old and mean and he used to call me the little mistake or the burden. He would hurt me when he poked at me. Push me onto the scale and then pull me off all rough."

Snape had a vision of finding this muggle doctor and torturing him until he begged for mercy.

"And I would always have to get a shot and he was never nice about it. He just shoved it into me roughly with no warning and if I cried he would smack me right where the shot had gone and she wouldn't even stop him, she would just laugh." Harry paused a little shocked at himself that he had just told Snape so much. His guardian looked furious. Harry didn't even care if the man's anger was directed towards him. "I'm not getting a shot", he repeated once more. "You can't make me Snape."

Snape resisted the urge to point out that he could absolutely make the child if he wanted to. His thoughts were too consumed by how wretched a life his child had once had. He would have liked to erase every bad moment from Harry's memory.

Snape was also overwhelmingly touched. He knew from his own experience how difficult it could be to share bad childhood memories. His child had shown great bravery in sharing so much with him. Snape was quite sure that had the roles been reversed he would not have been able to do so.

"As I have already told you, this is not up for debate. You need the vaccine and you will receive it. Not only now but again tonight and for the next few days, twice daily."

Harry's eyes instantly filled with tears threatening to spill over at any moment.

"However I do promise you that I will not act as that doctor did. We will get through this together."

Harry gave his guardian a desperate look.

"You have my word that I will talk you through the entire process and I will not inject you until you are ready - within reason," Snape added hastily. He would not sit here for hours on end. Not over a small needle.

"Snaaape," Harry whined.

For a moment Snape considered fetching a Draught of Peace for his child but he instantly decided against it. Although it would calm Harry a great deal and make Snape's job a lot easier he did not feel as though masking his fear would help the teenager in the long run. This was a situation that was best dealt with head on.

"You are far too old to whine," Snape replied. "Now trust me Harry and roll back over."

Harry wanted to refuse but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He did trust Snape. Maybe more than he trusted anyone else. He wanted the man to believe that.

Slowly Harry rolled back over burying his face in his pillow. At least then if he cried Snape wouldn't see. He didn't protest as Snape removed the quilt once more.

Harry listened intently at the sound of Snape picking up the needle once more.

"I am going to clean the area first," Snape explained. "It won't hurt a bit however it will be a tad cold. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded into his pillow. A few tears had already escaped from his eyes and he didn't trust himself to speak. He held his breath as he felt something cold wipe across a small spot on his bum.

"Now that the area has been properly disinfected I am going to give you the vaccine. I give you my word that I will be as gentle as I possibly can. It will take all of five seconds and then it will be over."

Harry felt the fear rising up in him. He quickly pulled his head up from the pillow suddenly not caring if Snape saw his tears. "I'm thirsty," he said surprising even himself. "Can I have something to drink first."

There was a long moment of silence and then Snape stood and reached onto the tray and picked up a glass of water. He handed it to Harry who had propped himself up on his elbows.

Snape watched as Harry took the tiniest sip of water wincing horribly as it passed down his throat before handing the glass back to him. Snape did not believe for a moment that the child had been thirsty.

He was stalling and Snape knew it.

After placing the glass back onto the tray Snape sat on the edge of the bed once more.

"Are you ready now?"

Harry shrugged softly before burying his head into his pillow once more.

The child's shoulders shook slightly and Snape did not have a doubt in his mind that he was crying.

"I promise you Harry it will be over before you even know it has happened."

Snape needed some sign of permission. Despite the fact that he could easily give Harry the vaccine, he would not do so without his son's consent. When none came Snape tried once more.

"If you had let me do this before you had a drink it would already be over."

Harry nodded into his pillow. "Okay do it," came the muffled reply.

Snape put a hand on Harry's lower back, gently rubbing small circles, before his other hand administered the needle.

The moment that Snape withdrew it he placed it back on the tray and carefully pulled Harry's pajama pants back up to their rightful place before he continued rubbing the boy's back.

"You did very well," Snape said in a kind voice. "Very well indeed."

Harry slowly rolled over with tear stains on his cheeks. His eyelashes were still wet. "It wasn't as bad as I remembered it," he admitted in a hoarse voice. "And you are a lot nicer than that doctor was."

"I'll remind you of that when you are well again and we discuss the behavior that made you sick in the first place," Snape said as he reached over to the tray once more, picking up three small vials.

"I'm sick," Harry complained. "Isn't that punishment enough?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's words as he handed him the first vial. "I have already flavored all three to peppermint so I expect absolutely no argument about taking them nor any of that horrible whining."

Harry sat up and brought the first vial to his lips swallowing the contents before handing it back to his guardian and taking the second vial from his hand.

"You didn't answer my question," Harry pointed out before swallowing the potion in the second vial.

He swapped it with Snape for the third one.

"What question might that be?"

"Isn't being sick enough punishment?" Harry asked once more before bringing the third vial to his lips.

"Absolutely not," Snape replied. "What you did was incredibly irresponsible and blatantly disobedient. In fact I am only nursing you back to health so that once you are well I can blister your backside."

Harry squirmed slightly at the threat as he handed the final vial back to the man.

"But I really feel horrible," Harry tried.

"Which is your own fault," Snape reminded him as he placed the vials back on the tray and picked up a small jar.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is a salve for your rash though I must warn you that it may sting a bit," Snape explained.

"Can't you do something to it to make it not sting?"

"I cannot," Snape replied as he pushed Harry's pajama pants up revealing his feet and lower legs. He unscrewed the lid on the jar and dipped his fingers into the salve before applying a liberal amount to Harry's right leg.

Harry hissed in pain. "That burns!"

Snape worked quickly to rub the salve in to the teeanger's foot and leg as Harry winced in pain. The moment the last of it absorbed into the boy's skin he moved onto the left side causing the same reaction.

"That was worse than the shot!" Harry complained as Snape fixed his pajama pants and pulled the quilt over him once more.

"Perhaps it will work as a deterrent to keep you out of places that you are not allowed."

Snape picked up a thermometer from the tray. "Arm up," he instructed.

Harry obediently lifted his right arm allowing his guardian to reach under his shirt and place the thermometer in his armpit. Harry lowered his arm and a moment later a bright red light illuminated his entire side.

Snape pulled the thermometer out and eyed it carefully. "103.7," he read. "A few degrees higher and you would be in St. Mungo's. I certainly hope that you are proud of the situation that you put yourself in."

"I'm sorry," Harry said in a miserable voice as Snape placed the thermometer back on the tray and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled a second quilt from the top shelf.

"Oh you will be," Snape promised as he opened the quilt and placed it over his son. "I am going to cancel the remainder of my classes for the day," Snape informed him. "You will sleep and when you wake you will eat some lunch."

"I'm not tired," Harry complained.

"The Dreamless Sleep that you just took will begin to take effect and then you will be."

"You didn't tell me that I was taking Dreamless Sleep," Harry complained with a hint of a whine. He didn't know why he was complaining. Snape was making him better and he had wanted to sleep all morning.

"I don't recall you asking," Snape replied as he pulled the blankets up around Harry's shoulders. "You also took something for your throat as well as something to elevate your fever and headache."

"What about my stomach," Harry questioned through a yawn.

"The vaccine should help your stomach however you may not feel a major improvement until after the second dose," Snape explained as he waved a hand causing the room to grow dark. "Now get some rest."

Harry obediently closed his eyes. He really was exhausted and his bed was more comfortable than he ever remembered it being in the past.

Snape watched as Harry's breathing deepened signifying that the potion had done its job.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead before picking up the tray and exiting the room.

Snape deposited the tray on a shelf in his supply closet before walking into the parlor.

He snapped his fingers causing Minka to appear.

"Master Snape," she bowed deeply.

"Please inform Professor Dumbledore that Harry is ill and therefore I am canceling the remainder of my classes for the day."

"Yes Sir," Minka replied. "I will immediately Sir."

"Thank you. That will be all Minka."

The small house elf bowed once more before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Snape walked over to his desk and retrieved a pile of essays that his sixth year students had written. He figured at the very least he could complete some grading.

In all the years that he had been a Professor he had never canceled a class, let alone an entire days worth of classes.

Not when the war had been raging. Not if he was ill. Not even when he had lost her. Yet one careless, cheeky, disobedient venture into the Forbidden Forest from Harry and an entire day was wasted.

Snape vowed to himself that the moment that child was well he would put him over his knee and paddle the daylights out of him. Better yet, he would lean him over the arm of the couch and make good on his threat to take a strap to his naughty backside. And that would only be after Harry spent a full hour in the corner. Had it been ten years prior Snape would have reported the misbehavior to Harry's Head of his House. A meeting with Minerva's wooden hairbrush would likely do wonders for his little delinquent. However she no longer resorted to such punishment unless it was a last resort and Snape couldn't imagine her doing so with Harry. If he was being completely honest with himself, he couldn't imagine allowing her to either.

The absolute nerve of the child both astounded and unnerved him.

The utter cheek that was required for Harry to actually put on his cloak and venture out. His behavior had not been a mistake. It was a carefully calculated plan and had he not come in contact with the vines he likely would have never been caught. It made Snape wonder how many Forest trips he was not aware of.

Snape sat down in his favorite armchair and picked up a quill from the side table ready to grade. He said a silent prayer that the essays would be intelligent. He did not need anymore annoyances on this day.

Snape began to read over the first essay, making marks and corrections where needed however he was having difficulty concentrating. His thoughts roaming back to his son despite how hard he attempted to resist.

He couldn't help but think about what could have happened had Harry had a different class this morning or no class at all.

Of course the child had said that he had intended to be truthful and seek help for his illness but Snape wasn't convinced that the words hadn't been a lie; blurted out when Harry had seen the rigidness of his guardian's features.

Had even another hour passed the rash would have spread to his torso and the teenanger would be lying in a bed in St. Mungo's right now fighting for his life. The strap certainly would not be undeserved.

Snape sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting his hand fall into his lap after a moment.

Then there had been the ease at which Harry had shared what had been the cause of his paralyzing fear of needles.

Snape was certain that he had felt something shift slightly in the relationship with his son. Of course Harry had shared stories of his past life before but never with such ease and in such detail. Snape could not deny that it felt as though Harry fully trusted him.

The boy had even allowed Snape to administer the vaccine without too much argument or stalling. Snape had expected many more tears. He had expected pouting and whining until his head rang. He had expected stalling followed by defiance. He had expected a full on temper tantrum. Snape had been prepared to keep his patience throughout it as well however, he had been pleasantly surprised when it had not come to that.

Yes there had certainly been a shift.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly opened. His stomach felt wretched. For a moment he actually thought that he was hungry. Then he felt his mouth start to go incredibly dry. He swallowed several times knowing exactly what was happening.

Harry quickly sat up, pushing and kicking the blankets off of him.

He scrambled out of bed and ran down the hallway. He threw the bathroom door open, nearly not making it in time. Seconds later he upheaved into the sink.

Harry wasn't even sure how he had anything in him, he hadn't eaten since the night before.

Seconds later he heaved once more, two tears making their way down his face as he did. His throat felt like it was on fire from the pain.

Harry felt a gentle hand touch his back.

"I'm sorry," he moaned before throwing up once more.

"I'm not quite sure why you are apologizing," Snape said softly as he softly rubbed his sons back. "You can hardly control this."

"Because I went into the Forest and got myself sick," Harry replied gagging after the words left his mouth.

Snape made a soft humming noise in response. He refused to have a serious discussion about this until Harry was feeling better. The child was in no state to really hear and process everything that he had to say and Snape was not going to repeat himself in a day or so.

After a moment of silence Harry stood up straight. "I think I'm done."

Several more tears had leaked from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his pajama sleeve.

"Back into bed with you," Snape said as the hand that had been rubbing Harry's back dropped to his side. "I'm going to get you something to drink and a potion to take that may help your stomach."

Snape waved a hand over the sink causing the mess to vanish.

"I thought you said that the needle would help it," Harry said his voice whining just a bit.

"I also believe that I told you that it would take some time to work effectively," Snape replied. "Earlier you were not vomiting. Now that you are I believe a potion for your stomach would do wonders."

Harry sighed softly as he padded down the hall towards his room. He watched as Snape stopped at his supply closet and withdrew a small vial.

"You said you would get me a drink too," Harry reminded him as he passed the man.

"And I shall. Into bed, now please. I will be right there."

Harry walked into his bedroom and climbed into his bed. He pulled the heavy quilts over him as he began shivering once more. He reached his arm down under the blankets and scratched his left shin.

"Do not scratch," Snape instructed as he walked into the room. "You will only irritate the rash."

"But it itcheeees." Harry's hand instantly stopped scratching and reappeared on top of the quilt.

"I imagine that it does," Snape replied ignoring the child's whining. "However you still have an hour before I can apply more salve to it."

"That stuff burns," Harry complained with a frown.

"Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences before you disregarded the rules," Snape pointed out as he held his hand out containing the vial.

"I said I was sorry," Harry reminded the man as he slowly sat up.

"Not as sorry as you will be when you are well," Snape retorted as Harry took the potion from his hand. "I fully intend to make sure that this is the last time we have to address this particular subject."

Harry swallowed the potion. It was flavored peppermint and Harry was extremely grateful for it. "You mean sneaking out of the castle?"

Snape took the vial out of his son's hand as he raised a stern eyebrow. "Is there some other misbehavior that I am not aware of?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No I swear. But Snape I had a good reason for sneaking out, I really did!"

"You went to see the dragons," Snape supplied.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"

"Because I know how you think," Snape replied as he handed Harry the glass of water that he had gotten the boy. "Just as I know that you must get it through your thick skull that you will not be competing in the Tournament."

"But what if I have to?" Harry dared to ask as he took a sip of the water. He winced in pain as it traveled down his sore throat. "What if I don't have a choice?"

"I am not discussing this until you are well," Snape declared firmly.

"No you just want to punish me when I am well," Harry replied with a hint of a whine in his tone. He took another small sip of the water wincing once more.

"Incorrect. I want to have a long discussion about your actions as well as the Tournament. After said discussion, you will have a long session over my knee."

"That's not fair," Harry whined loudly. "I'm sick!"

"You are also not the adult and you do not decide what is fair and what is not," Snape replied. "You broke a major rule and I happen to think that warming your backside for doing so is completely fair."

Harry frowned at his guardian before taking one more sip of water and then handing the glass back to the man.

"Then I'll stay sick," Harry decided. The moment he said it he felt extremely immature but he didn't care. He felt horrible. Snape should take that into consideration and not punish him at all for sneaking out.

Snape rolled his eyes at his son's childish dramatics. "You will do everything I ask of you to make yourself well. Should you refuse I will add to your punishment when you are well."

"Git," Harry muttered softly to himself as he laid down and rolled onto his side, turning his back to his guardian.

"Watch your cheek," Snape said sternly as he landed a soft smack to Harry's backside.

He knew it hadn't hurt. Aside from the fact that the boy had two quilts covering his bum, Snape had hardly put any force into the smack. Snape had not intended for it to hurt. He had intended for it to get his child's attention. Despite that, Harry rolled over and scowled at the man.

"I'm siiiick," he whined.

"If you do not stop with that aggravating whining I promise you Harry that when you are well you will spend five minutes in the corner for every word that comes out of your mouth in a whine," Snape threatened. "Now try and rest. I will wake you in an hour for your vaccine and medications."

"I just woke up. I'm not even tired," Harry complained.

"I don't recall telling you to sleep. I told you to rest," Snape replied. He was beginning to feel his patience running thin at Harry's incessant whining and complaining. "Now stay in this bed for the next hour unless you need to use the bathroom or there will be a consequence for your actions regardless of whether or not you are sick."

Harry frowned deeply at these words. This wasn't fair! He was sick and Snape still smacked him and now he was threatening him. "Okay," he agreed in a soft voice.

Snape nodded as he placed the glass of water on Harry's bedside table. "If you need me, summon Minka and she will retrieve me."

"Okay," Harry said once more through a yawn.

* * *

Snape was on the last essay that he needed to grade. He was pleased that he had finally made some progress. He had summoned Minka twice in the past three quarters of an hour and both times she had assured him that Harry was fast asleep in his bed.

The child was absolutely exhausting him. Under normal circumstances Harry could wear him out but when he was sick it was ten times worse. It wasn't even time for supper yet and Snape felt as though he could go to bed at any moment.

He glanced up at the clock noting that he had fifteen minutes until he would need to wake Harry for his medications. He prayed that giving him the vaccine would be easier this time around.

The thought was barely out of his mind when his son appeared in the parlor. His pillow was in his left hand as his right hand dragged one of his quilts behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay in your bed," Snape said in a stern voice.

"Don't be mad," Harry said in a whiny voice. "I wanted to lay on the couch."

Without waiting for Snape's reply Harry put his pillow on the couch and instantly laid down on it, pulling his quilt over him.

"Absolutely not," Snape replied. "You are sick and you should be in bed."

"I don't want to be alone," Harry said in a sullen voice.

"You need another needle as well as more potions and the salve applied," Snape explained. "Therefore you need to go back to your bed."

"Can't you just do it here?" Harry questioned in a small voice.

Snape noted that the boy had not complained about needing another shot as he had expected him to do so.

"If I allow it then you will allow me to do what it takes to care for you without resisting or stalling the process."

Harry thought about his guardian's words. The needle hadn't been nearly as bad as he remembered it being in the past. Snape talking him through it had really helped. The salve burned something horrible but Harry guessed he could handle it.

"Will you talk me through the needle again?" Harry asked thoroughly hating himself for sounding like such a sodding baby.

"I will however I meant what I just said, there will be no stalling and no resisting or you will go back to your bed."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Snape placed the essays on the side table before walking down the hall to retrieve the necessary supplies from his storage closet.

He reappeared in the parlor a moment later with the silver tray.

Harry watched as he placed the tray on the table and picked up the thermometer. Before Snape could tell him to do so he raised his right arm.

Snape placed the thermometer under the boy's armpit and Harry dropped his arm to his side. A moment later he removed it and read it carefully.

"102.6," Snape read. "A vast improvement."

"Do you think I will better by the night after tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Hermione and I were going to go visit Hagrid."

"How do you know that you won't be on restriction?" Snape questioned as he placed the thermometer on the tray and picked up the needle.

"Snaaaaape! That's really not fair! You already said I was going to have to stand in the corner and that you were going to spa- punish me! You can't put me on restriction too!" Harry affirmed. "You can't!"

Snape gave the teenager a stern stare. "You had best get one thing straight. I am the adult and your guardian. If I decide to make you stand in the corner, paddle your bare backside, and put you on restriction until you are of age then I will do so and you will obey me. As it stands I have not decided if you will be on restriction or not however your cheekiness is not persuading me to go any easier on you."

"Sorry," Harry replied. He could feel his ears burning in shame at Snape's words.

"Now please roll over so I may administer the needle."

"Don't be mad," Harry begged as he rolled over onto his stomach.

Snape was silent as he moved the quilt and pulled down Harry's pajama pants and shorts as far as they needed to go.

"Then do not be a cheeky little brat," Snape retorted. He took a deep breath willing himself to calm down before he spoke once more, this time in a much more soothing tone. "I am going to clean the area first just as I did last time."

Harry nodded into his pillow a moment later feeling the coldness.

"Now when you are ready I will give you the needle. As you said earlier, it is not that bad."

Harry wanted to stall. He wanted to put this off for as long as he possibly could but he had told Snape that he wouldn't and he really didn't want to have to go back to his bed. He also didn't want to make his guardian mad. After all, his bare bum was on display.

"I'm ready," Harry said as he once again turned his head so that his face was buried in his pillow.

Snape couldn't help the shocked look that took over his face. Despite Harry's agreement to accept the vaccination without resisting or stalling he had still expected the child to go back on his word.

Snape administered the medication as quickly as he possibly could, his left hand once again resting on the small of Harry's back as he did. The moment he was done he returned the boy's clothing to it's rightful spot before standing and placing the needle on the tray and retrieving the three phials of potion.

He handed the first to Harry as the boy sat up and instantly ingested it before handing it back.

"I must say that I am impressed," Snape commented as he handed his son the second vial.

"Well I want to stay on the couch," Harry replied before swallowing the contents of the second phial. "And I don't want to be punished when I am better."

Snape took the second vial from Harry's hand and handed him the third.

"Stop worrying about that now," Snape instructed as Harry swallowed the potion in the third vial.

Harry handed the small glass bottle back over to his guardian before laying back down. "Easy for you to say. It's not your bum."

Snape picked up the small jar and moved the quilts off of Harry's legs. "When we are done here I want you to try and eat some soup."

"My throat still hurts," Harry replied.

"You haven't eaten in nearly twenty four hours," Snape said as he dipped his fingers into the salve and began rubbing it on Harry's left leg. The boy instantly tensed up, his leg twitching slightly.

"It burns so bad," Harry complained loudly. "Do you have to do this?"

"Unfortunately I do," Snape answered as he dipped his finger into the salve once more and set to work on Harry's right leg.

Snape frowned as the child hissed in pain. He did not enjoy this one bit. However, without the salve the rash would not vanish.

Snape finished the job as quickly as he could before pulling Harry's pajama pant legs back down and placing the quilt over his feet once more. He returned the small glass jar to the tray before snapping his fingers and causing a small bowl of tomato soup to appear.

"My throat still hurts," Harry informed his guardian once more.

"So you have said," Snape replied motioning for the teenager to sit up. "Regardless I would like you to try and eat this soup. You cannot go a full day without eating something."

Harry took the spoon and bowl from his guardian. He scooped up a small spoonful of the soup and put it in his mouth. Swallowing caused him to nearly tear up. The hot soup burned his throat in a way he didn't think was possible.

"I can't do it," he said as he held the bowl of soup out for Snape to take. "It's too hot and it hurts. Don't be mad."

Snape sighed softly before taking the bowl. Against his better judgement he waved his hand over it and held it back out for Harry to take.

"I don't want cold soup," Harry complained.

"Take the bowl," Snape instructed.

"It'll be disgusting," Harry whined. "I don't want to eat that."

"Stop with your dramatics," Snape ordered. "Do as I have said and take the bowl."

Harry let out a pitiful sound before taking the bowl from his guardian. He hated when Snape called him dramatic. He wasn't dramatic at all! He would have rather been called a cheeky brat; not that he was that either!

He looked down at the bowl expecting to see the tomato soup. A smile spread across Harry's face as he realized that the soup had been replaced with vanilla ice cream.

"It's ice cream!" Harry stated the obvious happily.

"Against my better judgement it is," Snape replied. "Perhaps something cold will feel better on your throat. Only vanilla though, you do not need all the added sugar that is put in other flavors."

Harry took a large spoonful of the ice cream and ate it. The coldness of it felt amazing on his throat. By the third spoonful his throat was beginning to feel numb.

"I see you are not having a problem getting that down," Snape commented as he sat back down in his armchair.

"No it feels amazing," Harry replied. "Thanks for thinking of it."

"If you are still hungry after that you may have one more bowl but after that you will lie down and try to sleep. The Dreamless Sleep will be kicking in shortly and I will not listen to any cheekiness about fighting it."

Harry resisted the urge to answer with cheek and instead focused on his ice cream. He silently vowed to himself that he would be absolutely perfect from here on out until he was well. He was sure that if he was that it would somehow make up for his trip into the Forbidden Forest and that Snape would forget all about wanting to punish him.

"Thank you again for thinking of it," Harry said as he finished off the last of the bowl and held it out for his guardian to refill.

Snape leaned over and waved a hand over the bowl causing it to fill with vanilla ice cream once more. He was thankful that the ice cream had succeed both in persuading Harry to eat something as well as improving his mood.

Snape hoped that by the morning the teenagers temperature would be even lower. That the rash would be nearly gone. That the child would not vomit again or complain of a sore throat. He was not sure how many more days of this he could take.

 **TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**For sure the longest chapter I have ever written - enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't go!" Harry whined in a pitiful voice. "You don't really have to."

"I missed an entire day of classes yesterday," Snape explained willing himself not to scold the boy for whining. "You are much better today and Minka is capable of watching you and fetching me if need be."

Snape was prepared to cancel his classes for another day. He had even nearly notified Albus that he would be. When Harry had woke though his temperature had dropped a significant amount. The boy hardly had a fever at all now. Harry himself had admitted, after eating ice cream for breakfast, that his throat felt a bit better. He had not vomited since the previous day and Harry had said his head felt better. The rash on his legs was fading at a rapid pace. Snape saw absolutely no reason to cancel his schedule for the day.

"But I want you to stay," Harry whined one more.

"I only have one class this morning. I will only be gone for two hours at most. Then I will return for lunch. You will be absolutely fine until then. The Dreamless Sleep you just took should start working at any moment and you will likely sleep until I return."

"If you only have one class than you could cancel it and stay with me," Harry pointed out with a bit of cheek in his tone. "One class isn't a big deal."

"I will remind you of how much you wanted me around when you are well and I am about to warm your backside for venturing into the Forbidden Forest," Snape replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Snaaaaape," Harry whined loudly. "No!"

"Harry I promise you if that aggravating whining does not stop…" he trailed off willing himself not to threaten the child twice in seconds.

"You can't punish me while I'm sick," Harry said as he pulled the quilt up over his shoulder. "You can't."

"Keep up your whining and your cheeky attitude and I will prove that statement very wrong," Snape said sternly as he snapped his fingers causing Minka to appear at his feet.

"Master Snape," the small elf bowed deeply.

"I will be leaving to teach my morning class. Please see to it that Harry stays on the couch or if he would like he can go back to his bed but nowhere else. If there is an emergency please interrupt my class and notify me."

"Yes Sir," Minka nodded. "Of course Sir."

"Thank you," Snape replied. "That is all Minka."

Minka bowed once more and as quickly as she had appeared she vanished.

Harry made a whining sound before rolling over on the couch, hiding his face in the back cushions.

"As I have already told you I will be back in two hours," Snape said in a tired tone. "I cannot articulate how pleased I would be if your cheekiness and whining is gone when I arrive."

"Just stay," Harry said in a muffled whine, talking into the couch cushions. "I'll be good."

"You will be good regardless," Snape replied as he walked over to the couch and stood in front of Harry, the boys back facing him. "If I hear of any misbehavior while I am gone you will be an exceedingly sorry boy."

"I'm siiiick."

"I cannot recall a single moment in my life when I have been so tempted to cast a silencing charm," Snape mused.

An annoyed "humph" came from the teenager. Followed by a yawn so strong that it shook his small body.

Despite the fact that Snape knew it would likely produce another annoying whine from his son, he landed a light swat to the child's backside.

"Snaaaape!" Harry whined angrily as he quickly rolled over to face his guardian. "Don't! I'm sick!"

"Stop fighting the Dreamless Sleep," Snape instructed sternly. "You need your rest in order to get better. If I come back from my class and Minka tells me that you have not slept I will make you scrub out cauldrons until dinner."

"You can't! I'm siiick!" Harry whined miserably.

"Keep fighting sleep and find out how serious I am," Snape threatened before he fixed the quilt to be sure it was covering his son properly.

Harry yawned once more as he looked up at his guardian. "Don't be mad at me."

"I am leaving now," Snape replied refusing to address his current feelings towards his son. "If you need anything summons Minka. If it is an emergency you may ask her to get me. However, if she pulls me from my class and I come back here to find that there is no real emergency…"

For the second time that morning Snape found himself unable to complete his threat. Despite the fact that he was still furious at his child for his venture into the Forest he felt horrible threatening him several times in one morning.

"You'll be even madder?" Harry asked through another large yawn.

"Indeed," Snape nodded seriously before finding himself going gentle once more. He crouched down in front of the couch so that he and Harry were eye to eye. "Get some rest," he said softly before reaching out a hand and gently ruffling the teenagers hair. "I will be back before you know it."

"Don't take forever," Harry said softly. "Make sure you end class on time and not late. It's really not fair when you end it late anyway, we all hate it."

Snape swallowed a small chuckle and nodded seriously. "You have my word that I will end class on time this morning."

* * *

Snape eyed his class carefully. He had assigned the students reading followed by several questions that would require extensive answers.

He had needed them to work quietly.

After yesterday and this morning with Harry he was sure he couldn't handle the noise of his classroom making potions or discussing a topic.

Snape's eyes drifted to the large clock on the back wall. There were only thirty minutes of class left.

He was pleasantly surprised that Minka had not visited him signaling that Harry needed him. Snape hoped that his son was fast asleep, allowing his body to rest.

The boy was not making any of this easy.

Snape was still livid over the idea that the child had ventured into the Forbidden Forest. That added with his constant whining and cheeky attitude and Snape would have liked to take him over his knee until the teenager couldn't sit properly for a week. He would have liked to make good on his threat and bend him over the arm of the couch for a long overdue introduction to the strap.

Then there had been the shift in their relationship.

Something had surely changed. Snape wasn't entirely sure that it hadn't been changing for weeks now.

Recently Harry had felt comfortable enough to argue over a punishment when he believed it to be unfair. Snape was sure that even as recently as several weeks ago the child would not have done that. He would have taken the punishment and afterwards he would have sobbed out an explanation likely making Snape feel like a monster for not listening beforehand.

Harry had shared details of his life with his relatives without hesitation. He hadn't given a quick excuse forcing his guardian to ask multiple questions to get to the whole story and the root of the problem.

Aside from his cheekiness and his whining he hadn't been a horrible patient. He had taken the potions that he was handed without a moment of hesitation. He hadn't refused any treatment that Snape tried to give him. And although Snape was sure that he would lose his mind if the child whined one more time in his presence, he had to admit that there was something touching about it. As little as a few weeks ago Harry would have never felt comfortable enough to behave in such a manner in front of him. The only other time he had he had been regressed to a much younger age and even then it was clear when he was back to his normal self that he had been horrified by his behavior. Snape had to admit that it was nice to think that Harry finally felt comfortable enough with him to act in such a way.

The boy was feeling horrible as well. He had suffered through an illness that Snape knew was not pleasant. Thankfully the man had never come in contact with Venenum Sanguis but he had studied it intensely years prior. He knew that the symptoms were horrible to endure. Your head feeling as though it was going to explode, the stomach constantly making you feel as though you were going to vomit at any second. The rash was said to be one of the itchiest known to man and it made your throat so raw that anything passing over it felt like hell.

Snape made a small annoyed noise.

It served the child right for disobeying. He should live up to his reputation as the most feared Professor in the school and paddle Harry's backside every night for a week - a month even. Every morning and every night until the child didn't step so much as a toe out of line.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly opened and looked at the clock on the mantel.

Snape's class would be ending in fifteen minutes.

As soon as the man was back Harry intended to apologize for all his whining this morning. He had promised himself the night before that he would be as good as he could be so hopefully Snape would forget all about punishing him for going into the Forest.

Harry swallowed hard in an attempt to test out his throat. It didn't feel nearly as bad as it had the previous day. He was actually thirsty.

"Minka?" Harry called out loudly.

There was no way that he was going to disobey Snape and venture off the couch and into the kitchen.

A second later the small house elf appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Master Harry," Minka bowed. "Are you alright? Do you need something? Shall I get Master Snape?"

"No I don't need Snape!" Harry quickly answered as he sat up. The last thing he wanted was Snape to be called out of class when he didn't really need him. He didn't believe for a moment that the man would make him scrub cauldrons while he was sick but he didn't want his guardian to be cross with him either. "Can I just have some water please?"

Minka looked relieved that her task was a simple one. She snapped her fingers causing a glass of water to appear in her hand and quickly handed it over to Harry.

Harry brought the glass to his lips and swallowed half of the contents in one large gulp before placing it on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Harry said suddenly remembering that he hadn't done so prior to drinking.

Mika bowed in reply. "Is Master Harry needing anything else?"

"No," Harry replied honestly. "What were you doing before I called you?"

"Working," Minka replied with a confused look on her tiny face. "Minka is always working."

"But doing what?" Harry questioned. "I'm just curious what you do."

"Preparing lunch for Master Snape and Master Harry," Minka said. "Master Snape was quite insistent that Master Harry will eat real food for lunch and not ice cream like he had for breakfast and dinner last night."

Harry scowled slightly at the words. He had been enjoying being allowed to have ice cream for each meal.

"My throat hurt," he clarified. "Really badly."

"Master Harry was very sick after going into the Forest," Minka replied sadly. "Very sick indeed. Minka was very worried."

Harry felt a pang of guilt at the idea of Minka worrying over him. "Snape is really mad at me for it," he confided in her even though he was sure that she already knew as much. "Like really mad. But I had to do it Minka. He won't even talk to me about the Tournament and he doesn't have a plan to get me out of it yet. It's only four days away and what if I have to compete? I had to see the dragons but Snape doesn't understand that."

"Minka understands," she said softly her big eyes filling with tears. "Minka does not want to see Master Harry compete. The house elves have all said it would be horrible to watch. It is far too dangerous."

"I know," Harry replied in a voice so low that it was practically a whisper. "But if I don't compete everyone will think I am a coward."

"Oh Master Harry cannot be seen as a coward," Minka said. "That would be dreadful."

It seemed to Harry as though the tears in her eyes had multiplied.

"I don't know how to tell Snape that," Harry confessed. "Especially when he is already so mad at me."

"Master Snape will not like it one bit. Master Snape cares too much for Master Potter to let him be in danger."

"I know," Harry replied sadly.

For years he could remember wishing he had a parent that cared as much as Snape did and now he had one and he was wishing that Snape cared just a little less. Just enough less to let him compete so he wouldn't look like a complete baby. He felt like a total arse.

"If Master Harry does not need anything else Minka must get back to lunch. Master Snape will be back any moment."

"I don't need anything," Harry said as he laid back down. "Thank you again for the water Minka."

Minka bowed deeply before vanishing once more.

Harry sighed softly to himself. He was feeling much better than he even had this morning. His head didn't hurt at all anymore and his throat was only a little scratchy. He sat up once more kicking the quilt off his legs. Harry leaned down and pulled his pajama pant up. The rash that had been all over his feet and leg the day before was now nearly gone. His stomach had stopped hurting sometime during the night. He had almost hoped that his sickness would last longer so that it was a legitimate excuse to get him out of the first task.

* * *

Harry's fork slowly pushed the boiled cabbage and carrots around his plate. He was off the couch and sitting at the kitchen table for the first time since he had drug his blanket and pillow out to the parlor the previous day.

"Eat your lunch," Snape instructed. "You said this morning that your throat felt much better therefore you can eat real food. Ice cream for every meal is a thing of the past young man."

Harry didn't reply. His throat did feel better. He hated boiled cabbage though. He liked carrots well enough but they were all covered in the boiled cabbage juice so he didn't want those either. To be honest he had never exactly tried boiled cabbage but he was sure he would hate it. It smelled weird and it was all mushy.

"Unless of course you were lying about your throat feeling better in which case that can certainly be added to your list of transgressions that will be addressed when you are well."

"I didn't lie," Harry said defensively. "Boiled cabbage is just disgusting."

"Have you ever tried it?" Snape questioned already pretty sure that he knew the answer.

Harry opened his mouth to lie and say he had but his guardian's face with his raised eyebrow made him think better of his response and instead he shook his head.

"How can you possibly know that you won't like it if you have not tried it?"

Harry shrugged. "It smells bad and it's mushy and there is all this weird juice."

"It is good for you," Snape replied. "It will not kill you to try something new."

"Oh I know," Harry said as he mushed the carrots with his fork. "Once Aunt Petunia made liver and onions and I wouldn't eat it because it looked so disgusting. Uncle Vernon tried to force it in my mouth but I wouldn't open up and let him. They just both sat there all mad and I didn't eat dinner that night and then for every meal for the next three days they gave me the same plate of liver and onions. I finally ate some of it but it made me sick."

"How old were you when this occurred?" Snape asked. He was experiencing mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to go directly to Privet Drive and curse them both until they were unable to ever eat anything again. Part of him could feel his heart breaking for his son. How in the world had the child survived such an upbringing? He had deserved so much more than that. Then there was the idea that twice in twenty four hours his son had opened up to him and shared a piece of his past life. He had never known Harry to be so candid about his time spent with his relatives.

"Nine," Harry replied. "It was in the summer, right before I turned ten."

Before Snape could get control of his emotions he found himself waving his hand over Harry's plate, the boiled cabbage and carrots vanishing and a large bowl of vanilla ice cream reappearing in its place.

"I promise you Harry, if you gloat for even a moment you will sorely regret it. I do not care if you are still feeling sick or not," Snape warned in a low voice.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread widely across his face.

"If you don't wipe that cheeky grin off young man I will put you over my knee right this moment," Snape warned.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes at his guardian. He knew the man well enough to know that he was in no real danger of being punished.

"Sorry," Harry offered his grin not fading in the least. He picked up his spoon and helped himself to a heaving spoonful of the ice cream.

"Eat and then get yourself back on the couch, your cheeks are flushed again and I don't like the look of your eyes, they look poorly."

"I feel fine," Harry replied. "I don't have to spend the whole afternoon on the couch."

"If you feel fine then after you are finished eating we can address the misbehavior that caused you to become ill in the first place," Snape said coolly.

"Well I mean my head does still hurt a little and I am still really tired," Harry replied before eating another spoonful of his ice cream. "I feel better than I did yesterday but probably not completely better."

Snape gave a knowing nod. "Eat and then back on the couch, you will stay there and rest until supper."

* * *

Snape watched as his second year class worked on an exam. The classroom was exceedingly quiet. Normally this would not bother him. Normally he would relish in the silence; enjoying it immensely. Today the silence was torture.

He could not keep his thoughts from going to his son. There were only four days remaining until the first task and there still was not a solution that would prevent Harry from being forced to compete. Cornelius had made sure that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The man was just waiting to be able to rip Harry away from him. A bedroom at the Ministry indeed! As if the Ministry was any place for Harry. The child would be out of control whenever he wasn't being watched there. When he was being watched he would be poked and prodded at constantly. Snape was sure that the Ministry couldn't wait to get The Boy Who Lived in their hands. He was sure Harry would be comparable to a muggle science rat. There was no way that Snape could pull Harry from the Tournament without losing him.

And to let Harry compete would cause Snape to lose him one way or the other as well. Either the Ministry would take him calling Snape an unfit parent or the child wouldn't survive. Snape shuddered at the very thought.

Snape was not a stupid man. He had a plan in case his son had to compete. He knew how Harry would have a fighting chance. He knew that the teenager was not stupid either. Harry was extremely skilled and advanced for his age. Snape knew that there was a good chance that if Harry competed he could succeed. As far as Snape was concerned though it was not an option. He did not care how clever Harry was, the Triwizard Tournament was no place for a fourteen year old, especially not _his_ fourteen year old.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before letting his hand drop and glaring down at the list of Tournament rules that sat on his desk.

All he needed was one small loophole. Just one fucking loophole that would allow him to pull Harry from the Tournament without the boy being expelled - without the Ministry taking him.

Snape felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple.

He was running out of time.

* * *

"I feel sick," Harry complained.

His arms were wrapped around his stomach. He was laying in the fetal position on the couch.

Snape reached out and placed a tender hand on the boy's forehead. He was as cool as could be.

"Do you feel as though you are going to be sick?" Snape questioned.

"No," Harry replied. "My stomach feels full and just all messed up."

"Did you eat anything after lunch?" Snape asked. The moment the question left his lips he saw the guilt sweep across his son's face. "Do not lie to me," he added in a stern voice.

"I just had a little more ice cream," Harry answered honestly. "Just a tiny bit."

"This is why you need to eat a proper meal," Snape lectured sternly. "Ice cream all day is making you sick to your stomach!"

"I didn't ask for the ice cream at lunch," Harry pointed out innocently. "You just gave it to me."

"Watch your cheek," Snape replied despite the fact that he knew the child was absolutely correct in his statement. "You are going to take a potion for your stomach and then you are going to eat a proper meal. If you refuse to do so then you will go to bed - in your real bed, not on the blasted couch!"

"Snaaaaape no," Harry whined loudly still clutching his stomach. "I want to stay out here."

"Then you will take the potion and eat a proper meal," Snape replied as he walked towards the hallway heading to his supply closet. "I don't even know why I am listening to your whining. You will do as I say or you will be punished."

"You can't punish me while I'm siiiick," Harry whined from the couch.

Snape rolled his eyes as he opened the supply closet and plucked the small vial off of the shelf. "Keep pushing me and watch young man! Do you truly want to find out whether I would do so?"

"No," Harry answered in a small voice as Snape walked back into the parlor. "Don't be mad."

"Then take the potion," Snape instructed as he held the phial out to his son.

Harry gave the man a pitiful look as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Wipe that look off of your face," Snape warned him. "I have already flavored it for you. Not that I should have mind you. It would have served you right to taste the bitterness of this particular potion for being cheeky enough to eat more ice cream."

"I was hungry," Harry complained before swallowing the potion and handing the empty vial back to his guardian.

"Because you need to eat a proper meal," Snape snapped. "To the table with you this instant before I warm your backside for your cheek alone."

Harry kicked the quilt off his legs noting that his stomach already felt better, before scrambling off the couch and to the table. He sat down in his chair and gave his guardian a pitiful look.

Snape sighed softly before walking over the table and tapping it causing a roast chicken with all the trimmings to appear. It was one of Harry's favorite meals. Once again the child had worn him down.

Harry smiled widely at the food as he quickly began serving himself.

"After supper you will take your potions and receive the vaccine. You will also allow me to put the salve on you," Snape said trying his best to sound stern but failing miserably.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Snape had to admit that the child had allowed him to do what he had to in order to heal him without putting up much of an argument at all.

"After this evening I would suspect that you will only need the vaccine in the morning for another day or so," Snape added.

"How come?" Harry asked before taking a large bite of his chicken.

"I suspect that you will wake up feeling completely well tomorrow," Snape replied causing Harry a nervous look to take over his son's face.

Silence enveloped the room for several long moment as the pair ate. Finally Harry plucked up the courage to clear his throat softly.

"Are you really going to punish me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he fixed his son with a stern glare.

"I was so sick Snape," Harry pointed out with just a hint of a whine in his tone.

"You are absolutely overdue for punishment given your venture into the Forbidden Forest," Snape retorted. "Did you honestly think that if you were caught you would not be punished?"

"Well no," Harry admitted as he stabbed a potato with his fork. He had known the moment he slipped his cloak over his head that if he got caught he was in for it. "But I was really sick and it was horrible."

"We will discuss it in the morning," Snape replied in a voice that left little room for argument. "Finish your dinner so you can have your medicines."

* * *

Snape looked up from the papers he was grading. His eyes glancing at his son who was laying on the couch looking at his Quidditch magazine. From there they roamed to the clock on the mantel.

"It is late," Snape said. "Head into bed, I'll be in shortly to say goodnight."

Harry looked up from his magazine, his eyes locking with his guardian's. "Can't I just stay out here? Sleep on the couch?"

"No," Snape replied, returning to his work. "You are feeling better therefore you can sleep in your bed."

"Just one more night?" Harry asked sadly. "Please?"

"Is your bed uncomfortable?" Snape questioned.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just like falling asleep out here with you."

Snape considered these words for a moment. Once again he was shocked by the candidness of his son's words. He found himself hoping that this shift in their relationship would not change when Harry was well. Still, he refused to give in so easily.

"You need to sleep in your bed where you belong."

"Aww Snape please? Just one more night. I promise tomorrow night I will go back to my bed," Harry pleaded.

"As I said tomorrow you should be feeling better. I am sure you will be back in your dormitory," Snape replied.

"I thought I was on restriction?" Harry asked innocently. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but he also didn't want to get his hopes up about being able to hang out with Hermione only to have his guardian remember at the last moment and crush his plans.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Snape replied causing a grin to spread across Harry's face. "I think the other punishments that I have planned will be more than sufficient." At the man's added words the grin quickly vanished.

"I had to go into the Forest Snape," Harry said softly. "I had to."

"We are not discussing this now," Snape replied firmly. "There will be plenty of time for that in the very near future."

Harry was silent for a moment before he practically whispered his question once more. "So can I sleep out here tonight?"

"You may," Snape answered after a long pause. "However this will be the last night and you had best close that magazine and go to sleep. If you are still awake in a quarter of an hour you are going to your bed whether you go willingly or I have to walk you there myself."

Harry smiled before closing his magazine and putting it on the coffee table. He quickly laid down and pulled the quilt up over his shoulder. "Thanks Snape."

"I meant my words, you had better be asleep in the next few moments."

Harry quickly closed his eyes. "Night," he said softly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Can I have more?"

Snape looked up from the mornings paper to see his son's plate completely empty. The boy had started with a heaping serving of beans and toast.

"You may," Snape replied tapping the table and causing Harry's plate to refill with a smaller helping. "However after that you are done. You've barely eaten in the past two days. Your stomach is not used to so much food."

Harry nodded in reply and agreement before eating a mouthful of his food.

Just as Snape predicted he had woken up feeling good as new. He had taken his medicines as well as his vaccine without complaint and now he was starving. He was also feeling quite brave. If Snape wanted to punish him he could handle it. He had done so in the past and he was sure it couldn't be any worse. He just wanted to get it over and done with so it would all be behind him - no pun intended.

"I guess after breakfast we can… talk," Harry said slowly. He could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks and he mentally begged it to stop.

"I have a class to teach and you have a class to attend," Snape replied his eyes not leaving the article he was reading.

"Oh," Harry said in a whisper. He was confused. Snape had threatened him a million times. He had practically promised him he would be punished and now he was acting like it wasn't going to happen.

"You may report back to the parlor after your last class of the day at which time we will take care of disciplining your naughty backside," Snape replied calmly as he turned a page of the paper.

"Snaaaape!" Harry whined loudly.

His guardian's eyes slowly roamed up from his paper and locked with his sons. "I can't for the life of me figure out why you think I won't hex your tongue out of your mouth so that you are unable to ever whine again."

"I can't wait all day," Harry said in a pitiful voice. "That's not fair!"

"You have already waited two days," Snape pointed out. "Another eight hours will not kill you. Perhaps it will even help you to behave in the future and avoid situations like this."

Harry made a pathetic whining noise. "That was different. I was sick! I wasn't sitting in class all day thinking about it, I was sleeping all day."

"You shouldn't be thinking about it in class, you should be thinking about your studies," Snape retorted. "Furthermore I do not have the time to properly discipline you this morning. You will go to your classes and I will see you back here at the end of the day."

Harry's shoulders slumped at the words. His appetite and his bravery quickly exiting his body. Snape was being unreasonable. How was he supposed to sit in class all day worrying about the fate of his bum?

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast," Snape instructed. "You have Transfiguration in less than half an hour and you still have to go up to your dormitory to retrieve your books."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Harry replied glumly.

The words nearly made Snape cave and deal with his son that moment. Instead he forced himself to follow his original plan. If Harry hadn't already eaten a full plate of food he would be far more concerned.

"Off you go then. I will see you in class this afternoon."

Harry made a face at the man, thankful that the paper was blocking his view before pulling himself up out of his chair and heading for the direction of the door.

* * *

"We will spend this class reviewing for the exam that will take place next week."

Harry looked up at his guardian. Snape looked absolutely miserable. He looked annoyed and stressed and just plain mad.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "What potion will cause the person who ingests it to go into a sleep so deep that they appear to be dead?"

Harry resisted the urge to grin. He knew the answer and he had never been so happy that he did.

"Living Death," Harry replied confidently.

" _Draught of_ Living Death," Snape snarled. "Perhaps if you were able to stay awake during class you would be able to remember the correct name."

Harry felt his stomach drop at his guardian's words. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that the man was furious with him. He was going to murder him in a few hours.

Snape gave his son a disapproving glare instantly hating himself for doing so. The stress of the Tournament was taking over his every thought and action. He had to get his emotions under control before Harry reported to the parlor that night. He would never forgive himself if he took his stress out on Harry physically.

"Weasley!" Snape barked loudly forcing himself to continue with his class.

* * *

Harry's hand gripped the doorknob as he took a deep breath. He was suddenly regretting his decision to come down to the dungeons. He should have gone straight to his dormitory. He could have told Snape that he had forgotten that he was supposed to meet him. Harry knew it would have been a stupid idea though. Snape just would have sent Minka or Kermy to get him and then the man would have been even more upset with him. He was wishing that some of the bravery he had had this morning would reappear.

Taking one more deep breath, Harry turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

He stepped into the parlor instantly noticing that one of the wooden kitchen chairs had been placed just a few feet in front of the armchair that his guardian was sitting in.

Harry closed the parlor door behind him.

He was about to give his guardian a pathetic hello when Snape spoke.

"Directly into the corner with you."

"Snaaape," Harry whined in reply.

"Absolutely not," Snape said seriously turning his head to fix his son with a stern look. "You will march yourself into that corner. You will also stop with that irritating whining. If you are unable to follow those instructions you will go over my knee before as well as after the time you spend in the corner."

The moment that the words came out of Snape's mouth he regretted them. The last thing he wanted was to dole out two spankings. He didn't even believe in such a thing. He silently prayed that Harry would take the threat seriously and obey.

Harry blanched at his guardian's threat but quickly hurried across the room and put himself into the corner next to Snape's desk.

He couldn't believe that Snape was making him stand in the corner again. He hated this stupid corner. He hated how it made him feel like a naughty little kid which was ironic because he had never been made to stand in the corner when he was little. He hated that Snape knew how to make him feel like this. He hated himself for telling Snape that he hated the corner. The man was pure evil. Harry was sure of it. Only someone evil would make him stand here like a sodding toddler knowing how much he disliked it.

Plus he had been sick. He realized that he probably shouldn't have gone into the Forbidden Forest. After all, it was breaking a pretty major rule. But he had been so sick for two whole days. Snape should take that into consideration! He shouldn't be in any trouble at all! Snape should be making sure they were going to have his favorite dinner and extra dessert. Snape should be playing a game of Exploding Snap with him or teaching him some brilliant new spell. Not punishing him.

Harry swallowed hard attempting to get his emotions under control. He would not cry over standing in the corner! He was not a toddler. Snape wasn't going to make him cry over something like this. He didn't care how long the man made him stand there. He wouldn't cry.

Harry's right foot moved, the toes of his trainer pressing against the white floorboard.

"Both feet on the ground," Snape instructed.

"Snaaape!" Harry whined. "Come on, I have been standing here forever."

Snape looked up at the clock on the mantel before rolling his eyes. "You have been standing there for six minutes."

Harry frowned at the response. Not only was Snape evil but he was a liar too. There was no way it had only been six minutes. It had been at least twenty or maybe ten but no way had it only been six.

"But I was so sick," Harry muttered softly.

"Ah so your memory is in working order," Snape replied. "Pity that it can't remember the definition of simple words such as forbidden."

"It can," Harry replied in a pitiful tone. "I had good reason to go in there."

"Enough!" Snape snapped. "There will be plenty of time for this conversation when you have completed the fifteen minutes you are going to spend in the corner."

"Fifteen minutes?" Harry asked in a shocked voice. "That's too long! I wasn't even that bad!"

"That is enough Harry James," Snape sternly replied. "You will bite your tongue or so help me you will regret it." Snape paused for a moment daring the teenager to reply. When he was met with silence he continued. "Perhaps you should use your time in the corner to think about why you ended up there in the first place and what you can do in the future to avoid it."

Once more Snape's words were met with silence.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he glanced at the clock once more. There were seven minutes remaining until he intended to call Harry over to talk to him. As it stood he was working hard to remain firm. Constantly reminding himself how serious what Harry had done was. There were several creatures that lived in the forest that could have easily hurt if not killed him. Not to mention the sickness he had contracted. The child was lucky he wasn't in St. Mungo's right now fighting for his life.

Snape lowered his hand resting it on his lap. This was the part of his relationship with Harry that he had come to despise. Discipline rested solely on his shoulders. Despite the fact that there was a part of him that would have liked to have a long talk with his son and send him on his way he knew that it could not be. He had to make an impression on the boy. One of these times Harry's luck was going to run out and his running headlong into dangerous situations was going to come with consequences much worse than some time spent in a corner and a sore backside. Snape was determined to put an end to this behavior before it went that far. He was sure that he would never forgive himself if something happened to Harry due to his reckless behavior and the idea that he wouldn't know he had done everything he could to stop it made the whole vision ten times worse.

Snape glanced up at the clock once more. Four minutes remained.

Snape reminded himself once more than he would have to remain stern with the boy. He could not let Harry's pouting and tears affect him. He intended to make this a memorable experience for the young teenager. He loved the child too much to allow this kind of behavior to go unnoticed. If his memory served him correctly, Harry's need to run into situations that could easily harm or kill him was the one lesson that the boy couldn't seem to learn. Every other time he had done something and received serious punishment for it the lesson hadn't need to be repeated. Snape intended to end that streak tonight. When he was done with his son he hoped that he would never have to worry about him running into harm's way again.

Snape's eyes roamed to the clock once more. This time they stayed there as they watched the second hand travel around for the last minute of Harry's corner time.

As the second hand traveled over the twelve once more Snape cleared his throat.

"Come here please."

Snape eyed the boy as he made no attempt to move.

A moment later he cleared his throat. "I believe I asked you to come here."

"You're going to wallop me," came the pitiful reply.

"I want to talk to you," Snape clarified patiently. "Aside from that if I wanted to do so I could spank you just as easily in the corner."

Harry let out a sigh before turning on his heel and walking towards his guardian.

"Sit," Snape instructed motioning to the kitchen chair in front of him.

Harry glanced at the couch longingly before walking over to the wooden chair and sitting down in it.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered in a sad tone as he sat down.

"Oh no," Snape shook his head. "If you had the absolute gall to disobey the rules that I have set than you will sit here and talk to me and fess up to it all." Snape locked eyes with his son, glaring seriously at the boy. "What exactly are you in trouble for?"

"Getting sick," Harry answered miserably. "And I was so sick too Snape."

"Don't you dare," Snape hissed. "You know that is not true now answer my question correctly this instant."

"Going into the forest," Harry mumbled. "But it was for a good reason Snape!" He continued in a much louder voice. "The first task is only three days away and there is no solution! I had to know what I was up against!"

"You need to learn how to trust me," Snape replied seriously. "I have told you countless times that you will not be competing! If you would just trust in my words as I have never given you reason not to do so!"

"But what if I do have to," Harry dared not willing to back down. "Just say you can't find a solution and I have to. What am I going to do with just my wand? You won't even talk to me about it and help me! That isn't fair!"

"Do you honestly think that I have not spent countless hours thinking about it and preparing to help you if need be? Honestly Harry use your head! Do you really think I would let you go into the first task without a plan?"

"What is it then?" Harry asked with just as much cheek as he dared.

"You are allowed your wand," Snape pointed out.

"So?"

"So what is something that you are quite skilled at? More skilled in fact than others of your age?"

"Mucking up and making you angry," Harry muttered.

Anger swept over Snape's face as he glared at his child. "Don't you dare sit there with a cheeky attitude and wallow in your own self pity. It is your own fault that you are in trouble right now. You should know that I considered taking the strap to you tonight and if this behavior you are displaying at the moment continues I will reconsider it."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied in a desperate tone. "I don't know what I am good at."

"Flying," Snape enunciated the word. "You will use your wand to summon your broom."

Harry felt a small surge of hope. He had to admit that it was a brilliant idea. He could fly pretty well. He could probably easily fly circles around the dragon and capture the egg.

"Trust Harry," Snape continued. "You must learn to trust. I know that many adults in your life have not lived up to their words to you or have treated you poorly but I would have thought that over our time together I have proven otherwise to you."

"I do trust you," Harry replied. "I really do Snape."

"Yet you did not trust in my words enough to believe that you will not be competing. You did not trust me enough to come to me the moment that you woke up sick. You do not trust that the rules which I have set are in place to keep you safe."

"I do," Harry replied as he shifted in his seat. "It's just hard sometimes. Sometimes I forget."

"I happen to think that sometimes you just want to disobey - to have an adventure of sorts."

Harry shook his head despite the fact that Snape was dead on. He wouldn't say that he wanted to disobey but he definitely loved the thrill of an adventure. He didn't love the feeling that he was experiencing right now though. He would have to try and remember that in the future. He hated this feeling actually. He hated how disappointed his guardian looked and how mad he was. He hated that he was the cause of it. He just wanted to give Snape a hug and hide his face in the man's robes and cuddle up against him. He didn't want to sit here and talk about everything he had done wrong. He didn't want to be punished either. He hated all of this.

"It will end here," Snape hissed angrily. "You have my absolute word Harry James that the next time you run off headlong into trouble and put your life into danger I will take off my belt and you will be given a strapping. You should know by now that I do not go back on my word. Do we have an understanding?"

Harry nodded, his ears burning with shame, as he squirmed slightly on the hard wooden chair. "Yes."

"I know that it is a threat that I have given you many times in the past but I promise you that this time I am serious. There will be no more warnings. There will be no more second chances. Any behavior that risks your life and it will be the strap."

Harry nodded once more swallowing hard. He hated this so much. He hated that just a threat from Snape could practically bring him to tears.

"You are too important to me," Snape continued his voice now much less stern. "Have you any idea what it would do to me if something were to happen to you?"

Harry swallowed hard once more. He blinked several times willing his tears to stay in place before he cleared his throat and responded. "Yeah I know. I am sorry Snape. I really am."

"Then there is your sickness. I know that in the past you have had to deal with such things on your own but that is not the case anymore. When you are sick or hurt I expect you to come to me immediately and inform me. Failure to do so will not make me happy and in turn I will not make you happy. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Harry forced the words out praying that he wouldn't start blubbering like a baby.

"I do not want to have to repeat any part of the conversation that we just had. The days of putting yourself in danger are over as are the days of hiding things from me."

"We won't have to repeat it," Harry said sincerely. He wanted nothing more than to never have to have a talk like this with Snape again.

"I certainly hope that we do not. Now walk over to my desk and bring me the paddle from the top drawer."

"Snape please no," Harry begged softly. He didn't care if he looked like a child. He hated that paddle.

"I asked you to do something and I expect you to do it," Snape said sternly forcing himself to ignore the ache in his stomach that wanted to take his words back and send his son on his way. He waited a moment and when Harry made no attempt to move he spoke once more. "Now please Harry. If I have to ask again the outcome will not be pleasant."

Harry slowly got up and took a step towards the desk before turning back around to Snape. "But I was so sick."

"And now you are well. Being sick does not eliminate your misbehavior now go and bring me the paddle."

Harry's shoulders slumped a considerable amount before he took another two steps in the direction of the desk. Once more he turned back to his guardian. "But this isn't even fair! I _was_ really sick! You don't have to use the paddle!"

"I happen to think that given the fact that you ventured into the forest knowing that it is against the rules this is perfectly fair. Now I will ask you once more to go and bring me the paddle Harry. If I have to get up and get it myself your punishment will be doubled."

Once again Snape regretted his words. He couldn't possibly bring himself to double what he was about to dish out.

The first tear made its way down Harry's cheek, getting caught on his upper lip before he turned and took two more steps. "Your hand hurts plenty!" Harry tried turning back to his guardian once more. "And I was so sick that I even threw up and had to have needles and I still have to have needles. Isn't that enough?"

Snape gave his son a stern look before he began to stand.

"NO! Snape no! I am going! I really am," Harry promised as several more tears fell.

Snape sat down once more. "If you are not over here in five seconds…" he trailed off before he said something else he would regret.

"One," he said in a serious tone.

"Snaaape don't count!" Harry whined as he stomped his foot in frustration.

Snape nearly smiled at the boy's antics. If he had any doubt that something had changed in his relationship with Harry it was long gone. He had never seen the child act in such a way. If it wasn't so irritating it would actually be somewhat entertaining.

"Two," Snape said in a warning tone when Harry still made no attempt to move. "Three..."

Harry moved at a faster pace and opened the desk drawer. He stared down at the stupid paddle. He hated that damn thing. And he was right, Snape's hand hurt plenty. He didn't need more than that. It wasn't like he had killed someone.

"Four," Snape said loudly causing Harry to snatch the paddle out of the drawer and hurry back over to his guardian.

Snape took the paddle from Harry and placed it beside him before reaching out and gently removing the boy's glasses.

"Your hand does hurt enough," Harry tried to point out once more. "You don't need to use the paddle."

"Perhaps not but my hand did not do anything wrong," Snape replied as his hands traveled down to Harry's school pants. He quickly popped the button through the hole and loosened the boy's pants. He was trying hard to ignore his son's tears. "I don't see why I should feel pain in my hand for disciplining your disobedient cheeky backside."

Harry stomped his foot in frustration once more.

"You had best get that temper of yours under control as well young man," Snape warned as he guided Harry over his knee. "I will not stand for these theatrics and this foot stomping. You earned the spanking you are about to receive. If you would keep yourself out of places you aren't supposed to be you wouldn't find yourself in situations like this."

"I'm not cheeky," Harry tried to argue.

"Oh you are absolutely cheeky," Snape replied as he took hold of the boys pants and shorts and lowered them. He picked up the paddle before wrapping his left arm around Harry's waist holding the child firmly in place. "In fact let's get that perfectly clear. You are being punished for going into the Forbidden Forest as well as not coming to me and informing me that you were sick and for your cheekiness. This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you were sick however it does have to do with the fact that had I not discovered you were you very easily could have ended up in St. Mungo's fighting for your life."

"I'm sorry," Harry said through his tears. When Snape said it all at once like that it really did sound like he had behaved horribly. He hated that he was already crying and Snape hadn't even laid a hand on him yet. He hated how vulnerable he felt lying over Snape's knee with his pants down waiting for a paddling. He hated every second of this.

Snape raised the paddle. "The sneaking around, lying and putting yourself in danger ends here," he said sternly before letting the paddle fall.

Harry yelped loudly in reply. "Yes, I promise it does!"

"You will trust that I have your best interests at heart," Snape said as he let the paddle fall several more times.

"I will," Harry sobbed. "I really will Snape!"

"When you are sick or hurt you will come to me immediately," Snape ordered emphasizing each word with the paddle.

"Owww Snaaaaape," Harry whined loudly through his tears.

"You will obey every rule that I set for you," Snape said sternly letting the paddle fall.

"I will," Harry cried. "I swear I will. I'll be good! OW!"

"You had better Harry James because the next time, the very next time, it will be the strap," Snape promised as he let a fury of spanks fall on the now rosy backside that was presenting itself to him.

"I'll be good," Harry sobbed out once more. "Owww! Snaaape please!"

Snape raised the paddle once more landing one last hard swat to the small backside before setting the paddle down next to him.

His right hand moved to Harry's back as he began to rub soft circles. Harry's despondent sobbing was breaking him slowly but surely.

"Okay," Snape said gently. "You're alright. Cry it all out."

Snape felt Harry release his grip on his pant leg. A moment later the young teenager moved until he was standing. Harry pulled his shorts and pants back up noticeably wincing as they passed over his punished backside before falling into Snape's arms. He buried his face in his guardian's cloak as Snape wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhhh," Snape hushed him tenderly. "You are okay, It's over." His right thumb rubbed softly on the boy's back. "You are too important to me Harry. I cannot allow it. You cannot risk your life in such ways. Imagine if some creature that wanted to do you harm got ahold of you in the forest or if you were sicker before I discovered your illness. This cannot continue."

"I know," Harry said through his sobs. "It won't. I'm so sorry."

"You are forgiven just as you always are," Snape said in a whisper as he hugged his son a bit tighter. "I did mean what I said though Harry the very next time-"

"It won't happen," Harry cut the man off before he could say the dreaded words. "I swear. I promise Snape."

"I truly hope that you keep that promise."

 **TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy! And please feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it...nicely :)**

* * *

"How much longer do I have to do this?"

Snape looked down at his son. The child was lying on his stomach on his bed, still clad in his pajamas. After sobbing into his robes for nearly thirty minutes the night before Harry had asked to spend the night down in his bedroom as opposed to up in his dormitory. It never failed to amaze Snape that he could punish the child and he would still want to be near him.

"This will be the last one," Snape replied as he sat on the edge of the bed, the needle in his hand.

"I'm not sure I can this morning," Harry said in a pathetic tone. "I'm still sore."

Snape felt his heart skip a beat at the words. He knew he had been hard on the child but certainly he hadn't been hard enough that the boy was still in pain over twelve hours later. The mere thought of causing Harry that much pain was enough to make Snape's stomach flip over itself.

As gently as he could Snape took ahold of the waistband of Harry's pajama pants and slid them down. His face grew stern as he saw not a single sign of the punishment that had taken place the night before.

" _Harry_ ", Snape chided as his heartbeat regained normalcy and his stomach stopped sloshing around.

He landed a light slap to the back of Harry's right thigh.

"Hey ow!" Harry yelped. "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it can't sting still!"

Snape rolled his eyes as he cleaned the area for the vaccine. "If you wish to still feel the effects the following morning it can certainly be arranged in the future."

"What? Noooo!"

"Then stop being dramatic unless you want me to give you something to be dramatic about," Snape replied. "Now are you ready for your vaccine or would you like to continue to irritate me until I give you a reason for your theatrics and smack your backside until it really does sting?"

"No," Harry shook his head before dropping it into his pillow. "I'm ready," came the muffled reply.

Snape injected the child as quickly and tenderly as he could before replacing the boy's pajama pants and rubbing him gently on the back for a moment. "

"Get up and get dressed," Snape instructed.

"It's Saturday," Harry replied rolling onto his back and pulling the quilt over him. "And we already ate breakfast. I was going to read my magazine for a bit."

"I think it would be a far better use of your time to practice your summoning charm. Perhaps even go down by the lake and see if you can summon your broom to you from your dormitory."

Harry's eyes grew wide. Snape had given him the solution to the first task last night but he hadn't thought that the man would actually encourage him to practice for it. Did that mean that Snape was giving up and he was competing?

"Does this mean that I am competing?" Harry asked in a soft voice. He was partly scared and partly excited by the idea or at least by the idea of showing up and not letting anyone think he was too afraid to do so.

"It does not," Snape replied. "However it does not hurt to be prepared for the worst case scenario nor would it hurt to practice regardless of whether you will need to use the spell in the Tournament."

"You aren't mad at the idea of me practicing for it?" Harry questioned carefully. He couldn't shake the feeling that despite Snape's words he was going to end up competing.

"Not at all," Snape answered. "I would not have suggested it if I did not think it was a good idea."

Harry grinned as he kicked the covers off of his body. "Thanks Snape," he said as he sat up. "I'm going to go see if Hermione wants to come with me."

"Just keep yourself out of trouble," Snape instructed as he headed for Harry's bedroom door.

* * *

"It really is a brilliant idea!" Hermione said from her spot sitting under a large oak tree.

"It would be if I could get it to work," Harry grumbled as he held him wand in the air and tried once more.

The pair of them held their breath hoping to see his broom come soaring through the air. A moment later when they realized it wasn't coming Hermione frowned and Harry cursed under his breath.

"And Snape is okay with you practicing it?" Hermione asked in a cautious voice. She certainly didn't want to see her best friend get into any trouble. He had enough going on at the moment. "I mean I know that you said that he suggested the charm but that doesn't mean that he wants you to practice for the Tournament. You also said he is still insistent that you are not competing."

"He is okay with it," Harry replied after trying the spell once more. "I asked him." He paused for a moment and when his broom didn't appear he spoke once more. "Shit Hermione this isn't working!"

"You are getting too emotional," Hermione told him. "It isn't going to work if you are like this. You need to relax and concentrate."

"I have three days to get this down or get eaten by a dragon!" Harry replied. "I can't calm down!"

"Then it won't work," Hermione sighed softly.

She observed the anger on her best friend's face as she searched for the right thing to say. "You don't even know if you will have to compete for sure," she reminded him. "Hopefully you won't even have to worry about mastering this."

"That's right Potter," Draco said as he, Crabbe, and Goyle approached them. "Severus will make sure that little baby Potter doesn't have to be in the scary Tournament won't he?"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry snapped. He felt his right hand ball into a fist.

"What's the matter Potter? Don't want everyone to know that you're a big coward? Want everyone to think that that dunce Dumbledore found some way to get you removed because he had to?" The blonde laughed loudly before continuing. "There are bets going around to see how long you last. A few people actually think you will make it to the last task but I don't think you will last five seconds in the first."

Harry nearly lunged at the boy and punched him right in the face. He liked to think that Snape wouldn't wallop him again so soon after he just had but he knew that was wishful thinking. Snape would be livid if he got in a fight with Malfoy. He would likely have to stand in the corner again before going over the man's knee. But, it would be worth it, he thought Malfoy would deserve it. Snape's disappointment wouldn't be worth it though - not at all. The look that his guardian would get when he asked Harry what he had been thinking was enough to make Harry hold his temper.

"You're just jealous," Hermione replied standing up. "You know that you wouldn't last a moment had your name been pulled."

"Shut up you filthy little-"

But Draco did not get the opportunity to say the disgusting word. Before he could finish his sentence Hermione hauled off and punched him right in the nose.

Draco stared at her for a moment, clearly in shock before his right hand covered his face and he ran off, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"Hermione!" Harry shrieked.

"That felt really good," she smiled. "I can see why you always end up fighting him now."

"That was brilliant!" Harry replied with a huge smile. The happiness was short lived though, Harry's smile quickly vanishing. "You are going to be in so much trouble for that."

"I'm not worried," she replied. "He isn't going to want to admit anyone that a girl punched him. If anything he would try and lie and say you did it but you have me as a witness that you did not."

Harry considered these words for a moment. She had a point. Malfoy would likely rather die than admit that Hermione had been the one to punch him. He would probably just have someone heal him and pretend like it never happened. And even on the off chance that he did try and blame Harry if Hermione told Snape it wasn't true he would believe her. Hermione didn't lie to teachers, and especially not to Snape. A grin spread across his face, "you really are brilliant you know?"

* * *

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the old man. He was beyond tired of this conversation. The first task was taking place the following afternoon. Aside from his school work Harry had done very little in the past two days aside from practicing his summoning charm. Although it was improving greatly he had yet to master summoning anything from anywhere further away than the next room.

He could not imagine allowing Harry to compete in less than twenty four hours.

"There is no solution that I can find Severus. Harry will have to compete."

"And be taken to the Ministry the moment the task is finished? Over my _dead body_. That is if he survives tomorrow and it's not over Harry's dead body," Snape replied angrily.

"Oh I have no doubt that he will survive. He is a highly skilled individual. He has survived the Chamber of Secrets as well as -"

"By sheer dumb luck," Snape roared standing up so quickly that he nearly knocked out the armchair he had been sitting in. He placed his hands on Albus' desk, leaning across so that their noses were nearly touching. "I warned you Albus. I told you from day one that this entire Tournament was a bad idea yet you refused to listen. Now I have been placed in a horrible position!"

"You have choices to make Severus, I will not deny that."

Snape felt his blood boil at the words.

"Don't you dare tell me that I have a fucking choice," Snape hissed willing himself to refrain from using language that he would punish his son for using. "I do not have any such thing! Regardless of what decision I make Cornelius intends to see that Harry is taken! This all could have been avoided had you listen to me in the first place about this blasted Tournament!"

"I sincerely hope that you aren't implying that I knew Harry's name would be chosen," replied Albus sadly. "Honestly Severus I was as shocked and saddened as you were."

"As well as proud," Snape sneered. "Do not for a moment pretend as though you were not proud that your Golden Boy's name had been selected."

"I would hardly call my reaction a proud one," Albus replied calmly. "However, I will not deny that I do believe that Harry could easily succeed in completing the Tournament."

Once again Snape found himself going to extremes to keep his temper under control.

" _You_ are the one that placed Harry in my care, admittedly against my will at the time. You obviously did so because you felt as though I was capable of making the correct decisions for his well being."

"As I recall I have allowed you to do so without any interference regardless of whether or not I agreed with your tactics."

"Than allow me to do so now," Snape retorted. "Help me find a way in which Harry, _my_ child will not have to compete, nor will he be removed from my care."

Albus sighed softly at the request. He would have liked to help but his hands were tied. "Unfortunately there is not an answer Severus. As the rules clearly state Harry is a student of Hogwarts and has been chosen as a representative. If he refuses to compete or if his parent or guardian refuses to allow him to do so he will be expelled. I will have no say in his expulsion nor will any other staff member."

"This is preposterous," Snape roared loudly. "The very idea that a fourteen year old child is being forced to be placed in such a dangerous situation is shameful. Harry could very easily be seriously injured or worse, killed. The rules are hundreds of years old and…" Snape trailed off as a lightbulb went off in his mind.

"I do not disagree that it is dangerous Severus. At fourteen Harry should not be placed in such a situation but it does not change the very real fact that he has been."

Snape hardly heard the words. His thoughts were far too consumed. A plan was formulating. He was sure that his son would be livid but it would keep him safe - not to mention alive. To be honest, in the moment, Snape didn't care if Harry swore he would never speak to him again as long as the child was protected.

Snape stood up straight for the first time in several moments, his back cracking slightly as he did so.

"May I ask you to repeat that rule once more?"

Albus smiled kindly before repeating his words. "Honestly Severus," he concluded, "if I was able to do anything about the inevitable expulsion I would. Surely you must know that."

Snape set his lips in a tight thin line as he locked eyes with the man.

"Harry will not be competing."

"As I have just explained twice if he does not compete he will be expelled," Albus replied in a sad, gentle tone.

"Harry will not be competing nor will he be expelled," Snape informed the man in a grave voice. "Effective immediately Harry Potter is no longer a student at Hogwarts School. As his guardian I am formally withdrawing him. He will be home schooled."

The normal twinkle in Albus' eyes vanished as he gave Snape a serious glare. "Think about what you are saying Severus. Harry will be devastated if he is taken from Hogwarts. I am not sure that this is the correct answer to this problem."

"Harry will be fine," Snape hissed. "He will be alive. I will keep him alive - which is more than I can say for you."

* * *

Snape walked down the hallway to find the door to his parlor wide open. He raised an eyebrow before walking through the door to find Harry standing in the center of the room, his wand in his hand.

"Snape watch!" Harry said excitedly. "Just watch okay?"

Snape nodded, a small amused grin on his lips. He was pleased to find Harry in such a good mood though it was not going to make the news that he had to tell him any easier. He only hoped that if he explained it thoroughly the teenager would understand and react calmly or at least without full blown theatrics. Snape had already promised himself that regardless of how Harry took the news he would be as patient as he possibly could with the child.

Harry pointed his wand into the air, "Accio Firebolt!"

A moment later his broom came whizzing through the parlor door.

"Guess where it came from?" Harry questioned Snape in a delighted tone.

"Where?" Snape asked. He was pleased to see that although days had passed since he had been sick, the change in how Harry was behaving around him hadn't seemed to vanish.

"Your classroom," Harry replied happily. "All the way down the hallway!"

"Excellent," Snape answered with a small nod of approval. "You have improved a great deal just since this morning."

Harry beamed proudly at the man's words. "And I can still practice for a bit before Defense and I can practice again after. I think by then I might be able to call it from even farther."

Defense, Snape thought, of course he would have his favorite class this afternoon. Harry's schedule had been the last thing on his mind this morning. The realization of this actually made him feel a bit guilty. He was usually so on top of where his son was meant to be. It occurred to him that he had been so distracted that Harry could be missing a class at this very moment and he wouldn't have known.

"Would you mind eating lunch down here today?" Snape asked as he walked towards the kitchen table. "I would like to discuss something with you."

Harry's thoughts instantly went to Hermione punching Malfoy. It had been two days since that had happened and neither of them had heard a word about it since. Harry was sure that if for even a moment Snape thought he had done it he was going to end up in the corner begging the man to listen to him and believe him. He would have to go as far as requesting that Snape send for Hermione to tell him that he hadn't done it.

Harry quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Snape had just praised him for his summoning charm. If he thought he had punched Malfoy he would already be in the corner.

It had to be about the Tournament. The first task was almost exactly twenty four hours away. Snape was probably going to tell him that there was no solution. He was going to tell him that he had to compete. Harry felt his heart rate quicken both from fear and excitement. If he could get this summoning charm down perfectly he was sure that he could complete the first task. Then if he could somehow figure out what the next task was he was sure Snape would come up with a plan for that too. For a quick second he pictured himself actually winning the whole Tournament.

"Okay," Harry replied setting his wand down on the table next to Snape's armchair and walking over to the kitchen table.

Harry slid into his seat next to his guardian before Snape tapped the table causing lunch to appear.

Harry grinned softly at he looked down at the cornish pasty on his plate. It was one of his favorite meals. For years he hadn't cared for them but then Snape had requested that his always be made without turnips and once he tried it without them he had been hooked.

Harry picked up his fork and cut the cornish pasty open before looking at his guardian. The suspense was beginning to get to him. He simply had to know what Snape wanted to talk about. The man didn't even look like he was going to begin explaining though. He was just eating his

lunch as though his son wasn't slowly dying from anticipation.

Harry took a bite of his food and once he swallowed it he cleared his throat softly. "You wanted to talk?"

Snape eyed his son carefully. It was important that he delivered the news in a delicate manner. It was also important that regardless of how Harry reacted he kept his temper. It was important that he explained things thoroughly.

Following Harry's suit, Snape cleared his throat as well. "I know that we have had this conversation many times in the past. I also am not insinuating that you have not behaved correctly today. However, I must remind you once more how valuable your life is. It is crucial that you understand that from the moment you have come to stay with me, honestly even before then, I have done everything in my power to keep you as safe as I possibly could. Your safety is my number one concern. Not because of the scar on your head or anything even close to that but because of how much I care for you. You do know that correct?"

Harry swallowed hard forcing the large lump that had developed in his throat to vanish before he replied, "Yeah...I mean yes, I know that."

He no longer had a doubt in his mind that Snape was going to tell him that he had to compete. The fear that he had been feeling earlier was still there but it was smaller, being mostly replaced by excitement at the idea of being the youngest champion in the TriWizard Tournament. He would win. Malfoy would have to eat his words. Almost everyone in the whole school would have to admit that they were wrong. He wouldn't look scared or cowardly. He would look like the bravest fourteen year old at Hogwarts.

"That being said," Snape continued. "As your guardian it is my job to do whatever it takes to insure your safety even if that means taking great measure."

Harry felt confusion sweep over his face as he looked at the man. "What great measures?" He was shocked to find that Snape actually looked nervous. Harry tried hard to remember if the apprehension on the man's face was new or if it had been there all along. It bothered him to think if it was there he hadn't noticed it until now.

"The rules of the Tournament are very specific Harry. As a student of Hogwarts you were chosen as a champion therefore you must compete. The guidelines that the Ministry have set into place are very specific as well," Snape found himself pausing. He had planned to tell Harry exactly what Cornelius had threatened him with. The child looked nervous though and Snape hardly wanted to add to that with threats of the Ministry taking him away. "A loophole in the rules could not be found as one likely does not exist. The only approach that I had to completely make certain that you would be unharmed and protected was to withdraw you from Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened at the words. Surely he had heard the man incorrectly. Surely Snape wasn't serious.

"You will go home for the remainder of the school year. I will stay there with you and travel back to Hogwarts for my classes and any meetings I may need to attend. You will be homeschooled so that you do not fall behind in your studies."

Harry hardly heard a word that the man was saying. His stomach was flipping over itself. All the blood in his body was rushing to his face. His heart was thumping out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't just leave Hogwarts.

Forget looking like a coward. Hogwarts was the first place that had ever truly felt like home to him. Didn't Snape know that? How could he possibly think that making him leave would be okay? How could he think that it would just be fine to miss the entire year? What about Quidditch? What about his friends? What about all the nights in his dormitory and the Hogsmeade weekends? He hadn't been able to go last year and now he finally had a signed permission slip and he still wouldn't be able to go!

Snape was still talking, something about how he would speak to his Professors so that they could send work home but Harry was hardly listening.

"I realize that this is not ideal however it is the only way," Snape continued to try and explain his reasoning. "You must understand that this is for your own safety."

"No," Harry finally spoke, more defiantly than he ever had in the past. "I'm not leaving Hogwarts! You cannot make me leave Hogwarts!"

Snape slowly sucked in his breath refraining from telling the child in no uncertain terms that he absolutely could do just that. In fact, he already had. He hadn't expected a good reaction. He took the time to remind himself that regardless of where this went he had vowed to keep his temper for as long as he possibly could.

"I know that this is likely shocking news," Snape replied gently. "I also realize that it is not the news that you had wanted to hear however -"

"However nothing," Harry replied cheekily. "I am not going Snape! It's not my fault that my name came out of the stupid bloody cup! I shouldn't be punished for it!"

"This is not a punishment."

"The hell it's not," Harry snapped. He could feel the anger rising up in him. The dread of being made to go home; of missing out on everything. "Everyone will think I am a coward. This is bullshit! I'm not doing it! I almost have the summoning charm down and then I can figure out what the next task is and you can help me with that. I won't have to go home at all!"

Snape forced himself to refrain from commenting on the teenager's attitude and language and instead stuck with the subject at hand. "This is not up for debate Harry. The decision has already been made."

"No! Snape! You can't just make decisions about _my_ life without asking me first! That isn't fair!"

"As your guardian that is exactly what I can do when need be," Snape reminded him. "This was a situation that called for me to make a decision and I made the one that is in your best interest."

"In my best interest?" Harry nearly yelled. "How the hell is taking me away from Hogwarts and my friends and just everything in my best interest?"

"You are too young to be expected to compete in the Tournament," Snape tried to explain for what felt like the hundredth time. He was doing well at keeping his voice at an even tone despite the fact that he would have liked to land a sounding smack to Harry's backside for his choice of language alone. "I will not stand by and watch you get seriously injured or killed. The only solution to removing you from the Tournament is to remove you as a student from Hogwarts."

"I'm not doing it," Harry replied in a loud and defiant tone. "I don't care what you say!"

Harry could feel his anger boiling once more. Before he knew how angry he really was, an entire collection of books flew off a shelf in the parlor.

"Control your temper," Snape said in a warning tone. "You are too old to have bouts of accidental magic. You can control it and I expect you to do so."

"Oh so I am too old for accidental magic but too young to compete?" Harry asked in a flippant voice.

"As it stands I am trying exceptionally hard to be patient with you but I will advise you to watch your tone," Snape warned in a low voice.

"Don't tell me what to do when you are ruining everything!" Harry snapped back with attitude. Before he knew what he was doing he swung his arm causing the plate containing his lunch to fly off of the table and shatter on the floor.

" _Enough_ ," Snape hissed. "You are fourteen years old! Stop acting like a blasted toddler before you are treated like one." Snape forced himself to pause and take a deep breath before he continued. "The decision as to whether you are leaving Hogwarts has already been made. Now I would suggest that you go to your room and pack your things as you will be going home shortly."

"No," Harry replied. He could feel the tears from his anger and defeat welling up. The lump in his throat was so large that he was sure he was going to choke on it.

"My words were not a request," Snape replied in a stern tone.

Harry didn't budge from his spot at the table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his cornish pasty all over the floor. Had he really just knocked his plate off the table like that? His head dropped; a piece of the shattered china was next to the foot of his chair.

" _Harry_."

"I don't care," Harry finally replied in a much lower voice than the one he had been using. He hoped his words didn't sound as forced to Snape as they did to him. He thought that he sounded like he might break at any moment. "I'm not going home."

"You absolutely are," Snape replied trying his hardest to sound stern. The child looked and sounded like he was ready to have an emotional breakdown. It was taking everything Snape had in him not to give in and allow Harry to stay. To go and tell Albus that he had made a mistake. It couldn't be though. "Now you may go and pack this instant or you may do so in a few moments with a sore backside. The choice is yours."

Snape sincerely hoped that his threat would work. He knew that Harry was hurting. The last thing that he wanted to do was add to it.

Harry gave his guardian a deadly look before pushing his chair backwards and standing. He stomped out of the room and down the hall.

Snape expected Harry to slam his door, but instead he shut it quietly, and that somehow seemed worse.

Snape sighed softly to himself before waving his hand causing their lunch, including Harry's mess on the floor, to vanish. He silently scolded himself. He should have made Harry clean up the mess that he had made. Imagine the boy acting in such a way.

It suddenly occurred to Snape that had this exact scene taken place a year prior Harry would be over his knee at this very moment. Actually, he would have been several moments ago.

The two of them had come a long way. Snape only prayed that his decision had not set them back too far.

* * *

"You have everything?"

A silent nod came as the reply.

An hour had passed since Harry had gone to his room to pack and now the pair were standing in front of the fireplace.

Harry had not said a single word to his guardian since going to his room.

Snape was aware that the boy had been crying. His face was red, his eyes puffy, his cheeks raw. When he had emerged from his room though, his satchel over his shoulder, his tears had already stopped.

"I have sent your trunk home," Snape informed him. "I shall bring Hedwig this evening when I return after my last class."

Another silent nod.

Snape resisted the urge to sigh and instead took a handful of floo powder from the small jar on top of the mantel and stepped into the fireplace.

Harry's face was stone as he stepped in beside the man and turned his head to the left, refusing to so much as glance in Snape's direction.

A moment later the pair stepped into the familiar parlor of their house. Bane came running from the kitchen, his tail wagging a mile a minute as he jumped up on Harry. Despite his best efforts Harry couldn't help but grin at the dog's affection as Bane happily licked his face. Harry gave him a good scratch behind the ears before forcing his expression to go serious once more.

"I have to return to Hogwarts for my afternoon classes," Snape informed him. "Perhaps you should unpack and maybe take a nap this afternoon. It would likely make you feel better."

Harry rolled his eyes at the man before walking towards the staircase and once there, stomping up the stairs. Bane followed him happily, wonderfully oblivious to the messes of the human world.

"I will not tolerate this behavior," Snape warned him loudly.

"Yeah well I will not tolerate _you_!" Harry replied his tone full of cheekiness as he stepped onto the second floor.

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he willed himself to stay rooted to his spot. He would have liked to have stormed upstairs after the boy and turned him over his knee for a lesson in where cheekiness will get you. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. Harry was hurting and he knew it. He felt like a monster for pulling the child from school. He only hoped that in an hour or so Harry would see reason.

 **TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is a long one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight that was beginning to pour through his windows. Half of a smile spread across his face as Bane lifted his head and licked Harry's cheek as if saying good morning.

"You are the one good thing about all of this," Harry said softly as he nuzzled his face into Bane's neck.

He hadn't left his room or spoken to his guardian since he had stormed up the steps after arriving from Hogwarts. He had expected Snape to follow him. He had expected to get in some sort of trouble for how he had acted and how he had talked to the man. He hadn't seen Snape at all though.

A plate containing a large helping of beans and toast had appeared on Harry's bedside table around six the previous night. Harry didn't miss the gesture. He could only remember one other time that Snape had allowed him to have his favorite meal for dinner. His guardian was obviously trying to make things up to him. As far as Harry was concerned though it was going to take a lot more than his favorite food.

He hadn't touched the food. He wasn't hungry at all. He was too exhausted from all the sobbing he did. He had had a splitting headache. His eyes had been heavy and sore. All he had wanted to do was go to sleep and yet it had taken him forever to get there. He had tossed and turned until nearly two in the morning trying to think of something he could say to Snape to make the man change his mind.

Harry had been sure that he would be hungry in the morning but he still didn't have an appetite. The plate from the night before was gone. Harry wondered what would appear for breakfast. He wondered if Snape would come in and demand that he join him for breakfast. He wondered if Snape would lecture him for the way he had behaved. He wondered if he would be punished.

And then he decided that he didn't care if he was.

Snape was being completely unreasonable. He was being cruel and horrible. Harry was sure that this somehow had to be all a bad dream or a horrible misunderstanding.

The back of Harry's right hand rubbed his left eye. He still felt exhausted. He was sure that he had never cried so much in his life.

He moved over a bit, cuddling Bane a little more. The canine content to be used as a pillow. Harry felt the tears forming in his eyes once more. The first task would be taking place in just a few hours and he wouldn't be there. Malfoy would probably tell anyone that would listen about what a coward he was. Everyone would be laughing at him. He would look like the biggest prat ever. He would _never_ forgive Snape for this. He didn't care what happened. He didn't care if the man made sure he had his favorite meals three times a day for the next year. He didn't care if he bought him the newest broom. He didn't care if Snape never made him follow any rules ever again. He was never going to forgive him.

He could have competed in the Tournament. He wasn't too young and it wasn't too dangerous. He could have competed and he could have won. He could have proved everyone wrong but he wasn't even given the chance. He was just ordered home like some little kid.

Snape hadn't even let him say goodbye to anyone. Hermione was probably wondering where he was. Ginny was probably doing the same. Hagrid had been expecting him last night and he had never showed up. He had missed Defense class too though Harry assumed that Remus would know where he was. For some reason Remus and Snape seemed to be better friends than Harry ever imagined them to be.

A small pop in the air caused Harry to sit up.

"Master Harry," Minka bowed.

"Hi," Harry replied in a hoarse voice. Under normal circumstances he would have been mortified for her to see him like this but he didn't even care. She saw everything anyway. She knew exactly what had happened.

"Master Snape is requesting your presence for breakfast."

"No," Harry shook his head. "Tell him I said that I'm not eating breakfast with a giant bloody git like him."

Minka's eyes grew huge at the words. "Minka cannot say that to Master Snape."

"Then just tell him I said no. Tell him I said that I'm not hungry," Harry said. He wanted Snape to worry about him. He hadn't eaten since his few bites of cornish pasty at lunch the day before. Serves him right, Harry thought to himself.

"Master Snape will not be happy," Minka said sadly.

"I don't care," Harry replied. He could feel the lump welling up in his throat once more. "He'll just have to get over it." Harry suddenly realized that he was taking out his frustration with his guardian on the small elf which was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm sorry Minka," he said softly. "But I'm not eating with him."

Minka nodded, a sad expression on her small face. "Minka shall inform Master Snape. But Minka does hope that Master Harry eats something soon."

Harry nodded in reply despite the fact that he had no intention of doing so.

A second later Minka vanished in a small puff of smoke.

Harry sat there for a moment, being perfectly still, listening carefully. He waited for Snape to come storming up the staircase ready to yell at him for refusing to come to breakfast. Not that Snape had ever really yelled in the past. It was one of the things that Harry appreciated about the man. He would lecture, he would scold, his voice would get higher than normal, he would even use that horrible tone that made Harry's stomach flip over itself - but he never yelled.

Harry was met with complete silence though. Seconds later a plate appeared on his bedside table containing eggs, sausage, and bacon, a piece of parchment tucked under it.

Harry quickly moved across his bed and plucked the parchment out from under the plate. It contained only one word, " _Eat_ ", in Snape's script.

Harry scowled as he crumbled the note up into a ball and threw it against his bedroom wall.

Bane's head raised for a moment looking at the parchment as though it may be a ball and then quickly deciding it wasn't. The canine moved slightly, snuggling up against Harry once more.

Harry looked at the plate of food with a grimace on his face. He wasn't hungry at all. The food didn't even look the slightest bit inviting. Did Snape really think he was going to make things right with a few plates of food? The only way that things were going to be right ever again was if the man came and apologized to him and took him back to Hogwarts and let him compete in the Tournament.

Once more the tears clouded Harry's vision as he laid back down. Snape was never going to do all of that. If there was one thing that his guardian could be counted on for it was keeping his word. Sometimes Harry loved that about Snape. He loved that if he said he would teach him a new spell or help him work on a potion, he did. If he said he would keep his temper and that they could talk, he did. Then there were other times like this where Harry hated that the man was like that. He wished that Snape would just go back on his word and take him back to Hogwarts, back with his friends.

The sharp knock on his door pulled Harry from his thoughts and caused him to immediately roll over, his face hidden in Bane's fur. He wasn't even going to give Snape the satisfaction of looking at him, let alone talking to him.

Harry heard the doorknob turn and a second later, the door creak open. He hated that his door creaked. It made sneaking out of his room impossible. He had asked Snape multiple times to fix it but he never did. Harry was sure it was a deliberate act to keep the man informed of when his door opened or closed. Another thing he could add to his list of reasons why he was mad at him.

"I know that you are awake," Snape said in an even tone. "Minka informed me that you did not wish to come downstairs for breakfast." There was a long pause and when Harry made no attempt to respond in any way Snape continued. "I see that you read my note however you have not followed my instructions."

Harry shifted slightly but did not respond. He hadn't wanted to move at all but he had been practically suffocating on Bane's fur.

"I am certainly aware that you are upset with me Harry but you cannot starve yourself. I will not stand for it," his words were stern yet gentle. Harry wanted to sit up and tell the man to sod off. He wanted to scream at Snape and tell him every horrible thing he had thought about him since they had arrived home and when he was done inform him that he was never speaking to him again. Instead he just pushed his face further into Bane's fur despite knowing he wouldn't be able to breath in a few moments.

"I am leaving to go to Hogwarts for a few hours but I absolutely expect both your breakfast as well as the lunch that will be delivered later to be eaten. I will know if you have not done so."

Harry made a face, taking advantage of the fact that his guardian couldn't see him, and fully mocking his words. He would die of starvation before he ate. Snape couldn't make him do anything.

Snape sighed softly as he chose his next words carefully. He didn't want to threaten the child nor did he want to make a situation that was already bad even worse. He could not risk leaving it unaddressed though, despite the fact that he was sure Harry could already guess the outcome. "I expect you to stay in this house Harry. Failure to do so will result in several serious consequences that neither of us want to experience."

Harry made another face, this time one of annoyance. Did Snape really think that he was thick enough to leave the house? What did he think he was going to do? Did he think that he was going to go to Hogwarts and try to compete? He was angry he wasn't stupid. Harry was sure that if he did that Snape would forget the promise to never punish him in front of anyone. He was sure that Snape would strap him right then and there in front of the whole damn school.

"Be sure to walk and feed your pet as well," Snape instructed.

Harry rolled his eyes at the words but felt a pang of guilt. Bane had been with him since he arrived home. He was sure that he was hungry and had to go out.

Harry remained silent and still. Moments later he heard his guardian walk out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

He rolled away from Bane, taking several deep breaths both because he was happy to be able to breath without getting a mouthful of fur as well as to try and control his temper.

He was sure that he had never been so angry with Snape in his life.

He glanced over at the plate of food that the man had practically ordered that he eat. He smirked to himself as an idea entered his mind. He carefully picked up the heavy plate.

"Hungry boy?" He asked as he placed the plate on his bed in front of Bane.

One of Snape's biggest rules was not to feed Bane table food but Harry didn't care. It wasn't as if it would hurt his pet. It might hurt his guardian though and that was fine by him.

Bane wasted no time jumping to his feet and quickly inhaling the food making Harry feel even worse for keeping him in his room for so long.

The moment the last piece of bacon was gone Harry cleared his throat. "Minka," he called out loudly. He was sure Snape was long gone by now.

A second later the small elf appeared.

"Master Harry," she bowed deeply. She eyed the empty plate on his bed but did not say anything about it.

Harry nearly asked her not to tell Snape that he had fed it to Bane but he refrained. He couldn't ask Minka to lie to Snape for him, he just couldn't.

"Can you please take Bane out for me?" Harry asked her. "He hasn't been out since yesterday and I really don't want to leave my room."

For a moment Minka looked as though she may refuse but then a sad smile took over her face. "Yes, Minka can take him out."

"Can you bring him back when you're done?" Harry requested.

Minka nodded. "Yes of course."

"Thanks Minka," Harry gave her the smallest smile that he could muster.

Harry watched as Minka called Bane causing his dog to jump off of his bed and follow her out of his room.

He moved the plate back to his bedside table and then laid back down pulling his quilt up over his shoulder. He could feel the tears beginning to form again behind his eyes as he rapidly tried to blink them away.

He hated every second of this.

Snape was back at Hogwarts as if nothing was wrong probably having a great time and he was stuck here alone and miserable.

* * *

Snape stepped into the parlor in his quarters at Hogwarts to find Remus sitting on his couch. He had asked the man to meet him there but he was a few moments early.

"Rough night I would presume?" Remus asked in a sympathetic tone.

"You have absolutely no idea," Snape replied walking across his parlor and sitting down in his armchair. "Harry's behavior when I told him the plan was absolutely appalling. The way that he acted - the tantrum that he threw…" Snape's words trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "He has not left his bedroom, spoken a word to me, or even eaten since he has been home. I just tried to speak with him but he would not even look at me let alone respond."

Remus frowned at the description of how Harry was acting. The boy knew better, he was sure of it. It sounded as though he was overdue for a good trip over a knee. In the same breath, Remus knew that the child had to be hurting. He had been told he was not competing, taken from school and his friends and it had all happened so suddenly. He couldn't help but feel for Harry as well as his friend sitting across from him.

"I have not punished him," Snape clarified. He was sure by the look on Remus' face that the man was about to inquire about just that. "Aside from attempting to talk to him just now I have left him alone in his room in hopes that his temper would cool down and he would seek me out to discuss things." Snape paused for a moment as he sighed softly. Despite Harry's behavior he could not help but feel bad for his son. Had there been any other solution to the Tournament he would have taken it. He knew that Harry was angry as well as sad - a horrible combination. "Perhaps that is hoping too much for a boy his age."

Remus shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it is. Harry knows better than to throw a tantrum. Eventually I think he will see the fault in his actions and come to you, remorseful."

"I do hope that you are correct Remus."

The words had just left Snape's mouth when a scroll appeared in the air next to him. He carefully plucked it out of the air and unrolled it.

"It appears that we are going to have to cut our visit short," Snape informed Remus. "My presence has been requested by Albus in his office.

Remus nearly cringed at the words. Even now, years later, as a Professor, whenever he was summoned to meet with Albus he couldn't help but think back to his days as a student. Each time he had been summoned to meet with him as a Professor he had half expected to find himself having to explain how some mischief had occurred or winding up in a detention. It was foolish he knew but it was a feeling he could not shake.

Snape stood as Remus followed suit.

"I take it you will be watching the first task?" Remus asked as the pair of them walked out of the parlor and down the long hallway.

"I will," Snape replied as he passed his classroom. "If for no other reason than to be there should one of the champions be in danger."

"I shall see you there then," Remus replied as they walked up the staircase. He turned up a long hallway, going in the opposite direction of Snape. A few steps in he stopped turning back to the man. "Severus," he called out. Snape stopped walking and turned back to look at him. "Harry will come around. I would be willing to wager that by the time you arrive home he will be begging for your forgiveness."

Snape hoped against hope that Remus was correct. He gave the man a small nod of gratitude before turning and heading towards the Headmaster's office once more.

He knew that Harry's behavior was unacceptable but he could not bring himself to do anything about it. The child had been dealt a hard hand and he had not expected Harry to take the news well. Still he had hardly expected accidental magic, a plate being pushed off the table, the language, the cheekiness, nor the silent treatment. He had been ready for begging and tears - not behavior more suitable for a toddler.

The silent treatment was beginning to get to him. He never imagined that Harry could be so upset with him. Although he would never admit it aloud - it hurt. He wanted to be able to comfort the boy. He wanted to talk to him and help him through this. He wanted to make his time at home as enjoyable as he could.

He sighed softly to himself before uttering the ridiculous password causing the spiral staircase that led to Albus' office to appear. He truly hoped that he was doing the right thing in pulling Harry from school. If he was not, he was sure that it was a mistake he would never forgive himself for.

He knocked once on the door to Albus' office before taking ahold of the doorknob and entering the room.

"You had no right!" Cornelius thundered the moment he saw Snape. "The boy belongs in school! He needs an education!"

"As his legal guardian I had every right," Snape hissed. "I will see to it that his studies continue while he is at home. _Harry_ will not fall behind in the least."

"This is horrible press!" Cornelius thundered on. "Imagine The Boy Who Lived being yanked out of Hogwarts as well as The TriWizard Tournament!"

"It does not have to be imagined as it has happened," Snape replied. "I do not intend to enroll Harry back in Hogwarts this school term."

"Albus!" Cornelius shouted. "Surely you can control this member of your staff!"

"Severus?" Albus questioned with a twinkle in his eye. "Forgive me for saying so Cornelius but I happen to think that he is perfectly in control of this situation."

Cornelius' face turned bright red as he picked up his briefcase. "This is unacceptable! I intend to check the guidelines in regards to allowing a child to be pulled from school when the term has already started and I promise you Severus if there is even one rule against it you will be hearing from me and the boy will be in the care of the Ministry!"

Before Snape could reply Cornelius stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

"Albus," Snape said softly turning towards the man.

"I have already looked over every guideline that there is. You are perfectly within your parental rights to withdraw Harry from Hogwarts at any moment that you would like regardless of whether you have a good reason to do so."

Snape breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry sat up quickly at the sound of the small pop.

Minka was standing next to his bed, a large plate of food in her hand.

"Master Harry," she said attempting to bow with the plate and quickly giving up. She slid the plate onto his bedside table. "Your lunch."

"Thanks Minka," Harry replied.

"Master Harry must eat it," she said in an insistent tone. "Master Harry must not feed it to Bane again."

Harry couldn't help his eyebrows raising at her words. It sounded to him as though she was attempting to scold him.

"I'm not hungry," he answered her despite the fact that the smell of the food was beginning to make his stomach grumble.

"Master Harry has not eaten in twenty-four hours," Minka continued her attempt at reprimanding him. "If Master Harry does not eat his lunch Minka will...will...will tell Master Snape!"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. He reminded himself once more that she wasn't the one that he was angry with. "I'm not hungry Minka," he said once more with a hint of a whine in his tone.

"Minka is not leaving until Master Harry starts eating," Minka replied stubbornly.

Harry had never experienced her speaking to him in such a way. Her scolding had been somewhat amusing but he didn't like seeing her as some sort of authority figure. He glanced over at the plate to see beans and toast once more. He nearly made a rude noise. This wasn't going to make him forgive Snape. Though he had to admit that after not eating for so long his favorite meal was appreciated.

He slowly picked up the fork and ate a large helping of the meal. He turned and looked at Minka as he swallowed.

"Very good," she nodded. "Master Harry will eat it all or Minka will return and stay until he does."

Harry wasn't sure that her threat was worth much. He wouldn't mind Minka's company while he ate but he nodded in agreement anyway. "I will. I promise."

She smiled before bowing and then vanishing once more.

* * *

Snape sat in silence as those around him thundered in applause for the champions. The first task was complete and all three of them had somehow managed to survive as well as succeed. Watching the events however, had left Snape without a doubt in his mind that he had done the right thing for Harry. He could not imagine allowing his child to go up against a full grown dragon - broom or no broom.

Snape stood and made his way down the staircase unwilling to hear another word about this task or the Tournament. He wanted nothing more than to get home. Hopefully have supper with his son and then pour himself a tall nightcap.

"I told you he would get out of it," the familiar voice said arrogantly. "He is a right coward the stupid arse."

Snape's feet hit the earth as he paused for a moment trying to determine where he had heard the voice coming from.

"Potter likely cried and begged Snape to get him out of it. I'm sure he bawled like a baby."

Snape walked forward and rounded the corner that led to a small space in between two large tents that were holding up the bleacher seating.

"Mr. Malfoy," he hissed as he eyed the small group of Slytherins. "Twenty points for your foul language!"

Draco's face went white at the sight of Snape combined with the loss of House Points.

"Should I hear that language used once more you will find yourself reporting to my office for a meeting much like the one we had last time. Are we clear?"

Draco quickly nodded.

"A verbal response," Snape demanded sternly.

"Yes Sir," Draco replied in a small voice.

Snape fixed the child with one last rigid stare before turning and walking away, his cloak flowing behind him.

* * *

Snape stared down at the exams that his first years had completed several days prior. He was sure that he could never remember taking quite so long to do his grading and return their work. Typically he did so within forty eight hours. His mind had been so preoccupied with Harry that he hadn't been able to complete even half of them yet.

When he had arrived home from Hogwarts he had checked on his son to find him fast asleep. Bane was next to him, Harry's left leg draped over the dog, his empty lunch plate on his bedside table.

That had been hours ago and he had not gone to Harry's room since. He was sure the child was awake by now but he could not bring himself to climb the staircase and check on him. He did not want to be met by silence and the back of Harry's head.

He glanced up at the clock. It was nearly time to eat dinner.

Snapping his fingers he caused Minka to appear next to his desk.

"Master Snape," she bowed.

"Is Harry awake?" Snape questioned.

Minka nodded.

"Did he behave today?"

Snape watched as Minka became nervous. Clearly something had taken place.

"He did not leave this house did he?" Snape asked her. He hated that his mind instantly went to the worst case scenario. He hated to even think of accusing Harry of such a thing. Still, his son did not have the best history when it came to blatantly disobeying.

Minka quickly shook her head causing Snape to let out a loud sigh of relief that he hadn't even realized he had been holding in. "It is clear however that something occurred and I wish to know what it was."

Minka's hands came to her chest as she rolled them over one another in a nervous state. "Master Harry fed his breakfast to his pet," she admitted. "But Minka made sure he ate lunch Sir! Minka scolded him and stayed with him until he did so!"

"You are a very good elf," Snape said before Minka had the chance to start degrading herself. "I appreciate your seeing that he ate very much."

Minka bowed in reply, a grin on her face.

"Please go and inform Harry that I expect him to join me for supper,"

Snape watched as the anxiousness spread across Minka's face once more.

"If he refuses allow him to do so and send a plate to him but please inform me if that is the case," Snape said. He hardly wanted Minka to feel pressured to force the boy to come downstairs.

Minka bowed once more before vanishing.

Snape sighed softly to himself before attempting to turn his attention back to his work. He mentally chided himself for allowing Harry to take over his every thought so much that his career was beginning to suffer. He would finish grading this evening regardless of what else took place.

A moment later Minka appeared beside him once more.

"Master Snape," she bowed.

The moment that Snape turned his head to look at her he knew exactly what she was about to tell him.

"He refused," Snape said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes Sir," Minka replied. "Master Harry told Minka that he does not want dinner at all. Master Harry told Minka that he will not eat it Sir."

"Thank you Minka," Snape replied his blood beginning to boil. "That will be all."

The second that Minka vanished Snape was on his feet. He could deal with the wallowing. He could handle Harry completely ignoring him. However he would not stand for the child missing meals.

Moments later Snape was stepping onto the second floor. He walked down the hallway and knocked once on Harry's bedroom door before opening it. As he did he caught the last second of Harry turning onto his stomach, his face concealed by his pillow.

Snape was silent for a moment as he carefully selected his words. He did not want to punish the child but he was not against threatening him.

"Minka has informed me that you wish to refuse your dinner is this correct?" Snape paused for a moment giving his son a chance to reply or at the very least nod. When neither took place in a timely matter Snape resisted the urge to land a swat to Harry's backside and instead continued. "Certainly you know that unless you are quite ill doing so is unacceptable especially considering that you have barely eaten since we have been home. Are you ill Harry?" Once more the child made no attempt to reply in any way causing Snape to yet again resist the urge to dole out some much needed discipline. "I want you to listen to me and listen to me very carefully. Your dinner will be delivered to you shortly. I expect _you_ to eat it. If you refuse to do so or if you feed it to Bane I will come back up here and you will have your backside warmed. You may be cross with me all you like but you will eat Harry James even if it takes putting you across my knee to be sure that you do so."

Snape watched as Harry's shoulders moved. Clearly the child had cringed at the threat. The motion tugged at Snape's heart. He nearly went soft and took the words back. Before he could do so he turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. He would speak calmly when he came back to say goodnight. At the moment he needed his son to obey.

* * *

Snape finished the last few bites of his dinner. He had admitted to himself that he was quite lonely. He missed Harry's insistent chatter during meals despite whether he answered the child or not. He missed hearing about his day and his friends and the trials and tribulations of a fourteen year old's life.

The silent treatment was slowly starting to wear him down. He almost wished that Harry would yell and scream at him about how he felt. At least he would be speaking to him.

That morning he had felt like an absolute monster for pulling Harry from Hogwarts. He had even gone as far as to allow his thoughts to consider taking him back and giving his approval for him to compete despite Cornelius' threat. However, after witnessing the first task he was sure that he had done the right thing. He had felt nothing but fear at watching the other three teenagers compete. He couldn't even imagine the anxiety that would have rushed through his body had his Harry been battling a dragon as well. And if the Ministry was actually able to take him Snape was sure he wouldn't survive it. He was sure he would end up in Azkaban for kidnapping the child only to have him back under his roof and under his care.

He needed Harry to understand all of this. He needed him to understand how much he cared for him. Despite the fact that their relationship had grown so much - that he often had no issues with displaying his attention for the child both verbally and physically - it was still, at times, difficult to get to that place. More so, Snape imagined, when the child was as emotional as he currently was.

He tapped the table gently causing it to clear before standing.

It was still quite early however he wanted to be sure to say what he felt the need to say. He was too afraid that he would wait too long and go upstairs to find Harry asleep.

He intended to bring an end to all of this or at least he hoped that he could.

Snape climbed the stairs as he went over the points he wanted to bring up. He was quite proud of himself for not completely losing his temper with his son. Though he would never admit it aloud he felt somewhat guilty for threatening him earlier. He only hoped that his threat had worked and he would find an empty plate. The last thing he wanted was to dole out a punishment however if Harry was still refusing to eat he would do just that. He would also inform the boy that he was lacking nutrients and would need a needle to get them into his body. He would dread such a task. He was sure that it would end with Harry in hysterics and a splitting headache for himself.

He knocked once on the bedroom door, as he always did, before entering.

Snape found Harry in a similar position from when he had seen him last. Bane was no longer at his feet though, the canine was now up by his face effectively blocking the side of it; his pillow blocking the rest. Harry's left arm was draped over the canine.

"I have quite a lot that I wish to say to you," Snape started as he stood at the end of the bed. He eyed the empty dinner plate and breathed a soft sigh of relief. "I would appreciate if you would sit up and have the respect to look at me while I speak but if that is asking too much you may remain where you are."

He paused for a moment waiting for Harry to move and when he did not he continued. "I want this behavior to end. You are not on restriction Harry. You may leave this room. You still have schoolwork to do. You may still fly."

He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully before continuing. "I certainly do not intend to ban you from your friends either. We can discuss it and come up with some sort of plan."

Snape paused for another moment, longer this time. He wanted to be sure that he did not say anything that could hurt the boy's feelings even more. "I understand your love for Hogwarts Harry, I do. I share that with you. Hogwarts was the first place that I felt comfortable with being a wizard. My father never allowed me to do any magic at home. Hogwarts was the first place that I felt free."

Snape took a deep breath before walking the few steps to Harry's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out his right hand allowing it to find Harry's back. He gently rubbed small circles. He was pleased that Harry had not shrugged him off or moved out of his reach. It wasn't much but at least it was a small step in the right direction. "If you were still with your relatives," Snape continued. "They would have likely let you compete for all the wrong reasons. You have told me in the past that you are thankful that I look out for your best interests and keep you safe, something that they never did. I know that you do not believe that my actions are doing just that right now, but I promise you that they are."

Snape glanced down to see that Harry had not moved a muscle. His face was still buried half in his pillow and half in Bane's thick fur.

A small sigh escaped Snape's lips. He could have easily landed a smack to the child's backside for his refusal to acknowledge him. He could have ordered Harry up and out of bed or pulled him up himself and punished him quite harshly for the way that he had behaved over the past two days.

It wouldn't do though.

Snape wanted - needed- Harry to get there on his own, not because he was punished or forced into doing so.

"You are upset and I certainly understand that but you are making this harder on yourself than it needs to be. Honestly Harry, if you think about it, there are perks of your being home. You can work on schoolwork when you like and not during certain hours in a classroom. You have the liberty of being in your own house. You have Bane as well. It will not be forever."

The child remained silent and still causing Snape to nod once softly to himself. He had said his peace. He wasn't sure what else he could do aside from demanding a response. An action that he refused to take.

Snape gently tapped Harry's back twice before standing and then leaning over and kissing the top of Harry's head. "I am ready to talk when you are…"

* * *

Harry didn't even know that he was crying until he felt the first two tears trickle down his face. He waited until he heard his bedroom door close before he rolled over and draped his left arm back over Bane.

The tears were falling steadily now.

Every word that Snape had said had been kind. Still, Harry couldn't find it in himself to talk to the man. He was far too frustrated and angry at the entire situation.

 _It doesn't matter if he is being nice_ , Harry tried to tell himself. _He still pulled me from Hogwarts. He still made me miss the first task. He is still an evil and unfair and horrible git._

Harry let out a loud sob causing Bane to give him a sympathetic whine. He couldn't just go talk to Snape. He refused to just go talk to Snape. This couldn't be fixed by just talking. Snape needed to take this all back and make it right and until he did Harry wasn't going to speak a word to him.

So what if he didn't have to sit in a classroom? Who cares if he could be at home? That didn't make up for not being at Hogwarts. That didn't make it okay that he had been ripped away from his friends.

Snape was stupid and the next time he came into his room he was going to tell him just that! He was going to tell him that he was being an arse! He was going to scream and yell until the man felt so horrible that he had no choice but to take him back to Hogwarts. That would show him!"

Harry let out another sob, practically choking on it before he rolled back onto his side, hugging Bane tightly. Everything was wrong.

* * *

"Master Snape will not be happy. Master Snape wants Master Harry at breakfast. Minka thought that maybe after last night things were better."

Harry scowled involuntarily at her words. Sometimes he hated that she saw everything. Of course she knew all about what Snape had said to him; all about how he had cried for ages afterwards until his throat literally burned and he had exhausted himself with his tears.

"Things aren't better," Harry replied as his ears burned from shame with what she had seen the previous evening. "And I am not eating with him."

"Master Harry had better eat his breakfast up here then. Remember what Master Snape said. Master Snape said that if Master Harry does not eat he will-"

"I know what he said," Harry cut her off before she could repeat Snape's threat and cause his face to burn right off his skull. "I will eat up here Minka. I promise."

Minka nodded. "Minka will make sure Bane is brought back up after he eats and goes outside."

Several minutes earlier Minka had appeared and informed Harry that she was to take Bane downstairs for his breakfast as well as to relieve himself.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

Minka bowed before disappearing. Seconds later his breakfast appeared on his bedside table.

Harry didn't want to eat it. He wanted to leave it untouched just to annoy his guardian but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He did not doubt for one moment that Snape would make good on his threat and the last thing he wanted was a walloping.

He picked up the plate and placed it on his lap before taking the fork and eating his breakfast.

His throat still ached slightly from all the crying he had done the previous evening. He was sure that he had never cried for so long in all his life.

He had listened to every word that Snape had said the night before. Most of it had annoyed him more than anything but the part about his relatives had caused a different emotion. Snape had been right. He was thankful that he finally had a guardian that looked out for him and cared what happened to him. Still, he didn't appreciate Snape doing it this time. This time Snape was wrong and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Snape climbed the staircase. He had been hopeful that after his words the previous evening, Harry would join him for breakfast. When the child had once again refused to do so Snape had decided on a different tactic. Perhaps he had been too kind - too soft last evening. Perhaps Harry was in the need of a bit of tough love.

He knocked once on the boy's bedroom door before walking in. Harry was lying on his side, his quilt pulled up over his face. Bane was at his feet and seemed to look up at Snape with a sad expression.

Snape leaned over the bed and gave the dog a gentle pat on the head before he cleared his throat.

"I am going to Hogwarts as I have a class to teach this morning. I shall return for lunch. Your wallowing will end here. When I return I expect to find you out of that bed, bathed, and dressed for the day. I have left you school work on my desk in the parlor. I expect to find a good amount of it completed when I have returned. If you should find yourself unable to accomplish these tasks you will find yourself punished when I return." He paused for a moment before swallowing hard and then continuing. "It ends here young man. I am done with this self-pity as well as your blatant disrespect. Do not take my words as a threat as they are an absolute promise."

Snape waited for a moment in the unlikely event that his child planned on responding and when he was met with silence he turned on his heel and left.

Harry sat up in his bed, tears streaming down his face once more. His throat was burning, his eyes were itchy. He couldn't possibly do school work. Snape was being unreasonable and downright mean.

He choked out a large sob so loud that he nearly missed the tapping sound on his window.

Harry quickly leapt out of bed and rushed over to the window. A small owl that he recognized from Hogwarts was sitting on the tree branch inches from the glass.

He was sure it was Hermione's doing. Of course she would write to him.

Harry quickly opened his window and accepted the letter from the owl giving it a small pat of thanks. "You can go up to the third floor," he said through his tears. "My owl Hedwig is up there and there is plenty to eat."

He watched as the owl took off in flight up to the open third floor window. Harry pulled his window shut before ripping the envelope open. He walked back towards his bed as he unfolded the parchment. He instantly noted that the handwriting wasn't Hermione's at all but Ron's.

His eyes scanned the words. Ron was apologizing, saying that he was a prat for thinking that Harry had put his name in the goblet, saying that he hoped he would be forgiven, he hoped that they could still be friends.

Harry smiled softly through the last of his tears.

Part of him felt as though he shouldn't forgive the redhead so easily but he couldn't help himself. Everything - _everything_ \- else was falling apart and finally something was falling back into place.

Harry didn't give a second thought to his actions. He rushed across his room to his wardrobe pulling out a pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt. He dressed in record time and quickly stepped into his trainers and laced them up as Bane watched him with curiosity.

"Don't worry," he told him. "I'll be back before he is."

He gave the dog a quick scratch behind the ears before pulling his cloak out of his trunk. He quickly wrapped it around his body and pulled it over his head. He wasn't sure if it would work but he hoped that by wearing his cloak in the house it would prevent Minka or Kermy from being able to see him.

His school schedule ran through his mind as he realized that Ron would be going to Charms in less than thirty minutes. He had to hurry if he planned on seeing him before then.

Harry raced out of his room and down the staircase. He skidded to a halt in the parlor and slowly walked towards the fireplace. Reaching up he took a handful of floo powder and stepped inside the brick structure. Dropping the floo powder to his feet he stated his destination loudly and clearly.

"Hogwarts School - Gryffindor Common Room!"

Seconds later Harry quietly stepped out of the fireplace. The common room had quite a few students in it but Ron wasn't one of them. He hoped he was in their dormitory. He didn't have much time to find him before Ron was going to have to go to class.

Harry climbed the stairs as quickly as he dared.

He pushed open the door to their dormitory to find Ron sitting on his bed. He wanted to show himself but Seamus and Neville were in the room and he didn't feel like talking to them as well.

He slowly approached his best mate. When he was close enough to him he leaned down so that his mouth was right next to Ron's ear.

"Don't scream," he breathed in a voice softer than a whisper. He heard Ron's breathing hitch for a moment and then calm. "I got your letter. Make up an excuse and let's go."

"You alright Ron?" Seamus laughed. "You look about to sick up."

"Err," Ron muttered. Causing Harry to remember how poor the redhead was at lying on the spot. "I think I left my Charms homework down in the Great Hall at breakfast."

"You better hurry up and go get it," Neville said in a warning tone. "I've done that and when I went to find it it was already gone."

Ron stood up nodding. "Yeah I'll uh I'll go look now."

Harry smiled as he followed Ron out of their dormitory and down the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Ron whispered a few steps before he would be in the common room.

"The back hallway," Harry breathed. "By the greenhouses." He knew that it would be empty. It was always empty.

Ron nodded in reply before walking into the common room, Harry only a step behind him.

The pair of them ducked through the portrait and made their way down the hall.

Neither of them uttered a single word until they arrived in the back hallway.

"Bloody hell Harry you nearly scared the shit out of me," Ron grinned sheepishly.

"I got your letter," Harry said in a voice just above a whisper. "And I just - I had to…" He couldn't find the words to explain why he had shown up at Hogwarts under his cloak.

"I was a git," Ron said, shame covering his face. "Anyone that would put their name in the Goblet on purpose is a right idiot. The dragons were horrible."

Harry let the words wash over him. He wanted to ignore them. He wanted to continue to believe that he could have succeeded had he been given a chance.

"I'm glad you decided to believe me," Harry replied softly.

"Came to my senses is what happened," Ron said his face nearly matching his hair. "I just hoped you would forgive me for being such an arse. I'm really glad that you did."

"Of course," Harry replied. "Just forget it. It's fine."

Ron grinned at the words for all of a second before his grin vanished. "Snape really pulled you out of Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded anger taking over his face. He shouldn't be whispering under a cloak right now. He should be in his dormitory laughing with Ron, Neville, and Seamus while they got ready for Charms.

"That's…." Ron trailed off as he searched for the right word.

"Horrible?" Harry supplied. "Evil? Bloody cruel?"

"All of that I guess," Ron shrugged. "But I mean he must have felt like he had to do it."

Harry ignored the words. He and Ron had just made up, he didn't want to start a row with him.

"I have to get to Charms," Ron said in a sad voice clearly not wanting to go. "Think you'll be able to visit for real soon?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't want to tell Ron that he wasn't even speaking to Snape - that he hadn't been speaking to Snape - that he didn't intend to speak to Snape ever again. "Hopefully," he finally answered.

* * *

Harry whispered the password to the Fat Lady causing her to shriek with fear and then chuckle softly. "Up to no good Mr. Potter," she whispered all too familiar with his antics. "Best be careful." A moment later she swung open granting him access.

"Thank you," Harry whispered back.

He had one foot in the Gryffindor Tower when he heard the firm "ahem" behind him.

Slowly he turned to see Professor McGonagall standing just a few feet away from him, a stern look on her face. He felt his stomach flip over itself at the sight of her.

"I know it is you Potter. I saw your feet. I heard you whispering with the portrait."

Harry swallowed hard at the words. He quickly weighed his options. He could make a run for it. He could go into the common room and floo home before she even realized he was gone. He could deny ever being at Hogwarts. As long as Minka or Kermy didn't know where he had gone he might be able to get away with it. He could say he had just gone outside for some fresh air.

Or he could own up to what he had done. He could take off his cloak. He could explain that he had to talk to Ron. She would understand - she _had_ to understand.

Slowly he pulled his cloak off, revealing himself to her.

She shook her head in disapproval. "My understanding is that you are to be at home."

"Please Professor McGonagall," Harry said hating how much he sounded like he was begging. Hating how much he sounded like a child. "I had to talk to Ron. We had been fighting and he sent me a letter asking to make things right and I had to talk to him."

Her face softened for a fleeting moment before it grew rigid once more. "Am I right to assume that Professor Snape is not aware that you are here? Surely if he was you would not need to use your cloak."

Harry's face fell as he shook his head. He could see exactly where this was headed and he was dreading it. He should have stayed in his room. He should have just written Ron back. He didn't want to face Snape. He was mad at him and the last thing he wanted was to listen to the man lecture him about this - or worse, and more likely, endure a punishment for this. Not when things were like they currently were. Harry couldn't imagine anything worse.

"Come with me please Potter," she said in a sullen tone before turning and walking down the hall.

Harry slowly followed her feeling absolutely horrible for himself. None of this was fair.

"Professor please," Harry tried once more, his tone no less of a beg. "I could just go home."

"I imagine that you will be going home," she replied as she approached the top of the staircase that led to the dungeons. She paused for a moment and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that she looked worried. "I cannot lie to Severus," she said gently. "I cannot keep this from him. I would like to but I cannot."

Harry nearly pleaded with her once more. He almost tried to bargain with her. Promising her that he would go right home, he would never do anything like this again. He would never tell another soul that she had caught him. He stopped himself from doing so though. He had always quite liked Professor McGonagall and he couldn't bring himself to put her in a situation like that. It wasn't fair to her and he knew it.

She held his stare for a moment longer before descending down the staircase.

All too soon for Harry's liking they were approaching the door to the Potions classroom. If Harry's memory served him correctly Snape's first class of the day was starting in ten minutes. He prayed that no students had arrived early.

Harry followed Professor McGonagall into the classroom. Snape was sitting at his desk, his head down working on something. He didn't look up when they entered and Harry was sure that he was so consumed with his work that he hadn't even heard them.

"Severus," Minerva said nervously. "A moment please."

Snape's head slowly rose, his eyes widening as they locked with Harry's.

Harry rolled his cloak up and tucked it under his arm, trying desperately to somehow hide it. Snape looked furious but it wasn't his normal angry expression. Harry couldn't help but think that somehow there was some sadness in his eyes as well.

"I discovered him attempting to sneak into Gryffindor Tower," Minerva explained in a gentle voice. She took a step backwards effectively placing herself behind Harry. "I assumed you would want to be aware."

Snape nodded. "Thank you Minerva."

Minerva nodded before turning to leave.

"Minerva," Snape said as his eyes narrowed in on Harry. "Please inform Albus that unfortunately I will be canceling my morning class. Harry clearly needs much more attention than my students do at this moment."

Harry felt the giant eel from the Great Lake sloshing around in his stomach. He felt his cheeks prickle with warmth. He was sure that he had never been so mortified.

Harry heard Professor McGonagall reply but he hardly listened to her words. He heard the door of the classroom shut. He watched as his guardian stood and stormed over to him. He felt Snape take a firm grip on his upper arm. He couldn't bring himself to react to any of it.

A moment later Snape was dragging him into the parlor before practically throwing him into the fireplace. A second later Snape was beside him dropping the floo powder and then pulling him out of the fireplace and into their parlor at home.

Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's cloak out of his hands throwing it onto the couch. His actions causing Harry to flinch slightly.

Once again Snape gripped his arm firmly. Turning him to the side Snape released his grip and tucked him under his arm. He wrapped his left arm firmly around Harry's waist and brought his right arm down landing an open handed smack across Harry's backside that left the child sucking in his breath. Two more followed causing Harry's eyes to fill with tears. He held his breath, blinking rapidly in some sad attempt to keep from crying before three more brutal smacks were delivered. The battle with his tears was over. They poured from his eyes before one last severe swat landed. Harry was sure that Snape had never walloped him so hard before in his life. His jeans had offered little protection from the man's hand.

Snape released his grip on the boy before pointing a finger at him. " _How dare you_ ," he hissed in the tone that Harry hated the most.

Harry stood there silently. Tears were streaming down his face. His breathing was hitched. His eyes were burning. And his bum just plain ached. He couldn't find his voice despite how hard he tried. Despite how furious - and worst disappointed - his guardian looked.

"I am appalled by your behavior," Snape continued in a much louder voice when the child did not respond. "How _dare you_ run off to Hogwarts without permission to do so! I had half a mind to tan your hide right in front of Professor McGonagall."

Harry cringed involuntarily at the words. His right hand acted without his permission reaching back in an attempt to rub some of the scorching sting out of his backside as a loud sob escaped his lips.

"You can expect plenty more of the same," Snape promised causing another loud sob to echo through the downstairs.

Snape nearly sat down and hauled the child over his knee without another word. He was sure that if Harry didn't start explaining himself - didn't start talking to him- that he would do just that.

"Your behavior has been nothing short than that of a cheeky spoiled brat," Snape hissed. "Being upset with the decision that I made is fine however the way you have been acting is not acceptable."

Harry's tears continued to fall as he remained silent. This was all wrong. Snape was putting all the blame on him. None of this, aside from maybe using his cloak to go to Hogwarts, was even his fault.

Snape reached out and took a firm grip of his arm once more. He spun Harry around and landed the hardest smack yet causing the young teenager to let out a cry of pain.

"Into the corner with you this instant," Snape ordered. "After which you can expect to go over my knee for a long and overdue session with the paddle."

Harry turned around to face his guardian. "No," he spoke the first words to the man that he had in over a day.

"If you utter so much as one more disrespectful word to me Harry James you will go over my knee now and a second time this evening for your disrespect alone."

Harry knew that he was playing with fire but he did not care. In fact, he was so far past caring that it scared him a little.

"You are being horrible!" Harry sobbed out. What the consequences for his words might be not even a thought in his mind. "You made me come home! You didn't even give me a chance to try and compete. You wouldn't even listen to me!"

Snape nearly spun the child around for another half a dozen smacks before walking him to the corner but he refrained. Harry was talking to him. Albeit quite rudely, but still, he was talking to him.

"Competing was not an option," Snape said forcing his tone to lower. "The Ministry would not allow you to do so without life changing consequences."

Aside from his sniffling and hitched breathing Harry remained silent. His right hand once again betrayed him as it desperately tried to alleviate some of the sting in his bottom. A full walloping had never hurt as much as those few smacks had. If Snape made good on his threat Harry was sure that he wouldn't sit without discomfort for a week.

A loud heart wrenching sob escaped his lips as he locked eyes with Snape willing the man to explain.

"Had I let you compete they would have branded me an unfit parent and removed you from my care. If I had kept you at school but refused to let you compete they would have expelled you, also stating that your expulsion would qualify me as being a less than suitable parent thus resulting in your being removed from my care. Those were Cornelius' exact words Harry. There was no other choice."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked half whining and half sobbing.

"I did not want to worry you or upset you any more than you were," Snape answered honestly and as calmly as he could. His tone was still slightly stern despite his best efforts. "I had intended to tell you once we were home however you have not spoken a word to me since arriving."

Harry felt the annoyance and anger rushing through him. "If I would have known we could have come up with another solution. We could have-"

"No," Snape cut him off sternly. "It was my decision to make Harry. As your guardian I-"

"Exactly," Harry interrupted the words angrily. "You are my guardian. You are not my dad!"

The words shocked Snape, cutting through him like a knife.

"Go to your room," he said softly.

Harry eyed the man carefully instantly noting the hurt in his eyes that Snape tried to hide by turning his head. Harry swallowed hard trying to remember why he had thought that saying that would be okay. Why he had thought that any of his actions recently had been a good idea.

Everything Snape had said about him had been right. Snape had even tried to be nice to him last night . His guardian had tried to fix it all and he had failed because Harry had acted like such a prat - a spoiled cheeky brat just as Snape had said. And Snape had been so patient with him. Harry was sure that he should have been punished a few times since he had been told about coming home.

A fresh batch of tears rushed to the surface. His sobs now echoing off the walls for a different reason entirely.

Harry watched as Snape fell into his armchair, like clothes heaped onto the floor at the end of a long day. He leaned back covering his face with his hands, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

Harry felt like a monster.

"Snape," he said quietly through his sobs.

"Go to your room Harry," Snape repeated the instructions once more.

"I didn't mean that," Harry whispered his tears falling harder and faster than ever.

"Go to your room," Snape said once more. "I will send for you when I am able to finish this conversation."

Harry slowly took a step towards his guardian. "Can I just stay down here? Sit on the couch? I'll keep quiet. I swear! Please Snape," Harry pleaded. "Please I swear!"

When the man did not answer, Harry walked over to the couch and silently sat down. His face grimaced as his bum made contact with the cushions. The tears were still pouring from his eyes and he tried his hardest to cry quietly so as not to annoy the man.

He didn't want to go to his room. All he wanted was to be close to Snape. To somehow find the right words to fix what he had said. To in some way make it all up to the man. To apologize for the way he had been acting and for going to Hogwarts.

Harry eyed his guardian. His left hand had now dropped onto his lap. His right hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were still closed.

Harry sniffled loudly despite his best efforts to refrain from doing so. He watched as Snape raised his left hand off of his lap and waved it causing a box of tissues to appear in front of Harry.

The gesture made Harry sob even harder. He had been terrible yet Snape was still caring for him. He instantly decided that he didn't care how Snape chose to punish him. He didn't care that his bum already felt like it had taken a full walloping with the paddle. He wouldn't argue or whine about being punished. He more than deserved it. He knew that he did.

"Calm down," came the instructions in a gentle voice.

Harry replied with a loud sob as he picked up a tissue. He took off his glasses placing them on the table before he attempted to wipe the tears from his face. A pointless task as they had not stopped falling.

"Take several deep breaths," Snape said. His eyes were still closed but his right hand was now resting on the arm of the chair. "Just relax Harry. Once you have done so we will talk."

Harry took a deep breath following the man's instructions. His shoulders shook with his unsteady breathing. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to get to the part where he could hug Snape and bury his face in the man's robes and feel safe.

Snape's eyes opened. He looked at the young teenager sitting on his couch. His face was beet red from all the crying he had done. His entire body was shaking with sobs. He looked utterly miserable and remorseful. Snape had every intention of informing the boy that he would not speak to him until he was calm. However, one look at Harry caused him to quickly abandon that plan.

"Alright," he said as tenderly as he could. "Come here."

Harry practically scrambled to his feet. He walked halfway towards the man before stopping. "Should I get the paddle?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Snape forced his face to remain solemn. He could not recall a time that Harry had ever accepted a punishment so willingly nor verbally. The words were just a reminder of how much his child was hurting. "That will not be necessary," Snape replied before hastily adding, "at least not yet." He had not decided what the outcome of all this would be. He did not want to give Harry the impression that he would not be punished only to devastate the child if he decided to do just that.

The moment that Harry was close enough Snape reached out and gently took ahold of him pulling him tightly against his chest. He was not sure that it was the right thing to do given the child's behavior but the tears were slowly breaking his heart. He could not allow Harry to continue to go on this way without offering him some comfort.

Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Snape, burying his face deep in the man's robes. He continued to shake with sobs.

"Calm down," Snape hushed him gently. "Just calm down."

"I didn't...I didn't mean," Harry struggled to get the words out through his tears. "To say that...you're not…"

"Shhh," Snape said as he squeezed the child a bit tighter. "I know you didn't. You were upset."

"I just...I just got angry and…"

"Spoke out of anger," Snape supplied kindly and knowingly causing Harry to nod into his chest.

"I'm sorry," the words came out in a sob.

"I know that you are," Snape replied. "I am not angry with you for what you said."

Harry pushed his face further into the man's robes. He didn't know how Snape could forgive him for that so easily. He had been sure the man would never speak to him again.

"I will never replace James Potter to you, and I have no intention to. However I want you to know that I am very glad to be able to call you my son Harry. No matter your cheek."

The words caused Harry to choke loudly on a sob.

"Alright calm down," Snape instructed once more releasing his grip on Harry and giving him a light tap on his backside. "We have a lot to discuss and we will not be able to do so until you have your emotions under control."

Harry took several deep breaths willing his tears to stop.

Snape gently pulled Harry away from him, standing the child in front of him between his knees. He was pleased to see that Harry's tears had mostly stopped.

"I was horrible!" Harry said in a hoarse voice. "You were right, I was a brat."

Snape nodded in agreement. He was not about to make light of the way in which his son had acted. In his opinion, doing so would only make it seem as though the behavior was acceptable.

"You need to work on keeping your temper under control," Snape said allowing his voice to be slightly stern. Harry was looking down, suddenly very interested in his guardian's right knee. "I mean it Harry James. If I ever see you have such a tantrum again…" He allowed his words to trail off as Harry raised his head and gave his guardian a guilty look.

"I'll get the paddle," Harry offered willing himself not to start crying all over again. He felt his ears burning with shame at his words.

Snape shook his head. It was clear to him that Harry almost wanted to be punished. As if a spanking could erase all of his poor behavior. Snape didn't have the heart to follow through with it though. Not after the sobbing he had already witnessed from his son.

Harry's face was a mixture of disappointment and relief as he opened his mouth once more, "I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I really am."

"Do not let me _ever_ see you behave in such a way again young man. Understood?"

"Understood," Harry replied sincerely.

"I did not withdraw you from Hogwarts in an attempt to make your life miserable," Snape explained. "I also meant what I said last night. We will figure out a way for you to still see your friends. You will still have school work to complete. You can still use your broom. We will work together to make your time at home as pleasant as it can be."

Harry nodded blinking back more tears. He had been a complete arse and Snape was still trying to make things good for him. It would have served him right if Snape told him that he was on restriction for the rest of the school year. He didn't miss Snape's use of the word _we_ either. Harry was sure he didn't deserve any of this kindness.

"It is not permanent Harry. You will go back next year, I promise you that."

"It's just a whole school year," Harry said in a whisper. "That's a long time."

Snape nodded in agreement. "It is quite a bit of time however, it will go by quickly Harry you shall see."

Harry was silent at these words. He wasn't sure he agreed with them completely but he wasn't going to argue either.

"Perhaps we should move on to your behavior today," Snape said forcing his tone to sound stern.

At the words Harry's head dropped once more, his gaze now fixed on the floor.

Snape reached around the boy and landed a light swat to the seat of his pants taking Harry by surprise and causing the child's head to snap up and look at his guardian.

Snape pointed a finger at Harry fixing him with a serious glare. "Do _not_ just floo off without asking me first again."

Harry's ears burned at the scolding, the heat traveling down to his cheeks as he nodded. "Yes Sir."

"I will not punish you further for doing so today but the next time Harry you will not find yourself quite so lucky."

Harry flinched slightly at the words before allowing his head to drop once more. His bum was still hurting from the smacks he had received earlier. If _that_ was what he could expect for using the floo without permission he would never do so again.

Snape placed a finger under the boy's chin, gently lifting his head, giving Harry no choice but to look at him. "This is the second time recently that you have used that cloak of yours for a disobedient act," Snape reminded him in a grim voice. "It is unacceptable. You have left me no choice but to act on that."

Snape watched as panic filled Harry's face. His eyes instantly filling with tears once more.

"Please Snape you can do anything! You can wallop me! Twice like you said earlier! Just please don't take it away. It was my dad's. It's the only thing I have that was his...just please."

Silence reigned over them as Snape considered the desperate request. He didn't want to see the tears that he knew taking the cloak would cause. He could certainly understand Harry's feelings towards it. He had possessions of his mother's that he wouldn't want someone to take from him. But then, he didn't use them in the same way either.

"Harry," he began softly hating the task at hand. "I cannot allow this to continue…" he trailed off as an idea entered his mind.

"I'll stand in the corner until dinner," Harry tried, still pleading for some other punishment. "When I get out of the corner I'll write an essay about why it was wrong. I'll go to bed early tonight Snape. I'll be on restriction and you can wallop me! Just please Snape...please don't take it."

A single tear had escaped his left eye making his begging all that much more harder for Snape to endure. After the past hour Snape hardly wanted the child to start sobbing again.

"A compromise?" Snape requested softly as he reached out his right hand and gently brushed the tear from the young teenager's face.

Harry considered the words for a moment before nodding. He was willing to at least hear what Snape's suggestion would be.

"Your cloak will reside in the front hall closet. You will ask my permission should you feel as though you need to use it. However, you may use it without permission if, and only _if_ Harry, you are in a situation that is life threatening - heaven forbid that situation should arise. Should you be caught using it for a disobedient reason - to get yourself into mischief - it will result in your spending time in the corner before going over my knee for a very long and thorough meeting with the paddle."

Harry considered the words. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear. He had wanted Snape to say that he could keep using it as he wished without any consequences but he really doubted that would ever happen.

"Just the corner and no walloping?" Harry suggested in a hopeful voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"Just the corner and fine," Harry sighed loudly. "A walloping - but no paddle." He paused for a moment before hastily adding, "a compromise," stealing his guardian's words.

Snape gave his child a stern look causing Harry to frown.

"Your hand hurts plenty Snape! Trust me. My bum still aches from earlier!"

"Don't disobey the rules and it will not be a concern to you."

Harry's frown stayed put. Snape always made it sound so easy.

"Very well, no paddle" Snape agreed shocking his son. "Is it a deal then?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. He was sure if he didn't accept his only other option would be handing the cloak over completely. Slowly he nodded his head, "Yeah...I mean yes, it's a deal."

"Very good," Snape replied. "Shall we eat some lunch?"

* * *

Snape looked over at his son. Harry was sprawled out on the couch, half asleep with Bane on the floor next to him. The boy's hand was hanging off the side of the couch, grazing the top of the canine's fur.

Snape knew that he should tell Harry to go up to his room but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

After lunch together Harry had worked on his schoolwork while Snape went back to Hogwarts to teach his two afternoon classes. When he had arrived home he had found the teenager outside playing with Bane, his completed work stacked neatly on the desk in the parlor waiting for Snape to look it over. After a pleasant dinner together Harry had talked Snape into playing a game of chess before lying down on the couch with his newest Quidditch magazine. The child hadn't moved since.

Snape knew that given the behavior Harry had displayed he likely should have punished him further. A year ago he would have done just that. But in this moment he knew that he had handled it correctly. Harry was home and safe and that was the most important thing. The added bonus being that he was no longer in his room refusing to do anything but pout.

"Can I sleep down here tonight?" Harry asked through a yawn.

Snape could hear a past version of himself scoffing over how he was spoiling the boy. "I suppose you may," Snape replied as he watched Harry roll onto his side.

A small grin spread across Snape's lips. Yes, he thought, everything would be just fine.

 **TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all the anonymous reviewers! I wish ya'll had accounts so I could give you each a proper thank you. Just know that I do appreciate you!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Harry looked down at the pile of History of Magic homework in front of him. Snape had left for Hogwarts nearly an hour ago to teach his morning class and in that time Harry had accomplished absolutely nothing.

At least nothing in terms of school work.

He had managed to find the chew toy that Bane had lost under the couch over the summer. He had taken Bane outside twice and gotten him a biscuit. He had been to the loo and while there he had seen a spider on the wall and watched it intently for at least ten minutes before carefully taking it outside.

Snape had said that he wanted at least some of his work done before he got home and after the previous day Harry really didn't want to disappoint the man.

After all his crying and their talk the rest of the day had been wonderful.

He picked up his quill and looked down at the questions he was to answer about the Goblin Rebellions. The first question was easy enough, dealing with the prejudice that the goblins had faced at the hands of wizards and witches. Harry wrote down his answer being sure to watch his spelling and punctuation - two things that he knew that his guardian would comment on.

The second question proved to be fairly easy as well. Harry wrote for several moments about the rebellion of 1612 that took place in Hogsmeade.

His eyes scanned the third question as he yawned loudly proving that History of Magic was boring even without Professor Binns droning on.

He glanced down at Bane who was content on the floor with what was left of a bone that Snape had given him before he had left.

Harry instantly decided that he needed a snack. He thought about asking Minka to get him something but then he remembered that at the end of the summer he had hidden a small stash of chocolate frogs and peppermint toads in the back of the kitchen cabinet next to the stove.

He jumped out of his chair. He was trying not to get his hopes up. He hardly expected his treats to still be there. He was sure that Snape had likely found them and disposed of them. He was also sure that his guardian had likely instructed Minka and Kermy to give him something healthy for a snack if he asked.

He opened the cabinet crouching down in front of it. Harry reached his arm to the back of the cabinet smiling as he felt the small bag. He pulled it out and quickly opened it, his smile widening as he saw his candy untouched.

Harry made his way back over to the kitchen table. He set the bag down next to his books and instantly pulled out a peppermint toad. He left the wrapping on the table and took a bite out of the candy as he read the third question once more. He couldn't remember how long Basil Flack had been Minister of Magic in 1752 nor could he figure out why it was important for him to know.

Harry unwrapped a second peppermint toad as he thought about the fact that if he was at Hogwarts he would be in Snape's classroom right now. He wondered if his seat next to Ron was just empty or if someone else had taken it. If someone else had taken it that would leave someone without a partner which didn't make much sense. Harry did hope that Snape remembered to take that into consideration when they worked together though. It wasn't fair to Ron if he had to work alone. Harry would have to remember to mention that to his guardian later. He was sure Snape would act all mean about it - act as if he was scolding him for interfering with his class. He also knew that the man would take his words to heart and remember them when the time came.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what Snape was doing with his class this morning. If they were making a potion Harry decided, he was going to make sure that Snape let him make it that night. Making potions was the best part of Snape's class and he didn't want to miss out on making any of them.

He unwrapped his third peppermint toad dropping the wrapping on top of the other two, creating a smile pile. He bit it in half as he forced himself to look back down at his school work. He had twenty questions to answer and he had only answered two. He groaned to himself. When he was done with History of Magic he was supposed to move onto Charms. Snape had said it as if he actually expected him to complete all twenty questions and have time to work on his Charms work before lunch.

Harry skipped the third question and read over the fourth. He smiled softly realizing he knew exactly why Basil Flack had resigned. He quickly jotted down a few sentences about the goblins becoming allies with the werewolves before he read the fifth question. It was another one that he couldn't remember the answer to. He honestly couldn't remember anything about wand legislation pertaining to the goblins. He knew he could easily look it up in his book but he just really didn't feel like reading over three chapters to find the two answers he needed.

He finished off the third peppermint toad before opening his fourth one. It was the last of them. He still had a small pile of chocolate frogs though.

Harry's head rested on his hand which was being propped up by his elbow. His eyes skimmed over the rest of the questions on the first sheet of parchment. Although he knew the answers to some of them he didn't have any interest in putting his answer into complete sentences and writing them out.

As he finished off the peppermint toad he looked up, his eyes zeroing in on his broom.

The night before he and Snape had discussed the rules that he was supposed to follow while he was home and Snape was at Hogwarts. He was allowed to fly. He had begged to be allowed and agreed to follow several rules but he was allowed. He had to stay in the backyard. He wasn't allowed to do any crazy tricks. If he got hurt even the slightest bit he was supposed to send Minka or Kermy to tell Snape. He had to get a good amount of school work done before flying.

Harry looked down at the three questions that he had managed to answer. Three was good, he thought to himself, at least good enough to take a small break before answering the rest. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was still early. Snape said he would be home for lunch. The man's class would be over in about thirty minutes but lunch was still two hours away. He could easily fly for an hour and then come in and work for an hour.

Flying always cleared his mind. He was sure that if he could just get on his broom and feel the wind in his face for a little while when he came back inside he would be totally focused on his work. He would finish all of his History of Magic as well as his Charms work before Snape got back.

Without giving his actions another thought he jumped to his feet causing Bane to abandon his bone and leap up as well.

"You want to come out with me?" Harry asked his pet as he grabbed his broom in his right hand.

Bane's tail wagged as he followed Harry out the back door.

The moment that Harry was outside he straddled his broom kicking off the ground, his school work long forgotten.

* * *

Snape stepped through the fireplace and into his parlor. He had spent his morning teaching Harry's class. Several times he had looked up at the seat where his son should have been sitting and felt a pang of guilt at the decision he had made. Although Harry was beginning to accept it much better, Snape still felt guilty about being the cause of it. It was that guilt that had brought him home nearly an hour early. Spending some quality time with Harry was far more important than working on lesson plans at the moment.

"Harry," he called out.

He had been hoping to find the boy in the parlor working hard on his school work however the parlor was empty.

Snape walked through the parlor and into the kitchen; his eyebrows raising as he took in the sight of the kitchen table.

Harry's books were scattered around, the assignment he had obviously been working on had very few questions completed, a small sea of candy wrappers were piled up next to his work.

Snape didn't even have to turn his head to know that Harry's broom was gone.

He walked over to the table picking up a small brown bag. Peering inside Snape made a disapproving face at the several chocolate frogs. He tucked the bag into an inner pocket of his cloak before walking across the kitchen and out the back door.

His eyes scanned the sky for a moment before he spotted his son. He nearly missed him with the large oak tree in the way.

A small smile crept onto Snape's lips as he watched the boy swoop through the sky, Bane barking happily below him. It often amazed Snape how spectacular the child was at flying. But then he supposed it had been inherited from his father.

Snape watched as Harry slowed down. A moment later the smile on the man's face changed to a look of disbelief as Harry brought his feet up and stood on his broom attempting to catch his snitch. Snape felt his blood boil. The two of them had discussed the rules in detail last night. Snape had been hesitant to even allow Harry to fly when he was not at home. He had only agreed to the teenager's begging when Harry had promised to follow any rule that he set. Yet here they were less than twenty four hours later and the child was already breaking one of them.

"Harry James!" Snape hollered once Harry had sat back down on his broom.

Snape watched as Harry looked down at him, his face plastered with guilt.

"Down here at once!" Snape ordered when the boy made no attempt to land.

A moment later Harry descended in front of him. "I was just practicing for Quidditch," Harry quickly tried to explain when he saw the stern expression on his guardian's face. "Loads of professionals stand on their brooms!"

Snape forced his eyes to narrow as he stared at his son. Part of him wanted to praise Harry on how well he had performed the task while part of him wanted to haul the disobedient brat over his knee.

Bane ran up to Harry nearly knocking him over in excitement causing Harry to laugh softly before growing serious once more.

"What was the rule we agreed upon?"

"That I wouldn't do any dangerous tricks," Harry mumbled before speaking properly again, "but it wasn't really that dangerous. I didn't get hurt and technically you were here so I wasn't home alone." He smiled smugly at his logic.

"Do not for a single moment act as though you were aware I was home," Snape chided him. "You didn't have the slightest idea that I was standing here watching you."

"Well no," Harry admitted. "But it really wasn't that dangerous."

"In the future you will refrain from standing on your broom if you wish to fly again before you turn of age," Snape said harshly. "Understood?"

"Understood," Harry replied glumly.

"Inside please. Let's see how much of your school work you have completed."

Snape watched Harry's face fall though the child did not hesitate in walking towards the house.

"I couldn't concentrate," Harry tried to explain as he propped his broom up next to the window where it belonged. "I tried to, I really did."

Snape eyed the three questions that his son had answered pleased to see that at least they were correct. Still, he forced himself to remain stern. "You had nearly three hours to complete some of your work and you managed to answer three questions? Surely you know this is not acceptable Harry James."

Harry's two front top teeth chewed down on his bottom lip. "Well no," he finally answered. "I just couldn't concentrate Snape."

"Perhaps if you weren't stuffing yourself full of sugar so early in the morning your concentration would be better?" Snape suggested seriously.

Harry eyed the pile of wrappers on the table, for the first time realizing that the bag containing his chocolate frogs was missing. He scowled slightly at his guardian. "I was just having a snack! You didn't have to steal my chocolate frogs!"

"Peppermint toads are not an appropriate snack before noon," Snape scolded ignoring Harry's comment about the chocolate frogs altogether. "If you need a snack you are to ask Kermy or Minka to prepare you one. I believe we have already discussed this topic as well."

Harry sighed softly his ears burning slightly at the chiding. "Don't be mad," he said in a voice just above a whisper.

Snape was silent for a moment before allowing his voice to soften slightly. "You will sit and work on this until it is time for lunch," he informed the child as Harry's shoulders dropped a considerable amount. "I intend to sit here with you," Snape continued. "Perhaps that will help you concentrate."

Harry was torn between groaning and being happy about the idea of Snape spending time with him. Slowly he slid into his seat and picked up his quill.

"History of Magic is just so boring," Harry said softly as he read over the third question for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Whether you find it boring or not you still do not have a choice as to whether you will complete it and complete it well," Snape replied as sat down next to Harry and carefully eyed his work.

"It just all happened so long ago," Harry complained, "there is no reason to have to even know this stuff."

Snape resisted the urge to scold the boy and instead took a different approach. "You are correct, the Goblin Rebellion did happen quite some time ago. However, there are lessons within the lesson that still pertain to your life today."

Harry looked up at his guardian with a confused face. "Huh?"

Snape swallowed willing himself to remain patient. He knew that Harry was smart enough to understand what he had just said, the child simply hadn't been listening. "The Goblin Rebellions took place because the goblins grew tired of the prejudice and discrimination that they were facing at the hands of witches and wizards."

"I know," Harry replied with a nod.

"Prejudice and discrimination still take place today Harry, more than you likely realize. The lesson within the lesson pertains to that," Snape explained.

"So don't treat people poorly or they could rise up and rebel?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," Snape nodded. "Being aware of what your actions could cause is always a good lesson to learn."

"How are people prejudice today though?" Harry questioned.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Do people not occasionally judge you for the scar on your head?" Snape asked. "Aside from that I am certain that you have heard the term _mudblood_."

Harry nodded his face growing serious. "Malfoy has called Hermione a mudblood a few times."

"It is an extremely prejudiced term that thankfully most no longer use," Snape replied resisting the urge to floo himself back to Hogwarts and take a ruler to Draco's backside.

"That does make this a tad more interesting," Harry admitted. "But all these dates and names I'm supposed to remember are impossible."

"You are a bright boy. I am sure that if you concentrated while reading you would retain more than you imagine."

Harry shrugged at the words looking absolutely uninspired.

"A challenge then?" Snape proposed.

"A challenge?" Harry repeated the man's words fighting back a yawn.

"You study the facts in this chapter for the next thirty minutes and then I shall quiz you on them. For every question that you get correct you will receive one sickle."

A smile spread across Harry's face as he sat up straighter. "To spend on whatever I want?"

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Even if I want to go to Honeydukes?"

"Even if you want to go to Honeydukes," Snape replied. "However if I find you eating sweets before lunch again you will stand in the corner until you never want to eat another sweet again."

Harry wanted to scowl at the words but he couldn't manage to make the smile on his face diminish.

"I'm too old to stand in a corner," Harry said a moment later, his smile finally falling.

Snape pushed his text book towards him ignoring his complaint. "Your thirty minutes starts now."

Harry wanted to repeat his words until Snape had no choice but to acknowledge him but he also wanted to impress the man and earn some pocket money. He quickly picked up his book and opened it to the correct chapter forcing himself to concentrate as he began reading.

Snape nodded in approval before picking up the list that Minerva had given him of the work Harry was to complete for the week. The child refusing to leave his room and then his venture off to Hogwarts had set him back quite a bit. As it stood Snape couldn't imagine how Harry would complete everything. He would have to ask Minerva for an extension of a day or so before she sent home the next list of work. Eventually Snape would see to it that Harry caught up.

Snape stole a glance at his son. The boy's head was buried in the book looking more interested than bored or tired. Snape looked back down at the list as he selected assignments that Harry could complete today. If he managed to answer enough questions correctly his History of Magic work would not take long. Snape read over what was required of Harry for Charms this week and smirked to himself as he crossed _learning and practicing the summoning charm_ off the list. Snape nearly groaned as he read over the Astronomy assignment. He couldn't imagine that making sure Harry completed three feet on Jupiter's Moons was going to be an easy or pleasant task. He decided instantly that he would tackle that next. Better to get it out of the way, besides maybe Harry would be in a more studious mood later in the day.

Snape looked up at the clock on the wall. Harry still had ten minutes left to study.

Snape looked back down at the list of assignments. For Herbology he was to learn about Gillyweed both by being able to define it as well as recognize it by sight. Snape was pleased that it would be an easy task. He had a supply of Gillyweed in his laboratory. He could easily teach Harry about it without the teenager having to open a book, a fact he was sure Harry would be pleased about. Minerva had assigned reading and several questions to answer in regards to Cross-Species Switches for Transfiguration. Care of Magical Creatures required Harry to write a detailed essay about Fire Crabs while Divination would have him studying tea leaves.

Snape hoped that he would be able to get the child motivated to complete his work in a timely manner. He hardly wanted Harry to fall behind nor did he want to have to resort to threatening the child in order to get him to cooperate - at least threatening him harshly.

Snape glanced up at the clock once more realizing that thirty-two minutes had passed.

"Time is up Harry," he said causing Harry to close his book.

He looked up at Snape appearing slightly nervous. "That wasn't enough time."

"Yet I doubt you spent even that long working earlier," Snape replied knowingly as he picked up the sheet of parchment that contained the questions.

Snape cleared his throat softly. "For how long was Basil Flack Minister of Magic in 1752?"

Harry looked up at his guardian with a nervous expression. "Two months?" He instantly regretted his response. It sounded stupid. How could someone be Minister of Magic for such a short period of time?

"Correct."

"I am?" Harry asked in a dumbfounded voice. "Really?"

"Really," Snape nodded. "Honestly Harry you are far brighter than you give yourself credit for." Snape paused for a moment. "Why did Basil Flack resign?"

"Because the goblins allied with the werewolves," Harry replied confidently. He was sure he knew that one.

"Very good," Snape said. "Can you name one of the goblin rebels?"

Harry was silent for a moment before very hesitantly answering, "Urg the Unclean?"

Snape frowned slightly. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you," Harry replied. "I think."

"As I have just said you need to have more confidence in that brain of yours. You are absolutely correct."

Harry beamed at Snape's words. "Ask me another one!"

The next twenty minutes passed with Snape questioning Harry and his son answering all but one of them correctly. When he got it wrong Snape made him open his book and find the correct answer and then read it aloud. The man was insistent that reading it aloud would force him to remember it. Harry wanted to complain about the task but he had to admit to himself that he likely wouldn't forget the fact.

"I believe you just earned yourself sixteen sickles," Snape said after Harry answered the last question correctly. "Excellent work indeed." He handed Harry the parchment with the questions on it. "Fill in the answers and you can be done for the morning."

Harry took the parchment from Snape and picked up his quill quickly filling in the answers.

"Neatly so that Professor Binns can read it," Snape reminded him. "You cannot expect to get credit for your hard work if he is unable to do so."

Snape stood as he moved Harry's books off of the table and onto the counter. A wave of his hand caused the wrappers from the candy to vanish and sixteen sickles to appear in their spot.

"Thanks Snape," Harry said not bothering to look up from his work.

"You earned them," Snape reminded him. He peered over Harry's shoulder pleased to find that the child was taking his time. His spelling was perfect and his handwriting was legible.

"What should I do after lunch?" Harry asked as he continued to write. "Charms?"

"As it happens you have already mastered the summoning charm which happened to be your assignment for this week," Snape replied as he sat back down in his seat. "Fortunate really as I have a surprise for you after lunch."

Harry looked up, his work completely abandoned, a cheeky grin plastering his face. "A surprise?"

Snape nodded. "Finish your work so we can eat lunch."

"What kind of surprise?" Harry asked still looking up at the man.

"The kind which you will not get if you do not focus on finishing your work," Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry took the warning and turned his head back to his work, keeping his mouth shut until he wrote the last word.

"Done," he said proudly setting down his quill.

"Very good," Snape nodded his approval. "Put it with your school books."

Harry stood picking up the parchment and his quill and walking across the kitchen to place them with his school things. As he did so Snape sat down at the table and tapped it twice causing lunch to appear.

Harry looked down at the helping of shepherd's pie on his plate as he slid into his chair. It was one of his favorite meals. After the peppermint toads however, he wasn't nearly hungry enough to eat the amount of food that he had been served.

He picked up his fork taking a small bite of his lunch.

"Not hungry?" Snape questioned knowingly. "Though I imagine if I ate a dozen sweets this morning I wouldn't be either."

"It wasn't a dozen," Harry mumbled as he took another small bite.

Snape sighed softly eyeing his child. "If you aren't hungry do not force yourself to eat Harry." He paused for a moment watching as his son put down his fork. He tapped the table causing Harry's lunch to disappear. "You may work on your essay for Astronomy," Snape instructed causing Harry's shoulder's to slump. "If you are hungry again before I am home you may ask Minka to return your lunch to you."

"Snaaape," Harry whined. "You said I could be done for the morning!"

Snape cringed slightly at the annoying sound of the whine. "That was before you decided you were not going to eat lunch. You can work on Astronomy while I eat. I would expect that you could complete at least a quarter of it in that time."

Harry wanted to argue that it was unfair to make him do more work after he had just completed so much for History of Magic. He wanted to point out that Snape was basically going back on what he had said, which he never did. Instead he settled for giving his guardian a pitiful look.

"Wipe that look off your face," Snape said sternly. "Go get your book, a piece of parchment and your quill before I decide that you have been far too naughty this morning for any surprise."

Harry frowned at the words as he pulled himself up out of his seat and collected what he needed.

"Honestly Harry I hope you don't behave like this in your classes."

Harry nearly rolled his eyes at the man as he sat back down. He opened his Astronomy book to the chapter on Jupiter's Moons before picking up his quill. He read over the instructions once more before he began writing.

Snape nodded once in approval as he glanced at the boy before turning his attention back to his lunch. He was sure that the child found the task boring but it had to be completed and the sooner the better. Snape often found that finishing the tasks that you didn't necessarily want to do first made the tasks you were looking forward to do far more rewarding. He knew that in less than an hour Harry would be in a much better mood. If he had to suffer through an essay before that than so be it.

Besides, after his disobedience this morning forcing the child to complete more school work was hardly undeserved. After his careless antics on his broom and the feast of candy Snape should have given him a proper punishment. Instead he had spoiled the boy with sickles and a surprise still to come. Snape inwardly scolded himself. He was becoming far too soft with the child. Before he knew it he would be buying him anything his heart desired and allowing him to do whatever he pleased.

"Mind your punctuation," Snape said. He tried to sound stern but his voice hardly came out in the way. "And watch your spelling," he added in a much harsher tone.

Harry was not going to become a spoiled brat on his watch.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen. He had finished more than a quarter of his Astronomy essay. Snape had left for Hogwarts nearly fifteen minutes prior, promising that his surprise would come soon, but Harry had continued working.

He had been so hesitant to start the essay but now that he had, he really just wanted to get it done or at least get half of it done. Despite the fact that Snape was impossible and a downright git sometimes, he still wanted to make him happy - proud.

Harry's head snapped up as he heard the floo roar to life in the parlor.

"Snape?" He called out.

A moment later Remus walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Hello Harry. Ready for your Defense lesson?"

A wide smile spread across Harry's face, his essay long forgotten as he jumped to his feet. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Severus asked if I would like to come over once or twice a week and give you a private lesson to keep you caught up with your classmates and I happily accepted."

Harry could hardly contain his excitement. He had been upset about missing out on so many aspects of Hogwarts and Remus' class had been very high on that list. The only thing higher had been time with his friends.

The moment that Harry was close enough Remus pulled him into a quick tight hug, clapping the boy softly on the back as he released him. "How are you Harry?"

Harry shrugged. He almost wanted to confide in Remus about how horrible his first few days at home had been. What a prat he had acted like. How disappointed Snape had been. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. He was sure he would die of mortification if Remus knew how Snape had smacked him. Worse than that, if Remus knew what he had said to Snape.

"It's been okay," Harry finally answered. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Good to hear," Remus replied as he and Harry walked into the parlor. "I was afraid you would be angry with Severus for his decision."

"I guess I was at first," Harry answered honestly. He couldn't help but wonder if Remus already knew everything. If Snape had told him what had happened and how he had acted. Harry felt the tips of his ears grow warm at the thought.

Remus sat down on the couch patting the spot next to him, inviting the teenager to join him. "I am glad to hear that you are feeling better about it," Remus said as Harry sat down. "The decision certainly wasn't an easy one for him to make. I believe he still feels quite guilty about it."

Harry looked over at Remus. He had never considered the idea that Snape actually felt bad for pulling him out of Hogwarts. That he felt guilty about it. He wondered if that was why Snape hadn't really walloped him when they had fought. Not that the smacks he had received hadn't been the worst he had ever endured. Still, after the way he had acted he had expected more.

"Have I lost you?" Remus asked with a small grin.

"Huh?" Harry replied feeling like a dolt. "No, I'm here. What are we going to do for Defense?"

Harry didn't mind talking to Remus about what had happened but he was too afraid that the conversation was going to go too far and he was going to have to admit to things that he didn't particularly want the man to ever know about.

Remus cleared his throat. He was aware that the child was purposely changing the subject and he was aware why. Snape had filled him in on what had happened since Harry had been home. Remus was sure that Harry was ashamed of his actions. He hardly wanted to embarrass the child. "Your class has actually started studying the three Unforgivable Curses. I am sure you are aware of why they are called such?"

"Because they are unforgivable," Harry replied. "If you use one you go to Azkaban."

"Exactly," Remus nodded. "Can you name one of them?"

"The Imperius Curse," Harry answered without hesitation.

"Excellent! Can you tell me what it does?"

Remus was quite enjoying teaching Harry alone. Of course he enjoyed being in the classroom immensely. However, there was something rewarding about having solo time with just one student. Had they been in a classroom he never would have called on Harry for every question.

"If you use it on someone you can control that person's actions?" Harry said after a small moment of hesitation. He constantly found himself confusing the Imperious Curse with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Right you are," Remus smiled. "And why would that pose a problem for someone under the curse?"

"Well because you could make that person do whatever you want," Harry said as if the answer were obvious. "All sorts of stuff that is against the law."

"Such as?" Remus prompted kindly.

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought it over. The answer coming to him like a lightbulb going off in his head. "Oh! When You-Know-Who was around people could do things for him under the curse but no one would know they were under the curse and then they would go to Azkaban."

"Precisely! People could also lie about being under the curse and there was little to be done to prove they weren't being truthful. Well done though Harry, very well done! Can you name another?"

* * *

Harry winced as he held his hand to his forehead. It had been days since his scar had hurt this badly. He had hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

He swallowed hard willing himself not to yell out in pain. Snape was downstairs and he was sure that if he yelled the man would hear him and come rushing up to his room.

He knew that he was being stupid. He knew that he should tell Snape about it. He also knew how that would go. He wouldn't be able to lie and say that this was the first time. His stomach would flip over itself and he would end up spilling the whole truth. Harry was sure that Snape would be furious if he knew how long his scar had been bothering him. Of course he would tend to his scar and likely give him a potion to make him feel better - but he would be disappointed. He would punish him for sure, Harry was certain about that.

Harry pushed the palm of his hand firmly against the scar in an attempt to make the pain stop. He blinked like a mad man trying to force his tears to remain put. He would _not_ cry over something so stupid.

He held his breath for as long as he could as the pain started to fade away. A moment later he let his hand fall, breathing heavily from the whole ordeal.

Harry left his room and walked down the hallway to the loo. He splashed cold water on his face hoping it would help the redness. He looked into the mirror and carefully moved his hair so that it hid the evidence.

He walked out of the lavatory and stood quietly in the hallway. He wondered if Snape was still in his laboratory. The man had gone in there over an hour ago, minutes after they had finished dinner. Harry had been dying with curiosity over what he was doing. When Snape had informed him that he would be spending the evening working, Harry had immediately asked him if he could help. The man had denied him of his request though stating that the potion he had to make was much too complicated.

Harry made his way down the staircase, turning left at the bottom. He stopped in front of the laboratory door. Snape probably didn't want to be bothered but Harry really didn't want to be alone. He couldn't stop thinking about his scar and why it was hurting and what it meant. He was sure that if he could just be around Snape he would be able to forget about it.

Harry took a deep breath before raising his hand and knocking on the door. Maybe if he could just get into the laboratory he would be able to persuade Snape into letting him help him just a little.

"Come in."

Harry could hear the annoyance in the man's voice already. He nearly just asked a stupid question, maybe if Snape knew where his Quidditch magazine was, instead of walking in. He had come this far though.

He pushed the door open just far enough for him to squeeze into the room and quickly shut it behind him. Snape was hunched over a large cauldron deep in concentration.

"Do you need something?" Snape questioned as he looked up from his work.

"I'm bored," Harry replied as he walked across the room and sat down on a stool.

"You have plenty of school work that can occupy your time," Snape retorted before allowing his head to drop once more. "I cannot entertain you as I must complete this tonight."

"You're sure I can't help?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice. "I could even just hand you things."

"No."

Harry heard the tone that his guardian had used. It was the one that meant he didn't want to argue. It was the one that meant that it was the final answer.

"Please?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "I really want to Snape. I won't get in the way."

The silence that enveloped the room was so loud that Harry was sure he could hear his heart beating. He was about to get scolded and he knew it. He could already feel his ears burning, threatening to spread to his cheeks at any moment.

"Very well," Snape replied shocking Harry. "However before you begin I want you to understand that this particular potion is extremely fickle. It is a very difficult potion to make, it is exceptionally advanced. You will have to follow instructions very carefully Harry. Even the slightest mistake will destroy it."

Harry nodded in reply.

"This potion can also be dangerous," Snape continued in a serious voice. "Very dangerous. I expect you to concentrate on what you are doing. I am making this for a friend and I cannot afford any mistakes. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded again as he slid off the stool he was sitting on. "What can I do to help?"

"Come here," Snape waved his hand calling him over. He was sure that as long as Harry followed his instructions and concentrated the child could easily succeed in making the potion. The boy was certainly bright enough.

Harry rushed over to Snape's side before the man had the chance to change his mind.

"Take this," Snape handed him the large wooden spoon he had been holding. "I am going to add an ingredient. The moment that the last drop has been poured you are going to stir twenty times to the left, pause for five seconds, and then stir twenty times to the right. Understood?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"What are you going to do? Snape questioned as he picked up a small vial.

"Stir it twenty times to the left, wait five seconds, and then stir it twenty times to the right," Harry repeated the man's words back to him.

"When?"

"As soon as the last drop goes in."

Snape nodded his approval, "Very good." He pulled a small cork out of the vial. "Now pay attention."

Harry watched as Snape poured the dark liquid into the cauldron and the moment the last drop fell he began stirring. He could feel Snape's eyes on him as he silently counted. When he reached twenty he stopped, counting to five in his head, before beginning to stir in the other direction.

The silence of the room caused his mind to wander back to the pain his scar had just caused. He wondered if Hermione had figured anything out about it. He would have to remember to owl her tomorrow and ask.

"Slow down Harry," Snape instructed firmly. "You are on nineteen."

The man's voice quickly brought Harry's thoughts back to the present as he stirred the potion for the last time.

Harry watched as his guardian picked up a large jug marked as being poisonous.

"This is monkshood," Snape explained. "As I am sure you have noticed it is highly poisonous. This entire jug needs to be added in small increments. As I do so you will continue to stir to the right. If you stop for even a moment the consequences could be disastrous. I am trusting you to pay attention Harry James."

Harry nodded seriously. He couldn't believe how much trust Snape was putting in him at the moment. He felt a sense of pride surge through him as he watched Snape take the lid off of the jug.

The man lifted the large crock and nodded to Harry signaling that it was time to start stirring. Harry instantly sprang to action as Snape began slowly pouring the liquid in. After a moment he stopped, however Harry kept stirring. The minutes ticked by and then Snape began pouring once more.

Harry's thoughts drifted off again. He could owl Hermione in the morning right after breakfast and maybe ask her to floo call him if she had the time in between classes. Then they could talk properly about his scar. Maybe she had an idea as to why it was bothering him or even if there was something he could do to lessen the pain. He was sure that if anyone, aside from Snape, would be able to help him it would be her. He was also sure that she had to have some thoughts on it by now.

Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't even realized he had stopped stirring until he felt his guardian take a firm grip of his arm and pull him away from the wooden table. Seconds later the cauldron bubbled over, a small explosion sending the potion flying all over the table. Two small drops of it landed on Harry's arm instantly causing him to wince in pain.

Snape quickly whipped out his wand waving it over Harry's arm causing the pain to cease. He gave his son a stern look before walking past him.

Harry stayed silent, frozen to his spot as he watched Snape search through his supply closet. How could he have been stupid enough to stop stirring? Snape had said he trusted him and he had completely mucked it all up!

Snape walked back over to him with a small jar in his hand. He quickly unscrewed the lid, dipped two of his fingers in the thick salve and rubbed it on Harry's arm where the potion had been. Harry watched as his inflamed skin instantly returned to it's normal shade.

Harry looked at the man's face instantly regretting doing so. Snape was scowling, his lips set in a tight line.

"Snape," Harry said in a whisper.

If the man heard him he didn't acknowledge him. Instead Snape turned him around resting a hand between his shoulder blades as he walked him across the room and pushed him towards the corner with a particularly smarting smack to his backside that caused Harry to yelp loudly.

"You will stay there without one word Harry James!"

Harry stopped himself from moving inches before he would have been in the corner and turned around to face his guardian. "Snape it was an accident!"

" _Harry_ ," Snape hissed causing the boy's blood to run cold. "Corner. Now."

Harry quickly turned around and faced the wall. "For how long?" He couldn't help but ask with a hint of a whine in his tone. He didn't want to annoy the man but he had to know. He just wanted to apologize and try and make things right.

Snape surveyed the mess that his son had caused. "Until I say otherwise," he answered angrily. "Now silence!"

Harry could hardly help the tears that were running down his face. He _hated_ this. The smack hadn't even hurt - not that bad anyway. He had endured far worse pain numerous times in his life without shedding a single tear. That was different though. It wasn't the smack. It was the fact that Snape thought he deserved one. It was that he had made the man angry. He had ruined the potion. He had disappointed his guardian.

Harry cringed as he heard Snape throw what sounded like a rag into the sink. He wanted to apologize again but he didn't want to make the man angrier either.

Snape quickly cleaned up the mess silently praying that he had another jug of monkshood in his supply closet either here or at Hogwarts. It was too late in the evening to go out and purchase it and he had to complete this potion tonight.

He glanced up at his son. He would have liked to pull the child out of the corner and haul him over his knee until the boy couldn't sit properly for a week. Harry was quite lucky that his laziness hadn't injured both of them. The explosion could have easily been much worse than it was.

Snape walked across the room and sat down in a chair in the far corner. He needed to reel his temper in before he dealt with Harry. Doing so now would only result in Snape acting in a way he would later regret and he refused to do so. He refused to act too harshly. They had come too far for that.

He took several deep breaths as he willed his temper to calm. He was sure that Harry had been in the corner for at least fifteen minutes now and he was slightly impressed that the boy had managed to keep quiet.

Snape raised his leg, kicking the chair across from him out so that it was easily accessible. "Come here," he spoke in a voice so stern he hardly recognized it as his own.

Harry didn't budge from his spot nearly causing Snape to lose control and fetch the child himself.

He cleared his throat loudly. "I believe I asked you to do something young man. Do not make me repeat myself."

Harry slowly turned around but made no attempt at moving.

Snape raised his hand and crooked a finger at him before pointing to the chair in front of him. "Now," he said angrily.

Harry quickly scurried across the room not wanting to make the man any madder than he already was. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he sat down. His head was lowered causing his words to go into his chest.

Snape ignored the muttering for a moment as he carefully pulled Harry's chair, adjusting it so that they were properly facing each other, their knees touching.

Gently Snape reached out and tapped Harry's chin once with his right pointer finger. It was a warning and he knew his son would take it as such. "You will look at me Harry James. You will also speak so that I can hear and understand what you are saying."

Harry's head quickly snapped up causing Snape to feel a rush of pain and guilt at the tear stained face. "I said I am sorry," Harry repeated his words in a much clearer voice.

Snape leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, his forehead practically touching his sons. "Tell me why you are sorry."

Harry gave the man a mortified look which Snape chose to ignore. He did not care if his son was embarrassed. He expected an answer and if Harry couldn't give him that they would continue their conversation after he warmed his backside.

"I'm sorry that I messed up the potion," Harry explained after a moment of silence. "I know it was important."

Snape took a deep breath in an attempt to keep his temper under control. He tapped Harry's knee gently with two fingers. "What did I tell you at the start? Before I even allowed you to begin? That it was _dangerous_?"

Harry nodded as he choked out a small sob before speaking. "And that I had to pay attention to your instructions. That I...I had to concentrate."

"I put quite a lot of trust in you with this Harry. However I know that you are smart. I knew that you could handle it. You let yourself get distracted. Half of this room could have exploded if we were further along when you stopped stirring."

Snape's voice was calmer now and somehow it made Harry feel even worse. A fresh batch of tears rushed to the surface as he looked at his guardian.

"I'm sorry," he said through the tears. "I really am Snape."

Snape nodded but refused to acknowledge the words in any other way. "You will go up to your room."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a word out Snape beat him to it.

"No arguments Harry. Upstairs and continue working on your school work."

Harry slowly stood, his tears falling even faster now. "I really am sorry Snape. Please don't be mad."

Snape wanted nothing more than to comfort his child but he would not allow himself to do so. Harry had made a disastrous mistake and he needed to realize that before he was cuddled and forgiven. Instead he placed a gentle hand on Harry's back giving him a slight nudge towards the door. "Go on."

When Harry made no attempt to move Snape continued. "Calm down. The world has not ended Harry. I will be up there in just a moment and then we will continue this conversation. In the meantime start on your school work."

Snape watched as his child gave him one last pitiful look before walking across the room and exiting.

Snape sighed loudly once the door closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to decide how to deal with his child. He found himself wishing he could go back an hour in time and deny Harry's request to help him.

A moment later he was on his feet. He moved quickly to his supply closet searching for another jug of monkshood, sighing in relief as he discovered one tucked in a far back corner. He carefully pulled it out and set it on the table.

He stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten at night. It would take him at least two hours to complete the potion now that he would need to start over. He needed to deal with his child before then.

Snape turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He quickly ascended the staircase and once in front of Harry's bedroom door he knocked once and pushed it open.

He was pleased to find Harry at his desk working intently.

As he stepped inside the room, Harry turned giving him a sad look. "Hi," he said softly.

Snape walked across the room and sat on Harry's bed before motioning for the child to join him.

Harry slowly stood. "I'm almost done my Astronomy essay," he offered as if that would erase his mistake.

The moment the child was close enough Snape took a gentle grip on his arms and positioned him so that he was standing directly in front of him. Snape was pleased to find that the tears had stopped but the teenager still looked miserable.

"Please don't wallop me," Harry practically whispered. "I really didn't mean to mess up."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Although he welcomed the recent changes in his relationship with Harry, they still shocked him at times. "Although you certainly are deserving of a spanking for your carelessness I do not intend to do so," Snape said in a serious yet kind tone. "You are forgiven Harry. However, in the future, should I let you help me with such an important potion again, it will be your last chance to prove yourself."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief at Snape's forgiveness. "I won't mess up again. I promise."

"I'm sure you will not," Snape replied. "The fate of your backside will depend on it." He paused as he watched his son's face burn in shame causing his heart to soften a bit. "You are a very capable wizard. You just need to learn to concentrate and stay focused."

Harry nodded in reply before Snape wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You have no idea how dangerous potions can be Harry," Snape said speaking softly into the boy's hair. "You could inhale the wrong fume and die before you even knew what was happening. As I said earlier, had a few more minutes passed before you stopped stirring you could be seriously injured right now. I cannot allow that to happen due to recklessness or laziness."

Harry nodded once more willing himself not to start weeping again. He never felt more safe than he did when he was in Snape's arms, that alone was enough to mess with his emotions. Add in Snape's words and he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"It is the sole reason that you are not allowed in the laboratory by yourself," Snape continued. "I would never forgive myself if you were seriously injured in there."

A single tear escaped Harry's eye and he moved his head wiping it off onto Snape's shirt.

"I'll concentrate better next time," he promised. "I'll make sure I listen."

"Then we will not speak of this again," Snape promised giving the child one last tight squeeze before releasing his grip. "It is getting late and you should start getting ready for bed."

Harry nodded as he let go of his guardian's cloak.

"I have to go down to the laboratory to start the potion over," Snape explained causing guilt to sweep over Harry's face once more. "But before you fall asleep call Minka to let me know and I shall come up and say goodnight."

* * *

Harry turned onto his side and he looked up at his ceiling. It was late. Close to midnight. Snape had been in ages ago to say good night, assuring him once more that he was not cross with him. The man had ruffled his hair gently, kissed his forehead, and whispered a few more comforting words before promising his child that he wasn't completely banished from helping him in the laboratory.

Harry had been trying to sleep but his mind was still wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about his scar and why it was hurting. He couldn't stop wondering who Snape had been making the potion for. He couldn't stop hoping that Hermione would be able to floo call in the morning.

He knew Snape was still working on the potion. The house was far too quiet for the man to be anywhere else. He had gone back downstairs after staying goodnight and Harry hadn't heard a sound since. It was late and Snape had to be up early to go teach. A realization that made him feel guilty all over again.

Harry sat up straight as he heard the floo roar to life below him.

He listened intently as a door closed loudly. Likely the door to the laboratory. He heard muffled speaking downstairs and the sounds of Bane's nails hitting the hardwood floor as he jumped around in excitement.

He knew he shouldn't. If he got caught there was no way he was talking Snape out of walloping him. He had been swatted for far less than something so blatantly disobedient.

He couldn't help it though.

Harry slowly slid out of his bed and crept across his room. He held his breath as he pushed his door open just a little farther only exhaling when it didn't loudly squeak in reply.

Slowly he moved down the hallway, the voices becoming clearer as he did. He instantly recognized that Snape was speaking to Remus.

"I have just completed it however, as you know, it must sit untouched in the cauldron for three hours before bottling it. I assure you I will deliver it in the morning just after breakfast."

Harry felt his insides coil at the realization that the potion he had mucked up had been for Remus of all people.

"That will be more than fine," Remus replied kindly. "I am thankful for the help Severus. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. I know it is not an easy potion to prepare."

Harry carefully leaned against the wall at the top of the staircase. He could see their shadows and he held his breath as Snape's shadow suddenly threw its hands up.

"It would have been completed and ready for you to take with you at this moment if it weren't for my allowing Harry to help with it." He paused for a moment as Harry felt his ears burn in shame. "That blasted child. I warned him how serious his being permitted to help me was and he still did not listen. He is lucky he did not blow up my entire laboratory. He is also fortunate that he was not injured as well as that he will find himself able to sit tomorrow."

The heat from Harry's ears traveled south and took over his entire face.

"I'm sure it was an accident Severus," Remus replied kindly. "I cannot imagine Harry doing such a thing on purpose."

Snape made a loud disapproving sound. "An accident that could have been prevented had he been paying an ounce of attention."

There was a long moment of silence and then Remus' voice.

"No matter. The important thing is that it is completed now and Harry likely learned a valuable lesson in the process. Again Severus, I do appreciate your help."

"Of course," Snape replied. "I do not wish to be rude however I must retire. It is after midnight. Tomorrow promises to be a long day."

Harry quickly backed up the hallway. When he was far enough from the staircase he turned and made his way to his room. Climbing under his covers he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to appear asleep.

Several moments later he heard his bedroom door squeak softly.

"Don't think for one moment that you are fooling me Harry," Snape said without an ounce of sterness in his voice.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see his guardian crouched down next to him, his face only inches from his.

"You should be well asleep by now," Snape said gently as his hand reached out and ran down the side of Harry's face. The man raised an eyebrow at him. "Any particular reason you are not?"

Harry shrugged.

"Does this still have to do with earlier? I have told you several times that I have forgiven you."

Harry shrugged once more and then quickly stopped himself. He knew Snape wouldn't put up with it for long and he didn't want to be scolded any more tonight. "Yeah I guess," he whispered. "I really didn't mean to disappoint you."

"What did I tell you earlier?" Snape asked seriously as he placed a finger under Harry's chin gently forcing the child to look him in the eye. "That you are forgiven?"

"Mmhmm."

"I do not say those words lightly Harry James. I mean them when I say them to you. It is time for you to let your mistakes from earlier go. Understood?"

When Harry didn't respond Snape removed his hand from his chin and stood. He leaned over the child and landed a swat to his quilt covered backside.

Harry closed his eyes tightly at the action. It wasn't the hardest swat he had ever received. With his blankets over him and his pajama pants on he had hardly felt it at all. He had still felt it though - in more than one place.

A second later Snape was crouched down in front of Harry once more, giving the child a serious look. "Listen to me very carefully," Snape said pausing until Harry nodded in confirmation. "You are a child. It is expected that you will make mistakes. If you did not do so I would be quite worried actually. However when you are forgiven for those mistakes it is very important that you forgive yourself as well. Understood?"

Harry nodded seriously the tears rimming his eyes. He loved Snape probably more than anyone else in the world. He never felt more at home- more like he belonged somewhere- than in moments like this. He was sure that no one else could ever come close to making him feel so loved hours after he had destroyed everything - again.

"It is very late and you have school work to complete tomorrow," Snape continued a moment later his right hand ruffling Harry's hair as he spoke. "Do you need something to assist you in sleeping?"

"No."

Snape held his stare for a moment before nodding once. "I am going to go wash up and then I will check on you once more. If you are awake you are going to take a sleeping draught without argument."

Harry nodded in agreement as Snape stood.

"Can I ask you something first?"

His guardian looked down at him. "You may."

"Who was the potion for?" Harry questioned. He hoped that Snape would tell him but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to.

"Pardon?"

His voice wasn't stern but confused.

"Earlier, downstairs - you said the potion was for your friend. Which friend?"

"Sorry Harry but that is not your business," Snape replied as he pulled the child's quilt up so that it covered his shoulders. "Now try and get some sleep. I will be back in a few moments."

Harry watched as Snape walked out of his room. He closed his eyes willing sleep to come as he made a mental To Do list for the following morning.

Owl Hermione, complete the paper for Astronomy, look up monkshood.

 **TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Snape glared down at the morning's paper, his son's face looking back up at him from the front page. He was not sure when the picture had been taken. If he had to guess Rita Skeeter had captured it on the day that Harry was interviewed.

Harry looked miserable in the picture. It tugged at Snape's heart strings. He worried about how much had been on his child's mind that day. He sincerely hoped that the stress of the Tournament hadn't left him with too much damage. He also found himself feeling quite proud of himself for the fact that when Harry had insisted on explaining about the interview he had let him instead of ignoring his words.

Above Harry's picture in dark, bold print were the words, "The Coward Who Lived."

Snape would have liked to walk right into The Daily Prophet and curse them all until they were begging for mercy. If it wasn't for the fact that he would likely never see Harry again if he did he would already be at their offices.

He had already read the article several times but he found his eyes scanning it once more. His blood boiling as he read the words.

" _Although some believe that his legal guardian, Severus Snape, forced his removal from Hogwarts, the more popular opinion is that Harry Potter ran scared from the Tournament._ "

Snape nearly cringed at the words. Harry had expressed his concern over people thinking that he was cowardly for not competing and now his very fear was coming true. Although it was well known that Rita Skeeter often lied and twisted words for her articles, Snape was sure that his son would not see it that way.

" _The boy is the only person known to have ever survived the Killing Curse yet he cannot handle a simple competition._ "

Snape huffed loudly at the words. Imagine anyone referring to the TriWizard Tournament as a simple competition! The very idea was preposterous. Snape had watched three students, far older than Harry, battle and struggle against a dragon. They had survived partly because they were more advanced and partly by sheer dumb luck. There had been several moments during the first task where Snape had been sure that he was going to witness one of the children die a cruel and horrible death right in front of his eyes. Had Harry been out there he likely would not have been able to refrain from charging the arena and helping his child.

" _Although it is within the parental rights to remove a child from Hogwarts at any given time, it does reflect poorly on the parent. One can only hope that Harry Potter is still receiving a proper education and is not spending his days locked away at home._ "

Although the words angered Snape he took comfort in the fact that anyone who knew him personally would know that he would never allow Harry to fall behind in his studies. As it stood he had left the child less than an hour ago with a list of school work that he expected completed before he returned. Despite the whining he had endured as he went over it with Harry, Snape had confidence that his son was sitting at home right now working intently.

* * *

Harry stood in front of Snape's laboratory door. He had been standing there for the past twenty minutes.

The moment that his guardian had left for Hogwarts he had rushed up to his room and written out a letter for Hermione asking her to floo call him as soon as she could - as soon as she was alone. Then he had ran up to the third floor and given it to Hedwig, sending her to Hogwarts with strict instructions to avoid being seen by Snape.

Since then he had been standing still, trying to work up the nerve to open the door.

The first time he had stepped foot in Snape's house the man had told him that he was to never go into the laboratory unless Snape was present as well. Harry never had. He had been tempted a time or two but he had never done it. It was a fact he was really proud of. A rule that he had always obeyed.

He wished he would have paid better attention to what ingredients were being used the night before. He wished that Snape would have told him what they were but aside from the monkshood the man hadn't told him the names of anything.

He wouldn't touch anything, he promised himself. If Snape hadn't left the ingredients on the counter he would leave immediately. He wouldn't go looking for them. He wouldn't open the door to the supply closet. He would walk in and look on the table and if they weren't there he would just walk right back out.

Snape would never know, he reminded himself as his heart beat against his chest.

He reached out and turned the doorknob. He half expected to find it locked and found himself both pleased and terrified when the door opened.

Slowly he pushed it open further peering inside.

Several small vials were sitting on the wooden table next to a large jug that Harry knew to be monkshood.

Harry took a step into the room half expecting Snape to appear out of nowhere scolding him until he ran out of breath. His heart was still beating at a rapid pace and his stomach was turning over itself. Had he actually walked into the one place in the house he was forbidden to go?

When Harry got over the initial shock of actually having walked into the room he quickly rushed over to the table reading the names on the vials and committing them to his memory.

Before anything could go wrong he practically jogged back out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

He paused in the hallway listening carefully to make sure he was still alone.

When he was sure that the house was empty aside from Bane who was sitting on the floor next to him, watching him intently, he hurried down the hall to Snape's study.

He had never been told that he wasn't allowed in the study alone. It was more of an unspoken rule. Harry had never had much interest in it. Snape didn't even go in there all that often. It was more of a room that held his books as well as several other important objects.

Harry walked in feeling completely overwhelmed. There were hundreds of books on the shelves. He needed to find one that would have the definitions of the ingredients he just saw. One that would tell him what they made when they were all combined.

He thought about his own Potion book that was sitting upstairs on his desk. For a fleeting moment he wondered if the answer was in there. He quickly pushed it out of his mind though. Snape had said that the potion was advanced. It wouldn't be in his book.

Harry walked towards one of the larger shelves turning his head to the side as he read over the titles of the books. There were tons about Defense and Dark Arts. Harry made a mental note for some time in the future to come back and borrow a few Defense books. His eyes scanned over books about mermaids, unicorn blood, werewolves, and trolls. He crouched down as he looked at the books on the lower shelves. He was beginning to feel frustrated when he came across exactly what he was looking for.

" _Ingredients and the Potions They Create_ "

Harry pulled the thick book off the shelf and sat down right where he was, folding his legs under him as he opened the book to the glossary. He quickly found monkshood and flipped to the correct page. His brow furrowing as he read the words.

"Wolfsbane," he said softly to himself as he flipped back to the glossary.

It took him all of a second to find wolfsbane and flip to the page where it would be explained. His eyes widened as he read the explanation as well as the other ingredients involved - the exact ingredients that were sitting on the table in the laboratory.

His first feeling was confusion followed closely by hurt. How could Remus not have told him about this? How could he have hid this? They were supposed to be friends. Maybe not the same kind of friends that he and Ron were but still - friends on some level. Thanks to Snape, Remus knew more personal things about him than Ron and Hermione did. Harry had even almost confided in the man the day before. He felt more than hurt...he felt betrayed.

Harry slammed the book shut shoving it back onto the shelf.

He felt like he was on a muggle roller coaster. Like everything was flying by a little too quickly. Everything he thought that he knew about Remus was a lie. He was the first person he had been close to that had been a good friend of his dad's - of his parents. How could he ever trust him again?

He felt embarrassed. Why didn't Remus trust him? Had he done something to cause it? He couldn't recall a time that he had ever lied to the man about anything. He trusted Remus - more than he did most adults and he had kept this from him- _this_!

Harry felt anger taking over his body. He felt himself smoldering with resentment towards Remus. It wasn't fair! How was he supposed to trust adults when none of them ever trusted him?

"Harry?" He heard the familiar voice call out.

Harry sighed softly before pulling himself to his feet.

He slowly made his way to the parlor trying to force himself to feel differently than he currently was. He had been so excited about seeing his friend and now he just wanted to be alone.

Harry walked into the parlor to find the upper half of Hermione's body sticking out of the fireplace.

"Is this a good time?" She questioned in a worried voice the second that she saw him. "Are you alone? I thought that Professor Snape had a morning class right now but I was so afraid that I was wrong."

Harry quickly shook his head hoping to calm her. Even after all this time it amazed him how quickly she could talk when she was nervous. "I'm alone," he assured her. "Snape is at Hogwarts."

"Ow!" She said in an accusatory tone before ducking into the fireplace, disappearing for a fleeting moment. "He is alone," she heard her say, her voice coming across as muffled to him before she appeared once more. "Ron," she explained as she saw the confusion on Harry's face. "We couldn't both fit through. I _told_ him that I would tell him everything when we were done talking!" She spoke the last half louder so the redhead could hear causing Harry to grin in amusement.

The second the words left her mouth her face grew concerned once more. "It's still hurting you then? Your scar? Was it just hurting now?"

Harry shook his head in confusion.

"You looked upset or something when you walked in the room. I just thought maybe…" she trailed off before shaking her head and speaking again. "It is still hurting though?"

Harry nodded as he crouched down in front of her. "More often maybe," he answered unsure of his words. He honestly couldn't remember how often it had been hurting. It felt like daily - maybe even more, but he was sure it couldn't be that often.

He nearly shared his discovery about Remus with her but he refrained. He was too afraid that if he did he would become upset. He also knew that they didn't have much time to talk and he wanted to concentrate on his scar.

Hermione's brow furrowed at the words. "I'm afraid it's all connected somehow Harry. Your scar hurting and the fact that your name came out of the Goblet - yours Harry, out of everyone's."

Harry nodded in reply. It would be a lie if he didn't admit that the same thought had entered his mind. Each and every time it had though he had forced it back out.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You don't think that Voldemort could -"

"He's gone," Harry quickly cut her off. "We would know if he was back. Everyone would know. How can he make my scar hurt if he is gone?"

Hermione shrugged softly. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't know why else your scar would be hurting either." She paused for a moment looking completely annoyed at herself for her lack of answers. "What does Professor Snape think?"

She didn't need to wait for a reply. Her best friend's face answered for him.

"You haven't told him yet," she said in a disappointed voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No," Harry admitted as he shook his head. "He'll go mental," he quickly tried to explain his reasoning. "He'll probably have someone here watching me every second that he is gone."

He nearly confided in her that he would likely be in for the walloping of a lifetime for hiding it but he stopped himself. He was sure that he would die of mortification if he did.

"Okay...but he might be able to help," Hermione pointed out.

"He couldn't last time," Harry replied. "I am the only person with a scar like this. No one will know why it is hurting"

Hermione set her lips in a tight line looking as though she wanted to argue but a moment later she nodded in agreement. "Okay," she finally said softly. "I'll keep researching and see if I can find anything about unusual scars or marks caused by dark magic. I'm going to try and figure out who put your name in the Goblet as well."

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely.

"I have to go," Hermione said sadly. "I have Charms in ten minutes. If I find anything out I will owl you."

"I'll ask Snape if I can come to Hogwarts this weekend," Harry decided. "We'll talk more then."

* * *

"Thank you once more," Remus said sincerely as he accepted the potion from Snape. He sat down on the couch leaning back onto the large cushions. "Things better with Harry this morning?"

Snape nodded as he thought over breakfast. Despite the disastrous night before in the laboratory the teenager had been pleasant. "Thankfully though I am not sure it will last," Snape replied. "I am sure that you saw this morning's paper."

"I did," Remus replied with a frown. "I take it Harry hasn't yet?"

Snape shook his head. "I did not read the paper over breakfast as I normally do. I was far too concerned with Harry and whether he would still be harboring feelings over his behavior last night." He paused for a moment as he saw the curious look on Remus' face. "He tends to hold on to things longer than he should, worried about disappointing me - disappointed in himself I suppose."

Remus grinned softly at the words. He quite liked that the boy he saw in class or in the halls at Hogwarts was so very different from the Harry he was when he was home with Severus or in the man's quarters. He was sure that perhaps Ron and Hermione knew the real Harry but aside from them the boy was guarded. Even with them Remus was sure he didn't show everything. He was sure that he didn't whine or stomp his foot. He was also pretty convinced that they had never seen the boy cry - not that Remus had either. Harry had found a safe haven in Severus. He allowed himself to express his emotions and at times even act a bit childish. Remus thought it was nice that The - Boy - Who - Lived had found someone he could truly let his guard down with.

"I plan on showing him over lunch," Snape continued. "I am hopeful that he won't take the news too badly."

Remus considered the words before replying, "I think there is a chance he could take it very well."

Snape hummed softly.

"I did want to tell you how much I am enjoying my lessons with him," Remus continued. "He is an exceptionally bright child. I also wanted to ask your permission to take him to visit with Sirius in a day or so, before the full moon."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I suppose that would be alright." He had been debating for some time now allowing Harry to spend more time with his godfather. He supposed if this visit went well he could consider it further.

"I have to get to my class," Remus said as he stood. "Thank you once more Severus."

* * *

"I have to speak to you about something serious," Snape said as their lunch appeared on the table.

Harry felt his heart beating loudly against his chest. He was sure that his guardian was about to ask him what he had been doing in the laboratory. He instantly decided that he would just tell the man that he thought he had left something in there the night before. His snitch! His snitch had been in his pocket and now he couldn't find it. He thought maybe it had fallen out in the laboratory. He would still get in trouble for being in there but hopefully it would be less trouble.

Harry looked up at the man hoping his face looked curious and not guilty.

Snape unfolded that day's issue of The Daily Prophet that had been sitting next to his plate and handed it over to his son. He watched as a hurt expression took over the boy's features. Hot tears instantly brimmed his eyes.

"Why would she do this?" Harry asked in a voice just hardly above a whisper.

"She is vile," Snape replied in a harsh voice causing Harry to look up at him with wide eyes. He had never heard the man speak so harshly about someone.

Harry's eyes drifted back down to the article as he read the horrible words about himself.

"I told you I would look like a coward," he muttered softly.

Snape felt a pang of guilt that he forced himself to ignore. "I believe I have told you that what others think hardly matters," Snape replied gently. "Those that know you know you are not a coward in the least Harry."

Harry shrugged softly as he threw the paper onto the table. "This isn't fair!"

"Unfortunately life is not always -"

"Fair," Harry spat out the word. "Yeah I know." He stood up so quickly that he nearly knocked his chair over before he practically stomped out of the room.

"Harry," Snape tried calmly.

The tears were no long brimming his eyes but now streaming down his face. "Leave me alone," he muttered out through his tears.

Snape closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a moment later his hand dropping to his side. He had known that the article would upset his son but he hardly expected the child to react so harshly. Since running off to Hogwarts and the aftermath that it caused, the child had been quite pleasant.

Snape weighed his options carefully. He could leave Harry upstairs, give the child some time to cool off - but then that hadn't worked so well the last time.

He waved a hand casting a heating charm over their lunch before standing and making his way towards the staircase. He knew that the article had been bad but he couldn't shake the feeling that Harry's reaction had to do with more than just that.

The first article that Rita had written had been just as bad and Harry had hardly reacted so badly.

Snape climbed the staircase as he tried to imagine what on earth Harry could be so upset about. He silently hoped that he would find the child much calmer and ready to talk. He paused in front of Harry's door as he nearly laughed at his naivety. The chances of finding Harry in that state were slim to none. If there was one thing Snape was sure of it was that his child could be as dramatic as they came.

Snape knocked once, as he always did, before opening the door.

He expected to find the child upset however he did not expect to find Harry lying face down on his bed sobbing into his pillow. Yes, there was definitely more to this than the article.

Snape walked across the room and carefully sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. A moment later he reached out his right hand, rubbing small circles on the teenager's back. "Why do I have a feeling that there is more to this than what Rita Skeeter wrote?"

Snape watched as the child shrugged softly. Or at least he thought that he had, his shoulders were shaking so badly from his tears that it was hard to tell.

When no other response came Snape cleared his throat gently. "I cannot help you if you do not talk to me Harry James."

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," came the pitiful tear soaked reply.

Snape closed his eyes tightly for a moment. He had thought that since explaining the Ministry's terms to the boy that they were past that - clearly he had been wrong.

"We've discussed this," Snape said tenderly a moment later. "You know why it cannot be. You know what Cornelius threatened."

"He is a right git!" Harry choked out loudly.

Snape nearly scolded the child for the words but quickly thought better of it. Harry was right.

"He is," Snape replied. "He is an arse at that." He paused for a moment before continuing softly. "Unfortunately calling him names will not change the situation though."

Harry slowly rolled over to face his guardian, his hands raising as he attempted to brush away all his tears. "I'd curse them all until they gave me back to you."

Snape found himself touched by the words, no matter how ridiculous they were. A small grin danced on his lips for a moment before he grew serious. "I cannot bear to think of them taking you Harry. It is not an option. Which is why you are home." He paused allowing the grin to return. "How very Slytherin your response was however."

Harry shrugged softly. "The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin," Harry shared with the man remembering that he never had in the past. "I told him I didn't want that though."

Snape felt his heartbeat quicken at the information. His son was a parselmouth, he knew that for a fact. Now he was learning that the Sorting Hat nearly placed him in Slytherin. The information was enough to make the back of Snape's neck wet with sweat.

"What?" Harry asked, the concern written all over his face. "What's wrong?"

Snape forced the thought of his mind, forced his face to return to its normal state. Forced a small smirk to appear. "Simply trying to imagine how you would have done the first two years in Slytherin. I meant what I said that first night of your second year. Had you been in Slytherin you would have found yourself going home on the train right after you arrived."

Harry smiled shaking his head. "You would have never done that Snape, you love me too much."

Snape felt his heart swell at the words. He couldn't even allow himself to think about how horribly he used to treat Harry in his first two years. How poorly he had judged the child without even knowing him. He thought about apologizing to the child for his actions. He knew Harry well enough to know that would constitute a conversation about why it had been that way though and Snape would not tarnish Harry's thoughts of James Potter.

"Perhaps you are correct," Snape finally answered. He paused attempting to make his tone a bit sterner but failing miserably. "I know that you are not happy about being home but that does not mean that you can continue to barely do your school work."

Harry's smile had not faded in the least. "Sure."

"I am being quite serious now Harry," Snape attempted again managing to sound just a slight bit sterner. "I cannot allow you to fall behind in your studies. Remus will be here this afternoon for your Defense lesson and then I expect you to complete at least one other subjects work for the week."

At the mention of Remus, Harry's smile vanished completely an annoyed look now occupying his face.

Snape sighed softly. He knew that mentioning school work would put a damper on the mood but it had to be done.

"I am sorry Harry but it is not an option. Your school work absolutely has to be done. If you find yourself struggling with something just set it aside and I can assist you with it when I come home."

Harry looked at his guardian with a pitiful expression. "Can't I just take the afternoon off? Even just from Defense?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Aside from yesterday you have not done school work since you arrive home. Have you not had enough days off?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"I was also under the impression that you enjoyed Defense class?" Snape questioned.

"I do," Harry quickly replied. "I just think an afternoon off would be nice too."

"Do a good amount of school work today and we will discuss your taking an afternoon off tomorrow," Snape decided as he stood. He took a step forward and leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Brat," he muttered softly stepping back before reaching out an affectionately ruffling his hair. "I need to go back to Hogwarts and get ready for my afternoon class. Remus should be here in about an hour. I expect you to eat your lunch before then."

Harry nodded in reply as he watched Snape walk towards his bedroom door. He was hit with an instant urge to tell Snape everything. He could tell him how he had listened to his conversation the night before and how he had looked up the ingredients and figured it all out. He could tell him how hurt he was and how betrayed he felt. Snape would be mad but he was always telling him that if he would just tell the truth he wouldn't get in nearly as much trouble.

"Snape?" He said softly.

Snape turned around and locked eyes with his son.

Still, he had eavesdropped. He had gone into the laboratory alone.

"I'm not a brat," Harry said.

Snape's eyes narrowed at him before a smile graced his lips. "Not all the time," he agreed before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Tell me about the Cruciatus Curse?"

"It causes the victim to do whatever the person who cursed them wants them to," Harry answered.

Remus shook his head softly. He had spent the past twenty minutes attempting to review questions for an exam with Harry however, the child had barely gotten a single question correct. At first Remus thought that he was just having an off day but he was beginning to worry that it was more than that.

"That is the Imperius Curse," Remus replied kindly. "Try once more."

Harry sighed softly, "it inflicts pain."

"Very good," Remus nodded. "Can you describe what an Erkling looks like?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't remember."

Now Remus was sure that something was wrong. Not three weeks ago Harry had written a paper on Erkling's fully describing them better than most of the students in his class had. He had gone into such detail than Remus had found himself impressed. The paper had been perfect. The idea that Harry remembered nothing about them was hard to believe.

"Try and remember," Remus encouraged. "You wrote a brilliant paper on them not long ago. Surely you can remember something."

A long moment of silence passed before Harry shrugged.

"Are they tall or short?" Remus asked beginning to become a little than more concerned with the child's mood.

Another silent shrug.

Remus gave the boy a sad grin. "Harry if something is wrong or if you are having difficulty with the material you need to tell me. I cannot help you if I am not aware. Is this about the article?"

"No it's not about the article! Why should I tell you anything?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "You don't tell me things that you should."

Confusion swept over Remus' face as he tried to imagine what the teenager could be referring to.

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't understand," he finally replied with a perplexed look on his face. He reached out and gently pulled Harry's textbook from his hands placing it on the couch between them. "Have I done something wrong?"

Harry looked up at the man. He could feel the lump in his throat and he swallowed hard. He would _not_ cry in front of Remus. Not over this. "You are a werewolf Remus...you are a werewolf and you never told me."

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he picked up his book once more, opening it and holding it up so it effectively blocked his face. He didn't want to look at Remus. He was too mad - too hurt - at him to talk to him anymore.

Remus felt the blood draining from his face. He had considered telling Harry his secret several times but he had always talked himself out of it. He eyed the child sitting across the couch from him before slowly standing and collecting his things.

"You should have told me," Harry muttered softly as Remus walked across the room taking a handful of floo powder.

"I'm sorry I...I must end your lesson early today," Remus said before dropping the floo powder at his feet and vanishing.

Harry let his book drop as he blinked widely forcing his tears away. He wouldn't cry! He was too angry to cry. If Remus would have just told him ages ago none of this would have ever happened.

* * *

Snape walked down the long hallway. He needed to speak to Minerva before her class began. He was due to collect more school work for Harry the following day and the boy had hardly completed what he already had in his possession. He knew that he needed to be sterner with the boy and see that his work was kept up with in a more timely manner. However, he was having a difficult time with doing so.

He could not shake the guilt that was constantly weighing him down.

It had been his decision to pull Harry from Hogwarts. Granted he had hardly had much of a choice but it had still been his final decision. Harry had been devastated by it. His reaction had been far worse than anything Snape could have imagined. Now here they were days later and the child was still sobbing over his predicament.

The guilt was enough to make Snape want to do whatever it took to keep his child happy.

He walked past the Defense classroom knowing it would be empty. Remus was currently at his house teaching Harry. It was a favor that Snape was beyond grateful for. He knew how much Harry enjoyed the class. He knew how much the boy loved and admired Remus. The man had become an uncle of sorts to Harry and Snape was thankful that at least he was able to grant Harry the chance to spend time with Remus while working on his favorite subject.

As he passed the classroom he heard the undeniable sound of papers shuffling causing him to come to a halt. His face grew stern as he listened for another moment before taking a step backwards to peer into the classroom convinced that he would find a student or two getting into mischief.

Confusion swept over his face at the sight of Remus sitting at his desk, surrounded by paperwork. Snape paused for a moment unsure of how to proceed. Though he could hardly see the man's face, he couldn't help but feel as though the mood of the room was sullen.

Snape's knuckles rapped gently on the open door causing Remus to look up at him.

"Severus," the man nodded.

"Forgive me for interrupting your work," Snape replied as he walked into the classroom. "I thought you were still with Harry. Is everything alright?"

A dejected expression swept across Remus' face. "I am not upset by your doing so but you could have informed me that you told him Severus."

Bewilderment took over Snape's features. "Informed him of what might I ask?" He racked his brain trying to think of what he could have possibly said to Harry to cause the scene that was playing out.

"I don't mind him knowing," Remus said softly as he put his quill down on top of a small stack of papers. "It would have been nice if I had known before I met with him though."

Snape found himself growing more puzzled by the words as well as impatient. If something happened between Remus and his son he wanted to know exactly what it entailed. "What happened with the blasted child Remus?" Snape questioned before he could stop himself.

Remus was silent for a moment clearly choosing his words much more carefully than his friend had. "He questioned me about my...condition."

Snape instantly felt his blood begin to boil. How had Harry found out? What had he done to gain his knowledge? What had he said to Remus?

"I am not mad at him Severus," Remus said in a sullen tone. "I only wish it would have been handled more delicately."

"That child had _no_ right," Snape hissed. He paused for a moment before speaking in a much kinder tone. "I promise you Remus, I never said a word to him."

"I believe you. I apologize for even implying that you had. I apologize as well for ending his lesson early. He caught me so off guard that I had to excuse myself."

Snape took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He was going to throttle that child. Taking a step backwards he perched on the edge of a desk. "I deeply apologize for him Remus. Had I known he had even an inkling of an idea I would have spoken to both you as well as Harry about it."

Remus nodded softly. "It is fine. As I said, I apologize for ending his lesson early."

"There is no need to apologize," Snape replied feeling the anger taking over his body once more. "I intend to have a long conversation with the child about what he has done."

Remus nearly cringed at the words. He had a sneaking suspicion that the conversation would result in Harry ending up over his guardian's knee. He had hardly wanted to get the boy into trouble. As he had said, he did not mind Harry knowing. He only wished it had been brought up differently. He wished he had had the courage to stay and talk to Harry about it all.

"I hardly think that is necessary," Remus finally said. "I'm sure Harry did not mean for it come out as it did."

"How exactly did it come out?" Snape asked in a curious tone. He silently prayed that Remus was being sensitive about the subject. Certainly understandable. However, maybe Harry had been kind about it. Maybe he had brought the subject up delicately and Remus had simply been over emotional in regards to it. The full moon was approaching after all. His feelings could be affected by it.

"I was doing exam review with him," Remus explained honestly. "He was being a bit cheeky but nothing I could not handle. I must confide in you though that I did ask him roughly twenty questions - questions that I _know_ he knows the answer to - however, he only answered one or two correctly." Remus paused trying to find a way to put what Harry had done in a nicer light. He could see the anger already evident on the man's face and he hardly wanted to add to it. Still, he would not lie. His friendship was far too important to him to do such a thing. "I told him that if he was having difficulty or needed to talk about something he could do so with me and he told me that he didn't feel as though he could because I keep things from him."

"He had no right!" Snape said in a low voice.

"I questioned him as to what he meant," Remus continued. "And he just stated what he knew. He told me that I am a werewolf and that he was not informed and he should have been. Honestly Severus I have debated telling him several times. I do not know why I never have. I should have."

"Do not," Snape shook his head firmly. "It is your business Remus. You do not need to justify why you choose to tell someone or choose to keep it from them. Harry knows better than to treat you in such a way. _I_ am raising him better than that!"

"As I said I am not cross with him. My only hope is that he does not look at me differently. I would like to continue private lessons with him if he will have me."

Snape found himself taking another deep breath in an attempt to calm his temper. Harry had stepped willfully over the line this time. He was going to blister the child.

"May I use your floo?" Snape asked unable to wait another moment until he saw his child.

Remus nodded in reply as he watched the man move towards the door to his office. "Severus," he called out as the man gripped the doorknob.

Snape stopped and turned back to his friend.

"Don't be too hard on him," Remus said. "I don't think he meant any harm."

Snape nearly huffed at the words but instead he nodded in reply and walked into Remus' office.

A moment later Snape was stepping into his own parlor, his eyes narrowing in on his child. Harry was sitting on the couch, his Defense book in his hands and hiding his face.

Snape stood and stared at the boy for a moment, attempting to reel his temper back in.

Harry peered over his book at the man before allowing it to drop. "What's wrong?"

Snape walked over to his son and took the book from his hands, looking down at the pages as he walked over to his armchair and sat down. "Care to explain to me where Remus is and why he is not here teaching you Defense?" Snape asked as he slammed the book shut and placed it next to him.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at the words. He had been afraid that Snape would hear about what had happened. He had hoped that somehow the man would never find out but he had known that his hope was juvenile. Snape always found out about everything.

"He said he had to go," Harry replied quietly.

"You had best tell the truth Harry James," Snape hissed. "What do you think it was that caused him to end your lesson early?" He was practically daring the child to be dishonest with him. He was sure that if Harry didn't confess at once he would lose his temper completely.

"I just asked him about being a werewolf," Harry admitted in a soft voice. "He should have told me ages ago anyway."

Snape was livid at the casualness at which his son had just referred to what had happened.

He raised his hand and crooked a finger at the boy. "Come. Here."

Harry heard the tone. He knew it all too well. He knew that Snape wanted immediate obedience but he couldn't bring himself to listen. Harry quickly shook his head. "I didn't do anything Snaaaape! I just asked him!"

" _Harry James_ ," Snape hissed causing Harry to literally squirm in his spot. "Do not make me come to you. Stop this nonsense and do as I say."

Harry slowly stood up. He knew better than to argue with that tone. He took two steps in the direction of his guardian before he stopped. "Snaaaape this isn't faiiir! Don't be mad at me! It's not a big deal!"

Harry's words were the final straw with Snape. A second later he was on his feet, towering over his son. His left hand grabbed Harry by the upper arm while his right hand delivered not one, but two, smarting smacks to the child's backside before he walked Harry the few steps to his armchair and deposited him into it.

"Snaaape!" Harry whined loudly in reply.

"No!" Snape replied as he placed a hand on each arm of the chair and leaned down making himself eye level with his son. "Who do you think you are young man? You had absolutely _no_ right to question Remus!"

Harry looked into the eyes of his guardian and shrugged softly. "He should have told me Snape. I don't care that he is one. I just wanted to know why he never told me. You shouldn't even be mad at me. It's not a big deal."

Snape's hands moved from the arms of the chair to Harry's shoulders as he gave the boy a light shake. "He does not have to tell you anything Harry! It was his own personal business. How dare you interrogate him about it!" Snape held the child's stare for a long moment before he spoke once more. "Which brings me to my next question - and if you lie to me Harry James…" Snape's eyes narrowed. "How did you find out?"

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn't lie. He knew that he couldn't.

"When he came over to get the potion I heard you talking and so I...I looked up the ingredients."

Snape gave the boy a stern look as he pulled his wand out from inside his cloak. "Put out your hands."

Harry gave the man a confused look as he held his hands out.

"Palms up," Snape instructed.

Slowly Harry turned his hands over. Was Snape going to hit him with his wand?

Snape waved his wand over Harry's hands causing them to turn a bright red.

"What…" Harry muttered softly.

"It is a spell that I had set in my laboratory over a year ago. It is designed to tell me when someone has been in there without my presence. More specifically when that person has touched something in there. It appears you have been caught red handed young man. However, if I were you I would be less concerned with why my hands were red and more concerned that my backside may match them soon. Now start explaining yourself this instant. How did you hear our conversation from your bedroom?"

"I didn't," Harry said as the first tear trickled down his cheek. "I left my room to use the loo and then listened at the top of the stairs."

Snape closed his eyes tightly as he slowly counted backwards from ten. When he reached one he opened his eyes. "I suppose you went into my laboratory to look at the names of the ingredients?"

Harry nodded in reply, the tears now streaming down his face. "I was only in there for a minute and I didn't touch anything else."

"You should have never been in there in the first place," Snape hissed. "Tell me why you aren't allowed to do so?"

Harry gave Snape a pitiful look not wanting to answer the man's question. Knowing that he didn't have a choice in the matter, Harry's head dropped as he mumbled into his chest, "because it's dangerous."

Snape reached a finger out, placing it under Harry's chin and gently forcing the young teenager's head back up. "You will look at me and respond."

A small sob escaped Harry's lips as he stared into his guardian's eyes. "Because it's dangerous," he said once more.

"Did we not _just_ have a discussion about that?"

Harry nodded, Snape's finger still pressed against his chin. "Yes Sir,"

"You're approaching Remus in such a way is absolutely inexcusable," Snape said as he finally removed his finger from Harry's chin and stood up straight once more.

"I just wanted to know why he didn't tell me," Harry answered as he brought his right hand up to his face, attempting to brush his tears away. "You are always saying that I have to trust adults but he didn't trust me Snape! He should have told me!"

"He does not have to share any of his personal life with you Harry," Snape said as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his temper. "How would you feel if I questioned Weasley about his family's finances? He is my student. Shouldn't I have a right to know about that?"

Harry's head dropped at Snape's words. The man's anger was beginning to make sense to him.

"I take it you would not like if I embarrassed you in such a way?" Snape questioned knowingly.

Harry shook his head, still refusing to look up. "No," he answered softly.

"Beginning to see why I am so upset over how you treated Remus?"

Snape was answered by another silent nod.

The man sighed softly as he ran a hand down his face. He looked down at his son, the boy's shoulders shaking with sobs - this would _not_ do.

Snape crouched down in front of the child, once more gently placing a finger under his chin and forcing his head up. "Tell me what you could have done differently," Snape instructed in a much calmer voice.

"Minded my business," Harry instantly supplied.

Snape gave a soft hum in reply. "Something you seem to have a very hard time doing. What else could you have done? Perhaps admitted your guilt earlier? So that you and I could have discussed this in a much different way?" He raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I was going to. I really was," Harry replied as he brought a hand up to rub his right eye. "You would have still been mad that I listened to your conversation and went in the lab though."

"What have I told you countless times in the past? Hmm?" Snape asked as he released his grip on his son's chin. "You will _never_ be in as much trouble if you are honest."

Harry nodded. Snape had told him that, at least a hundred times. He wondered why he could never seem to remember that when the time came.

"Can I go apologize to Remus?" Harry asked as he raised both of his hands to his face, brushing away what was left of his tears.

Snape considered the words for a moment. He was quite proud of the child for wanting to do the right thing. He knew that the boy was likely deserving of more punishment. After all, he had listened in on a private conversation as well as gone into a room he knew he was not allowed to enter. On top of that he had been beyond rude to Remus. Still - Snape couldn't bring himself to discipline Harry much further. He knew that the two smacks he had delivered were anything but gentle and the child had cried quite hard.

"Right to Remus and right back," Snape nodded as he stood, moving out of the way so that Harry could get out of the chair. "Do not let me find out that you were wandering around Hogwarts."

Harry quickly shook his head as he stood, "you won't. I promise."

"Go on then," Snape agreed.

Harry took a step towards the fireplace before turning back and wrapping his arms tightly around the man. "I really am sorry," he breathed. He could feel the tears clinging to his eyelashes once more and he blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep them from falling. He would not go to Hogwarts a crying mess - he just wouldn't.

"I know," Snape replied as he wrapped his arms around his son. "However you should know Harry that the only reason you were not punished more harshly is because Remus did not feel as though it was deserved or needed."

Harry swallowed hard at the words. He had been horrible to the man and he was still trying to help him. He swore to himself that he would never be so mean to Remus ever again.

"Go on," Snape said after a moment giving the boy a gentle tap on the back. "Go talk to Remus and make things right."

Harry nodded as he walked over to the fireplace and reached up for a handful of floo powder. He only hoped that Remus would somehow forgive him.

 **TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Enjoy! And as always feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it :)**

* * *

Harry ran through the castle. He was thankful that most students were in class at the moment, leaving the halls practically empty. As much as he wanted to see his friends he didn't want to explain why he was at Hogwarts - not even to them.

His feet slowed as he approached the Defense classroom. Everything in him was telling him - screaming at him - to go apologize. He wanted to apologize. Remus more than deserved it. However, he couldn't stop the fear that was creeping up in him. What if Remus never trusted him again? What if the man wouldn't forgive him at all? He would deserve it, he knew that much. Still, he hoped it wouldn't be the case.

Remus was the first person he had become close to that had a close friendship with his parents. He cared about him as more than just a Professor and he had treated him horribly. Harry could feel his stomach flipping over itself. The Giant Squid doing violent laps.

The Defense classroom sounded quiet from his spot just outside the door and he wondered if Remus was in there at all.

Harry took a deep breath before he walked into the classroom.

Remus was sitting at his desk. Piles of paperwork were surrounding him but he didn't look like he was working at all. He was staring off to the side, looking deep in thought.

Harry forced himself to clear his throat loudly causing Remus to look up at him.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly. He instantly hated himself for sounding like such a dolt.

"Harry," Remus gave the boy a small, sad smile. He instantly noted the tear stains on the child's cheeks, the redness of his eyes. He found himself hoping that Severus wasn't too hard on him.

Harry felt his heart hurt at the look on Remus' face. He slowly walked towards the front of the classroom, approaching the man's desk. "Can we talk?" He asked softly as he slowly sat down on a desk in front of Remus'.

"We can always talk," Remus said kindly as he watched the boy sit. He couldn't help but note that the teenager's guardian had sat in the exact same spot nearly an hour earlier. "What is on your mind?"

Harry eyed the man carefully. He had to be playing at something. Remus should be furious with him. He should be shouting at him and throwing him out of his classroom. Not sitting there sadly agreeing to talk.

"I'm just...I'm really sorry," Harry replied in a sheepish tone. His head was down as the fingers on his right hand carefully traced the edge of the desk he was sitting on. Slowly he forced himself to stop and look up at Remus. He knew that if it were Snape he was talking to he wouldn't have a choice but to look at him and he knew Remus deserved the same respect. "I shouldn't have questioned you at all and definitely not like I did. I was wrong...really wrong...and I really am sorry. I'm sorry I even tried to find out about it."

Remus sighed softly before answering. "I don't mind you knowing Harry. I had intended to tell you multiple times but I just could never quite find the right words or the right moment. For that I apologize."

Remus' words caused a large lump to form in Harry's throat and he swallowed hard several times in an attempt to make it go away. He couldn't cry - he wouldn't cry - not in front of Remus.

"You shouldn't apologize to me," Harry replied as his head dropped once more. "I was wrong. Not you." The last words came out in nearly a whisper.

"As I said, I don't mind that you know. I was only upset at the way in which you questioned me about it. I'm not sure if you are aware but some people can be quite prejudice towards me because of my condition. My fear was that you would look at me differently."

Harry swallowed hard at the words willing himself to keep his emotions under control. It was one thing to cry in front of Snape - even over just a conversation. The relationship that he had with the man allowed for that. He was comfortable around him. He felt safe with him. He trusted him in a way that he wasn't sure he trusted anyone else in the world. He knew that he could cry or whine or act immature and Snape wouldn't judge him for it or hold it against him. If anything the man would do what he could, when he could, to make it all better.

This was Remus though. Harry couldn't look immature in front of Remus - crying over a simple conversation - he just _couldn't_.

"Snape explained that," he finally answered, his voice hoarse from holding his tears in. "I don't...look at you that way I mean. I never could."

"Thank you Harry," came the soft reply. "That means a great deal to me."

Harry forced his head to raise, looking at Remus once more. He blinked rapidly as the tears threatened to rise to the surface. "I was afraid you weren't going to forgive me," he said honestly.

Remus smiled gently at him. "I will always forgive you," Remus promised. "That is something that you can absolutely count on." He paused for a moment before continuing in a kind tone. "I care for you very much Harry. I have since the moment that James and Lily told me that they were having you. That will never change."

"I was a huge arse," Harry whispered forcing himself to continue looking at Remus. Forcing his head not to drop once more in shame.

"Even when you are a huge arse I care for you," Remus chuckled softly. "And I will still forgive you."

Harry couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his lips as Remus' words. "Thanks," he said softly. "I really care about you too."

Remus waved a hand at the boy beckoning him over.

Without a moment of hesitation Harry slid off the desk and made his way to Remus.

As soon as he was close enough Remus reached out and pulled the teenager into a tight hug. "Thank you for coming to talk with me," Remus whispered into the boy's ear. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the man as he swallowed his tears once more. He nodded into Remus' chest at the words, not trusting himself enough to speak. He was sure that with even one word he would turn into a blubbering mess.

"I have to get back," Harry said a minute later when he pulled away from the man. "But you'll be over to teach me still right?"

"Absolutely," Remus replied with a smile. "Be sure you study. You have an exam to take the next time I am there."

Harry returned the smile. "I will, promise."

* * *

Harry was lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow. He knew that Snape would be in any moment to say goodnight and he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about it.

When he had returned from apologizing to Remus, Snape had hardly said two words to him before he had to return to Hogwarts to teach two more classes for the day.

He had sent a note home informing Harry that he had to proctor a detention and he would not be home until after dinner causing Harry to eat alone.

After he had eaten everything on his plate - he hardly wanted to be scolded for not eating enough - he had bathed and put himself to bed.

That had been over an hour ago and Snape had only now just arrived home. At least he assumed it was Snape. He had heard the floo roar to life. The moment it had Bane had jumped off his bed and ran out of his room. Harry had heard his dog jumping around happily downstairs. The only other person he would do that for would be Remus but Harry couldn't imagine that it was him.

He listened intently for other signs that it was indeed his guardian and when he heard the man speaking with Kermy he knew for sure that it was.

The fact that it was Kermy and not Minka was not lost on Harry. Snape knew that his relationship with Minka was closer. Snape had called Kermy in case Harry had gotten into more trouble somehow and Minka planned on trying to cover for him. Not that she would if Snape asked her a direct question.

Harry took a deep breath as he heard the footsteps on the stairs. He really hoped he wasn't going to be scolded - or punished- anymore for what had happened with Remus. Though if he was being honest with himself he likely did deserve to be punished more. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't expected much more punishment. He had gotten off pretty easy overall.

He heard Snape right outside his bedroom door and nearly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He quickly decided against it though. It was immature and his guardian never fell for it anyway.

Harry saw the man's shadow on the floor, the light in the hall giving him away before Harry would have realized he was in his room.

"Hi," Harry offered softly making no attempt to move at all.

"You're in bed quite early," Snape observed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry shrugged in reply still making no attempt to roll over and face the man. "Where's Bane?"

"Kermy took him out in the yard," Snape explained. "I am sure he will be back up later."

Silence took over the room as Harry searched for the right thing to say. Finally he settled on the most obvious despite how much of a prat he felt like for speaking the words. "Are - are you still mad at me?"

A moment later he felt Snape tap the back of his leg firmly. "I am not going to speak to the back of your head Harry James."

Harry let a small sigh escape his mouth before he rolled over. Slowly he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Pulling his legs up he crossed them in front of him, leaning forward and resting an elbow on his knee and allowing his head to fall into his hand.

"I'm not angry," Snape finally answered his question.

"You were," Harry pointed out the obvious. "You were really angry." He could feel his ears burning at the words but he didn't care. He knew the room was just dark enough, even with the light from the hall, that Snape wouldn't be able to see.

"I was disappointed," Snape replied as he leaned forward. He reached out an arm, his right pointer finger tapping Harry's chin firmly. " _You_ know far better than to behave how you did today. I was quite embarrassed by your behavior."

Harry's eyes filled with tears at the words. He had never meant to embarrass Snape. He absolutely hated the thought that he had.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered willing his tears to refrain from spilling over.

"I know," Snape replied. "I also know that something like this will not happen again. Correct?"

"Correct," Harry answered without hesitation as he sat up straight. His right hand quickly traveled to his face, brushing away a single tear that somehow managed to escape.

"I _never_ again want to feel the way I did today when Remus told me how you had acted," Snape scolded. His tone wasn't harsh. It was actually quite gentle but somehow it still held an underlying tone that made Harry feel roughly two feet tall.

Harry's head dropped at the words as he lost his battle with his tears. They fell freely down his face now causing him to feel absolutely ashamed at how easily he was crying.

Once more he felt Snape's finger tap his chin, though much more gently this time.

"It's just you and I here Harry," Snape said softly. "There is no need for this shame. Surely we are past that."

Harry lifted his head once more, his two front teeth chewing down on his bottom lip as he nodded.

"I promise...I _swear_ Snape," he pressed. "It will never happen again."

Snape held the boy's gaze for a moment before he nodded. "Okay," he said softly.

As the word registered in Harry's brain he uncrossed his legs. A second later he was on his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around his guardian's neck. His face buried in the man's cloak. He didn't care if it was immature. He just wanted to be close to the man. He wanted to somehow make it up to him for having been so awful.

"I really am sorry," he mumbled into the cloak.

"I know," Snape replied as he wrapped his arms around his son. He gave him a tight squeeze before loosening his grip on him, allowing his right hand to move and begin gently rubbing the boy's back. "You are forgiven," Snape assured him.

Harry slowly pulled away from the man. He sat back, bringing his knees to his chest as his hands worked at brushing away the last of the tears on his face. He was thankful that they had stopped. He hated crying. He hated that a few harsh words from Snape could make him cry.

Snape stood before leaning over and placing an unplanned kiss on top of the teenager's head. "I think you should get some sleep. I will send Bane up."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he let his legs fall down in front of him before sliding down his bed until his head was back on his pillow. "Night."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

Harry looked down at the work he was supposed to complete for Transfiguration. It was absolutely the most boring thing he could imagine doing. He would have chosen just about any other assignment to occupy his time for the morning but Snape had been insistent that he complete this. The man had promised him that if it was finished by the time he came home for lunch that Harry would have a surprise for the afternoon.

Harry looked down at his book forcing himself to begin reading and to concentrate and actually retain the information. He could do this. He did it all the time at Hogwarts. It shouldn't be any different because he was home and in the kitchen instead of in a classroom or the library. Still, if he was being honest with himself, he rarely did school work on his own, even at Hogwarts. It was always done because Hermione made him or Snape insisted he complete it under his watchful eye. Had he been left to do it himself the last three years he was sure he would have failed every class he had taken.

He beamed proudly to himself as he flipped to the second page of his reading. He only had four more pages to go. At this rate he would be done his work long before Snape was back.

The pain that shot through his scar caught him off guard. His hands instantly went to his forehead, pressing tightly against the mark. A loud wail of pain escaped his lips and then a moment later he gasped loudly at the intensity of it.

The tears started streaming down his face before he had even a moment to try and control them. He pushed his Transfiguration book away from him in frustration before his hands instantly went back to his scar.

It felt as though it was on fire. He was sure the pain had never been this bad before. Another loud whimper escaped his lips as he turned in his chair, bringing his knees up on the edge of it. He pushed his forehead against his knees hoping that somehow the pressure would help the pain.

His tears quickened as another sharp intense pain shot out of his forehead.

"Master Harry," the concerned voice caught him off guard. He hadn't even heard her appear.

"I'm fine," Harry quickly replied. This was the last thing he needed if Minka told Snape he was done for.

"Master Harry is not fine," Minka replied as her hand rested on Harry's foot. "Minka will fetch Master Snape."

"No!" Harry quickly replied bringing his head up. The tears were still streaming down his face. His head felt like it was about to split it two. "No please don't Minka! You _cannot_ tell him pleeease!" He hated himself for allowing his last word to come out in such a whine. Deep down he knew that it didn't matter. She had seen him whine plenty of times. He had never whined to her though and he felt immature at the very idea that he just had.

The sympathy on her small face deepened. "Master Harry is in so much pain. Master Harry needs Master Snape," she insisted. "Master Snape will know how to make Master Harry better."

"No Minka he won't," Harry replied in a desperate voice. "Please! You can't tell him about this." He paused as he pressed his right hand back on his scar. "Please Minka he'll be so mad at me and he can't make it better."

Minka was quiet for a moment before she reluctantly agreed, "Minka will not tell Master Snape."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the pain in his scar finally starting to diminish. "Thank you," he breathed sincerely. He took several deep breaths as he brushed the last of his tears from his face. His legs slowly fell back to the floor.

Minka placed her hand on his knee looking up at him with concern. "Is Master Harry better now?"

Harry nodded despite being a bit unsure of himself. His scar certainly felt better but it had come on so strongly out of nowhere that he didn't quite trust that the same thing wouldn't happen again. "Yeah," he finally answered. "I'm okay."

Minka stared at him for a moment before she gave a soft nod. "Minka will let Master Harry finish his work. Minka will be back if it happens again."

"Thanks," Harry said as he righted himself in his seat and pulled his book back towards him.

Minka bowed next to him before vanishing.

A soft sigh escaped Harry's lips as he looked back down at his work. He absolutely had to finish before Snape was back.

* * *

"Master Harry needs to stir it faster," Minka instructed as she glanced over at his work. "Much faster."

Harry's brow wrinkled as he began stirring faster. "Like this?"

Minka nodded her approval as she reached for another ingredient and added it to his creation. "Never too much of this," she said seriously as she poured less than a teaspoon in.

Harry nodded seriously as he watched her. A second later he looked down at what he was working on. It didn't look anything like treacle tart. He hoped he wasn't making a complete mess of this.

When she had popped back up to check on him he had just finished his assignment. He was sure that he was going to be bored out of his mind until Snape returned. Then she had mentioned that she was going to go make dessert and he had practically begged her to teach him how. She had finally agreed but not after he promised her numerous times that Snape wouldn't be mad. How could he really? His work was done. Not only was it done but it was neat and he was sure his grammar and spelling were near perfect.

"Master Harry needs to add the molasses," Minka instructed from her spot on the counter next to the stove. "Slowly. Make sure it melts before adding more."

Harry picked up the large cup of molasses and slowly poured some in, stirring it gently as he watched it melt. "This is fun," he decided as he slowly added more. "Thanks Minka."

"Master Harry needs to keep stirring," Minka said in a partially scolding tone.

Harry hadn't even realized that he had stopped stirring until she had said something. His hand quickly started moving the wooden spoon around once more. "Sorry," he offered. He swallowed down the giggle that nearly escaped his mouth. He just couldn't take Minka seriously when she tried to scold him - he just couldn't.

He poured the last of the molasses in as he stirred. He smiled widely as the concoction in front of him finally started to resemble treacle tart.

"What in the world?" The familiar voice came from behind him.

"Master Snape," Minka said nervously as she quickly climbed down from the counter and bowed.

"Minka is teaching me how to make treacle tart," Harry explained glancing over his shoulder at Snape as he continued to stir.

Snape's eyes narrowed in on the child. "You had nothing else to occupy your time?"

"I finished my Transfiguration work," Harry replied with a grin. "And then I was bored so I asked her to teach me." His eyes traveled from Snape down to the small elf. He frowned at how nervous she looked.

"As well as all your other school work?" Snape questioned knowingly.

"Well...no," Harry admitted as he finally stopped stirring and turned around to face the man. "But I did _all_ my Transfiguration work," Harry said once more hoping that his guardian would realize how much work that had actually been.

"I heard you the first time," Snape replied. "You will allow Minka to finish her cooking and you will work on school work until it is time for lunch."

"Snaaape," Harry whined loudly at the unfairness of it all. He nearly stomped his foot as well. He had been really enjoying learning how to cook with Minka. He didn't want to stop now and do school work.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the child's reaction. "Did I not tell you this morning that you will be taking the afternoon off of school work for a surprise?"

"Yes but -"

"No Harry," Snape shook his head firmly. "You are going to come to the laboratory with me so that I may teach you about Gillyweed for Herbology."

Harry's shoulders slumped at the words. "Can't we do it later? Tonight or even tomorrow?"

"No," Snape said the single word before turning his attention to Minka. "If you would like to teach Harry how to cook when he is caught up on school work you are welcome to do so," he said kindly. "However I think it would be best if you took your work with you and continued it elsewhere."

Minka nodded vigorously. "Of course Master Snape. Minka is very sorry Sir, very sorry indeed."

"There is no need to be," Snape assured her in a tender tone. He was quite fond of both Minka and Kermy. He knew that some, such as the Malfoys, liked to speak to their house elves as though they were garbage but Snape did not agree with that at all. He was not comfortable with the idea of them punishing themselves or feeling horrible for any of their actions. They were quite good little elves. He was appreciative of how much and how well they cared for Harry. "I am not cross in the least."

He turned his attention back to his miserable looking child.

"If you have any hope of taking the afternoon off you had best wipe that look off of your face Harry James. I can just as easily cancel your afternoon plans and you can spend the rest of the day working on school work."

Harry shook his head at the threat. "No, please don't."

"If that is not what you want then come with me to the laboratory so that we may get your Herbology assignment completed."

Harry felt his shoulders sag a bit more as he begrudgingly followed Snape out of the room.

* * *

"I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you," Sirius beamed. "I feel like it has been ages."

"I know," Harry replied softly as he returned his godfather's smile.

When Snape had said that he would get a surprise, Harry had assumed that the man had meant another Professor, maybe McGonagall, showing up to teach him. He never in a million years expected Remus to walk in announcing that he would be taking him to visit Sirius. Harry had hardly been able to contain his excitement as he rushed upstairs to get his trainers on.

"I hear you are home from Hogwarts for the school year?" Sirius asked.

Harry tried to read his godfather's expression. The man didn't look mad. Harry was torn on how he felt about that. Part of him wanted Sirius to be on his side. To be furious about the idea that Snape had made him leave Hogwarts for the entire year. He wanted Sirius to tell him that he could have done fine in the Tournament. That he probably could have even won if he was given the chance. Yet in the same breath, he didn't want to listen to Sirius badmouth Snape. He didn't want his godfather mad at his guardian again.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Snape said it was the only way otherwise the Ministry would try and take me from him."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the words. "I don't know much about what the Ministry has threatened but he is absolutely right to keep you home this year. Whoever put your name in that Goblet is not your friend Harry. People have died in the Tournament. Pulling you from it was the best thing your guardian could have done."

Harry nodded seriously. "I know. I still hate being home from Hogwarts though." He was testing the man and he knew it. He couldn't help but wonder how Sirius would react to the words as opposed to Snape.

Remus was in the other room. He had said that he wanted to look at a book that he had spotted in the study the other day but Harry suspected that he just wanted to give them some time alone. Harry was thankful for it. He loved Remus but he never would have made such a statement in front of him. Not with Remus privy to information that Snape told him. Harry was nearly certain that Remus knew all about his behavior those first few days they were home. He was also pretty certain that Remus would know what he was doing in mentioning that he hated being home to Sirius. And he was absolutely certain that he wouldn't like it.

"I bet you do," Sirius replied in a sullen voice, clearly concerned for his godson. "That can't be much fun. You know I could teach you about a dozen ways in and out of that castle. You would never get caught. Your dad and I never did."

Harry smirked at the words. He was tempted by the offer but he could only imagine how Snape would react if he was caught. "Maybe," Harry finally decided on. "I am going to ask him if I can visit my friends tomorrow."

"It is Saturday. I don't see why he wouldn't allow that." Sirius leaned back on the couch, his arms reaching over his head as he stretched before bringing them back down at his sides.

Harry shrugged. "I'm kind of behind on my school work," he admitted. "And he gave me the afternoon off today to visit you. He might want me to work tomorrow."

"You can't work all day. Surely he'll give you a break at some point."

"Yeah," Harry said with a shrug. "Maybe."

The pair sat in silence for a long moment before Sirius sat up a bit straighter giving his godson's leg a gentle poke. "I heard that you know about Remus' condition now."

Harry could instantly feel his cheeks blushing, a guilty look sweeping over his face. Of course, Remus would tell Sirius all about that. Harry really hoped that he wasn't about to be scolded by his godfather. Sirius had never really done so but he was sure if it was for Harry being rude to Remus he would.

"Hey," Sirius said gently as he turned his body so he was now facing Harry. "Why the face?"

Harry shrugged silently as he turned his head in the opposite direction. He wanted to tell his godfather that if he was going to scold him to just do it already.

"I still feel really bad about being rude to him," Harry offered hoping that his words would somehow help his predicament.

"He said that he thought you did," Sirius replied. "I'm not upset with you Harry. I just wanted to explain why I can turn into a dog and why Pettigrew can turn into a rat...your dad could turn into a stag, I'm not sure if you knew that."

"I do," Harry replied with a nod as he turned his head back to face his godfather. He could no longer feel his face burning and he was thankful for it. "Snape told me that he could."

Sirius refrained from commenting on this information. He couldn't help but wonder if his godson's guardian had mentioned _how_ he came to know about their ability to transform. "We learned to do so in order to be able to be with Remus when he transformed," Sirius explained. "It was your dad's idea actually."

Harry digested this information. He couldn't help but remember months ago when Snape had said that his dad and Sirius should have been expelled for learning how to do such a thing. He didn't agree with his guardian's words then and he definitely didn't now.

"It was my dad's idea?" Harry asked turning his body to face his godfather. "Really?"

Sirius nodded with a grin. "It took us ages to learn how but when we finally got it down we would sneak out on every full moon and transfer so he didn't have to be alone."

Harry smiled softly at the thought. He would do that for Ron or Hermione. He knew that he would. It was nice to think that his dad was that good of a friend to Remus that he had thought of doing such a thing.

"I just thought you would want to know that. I have been wanting to tell you," Sirius replied. "I couldn't until you knew about Remus though."

"Thanks for telling me," Harry said softly.

Silence swept across the room once more.

Harry's thoughts went to earlier that morning and the pain that he had felt in his scar. He wanted to tell someone - an adult. Someone that might be able to help him. He knew that he should tell Snape but it was too late for that. Snape would be furious if he knew how long it had been going on and Harry knew that if he was questioned he wouldn't be able to lie. It was one thing to withhold information from Snape. It was another thing entirely to lie directly to the man's face. Harry had far more trouble with the latter. The very idea of doing so made him feel ill.

Maybe he could tell Sirius though. Sirius wouldn't go mental on him. Sirius wouldn't tell Snape either and Harry was fairly certain that if he asked him not to he wouldn't even tell Remus. Sirius was smart too. Even Snape had admitted in the past that Sirius had been a very good student. He was smart enough to learn how to transform into a dog. He was smart enough to break out of Azkaban too. He might be smart enough to figure out why his scar was hurting and how to make it stop.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Harry," Remus' voice pulled him from his thoughts completely. "It's time to head back now."

"Already?" Sirius couldn't help but ask. "Honestly Remus the boy just got here."

"I promised Severus I would have him back in two hours," Remus clarified. "However, I do intend to talk to him about allowing Harry to come visit more often."

Harry smiled at the words as he stood. Despite the fact that he was annoyed that he didn't get the chance to talk to Sirius about his scar he couldn't help but feel thankful that Remus was going to talk to Snape. He did want to see Sirius more often but he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He knew that if he did he would likely get an earful about how he needed to get caught on his school work before he did anything else.

"I'll see you soon," Harry smiled at his godfather.

* * *

"You had a nice visit then?" Snape asked before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Thanks for letting me go to see him." He had nearly told Snape the reason that his dad and Sirius could change into animals but he had thought better of it. He was sure if he did he would get some lecture about how he had better not ever think of doing such a thing. He didn't want to give Snape any reason to be annoyed at Sirius.

"After you eat I want you to work on your Care of Magical Creatures essay for at least an hour," Snape informed him.

Harry refrained from complaining. He had seen his opening and it was almost too perfect.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice.

Snape looked over at the boy raising an eyebrow slightly. "You may."

"I was wondering if maybe I could go to Hogwarts tomorrow to visit my friends?" Harry asked. "It is Saturday and I could do the whole essay tonight and then maybe do some more homework tomorrow night too."

Snape considered the request for a moment. He could stand to spend some time in his classroom tomorrow preparing for the week to come.

"I could even do more than just the essay tonight," Harry offered when Snape didn't answer him. He glanced up at his guardian with a hopeful look. "I just miss my friends...a lot."

Snape nodded at the words. "I think that allowing you to visit Hogwarts for a few hours tomorrow would be acceptable. I have some work I could do while you are there."

"Thanks Snape," Harry said with a small grin.

* * *

Harry pushed his face into his pillow as Bane gently licked his hand. The tears were streaming down his face once more. His scar felt like it was on fire. It felt like his head was going to split in two.

Snape had been in to say goodnight ages ago. Harry was sure it as well past one in the morning. He was sure that his guardian was fast asleep across the hall and the last thing he wanted was to wake the man up with his sobs.

His knuckles turned white as he reached up and gripped on the end of his mattress, pushing his face even further into his pillow as he choked on his muffled sobs.

An exceptionally agonizing jolt of pain shot through his scar causing Harry to literally wail into his pillow. He prayed that Snape couldn't hear him.

Then just as quickly as it had started - it stopped.

Harry stayed on his stomach, his hands still gripping tightly on his mattress too afraid to move for fear that his scar would start hurting again.

After several moments without pain, Harry slowly let go of his mattress and rolled over. He brushed his tears from his cheeks despite the fact that they were still falling as he tried to get his breathing under control.

His breath shuddered as Bane whined softly next to him.

He had to figure this out. He had to make it stop. He couldn't keep doing this.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Hermione said in disbelief as she turned around to face them, no longer looking out the large window. "Malfoy? Really?"

"Who else would it have been?" Ron defended his words. "Think about it!"

" _You_ think about it," Hermione replied. "How did he get past the age line? Students older than him couldn't even figure it out. I highly doubt that he could."

Ron was at a loss for words but Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione. "She is right," he admitted. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I don't think it was him."

The three of them were up in the Owlery. Their common room had been overcrowded as it was pouring outside leaving them nowhere else to go for a private conversation.

"He might know who it was though," Ron pointed out. "I wouldn't put it pass the git."

Harry thought the words over. He wouldn't put it pass Malfoy either. He was sure that Snape wouldn't agree though. Actually he was sure Snape wouldn't even like the thought. He was sure that the man would have a million and one reasons as to why Malfoy had nothing to do with it. He was sure that his guardian would think the whole idea was stupid.

"We could make Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said softly. "Try and talk to him."

Harry gave her a doubtful look.

"Not you," she said softly looking at Harry. "Sorry but I don't see how that would work if you aren't here. Ron and I could though. We could take the last of the ingredients we need from Professor Snape's storage closet and-"

"He'll still question me," Harry cut her off. "Even if I'm not here he'll still ask if I somehow know who did it."

Harry knew his words were true. He could vividly see Snape questioning him, asking if it was Ron or Hermione that took it.

"Lie," Ron yawned as he leaned back on the large beam.

Harry nodded as though that had been his plan all along. He couldn't help but wonder why Ron found it so easy to lie to his parents yet Harry would rather fling himself out the window than lie to Snape. He couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't really that easy for Ron. If he just acted as though it was.

"Real nice Ronald," Hermione muttered as she walked across the Owlery and sat down next to Harry on the beam across from Ron.

"Your parents are muggles Hermione it's not the same. You could write them and tell them all about Polyjuice Potion and they wouldn't even realize you did anything wrong," Ron pointed out causing Harry to smile. His friend did have a valid point.

Hermione shrugged in reply clearly unable to argue the redhead's point.

"I should head back soon," Harry said softly hating that he had to leave his friends and go back home. Snape had told him that he had four hours at Hogwarts and he was sure he was closing in on that if he hadn't passed it already.

"You have to stop in the Tower first," Ron said standing. "Fred and George have been brilliant lately. They are coming up with all sorts of products and things, more than they ever have before. They put together a bag of them for you to have, it's all really brilliant honestly."

Harry was suddenly feeling very thankful that Snape had forced him to wear a jacket. He had argued with the man until he had nearly ended up in the corner. Harry had seen no point in wearing a jacket. It wasn't as if he was going to be outside, it was pouring. His guardian had been insistent though until Harry had finally given in. Now, it would effectively hide the bag from Snape.

"Brilliant or not they are going to get themselves in trouble," Hermione replied as she stood.

"You weren't complaining when they gave you an Extendable Ear," Ron said giving her a pointed look.

"Yes well that's different. You don't ingest that."

Harry laughed at her words as he stood. "You don't trust Fred and George?" He questioned with a grin.

"It's not about that," she insisted. "I just don't see the point in half of their products."

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked as the trio headed towards the staircase. "You could eat their Fever Fudge and get out of classes for a whole day!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the words. "But why would anyone want to do that?"

* * *

Snape looked up at the clock in his classroom. Harry was nearly fifteen minutes late. A year ago he would have been fuming. A year ago he would have likely already been setting off to find the child with the intent to warm his backside the moment he got him back home.

It was amazing what a year could do.

Snape looked back down at his work. He would give the boy another fifteen minutes before he allowed it to annoy him.

A knock on his open classroom door pulled him from his thoughts. Snape raised his head to see Lucius Malfoy walking into his classroom.

"Severus, working on a Saturday?"

Snape nodded as he stood. He suddenly found himself hoping his child would be later yet. "Just going over some lesson plans. What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Paying a visit to Draco," Lucius explained as he peered into a large cauldron on a table. His face turned to one of disgust as he stood up straight once more. "How has he been doing this school year?"

Snape refrained from informing Lucius of the two last encounters he had with the boy. He knew how strict Lucius was with the child. There was discipline and then there was flat out abuse. As far as Snape was concerned he could deal with Draco's misbehavior without Lucius ever being privy to it.

"Quite well," Snape replied as he walked around to the front of his desk. "His grades are above average as well."

"Well Severus you know that I expect nothing less. You should try such tactics with your own charge. I hear there was some trouble with the Potter boy. The article in the paper said you pulled him from school."

"Albus insisted upon it," Snape answered with ease. "He was dead set against the child competing."

Lucius rolled his eyes at the words. "Perhaps the boy shouldn't have put his name in the Goblet then. As if his scar doesn't bring him enough fame he has to go searching for it at every chance."

"An understatement," Snape forced the words out of his mouth.

"Can't anything be done about Albus' constant coddling of the boy? It's revolting," Lucius said in a disgusted tone.

"Unfortunately not," Snape replied coolly.

"Pity." Lucius clucked his tongue before speaking once more. "I suppose I should go find Draco. I am sure he is wondering what is taking me so long."

"I'm sure he is," Snape replied. He would have bet that Draco was dreading his father's visit. The boy worshiped the man but Snape knew for a fact that he preferred to do so from afar.

"We will talk again soon," Lucius promised as he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"I look forward to it," Snape forced the words out of his mouth.

He watched as the man exited his classroom. He would have to remember to check on Draco later that evening. To make sure the child was alright. Make sure his father hadn't found a reason to take any displeasure out on him.

Snape walked back around his desk, sitting once more. He let out a soft sigh of relief that Harry hadn't walked in on that conversation. It was easy to act as though he didn't care for the child when he wasn't present. He wasn't so sure he could be as convincing when Harry was in the room.

He looked back down at his work. He still had a pile to get through. He also had to go into the Forest this evening for an ingredient that he was nearly out of.

He picked up his quill and began making notes. His concentration only lasted for a moment though before Harry came running into his classroom.

He stole a glance at the clock before fixing his child with a stern look.

"What time did I tell you to be back?" Snape asked as he stood.

"Uh three," Harry replied.

"What time is it?"

Harry glanced up at the clock, his shoulders sagging as he did. "Almost four."

"How unfortunate," Snape replied sternly.

"I just lost track of time talking to Ron and Hermione," Harry quickly tried to explain. "We were up in the Owlery and there is no clock up there. I didn't even realize how late it was."

"Is it wise to go where there is no means to tell time when you were to be back here by three?" Snape questioned as he crossed the classroom approaching the child.

He knew that he should hand down some sort of punishment to the teenager for being so late, even if it didn't include his hand meeting his backside. Still, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the mere thought. Harry had been spending times with his friends. His friends that he had pulled Harry away from when he removed him from Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head as he quickly sat down at a desk, effectively taking his bum out of the line of fire. "No Sir."

"I will not be home until late this evening and I expect you to get a decent amount of your school work done before I return," Snape replied changing the subject completely.

Harry quickly nodded. He would have promised just about anything in order to avoid getting in trouble for being so late.

"Up," Snape instructed. "I will walk you back to our parlor so you may floo home."

Harry stood without hesitation, following his guardian out of the classroom and down the hallway. He eyed the man carefully. He didn't seem as annoyed as he had only moments earlier.

"How come you will be late?" Harry asked as they approached the parlor door.

"I have some work to complete as well as some students to check on," Snape explained.

Harry wanted to ask what he meant about checking on students but he didn't want to push his luck either. He followed Snape into the parlor and then over to the fireplace.

"At least two subjects completed," Snape instructed as Harry took a handful of floo powder. "Make sure you eat a proper dinner as well. I will know if you do not."

"I will," Harry promised as he stepped into the fireplace.

"And behave yourself," Snape reminded him in a stern voice.

Harry nodded in reply before he dropped the floo powder, Snape's face vanishing a moment later.

 **TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Enjoy! And also a big thank you to ethulinda for all her help and inspiration for this chapter! Seriously without her my muse would have never made it through this one :)**

* * *

Harry was sitting on the parlor floor. His books were spread out in front of him with a dozen pieces of parchment stacked up neatly next to them. He had been working for hours.

When he left Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel thankful that he hadn't gotten into any trouble for how late he had been. He had instantly decided that he was going to do as much school work as he could before Snape got home. The last thing he wanted was for the man to think he hadn't done enough and decide that he did need some sort of punishment. He had taken a break for all of forty-five minutes to eat dinner and then he had gone immediately back to his work.

His hand was starting to ache from all of the writing he had done. His eyes hurt from reading so much. But he had completed a lot of his work. The only subject he had left for the week was Divination. He literally groaned at the thought of it. It was easily his least favorite subject. He had practically begged Snape to let him take Muggle Studies instead but the man had been insistent that he wasn't allowed to do that. Snape had been adamant that having lived with muggles for most of his life it would be unfair of him to take that class. Harry had been insistent that he should be allowed to take it because he would do so well in it. So insistent that he had ended up spending a few minutes in the corner because of it.

Harry glanced up at the clock. It was just after nine. He glanced down at his Divination assignment, his eyes skimming the instructions. He could have cared less about tea leaves. He found himself wondering if he had the nerve to attempt to floo call Hermione before Snape got home. He was sure she was long done the assignment. He knew she would help him and when he really didn't understand it she would take pity on him and just give him the answers.

The thought had barely entered his mind when the floo roared to life and Snape stepped into the parlor.

Harry looked up at him frowning as he realized that the man was cradling his left hand in his right.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he moved to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine," Snape replied as he walked towards the front hall.

"But what happened?" Harry asked once more as he followed his guardian. "You're hurt," he stated the obvious. His steps sped up as he peered around Snape attempting to get a good look at his hand. "You're bleeding!"

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the words. "Groundbreaking observation."

Harry ignored the man's words as he followed Snape towards his laboratory. "What happened?" He asked for the third time.

"I was bit by a doxy," Snape finally answered the question. "Unfortunately I was out of the healing antidote at Hogwarts though I know that I have some here." He paused for a moment as he stopped to open the laboratory door. He glanced down at his son to see the concern on his face. "I will be fine Harry, just as soon as I apply the antidote."

The worry on Harry's face lessened but did not vanish completely as he stepped into the laboratory behind the man. He watched as Snape opened his supply closet and searched for the correct jar.

"What was a Biting Fairy doing at Hogwarts?" Harry questioned. "Did Remus have them there for something or Hagrid?"

"Doxies are far too dangerous to use in a classroom setting," Snape replied as he pulled the correct jar from the closet. He walked towards the tall table in the center of the room as he masterfully unscrewed the lid with one hand, holding the jar limply in his hurt hand.

"Then how did you get bit by one?" Harry asked curiously as he watched Snape dip his fingers into a thick black salve and rub it tenderly on the deep cut. He refrained from commenting that if he was a muggle he would likely need a few stitches to close it.

"I had to go into the Forest to collect some ingredients that I am nearly out of," Snape explained as he continued to tend to his injury.

Harry felt a smirk forming on his face. He couldn't help the cheekiness that came out of his mouth. "Pity you can't remember the definition of simple words such as _forbidden_." He leaned back against the table glancing over at the man.

Snape glared at the child as he heard Harry repeat the words he had said to him weeks prior. "Harry…" Snape warned as he finished applying the salve. He was hardly all that annoyed with the teenager. If his hand wasn't in so much pain he likely would have found him somewhat amusing - somewhat.

Snape was actually quite amazed that Harry could quote his words so accurately. Perhaps the boy really _did_ listen to him when he spoke.

"It's true though Snape," Harry continued. "If you followed the rules you wouldn't get hurt...you would find yourself in far less trouble."

"Watch your cheek Harry or so help me…" Snape muttered as he walked back towards his supply closet searching for the vial that contained the potion that would take the pain out of his hand.

"Well if you would keep yourself out of places you aren't supposed to be you wouldn't find yourself in situations like this," Harry used another one of his guardian's lines on him before turning, his back now to Snape as he reached out and picked up a small glass jar that held what looked like thick blood. He moved it around idly in his hand watching as bubbles traveled through it.

Snape located the correct vial and quickly swallowed its contents before glaring over at the back of the child's head. The pain in his hand vanished in seconds. Despite his glare, he did have to admit that Harry's words were quite amusing not to mention impressive. Harry was quoting his own scoldings nearly perfectly.

"Perhaps some time in the corner would help you remember Snape?" Harry questioned fighting to keep his voice serious and not to burst into laughter.

Snape's eyes widened at Harry's words as he walked over to the boy. "You are getting far too brave with that cheek of yours," he commented as he landed a light swat to his backside.

"Ow!" Harry accused in an exaggerated tone. "That hurt!" He put the jar down as he turned around to glare at his guardian.

Snape rolled his eyes at the words. "Mind your cheek," he instructed a bit sternly. "Before you find _yourself_ in the corner."

Harry scowled at the words as Snape turned away from him and started walking out of the laboratory.

Snape stopped in the doorway turning back to look at his son. "Let's go Harry James. I hardly think you want to find yourself dealing with the consequences of being alone in my laboratory for the second time in a few days do you?"

Harry didn't respond to the question. He wanted to point out that this time he didn't go in by himself, Snape would have just left him there which was hardly his fault. Instead he walked towards the doorway, waited as Snape closed the door, and then followed his guardian back into the parlor.

"Do I dare ask how much school work you managed to complete or is that a conversation that will end with your backside in serious trouble?"

"Nope," Harry beamed proudly. "I finished all of it."

"All of it?" Snape couldn't help the shock in his voice.

"Well all except for Divination," Harry replied. "I just finished everything else when you got home."

"Very good Harry," Snape nodded his approval as he sat in his armchair. "Very good indeed. I take it you plan on working on Divination now?"

Harry shook his head. "I was going to save it for tomorrow."

"I will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow morning to collect your work for the coming week," Snape replied. "I expect you to at least start working on that tomorrow as well."

Harry's shoulders slumped at the words. "Tomorrow is Sunday," he complained.

"I'm aware of what day follows Saturday," Snape replied dryly.

"Isn't just Divination enough for Sunday?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch. He leaned back resting his elbow on the arm of the couch. A moment later his head fell into his palm, his elbow propping it up. He gave his guardian a pitiful look.

"That will depend solely upon how much work you are given tomorrow," Snape replied. "You need to get on a better schedule while you are home."

Harry refrained from whining about the words.

"Speaking of which," Snape continued as he glanced up at the clock. "I think it is time for you to head up to bed."

Harry looked up at the clock, his face instantly turning to Snape with a scowl. "It's only ten."

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the words. "Which is more than late enough for you to be up. If you plan on doing your Divination homework tomorrow you need your rest."

Harry's frown deepened. He wasn't sure why he was trying to argue. He wouldn't win. Besides he actually was tired. His scar had him up the night before for over an hour and even when he had finally fell back asleep he hadn't slept well.

"Go on," Snape encouraged. "I will be up shortly to say goodnight."

Harry sighed softly as he pulled himself from the couch.

* * *

Harry stared down at his Divination assignment. He had been sitting at the kitchen table for the last twenty minutes staring at it. He yawned loudly. He was exhausted. He had been up half the night with his scar. Twice he had thought about going to Snape but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His scar hadn't hurt _that_ bad. Besides he didn't want to wake Snape up in the middle of the night for something so stupid.

The man had left early for Hogwarts this morning. He had said that he had to pick up Harry's work for the next week and do a few things in his classroom. He had also said he wouldn't be long but that was nearly two hours ago.

Snape had instructed Harry to get his Divination work done while he was out. Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he stared down at the blank piece of parchment on the table in front of him. He wished he could come up with something - anything - to say about tea leaves.

A loud knock at the front door caused Harry to jump and Bane to bark widely.

Harry slowly made his way through the first floor of the house, curious and slightly apprehensive at who could be knocking on the door. No one ever did that.

Another loud knock came, causing Harry to walk a bit faster. He made a quick detour into the parlor and fetched his wand from the living room table, slipping it into his back pocket.

He approached the front door as Bane barked and jumped around at his feet.

"Calm down," he told him with a small giggle.

Harry unlocked the door and grabbed a hold of the door knob, opening it just a crack to see who was outside.

His stomach flipped as he instantly recognized the lady. This wasn't right! Snape hadn't mentioned this at all. And he wasn't even home. She shouldn't be here.

"Harry," she smiled brightly. "May I come in?"

Harry quickly weighed his options. He couldn't be rude to her. He just couldn't. Snape would bloody murder him if he was. Still, he wasn't sure he was supposed to invite her in either.

"Snape isn't here," he finally replied avoiding her question altogether.

"Oh I am sure he wouldn't mind if we just talked for a moment." Her smile got bigger yet. "I just have a few simple questions for you."

A soft sigh passed through Harry's lips before he nodded in agreement, pushing the door open wider. "Okay Ms. Armstead, you can come in."

Harry was sure that any questions from her - from the Ministry - would not be fun to answer but he didn't see where he had another option.

She stepped past him and into the house as Bane sniffed her feet before jumping up on her to say hello.

She nearly shrieked in reply.

"He's nice," Harry said quickly as he waved a hand at Bane trying to get him to put his two front paws back on the ground. "He just really likes people."

Ms. Armstead forced a smile as she gave Bane a rigid pat on the head before forcing the dog back to the ground.

"You said you have questions for me?" Harry asked. He was silently willing Minka or Kermy to get Snape. He wished he could call one of them and tell them just that but he didn't know how he could do that in front of her.

"I do. Could we sit in the parlor?" She asked as she looked around Harry into the room. She didn't wait for Harry to respond, she stepped around him and walked into the room seating herself in Snape's armchair.

Harry was tempted to tell her that she couldn't sit there but he stopped himself just in time. He would have felt like an absolute dolt if he did.

"Sit," she commanded with a smile.

Harry wanted to tell her that it was his house not hers and he would sit if he wanted to but he didn't. He was sure Snape wouldn't like it very much if he did. Instead he moved over to the couch slowly sitting down.

"How are you enjoying being home from Hogwarts? Surely you must be upset by such a decision?"

Harry blinked at her words. He had been hoping for more small talk. He hadn't imagined that she would just jump right into the questions.

"Uh it's not bad," he said feeling like an idiot for his answer. "I don't mind it. It's kind of nice to be able to work at my own pace and to be able to be home too. I'm not upset about it. I understand why I had to come home."

Ms. Armstead gave him a curious look. "That's a surprising answer Harry. You are away from your friends, Quidditch, all the fun of school and on top of that you are being made to look like a coward for leaving."

Harry shrugged at the words. "I still see my friends and Snape lets me fly here. I really don't care what people think about me either."

A quick look of annoyance flashed across her face before she cleared her throat. "Was Severus angry that you put your name in the Goblet?"

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet," Harry instantly replied. "I don't know how it got in there."

"Harry," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Surely you don't expect me to believe that. If you didn't put it in yourself who else would have done such a thing? No one would want to see a child attempt to compete in such a Tournament. You can tell me. It could be our little secret." She winked at him causing Harry to want to tell her to sod off.

"There is no secret," Harry insisted. "I didn't put my name in and I don't know who did." He resisted adding that maybe someone at the Ministry did it since they were the ones trying to take him. It didn't matter how much he wanted to say it he knew he couldn't. He could feel his anger rising though. He hated this conversation. He wanted to tell her to leave. He was regretting ever letting her come in.

"Of course you didn't," she said with another wink. "Did Severus explain to you why you are home from Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry replied offering no explanation at all. "Listen Ms. Armstead you should probably go. I am supposed to be working on school stuff."

"Severus explained to you that the Ministry has your best interests in mind?" She questioned. "It is the belief of the Ministry that you would be in far better care there. You are a very special child Harry."

"I'm happy with Snape," Harry answered honestly through clenched teeth. "It's in my best interest to stay with him."

She narrowed her eyes at him, another flash of annoyance sweeping across her face for a moment as she stood, adjusting her skirt for a moment. "I suppose I should let you get back to your work."

Harry stood as he watched her walk back out to the front hall. He practically jogged to catch up with her.

"I hope that we see each other again very soon," she said as she opened the front door, her tone sweet once again.

Harry nodded in reply not trusting himself to actually speak as she walked out the door.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He was proud of himself for managing to keep his temper under control as well as for answering her questions so well.

"Harry!" The familiar voice called out causing Harry to jump at the sound of it.

He stepped back into the parlor to see Snape standing in the center of the room.

"What happened?" Snape questioned. "Where is she?"

Harry took a step backwards hearing the sternness of his guardian's tone. "She just left," he replied. "How did you know she was here?"

"Minka alerted me of the situation," Snape explained, the firmness of his face not diminishing in the least. "Why did you let her in the house?"

Harry gave the man a baffled look. "I thought I was supposed to," he replied. "You always say I can't be rude."

"Denying her request to come in would not be rude," Snape explained.

Harry remained silent at the words. He didn't want to be scolded for this! He wanted Snape to be proud of him for how well he had handled it! He was tired - exhausted even- and he hadn't been rude or lost his temper or anything. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his guardian. "I was trying to do what I thought you would want me to do."

Snape felt his demeanor soften at the words. "What did she speak to you about?"

Harry shrugged. "The Tournament and being home from Hogwarts...she thinks that I put my name in the Goblet. I told her that I didn't but she kept acting like I did, winking at me and all."

"How long was she here?" Snape asked.

"Not long," Harry replied. "Maybe fifteen minutes at the most. She seemed mad when she left." He paused as he saw Snape's demeanor turn stern once more. "I wasn't rude to her or anything I swear! She was saying how the Ministry thinks I should be in their care and I just said that I wanted to stay in yours."

Harry watched as Snape's features softened once more. "I wasn't rude," he pressed. "I really wasn't Snape."

"If she or anyone else returns when I am not here you are not to let them in," Snape replied. "You are to tell them that they can contact me if they wish to speak to you. Understood?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Understood."

"Thank you for keeping your temper with her," Snape said sincerely. "I am quite proud of you for that."

Harry couldn't help the small grin that formed on his lips.

"Did you complete your Divination work as well?" Snape asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Uh no," Harry admitted. "I kind of haven't done it yet."

Snape turned on his heel giving the boy a stern look. "Did I not make myself perfectly clear this morning that it was to be done?"

"It's so boring Snape. I hate Divination!" Harry said loudly. He wanted to take a nap or at the very least just be able to lie down for a little bit. "I'm not doing it," he dared to add in a soft tone.

" _Harry_ …"

"I'm not!" Harry insisted. "It's stupid."

"Not doing it is not a choice," Snape replied as he took the step towards his son. He placed a firm hand on Harry's back and led him back to the table where his school work was.

Harry sat down effectively taking his bum out of the line of fire before he dared to reply. "It is a choice. I can choose not to do it."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "If you would like to stand in the corner before you complete this work that can certainly be a choice that I make."

"Snaaape," Harry whined as he practically threw his head back in frustration. "Nooo don't!"

Snape closed his eyes tightly at the sound of the annoying whining. "Then stop with your infuriating defiance," he replied as he sat down in the chair next to Harry. "And tell me what exactly is frustrating you about this assignment."

"It's just stupid. I don't understand it no matter how hard I try. I am supposed to write a stupid paper on tea leaves," Harry shot a glare in the direction of his guardian. " _You_ should have let me take Muggle Studies like I wanted."

Snape had been reading over Harry's assignment and missed the glare. "You are far too bright not to be challenged. Regardless of whether or not you care for Divination I expect you to put effort into it and do as well as you can at it. Now without simply stating that it is stupid, tell me what exactly about this assignment is difficult?"

"It's all difficult! I have never completely understood Divination and it just keeps getting harder," Harry complained. "You could talk to Dumbl- _Professor_ Dumbledore. Maybe he could let me switch to Muggle Studies and -"

"Get Muggle Studies out of your head Harry James," Snape said in a no-nonsense tone. "It is not happening."

"So unfair," Harry muttered softly.

"This is a conversation that we have already had. Allowing you to take Muggle Studies would be unfair. Now either I can help you with this or you can sit here alone until it is done but either way it will get done. And if you cannot complete it without this cheek you are displaying than you will find yourself in the corner until I decide you have been there long enough."

Harry slumped down in his seat at the words. He swallowed a large yawn before motioning to the teacup next to his textbook. "I am supposed to study those tea leaves and write an essay about what they mean."

Snape forced himself not to cringe at the very idea of the assignment. He was no fan of Divination himself but he could hardly let Harry know that. Nor could he allow the boy to slack, he was struggling to keep up with his work as it was.

Instead Snape reached out and picked up the teacup, peering into it before holding it out for Harry to take.

Harry slowly took the teacup from his guardian's hand. "Once you see what a dunce I am at this you are going to _want_ to put me in Muggle Studies."

"If I hear Muggle Studies come out of your mouth even once more…" Snape allowed his threat to trail off. "Now get started on your essay. What can you write about the tea leaves?"

* * *

"Be sure to mind your spelling," Snape reminded the boy from his spot in his armchair.

It had taken nearly two hours for Harry to complete his Divination essay. Snape had made sure he ate all of his lunch before suggesting that he begin his Charms work for the following week. It was one of the easier assignments he had been given consisting only of reading a chapter and answering several questions at the end of it.

Harry had put up a small fight about doing more school work but had eventually given in and read quietly. He had just pulled out a piece of parchment and picked up his quill. He was now hunched over the coffee table from his spot on the floor and working at answering the first question.

"I know," Harry answered in an annoyed tone. "You tell me all the time."

Snape resisted the urge to tell the child to watch his cheek. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into the child but he had been a cheeky brat from the moment that his eyes opened that morning. Snape had threatened him several times to send him to the corner and he was sure that the very next time he would have no choice but to follow through. In the past he would have never let Harry's behavior go this far.

The floo roared to life causing Snape to turn his gaze away from his child and towards the fireplace. He knew who it was. Remus had told him that morning that he would be stopping by to drop off a study sheet that he wanted to put together for Harry before giving him an exam later in the week.

"Severus," Remus smiled brightly as he stepped into the parlor. "Harry."

Harry looked up from his work giving Remus a smile. "Hey Remus."

"I wanted to drop this off for you," Remus replied as he handed Harry the parchment. "As long as you know everything on this sheet there should be no reason for you to do anything less than outstanding on your exam."

Harry knew he should be thankful that Remus went out of his way to bring him a study sheet but he couldn't help his shoulders slumping at the idea of more school work to do. "Thanks," he forced the word out of his mouth as Remus moved to the couch, taking a seat behind him.

"Working on Charms?" Remus questioned in a friendly tone.

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. He was so tired. His eyes hurt. He just wanted to take a nap. He knew he couldn't just ask for that though. He never did such a thing. Snape would think he was sick or something. He was frustrated too. He didn't want to do more school work. He wanted a break. It was Sunday!

"We are attempting to get him ahead with his work," Snape supplied. "Rather than be suffering through a Sunday morning to complete a single assignment."

Harry scowled at his guardian's words. "If you would just let me take Muggle Studies," he muttered under his breath.

Snape's eyes narrowed in on his child as he leaned forward in his chair, his own face now inches from Harry's. "Do you _need_ to spend some time in the corner?" He asked in a stern whisper.

Harry felt his face instantly burn in shame. Remus was literally right behind him! He shook his head slightly trying his hardest not to draw more attention to himself. He would have liked to ignore Snape's question altogether but he knew better than that.

"Then mind your cheek," Snape warned him in a whisper before sitting up straight once more.

Harry could still feel his face burning but Remus acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all.

"Harry is quite intelligent. I am sure that once a schedule is established he will not have an issue completing his work in a timely matter."

"That is my hope as well," Snape replied his eyes not leaving his child. He felt a small pang of guilt at the fact that he had just threatened Harry in front of Remus but he forced himself to ignore it. Harry had been warned numerous times so far that day. Besides it wasn't as if Remus was not aware of how Harry was punished. Snape was nearly certain that Harry knew that.

Harry hated that they were talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room. He hated that he couldn't even say anything about it because if he did he would probably end up in the corner.

"Can I take Bane out?" Harry asked his guardian forcing his voice to sound normal.

Snape eyed the child for a moment before nodding. "You may."

Harry was on his feet and out of the room in seconds. The further he could get away from both of them the better.

Remus waited until he heard the back door close before he cleared his throat. "I had a thought that I wanted to run past you though I will warn you Severus I'm not sure you will be fond of it."

Snape locked eyes with Remus. "A promising way to start a conversation."

"I urge you to see the positives of it though rather than the negatives."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"With Harry home for the school year I can't help but worry about the trouble the boy could find himself in being all alone for the majority of the day. You said yourself that it was a worry you had."

Snape nodded in reply. He had said those words to Remus, more than once now. He knew that leaving Harry alone for hours at a time was asking for trouble. Even with Remus here twice a week for an hour or so it was still a lot of time for the teenager to be on his own. He knew his son well enough to know that boredom would not lead to anything good. In just one week the child had managed to go into his laboratory, hurt Remus, and get scolded multiple times for avoiding his school work. The prior week had included the child sneaking off to Hogwarts.

"You have a solution for this?" Snape questioned with a curious look.

"I was thinking that perhaps once or even twice a week Harry could benefit from spending time with Sirius," Remus said in a apprehensive tone.

"No."

"Severus you have to admit, despite your dislike for him, he is quite smart. He could easily work with Harry on some of his school work. He could even teach him defensive spells. And Harry would benefit from it. You have said yourself that you understand Harry's need for a relationship with him. That relationship can hardly flourish with my presence every time they are together."

"He will only get Harry into more trouble," Snape replied with a shake of his head. "I can only imagine the things he will teach him...ways to sneak around Hogwarts undetected, how to set off fireworks in the Great Hall, perhaps even a trip down Knockturn Alley."

"He wouldn't do any of that," Remus replied. "Sirius cares for Harry very much and is eager to spend as much time with him as he can. I hardly think that he would jeopardize that if given the chance to do so."

When Snape did not reply to the words, Remus continued. "Think about it Severus. It would give Harry something to look forward to each week and something to work towards. If he does not complete his other assignments then he does not go," Remus shrugged. "It would give him the opportunity to spend time with his godfather and get to know him - you said yourself that was important."

"Stop throwing my words back in my face Remus. I know that a relationship with his godfather is important to Harry however I am not sure that allowing them to spend time alone is wise."

"Just think about it for a day or so," Remus implored. "Before you decide. Think about how good it could be for Harry."

Snape thought about exactly that. He was sure that he was not wrong. Sirius Black was a menace at best. Leaving Harry alone in his care would be disastrous. Still, the boy did deserve a relationship with the man. He was his godfather after all. He knew his father in a way that Snape did not. Remus hadn't even been as close to James Potter as Sirius had been.

"I will think about it and let you know," Snape finally replied.

Remus smiled softly with a nod, "Thank you Severus."

* * *

"I think it would be wise if you read over a subject this evening," Snape suggested. "Perhaps Transfiguration...you could even study for your Defense exam."

Harry glared at the man as he spoke. He had been doing homework all day! He just wanted a break. He wanted to lay on the couch and close his eyes for a few minutes while Bane laid below him occasionally lifting his head and licking Harry's hand.

"I don't want to do anymore work," Harry complained from his spot on the couch.

The pair had just finished dinner. After taking Bane out Harry had finished all of his Charms work for the week before Snape had allowed him to go out on his broom for a few hours. Flying had been wonderful. Harry never felt as good as he did when he was on his broom. Gliding through the sky made all his problems seem millions of miles away. It also made him tired. Which was not ideal when he was already tired before he even started flying.

A loud bang of thunder caused Bane to whine from his spot under the coffee table.

"Remus will be here in two days to give you the exam. Don't you think it would be wise to study for it?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the words. "I know it all already."

"Then you will receive a perfect mark on it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Sure," Harry replied imprudently.

"Then you could read over your Transfiguration for an hour," Snape suggested as he picked up his own book from the table next to his armchair. "If you get a head start on it the end of your week will run much more smoothly."

"I don't want tooooo," Harry whined as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. His hand reached out, rubbing Bane behind the left ear. "Can I take Bane out?"

"It is about to storm," Snape replied as he opened his book. "You are also in your pajamas. You are not going out there."

"Snaaaape," Harry whined in an annoyed voice. "It isn't even raining yet."

Snape looked down at the child. He was done. He had heard far enough of the whining. He had put up with enough of the cheek as well. He closed his book loudly, setting it back down on the table. "Bed," he spoke the single word.

Harry quickly sat up with a horrified look on his face. He glanced over at the clock before he glared at his guardian. "It's only eight o'clock!" He felt like an idiot. All he had wanted for hours was to lie down and now Snape was ordering him to do just that and he was arguing against it. "I'm not going to beddddd!"

Snape stood and easily pulled the boy to his feet despite Harry trying to resist his doing so.

"I said to go to bed young man," Snape said once Harry was in front of him. He spun the child around and gave him a light nudge in the direction of the front hall.

Harry spun back around and stomped his foot angrily. "It's too early for bed! I'm not going!"

Snape's eyes narrowed as he grabbed hold of the boy and spun him around once more this time landing a smack to his backside. It wasn't the hardest smack he had ever delivered but it was far from the lightest either. "Go! I have had enough of your cheek for one night."

A small yelp escaped Harry's mouth as Snape's hand made contact with his bum. Despite his miserable attitude he knew enough to walk away. It wasn't until he was at the bottom of the staircase that he replied to the man's words. "Yeah well I've had enough of you for a whole week!"

Harry moved up the stairs quickly as he heard Snape stand. A moment later Bane ran up past him.

"If I hear one more cheeky word out of you Harry James not only will you be going to bed but you will be going there with a very sore backside," Snape threatened.

Harry made a face at the words, thankful that Snape couldn't see it. He opened his bedroom door and without giving a thought to his actions, slammed it behind him.

Hot, angry tears started streaming down his face before he could do anything to stop them. He couldn't remember ever being so tired. He was so tired of his scar hurting. He wished he could tell Snape. He wished he had told him weeks ago when this all started.

He hardly had a moment to even comprehend that he was crying when his bedroom door opened once more revealing his angry guardian.

"If you _ever_ slam that door again…" Snape's words trailed off as he saw the tears.

Harry turned his back to the man, lying down on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"Why are you crying as though the world has ended?" Snape asked, his tone now much more gentle. He walked across the room, pulling Harry's desk chair with him as he passed it. He sat down at the head of the bed, inches from Harry's head. "What is it?"

Harry shrugged but made no attempt to move his face out of the pillow or answer the question.

"I hardly touched you when I swatted you and you know it Harry," Snape said though he hardly thought that the amount of tears that Harry was crying were a result of that.

Harry shook his head, slowly turning to the side to face his guardian. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Snape asked in a concerned tone. "I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong."

Harry thought about telling Snape the truth. He thought about telling him that his scar was hurting. He thought about telling him that it was starting to hurt worse and sometimes, like last night, he hardly slept because of it. He thought about telling him that it had been hurting and that he was sorry for not telling him sooner.

"I'm never going to catch up on all my school work," Harry finally muttered through his tears. He felt like a complete prat for being such a baby about telling the truth. It wasn't even like he had lied. He knew that Snape wouldn't see it that way though.

Snape leaned back in the chair sighing softly as he studied Harry for a moment. "You know that Remus and I are here to help you. All you have to do is ask us for help when you need it."

"It's not that," Harry whined softly. "I know how to do the work. It's just a lot to do and I'm here all by myself and I get distracted." He moved his right hand to brush the last of his tears off of his face before pulling his glasses off and placing them on his bedside table.

"Which is why when I suggest that you work on it you should do so. Honestly Harry I do not set out to make your life miserable."

"I know," Harry replied softly. "I'm sorry I've been such a prat about it."

Snape hummed softly at the words as Harry yawned widely.

"As I said downstairs, it's time for bed," Snape said as he leaned over and placed an unplanned kiss on the boy's forehead.

"It's so early," Harry said softly knowing that if he didn't argue at least a little he would be far too obvious.

"Consider it your punishment for your cheek as well as for slamming the door," Snape replied as he stood up and put Harry's desk chair back in its rightful spot. "If I were you I would wake up in a much better mood tomorrow. Hmm?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Sorry for being so cheeky...and for slamming my door."

"It's okay," Snape said softly. "I'll send Bane in."

"Thanks," Harry replied fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight Harry James."

"Night," Harry murmured.

* * *

Thunder rumbled lowly outside the house, the soft pattering of rain hitting the windows. It was so often a calming sound.. soothing. Harry tossed in his bed however, his breathing ragged. He had been awake for near ten minutes now, his scar searing in pain.

He twisted his head into his pillow, knuckles white as he held the pillow close to his face. It wasn't fading. If anything it was hurting more! A sob passed his lips as he forced himself to sit up.

It had _never_ hurt this bad! Harry pressed his hand to his scar, whining in pain as he kicked the covers off his legs. He stood, moving over to his door and leaning against the wall. He didn't want to tell Snape. He knew he'd have to explain how long it had been hurting.

A jolt of pain exploded behind his scar, nearly causing Harry to collapse right then. A sob shook his shoulders as he covered his face within both hands. This time it didn't fade at all. He suddenly didn't care how much trouble he got in. As long as his guardian forgave him eventually and made it feel better. "Snape..."

Harry stumbled into the hall, moving over to Snape's bedroom door. He leaned against it heavily as he choked on a sob, closing his eyes tightly as he rested his forehead against the door.

"Snape," he called, knocking on the door.

Nothing.

Desperation filled Harry's voice, his breathing shallow as he knocked louder. "Snaaaaape!"

Still nothing. Harry pushed the door open then- being met with an empty room.

Harry wanted to give up, pressing both his hands to his forehead to apply pressure to the scar. He felt light headed - he could hardly see as well. The combination of his glasses lying on his bedside table and the tears blurring his vision terribly.

He moved to the stairs, one hand gripping at the banister as he slowly made his way down the staircase Harry paused, sitting down on a stair for a moment as sobs shook his body. The pain was so strong. He was sure his head was going to either explode or burst into flames. "Snaaape.." Harry whined, a sob passing his lips as he forced himself to stand once more.

Harry stood on shaking legs, descending the rest of the stairs before he made his way into the parlor, looking around for his guardian.

Nothing.

Where was he? Panic started to rise in Harry. What if he was gone? Would he leave without telling him? The thoughts were not help. His breath hitching as a painful sob broke through.

"Snaaape," he sobbed out softly.

Harry closed his eyes tightly when no reply came. The pain was getting worse, making it hard to even breathe let alone stand up right or walk.

Harry turned around and hurried back towards the front hall moving towards the only other room he thought his guardian might have been in.

He approached Snape's laboratory door, not bothering to knock. He didn't care. He grabbed hold of the doorknob expecting to find it locked. He turned the knob and pushed the door open to see his guardian hunched over a large cauldron.

Snape looked up in shock at the sight of his child sobbing in the doorway. He was across the room in seconds as he watched Harry lean into the doorframe, the tears streaming down his face...dripping from his chin.

"What is it?" Snape asked the fear evident in his voice. It was only then that he noticed the boy's scar, the sight of it literally making his stomach turn. It was red and more inflamed than he had ever seen in.

"M-make it stop!" Harry sobbed, gripping at Snape's robes before he buried his head into his guardian's shoulder. "Please make it s-stop!"

Snape instantly sprung into action as he gently yet firmly pulled Harry's grip off of his robes. He moved swiftly to his supply closet pulling a small vial containing a pain reliever.

"Drink all of this," Snape instructed as he held the potion out to the boy. "It is flavored."

Harry took the vial from Snape's hand but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. Instead he cupped it in the palm of his hand before gripping onto Snape's robes once more with the other hand. "I caaaan't," he sobbed loudly.

The worry on Snape's face deepened as he silently summoned a cloth and enchanted it to stay cold. He pressed it firmly yet gently against the child's head praying that it would help in some way.

Harry fell forward towards Snape's hand, his head resting on his guardian's chest as the man held the cloth. It felt perfect to him and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Breathe," Snape encouraged him softly. "Deep breaths Harry, slow and steady."

Harry tried to do as instructed, coughing loudly instead. "Snaaape," he whined loudly through his tears. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to take a deep breath once more, this time accomplishing the task.

"Shhh," Snape said softly as his free hand gently rubbed the boy's arm. "Don't talk, just concentrate on breathing for me."

Harry tried to nod but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he did as his guardian said and just focused on breathing. The pain started to lessen and he felt his grip on Snape loosening.

"Starting to improve?" Snape questioned gently. "At least a little?"

Harry slowly nodded, sniffing as he did so. He still didn't want to speak. A sob felt like it was waiting in the back of his throat and he didn't want it to come out.

Harry let go of his grip on Snape and tightly wrapped his arms around his guardian, his head still leaning into the cloth.

"Okay," Snape said softly. "Drink the potion please Harry." He didn't want to push the boy too hard but he knew it would help immensely.

Harry nodded into the man but paused for another long moment before he made any attempt to obey. The coolness of the cloth felt so nice he hardly wanted to give it up. Slowly he pulled away from his guardian and twisted the lid off the vial bringing it to his lips and quickly ingesting its contents. He held out the empty vial to Snape and watched as the man tucked it into his pocket.

"Perhaps we should move to the parlor," Snape suggested. "You can lie down on the couch."

Harry nodded. The tears were still running down his face, dripping from his chin with no end in sight. Snape was going to be furious with him. He was going to be so disappointed. He had just been in trouble for everything with Remus and now he was going to be in trouble again. He was a right prat.

He leaned into Snape's side as the man slowly walked him into the parlor. Snape helped Harry lie down on the couch before gently lifting his upper half and sitting down, placing Harry's head in his lap. The moment he did so he placed the cloth back over Harry's scar, holding it firmly in place.

"Am I right to assume that this pain woke you?" Snape asked gently. "You weren't already awake when it started were you?"

"No," Harry answered honestly. "I was asleep and it woke me u-up," his breathing hitched through his tears.

"Calm down," Snape instructed softly. "All this sobbing is going to make you ill."

Harry tried to listen but he couldn't stop his tears from falling. He was so upset with himself. He should have stayed in his bed. Snape never would have had to know then. A nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he should have just told Snape the first time it hurt. He never would have been in this situation if he had.

Harry looked up at his guardian's face studying it carefully. The man was deep in thought. He looked like it almost hurt him to be thinking so hard.

"What are you th-thinking about?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

It took Snape a moment to answer. A moment to even register that his child had spoken and what he had asked. "I am just trying to decipher what caused this. Your scar hasn't hurt in quite a while and never this badly that I am aware of. It's just peculiar that it came on so strongly out of nowhere. Unfortunately being that you are the only one with such a scar I do not have the answers and I do not imagine that I will be able to find them."

Harry swallowed heavily, attempting to curl further into himself as he listened to his guardian's words. He hated this.

"Snape," he said as he looked up at the man, his face plastered with guilt. "I have to tell you something."

Snape could hardly help the stern expression that took over his face as he saw the guilt on Harry's. The scar had been hurting the boy, he would have bet his life on it. He could read the teenager like a book.

"You have my full attention," he replied unable to keep his displeasure from his tone.

Harry felt his lower lip quiver. Snape was mad and he hadn't even said anything yet. He raised a hand rubbing at his sore eyes. He never should have said anything at all.

"It's been hurting.. for a while.." Harry's shoulders tensed as he turned his head in an attempt to hide his face in Snape's cloak. Bringing the man's hand that was holding the cloth with him.

"Regardless of what else has happened tonight you had better have the respect to look at me young man," Snape said sternly. He instantly regretted the harshness of his words and forced his tone to soften. Despite the fact that he was far from pleased with his son he hardly wanted to speak so harshly to him after he had dealt with so much pain. "How long is a while Harry? A week? A month? Longer than that even?"

Fresh tears welled in his eyes as Harry forced himself to look up at Snape. "A little longer than a month.. but only once in a while!" A few of the tears escaped, slipping down his cheeks as Harry fought to keep his gaze up.

"Harry James." Snape's voice was gentle yet somehow still came out as nothing less than a harsh scolding. "Why didn't you come to me when this started?"

"It wasn't that big of a de-deal then.." Harry finally lowered his head back down, his eyes burning. His shoulders shook with soft sobs. "I'm sorry.."

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the words despite the fact that Harry was no longer looking at him.

"What I just witnessed was certainly a big deal," Snape replied as his free hand reached out, a finger gently tapping Harry's chin. "You could hardly move Harry James. What exactly would you call that than? Hmm?"

Harry didn't move his face, whining instead at the tap.

" _Harry_ ", Snape warned.

Another whine slipped out of his mouth before he gave in and forced himself to look up at his guardian. He hated looking at the man when he was so disappointed.

"It wasn't a big deal before," Harry clarified in a mumble. "It really wasn't."

"We have talked about this young man," Snape reminded him a bit sternly as he waved an arm causing the lighting in the room to dim. " _Trust_ ," he spoke the word more sternly yet. "We have talked about you coming to me when something is wrong haven't we?"

Harry nodded as his body slowly relaxed at the lights dimming. He stretched his legs out keeping his gaze on his guardian. His hand traveled up brushing the tears off of his cheeks as he took a deep shaky breath. The tears had finally stopped falling from his eyes and he was thankful for it.

"Is this a topic that we need to revisit with a much more serious conversation tomorrow?" Snape questioned in a firm tone.

Harry quickly shook his head. He could imagine what that conversation would consist of. He was certain it wouldn't include much talking at all. "No Sir," he replied before swallowing. "I _do_ trust you. I swear that I do. I don't know why…" he quickly stopped speaking choosing his words more wisely. He wasn't going to lie anymore - he couldn't. "I do know why. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would go mental. I was afraid you wouldn't let me do anything because of it. The last time you wouldn't let me go with Ron and Hermione."

Snape sighed softly at the words allowing his tone to soften once more. "I cannot help you if I do not know what is going on. I don't care if it is as simple as a little cut on your arm, when something is wrong I expect you to come to me and tell me Harry. If there are plans with your friends we will work something out. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "Understood," he said through a yawn. He was exhausted. He didn't even know what time it was when he had woken up.

"Am I right to assume that this pain in your scar has had something to do with the cheekiness you displayed earlier this evening?" Snape knew that Harry had the tendency to be a bit cheeky at times but tonight had been more than a bit. It was out of character for him and Snape was still having a hard time believing that it simply had to do with school work.

"Yeah," Harry admitted softly. "I've just been so tired all the time because it keeps me up at night. Sorry for that too."

Snape resisted the urge to scold the boy once more for keeping things from him and instead replied with a single word. "Okay."

Snape silently summoned Harry's blanket and pillow. Quickly throwing the blanket over the boy and lifting his head for a moment to slip the pillow under him.

He waved his hand causing the room to darken completely. Clearly he was staying where he was this evening.

"Sleep," Snape instructed gently. "It's late and you need your rest."

"Are you mad?" Harry couldn't help but ask despite the fact that he felt like a prat for doing so.

"I am not," Snape replied as he leaned his head back allowing it to rest on the couch cushion. "However the next time I find that you are keeping something like this from me…"

"It won't happen again," Harry promised as he closed his eyes.

Snape's hand reached out gently ruffling the boy's hair. For a brief moment he silently scolded himself for not being sterner with the boy. Then, he quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind. The child had been in more pain than Snape had ever seen him in. He couldn't imagine being any firmer than he had. Harry had gotten the message loud and clear and in the end that was all that mattered.

 **TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy! And once again a big thank you to ethulinda for all her help and inspiration for this chapter! Seriously without her my muse would have never made it through this one :)**

* * *

Harry looked down at his completed Herbology essay with a small grin. He hated doing homework but today it wasn't so bad. Snape had said that he could work in his study and that alone lifted Harry's spirits. It was silly really, that sitting at Snape's big desk made a difference but it did to Harry. It made him feel more like he was at school. It made his work seem more official in some way.

He rested his head in his left hand as he looked down at his list of other assignments. He debated working on Transfiguration or even studying for his Defense exam. He yawned loudly at the idea of doing either. He knew he didn't really need to study all that much for Defense. Despite the fact that he had barely answered a single question right when Remus had tried to quiz him, he did know the material. He felt his ears burn slightly at the memory of how he had acted with Remus.

His right hand slowly ran across the top of the desk before falling down the side, settling in on playing with the brass handle on the second drawer.

He knew that he should do some more school work but he was further ahead than he had been at this time last week and he had managed to get it all done then. He brought his right hand back up to the top of the desk covering a large yawn with it.

He sat up straight before pushing his chair back a bit. He looked down at the drawer handle that he had been idly playing with.

Snape had never told him to stay out of his desk. It was more of an unspoken rule. Actually the man hadn't given him any rules at all as far as what he could and could not do in his study. Harry had been surprised by it. When he had asked Snape if he could work in there he had expected the man to hand down about five million rules but Snape had just given him permission without hesitation and without a single warning.

Harry glanced up at the clock. There was only half an hour until Snape would be home.

He reached out playing with the brass handle once more. He knew that he shouldn't. Even if Snape hadn't come right out and said it he was sure his guardian wouldn't be happy about it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what Snape kept in his desk.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly opened the drawer as far as it would go. He peered in for a moment, not touching anything. There was a bunch of parchment with writing on it but nothing that looked of any importance.

Harry's right hand traveled into the drawer, carefully flipping through the edges of the parchment. Halfway through he noticed that there was a photo tucked in between the parchment. However, he had flipped by it too quickly missing his opportunity to pull it out. He began to slowly leaf through the papers once more, stopping this time when he saw the corner of the photo. Carefully he pulled it from its place tucked between the parchment. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the full photo.

He had never seen a photo of her so young but he didn't doubt for a moment that it was his mum. Harry's right finger gently ran down her face. The picture wasn't magical - she was not moving. She was stuck as she was, a small smile gracing her lips.

Harry swallowed hard as a lump began to form in his throat. She was younger than he was now in the photo. At the oldest she was nine or ten.

He leaned back in Snape's large chair, using his foot to push the drawer back shut as he held the photo in his hands. How could Snape have never showed him this?

He stood up, the tears now clinging to his eyelashes as he walked out of the study and towards the parlor. He sat on the couch, curling his legs under him as he continued to look down at his mum, the tears now slowly rolling down his cheeks. He didn't even care if Snape got mad at him for going into his desk. His guardian should have told him...he should have showed it to him.

His left hand moved to his face, brushing the hot tears away as his right hand kept a firm grip on the photo.

A moment later the floo roared to life. Harry's head turned, locking eyes with his guardian as concern immediately swept over the man's face.

Snape quickly moved to the couch. He sat down next to Harry, moving the boy's hand slightly to see exactly what he was looking at. As he realized what the photo was he felt his heart skip a beat, his breath catching in his throat. "Where did you find this?"

"In your desk," Harry answered honestly and without hesitation. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have been in there."

Snape nearly began scolding the teenager for his actions but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he gently wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him to his side. "You remind me of her quite often."

Harry glanced up at the man surprised by his actions and the words. He had half expected to be chided and sent to the corner. "H-how?" his breathing hitched softly as he tried to get his tears under control.

"She would put others before herself quite often - a trait that on occasion you take too far."

"I miss her so much," Harry said softly as he continued to clutch the picture. "I didn't even know her and I miss her so much."

Snape looked down at the picture. He found it hard to look at. She was so young - so innocent. "Of course you miss her, she is your mother. It is only natural that you do." He paused for a moment pulling his gaze from Lily's eyes. "She would be quite proud of you."

"She'd be proud of you too," Harry replied without hesitation.

An amused sound escaped Snape's lips as he looked down at his son. "You think so, hmm?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded brushing the last of the tears from his face. He was thankful that they had finally stopped. "I think she would be happy I am with you...even if you are mean sometimes." Harry couldn't help but add the last words. Though if he was honest with himself, Snape was never mean without good reason.

Snape smirked softly at the words. "She would tell you to watch your cheek." He pulled Harry a bit tighter to his side before releasing his grip slowly. "I miss her too," he confessed in a low voice.

"Is that why you keep her photo away?" Harry asked curiously before he could stop himself. "Does it make you sad?"

The question caused Snape's breath to catch in his throat once more. Surely he couldn't be completely honest with the boy. He couldn't tell him how terrible it made him feel nor how he blamed himself for her death. "Yes," he answered honestly. "Very much so."

Harry glanced up at the man, taking his eyes off the photo for the first time in several long moments. "I'm sorry I brought it out. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just never saw her this young…"

Snape swallowed hard at the words. "We should find a spot for her out here. She deserves to be out. Perhaps on the mantel?"

Harry wanted to nod eagerly at the idea but instead he shook his head. "No, that's okay."

Snape nodded knowingly as his fingers gently tapped the boys knee. "It's okay Harry."

"I don't want you to feel sad all the time...it's not fair to you. I can put it back where I found it." His gaze was no longer on the photo but on the fingertips that were now tapping his left knee.

"I would not have offered it if I was not okay with it," Snape replied. "Place her wherever you wish."

Harry considered the words for a moment before nodding once. "Maybe on the mantel?"

"A fine place for her," Snape decided as his fingertips stopped for all of a moment before tapping the boys knee a bit more firmly. "On a side note - stay out of my desk Harry James."

Harry felt his ears burn at the light scolding. Snape's voice was stern but it didn't exactly sound angry. Still, stern was more than enough for Harry. "Sorry," he offered in a sincere voice. "I was just bored."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Did you not have school work to occupy your time? Hmm?"

"I finished my Herbology essay," Harry replied hoping his words would impress the man. "And I studied for Defense too." It was a small lie but honestly he didn't have to study. He knew he would pass the exam with ease.

Snape gave an approving hum before clearing his throat. "Boredom does not equal snooping around my study however." Despite his annoyance at the teenager going through his desk he had to admit that he was impressed by how much Harry had accomplished. Perhaps working in the study did help him concentrate more.

"I wasn't really snooping," Harry tried to justify his actions as the heat from his ears moved down to his cheeks. "I only went into one drawer. I swear!"

Snape tapped the boy's knee firmly once more. "Do not let it happen again young man."

Harry instantly nodded in agreement. "I swear I won't. I promise Snape, really."

Silence reigned for several long moments before Snape tapped the boy's knee gently. "Shall we have some lunch then?"

* * *

Harry walked over to the kitchen table where his guardian was sitting hunched over a stack of papers. He watched Snape as he graded an exam, his quill making a thick line through an incorrect answer.

"Did you need something Harry?" Snape's eyes did not leave his work.

They had finished dinner only thirty minutes prior. Snape had carried his work into the kitchen the moment that the table was clear instructing Harry to go play.

Harry had refrained from telling the man that he didn't _play_. Instead he had taken Bane outside for twenty minutes, playing a quick game of catch with his pet. It was getting cold out though and Harry was bored of throwing the ball.

"I'm bored," Harry admitted despite knowing that Snape would just suggest he do more school work.

"I believe you have plenty to do," came the reply as Snape marked another answer incorrect.

Harry made a face at the words. "I already did a ton of school work today."

"Perhaps go tidy your room then," Snape suggested his eyes still on the exam in front of him.

"My room isn't even that bad," Harry replied softly. He watched as Snape wrote a note next to one of the answers. "Can I help you grade?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, his gaze rising from his work for the first time since Harry approached him. He was silent as he considered the request. "Grading papers is not a game Harry James. I happen to take doing so very seriously."

"I know that," Harry answered. "I didn't think it was a game." He paused for a moment as his guardian continued to stare at him with his eyebrow raised. "Come on Snape please? I've been doing pretty good in Potions and if I don't know if the answer is right I will ask you."

"These are first year's exams Harry," Snape replied in a stern tone. "If you do not know the answer to one of _these_ questions," he motioned down to the stack of exams in front of him, " _you_ will be starting Potions over _with_ the first years when you return to Hogwarts in the fall."

Harry didn't doubt that the man was being serious but he couldn't help but grin. "Does that mean I can help?"

"Against my better judgement you may," Snape nodded. "Go to my desk and get a quill."

Snape watched as the teenager practically ran out of the room. He shook his head in disbelief at his own actions as he took a small amount from his large pile and set them in front of the seat next to his.

"Maybe I can help you more often too?" Harry asked as he returned to the kitchen and quickly slid into the seat next to Snape, quill now in his hand.

"I think we should see how you do tonight before you get ahead of yourself," Snape mused.

Harry looked down at the stack of exams in front of him. "How do I do this?"

"Pay attention to the spelling and grammar," Snape instructed sternly. "Do _not_ write any comments or correct any work. A simple line through an incorrect answer is plenty."

Harry nodded eagerly in reply. "Anything else or is that it?" He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted Snape to trust him to help and he definitely didn't want to get into trouble over this.

"You will take this seriously Harry or so help me you will stand in the corner until I am done with my work," Snape said in a firm tone. "And if you have a question you will ask me instead of guessing. Understood?"

"Understood," Harry answered with a nod. "I already said I would ask you. I promise I will."

Before Snape could respond or change his mind, Harry let his head drop, his attention now on the first exam in his pile. He carefully read over the words.

Snape watched the boy carefully for several long moments before he decided that his son was taking his task seriously enough, his own head dropping as he went back to his grading.

Ten minutes went by before Harry made his first mark, making several more without a word before he moved on to the next exam. He rested his head on his free hand, continuing to work on the papers with no issue. He was actually enjoying it. It was almost soothing in a way. It was an odd feeling.

"Do you enjoy grading?" Harry asked as he moved the first exam in his pile over, setting to work on the next.

Snape's head stayed down at Harry's question. "I enjoy seeing that my students are learning. I enjoy it more so when I do not have to mark many questions wrong." His quill made another harsh line before writing a comment next to it. "Why? Are you enjoying it?"

"I mean..." Harry made a few more marks, making a face at an answer before he continued on. "Yeah I kind of am." It was clear to see, even with the first years, who was much more interested than others. "Do you ever notice if like muggle borns show more interest in doing their work than those raised in wizard families?" He couldn't help but think of Hermione. She had researched so much about Hogwarts before they even entered the school.

Snape hummed softly at the words as his quill continued to move. He paused for a moment considering Harry's question. "I think there is a fair mix of both Muggle borns and Purebloods that excel at their work. The same can be said of those students who are lazy. And then there are students that simply dislike me or Potions and do not try due to that...take yourself for example. You were hardly an ideal student for your first two years." Snape moved the exam he was working on to the finished pile and started on the next.

Harry's quill made a line through an incorrect answer as he shrugged at Snape's words. "I was just taking notes my first day in class and you said I wasn't paying attention. That put a bad taste in my mouth I guess. _You_ didn't exactly treat me fair." He spoke the last words softly.

"Perhaps not," Snape replied as he continued to grade the paper in front of him. "However you were hardly a model student. As I recall you spent most of your time goofing off with Weasley and not taking any of it seriously." Snape moved the exam he was working on to the finished pile and started on the next. "You could have avoided a number of detentions had you just done your work and paid attention."

Harry took a breath, making marks as he moved on at a steady pace. "I've gotten better at least." He offered, glancing up briefly.

"Much," Snape agreed with a nod. "Though you are still a cheeky brat."

Harry was sure he should be offended at the words but he couldn't help but grin before focusing his attention back to the exam in front of him. Snape calling him a cheeky brat had somehow become comforting. A term of endearment in a way.

"When we are done here I want you to tidy your room as I have a potion to work on in my laboratory."

"I can't help with that instead?" Harry frowned at the paper he was marking, making it hard to tell if he was frowning at the words he was hearing or reading.

"Do you need to be reminded of what happened the last time you helped?" Snape questioned referring to the Wolfsbane incident. "I hardly think either of us want a repeat of that." His voice was at its normal tone but it held an underlying sternness that Snape knew Harry would hear - even if he did not wish him to.

Harry cringed inwardly at the memory, swallowing as he chose his next words carefully. "You know I wouldn't mess up again... I told you I'd be a lot more careful next time."

Snape hummed softly at the words as he went back to his grading. "Finish the task you are working on now and I will think about it."

A fresh grin crept onto Harry's face as he set back to grading. That wasn't a no - not yet at least.

Silenced fell upon them for over an hour. Harry worked intently at grading the papers. He resisted the urge to write the correct answers or any comments next to wrong answers. He made sure his lines through the incorrect answers were perfect. And he didn't have to ask his guardian a single question.

Harry placing the last piece of parchment onto his own finished pile. "Done." He placed the quill on the top of the pile.

"Without asking a single question at that," Snape mused as he moved another exam to the finished pile. "I must say I am impressed Harry James."

Snape moved on to the next exam in his now small pile. He moved the pile slightly guessing that he had roughly seven exams left to grade. "Thank you for your help. You may go tidy up your room."

Harry wanted to argue but instead he choose a different route. "So I can't help you with the potion?" He asked in a soft voice.

Snape glanced up from his work, looking at his son. "I told you I would think about it. I am still finishing my work here and in the meantime you will tidy your room." His eyes went back down to his work as he crossed out an incorrect answer and jotted down a note next to it.

Harry sighed heavily, pushing his chair back before standing. He didn't want to argue and make the man decide right then. He knew he wouldn't let him help if he did. Instead he pushed his chair in and slowly walked out of the kitchen, heading for his bedroom.

Snape continued his grading until his pile was complete. He moved it aside before pulling Harry's pile in front of him and going over the boys work, writing down notes next to incorrect answers as were needed. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was quite impressed with the teenager's work.

As he finished working on the last exam he slowly stood. He had given great thought to the idea of Harry helping him in his laboratory.

He climbed the staircase hoping that Harry had done as he had asked and cleaned his room. If he hadn't, Snape was sure that he would not be able to hide his displeasure.

Snape walked down the second floor hallway realizing that Harry had left his bedroom door open. He paused in the doorway to see his son placing several of his books back, the rest of the room looking quite clean. Not amazingly perfect- but much better.

Hearing the floor creak slightly, Harry glanced over his shoulder at his guardian. "Hi." He finished placing the books on the shelf above his desk before leaning back on his desk chair.

"You did quite well grading those papers," Snape replied, not moving from the doorway. "Quite well indeed."

"Thanks," Harry beamed. "Does that mean I can help you with the potion?"

Snape nodded in reply before clearing his throat, "You have one chance in the laboratory Harry. I expect you to pay attention and do as I ask. Failure to do so will not end well for you or your backside. Understood?"

"Understood," Harry answered without hesitation. "I promise Snape. I won't mess up."

"Very well then. Come on before I change my mind."

Snape turned and walked out of the room with Harry only a step behind him, unable to keep the smile from his face. He couldn't help but think that Snape's trust in him had grown over the course of the evening.

Snape made his way down the staircase and turned the corner heading down the hall to his laboratory. He opened the door and stepped inside, glancing over his shoulder to see Harry right behind him. "Shut the door so that Bane doesn't end up in here as well."

Snape went to his supply closet pulling several ingredients from the shelves and then walking over to his large work table and putting them down.

Harry shut the door firmly behind him, leaning against it while he watched Snape gather the materials.

Snape silently summoned a stool to move closer to him before tapping it firmly and waving a hand, beckoning Harry over. "Come sit."

Harry pushed himself away from the door and went over to the stool. He peered at all the ingredients, becoming slightly overwhelmed for a moment as he sat down. "What potion are we making?"

"Felix Felicis. I need it as an example for my sixth year class later this week."

Snape moved a large cauldron to the burner and turned it on low. "See that ashwinder egg?" He pointed across the table. "That can go in the cauldron along with three tablespoons of horseradish."

Harry leaned over, carefully picking up the egg and looking it over. It was clearly frozen- bits of ice having formed along the outside. "Sad..." He murmured, placing the egg into the cauldron before he started to measure out the horseradish. "What is Felix Felicis?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the murmuring as he adjusted the heat on the cauldron, watching the child carefully out of the corner on his eye. "It is a potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time; during which anything they attempt will be successful." He pointed across the table once more. "Juice that squill bulb and add that please."

"How do you juice it?" He took the item, placing it in front of himself as he glanced up at Snape. He was completely relying on his guardian.

Snape glanced down at the teenager before pointing to the mallet on the table. "Use the mallet and gently extract the juice from it. Try not to make too much of a mess as you do please."

Harry blinked as he grabbed the mallet, gently pressing down on the bulb until a slight crack ran through it. With a grin, he lifted it above the cauldron to allow the juice to drip into the concoction. "There."

"Very good," Snape nodded. "Now stir it for a few moments at a fast pace." He leaned his head down adjusting the heat of the cauldron once more.

Harry picked up the large wooden spoon next to the cauldron and began stirring quickly. He held his breath praying that he was doing it right. He knew if he made a mistake his guardian would have no problem telling him immediately. Still, sometimes it was hard to see the mistake before it happened.

"Very good," Snape said softly. He could practically feel the tension radiating off of his son's body. While he wanted Harry to pay attention, he hardly wanted him to be so nervous that he made a mistake from his nerves alone. "Stir that for another thirty seconds and then you may stop. When you do so you can chop this up." He reached over and picked up a large jar full of what resembled a sea anemone. "Be sure to chop it into small pieces." Snape picked up a sharp knife and placed it next to the jar before giving his son a serious look. "Stir for thirty more seconds."

Harry nodded seriously as he began silently counting to thirty. At exactly thirty seconds he stopped stirring, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"What is this?" Harry couldn't help but ask as he pulled the jar closer to himself and removed the item within it. He made a face as he started to chop it up into pieces.

"They came from the back of a Murtlap. Not the most pleasant feeling substance but it's very useful." Snape glanced down at Harry's work. "Chop the pieces a bit smaller."

Harry did so, going back to the ones he already sliced up and making them smaller. "The whole thing right?" Harry continued to chop them up, gently nudging the completed pieces further away with the knife.

Snape nodded as he watched Harry's actions carefully. "The whole thing and then you can add it to the cauldron. Once it is all in there you are going to stir it for exactly one minute - _exactly_ one minute Harry." His eyes bore into the teenager, even a second more or less would destroy the entire potion. Snape silently prayed that he hadn't made a colossal mistake by allowing the teenager to help him.

Harry tensed just slightly once more. He could feel Snape's stare on him and he knew the man was serious. "Okay." Harry took a breath as he finished cutting the ingredient and added it to the potion.

Once he did so, Harry kept a mental clock going in his head, counting from one to sixty. His gaze didn't leave the potion as he stirred it.

Snape nodded as Harry stopped at exactly a minute. "Excellent," he praised as he adjusted the heat on the cauldron once more. "You need four teaspoons of thyme and you need to wait twenty seconds in between adding each one." Snape reached out and grabbed the jar of thyme as well as a teaspoon and set them down next to Harry. "You need to breath as well - you are doing just fine. You needn't be so tense."

Harry looked at Snape finally, giving a small smile at the compliment. "Okay." He sighed, quite visibly relaxing as he opened the jar. He added the first teaspoon, waiting the correct amount of time before adding the next.

Snape hummed softly as he watched the teenagers actions carefully. When the last teaspoon was added Snape cleared his throat softly, "Stir it slowly for roughly ten minutes." He glanced up at the clock. "I will let you know when to stop."

Harry nodded at the words, his gaze not raising as he started to stir slowly. He concentrated hard on his stirring. This was exactly where he had messed up before and he was determined not to do so again.

Snape watched the boy, his eyes moving to the clock to check the time every so often. "Do you want to finish it or is it starting to bore you?" He honestly wasn't sure if the teenager was concentrating that hard or if he was bored out of his mind.

"I want to finish it." Harry instantly stated, continuing to stir before he allowed himself to relax slightly once more. "I've gotten this far."

Snape nodded as he reached across the table and picked up the metal grinder placing it next to Harry. "Stir that for another 45 seconds and then you can take the occamy eggshell right there..." he pointed down the table. "And grind it up before adding that as well."

It suddenly dawned on Harry that he was doing everything. Snape had been keeping an eye on the cauldron and its heat but he had been getting the ingredients ready and measuring everything out. A swell of pride rose within Harry as he finished stirring, moving and grabbing the eggshell carefully before he started to grind it up.

Snape adjusted the heat on the burner once more as he watched the teenager carefully. He couldn't help but feel impressed at how well Harry was doing with a potion that was taught to students much older than him.

"Once that eggshell is in there is should start to resemble molten gold. Should it not something was not done correctly." Snape kept his tone at a normal pitch. He hardly wanted to make the boy any more nervous than he already was.

"I think I've done everything right so far," Harry replied as he slowly added the now crushed up shell. He swallowed heavily as he stood up slightly to watch the color as he added the last bit. He had been so careful. He was sure if he messed this up Snape would never let him help again. He was also sure that he would never forgive himself if that happened.

Snape watched the potion, his eyes shifting to his son as it began to change resembling molten gold. "Very impressive Harry James," he said in a soft praise. "You need six tablespoons of powdered common rue. It should be right over there." Snape pointed past Harry to a small collection of jars in front of the teenager and to the right. "Make sure you count out six exactly - one more or one less and it will cause all your work to bubble over and be destroyed."

"How do you have all of this memorized?" Harry couldn't help but ask as he leaned away slightly to grab the needed jar. Pulling it to himself, he sat back down and opened it carefully. Grabbing the tablespoon, the teen carefully counted in a soft whisper as he measured it out.

Snape waited until Harry had counted out all six before answering. He hardly wanted to distract the teenager and be the reason he messed up. "I have been making this potion for a very long time - yearly since I began teaching and on other occasions as well. After so many times it became etched in my mind. I'm sure you know things about Quidditch inside and out that someone not as interested in the sport would not." He peered into the cauldron before adjusting the heat once more.

Harry rested back slightly after he added the ingredient, sighing as hoped it turned out right. "I guess so." He nodded, folding his hands on the table. "I enjoyed this though."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I am glad that you did. However you are not done, you need to stir it forty times to the right. Exactly forty Harry James...make sure of that."

Harry nodded as he went back into action, starting to stir the potion with a look of concentration once more. His lips moved silently as he counted to himself.

Silence fell upon the room as he did so, finally stopping after just a few minutes. "Forty." He announced the final number as he stopped stirring.

Snape peered into the cauldron before nodding in approval. "Very good. Very good indeed. You should be quite proud of yourself Harry. You just successfully completed a potion that is intended to be taught to students two years older than you. I am quite impressed."

Snape lowered the heat on the cauldron to a simmer.

A wide grin took over Harry's face at the words of praise. "Does that mean I can help you again sometime?"

"As long as I see the dedication to it that you showed today you certainly can." Snape moved across the room picking up a lid and placing it on the cauldron. "A word of caution as well - do not ever attempt to brew this potion unless it is with me or in a classroom setting. It is illegal at Hogwarts for students unless it is given to you by a Professor. Otherwise the student caught with it is expelled. Trust me Harry, you do not want to find out how I will react if you are expelled."

Harry swallowed at the words, eyes falling back to the cauldron. He couldn't imagine making the potion for himself. His lips twitched slightly at the thought. He didn't even like taking potions the idea of purposely doing so, especially after he knew the ingredients, didn't appeal to him at all.

* * *

Harry winced as he looked at the clock. It was near midnight. He was supposed to be fast asleep. He likely would be fast asleep too if his scar hadn't started hurting.

He rolled over onto his side, burying his face in Bane's fur as tears clung to his eyelashes.

He felt immature. He felt like a baby. He just felt _so_ damn childish. But he had promised and he wasn't going to go back on that promise - even if he did feel like the world's biggest dolt. And especially not after tonight. Snape had trusted him so much. He couldn't turn around and keep something like this from the man.

Slowly Harry sat up in his bed, his right hand instantly moving up to press down hard on his burning scar.

"Snaaaaaape!" He whined loudly.

A few moments later he heard the man's bedroom door open across the hall. The footsteps were moving quickly causing Harry to feel horrible about bothering the man.

"What is it?" Snape asked as he walked into the teenager's bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"My scar hurts," Harry answered as he swallowed hard in an attempt to keep his tears from falling.

Snape waved a hand causing the lights in the room to slowly illuminate to a dim. He walked over to Harry, carefully removing the boy's hand from his forehead.

Snape frowned as he inspected the scar. His eyes instantly noticing how close Harry was to tears. "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded miserably as his hand immediately went back to his scar. His tears were fighting to fall once more and he blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop them as he watched his guardian go.

He laid back down, his arm wrapping around Bane as he pressed his face into the canine's thick fur. His forehead felt like it was going to split right in half. The tears that had been begging to fall finally won their battle, now streaming down Harry's face.

A moment later Harry felt a gentle tap on his back. He swallowed hard before rolling over, his hands going to his face as he attempted to brush away the tears that had fallen.

"Sit up."

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position giving his guardian a desperate look.

Snape held out a vial. "Drink all of that."

"Snaaaape," Harry whined softly at the very sight of the vial. "I don't want to take a potion."

Snape frowned at the whine as he sat down on Harry's bed. "It is a pain reliever Harry and I did flavor it. Peppermint, as you like."

"I still don't want it," Harry mumbled softly. A particularly sharp pain seared through his scar causing him to wince, a loud hiss escaping from his mouth.

"It will help," Snape tried as he continued to hold out the vial, fighting to keep his temper. He felt bad for his child but the insufferable whining was enough to make him want to demand that the child take the potion.

A soft whine passed Harry's lips as he took the phial from Snape's hand. He brought it to his lips and quickly swallowed the contents. Before handing the now empty vial back to the man.

Snape took the vial out of the boy's hand and slipped it into his pocket before waving a hand beckoning Harry closer to him, a washcloth in his hand.

Despite feeling like an absolute child for doing so Harry wasted no time scurrying across the bed to his guardian's side.

"It's enchanted to stay cool," Snape said softly as he held the washcloth to the boy's scar.

Harry instantly leaned into the washcloth, the soft coolness feeling amazing on his scar.

"Is the potion starting to help?" Snape asked a moment later.

Harry nodded softly. "Thanks."

"Why don't you lie back down. You can keep the washcloth on your head."

Harry instantly obeyed the instructions, climbing back under his quilt as Snape folded the washcloth before leaning over and placing it over his scar.

"Did I wake you up?" Harry asked in a soft tone.

Snape shook his head. "I was reading."

"Oh." Harry sighed softly at the relief he was finally feeling. "Sorry I bothered you."

Snape's hand tapped his thigh lightly. "Do not apologize to me for this. You cannot control that it is hurting you. Furthermore I don't want you to ever apologize to me for calling for me when you do not feel well."

Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes once more at his guardian's words. His hands quickly went to his eyes, rubbing harshly at them in an attempt to make them go away. It never failed to amaze him how kind Snape could be when he was a complete dolt. He had spent so many days of his childhood sick or even upset all by himself without anyone to care and here was Snape in the middle of the night not minding at all that he had bothered him.

"How is your scar now?" Snape questioned.

"Better," Harry answered without hesitation. "It hardly hurts at all."

Relief washed over Snape's face. "You should get some sleep Harry James, it's quite late."

Harry nodded quietly in reply. He wanted to argue that it wasn't _that_ late after all there were nights in his dormitory at Hogwarts where he had stayed up much later. He was kind of tired though and his pillow actually felt amazing.

Snape stood before he reached out and pulled the quilt up over Harry's shoulders. "Do you want something to help you sleep?"

Harry shook his head. The last thing he wanted was another potion. Besides he didn't think he would need any help at all.

"If you need me again just call me," Snape instructed. His right hand reached out and gently ruffled the teenager's hair. "You need a haircut," he mused softly.

"I like it like it is," Harry replied through a yawn.

Snape hummed softly at the words before adjusting the quilt over Harry's shoulders once more. He didn't want to leave the boy. For a moment he considered transfiguring Harry's desk into a bed for himself. He quickly forced the idea out of his mind. It was preposterous at best. Harry wasn't a toddler, he hardly needed to hover over him.

"Night," Harry said softly as he rolled onto his side, his left hand holding the washcloth in place.

"Goodnight Harry James."

 **TBC...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Enjoy! And thank you to ethulinda for helping my muse with this chapter :)**

* * *

Snape walked through the dungeons and down the long hallway that led to his chambers. His head was throbbing, his throat was scratchy. He wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nice, quiet, relaxing evening.

He walked into his parlor approaching the fireplace. He reached up taking a handful of floo powder before stepping into the large hearth. He dropped the floo powder to his feet and stated his destination clearly.

It was not unusual for Snape to come home to find Harry sitting in the parlor waiting for him. It was unusual however, for his son to be doing so with a look of pure guilt plastered across his face.

Snape could hardly help the stern eyebrow that raised as he eyed his son.

"Hi," Harry offered in a meek voice.

"Harry," Snape nodded, his tone firm.

The teenagers gaze fell for a moment before he looked back up at his guardian. "Something happened," he said softly. "But please don't go mental…"

"Comforting," Snape mused in a stern voice. "What happened Harry James?"

Harry's gaze lowered once more as he stood and moved across the parlor, he waved a hand towards his guardian motioning for him to follow. "I have to show you."

Snape felt his annoyance grow as he followed the child. He could only imagine what Harry was about to show him. He found himself praying that half of the house hadn't been blown up.

Harry walked into the front hall, stopping by the table that stood next to the staircase. For as long as Snape could remember a witch bottle had sat on the table. His mother had made it for him when he was very young, filling an old, antique bottle with rosemary, shells, feathers, and red wine. She had been convinced that it would protect him from malicious witchcraft and sorcery. It was hardly of any monetary value. The sentimental value of it however was unmatched. Snape did not have very many things left from his mother. Most of them having been destroyed in his father's drunken rages.

The bottle was now on the floor, shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. It could not be fixed. Snape was sure of that. It was far too old to withstand magic trying to repair it.

Snape's first thought was to land a stinging swat to his son's backside for breaking it; as he looked at the teenager though he could not bring himself to do so. Harry looked simply miserable at what he had done.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said in a pleading voice. "It was an accident I swear Snape."

Snape nodded silently as he crouched down next to the broken bottle. He picked up a small piece of glass.

"Can you fix it?" Harry questioned. It was clear by his tone that he was hoping that with a wave of his guardian's hand the bottle would be good as new.

"That's not important," Snape replied as he placed the piece of glass back on the floor. He pulled out his wand waving it over the mess causing it to vanish.

Harry's shoulders slumped a considerable amount at the action. "I am seriously so sorry!"

"It is just an item Harry," Snape said softly as he stood up once more. He looked down at his son with concern on his face. "You didn't cut yourself on the glass when it broke did you?"

Harry quickly shook his head. He was actually nowhere near the bottle when it shattered though he hardly wanted to admit to that. He felt horrible enough as it was. It was obvious to him that his guardian was hurt by the fact that the bottle was broken. Harry felt wretched for causing that. He wasn't even sure what the bottle was but it was obviously important to Snape.

"How did it break?" Snape asked as he moved back towards the parlor, his son a step behind him.

"I - I uh", Harry muttered as Snape turned to face him.

Snape's eyebrow rose at the hesitation. "May I remind you that the consequence for lying in this house is a trip over my knee."

Harry cringed at the words. He was pretty sure that even if he told the truth he was going to end up with a sore bum. Snape had told him multiple times in the past that if he would just tell the truth he wouldn't get in near as much trouble. Harry just hoped that the man would somehow remember those words now.

"I was playing fetch with Bane...earlier when it was raining...and his ball hit the bottle," Harry admitted in a miserable tone. He looked up at his guardian taking in his angry features. "Don't go mentaaal," he added desperately, unable to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Remind me whether you are _allowed_ to play fetch with your pet in the house Harry James." Snape could not keep the sternness out of his words. His head was pounding. He had already felt horrible before he even stepped into his house and his quiet, relaxing evening was vanishing before his eyes. He had half a mind to haul the boy over his knee that very moment. Instead he closed his eyes slowly counting backwards from ten.

"No Sir," Harry said softly cringing once more as he watched his guardian's eyes closed. He was sure that nothing good could come from such an action. "I was just bored," Harry quickly tried to explain. "It was raining out and I just wanted to play with Bane for a little. I didn't mean to break anything. I swear I didn't! I feel horrible that it happened!"

Snape slowly opened his eyes as the number one passed through his mind. He glared down at the teenager before taking hold of his shoulders and spinning him around. His right hand released Harry's shoulder before coming down in a firm swat to the boy's backside. "Corner," he spoke the word firmly. "Twenty minutes in silence."

Harry quickly took two steps forward at the swat before turning around to face his guardian once more. "Snaaaape," he whined softly. "Nooooo."

Snape's eyes narrowed in on his son. "You broke a serious rule in this house and as a result of that you broke something that meant a great deal to me. You _should_ very well have your backside warmed for this and you know it. Twenty minutes in the corner is hardly a punishment. However, if you cannot obey and put your nose in that corner I can absolutely tan your hide instead."

Harry shook his head frantically at the threat before turning and continuing his trek to the corner. He leaned his head against the wall sighing softly. Snape was right, twenty minutes wasn't _that_ bad.

"I am sorry," Harry muttered softly.

Snape walked across the parlor sitting in his armchair. His eyes narrowing at the boy's words. "I said silence Harry James."

"But I ammm," Harry whined.

Snape's eyes closed as his hand traveled up, pinching the bridge of his nose. He swallowed hard, his throat burning as he did. He needed to go to the kitchen and take a potion for his symptoms but he was not about to leave his child alone just yet. He was tired of the teenager completely ignoring his words. He was going to teach Harry to be quiet when he told him to regardless of what it took. "Every time you open that mouth of yours I am restarting your twenty minutes."

"Snaaaaape noooo," Harry complained loudly.

"Oh yes," Snape nodded. "Your time just restarted. Now keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Snape slowly opened his eyes, his hand dropping to his side. He had expected another complaint from his son but the boy had remained silent. Snape grinned softly to himself, pleased that the words seemed to have some effect.

Snape closed his eyes once more, thankful that at last he was in silence.

After some time had passed he opened his eyes glancing up at the clock, Harry still had five minutes left.

Snape cleared his throat softly. "Imagine this, your time would have been completed now had you just listened in the first place."

"Snaaaaape!" Harry whined in a frustrated voice.

"And we start over again," Snape yawned. "You will learn one way or another that when I tell you to do your time in the corner quietly I expect you to do so."

"You aren't being fair," Harry muttered softly. "It was an accident."

"An accident that was caused by you disobeying the rules that I have set. Now keep that mouth of yours shut. Remus will be stopping by shortly to drop something off to me and I suspect that you hardly want _him_ to see you in the corner. Hmm?"

"Snape! NO!" Harry's ears burned at the very idea of Remus seeing him in such a position. "Please! Not in front of Remus!"

"Then be quiet and follow the rules!" Snape snapped, beginning to lose his patience. "If you would just stop being so hardheaded you would be out of that corner long before he arrives!"

Harry was quiet for all of five minutes before he spoke once more.

"You are being so unfair with this though. You never restarted the time before."

"No in the past when you have refused to obey me I have turned you over my knee. Would you rather experience _that_ this evening?" Snape's eyebrow rose as he said the words.

"No," Harry muttered softly his ears burning once more.

"Your time just started over once more. Now stop being so stubborn and keep your mouth closed Harry James."

A soft whine passed Harry's lips as he rested his head against the wall once more. He hated being in the corner. He was sure that he had been there for at least an hour by now - maybe even more. Snape wasn't being reasonable at all! He had never been so stern with him over talking while he was in the corner in the past.

Harry felt his shoulders tense as he heard the floo roar to life behind him.

"Snaaaape," he whined in a pleading tone. His voice was so soft he wasn't even sure that the man could hear him.

"Starting over again I see," Snape replied.

A moment later Harry heard his guardian greeting Remus as heat spread across his face. He was sure that his skin was about to burn right off his skull. Harry was tempted to just leave the corner without any permission at all. He didn't dare do it though. Snape had promised him that he would never punish him in front of his friends or his classmates but he had never said anything about other adults. When he had been caught at Hogwarts a few weeks ago the man had said that he had nearly punished him in front of McGonagall. Harry was sure that if there was one adult that he would have no problem doing such a thing in front of it would be Remus. Harry shuddered softly at the very thought.

Remus raised an eyebrow as he gestured towards Harry.

"A lesson in learning to obey the rules that I set," Snape supplied as Remus handed him a small jar of frog's breath. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I knew I had a jar of it somewhere in my classroom." He glanced over at Harry once more. "Do I want to know what he did?"

"Something of mine was broken today," Snape replied as he set the jar on the table next to his armchair.

"Certainly not on purpose," Remus said softly.

"NO!" Harry practically yelled as he spun around to face the pair of them. He scowled in Remus' direction. "It wasn't on purpose!"

" _Harry James_!" Snape hissed causing the teenager to noticeably cringe before quickly turning back around to face the corner.

"Sorry," Harry said in a tone barely above a whisper. He silently prayed that his guardian wouldn't walk over to him. He was sure he had never regretted something more than what he had just done.

"I apologize for that outburst," Snape said to Remus. "Harry and I will be having quite the discussion about it when his twenty minutes in the corner finally ends. Unfortunately every time he speaks his time is restarted therefore that discussion may still be some time away."

Harry shook his head but kept his mouth shut. He swallowed hard. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. He could only imagine what the discussion with Snape would consist of but he feared that he wouldn't be doing much talking.

"It's fine Severus," Remus said gently. A small frown formed on his lips as he glanced over towards Harry once more. "Don't be too hard on him," he continued in a much softer voice. "The corner isn't really any fun at all."

Snape huffed at the words. As if a punishment was supposed to be _fun_. The very idea was preposterous.

"I must be going though," Remus continued. "I have a detention to proctor this evening for Minerva." He wanted to say goodbye to Harry as well but he hardly wanted the teenager to answer him and have his speaking to the boy be the cause of his time starting over once more. "I will stop by later."

"Thank you again for bringing the frogs breath by," Snape replied as he eyed the clock before his glare set in on his son. "I do appreciate it."

Snape had asked Remus earlier in the day to stop by that night. He wanted to confide in the man about the pain that Harry had been feeling in his scar. He was interested in his thoughts on the matter.

"It was no bother at all." Remus stepped towards the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder before vanishing once more.

Snape's glare moved between his son and the clock for the next fifteen minutes. As the last minute passed by he cleared his throat loudly. "Harry James…"

Harry took a deep breath before slowly turning to face his guardian.

Snape raised a hand, crooking a finger to the child. "To me."

Harry hesitated for a moment, a hand going up to his right eye. He rubbed harshly under his eye, catching a tear before it had the chance to fall before he walked towards his guardian stopping a foot in front of him, just out of Snape's reach.

Snape shook his head firmly pointing to the ground directly in front of him.

A soft whine escaped Harry's lips before he took the final step to stand in front of the man. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Twenty minutes in the corner turned into close to ninety minutes all because you could not obey a simple instruction."

Harry's two front teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he shrugged in response.

Snape reached around the teenager landing a firm swat to his backside. "A shrug is never an acceptable answer and you know it."

Harry winced before taking a half step back at the swat. It wasn't the hardest swat Snape had ever dealt him but he hardly wanted him bum close enough to be assaulted any further either. "I'm sorry," Harry repeated the words once more. He was fighting hard to keep his emotions under control. It had been quite a while since he had seen his guardian so cross. Harry's gaze settled on Snape's knee. "I didn't break your bottle on purpose."

"I know that. However, had you not been breaking a rule it would not have happened."

Harry nodded in agreement, his gaze still lowered. A moment later he felt Snape grab ahold of his arm and pull him closer before turning him to the side and landing a stinging swat to his backside causing Harry to yelp softly at the shock of it. Less than a second later he was turned back to face Snape once more. The man taking a firm grip of his chin and forcing his head up - forcing Harry's gaze to meet his.

"If I _ever_ hear you speak to Remus or any other adult in such a manner again you will be in for far more than that single smack you just received."

Harry blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep his tears from falling. "I didn't mean to talk to him like that. It just came out louder and with more cheek than I meant it to."

"What you meant to do and what you did are vastly different. You have my word that should it happen again you will go over my knee right in front of Remus." Snape's grip on the teen's chin tightened slightly. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Harry replied without hesitation. "I swear I won't ever do it again. I promise." He couldn't imagine being spanked in front of Remus. The thought of it was enough to make Harry want to fling himself off the roof.

Snape's released his grip on the son's chin. "You keep those eyes on me," he warned. "I will not speak to the top of your head while you look down to the ground." Snape glanced up at the clock on the mantel once more. It was early, hardly past six. "Upstairs. Shower and then your dinner will be delivered to you in your room. After you eat you will be going to bed."

Harry's mouth dropped open as his tears won, spilling out of his eyes. He had wanted to spend time with his guardian. He had wanted to show him the essay he had written for Potions earlier and maybe even talk him into playing a game of chess. He had wanted to have a nice night with him. "But it's so early," Harry complained through his tears.

"Perhaps an early bedtime tonight will help you remember to follow the rules," Snape replied in a stern voice. "Now do as I have said."

Harry wanted to argue further. He wanted to refuse to go upstairs at all. He knew it wouldn't do any good though. Snape was angry enough as it was. If he made him any angrier he would just be in more trouble and he would still end up being made to go to bed early.

Harry took two steps away from the man towards the front hall before he turned back to him. "Will you still come up to say goodnight?" He knew he sounded childish but he didn't care.

Snape nodded. "I will be up in a little bit. I expect to find you showered and in bed and your dinner eaten. You do not want me to be disappointed."

Harry nodded at the words, his tears still falling as he headed towards the staircase.

* * *

Snape paused outside of the teenager's bedroom door as he silently prayed that he would find that Harry had listened and done as he had asked. Despite taking a potion for both his throat as well as his headache, Snape was not feeling any better. The last thing he wanted was to dole out a punishment on top of feeling poorly.

He knocked once before pushing the door open. A soft sigh of relief as he spotted the empty dinner plate on Harry's desk, his son in his bed with Bane at his side.

"Hi," Harry said softly as he looked up at the man. Despite his shower and the nearly two hours that had passed since he left the parlor his eyes were still red and puffy from the tears he had shed.

"So you _can_ listen," Snape mused as he walked across the room, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. "Imagine that."

"Don't still be mad," Harry replied in a sad voice. "I said I was sorry and I really am Snape. I swear that I am. I feel horrible that your bottle got broken - I really do!"

Snape sighed softly at the words. His head was pounding. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and get some much needed sleep. He could not cancel on Remus however. It was far too important. "I am not cross with you," he said softly as he leaned forward pulling the quilt over Harry's shoulder. "That being said, when I tell you to do something I expect you to listen to me."

Harry nodded against his pillow. "But do I really have to go to bed? It's so early. Didn't Remus say he was coming back? Can't I come downstairs and see him? I could apologize to him." Harry sat up as he spoke.

Snape considered the request for a moment before shaking his head. "You are being punished and you will stay in bed. You can apologize to him the next time that you see him."

Harry huffed softly at the words but he did not argue against them. Instead he laid back down, turning onto his die to effectively hide his face from the man.

Once more Snape pulled the quilt up over the boy's shoulder, this time tucking it tightly under his chin. His right hand then moved to Harry's back, rubbing it softly for a moment. "Do not let me catch you out of this bed unless it is to use the lavatory. The conversation that Remus and I will be having is private."

"Okay," Harry muttered softly as his hands slipped under his pillow in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

"I am going to set a silencing charm on the parlor therefore attempting to listen to our conversation will be a waste of your time." Snape hated to make it seem as though he didn't trust the teenager to just obey what he had said but he hardly wanted to deal with disciplining him any further either. "I know that it is early but just try and sleep. I will check on you after Remus leaves."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Goodnight." Snape stood before reaching out and gently ruffling the boy's hair. "Sleep well."

"Night," Harry replied.

* * *

"I'm surprised he went to bed without a fight," Remus couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Forgive me Severus but he is James' son. I know far too well how that Potter temper and stubborness works."

"I was quite shocked myself. However after the discussion we had when you left I think that I left little room for argument about the subject," Snape replied before taking a sip of his nightcap.

A look of concern swept across Remus' face. "I hope you were not too hard on him on my account. I am sure that he did not mean to answer me in such a manner."

"I was hardly hard on him at all," Snape confided in the man. "I have hardly been hard on him in quite some time. I will confess that I feel quite guilty for pulling Harry from Hogwarts. As a result of that I have been quite lenient with the child - despite how disobedient he can be."

Remus smiled at the words. "You know that I am only a floo call away if you ever need a lending hand with Harry. As I said, he is James' son - it shows far too well at times I fear."

"He is at that. Sometimes I wonder if I am even doing right by him. I care for him far more than I ever imagined possible. Sometimes I feel that I can be far too stern with him, too quick to punish him."

"I believe any teen would say that you are," Remus responded. "Personally, I feel you're doing quite an admirable job at handling him. From what I've heard he's been in need of a firm hand since his first year- but better late than never."

A small smirk formed on Snape's lips at the words. "He would be mortified to hear you say that."

"Flying a car at _twelve,_ Severus!" Remus could hardly help the amused look on his face. "He surpasses James at times."

"I was close to taking a firm hand with him that night when Minerva refused to do so. I still don't know what stopped me," Snape replied as he thought back to that night. He could clearly remember how close he was when he had both Harry and the Weasley boy in his office, their adventure on the front page of the paper. "He does know how to test one's patience."

"If you think about it though it does make some sense that he would test the limits," Remus' voice turned slightly sullen. "I suppose he was never given much of a childhood. I would reckon that he never had the opportunity to act in such a way before - to experience unconditional love from a parental figure."

"It absolutely makes sense that he would do so however that fact does not make it any easier when he does," Snape replied taking another swallow of his drink before continuing. "He turned twenty minutes in the corner tonight into well over an hour - a record that I hope does not get broken."

Remus chuckled softly, "I'm slightly impressed by his willpower."

"He is the reason I asked to speak to you this evening," Snape grew serious. "He confided in me recently that his scar has been bothering him for well over a month - hurting."

"It's been going on for a few weeks now?" There was no denying the absolute fear in Remus' features. The man who had just been joking so casually about the teenager now looked as though he was ready to be ill.

Snape nodded at his friend. "It is painful enough to bring him to tears - sobs even."

The frown on Remus' face deepened at the words. "You said that your mark has been hurting as well."

Snape nodded. He had confided in no one else, not even Albus. An ache had pulsed through his dark mark two days prior and since then as well. Remus had been surprisingly the first person he had gone to in order to discuss it. "Not nearly as horribly as his scar appears to be. It is a dull ache that comes and goes. I have never felt it do such a thing."

Remus was on his feet a moment later, pacing in front of the fireplace. "You don't think that HE is somehow active again?"

"I fear that He may be," Snape replied in a low voice.

"Severus, if He is...being active again. Harry's name coming from the Goblet? Of all the students in Hogwarts - it was Harry. Forgive me but...surely they're not connected? They can't be, can they?"

"That is my greatest fear Remus. It has been since his name appeared out of the Goblet. I have been doing everything in my power to keep him safe and I dread what could happen if I fail."

* * *

Snape walked slowly through the parlor. His head was throbbing, his throat was on fire, his entire body ached. He had taken a potion this morning to attempt to stop his symptoms but it had hardly touched them. He silently cursed himself for not taking something the previous evening when he had started feeling sick. At the time he had felt too exhausted to lift even a finger; now he was regretting his laziness.

Harry had instantly noticed over breakfast that he was not feeling well and had immediately made it a point to pester him attempting to persuade him to stay home for the day and rest. His child had been so annoying that Snape had finally sent him to his room to work on his school work. He had nearly sent the teenager to the corner but had refrained realizing that it was his own poor feelings that were causing him to be so irked by the boy.

Snape took a deep breath as he paused nearly sitting down in his armchair to rest. He quickly forced himself to move forward though. He only had three classes to teach. He could do that. He had suffered through worse.

He approached the fireplace, his eyes narrowing as he instantly realized that the small bowl containing the floo powder was gone.

He did _not_ have time for this.

"Harry James," he called out loudly, "get down here!" He instantly regretted speaking so loudly. His throat felt as though it was bleeding for how it ached.

There was a long pause before he heard his son descending down the stairs.

Snape's eyes narrowed in on the boy as he appeared in the parlor.

"What?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Where is the floo powder?" He questioned in the sternness tone he could muster.

Harry blinked, his face mostly neutral though he did try to force some concern onto it. "It should be on the mantel." He moved to stand behind the couch- keeping plenty of distance between himself and his guardian.

Snape glared at the boy. "Yes it _should_ however it is not and I know that I did not move it. There is only one other person in this house...what did you do with it?"

"I didn't." Harry shook his head, leaning forward on the couch slightly. "Maybe it's a sign you're meant to just stay home today." A small grin tugged at his lips.

"I do not have time for this Harry James! I am already late as it is." Snape knew damn well that the child had taken it. He knew exactly what his son was up to.

"Oh, well. Already late." Harry raised his hands as he stood straight once again. "Might as well just give in Snape. Just relax for the day." He hummed softly.

"This is not a game Harry," Snape said in a firm tone. "Go get the floo powder this instant! I have classes to teach."

"You are sick," Harry replied his voice much softer than it had been only seconds prior. He couldn't help but be concerned for the man. He had never seen Snape sick before. Not even a little. He could never once recall the man complaining about so much as a headache and here he was looking horrible. "You should just rest."

A part of Snape wanted to chastise the teenager but he hardly had the energy to do much of anything. He slowly moved across the parlor, sitting down on the couch before giving in completely and lying down. "The moment that I feel better you and I are going to be having a very serious discussion about this young man."

Harry rested his hands on the back of the couch as he looked down to the man, not being able to hide his grin. He won that little battle but was no doubt going to lose the war that was to come after.

"You're worse than _me_ when I'm sick." He moved around the couch, lowering the lights in an attempt to make the room more comfortable for his guardian.

A moment later, Harry disappeared upstairs, quietly stepping into Snape's room to grab his guardian's pillow and an extra quilt.

He padded back down into the parlor, gently nudging Snape's shoulder with the pillow.

"I need to owl Albus and let him know I won't be in," Snape said as he attempted to stand. He glared at the child who was trying to put his pillow behind his head. " _You_ should be doing school work. I do not need to be hovered over all day."

"I can write to him and send Hedwig." Harry offered, a scowl of his own taking over his face. "And I'll do work, okay?"

Snape closed his eyes as a wave of nausea swept over him. "Fine." He took the pillow from Harry's hands and laid back on the couch.

Harry swallowed when he realized just how easily Snape accepted that, but he still tossed the quilt over his guardian. With a silent nod, he moved away and went back upstairs to retrieve his parchment as well as his school books. He knew Hedwig was out back somewhere and that she would surely enjoy the trip.

Harry quietly re-entered the parlor once more. He moved to the front of the couch peering down at his guardian before he kneeled down in front of the couch, facing the coffee table.

He pulled a piece of parchment from the top of his school books before picking up his quill and carefully writing out a letter to Dumbledore. He was sure that he had never been so careful to keep his handwriting nice nor was he ever so cautious about his grammar. He signed his name to the bottom of it before glancing back at his guardian. It appeared as though the man might be asleep.

Harry slowly stood moving quietly towards the kitchen with Bane at his feet. He opened the back door letting Bane out into the yard before he called Hedwig to him. The snowy owl nipped at his hand as he carried her inside to the kitchen so he could tie the letter to her leg.

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you can," he instructed her softly before placing a gentle kiss to her head. Harry slowly walked back outside. A moment later Hedwig took flight.

Harry stood in the yard for a moment watching Bane run off some energy before he called his dog to him. Bane instantly ran past Harry, into the house, and straight to his water dish.

After closing and locking the back door Harry moved back into the parlor. He sighed softly at the idea of doing school work. Still, he hardly wanted to anger his guardian by not doing it.

Harry moved to the spot he had just been in, on the floor in front of the coffee table as he heard Snape speak.

"What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration," Harry replied as he pulled the textbook towards him. He turned slightly, glancing at his guardian. "Do you need something?"

Snape shook his head, instantly regretting the action. His eyes closed tightly as he propped himself up on one elbow, in an attempt to sit up and eventually stand. "You do your work. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Snaaaape. No." He pressed a hand on Snape's shoulder as he sat up. "Just accept that you're sick and lay down." Harry's face turned to his own scowl. "I can get you a potion if you need one."

"Stop with your whining," Snape hissed before giving up and lying back down. "I need… the potion for my headache. It is on the top shelf in the kitchen cabinet and is marked as such." He closed his eyes tightly.

"Stop being stubborn," Harry muttered softly, standing as he glanced down to Snape. The words he had just spoken quickly registered in his mind as he stepped away from his guardian and hurried to the kitchen.

He opened the cabinet and scanned the top shelf before he spotted the potion. Reaching, he gently grabbed hold of the vial before he went back into the parlor. He sat on the edge of the couch, holding the vial out. "Here."

Snape sat up slightly taking the vial from the boy's hand. "Shall I whine and beg you to flavor it for me or flat out refuse to take it?" Snape asked with a partially raised eyebrow. As the words left his mouth another wave of nausea swept over him causing him to quickly close his eyes and lie back down once more.

Harry rolled eyes before he actually looked concerned. "C'mon Snape. Take it and then sleep. I can get you a dreamless sleep to help?" The teen offered, leaning forward and pressing the back of his hand to Snape's forehead. He was sure the man would snap at him for the action, but at the moment Snape could hardly pull off being angry.

Snape swatted Harry's hand away from his face before sitting up and swallowing the potion in one large gulp. "I don't need anything but silence." He laid back down, his eyes closing. "Do your school work."

Harry took the vial, placing it on the table before he slid off the couch and sat on the floor. If he was _ever_ called stubborn again.

Harry sat down once again falling silent, his back leaning against the couch. He grabbed his book, propping it up against his knees.

A few moments later he heard his guardian's breathing change alerting him that the man had finally fallen asleep.

Harry couldn't help but glance at his guardian every few minutes. After near an hour picked up his book, a piece of parchment and his quill and quietly moved to the armchair.

He curled up on the chair, resting the book on his legs once more as he laid the parchment on one page, jotting down a few answers to the questions he needed to answer. The teen yawned softly, stretching his arms in front of him as he did so. Harry glanced over at the clock, resting his head back.

He figured he'd have to wake Snape for lunch, if the man would even eat.

A moment later he went back to his work, easily answering the rest of the questions in record time. When he finished he glanced up at the clock once more realizing that well over another hour had passed.

Harry was nearly about to wake his guardian when Snape shifted slightly, his eyes opening for a brief moment. He nearly scolded the boy for not sitting up properly and doing his work but he didn't have the energy to do so. His eyes closed once more as he rolled onto his side.

Harry glanced over when he heard the shifting, He eyed his guardian for a moment before he looked back down to his book. "How're you feeling?" His voice was soft, just in case a fresh headache was starting to bother the man.

"I've been better." Snape's eyes did not open as he spoke. "Are you making any progress on your school work?"

"Yeah," Harry up at the man. "Actually just finished it." He closed the book, setting the parchment on top of it. He sat up properly, placing his book and his work on the side table.

"I'm sure you have something else you can work on to occupy your time." Snape said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Harry's rolled his eyes at the words, curling back up on the chair. "Can't I have a little break?"

Snape forced a glare at the child. "Did you not have enough of a break when you were stealing floo powder this morning?" His voice was hardly stern despite his best efforts.

"I wouldn't have to steal anything if you just said you'd stay home in the first place," Harry shrugged a shoulder, making no moves to get up and get a new subject to work on. "You've already slept through what would of been more than your first class today anyway," He pointed out, not being able to hide his grin.

"Admitting to stealing are we? We will discuss what you did when I am well enough to warm your backside for it," Snape decided as his eyes closed once more. "Go eat your lunch."

Harry scowled at the words. "No! I told you I didn't take it!"

"Go eat your lunch," Snape repeated his instructions once more.

Harry sighed, standing after a moment. "You need eat something too." It was always Snape making sure he didn't skip meals- even when he was sick. Fair was only fair.

"I will eat later when I wake." Snape's eyes did not open as he spoke. "You make sure you eat everything that is served to you including all the carrots. I will know if you have not."

Harry released a heavy sigh as he walked away, a moment later stepping into the kitchen. "Minka?" He called softly, moving to the farthest side of the room so he could be sure Snape couldn't hear him.

A second later the small elf appeared before him. "Master Harry," she bowed at his feet.

"Minka, Snape is sick," Harry explained praying that his guardian couldn't hear him. "Can you make sure when he is ready to eat that there is some soup ready?"

"Of course Master Harry," Minka said eager to please. "Minka will prepare his favorite."

"Thanks," Harry grinned at her. "And don't put too many carrots on my lunch plate okay?"

Minka nodded once. "Minka will make sure of it. Is there anything else Master Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Thank you Minka."

Minka bowed once more before vanishing in a small puff of smoke.

Seconds later Harry's lunch appeared on the kitchen table and though there were carrots there were hardly as many as he had expected.

Harry slowly sat down at the table. He picked up his fork poking at the carrots in annoyance. He didn't dislike them but they weren't his favorite by a long shot. After a moment he forced himself to start eating. He hardly wanted to be the cause of making his guardian feel even worse.

Harry was nearly done with his lunch when his guardian walked into the kitchen.

"You need to be resting!" Harry scowled at the man with annoyance on his face. He was sure his scowl meant nothing to his guardian but he had to at least try. "I told you that if you need something I would get it. Stop being impossible!"

Snape's back was to the boy as he opened the cabinet. " _You_ need to remember who you are speaking to young man." Snape pulled out the vial he needed and drank the potion in one large swallow before setting the empty vial on the counter and turning to face his son. He could hardly even bring himself to form a stern look with how bad he felt.

Harry rested his chin on his hand as he watched Snape. "I just want you to feel better. Straining yourself isn't going to help. You can ask me to get a potion for you."

Snape rolled his eyes at the words as he leaned against the counter. "You are eating your lunch. I am perfectly capable of getting my own potion." He stood up straight then then a slowly began walking back towards the door that led to the parlor. "I would be careful what I wish for if I were you Harry, the moment that I feel better you are going over my knee for a long discussion about stealing." He walked into the parlor, leaving his child alone once more.

However Harry pushed away from the table, following after the man. "You're going to punish me for caring?" He folded his arms as he moved to the armchair to lean against it.

"I am going to punish you for stealing," Snape clarified as he sat back down on the couch. "Go eat your lunch." He slowly laid back down, his eyes shutting a moment later.

"I didn't steal anything," Harry huffed. "Even _if_ I did take the floo powder I wouldn't have stolen in, just misplaced it for a little while."

" _Harry_ …" Snape's eyes did not open as he uttered the threatening tone. "We will discuss this when I am well. Do as I have said and go eat your lunch."

Harry swallowed heavily, an argument falling at the back of his throat before he went back into the kitchen. He sat back in front of his lunch, deciding to just at least finish it. If Snape really planned on punishing him for what he did, then he actually didn't want to add to the list of his misdeeds.

He quickly finished the rest of his lunch before moving back into the parlor. Snape's eyes were still closed as he sat down in the man's armchair, his legs draped over one side as he leaned against the other.

"Find some school work to do," Snape spoke without bothering to open his eyes.

"How about you sleep," Harry responded with as much attitude as he dared.

Snape's eyes opened and narrowed on the boy. "I am trying to." His eyes closed once more as he rolled over. "School work Harry James. A discussion about your cheek is clearly needed as well."

"Snaaaape," Harry whined in response though he did stand and move back over to his spot in front of the coffee table pulling his Potions textbook towards him.

"I promise you Harry every time I hear you whine while I am feeling ill you _will_ spend five minutes in the corner for when I am well."

Harry frowned at the threat as he pulled a blank piece of parchment towards him. "You can't threaten me when you are sick," the teenager muttered softly.

"I can and I will," Snape replied. "Now be quiet and do your work."

Harry's frown deepened as he looked down at the long list of questions he needed to answer for Potions. He could think of a dozen things he would rather do - two dozen even. Still, he didn't want to make his guardian feel any worse. He didn't want the man to scold him on top of being sick.

Harry read over the first question before slowly writing out the answer. He hoped that he was right. The only good thing about Snape being sick was that he likely wouldn't be looking over his work that day.

When Harry started writing down the answer for the tenth question Snape coughed loudly in his sleep causing the teenager to abandon his work, turning to look at his guardian.

Snape's eyes slowly opened before he propped himself up on one elbow.

"I'm not going to let you stand up," Harry informed the man in a serious tone.

"Is that so?" A small smirk formed on Snape's mouth. However he gave up the fight quickly, lying back down.

Harry watched as Snape laid back down just as quickly as he had tried to sit up. "Do you need another potion?" He offered, pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the couch.

Snape eyed the teenager carefully. He did not like this. Harry was not supposed to be caring for him. He was supposed to be making sure Harry was taken care of. "Did you eat all of your lunch?"

"You can't answer a question with your own question." Harry sighed, resting the side of his face on his hand.

"Sick or not I am still the adult and I can do as I please...did you eat all of your lunch?" He brought his right hand up, pressing hard on his temple in an attempt to reduce the pain in some way.

Harry stood, sighing as he did so. "Of course I did Snape," he muttered. Without another word Harry headed for the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet that held the potions, lifting himself up slightly to reach the headache reliever. With the small phial in his hand he walked back into the parlor.

"Here." He offered the potion to his guardian, standing just off to his side. "And I nearly finished my potions work as well. That'll be _two_ classes for today."

Snape took the potion from the boy's hand. "Thank you." The words came out softly. He propped himself up on his elbow once more, swallowing the potion before placing the empty vial on the coffee table. "I suppose you may take a break from school work then. You are certainly more deserving of it now that you have nearly finished two classes as opposed to one." He laid his head back down as he spoke.

Harry moved to the armchair. He wasn't able to help the grin that crossed his lips as he sat down and leaned back. "You know, you said you would eat when you woke up again. You wouldn't let me miss a meal even if I was throwing up," Harry pointed out.

"I do not recall ever forcing food into you if you were vomiting," Snape said as he gave the boy a sharp look. "However if you are going to lie about my doing so it can certainly be arranged in the future."

"You would though." Harry raised his legs so he was lying across the chair. He knew the man wouldn't dare, even if he was exaggerating. "You get my point though. You should eat."

"Clearly this is a subject that you are not going to let go," Snape sighed heavily. "What is it that you would like me to eat Harry?"

"Minka!" Harry called softly and instantly a small bowl of soup appeared on the coffee table. "I thought you'd prefer something that didn't hurt your throat. I mean it was obviously bothering you this morning."

"Ah so Minka was already spoken too." Snape coughed softly before he forced himself into a sitting position.

The cough was new and Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape was actually getting worse rather than better. "I told her you needed something like soup since you weren't feeling good is all." He shrugged softly.

Snape was silent as he sat up properly on the couch, picking up the bowl of soup and eating several bites. "The soup is quite good," he said softly.

Harry grinned in return.

Snape took another bite of his soup before setting the bowl down seconds before a coughing fit took over his body.

"Snape?" Harry couldn't help the concern that crossed his face as he listened to his guardian cough. He stood, moving to sit on the floor next to the man. Watching as Snape's eyes closed, his head leaning back.

"I am fine." Snape pulled his head upright once more despite the fact that it ached to do so. His eyes slowly opened as he gazed down at his son. "You needn't look so scared. It is just a little cold Harry."

Harry rested his chin on the edge of the couch as he tried to calm himself. It was just odd to see his guardian sick.

"Are the potions helping at all at least?" Harry asked as he picked up the bowl of soup and held it back up to his guardian.

"My throat feels much better than it did earlier." Snape took the bowl from the teenager without comment.

He ate several more bites before looking down to Harry once more. "It is my job to worry about you not the other way around."

Harry moved so he sat with his back to the table, facing the couch head on. "I think I'm allowed to worry about you too. Only fair."

Snape hummed softly at the words as he ate a few more bites. "Perhaps, however there is no reason to worry about me."

Harry shrugged at the words. "Maybe not, but I'm still allowed to. If I wasn't worried then you'd be at Hogwarts, wouldn't you?"

Snape nodded as he finished the rest of his soup and set the bowl on the coffee table. "However up until this year I had never missed a day of teaching regardless of how ill I was."

Harry made a face at the answer. "Only because you are stubborn."

"You are one to talk young man."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is it so bad that I just want you to rest and get better?"

Snape coughed loudly for several moments before replying. "I don't like you worrying about me. The only thing you should worry about is your studies and keeping yourself out of trouble."

"You'll get over it," Harry replied with as much cheek as he dared. "You worry about my studies and keeping me out of trouble enough for the both of us anyway."

Snape huffed softly at the words before he laid down once more, silence taking over the room.

Harry watched as his guardian drifted back off to sleep, his breathing becoming heavier. He waited until he was sure Snape wasn't going to open his eyes before he slowly stood and crept out of the room and up the stairs. He walked into his room, opening his desk drawer and retrieving the small jar of floo powder from it. He carried it back downstairs, pausing as he walked into the parlor to eye his guardian carefully. The man was still sound asleep.

Harry moved quietly across the parlor, reaching up and placing the floo powder back on the mantel.

"Wise decision," Snape murmured his eyes remaining closed.

Harry jumped slightly before turning and throwing a scowl in the man's direction, not that he could see it. "Shh," he said softly. "You are dreaming."

Snape swallowed a smirk at the teenager's words. "Find something to occupy your time Harry and allow me to rest."

Harry sighed softly before nodding, heading in the direction of the kitchen. He supposed to could take Bane out to play fetch for a while.

"Before you go," Snape called causing Harry to stop in his tracks. "I need a favor."

Harry was back across the room in seconds, eager to do something useful for the man.

"I need a pain reliever and I am certain that I have already taken the last one that was in the kitchen. Please go to my laboratory and retrieve one from my supply closet there. Touch nothing else."

Harry nodded in response with a grin.

"Touch nothing else," Snape repeated the words with a stern glare. "If you come back in here with a rash or a burn I promise you that I will -"

"Do nothing today," Harry cut the man off with a cheeky grin. "Seriously Snape I won't touch anything else I swear."

Before his guardian could scold him for interrupting or change his mind about allowing him to help, Harry quickly moved out of the parlor and across the front hall to the laboratory.

He pushed the door open stepping inside rolling his eyes slightly, "Touch nothing," he muttered to himself, "but there are potions and ingredients literally everywhere." His eyes roamed over the dozens of small jars that were scattered over nearly every inch of counter space.

Harry moved across the room, opening the supply closet. He searched around within it, carefully moving a few potions out of the way before he grabbed one of the pain relieving potions.

Harry held the vial carefully as he shut the supply closet door and quickly made his way out of the laboratory. He wasn't about to mess this task up.

A moment later Harry was back in the parlor holding the vial out to his guardian.

"Thank you." Snape took the vial from the boy. He trusted his child to a certain extent but he could not help glancing at his hands for a bit longer looking for any sign that he touched something he shouldn't have.

Snape propped himself up on an elbow quickly swallowing the potion before reaching out and placing the empty vial on the coffee table.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

Snape nodded. "I am actually. My throat is much better as is my headache. The potion that I just took should take care of my body aches and then I would suspect that I should feel as good as new."

Harry smiled at the words for a fleeting moment before the smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "You aren't really going to punish me for taking the floo powder are you?" He almost hadn't asked at all but he had to know. He hardly thought he deserved punishment. It wouldn't have been fair at all. Snape was too sick to go teach. Surely the man had to know that and take it into consideration.

"You mean for _stealing_ the floo powder?" Snape corrected him as he sat up completely, moving so that his feet were on the floor.

"I didn't _steal_ it!" Harry scowled at the man. "It's back on the mantel isn't it? If it was stolen it wouldn't be there!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "I suppose since it has been returned I can overlook your misbehavior this once."

Snape gave his guardian a disbelieving look. "Really?"

Snape nodded in reply. "Just this once." He paused for a moment eyeing the uncompleted school work on the table. "Now finish your Potions work before I change my mind and turn you over my knee."

Harry wanted to scowl at the man but he could hardly help the small grin that had spread across his lips. He quickly sat back down in front of the coffee table, pulling the Potions work towards him.

A moment later he felt his guardian's hand ruffle his hair lightly. "You are a cheeky brat."

Harry's grin widened as he nodded in reply. "Yeah...I am."

 **TBC...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Longest chapter to date :) And once again, thank you to ethulinda for playing with my muse and making this chapter possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was well into the morning before Harry woke, groaning softly as he pulled his covers tightly around his shoulders. The sun was glistening through his window and he turned away from it quickly.

His throat was burning, making it difficult for him to swallow. The teen whined softly, pulling his covers up to cover his face as Bane moved from his spot at the foot of the bed to lie next to Harry's head. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to be sick!

Snape had been feeling so much better since he was sick two days prior. The two of them had talked about how much Harry wanted some time out of the house and Snape had promised to take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He couldn't be sick now!

Harry shivered as he pulled his quilt up tighter around him. He was so cold. He whined softly into his pillow.

A moment later he heard a knock at his door, followed by his guardian walking into his room.

"You don't feel well." It was a statement, not a question.

Harry opened his eyes partly at the words, groaning softly as shook his head. "I feel so cold," he whispered, not trusting to speak in his normal tone.

Snape moved across the room placing a hand on Harry's forehead. "You are burning up." He silently summoned a second quilt from the wardrobe, throwing it over the teenager. "I'll be right back," he promised as he quickly moved out of the room.

Harry nestled down further in his bed as the second quilt was thrown over him.

Snape returned a moment later holding a small tray that contained several vials as well as a thermometer.

Snape placed the tray on the bedside table as he picked up the thermometer from it, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. "Mouth open," he urged gently.

Harry closed his eyes once more, opening his mouth to allow the thermometer to be placed under his tongue. He shut his mouth, a soft whine escaping his throat.

Snape waited a few moments before tapping Harry's chin gently and pulling the thermometer out of his mouth. He read it carefully, sighing softly to himself.

"Okay, let's get some potions into you," he said gently as he picked up the first large vial.

"Snaaape," he whined at the words, holding onto his pillow. "Nooooo." Harry buried his face down, his voice was still soft despite the whining tone.

He absolutely hated taking potions. Flavored or not. The texture of some could be horrendous. Harry opened his eyes, though from his position he could only stare at Snape through one.

Snape frowned as he tapped the boy's leg a bit firmly though with two quilts over him he was sure Harry wouldn't feel it. "It's not an option Harry James. We have to get you better. Now sit up and take this please."

With a whine, Harry pushed himself up. His throat was killing him and the thought of taking more than one potion made him simply feel worse.

He took the large vial, looking down at the liquid like he often did. He did, of course, want to feel better. He just hated the process to do so. With a pathetic look once more, he downed the potion in a few swallows.

Snape gave a nod of approval as he took the empty vial from Harry's hand and placed it on the tray before picking up a second vial just as large as the first.

"For your throat," Snape explained. "If you had what I did I am sure it isn't feeling very pleasant right now."

This time Harry took the potion with no complaint, actually thankful for the contents of it. He hummed softly as he handed the now empty vial back to his guardian.

Snape raised an eyebrow slightly, appreciative for the cooperation. He placed the empty vial down and picked up a third. "One for the headache I am sure that you have."

"How many more?" A hint of a whine starting to take over his tone. He leaned his head back against the headboard, staring at Snape without grabbing the potion.

"This one and then just one more," Snape promised hoping his words wouldn't cause a full out whine. "You're almost done Harry."

Tears welled within the teen's eyes, threatening to fall. It was a silly matter to cry over, but he just felt so bad. Harry took the potion, looking down at the top. "What's the next one for?"

Snape sighed softly as he saw the tears. "This last one is for your fever. It's way too high to not take something for it."

Harry stared down to the potion once more, sighing heavily as a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. "I hate potions," he whispered, swirling the liquid once before he drank it as well.

Snape gave the boy a soft encouraging grin as he took the empty vial from his hand and handed him the last full one. "Just this last one. You are doing very good."

Harry's dejected look hardly left as he took the last one. He stared at it for several moments, releasing a breath. "I don't want toooo," he whined softly, looking back up to Snape.

"I know," Snape replied forcing his tone to go a bit stern. "But it is not an option. You must take it."

"It is an option, you're just making me," He muttered, still staring down at the vial. He knew it was the last one - but that didn't mean he wanted to take it. He gave a soft cough before it turned into a hard one, turning his head away.

" _Harry James_..." he paused for a moment giving the boy a pointed look despite the fact that his head was turned. "You are absolutely right, I am going to make you and the longer you wait to do so the worse it will be. You know that."

Harry bowed his head at the tone, swallowing heavily after his small coughing fit. He hated it but he caved soon after and swallowed the last potion, holding the empty vial to Snape.

Snape took the empty vial, letting his land linger for a moment on Harry's, his thumb gently brushing over the teenagers. "Thank you. Now lie back down."

Harry did so, raising his hand to rub his eyes of any tears before they fell. He looked up to Snape, his face still slightly flushed from his fever.

Snape placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. "What is bothering you?"

Harry leaned into the touch, shrugging softly. "I hate being sick.." he muttered softly. "I just ache."

"You ache," Snape echoed the words with a nod. "Is anything else specifically hurting you?"

"My stomach... I thought the potions were just bothering it though," He whispered softly, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"They shouldn't be," he said softly. Once more his hand reached out and gently rested on Harry's forehead. He was pleased to find that the boy felt at least a little cooler.

As Snape's hand moved, Harry rolled onto his stomach, tucking his hands under his pillow as he did so. "Don't make me take another potion," He whined softly, resting his cheek on his pillow as he stared at Snape.

Snape sighed softly as his hand reached out and gently rubbed Harry's back. "I won't...at least not for a few hours."

Harry relaxed, a shiver running through him as he nestled further into the covers. Had Snape felt this bad? Maybe he was just better at hiding it. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"I do not plan on leaving you when you are this sick. I will owl Albus and inform him that I will be home today as well." His hand continued to rub the boy's back. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep some more?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "No... well maybe," He admitted after a moment. He was tired, he just didn't want to sleep more. "Can I come lay on the couch?"

Snape considered the request for a moment before nodding. "You may. Hand me your pillow, I'll carry it down."

Harry pushed himself up onto his knees, handing the pillow over to his guardian. "Thanks," He smiled softly, standing up from his bed.

Snape tucked the pillow under his arm before picking up the tray. "I won't give you any more potions just yet but I do want to take your temperature once more when you get settled on the couch. I want to be sure it has gone down some." He walked towards Harry's bedroom door. "Bring your quilt as well."

Harry didn't reply to that, simply picking up his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. He followed a few steps behind the man.

"You are going to eat a little something as well." Snape started down the staircase.

"But my stomach!" He couldn't help the small pout that crossed his lips. He knew he didn't eat last night- but he still didn't feel good!

"Something light," the words were repeated as he stepped onto the main floor and walked into the parlor. "You hardly ate yesterday. You need something in you."

Snape felt a pang of guilt as the words exited his mouth. The previous evening Harry had barely touched his dinner. He should have known then that something was wrong with his son.

"Clearly this is a subject you're not going to let go." He threw the man's words from earlier in the week right back at him. A slightly cheeky tone rising from him, despite his sickness.

Snape's eyebrow rose at the cheek. He set the tray on the coffee table before placing Harry's pillow at the end of the couch. "If you would not like to be scolded while you aren't feeling well I would suggest that you stop with the cheek Harry James."

Harry smiled just softly, leaning his head back as he watched his guardian. "Sorry," he muttered softly, pulling his covers tighter around his shoulders.

He wanted to lay down, but there was no point. He was going to have to eat soon anyway and Snape had said he wanted to check his temperature again.

Snape picked up the thermometer and stood in front of Harry, leaning over before he gently tapped his chin. "Open."

Harry sighed before he obediently did so, letting it be placed under his tongue before closing his mouth just as he did before.

Snape waited several moments before carefully removing the thermometer and reading it before setting it back on the tray. "Soup? Oatmeal? Toast?"

"Oatmeal." He nodded at his own thought. His throat still ached slightly, so he felt it would feel nice against it.

Snape nodded as he gently tapped the coffee table causing a bowl of oatmeal to appear. He picked it up and handed it to Harry before sitting down next to him. "Mind that you do not spill any of that on the couch."

Harry leaned against Snape, holding the bowl within his lap before he took a small bite. He really wasn't that hungry, but he knew he had to eat at least half to make his guardian happy.

"Eat as much of that as you can and I won't pester you about eating more until lunch," Snape promised.

He stirred the oatmeal a little before taking another bite. "Okay." Harry raised a hand, rubbing at his forehead. "Did the potions really help you when you were sick?" Harry felt that he still had a headache - it just wasn't as strong.

"Some," Snape answered honestly. "They helped my throat as well as my body aches immensely. My other symptoms seemed to only be lessened by them."

Harry nodded slightly, pressing the side of his forehead against Snape's shoulder. "My head hurts still."

"Rest will likely help it. After a bit of rest you can take something else for it too." He braced himself for the inevitable whine he was sure he was about to be subjected to.

"Snaaaape no!" Harry placed the bowl on the table, laying down and drawing his knees up since Snape was sat next to him. He turned to face the back of the couch while shaking his head.

Snape sighed softly at the antics as he gently tapped the teenager's backside. "You absolutely need your rest. You cannot be expected to get well otherwise."

Harry nestled his head into the back of the couch with a soft whine. "I don't want any more potions."

"That will depend entirely on how you feel in a few hours." Snape glanced down at the oatmeal. "You hardly ate any of your oatmeal. That will not help."

Harry didn't reply as he curled further into himself, a soft cough shaking his shoulders as he buried himself away.

"Harry James," Snape gave his backside another light tap. "I'm not going to talk to your back."

Harry forced himself up, legs drawn to his chest as he rested his head against the back of the couch. "Sorry," he whispered gently, his gaze lowering.

"You need to eat more," Snape's voice was much more gentle now.

"I'll eat a little more," Harry offered. He felt hungry but didn't feel like eating which was a terrible feeling. He leaned over and grabbed the bowl, rubbing his head as he placed it within his lap.

Snape watched the actions carefully. "Is your scar bothering you as well?" He was already nearly on his feet to get a potion for it as well as a cool washcloth.

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. It was just a little itchy."

Snape nodded at the words as he relaxed once more.

Harry ate a few more bites before he set the bowl down and shifted himself so his back was against Snape's side. He yawned into his arm, rubbing his eyes right after. "I hate being sick," Harry muttered, pulling his quilt around himself.

Snape leaned back on the couch, allowing Harry to get more comfortable. He silently prayed that the boy would feel better by the evening - he hardly wanted to deal with the tantrum he was sure would happen if their trip to Diagon Alley had to be postponed. "I know you do. One would think that you would take the potions without argument then, they will help you know."

Harry stretched his legs out before moving slightly to lay his head on his guardian's chest. "I haven't argued," he muttered tiredly, his eyes closing. "I just hate taking them."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Stalled then? You know that the longer you build up the anticipation the worse that it is for you."

"I've already had more potions than you did when you were sick!" It was hardly an argument, but it wasn't fair either.

"You also appear to be sicker than I was." Snape was sure that whatever Harry had caught was far worse than the cold he had endured. Harry had been burning up. "You know I wouldn't make you take them if I did not feel as though you needed them."

Harry didn't reply, his breathing starting to even out as he buried his head into the man's cloak. His body just ached. He felt as if he had just played a Quidditch match that had gone into overtime.

Snape's right hand reached out and gently rubbed the boy's arm. "I should get some work done and you should try and sleep."

"No." The soft reply came out of the teenager's mouth. He knew full well that he was going to have to move when he didn't want to.

"A few more minutes then," Snape decided as he leaned back letting his own eyes close. His fingers continued to brush against Harry's arm gently.

Harry hummed softly as he nestled himself down, the gentle touch simply luring him further to sleep before his breathing evened out completely.

Snape sighed softly realizing the child was asleep and he was stuck under him. Clearly his work would have to wait, but then a little rest might not do him any harm either. He allowed his body to relax willing sleep to take over.

* * *

Several hours passed before a coughing fit took over Harry's body causing Snape to wake with a small jump. His hand instantly going to Harry's back as the boy sat up coughing. He glanced up at the clock dreading what the next few moments were to bring. "Are you alright?" He asked gently tapping the boy's back.

Harry nodded slowly at the words, raising his knees to rest his forehead against them. "It hurts to cough." His voice was strained.

Snape rubbed Harry's back for a moment clearing his throat. "I need to check your temperature again and you are due for more medicine."

"Nooo," Harry's voice was soft, wrapping his arms tight around his knees. "No more potions," he shook his head instantly regretting the action. The headache he had was only worsened by it.

"What did we talk about? Hmm? It's not an option Harry." His voice was gentle but he made sure it held an underlying sternness.

Harry gave a soft whine at the tone, knowing full well there was no persuading the man. He hated this. He felt worse than earlier! This was going to ruin their plans for tomorrow.

Tears started to well in the teen's eyes at the thought, raising a hand to rub them away.

Snape slowly stood. "Taking a few potions is hardly anything to cry over." He knew that Harry tended to act a little immature when he wasn't feeling well but he was not about to put up with tears over taking medications. "You know that I will flavor them for you."

"I'm not crying!" Harry rubbed at his eyes once more, sniffing softly.

"I am just imagining it then?"

Harry shook his head gently as he brushed a stray tear off of his cheek. "This is going to ruin tomorrow," he complained.

Snape frowned softly at the clarification. "Diagon Alley is not going anywhere. We can go on Sunday or next weekend if you are still ill then." He picked up the tray walking out of the room and towards his laboratory.

Harry shrugged at the words, shifting to sit properly on the couch. He watched as Snape walked out, tilting his head back against the back cushion.

A moment later Snape walked back into the parlor carrying a restocked tray. He set it down on the coffee table picking up the thermometer from it. "Open," he instructed as he brought it down to Harry's mouth.

Just as before, Harry opened his mouth to allow it to be placed under his tongue. He gave Snape a miserable look as he closed his mouth once more.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the teenager. It was just a thermometer. Hardly a reason to look so miserable.

He waited several moments before removing the thermometer from Harry's mouth inspecting it carefully with a small frown.

He placed it back down on the tray and sat down on the edge of the couch next to Harry picking up the first vial and holding it out to him.

"What's this one?" He took the vial, looking down at the liquid. Harry didn't like the look Snape had. He couldn't help but wonder if his fever had risen again.

"For your fever," Snape explained patiently. "Likely the most important potion for you to take."

Harry swallowed at the words, shifting his blanket around himself the best he could with one hand for several moments. He was stalling, and it was obvious.

" _Harry James_..." Snape said sternly. "If you aren't going to cooperate I could certainly take you to St. Mungo's."

It was an idle threat. Snape would never take the boy there. He only hoped that Harry didn't realize that.

Harry cringed at the tone as well as the threat before starring at Snape in disbelief. The man wouldn't. There was no way! Still, he didn't want to test it either. Harry gave a heavy sigh before he swallowed the first potion.

"A wise decision," Snape mused as he took the empty vial from Harry's hand and switched it out for a full one. "For your throat."

This time, Harry actually gave no complaints. He took the potion without a word, giving a sigh of content as his throat was almost instantly soothed.

Snape couldn't help but feel impressed with himself. His threat had worked better than he had expected it to.

He took the empty vial from Harry's hand and replaced it with a full one once again. "Let's see if we can't fix that cough of yours."

It was odd, but Harry actually felt better about taking the potions when Snape told him what exactly they were for.

He grabbed the next one, looking over it for a moment. While the fever reducer was the most important one in Snape's eyes, this one would be the one Harry would of picked first. The coughing was making him gag, making him feel like getting sick.

He took it in a few swallows, handing the empty vial back. "The coughs really hurt."

"Then taking the potion so willingly was wise. It should help it immensely."

He took the empty vial from Harry's hand and handed him a new one. "Last one. You won't have to take any more for a few hours at least."

"What's this one?" Harry stared down to it as he rested it on his lap.

"For the headache I am sure you have." He paused for a moment. "Drink it all and then you can have some soup."

"My head doesn't hurt that bad though." He swirled the potion idly, still staring down to it. Once again, stalling.

"It will prevent it from hurting worse." Snape gave the boy a pointed look. "Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. However then once you are well we will need to have quite a serious conversation about your refusal to obey my words."

"Why does everything have to be serious? Can't I just not take one potion?" He still hadn't looked up to Snape while he spoke, still looking down at the liquid.

"I believe I just told you that you had the option to not take it should it be that much of a hardship for you." Snape fought to keep the sternness out of his tone.

Harry sighed, continuing to stare down at the vial. "I've taken like, I don't know, eight potions today." He finally looked up to the man. "They're not really helping... are they?" He couldn't stop the disappointment from lacing his tone. He actually wanted to get better.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Did your throat not instantly start feeling better? I took several potions when I was ill and I am felt much better by the end of the day."

Harry sighed, waiting for several more moments before he finally drank the potion. He held the vial out, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand.

"Thank you," Snape said as he placed the empty vial on the tray. "Are you ready to try some soup?"

"Yeah." Harry sat cross legged at that, hoping Snape wouldn't make him go into the dining room. "And some ice water?"

Snape nodded at the request tapping the coffee table lightly causing the meal to appear. "If you are eating out here you had best take extra care not to spill anything."

Harry leaned over, carefully taking the bowl from the table. With a small smirk, he feigned almost spilling the contents. He couldn't help being just the slightest bit cheeky.

Snape nearly jumped at the action before realizing the boy was kidding. "I cannot for the life of me understand why you think I won't punish you just because you are ill."

"Because you love me." It was a clear statement, the teen leaning back with the soup and taking a careful sip of it first.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You are correct. I love you enough to see that you eat properly as well. You are finishing every bite of that soup."

At those words, Harry lowered the spoon for a moment. "Snaaape," he instantly whined. "What if I can't eat it all though?"

Snape moved back on the couch, now sitting next to his son. "You have hardly eaten today and you did not eat dinner last night," he gave the teenager a stern look, "every bite of the soup, no arguments."

Harry sighed as he watched his guardian sit next to him, looking back to his soup and taking a few more bites without a word.

"I hope I feel better tomorrow," He whispered after a moment.

"I am sure you will start to feel better by then if not feel completely better. You must be fever free to even think about leaving this house though."

Harry nodded as he ate several more bites.

A moment later Bane walked into the room and rested his head on the cushion staring up at Harry.

The child rested his spoon down, rubbing the dog's ear affectionately. Snape said he had to eat it all, he didn't say he had a time frame to eat it all by.

Snape eyed the boy carefully but said nothing. Anyone could have seen that Harry was stalling. However he refused to threaten the child over such a thing and turn him into a whining mess - at least not yet.

"He looks like he wants to play," Harry muttered softly.

"I will see to it that Minka takes him outside to get all of his energy out."

Harry sighed softly at the reply as he picked up his spoon and took several more bites. He was nearly halfway done. He shifted himself to lean just slightly against Snape. He paused once more, rubbing his eyes roughly with a groan. He didn't want to complain. He knew he'd only be handed another potion. So instead he tried to keep silent, sniffling while he continued to eat in general silence.

"What is it?" Snape questioned as he turned his body slightly to look down at the teenager. It often amazed him how well he had learned to read Harry - a year ago he would have missed all the signs.

"I just feel... awful. Like it's not just one thing. It's just..." Harry couldn't even describe it. Feeling sick just made his body feel so weak. He hated it. "I'm just tired."

Snape eyed the teenager carefully trying to decide whether he believed his words or if there was something else bothering him that he was not aware of. After a moment he decided to let it go. "Finish your soup and then you can lie back down and rest."

It took several more minutes, but Harry did finish the meal, taking a few gulps of the water as well. He hoped Snape was right. He hoped he'd start to feel better tomorrow. Or even that night like his guardian had. Harry placed the bowl on the table, rubbing his eyes once more.

Snape stood up, moving Harry's pillow to the end of the couch. "Lie down and rest. I am going to do a bit of grading while you do."

Harry nodded as he laid down, pulling his blanket with him as he nestled into his pillow. He hummed at the cold feeling of it, eyes closing instantly. He just wanted to stay asleep so he didn't have to take even more potions that day. As far as he was concerned he had already taken plenty.

Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's forehead frowning slightly at how warm the boy still felt. He tried to convince himself that the potion just needed more time to work.

He crossed the room and sat down at his desk, setting to work on grading.

Harry's breathing eventually evened out, though it sounded ragged. The teen slept soundly however, eventually rolling over while a soft cough shook his shoulders. Still, he didn't wake, at least not fully if he did at all.

* * *

Harry whined softly, pulling the covers closer to himself as he shivered. Harry didn't want to wake up, but he felt terrible.

Harry pulled his quilt tightly to his chest, he was so cold. "Snaaaape," he whined softly, turning away from the back of the couch. He knew he'd be forced to take a potion but it was almost worth it to have his guardian near him.

After a few moments of silence, Harry whined softly once more. Where was he? He hid his face within his pillow. "Snaaape," he whined softly once more, pushing himself up slightly. His eyes opening as he looked around the parlor.

Harry looked down as Bane entered the parlor, collapsing back onto the couch and hanging his hand off the side of the couch. "Where's Snape?" His voice was soft, eyes closing once more as he turned onto his back. Why wasn't he feeling better?! He coughed once more, his arm raising and covering over his eyes as he did so.

"Snaaaaape!" He forced himself to speak much louder. He instantly regretted his action as his throat burned.

"Harry?" Snape replied as he stepped from the kitchen into the parlor. "Are you alright?"

Snape walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge. His hand instantly went to Harry's forehead, his concern growing.

Harry relaxed when he felt Snape sit, releasing a calmer sigh. "I'm cold," he whispered softly, his eyes remaining closed as he did so. "I called for you." He tucked his covers under his chin then, nestling his head between the back of the couch and between his pillow.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Snape frowned his hand not leaving Harry's forehead. "You are burning up again."

Harry simply whined at the words. They were not what he wanted to hear. "Not another potion," he whispered softly.

Snape's frown deepened at the words. "Harry I can't just allow your fever to continue."

Harry finally opened his eyes, staring at Snape for a moment with a pained expression. Was the potion even helping? It didn't seem like it. He had taken more than one potion for his fever already.

Snape sighed softly. "I'm afraid you might need a bigger dose of the fever reliever." He braced himself for the reaction to his words.

"Noooo Snaaape!" Harry turned away from the man then, curling into himself as he pressed himself against the back of the couch. "I'm not taking anymore."

"It's not up for debate Harry, you know that," Snape said as gently as he could. He would have liked to hex the child's tongue out of his mouth making it unable for him to ever whine again."

Snape gave the child's backside a light tap before he stood and moved towards his laboratory.

He returned a moment later with a larger than normal vial in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the couch once more. "Alright Harry, come now. Just drink it quickly."

Harry didn't turn towards the man, keeping himself against the back of the couch. "'I'm fine."

"You aren't," Snape replied firmly. "You still have a fever. Now please roll over and sit up so you can take this potion." He paused for a moment and when the teenager made no movement he continued a bit sterner. "If you refuse to take it I am not going to be pleased."

Harry's shoulders tensed slightly at the words however he still made no movements to get up. "I don't want to take it. I've had nothing but potions. Please, I'm tired of them." Harry's voice was soft, he turned his head just slightly to look over his shoulder at Snape.

"I know," Snape nodded. "However we have to get you feeling better and the potions will do that." He paused once more forcing his voice to go from gentle to serious. "As I told you earlier if you are going to refuse it we are going to need to have quite the discussion about it once you are well."

"I've _told_ you that I don't want to though." Harry turned his body then to face Snape completely, still not sitting up however.

"And I have told you that it is not up for debate." Snape gave the boy a pointed look. "I hardly think you want to get well only to find yourself in trouble? Hmm?"

He hated he was being threatened with being in trouble after he got better. It wasn't fair, he felt terrible enough as it was. Harry scowled at his guardian, still refusing to sit up.

Snape frowned at the look on the boy's face. "Okay don't take it then." Snape stood as his eyes remained on his child.

"I don't want you to punish me for it," Harry whispered, his gaze falling. He wanted to go out when he was better, not be scolded… or worse.

"I'm not going to punish you for it," Snape promised.

Harry stared at his guardian for a moment, narrowing his eyes just slightly before he slowly closed his eyes. There had to be a catch. Snape wouldn't let him just get off the hook of taking a potion like that. Would he?

"I'll be right back," Snape promised as he placed the vial on the coffee table. He walked back towards his laboratory, sighing softly as he left. There was more than one way to get medicine into his child.

Harry couldn't help the uneasiness that rose in him. Yet he turned himself to face more towards the back of the couch, taking in a calming breath as he willed sleep to come back to him.

Snape returned a few moments later, sitting on the edge of the couch once more. "Harry James," his voice was soft as he withdrew the needle from inside his cloak. "If you aren't going to take the potion we are going to have to resort to the only other option."

Harry's eyes shot opened at the words, sitting up in one swift movement. "Wha-?" His eyes instantly caught sight of the needle and he pushed himself away from his guardian.

"No!" He coughed harshly from the sudden word, holding his arm up to cover it. Harry shook his head rapidly as fear was evident over his face. "I-I'm _not_ getting a needle over itttttt!"

"If you refuse to take the potion this is the only other choice," Snape explained trying to keep his voice calm. "As I already explained to you this is not up for debate. You will pick one or the other or you will be in danger of being punished once you are well."

It pained Snape to be so harsh with the teenager but he wasn't about to allow him to continue with a fever and do nothing about it.

Tears welled within Harry's eyes as Snape spoke, his hand raising to rub them away before they had the chance to fall. He felt so miserable and this just wasn't helping!

"Potion," Harry whispered, pushing himself to rest his back against the corner of the couch. His arms wrapped around his knees as Harry continued to rub softly at his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Snape nodded choosing to ignore the tears as he slipped the needle back into his pocket. He picked up the large vial from the coffee table and held it out to Harry. "All of it."

Harry took the vial, staring at it for a moment before he finally drank the contents. It took a few swallows but he finally held the empty vial towards his guardian.

The moment Snape took it out of his hand he rolled onto his side so his back faced the man. He fought to keep his emotions under control. Now he had to worry about getting a needle if he didn't want to take a potion? That's wasn't fair! Harry pulled the covers around him tightly, eyes closing as he hid his face into the back of the couch.

"Thank you." Snape's words were gentle as he placed the empty vial on the coffee table.

A moment later he reached out and gently rubbed Harry's back. "Don't be upset with me Harry, I am trying to make you well. If you wouldn't fight me every step of the way I wouldn't have to be stern with you."

Harry sniffed softly, taking in a shuddering breath. "You d-don't have to use needles." Despite knowing the man was much more gentle with the needle than that old muggle doctor was, it was still an irrational fear. A few times of Snape administering the needle gently did not erase it.

Snape frowned at the words, he could clearly hear the tears in them. "I know that you do not like them but when you flat out refuse to take the potion it is the only other option. I cannot allow you to just lie there with a fever, surely you know that."

Harry turned over then, tears clinging to his lashes as he looked up to his guardian. "Why won't it go away?" His voice was soft, a hand raising to rub at his eyes.

Snape frowned softly at the tears. "I don't know. Hopefully that dose and half you just took will do the trick. Perhaps it just needed to run its course." Snape placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. "You feel a bit cooler than you did only moments ago."

Harry closed his eyes at the touch, a single tear escaping as did so. "I hope so," he whispered, not being able to fight the yawn that struggled past.

Snape's hand moved down, his thumb brushing a single tear from the teenager's cheek. "Why don't you try and sleep some more? I'll stay in the room this time."

Harry nodded softly at the words, releasing a soft sigh as he did so. "Love you," He whispered, his hands tucking under his pillow as he nestled his head into it. It wasn't something that was said often. It didn't have to be. It was just known. Still, in that moment Harry felt he had to say it.

A small smile formed on Snape's lips at the words before he leaned down and placed a kiss on the teenager's forehead. "I love you. Now get some rest."

Snape walked across the parlor, sitting in his armchair and picking up the book that was sitting on the table next to it.

Harry opened his eyes to watching his guardian sit, fighting sleep the best he could. With a breath however, he gave a soft hum as sleep soon pulled at his mind. He had never felt so tired. He felt as if he hadn't slept in days - even after sleeping so much of the day away. Harry only hoped that the next morning he would feel better.

Snape kept his word eating his dinner in the living room as Harry slept.

Hours later as Snape turned the last page of his book he glanced up at the clock. He sighed softly to himself as he leaned back in his chair prepared to spend the night where he was. He wasn't going to wake Harry and he wasn't going to leave the room for fear that he would wake while he was gone.

Snape read the last page of his book before setting it back on the table beside him. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back praying that his son would wake up feeling better. A moment later sleep took over his body.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when Harry woke, sitting up suddenly, with a horrible coughing fit. His shoulders heaved as he bowed his head forward with a soft groan of pain.

Harry heard Bane's nails click against the floor as he moved towards the couch, resting his head near Harry's with a soft whine. The teen collapsed onto his elbows, his head still down within his pillow.

The coughing caused Snape to awake. He glanced up at the clock before he was on his feet.

He sat on the edge of the couch placing a gentle hand on Harry's back. "Are you alright?"

Harry simply gave a soft whimper into his pillow, a smaller cough shaking his shoulders. His chest hurt, feeling heavy as he forced himself to swallow another cough. "Sorry," he whispered softly.

Confusion swept over Snape's face as he continued to rub the boy's back. "What in Merlin's name are you apologizing for?"

"Waking you up," he whispered, eyes remaining closed. Harry rolled over just slightly so he was facing towards his guardian.

Snape's hand reached out and touched the boy's forehead. He was still warm but not nearly as warm as he had been hours ago. He sighed as he reached over to the coffee table and picked up the thermometer from the tray. "Open," he requested.

Harry did so without a word, closing his mouth once it was in place. He opened his eyes finally, looking over towards Snape.

Snape locked eyes with the child before reaching over the boy and giving his backside a very light tap. "Do not apologize to me for being ill. Understood?"

Th **e** boy nodded into hispillow, a pitiful look on his face.

A moment later Snape reached out and took the thermometer from Harry's mouth, reading it carefully. "It's not nearly as high as it was hours ago however, it's not back down to normal either."

Harry slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Another potionnn?" He couldn't help the small whine, lowering his hand as his gaze dropped.

"Indeed. You know the option should you choose not to take it." Snape forced himself to ignore the whine - the emotions.

Harry bowed his head forward, giving a soft whine. "But it's not even going awaaay." He tangled his fingers within his hair, closing his eyes.

"It lowered it a great deal," Snape pointed out as he reached out and pulled Harry's hands out of his hair. "Doing nothing at all certainly won't make it go away either." He stood up and headed in the direction of his laboratory. "I'll be right back."

Harry whined softly as the man left, his hands dropping to his knees as he watched him disappear towards the laboratory. Another heavy coughing fit erupted from his throat as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"We have a cough and a fever to deal with," Snape said as he walked back into the parlor. "Is anything else bothering you? Your stomach? Your throat? Do you have any body aches?"

Harry shook his head. He very nearly mentioned his throat was actually hurting- but he refused. He would just get another potion for it and he was sure that it would go away on its own. "Can I have the one for the cough first?"

"You may." Snape held out the vial. "Be sure to drink all of it. After you take both of these we'll discuss the rest of the night."

The teen rubbed an eye tiredly, taking the potion without complaint. He took an easy breath, not having to worry about a cough immediately afterwards.

Harry grabbed the second vial from the coffee table, looking at it for a bit longer. He was tired of this fever. It just wouldn't break. He felt too tired to argue right then, simply taking the second potion as well before handing the vials back to the man.

Snape breathed a sigh of relief at how easily Harry had taken the potions. At three in the morning he had hardly wanted to argue with the teenager nor have to threaten them. "Thank you."

He paused for a moment as he set the two empty vials on the tray. "I think we should move upstairs for the remainder of the night."

"Okay." Again, Harry had absolutely no fight in him so early in the morning. After all, while he did love sleeping on the couch, it also hurt his neck badly if he wasn't careful.

Snape raised an eyebrow truly shocked by how easily the teenager agreed. He had been prepared for whining - tears even. "Alright then let's get you up to bed."

Snape stood as he pulled the quilt off of Harry and folded it over his arm. "Don't forget your pillow."

Harry grabbed his pillow, holding it tightly to his front as he trailed after Snape slowly. "But my fever was a little better right?" His tone sounded hopeful. Maybe by morning it would be gone.

"Yes," Snape nodded as he started up the stairs. "It was lower than it was earlier."

"I hope it's gone tomorrow," he whispered, rubbing both eyes once more. "No more potions and a trip out."

"We shall see in the morning," Snape replied as he entered Harry's room. "Hopefully you will wake up good as new. But for now, into bed please."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep at least?" He placed his pillow back into its spot lying down and curling his hands under it. His eyes closed as did so, a small smile playing at his lips at the thought of feeling better in the morning.

Snape nodded as he covered Harry with the quilt. "Do you think you can fall asleep without help?" He hoped that by not spelling out that help would come in the form of a potion Harry wouldn't whine in response.

"I have been all day," Harry pointed out, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Or have you been sneaking those potions in as well?" He peered an eye open towards his guardian at his slight cheekiness.

"I have not given you a single potion that you are not aware of," Snape said as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "However that is not a bad idea Harry James. It would certainly cause far less whining if I just mixed them into your food without your knowledge."

"You wouldn't dare," Harry hissed softly, curling over slightly towards the direction of Snape. He yawned widely, wincing as he did so and quickly shutting his mouth.

Snape's eyes narrowed on the child their current conversation forgotten. "How is your throat Harry James? Because I could have sworn you just told me only moments ago that it was not hurting." His voice was stern but he did not care. If the boy wasn't so sick he was sure he would have given him a good swat for the lie he had obviously told.

Harry hummed, resting on his stomach. "It's fine. Just yawned too much is all." He hoped his tone sounded convincing. He was so tired of potions.

Snape reached out and gave the teenager's backside a firm tap though with the quilt over him, he knew he hardly felt it. "Are we going to have to have a conversation about blatantly lying young man?"

"You're just going to give me another potion or worse a damn needle." Harry didn't even care about his language right then.

Snape felt himself growing sterner yet at the words. "Roll over this instant and let's you and I get one thing straight. I do not give you potions unless they are needed. You are sick. Lying to me about whether or not something is bothering you is only going to result in your taking a trip over my knee after spending some time in the corner the moment that you are well."

Harry slowly rolled over at the words, pushing himself up to a sitting position as he did so. He kept his gaze onto his knees as Snape spoke, the guilt clearly plastered across his face. "I'm sorry. I just don't want any more."

"Open your mouth and let me see that throat of yours." The words came out much more harshly than Snape would have liked. "You had better hope it isn't that bad."

Harry winced at the tone, hot tears welling up as he swallowed heavily. Snape was already so mad. Swallowing once more, Harry opened his mouth, his eyes closing so he didn't have to see Snape's expression.

Snape leaned forward, inspecting the child's throat before reaching out and tapping Harry's chin firmly. "Harry James," he scolded harshly. "Did we not very recently have a conversation about you telling me when something is wrong? Your throat is as red as your backside very well may be in a day or so."

Harry closed his mouth, wincing just faintly as he did so. The air hurt his throat and made it more difficult to swallow. "No Snape! I'm sorry! Everything has been wrong, I'm sorry." He rubbed at his eyes and he breathing hitched slightly. "Nothing is getting b-better."

Snape felt himself soften slightly at the words accompanied by the near tears the child was in. "Listen to me, if you want to get better you need to tell me when something hurts and take the potion for it. You have only been sick for a day Harry. It isn't as if it has been days and you are not getting well is it?" His voice was a bit gentler as he spoke. "Now I am going to get you something for your throat and then you are going to lie down and go to sleep. When you are feeling better we _will_ be discussing this habit you have of lying directly to my face."

"I-it's not a habit!" Harry argued at the words, immediately regretting it as speaking was starting to hurt his throat even more. Several tears fell down his cheeks as he let his head drop. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I will be right back," Snape promised as he stood and left the room.

He returned several moments later with a vial in his hand. He sat down on the edge of Harry's bed once more as he held it out to the teenager, not commenting at all on his tears.

Harry looked at the potion being held out, giving the man a near heartbroken look as he took it. After a moment he glanced down to the vial with a soft whine. "I'm going to become a potion myself."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words forcing himself to ignore the look. "That's highly unlikely. Now drink it please, it is nearly 3:30 in the morning."

With a soft sigh, Harry did so. It was gone within a couple of gulps. His shoulders instantly relaxed at the relief, holding the empty vial out to Snape. As it was taken, he slowly laid back down.

Snape took the empty vial, slipping it into his pocket. Before pulling the quilt up over Harry's shoulder. "How is your throat now?" His tone was knowing.

"Better," he whispered softly, eyes closing as nestled his cheek against his pillow. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," Snape nodded. "As I said we will discuss it when you are well. Try and sleep now."

Harry curled up, pulling his covers close to himself. He mucked everything up. Now he was going to be in trouble. Sleep pulled at his mind soon after however, a soft whine dying at Harry's lips as he drifted off.

Snape sat with the boy for several long moments after he fell asleep, making sure that he was in a deep sleep before he slowly stood careful not to wake Harry.

He made the way across the hall to his own room leaving both Harry's door as well as his own open in case his son called for him.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned into the morning, the sun shining into his room. He whined softly as rolled onto his stomach, a strong cough forcing its way past. It lasted for several seconds, a rough sickly hack ending it. He was almost concerned he was going to sick up from it. His hand rested on his own chest, pressing against it as he breathed heavily.

He wasn't better. No, he felt worse! Hot tears rose, blurring his vision as the same hand on his chest moved to his throat. A strong shiver sent the teen back under his blanket, a whine escaping him. No, he wanted to go out today! It wasn't fair! Several tears escaped, his throat aching from the sob that rested at the back of his throat.

"S-Snaaaaape!" Harry knew he would have to take more potions, despite the fact that they clearly weren't even working. Couldn't the man see that! He coughed once more, a whine passing his lips at the pain it caused.

Snape was in Harry's room moments later, concern plastered on his face. One look at the teenager answered his question before he even asked it. "Not feeling better?" His voice was gentle as he walked across the room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, his hand reaching out and feeling Harry's forehead as displeasure took over his features.

"I haaaaate this!" He coughed roughly at his words, his shoulders hunching over. Harry leaned into the touch slightly, swallowing heavily with a whine.

"I know," Snape said softly as the hand moved from Harry's forehead to gently rub down his cheek. "I don't expect you to like it." Snape gave the boy a sad look. "Why don't we get something in you to help and then maybe a nice warm bath?"

"They're not woooorkinnnng!" Angry tears slipped down his cheeks, hitting Snape's hand as he looked up to his guardian. "I don't want to take something that i-isn't helping!"

Snape considered these words. "Potions don't always cure sickness in seconds Harry, you know that." He could certainly understand the boy's frustration, he wasn't sure that Harry had ever been quite this sick. "Would you rather I asked Remus to run to a muggle store and fetch some medicine from there?" Snape would hardly consider such an option but then he knew his son well enough to know that he wouldn't agree to it either.

"No!" Harry made a face at the words. He sniffed, coughing once more with a soft whine. There was one thing he knew well - muggle medicine did not taste like peppermint.

"Then you are in agreement that you need to take some potions? Now aside from the fever and the cough what is bothering you? Is your throat still hurting?" Snape asked hoping his question wouldn't turn into a whining argument about the discussion he had promised the child in the middle of the night. "Do you have a headache? Body aches?"

Harry nodded at the questions, implying a yes to all. He rubbed at his eyes as a soft sob escaped past his lips. "I-its not fair!" He coughed, resting his forehead into his hand. "I wanna go out!"

"We will next weekend," Snape promised as he stood. "I'll be right back."

He quickly made his way out of the room and down the staircase to his laboratory returning several moments later with a tray.

He set it down on Harry's bedside table picking up the thermometer. "Open please."

Harry forced himself up into a sitting position, looking positively miserable as he did so. Without argument, he opened his mouth and allowed the thermometer to be placed correctly. With a soft whine, he closed his mouth once again, his gaze remaining on his guardian.

"I think a warm bath and some oatmeal might help you more than you realize." Snape pulled the thermometer from the boy's mouth and read it carefully, frowning slightly. "Still not as high as it was yesterday morning nor yesterday afternoon."

"So it's getting better?" His tone was slightly hopeful despite the fact that he felt worse.

Snape nodded in reply as he placed the thermometer on the tray and picked up the first vial. "For your cough."

Harry took the vial, whining softly one more at the thought of taking several potions. He looked up at his guardian for a moment before he sighed, downing it in a few gulps. He held it back out, shaking his head. "I don't want any more potions."

Snape ignored the words, talking the empty vial and then gently tapping his son's chin. "Open up and let me see your throat."

Harry swallowed, opening his mouth as he closed his eyes. The action hurt, not being able to keep his mouth open for long before he felt the need to shut it.

Snape got a quick look down the teenager's throat before the mouth closed. He placed a gentle hand on Harry's knee giving it a light squeeze for he picked up another vial and held it out to him.

"Noooo," Harry whined softly, turning his head away from the offered potion. "No more Snape. I'm not taking any more!"

Snape sighed softly. "We've been over this Harry James not taking them in not an option. Would you prefer several needles to get them into you? Hmm? Come one now. Minka is drawing a bath for you and putting something in it for your body aches so that is one less potion you will have to take." He reached out and lightly tapped Harry's chin.

Harry hated the options he was given, giving a soft whine. "Can't I just take the bath first?" It was obviously a way of stalling, his eyes pleading to his guardian.

Snape shook his head before changing his mind. "I will compromise with you. Take this for your fever now and you may take the potion for your sore throat after your bath."

Harry sighed, watching Snape for a moment before he nodded. Taking the vial from the man, Harry quickly downed it in a quick few swallows. "Here," he whispered, holding the vial back out to the man.

"See, that wasn't that hard was it?" Snape took the vial from the teenager and placed it back on the tray. "I will never understand why you put up such a fight over this. I am even kind enough to flavor them for you, imagine how bad they could be if I decided not to do so any longer."

"Snaaaape," Harry instantly whined at that. "I just hate that they are all I've been having! I've lost count how many I've had!" He rubbed under his eyes briefly.

"Yet when you are made to eat you whine about that as well." Snape reached out and gave the boy's chin a light tap. "Go on and get in the bath. I'm sure it is ready by now."

Harry shifted on his bed, almost ready to stand before he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his guardian tightly. His forehead rested against Snape's shoulder as he did so. He just wanted to feel better.

"If you would just stop with all your whining that alone would likely make you feel a little better." Snape's voice was gentle but it still held an underlying hint of sternness. He wrapped his arms around the teenager, giving him a tight squeeze. "Potions, food, and rest. I promise you Harry if you would stop fighting me every step of the way on two of those you will get well quicker and with much less scolding not to mention punishment when you are well."

"But it's not working," he whispered into the man's shoulder, his grip tightening just slightly. "And don't punish me when I'm better!" Harry tilted his head to the side slightly as he spoke.

"Your fever has lowered. When you are this sick potions don't always instantly make you well though I would think that by this evening you should start to feel much better." He moved his head slightly, allowing himself to see Harry's face out of the corner of his eye. "Did you not lie directly to my face last night? Forgive me but I could have sworn that you did."

Harry shifted his head further down, effectively hiding his own face from Snape's view. "I'm just tired of potions. I shouldn't be punished for that." His voice remained soft, eyes closing.

"What are you more tired of taking potions or being sick? Hmm?" Snape asked as his hand gently rubbed the boy's back.

"Both." Harry answered, his arms loosening slightly.

Snape moved his hands, hooking them under Harry's armpits as he pulled the boy away from him, lifting and moving the child to stand in front of him with ease. "We will talk about it more after your bath." He turned the teenager slightly landing a light swat to his backside. "Go on now. It will help you feel better. And when you are done make sure you dry yourself completely; there are clean pajamas in the bathroom and they aren't meant to stick to your wet body. You can come down to the parlor after."

Harry moved a few steps forward at the light swat, looking over his shoulder towards the man. "I'm not a child. I know," he muttered softly, leaving the room as he did so.

He went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Harry leaned forward against the sink, looking himself over. He looked terrible.

He undressed quickly and tossed his clothes to the corner. The water just looked nice and he sunk into it. Harry sighed softly as he leaned his head back, eyes closing as he relaxed. He could sleep here and not care. Harry felt his eyes closing, a soft hum passing his lips as he felt his muscles relax. He could feel himself fading off to sleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. Failing however, he decided that maybe just resting his eyes for a few minutes wouldn't be terrible.

Snape remained on Harry's bed until he heard the bathroom door shut. As he stood, he picked up Harry's pillow and then his quilt and carried them out of the room summoning the tray to follow him. He walked into the parlor and arranged Harry's bedding on the couch before allowing the tray to set on the coffee table.

After he summoned Minka requesting oatmeal and a large glass of ice water when Harry came downstairs.

Snape crossed the room, sitting down at his desk with his work in front of him. He planned to get at least some done while Harry bathed.

The man began grading, the time slipping away from him as he did so. When he finished the pile of exams he had been working on, Snape glanced up at the clock as he sighing softly. Harry had been in the bath for nearly 45 minutes now.

Slowly he set down his quill and moved to the bottom of the staircase listening for any sounds that the teenager was dressing.

When he was met with silence he climbed the staircase and walked to the lavatory, pausing in front of the door. He knocked loudly before going to turn the handle only to find the door locked. "Harry James," he spoke in a loud voice.

Harry jolted in the water at the voice, coughing loudly at the shock of Snape's loud tone and the knocking. He bowed his head forward as the coughing lessened. "I'm fine," Harry called back, takinga deep breath. Had he _really_ just fallen asleep in the bath?

"You've been in there for three quarters of an hour. It's time to get out now." Snape resisted the urge to unlock the door himself. As long as the boy cooperated he would give him his privacy.

"I'm coming out soon," Harry yawned, wincing and stopping mid yawn. He stretched his arms above himself. He could stay in the water all day and not care.

"You have ten more minutes or I am coming in," Snape promised him before turning and walking down the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes at the words, listening as Snape walked away. He didn't want to test those words, letting the water drain before he stood. He grabbed his towel, covering his face with it for a few moments tiredly. With a sigh, Harry quickly dried himself before dressing and stepping into the hall.

He knew he'd have to take a potion as soon as he got stairs and he huffed at the thought. Still, he made his way down and into the parlor. Harry couldn't help the small grin at seeing the couch made up for him to sleep on.

"On the couch please. I want to check your temperature once more as well as your throat and you still have one last potion to take. Did the water help your body aches?"

Harry looked over at his guardian's desk where the man was sitting, obeying the words with another yawn. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, wincing once again from his throat. He leaned against the back of the couch with a soft hum. "Yeah," he murmured. "A lot, actually."

"Good," Snape nodded as he stood and crossed the room. He sat on the edge of the coffee table, his knees touching his child's.

He picked up the thermometer giving Harry a pointed look as he moved it towards his mouth.

Harry needed no further prompting, opening his mouth with a sad expression taking his face. When it was placed under his tongue, he closed his mouth. He just wanted to be better.

"After this potion, food, and then a nap," Snape said the words in a no nonsense tone. "We are goingto get you well by tonight."

Harry gave Snape a skeptical look at his words. He couldn't be so positive he'd be better- but he did hope so. Then tomorrow things could get back to normal. He only hoped Snape would forget that he lied about his throat by then.

Snape reached out and took the thermometer from the boy's mouth nodding as he read it. "A bit lower. Still a ways off from normal but a bit lower."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Let me see that throat of yours."

Just as the times before, Harry swallowed before he opened his mouth. This time however he didn't open it as wide so it didn't hurt his throat as bad as it did before.

Snape peered down Harry's throat frowning slightly at what he saw. "Perhaps I should do nothing to help you with this being that you lied to me about it hurting let alone how bad it was," Snape mussed as he gently tapped his son's chin signaling that he could close his mouth.

Harry closed his mouth, swallowing once again with a wince. "You're not going to let that go are you?" His voice was soft, a dejected look crossing his face. "I didn't lie! It wasn't hurting that bad at the time."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "And now _another_ lie in an attempt to cover the first? Oh what a tangled web we weave indeed." He fixed Harry with a pointed look. "If I were you I don't know that I would be quite so eager to be well." He sat up straight once more his hands now resting on his knees were his elbows had been.

"Snaaaape! Nooooo." Tears stung at Harry's vision as he stared up to the man. How did the man know so easily when he was lying? He raised a hand, rubbing at the tears before they could fall. It felt like it had been so long since he had been in real, serious trouble with the man. Harry didn't want that to end.

"We will continue this conversation when you are well," Snape dismissed the topic refusing to acknowledge the tears. "You need to take the potion for your throat now." He turned and reached behind him picking up a vial that was a tad larger than normal. He held his breath as he held the vial out for Harry to take.

Tears continued to blur the teen's vision as he looked at the potion. "Noooo," his voice was hoarse as he shook his head.

"Harry James," Snape warned. He was beginning to lose his patience with his son's constant refusal to listen. "If you think for even a moment that saying no is an option you are very wrong young man."

Ignoring the words, Harry laid down on the couch, rolling over so his back faced towards his guardian.

"Okay that's it," Snape said hoping his voice sounded serious. He gave the teenager a light swat to his backside. "Up and off the couch. Go up to your room and put your trainers and a jacket on."

Harry flinched at the swat, curling further against the back of the couch. What was Snape playing at? "Why?"

Snape landed another light swat as the teenager did not move. "Because I am the adult and your guardian and I am telling you to do so. Now go do as I have said. If you aren't going to listen to me and take your medication then you have left me with no choice Harry." He hardly meant any of the words that he was speaking but he was not against scaring his child into obeying him.

Harry sat up at the second swat, at least protecting his bum from anymore. A sudden fear rose within him. "Not St. Mungo's," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'll take it. I promise!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words relieved that his false threat had worked - relieved that Harry had believed it. "This is your very last chance. You argue with me about taking a potion even once more and I promise you that we are going there. I do not care if I have to carry you there while you fight me the entire way. Understood?"

Harry nodded slowly, several tears having fallen during the brief time. He rubbed his eyes roughly. He didn't want to be poked and prodded by strangers.

Snape held the vial out once more. "Stop with the tears and take this so that we may get you something to eat."

Harry took the vial, looking ready to argue against the plan. But at the look Snape had, it died at his tongue and he looked down at the liquid. He downed the potion after a few moments, holding the empty vial back out to the man.

Snape took the empty vial out of the boy's hand and placed it back on the tray. He was tempted to remind the teenager once more that this was his last chance but he refrained.

"I had planned on oatmeal for you this morning but your throat is still quite red. Perhaps it would appreciate ice cream more?"

"Really?" Harry swallowed, his throat still aching. The potion took the edge off of it, but he hardly wanted to speak much. He couldn't bring himself to believe the man.

Snape nodded as he tapped the coffee table next to his leg causing a bowl of vanilla ice cream to appear.

He picked it up and held it out to Harry. "I am hardly setting out to be stern with you," he said softly. " _You_ however keep putting me in the position where I have no choice but to be just that."

Harry took the bowl, looking down at the ice cream with just the faintest of smiles. "Thank you," he whispered before taking a small bite while relaxing back against the couch once more. It soothed his burning throat and he sighed in content.

"Perhaps it you can refrain from arguing about taking your medicine we can keep you on ice cream alone today." Snape moved from his spot on the coffee table to sit next to Harry on the couch. "Hmm?"

Almost instantly, Harry leaned into his guardian's side as he took another bite. He nodded slowly at the words, eyes closing as he allowed the ice cream to soothe his throat.

Snape mentally scolded himself for not thinking of ice cream sooner. This was the most he had seen Harry eat - and willingly at that.

"I'm glad that your bath helped," Snape said softly as he wrapped an arm around Harry pulling him closer. "Eat all of that and if you want more after that can certainly be arranged."

Harry took another bite, curling himself up against the man as he spoke. "Fell asleep actually," His voice sounded more normal. The potion as well as the ice cream had helped in immensely.

"In the bath?" A small hint of amusement escaped Snape's lips. "Perhaps another one this evening then if you are still feeling poorly."

Harry nodded against Snape's shoulder at the offer, finishing the ice cream in just a few more bites. "I'm tired" he whispered, resting the bowl in his lap as he tilted his head against his guardian.

"A nap and then more ice cream," Snape decided as he picked up the bowl before carefully moving Harry from his side to the pillow.

Snape placed the bowl on the coffee table before moving from the couch to the table once more, allowing Harry room to stretch out. He pulled the quilt up over the boy.

He was sitting on the table so that he was inches from Harry's face. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Harry's forehead pleased to find that he did not feel any warmer.

Harry tucked one hand under the pillow. For a moment he struggled to keep his eyes open, looking up to his guardian as he blinked slowly. He had been such a brat yet Snape was letting him eat ice cream? "Sorry," he whispered softly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the word as his hand fell from Harry's forehead. "Which misdeed are we apologizing for exactly?" Snape couldn't help but ask.

"All of them." Harry's eyes closed once more, his voice hardly above a whisper. He turned so he was lying on his stomach, both arms tucking under the pillow.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I believe I said we would discuss at least one of them when you are well. As for your other behavior..." he paused reaching out and giving Harry's chin a light tap with his pointer finger. "It is okay. I know that you do not feel well and that it is frustrating. However when you wake up you are going to behave better correct?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I will but I don't want to have a… a _discussion_ when I'm better." Harry tilted his head to face his guardian.

"No I do not imagine that you do," Snape said softly as his hand reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "But you also know the consequence for telling a bold faced lie. Do you not?"

"Please don't punish me," Harry's words came out in a near plea. "I've just been feeling like shit." He didn't even care about his language as he curled up under his quilt.

"Language," Snape chided softly. He gave the boy a sad look. "I believe our arrangement calls for me to stand by my word does it not? Both when you like the consequences as well as when you do not? I understand that you have not been feeling well however you knew exactly what you were doing when you lied to me. You were trying to get out of taking a potion weren't you?"

Harry's lower lip started to quiver at the very words, turning away so his back was towards his guardian. Tears started to well within his vision.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, burrowing his head into the back of the couch.

"Oh no Sir," Snape said with a light poke to the boy's back. "You were insistent that we have this conversation now. Roll back over and finish it. I am not going to speak to the back of your head."

Harry slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes as tears started to fall. He turned over to face Snape with a sniff. "I wasn't thinking about it. I just... I take like four potions every few hours. I was tired of it. I'm sorry."

Snape reached out allowing a thumb to brush a few tears from Harry's face. "Are you admitting to me that you lied about your throat so that you wouldn't have to take the potion for it?"

Harry felt his throat tighten. He hadn't admitted to lying.. Snape just almost always _knew_.

"Y-yeah," he whispered, his gaze falling down.

"Yet you somehow feel it is unfair that you are punished for this?" Snape questioned making sure his tone remained gentle. "Despite knowing that when you lie the consequence is a trip over my knee."

"I-I wasn't thinking.. I," Harry rubbed at his eyes once more. Panic rose slightly within him. He didn't want to be punished over this! "I'm sorry Snape!"

"Okay," Snape nodded. He could not help but feel sympathy for the child. He was sure that Harry felt horrible. "We will let this one go. However, one more moment of cheek Harry, one more refusal to take a potion or do something I have asked, one more moment of defiance or misbehavior and there won't be any more excuses or apologies. The moment that you are well your backside will be having a very long discussion with my hand. Do we understand each other?" He made sure his voice remained calm. He hardly wanted to turn the few tears that his son was shedding into hysterics.

"I s-swear I won't," Harry shook his head, rubbing the tears away once more.

"Okay." Snape reached out and rubbed the teenagers back for a moment. "Calm down. All these tears are not going to help your throat in the least. I'm not cross with you."

Harry nodded slowly, lying back down on his side facing his guardian. A few stray tears slipped down his cheek as Harry tried to get comfortable once more.

Snape reached out and carefully brushed the last of Harry's tears from his face. "Just calm down. Try and relax. You need to take a nap for a bit. I will sit at my desk and work in case you need me."

"Okay," Harry murmured, eyes closing with a soft sigh. He was actually starting to feel the slightest bit better. The teenager pulled the quilt over his shoulder, tucking his chin under it.

Snape sighed softly as he watched Harry close his eyes and get comfortable.

He stood moving over to his desk as he quietly pulled out a stack of first year exams that he needed to grade. He silently hoped that his child remained true to his word and woke in a much more pleasant and obedient mood.

* * *

Several hours passed before Harry started to shift under his quilt, giving a soft hum. A yawn forced its way past as he pushed himself up on his hands before sitting up fully. He felt... great. Not perfect, but much better.

Snape glanced up from his work as he heard the boy shift. Abandoning it completely when he looked over at Harry to see him sitting up.

In a moment Snape was across the room, once again perched on the edge of the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

His hand instantly reached out resting on Harry's forehead, a grateful look passing over his face as he realized how cool the teenager felt.

"Better. So much better." Harry couldn't help the grin from crossing his face. "My throat just itches a little." His grinned only widened when he saw Snape's look.

Snape turned, picking up the thermometer. "Best be certain. Open please."

Harry did so, closing his mouth once it was placed under his tongue. Hope filled his eyes as he watched Snape, having to force his face into a more neutral look to be sure the thermometer gave an accurate reading.

Snape said a silent prayer that the boy was in fact better as he waited the appropriate time for the thermometer to do its job.

A moment later he gently pulled it from Harry's mouth, a small grin twitching at his lips. "Completely back to normal." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees just as he had hours earlier. "Open up and let me see that throat."

Harry gave no argument, opening his mouth as ordered. He was able to do so with no pain as well.

Snape peered inside the boy's mouth, giving Harry's chin a light tap a moment later. "Slightly pink still buy a vast improvement from earlier. How is your head? Do you have any body aches at all?"

Harry shook his head happily. "None of that I swear"

Snape nodded approvingly at the words. "I think you should still spend the better part of today resting however, it seems as though you are certainly much better than you were only hours ago."

Harry beamed widely at the words. "If I am still feeling better tomorrow can I go visit Ron and Hermione for a little bit?"

Snape considered the words before nodding. "For a very little while. Perhaps an hour or so. You have a whole new list of school work to complete for the week and if you have any hope of visiting Diagon Alley next weekend I want it all completed before then."

"It will be," Harry promised. He was pretty sure that he would have promised anything at that point if it meant getting out of the house for a little bit.

"I am going to hold you to those words," Snape promised as he reached out and tapped the boy's knee lightly. "Would you like some more ice cream for your throat?"

Harry nodded as he smiled at his guardian. Sometimes he truly could not understand how he could act like such a brat and Snape still took care of him and made sure he was happy. He silently swore to himself that somehow, one day he would make it all up to the man.

 **TBC...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry rolled onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. This was the third night in a row that he had spent more time tossing and turning than he had sleeping.

A weird dream had been waking him nightly. A weird dream that he couldn't quite figure out.

He knew that he should tell Snape.

The first night he had thought it was just a dumb dream and had brushed it off. The second night he had thought it was peculiar but still hadn't thought it was important enough to confide in his guardian about. Now he was sure that it was, but Remus was there.

Or at least Harry guessed that Remus was there. He had heard the floo roar to life below him nearly thirty minutes earlier and he couldn't imagine who else would drop by for a visit this late.

Harry loved Remus. He really did. He was even starting to feel more comfortable around the man. Remus was becoming almost like an uncle of sorts to him. Still, he couldn't bring himself to go downstairs at near one in the morning to tell Snape about some stupid dream like a sodding toddler in front of Remus. Harry was sure that he would rather die than experience such embarrassment.

Harry rolled onto his side staring out the window. He sighed softly as he willed sleep to come back. He was exhausted but for some reason he couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. His mind was far too consumed with the dream he kept having and what it could mean.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that the second task is approaching so quickly. Soon it will be the Christmas holiday."

Snape nodded quietly in agreement as he sipped his nightcap. He held the tumbler in his hands as he mulled over Remus' words. "It hard to believe that Albus has not stopped this barbaric tournament all together."

Remus nodded in agreement however, he changed the subject. There was no point in discussing the Tournament. If Albus was going to stop it, he would have done so already. "Has Harry learned of the Yule Ball yet?"

Snape shook his head. "Or rather if he has I am not aware of it. I can't imagine him actually wanting to go. It may be the one event at Hogwarts that he will be happy to miss."

Remus chuckled slightly at the words as he tried to imagine Harry in dress robes. He couldn't see the teeanger wanting to attend either. He cleared his throat softly. "Speaking of Harry, have you given any thought to the idea of his spending more time with Sirius?"

"I have." Snape swirled his drink in his hand before bringing it to his lips and taking another sip.

Remus waited for the man to continue with bated breath. He could only see the good in Harry spending more time with his godfather - both for Harry as well as for Sirius.

"I am not sure how comfortable I am at Harry being alone with his godfather," Snape continued. "I would like to think that I can trust Black with the child but I am not sure that I can."

"Surely you know that Sirius would never do anything to hurt Harry," Remus replied in a serious tone. "He just wouldn't Severus."

"I agree. However, I would not put it past him to allow the boy to do something that will land him in trouble. Harry gets into plenty of trouble on his own. He does not need help from a professional."

Remus was silent for a long moment. He could not disagree with the man's words. He could also see Sirius allowing Harry to do things that he normally wasn't allowed to do. However, Remus was having a hard time seeing Harry hiding it from his guardian.

"What if I stop by frequently while Harry is there?" Remus suggested. "I could easily make up excuses as to why I needed to pop in. I could make sure that they are working on school work and nothing else."

Snape contemplated the words before he nodded. "I need to speak with Harry about it first. While I am sure he will agree to spending more time with his godfather I want to be positive of it before sending him."

"Of course," Remus nodded.

"I also want your word that should you stumble upon the two of them doing anything that I would disapprove of that I am informed.

"You have my word."

"I'm sure it goes without saying Remus that should you ever be in the situation where you feel as though you need to handle any misbehavior from Harry on your own you would have my full permission to do so."

Remus blanched at the words. He could not imagine Harry ever putting him in such a position. He knew that the teenager had his moments. He knew that he had a knack for getting himself into mischief but it was rare that he did so in his presence. On the rare occasion that he did he was usually quite remorseful and respectful.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Remus shook his head. "Harry has never given me reason to feel the need to do so in the past."

"He has never spent this much time with Black either," Snape answered before taking another swallow of his drink.

"How is he doing in his studies?" Remus questioned eager to change the subject.

"His grades are not the issue. Getting him to concentrate and do his work however, has been a struggle though he has done better in the past week or so."

"I am sure he just needed to get into the routine of being home. It can't be easy to stay on track when he isn't actually in a classroom," Remus pointed out. "I'm sure he will start to be much more organized about it."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at his friend. He was sure that Remus would stick up for Harry no matter what the boy did. "I'm sure it is not easy however, that will not be an acceptable excuse if he falls too far behind."

"I am sure that Sirius can help keep him on track. Hopefully Harry will be more eager to do his work when he isn't doing it alone."

Snape refrained from commenting that he could not see Black encouraging Harry to do school work and instead nodded. "He will have to. If he cannot manage to complete his work while there the visits will end."

Snape knew that a relationship with his godfather was important for Harry however, he would not allow the boy to fall behind in his studies as a result of it.

* * *

Remus sat on the couch with a book in his hands. The rain outside was making for the perfect conditions to do some reading. He glanced down at Harry who was working diligently at the coffee table on his school work.

Snape had said he would be out for a few hours and he was insistent about the fact that Harry finish at least two subjects while he was gone. A small smile graced Remus lips as he looked up from his book to observe the teenager working.

Harry rubbed his right eye as he looked from his book to the work in front of him. He was actually quite tired, the past few nights he had hardly slept thanks to the weird dream and it was starting to show.

Harry nudged his book away from him after a few moments, resting his cheek in his hand. "I need a break," he muttered softly, his left hand raising to rub his left eye.

Remus' eyes roamed from his book to the teenager once more at the words. He glanced up at the clock on the mantel, Harry had not even been working that long. At the most it had been maybe thirty minutes.

Still, if a break was needed Remus hardly minded. "Take a bit of a break," Remus nodded with a small grin.

Harry forced a small smile, pushing himself up from the floor and onto the couch behind him. He rested his head back against the arm of the couch as he laid back fully.

His head tilted toward the back cushion, arms resting over his stomach. If it had been Snape, he knew the man would have forced him to finish one subject before even considering a break.

Remus set his book at his side smiling softly at the teenager. "What were you working on?"

"Transfiguration." Harry didn't look over to the man as he spoke. "I don't see why I have to do it right now. It's not even due for a couple of days." The faintest hint of a whine entered the teen's tone.

Somewhere in the past few weeks Harry had found himself becoming much more comfortable around Remus. The teenager found himself acting more like he did around Snape and less like he did around other Professors and his friends.

"I think Severus just likes to know that it is done in plenty of time," Remus mused. "What other subject are you planning on working on today?"

"I wasn't," Harry stated in quite an honest tone to the man. He raised his hand to rub at his right eye as his shoulders shook in a hidden yawn. "I have hardly any work left for this week. Just Transfiguration is enough for today."

Remus reached a hand over playfully poking the teenager in the side of his leg. "I could have sworn that Severus said he wanted you to complete two subjects today."

Harry whined, turning to face the man with a heavy breath escaping him. "Then you can say I finished Defense and Transfiguration. I am almost done Defense anyway." He had actually worked on the subject last night, figuring it was best to get the one he knew was the easiest out of the way.

A small frown crossed Remus' lips at the words. "I am not going to lie to your guardian for you Harry." He raised an eyebrow at the teenager, looking into his eyes. Something was off about him.

Harry broke his gaze from Remus, lowering it down to the floor as he remained laying back across the couch. He felt frustrated. He was hoping Remus would work with him just slightly. It was so rare that the man told him no.

Harry rubbed both eyes as he turned away from the man and curled against the back of the couch.

Remus cleared his throat at the action. He was sure he had never seen Harry act quite so immaturely. "Why don't you finish your school work and then when you are done I will play a game of chess or Exploding Snap with you? How does that sound?"

Harry didn't reply to the man's words, his hands tucking between himself and the couch. His eyes closed tightly, a deep sigh passing his lips.

"Harry," Remus said gently. "Are you not feeling well?"

The teenager looked as though he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Remus was beginning to wonder if he was actually sick.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered, curling himself tighter into a ball. "I'm done with my work though. I'm just not doing it Remus."

Remus' right eyebrow went up at the words. "We just discussed this, Severus wants you to complete two subjects today. You haven't even completed one yet. I think perhaps you should bring this break you are on to an end and finish up your Transfiguration."

Harry raised a hand to rub at his eyes once more as tears stung under his lids. He made no movement to sit up, shaking his head slightly. He didn't even know why he felt like he was going to cry. He was just so tired of doing school work. He just wanted to go up to his room and take a nap.

"Harry you were standing right there when Severus said that he wanted two subjects completed today. Surely you do not want to make him cross." Remus was beginning to become more than a little concerned at the teenager's actions. He had never seen Harry act in such a way.

Harry shrugged at the words, sitting up properly and turning himself to face the table that held his work. He shut his Transfiguration book, pushing it across the table away from him. He hardly recalled Snape's words, and didn't doubt that they were said - but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Remus frowned at the action, forcing his tone to be slightly stern. "Harry, not doing the work is not an option, certainly you know that."

"I don't care." Harry's tone was soft, removing his glasses and placing them carefully upon his book.

He pulled his legs up towards himself, pressing his forehead into his hand for a brief moment. "I'm just done for the day."

Remus reached out placing his hand on the teenager's forehead. "You're sure that you are feeling okay?" He paused a moment realizing that the boy felt cool. "Is your scar bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Remus." Harry's tone turned short, turning his head away from the touch. He was actually near anything but. He was exhausted, he was agitated, and he really wanted to be left alone.

"If you are fine then complete your school work please." Remus forced his features to grow serious and stern. He was getting close to his breaking point with the teenager's attitude. Snape had told him on numerous occasions how cheeky Harry could be but Remus had never truly experienced it first hand and certainly not over nothing but some school work.

Harry ignored the words, closing his eyes as he turned his head away from the man. He said nothing, his arms wrapping around his legs.

Remus reached out an arm patting the side of Harry's leg twice. "If you aren't going to do as I have asked than I am afraid you are going to have to go to your room until Severus is back." The words pained Remus to say though he forced his tone to remain firm.

It was what Harry wanted. To be able to be alone. But with Remus saying that he had to, it was the last thing he wanted. "No," he shook his head as he spoke the single word.

Remus felt his temper rise at the words. He had never known Harry to be so disrespectful.

"My words were not a request young man," Remus spoke his voice suddenly becoming quite stern.

Harry kept his head turned away from the man, staring at the back of the couch as he shook his head slightly. He felt tears burn the back of his eyes and he quickly blinked to keep them at bay.

Remus felt his temper rise yet. He had never imagined that Harry could behave in such a way. "I have tried very hard to be patient with this attitude you have suddenly adopted but I confess my patience is running very thin. Either you start doing your school work or you go to your room." Remus paused for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Should you find yourself unable to do either you can certainly make your decision with a smarting rear end..."

Remus held his breath praying that the threat would be enough. He had absolutely no desire to act on it.

Harry felt his shoulders tense at the threat, his gaze snapping over to Remus with a look of disbelief. He didn't think for a second that the man would follow through with it... but he also didn't want to test that theory out either.

With the threat looming over him, Harry stood with a scowl. "Fine," he muttered, walking past the man, leaving his school work and glasses on the table.

Harry stopped himself from stomping up the staircase but as he walked into his room he couldn't stop himself from slamming the door shut behind him. The teen's breath caught in his throat as he rested his hand on the door. He hadn't meant for it to slam _that_ loud.

He stood quietly in the center of his room for a moment waiting to hear Remus coming up the staircase. If Snape was home he knew without a doubt that the man would already be in his room scolding him for such behavior. When he was met with silence Harry moved to his bed, tears blurring his vision fully as he sat down. His back pressed against the headboard as he raised a hand to rub at his eyes.

A moment later Harry pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them as he rested his cheek on his knees. Silent sobs shook his shoulders as he closed his eyes tightly.

He knew what was to come later. Snape would come home. Remus would tell him.

The teenager cringed at the thought of how his guardian would react. That he would be forced to tell him why it had happened and that then he would even more upset.

* * *

Remus watched the teenager leave the room sighing softly to himself as he did. Had he _really_ just threatened to spank the boy?

When he and Snape had discussed such a thing the previous evening, Remus had been sure that a situation in which he would be tempted to do so would never happen. Now here he was not even twenty four hours later and the words had already managed to escape his mouth.

A moment later Remus jumped slightly as Harry's bedroom door slammed loudly above him.

He debated getting up and following Harry. He was sure that Severus would never allow the teenager to behave in such a way. Still, he couldn't see himself actually doing much more than scolding the boy and that didn't seem to be working at all. He may have threatened the child but he certainly wasn't about to act on it.

Remus leaned back on the couch, his eyes closing as he ran his right hand down his face. He couldn't even begin to imagine what in the world had gotten into the teenager.

* * *

Snape stepped through the fireplace and into his parlor to find Remus alone on the couch. Harry's school books and glasses on the coffee table.

He instantly noticed that Remus' face didn't hold it's normal cheerful disposition. The man looked upset - he looked hurt.

"Is everything alright?" Snape questioned as he moved across the parlor and sat down in his armchair. "Where is Harry?" A bad feeling was forming in Snape's stomach. The boy's work looked abandoned. The parchment that was lying out hardly had any writing on it. It was also rare that the teenager went far without his glasses.

Remus had crossed his left leg over his right, leaning against the back cushion while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what's gotten into him," he said softly, though there was a clear underlying tone of annoyance. "He's in his room." He lowered his hand from his face, releasing a heavy sigh as he looked towards Snape.

"What happened?" Snape gave the man sitting across the room from him a serious look. He knew that Remus adored Harry. He was thankful for it. Still, he also knew that on occasion Remus would refrain from complaining about the child when it was needed. If Remus was doing so in such an open manner now Snape could hardly imagine what his son could have done. He was sure that he had never seen Remus so openly annoyed with the boy. Usually it was if the teenager could do no wrong in his eyes. Or at least nothing wrong enough to cause Remus to do more than lightly scold him and send Harry back to him.

"He was working on Transfiguration." Remus uncrossed his legs, leaning forward to look over the work Harry had done. "Though if I can be honest, he did not complete much. But then he was just... done." He raised a hand slightly. "He refused to even listen to me."

Snape felt his body stiffen at the words. "He refused to listen to you? He just went to his room?"

Remus raised the same hand back to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "No." He shook his head as he released a slow breath.

"Severus, I had to threaten to actually punish him. I never, _never_ thought I would have to do so. He has never acted that way with me."

"He refused to do his school work for you and you had to threaten him in order for him to obey you and go to his room?" Snape questioned wanting to make sure he had the entire chain of events correct.

It had been weeks since he had actually punished Harry with more than a quick swat to his backside or a few moments in the corner. He had been feeling so guilty about pulling Harry from Hogwarts that he had allowed any bad behavior to slide. Clearly that had been a mistake.

He lowered his hand from his face, nodding slowly. "Yes. I couldn't follow after him," Remus shook his head slightly. "I just couldn't."

"I apologize Remus." Snape shook his head slightly. "This is my fault. I have been so lenient with him lately. He is clearly in need of a reminder of what I expect from his behavior."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Remus shook his head at his friend's words. "I just don't understand what happened. He had seemed fine."

"I've been far too lenient with him _that_ is what happened," Snape replied as he stood. "Is there anything else I should know before I go up there? Any other bad behavior from him today?"

Remus stood as well, looking up towards the stairs. He could tell the man how Harry had slammed his door but he knew the teen would be dealing with plenty. "No. He has been silent since he went up to his room roughly an hour ago."

"Thank you for watching him Remus. I deeply apologize for his actions and I assure you that it will not happen again."

Remus gave the man a faint smile as he moved towards the hearth. "You know I adore spending time with the boy, Severus. I'll come by tomorrow? Perhaps then he can explain to me what exactly happened today."

"That would be fine," Snape nodded as he moved towards the staircase. "I assure you his mood will be much better by then."

* * *

Snape paused outside his son's bedroom door willing himself to get his temper under control. He raised his hand and knocked once before walking into the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

His eyes fell on Harry, the teenager was sitting on his bed, staring in the other direction, refusing to look at him as he walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I've been informed that you're behavior while I was gone left much to be desired Harry James. Care to explain yourself?"

Harry couldn't help the small sniff as he tried to gather his emotions together, shaking his head. He moved so his face rested against his knees. "Not really," he muttered, knowing that while it sounded like an option, he doubted his guardian would accept the answer.

Snape's eyes narrowed on the teenager as his tone grew stern. "Refusing to do your school work and then disobeying Remus until he had to threaten you in order for you to do as he said?" Snape questioned in a scold. "What has gotten into you ?"

"I did do school work!" Harry turned his head to finally face his guardian. He was agitated at even being there right then.

"You completed two subjects as I told you to?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he silently dared the child to lie to him.

Harry didn't reply to those words, his head lowering down towards his bed. "I mean Defense is almost done and I started Transfiguration."

Snape reached out and took a firm grip on the teenager's chin, forcing his head up. "Disobeying Remus? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Snape hissed.

Harry tried to move his head away from the grip before his chin was caught, his gaze being forced on his guardian. A look of defiance crossed his features for all but a moment before it fell away.

"It's been quite some time since that backside of yours has been warmed. _Clearly_ it is long overdue." Snape's grip on the boy's chin tightened slightly.

"No!" Harry attempted to shake his head against the man's hold. "It isnnn't." A small hint of a whine started to rise within his tone.

Snape's hand released the teenager's chin as he glared at him, warning him silently to keep his gaze on him. "You had better start explaining your behavior today Harry."

Harry kept his guardian's stare, a shoulder shrugging slightly. "You'll still be mad," he muttered, resting his cheek on his knees. The teenager never allowed his eyes to fall from the man's angry glare.

" _Harry_...you will either explain your behavior today or you will go fetch the paddle and bring it to me." Snape's patience with the situation was running thin. "If you refuse to talk with me than we can skip directly to your punishment."

Harry quickly raised his head, shaking it frantically at the threat. He had gone so long without being in major trouble with Snape. He hardly wanted that streak to end now. "Just wait before going mental" Harry begged, his gaze finally falling to his sheets. He didn't wait for an answer. It would be the same one he always got. "I just...I haven't been sleeping well. For the last few nights I keep having this weird dream." He raised his gaze at the final words, his two front teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

Anger took over Snape's features as he gave his son a serious look. "Yes. I think that the paddle will make an appearance today," Snape hissed as he resisted the urge to pull the teenager from the bed.

"No!" Harry actually scooted further back onto his bed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry! It's just been some dumb dreams, not even my scar."

"Yet you did not come to me and tell me? Instead you acted like a brat for Remus?" Snape questioned angrily. "The man hardly ever even scolds you Harry James so if he felt the need to threaten you in order for you to obey that leads me to believe that your behavior was atrocious at best!"

Harry cringed at the tone, tears welling within his eyes. "I wasn't that terrible," he muttered softly, blinking as several tears fell.

Snape shook his head, ignoring the tears as he stood and pointed to the ground in front of him. "You will get up and out of that bed at once young man!"

Harry shook his head, as he scooted back into the middle of the bed. "Snape noo!" The teenager raised his hand, rubbing at the tears that fell. "I'm _sorry_!"

"You will do as I have said this instant or I promise you I will transfigure something in this room into a paddle and use it on your backside until my arm grows tired!" Snape practically yelled the words. If the behavior his son was displaying now was anywhere close to how he had acted for Remus, Snape was mortified by it.

Harry's lower lip quivered at the threat, slowly pushing himself from his bed and standing. He leaned the back of his legs against his bed as he stared at Snape with his blurred vision. "Don't yell... please." He added hastily, the lower part of his hand rubbing under his eyes.

Snape reached out and took hold of Harry's arm, easily pulling the teenager towards him.

In one quick motion Snape had the boy bent over, and tucked to the side of him, his left arm wrapped around Harry's waist tightly as Snape raised his right arm and delivered a hard swat to Harry's backside, followed by two more harder swats yet.

The swats were all it took for Harry's tears to win their battle. Soft cries began shaking his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry Snaape." A hint of a whine entered his tone as he tried to pull away from his guardian.

Snape's grip tightened on the teenager as he hitched him up a bit further under his arm and landed three more swats equally as hard before he released the child.

Snape instantly turned Harry to face his bedroom door, placing a firm hand in between the teenagers shoulder blades, "Shower. You will find clean pajamas in the bathroom. You have five minutes and then your backside had better be back in this room."

He gave the child a gentle push in the direction of the door before bringing his hand down from his shoulder blades onto his backside with a firm swat. "Go."

Harry took a few steps forward, his shoulders shaking with his now soft sobbing. He rubbed at his eyes, glancing at the man behind him with a dejected face. His breathing hitched as he finally left his room and went down the hall.

Five minutes was absolutely no time. He felt it was something he was just meant to fail. He sniffed loudly as he closed the bathroom door, staring at the clean pajamas for a moment. His gaze moved behind him to the door before he turned on the water. Harry paused before he undressed and stepped into the shower. Snape was angrier than he had seen him in some time. Still, he couldn't help but hope that maybe when he got out of the shower they could just talk without any more actual punishment.

* * *

When Snape heard the bedroom door shut and the water turn on he walked out of Harry's room and down the hallway. Opening his supply closet he quickly retrieved the potion he needed, slipping into his pocket before moving back towards Harry's room. He glanced at the clock before sticking his head back into the hallway, hollering in the direction of the bathroom. "Three minutes Harry James!"

Snape walked fully into Harry's room and sat down on the edge of the teenager's bed. He knew that he should summon the paddle. He knew that he should turn the boy over his knee until he was unable to sit properly. Still, he did not feel as though it was the best way to handle the situation.

It had been quite some time since he had given Harry a proper spanking and he found himself wondering if he could get his point across without handling things so formally.

Snape was about to get up and yell to the teenager that his time was up when Harry appeared in his doorway.

Without any prompting at all, Harry walked across the room and stood in front of his guardian. His tears had stopped but despite his shower his eyes were still red from them.

Snape pulled the boy closer to him, standing him directly in front of him between his knees. "Explain to me what happened with Remus."

Harry's breath hitched slightly as he took in a breath. "I was feeling so aggravated," he admitted softly, forcing his gaze to remain on his guardian.

"Due to lack of sleep," Snape nodded. "However that is not what I meant. I want to know why you wouldn't do your schoolwork for him? Why you insisted on disobeying him until he had to threaten to smack your backside?"

Harry sniffed once more, shrugging a shoulder as he did so. "I just... I just, I don't know," he whispered softly. "I was losing my concentration and just wanted to be left alone."

Snape reached around the teenager landing a firm swat to his backside. "And Remus deserved to be treated in such a way?"

"No," he whispered softly as tears filled his eyes. Harry rubbed under his eyes once more in an attempt to catch any tears before they fell. "'Of course not."

"I think that perhaps I have been far too lenient with you since you've been home from school. Perhaps that backside of yours needs a stinging reminder of how it is supposed to behave," Snape said sternly.

"No!" Harry shook his head once more. "I swear it doesn't." He took a half step back, several tears falling.

Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's arm pulling the boy back towards him before turning him to the side and landing three, much harder than normal, smacks to his backside.

Snape turned the teenager to face him once more pointing a finger at him. "Don't you _ever_ behave for Remus like that again. Do you hear me?"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he slowly nodded at the words, a soft sob passing his lips. His gaze lowered to the floor, he rubbed his eyes roughly as the tears fell. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his right hand acted without his consent and reached back to rub at his stinging backside.

Snape's hand reached out once more, his finger tapping the boy's chin twice firmly. "You know far better Harry James. Imagine how you must have made him feel acting like such a brat. Is that fair to Remus? Hmm?"

Harry glanced back up to his guardian at the tapping on his chin. "No," he muttered, "Was he really upset?"

"He was very hurt by your behavior." Snape fixed the boy with a stern glare. "Just as I am very disappointed in it." Snape raised an eyebrow at his son. "Are we going to need to paddle your backside to be sure that this doesn't occur again?"

"No!" Harry shook his head rapidly at the words. "I swear. It'll never happen again," he assured the man softly, brushing away a few more tears that had escaped.

Snape reached around landing another hard smack to the boy's backside that he was sure was already stinging badly. " _Never_ again Harry James."

"Owww," Harry complained softly as he took a step backwards, trying to stay out of the man's aim. His eyes fell to the floor as he nodded. "N-never I promise." The tears were streaming down his face freely now and he fully gave up any attempt to control them.

Once more Snape reached out and grabbed the boy pulling him back towards him. "Tell me about these nightmares."

Harry let a small whine escape his lips as he was pulled back to the man. "I don't know exactly." He cleared his throat slightly. "There's always an old building... and..." He paused, "Lucius Malfoy is always there. And Wormtail." Harry shook his head once more as he rubbed his eyes. "They're just weird and I always wake up and then I can't fall back asleep."

Snape's eyes narrowed in on the teenager as he reached around him landing yet another hard swat. " _Why_ am I just hearing about these nightmares now?"

Harry yelped at the swat as more tears poured from his eyes. "They were too weird to think they were anything serious." He took a step back once more in an attempt to protect his bum.

"You move away from me even once more and you will be moving all the way down to the parlor to fetch the paddle! Are we clear?" Snape snapped loudly before pulling the teenager closer to him yet.

"Yes Sir." Harry took a shaky breath as he took a step even closer to his guardian to prevent himself from moving away.

"This old building that is in your nightmare, have you seen it before?" Snape questioned forcing the volume of his tone to lower.

"Never." Harry shook his head. "It almost looked like the shrieking shack but it's not." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "It looks bigger."

"And you say that Lucius and Pettigrew are in these nightmares?" Snape gave the teenager a serious look. "Is there anyone else in them?"

"They were around an armchair." Harry shrugged slightly. "I didn't see anyone else though."

"And why is it that you have been hiding these nightmares from me?" Snape questioned in a stern voice as his hand moved around his son to smack his backside firmly.

Harry let out a loud sob. It took several moments for him to calm down enough to answer. "I didn't think they meant anything. It was just the same thing over and over, " he murmured softly, "I'm sorry."

"Regardless of whether you thought that they were important did you not think that asking for something to help you sleep would beneficial?" Snape reached his hand around and tapped the small backside firmly. "Do you think that going days on little sleep is a wise idea?"

"Stooooop," Harry sobbed, a whine passing his lips as he did so. His bottom was starting to smart terribly and each smack and hard tap was only making it worse. He found himself almost wishing that his guardian had just turned him over his knee. At least then it was over quickly. "No," he shook his head. "It's wasn't wise."

Snape's eyes narrowed in on the boy as he landed an even firmer tap. "Do not tell me to stop," he hissed. "Unless of course you would rather go fetch the paddle?" Snape let another firm tap fall on the teenager's backside.

Tears welled and blurred Harry's vision at the firm taps before they spilled out of his eyes. He shook his head at the question. "No Sir," he whispered softly, his gaze falling towards Snape's knee.

Snape's left hand moved up tapping the teenager's chin firmly. "The next time you have a nightmare I expect to be informed. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, shifting in his spot as he raised his eyes slightly to look at his guardian. "I'm sorry."

"And what are we going to do about what happened with Remus?" Snape questioned sternly as he reached around and landed another hard smack to the boy's backside.

"Snaaaape!" Harry shifted his leg, clearly fighting the urge to move away from the man. He raised his hands, rubbing at his eyes. "Apologize?"

Snape's eyes narrowed on the teenager as he landed two of the hardest swats yet. "You are absolutely going to apologize to him!"

Harry yelped loudly once more, this time actually moving away from the man as both of his hands went to cover his rear end. A soft sob passed his lips, "Okay! I'm sorry!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked at the distance his son had put between them. An expectant look took over his face. "Go on then..."

Confusion swept over Harry's face for a moment before realization dawned on him. "No! I'm sorry!" He stepped back towards his guardian, giving the man a desperate look. Several tears slipped down his cheeks as he raised his right hand to rub them away in a worthless attempt.

"This is your very last chance," Snape warned as he reached around the boy and landed a stinging swat to his backside.

Harry winced at the swat, his breath hitching as he nodded. His pajama bottoms were doing little to help lessen the stings of each swat.

"Are you ever going to act in such a way for Remus again?" Snape questioned. In one quick motion he grabbed Harry by the arm and spun him to the side landing two hard smacks to his rear end before turning him back to face him.

Harry sobbed softly, leaning back slightly as he was faced back to the man. " _Please_ stop," he whispered, not even answering the original question.

"Answer my question," Snape replied, his face remaining stern though he refrained from continuing to assault the teenager's backside.

"N-Never," Harry whispered, shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes roughly. "I swear."

Snape nodded as he reached into his cloak and pulled out the vial. He held it out to the teenager with a no nonsense look on his face.

Harry gave the man a desperate look as he looked from the vial and to Snape. "What is it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "You honestly have to ask what it is Harry James? You don't know?"

"Dreamless Sleep?" Harry questioned as the tears continued to fall.

Snape nodded. "Indeed it is. I expect you to drink every drop of that."

A sob shook Harry's body as he shifted in his spot. He hated taking potions - even when they were flavored. After a moment of hesitation, he downed the liquid before handing the vial back towards his guardian.

"You will notice that it was a small dose of Dreamless Sleep. When you wake up you will be doing your school work for today before eating dinner and taking another, larger dose tonight." Snape's hand reached around the teenager once more however this time it rested on the boy's back, pulling him towards him before his other arm wrapped around him as well.

Harry tensed, expecting a smack once more to his bum. When none came and he was pulled closer, the teen's arms wrapped tightly around his guardian's neck. He rested his head against the side of Snape's neck, nodding against him at the plan. "'Okay."

"Today's behavior had better not happen again Harry and should you continue to have these nightmares I had best be informed." His hand tapped the teenager's rear end lightly.

"I promise," Harry pressed, his grip tightening around the man at the tap. His bum was on fire. He had absolutely no desire to repeat this particular lesson.

After a moment, Harry's grip slowly loosened as the potion started to take effect, a soft hum passing his lips.

"Into bed with you," Snape said as he stood and pulled back the boy's quilt. "It would be to your benefit to wake up in a much better mood."

Harry quickly obeyed, climbing under the quilt and quickly rolling onto his stomach. "Don't be mad," he whispered as his left hand brushed a few tears from his cheek.

"I am not cross," Snape assured the child as he reached out a hand and gently ruffled the boy's hair. "I am disappointed in the way that you behaved. You know far better than that Harry James." His hand moved from Harry's hair, taking hold of the quilt and pulling it up over the boy's shoulders.

"I really am sorry," Harry pressed as he fought to work against the potion and keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep. We will talk more when you wake." Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out once more as he began to gently rub the teenager's back.

"You didn't have to wallop me so hard," Harry mumbled softly.

"Sleep," Snape instructed feeling a soft pang of guilt at his son's words. For a fleeting moment he regretted his actions however, he quickly pushed the feeling aside. He had been lenient with Harry over many transgressions in the past few weeks. The child had taken things too far today. He was absolutely deserving of the punishment he had received.

A moment later Harry's breathing became deep as Snape slowly withdrew his hand. "Cheeky brat," he muttered to himself with a small grin before he stood and walked out of the room.

 **TBC...**


End file.
